Nuestra Historia
by Project Revolution
Summary: La BSAA tiene un largo camino que recorrer para atrapar a los verdaderos culpables del fallecimiento de varias personas, como también la amenaza a un ecosistema entero. Chelsea Vickers se encargará de encontrar al culpable, junto con la ayuda de alguien que se convertirá en muy especial para ella. Plagada de dudas y errores, emprenderá el camino para detener a los culpables.
1. Prologo

¡Wow!¡Al fin un prologo decente para esta historia!

¡Hola! ¡Volví después de tanto tiempo de inactividad (subir los capítulos que hace MESES escribí de "Te Quiero" no cuenta como actividad. Simplemente es algo que tenía que hacer ya que dejar tan atrasada la historia en esta plataforma es algo... violento) con algo nuevo!

Si, me gustó el último juego de la saga (hasta por ahí) aunque concuerdo con algunas criticas negativas que recibió; siendo realistas, no todo es un 10/10... Salvo el poderoso remake del primer juego. ¡Ah, eso si era algo legendario!. Ahorre desde que se anunció en el E3 del año pasado y cuando pude comprarlo en preventa no lo dudé ni un minuto. Lo probé algunas partidas para encontrar que hay ciertos errores que no son muy graves, pero que irritan a la hora de jugar.

¡Spoiler a continuación! Saltar el breve párrafo siguiente si no se terminó (de alguna manera) el RE7

Que algunas texturas tarden en cargar sus condiciones optimas en algunas escenas es frustrante... O peor aún, la escena de la decisión fue extrañamente fea, dejándonos con dos finales muy parecidos salvo por el tono triste de Ethan dependiendo de a quien elijas salvar.

Aunque el muchacho Ethan sea bastante aburrido como personaje (No concuerdo con la afirmación de que Clancy es el mejor personaje. Ni siquiera me atrae esa idea y/o me gusta) me agrada muchísimo. Al fin alguien sin esteroides para repartir (mentira Chris, yo te amo desde el momento en que tenías veinticinco años y tenías músculos normales) y **AL FIN UN JUEGO QUE NO ES EL RE6 oh Jesus no de nuevo...**

Dejemos el apartado extraño y probablemente innecesario por allá arriba... Y volvamos a lo que nos interesa que por cierto es más que extraño. Volví. Con algo en primera persona. De Ethan. SI ÉL ESTÁ DIVORCIADO DE MÍA Y LA ODIO MUCHÍSIMO. TAMBIÉN ESTÁ COMPROMETIDO EN UNA RELACIÓN CON MI HERMOSA OC (la cual planeo cambiarle muchos detalles de su historia de una vez, ya que me maduró un poco la cabeza y algunos detalles de su historia actual me parecen muy poco atractivos) Y NO ME IMPORTA NADA MÁS.

Sin más que agregar antes de que sufra un nuevo brote de psicosis, les dejo el corto.

Disfruten

* * *

 _"La rendición no es una opción, en todo caso es una necesidad de supervivencia"_

 _Antonio Cabado_

* * *

El dolor de espalda agotador después de una caída de alrededor de doce metros cedió acorde al paso de las horas, pero el dolor de las articulaciones como también el de cabeza seguía tan presente como en el minuto cero. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de que debería tener al menos una vértebra rota al igual que la capacidad de caminar completamente destruida, pero allí estaba: en una pieza. ¿Era raro? Creía que la respuesta acertada era "extremadamente raro" aunque sentía que sería quedarse corto. Una mujer vestida con un traje de riesgo biológico le tomó muestras de saliva con un hisopo para después almacenarlo en un tubo de plástico pequeño, que sería acomodado en un maletín de seguridad y que, según la voz clara de la mujer, tardaría alrededor de seis horas en decirle lo que tenía con exactitud.

 _Lo que tengo es que soy un tipo de treinta anormal, pero es mejor escuchar algo complicado que la honestidad…_

Los científicos como también los expertos en virología creían que continuaba con la infección provocada por la dichosa Evelyn, la cual esperaba que ardiera en el infierno, pero en un estado superior al de las infecciones primarias como la que le ocurrió a Mía. La vio marcharse de su habitación especial como también segura contra un probable impacto de fuego, (del estilo de un lanzamisiles) creyendo que aquellas personas lo veían más como una cobaya que como el ser humano que era.

Se recostó contra una pared metálica fría la cual le provocó escalofríos al contacto, mirando en derredor con un aburrimiento mortal. ¿Dónde estaba Mía? Según le comunicaron se encontraba en otra habitación siendo examinada por otro grupo de expertos, y no se podían mantener en contacto por razones desconocidas para él; le parecía algo ridículo pero no podía quejarse demasiado, ya que probablemente lo tratarían peor de lo que lo trataban sin emitir palabra.

¡Como ansiaba verle el rostro! Fue algo por demás excepcional verla viva en aquella celda de mala muerte, no obstante saber que podrían retomar todo donde lo dejaron era algo que su corazón gritaba más que cuando quería acabar la universidad.

Al fin y al cabo la lloró durante tres años.

Sus amigos no estarían muy felices por la vuelta de la morena, aunque le importaba bastante poco. Lo mejor de todo era que Mía (su Mía) estaba con vida. No había nada más bello que la sensación de estar completo como la que estaba experimentando; si realmente eran sus amigos deberían estar felices por él y no molestarse como cuando ambos se casaron.

Parpadeó un par de veces para reafirmar mejor sus pensamientos: no todos se molestaron con él por la decisión de casarse, ya que Franklin siempre estuvo ahí aunque no estuviese de acuerdo con muchas cosas respecto al enlace.

 _Pobre Frank, lo dejé con la duda de si me iba a pasar algo después de comunicarse conmigo por celular_ , pensó al tiempo que se daba cuenta que le debía una llamada inmediatamente. La pregunta era si los sujetos que lo mantenían encerrado en aquella jaula estéril le concederían una llamada, si tenían un poco de humanidad o de bondad le tenderían un teléfono descartable.

El foco de su atención cambió y se quedó mirando una mesita con ruedas de acero con algunas jeringas, como también una bolsa de solución vacía la cual hacía poco que se la quitaron mientras iba pensando en que su vida no sería la misma después del incidente en Luisiana; ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de vivir como antes? Nulas, ya que su cuerpo no era el mismo que cuando se subió al coche y dejó atrás Taylor. Sin contar con que no estaría muy bien de la cabeza después de una noche terrible donde la adrenalina corrió por su torrente sanguíneo a todo momento, como tampoco por el hecho de que cuando cerraba los ojos podía ver nuevamente las abominaciones que casi le cuestan el pellejo. Se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior con pena por el antiguo Ethan.

El cual consideraba bastante ingenuo, para ser honesto consigo mismo.

Su mirada se desplazó nuevamente, prestándole atención a unas maquinas que le controlaban el pulso sanguíneo como también algunos factores que eran ajenos a su conocimiento, considerando también la posibilidad de tener que vivir constantemente bajo monitoreo de personas vestidas como astronautas que serían muy cautos a la hora de hablar con él.

Le pasaban tantas cosas por la cabeza que no podía fijar su pensamiento en exclusivo en uno solo en particular.

Pasaron las horas donde se quedó dormido de forma profunda en la camilla de comodidad decente, al igual que le llevaron comida de hospital con poco sabor. El puré de calabaza estaba poco sazonado y también un poco frio; jugueteó con sus pulgares un rato y después de eso se quedó pensando cual era el mejor álbum que su banda favorita llamada _Coldplay_ había lanzado… Otra vez. Estaba por llegar a un veredicto entre el segundo y tercer disco cuando escuchó que a través de la puerta, de apariencia blindada, hablaban un grupo de personas de forma bastante audible, donde sobresalía la voz de una mujer entre todas las demás. Apenas si podía escuchar el tópico de la conversación, pero hablaban sobre él de seguro; en ese momento se sintió como una súper estrella por los motivos equivocados, provocándole una revuelta en su estomago.

De un momento a otro hubo un silencio casi espectral al otro lado, el cual fue interrumpido cuando la puerta se abrió y un grupo de cinco personas con trajes blancos de riesgo biológico ingresó con un orden casi militar. Por las formas del cuerpo pudo concluir que eran tres hombres y dos mujeres los que se encontraban frente a él con tablillas holográficas repletas de información.

 _¡Vaya! Me encantaría tener una de esas porquerías para matar el tiempo aquí dentro._

Una figura pequeña se adelantó a las demás, pudiendo ver por la abertura del casco una piel aceitunada, cabello oscuro junto con ojos negros. Tenía una sonrisa bastante amigable comparada a las que "vio" entre los demás que le visitaron en el tiempo que llevaba allí, por lo que le cayó casi instantáneamente bien.

— ¿Señor Winters? —inquirió la mujer de gafas; asintió de forma automática—. Encantada, soy René Simmons y soy la ayudante de la doctora Emily Vickers en esta seccional del país. Le informo que será trasladado en cuestión de días hacia Washington ya que encontramos una posible solución a su "problema".

—Antes de mandarme a cualquier lado, ¿les molestaría decirme que tengo? —replicó con un deje de sarcasmo; René le devolvió una mirada seria—. Ya saben, para saber a lo que me enfrento.

—Por lo que se descubrió en los exámenes de laboratorio tiene una forma agresiva de la bacteria que le infectó producto del espécimen llamado... ¿Evelyn? —la mujer hizo una mueca de incredulidad ante el nombre para el público que tuvo el experimento—. Bueno, que a usted le está provocando diversos síntomas en su cuerpo como también el aceleramiento del estado de infección que adquirió cuando entró en contacto con otros infectados.

Fantástico, simplemente lo mejor que me pasó en la puta vida, pensó con enojo.

— ¿Y con mi mujer? ¿La llevaran también?

—Sí, la doctora quería verlos a ambos para tratarlos por igual. ¿Alguna pregunta que quiera hacerme antes de marcharme?

— ¿Puedo llamar a uno de mis amigos? Así puedo avisar a los míos en mi pueblo sobre que estoy bien y para decirles también que mi esposa está con vida.

La mujer miró al resto de la comitiva que se encontraba en silencio, la cual comenzó a dialogar formando un murmullo para después asentirle a quien servía de intermediario con el infectado.

—No veo el problema —decidió con tono práctico—. En minutos le traerán un teléfono.

—Gracias.

Una vez que le dijeron todo lo que debían comunicarle se marcharon uno a uno de la habitación estéril como también blindada donde se encontraba, y para alivio de Ethan ya tenían algo en claro lo que le sucedía. Le molestaba profundamente estar infectado con una forma más agresiva de lo que fue Evelyn, pero se sentía confiado de que en Washington la doctora esa le podría tratar.

Ni hablar de su querida esposa, la cual recibiría la misma atención y juntos podrían volver a ser "normales" de nuevo. Unos quince minutos después le trajeron un teléfono desechable de color negro con el cual habló con Frank; el muchacho se mostró exultante de saber que estaba a salvo y algo nervioso con la idea de que lo llevaran a otro estado, prometió que le diría a sus padres y amigos y le deseaba que todo terminara pronto así poder festejar todos juntos el nuevo "cumpleaños" del rubio.

Para eso había tiempo aunque le bastaba saber que correría la voz al resto de sus seres queridos diciéndole que no le habían arrancado la vida… Solamente una mano y la pierna izquierda que luego se volvió a pegar con la ayuda de esa "cosa".

Un científico volvió para llevarse el dispositivo a incinerar aunque también le pidió que descansara ya que al día siguiente iniciarían el traslado por aire, absteniéndose a viajar con dos infectados por suelo al igual que con la posibilidad de que alguna compañía de deseos no tan humanos decidiese llevárselos para experimentar. Vio al "astronauta blanco" (decidió decirles de aquella manera por mero entretenimiento suyo) marcharse con paso rápido y pensó que era una mierda ser un infectado de lo que fuera, donde todos te trataban cual peligro pese a que retuvieras la capacidad de razonamiento intacta.

 _Espero que mi puto futuro me depare algo mejor. No espero para volver a casa y esperar a ver que resulta…_ , se dijo al tiempo que se recostaba sobre su hombro derecho dándole rostro a la pared para después cerrar los ojos, concentrándose en respirar y dormirse.


	2. Capitulo 1

_Como leerán a lo largo del capítulo, aquí no hay nada que sea parecido a ambos finales del Resident Evil 7 ¿Por qué? Porque prefiero darle otro giro, uno más "divertido" –si es posible llamarlo así- que el triste video del final que nos mostraron. Por el amor de Dios, ¿Acaso esa zorra jamás se va a morir? Desde el principio del juego que desee verla partir del mundo físico –dentro del universo del juego- porque me pareció el personaje más cutre que jamás hayan creado. Enserio, estos muchachos no fueron capaces a generar alguien a quien realmente den ganas de rescatar._

 _Aquí narrado está el final que es merecido de ver –a mis ojos, no tienen por qué estar de acuerdo con mis palabras y mucho menos con mi escritura- donde la maldita zorra se desenmascara para mostrarnos de la clase de calaña en la cual fue fabricada. Sin contar que puede que la mate si se me da la gana, pero lo dudo. Merece vivir en la otra punta del globo._

 _Por cierto, aquí se explican bastantes cosas que tienen que ver con el universo alternativo que comprende varios de los juegos de esta maravillosa –a veces horrenda- saga de videojuegos. Muchas de las referencias que voy a realizar tienen que ver con el mundo real, por lo cual me quiero desapegar totalmente de los derechos –ya que no son míos y por ende no reclamo nada acerca de ellos- de tales productos u organizaciones. Van a aparecer en_ _ **cursiva**_ _por lo cual va a ser diferenciable entre la letra normal y los pensamientos de los protagonistas._

 _También, recalcar que la idea de que Umbrella vuelva a meter sus narices me pareció mucho más que ridícula como también patética. Recurso rápido para atraer a los mas hardcore de los fans –si por mencionar a Umbrella esta gente se emocionó, siento que estoy en el planeta equivocado por un trillón de razones validas para alguien que si sabe diferenciar entre estrategia de márquetin al truco más obvio como visto del planeta- como para tener la excusa de meter algo viejo en los nuevos juegos y poder decir sin rodeo alguno "Este juego es un Resident Evil solamente porque dice Umbrella en una de las partes. ¡Cómprelo ahora!" Estaban disueltos, ¿Por qué razón traerlos de vuelta? Se supone que desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra económica para luego aparecer de golpe con un ZAS en el cual se explica poco y nada de la misma. Inútil como a la vez innecesario por parte de Capcom... Pero si estos tipos pudieron crear cosas como RE6 y RE5 –juegos con los que si prefiero seguir la historia (a medias) los cuales no detesto tanto (a medias esto también)- ya no me extraña nada en lo más mínimo._

 _Por todo lo explicado anteriormente, mi personaje no mencionará el nombre Umbrella Azul bajo ningún término o cosa. Como dueña de ese personaje no deseo ni quiero que se manche algo creado desde el RE1 con la bazofia de ahora. Sean felices leyendo y que no les caiga mal lo escrito._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

Ethan se sentó frente a la esposa que creyó haber perdido después de tanto tiempo; la de cabellos negros miraba sus manos como si nunca las hubiese visto con rostro indescifrable. De golpe sentía que todo estaría bien nuevamente entre ellos, que serían capaces de sobreponerse a la pesadilla instalada por una corporación con afán de conseguir un poco más de dinero en sus ingresos mensuales. Ethan respiraba un aire renovado al haber vuelto de la primera observación realizada por la Umbrella Azul.

La mujer no lo observó al momento en que él se acomodó e intentó tomarle una mano cariñosamente. En cambio, se alejó un poco más de su alcance. ¿Era estúpido? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que no quería saber más con él? Sus planes se arruinaron hacía mucho tiempo atrás cuando la maldita niña se había escapado del control seguro de ella y Alan. Pobre bastardo, fue asesinado por la mocosa... Fue un buen amante por un periodo breve de tiempo, después fue un buen colega. Se enderezó en su silla para luego mirarlo con ojos inexpresivos.

Casi se ablandó un poco cuando observó aquellos cálidos orbes verdes aunque al final no se lo permitió por unanimidad sentimental. No estaba dispuesta a volver al mundo del monótono Ethan Winters por ninguna clase de condición o pago. No, su tiempo al lado del muchacho rubio finalizó en el momento en que ella se marchó. De cualquier forma se puso a pensar que sus videos jugando el papel de víctima calaron profundo en su persona porque fue corriendo a rescatarla como si un caballero en armadura se tratase. Le sorprendió de manera grata como también lo sorprendió que se enfrentara a un millón de desafíos por parte de los infectados en la Finca Baker por su persona. Era admirable la tenacidad con la que protegía a los que más quería como también los dotes de combate que fue desarrollando a duras penas para sobrevivir; estaba impresionada pero nada más.

De cualquier forma, no llegarían muy lejos porque ambos estaban infectados con la maldita bacteria.

Eso fue algo que se escapó enteramente de sus planes desde el principio del traslado. Nunca pensó que caería victima de la misma Evelyn ni que habría más de un caso de infección. Quiso proteger a los Baker para que nadie más supiera del asunto, pero no lo logró ya que el hombre llamado Jack la encontró por desgracia. Se sintió algo aliviada cuando vio que no cayó en manos de la BSAA o de otra compañía rival, pero si le dio lástima que la familia se infectara y comenzara a demostrar comportamientos por demás agresivos; capturar victimas fue algo que no podía creer aún en aquella sala monótona donde la tenían para desinfectarla, esa información era nueva hasta para la misma Tentsu. Cuando pudiera reincorporarse a la sociedad sin dudas que enviaría mucha información de cómo se desenvolvió el ahora muerto espécimen.

«Si Ethan no le hubiese dado muerte sería genial comprobar cómo su cuerpo envejeció y que habilidades pudo desarrollar en el transcurso del mismo».

Pero su trabajo terminó hacía mucho con esa cosa asique ahora quedaba una última fase antes de irse al demonio: separarse del insípido muchacho.

La científica que iba a curarlos con una especie de virus nuevo ingresó junto con una plantilla de médicos especializados en aquel agente infeccioso, llevaba varios papeles en mano y también un paso decidido a la hora de andar. Recordó vagamente que le comentaron que era una eminencia que trabajó antaño con Umbrella hasta que la despidieron pero nunca fueron capaces de quitarle la investigación. Ahora trabajaba dentro de la BSAA como agente de campo y científica a la vez; recordó que le comentó la primera vez que la visitó que ella llevaba la cura que los salvaría en la sangre, por lo cual no logró más que impresionarse por darse cuenta que los organismos biológicos si podían desarrollar una adaptación especial a los distintos cuerpos en los que se incubaran.

Los saludó cordialmente para luego indicarle a su equipo que hiciera lo mismo. Llevaba los pantalones, cosa que le agradaba de sobremanera. «Una mujer fuerte sin duda, aunque con mucho aire de estirada...» Parloteó sobre cómo sería el procedimiento y cuando podría llegar a tardar en eliminar la bacteria en su totalidad del cuerpo. También comentó sobre que podría haber una infección más profunda para luego generar una coexistencia pacífica entre portador/agente que no interferiría demasiado en la vida de ellos dos, inyectándose periódicamente una solución especial que mantenía a raya la infección para que no terminasen mutando descontroladamente. Ella preguntó sobre cuánto tiempo debería estar bajo tierra en aquel complejo extraordinario, a lo cual la doctora no supo responderle con certeza.

—Depende de cómo sus cuerpos reciban el agente infeccioso y como se adapten a él. Puede ser en menos de dos días como puede ser por una semana o más. Está sujeto enteramente en la composición de su sistema inmunológico y como el virus decida ocupar su lugar en ambos.

—Genial... —masculló entre dientes al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba.

Estaba ansiosa por irse a la mierda para nunca más volver.

Se volvió mucho más narcisista a medida que pasó toda la mierda en Luisiana. Ethan la estaba observando con gesto extrañado por su comportamiento como por el comentario que acababa de soltar.

— ¿No hay forma segura de conocer cómo serán los resultados? —inquirió al tiempo que se rascaba su barbilla que ya demostraba una pequeña barba.

—Desgraciadamente no. A mi hija le tomó dos meses en adaptarse al virus debido a que su sistema inmunológico era fuerte en el momento de la infección. En mi caso estuve tres años para que se produjese dicho nexo entre cuerpo/virus, asique cualquier número o resultado que les dé y plantee como que es el definitivo seria mentirles descaradamente.

El caballero se sorprendió al escuchar la cifra de tres años. ¡Hasta ella lo había hecho! Nadie podía llegar a creerlo del todo, pero así eran las cosas.

—De cualquier forma, señor Winters, puede que con usted tome un poco más de tiempo. Vera, el virus también se fija en zonas que recibieron importante trauma físico; en su caso son la pierna derecha como también lo es la muñeca izquierda. El agente está programado para hacer sanar zonas brutalmente dañadas y también dota a la persona de habilidades mejoradas en más de un doscientos por ciento. No podría vaticinarle del todo lo que puede resultar en usted, al fin y al cabo, pero puede que su fuerza se vea incrementada como a la vez su velocidad a la hora de correr... Por dar un ejemplo vago de todo el abanico de posibilidades que hay con el E.

— ¿Cómo una especie de súper poder?

—No me gusta el termino súper poder, porque esto no es algo que se le parezca señora Winters. Solamente son capacidades incrementadas que la persona a la que se le inoculará el agente tenía, pero usualmente viene con incremento en algunas aéreas de la corteza cerebral. Puede ser la habilidad de adquirir un idioma de manera más fácil o también una resistencia –a nivel tejido muscular- a los daños nuevos. En cualquier caso, todo eso dista de ser algo "mágico" ya que esto es puramente biológico y como persona de la ciencia detesto aquellos términos mundanos para referirnos a este tipo de cosas.

Quería salir corriendo con aquella explicación en la mente para comentársela a su jefe y ver que podían llegar a hacer con aquella clase de virus. ¡Era una locura! Todavía no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba salir de la boca de aquella mujer de cabellos oro, era simplemente una maravilla de la ingeniería vírica. Deseaba por igual tener esa mente prodigiosa como una muestra de aquel agente en sus manos... Sentía que se babeaba por tener aquello en su poder.

— ¿Tendremos que tener una especie de seguimiento médico una vez que volvamos a Texas?

« ¡WOOOOW, COMPAÑERO! ¡¿TENDREMOS?! ¡¿Volvamos?! »Era hora que interviniera por fin entre sus ilusiones patéticas. Interrumpió en el momento en que la mujer comenzara a hablar.

— ¿Tendremos? ¿Estás seguro que estás formulando bien la oración?-

Estupefacto, Ethan la miro sin entender un ápice de lo que decía.

—Si... Ya que ahora que volviste, retomaremos nuestra vida en conjunto ¿Verdad?

Tuvo que reprimir un ataque de risa antes que se hiciese peor la cosa.

—Ethan, no va a haber unos ambos nunca más entre tú y yo. Ahora seremos "Mia" y "Ethan" por separado. No más señor y señora Winters.

Quedó petrificado en su asiento al igual que el resto de los presentes en la sala; nadie decía nada por temor a que fueran reprendidos por alguno de los dos involucrados en aquella discusión por entrometimiento. Emily se acomodó las gafas de marco negro mientras intentaba revisar los papeles que llevaba para no sentirse más incomoda en el ambienta ya incomodo.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás loca? ¡Creí que volvimos para continuar lo que habíamos empezado por el dos mil trece!

Ahora si no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

—Ethan, todo eso fue una mentira. Tu posición como también trabajo fue lo que necesité desde un principio para labrarme una posición creíble dentro de la compañía. Nada más; nunca hubo un cariño más allá de lo superficial por mi parte. Nunca me interesó del todo tus sentimientos _profundísimos_ por mí. Creí advertírtelo desde el día uno en que te encontré.

Vio que se le hacía una película acuosa en los ojos, a lo cual pensó que era más patético de lo que ya era de por sí. Volvió a hablar para soltar la bomba más grande del mundo.

—Quiero el divorcio efectivo de ti apenas ponga un pie fuera de este lugar. No quiero más tu dinero o caridad, ya tengo bastante con lo que me aportó mi trabajo como también lo que me aportarán una vez que entre por esas puertas. Así de sencillo; cuando tenga tiempo, hablaré con mi abogado para que comiencen el trámite.

Ahora sí que le dio el golpe de gracia, porque lo vio comenzar a llorar de forma desconsolada.

* * *

La doctora Vickers suspendió el encuentro y ambos fueron conducidos de nuevo a sus habitaciones correspondientes para que continuasen bajo observación. Se sentía plena una vez que soltó aquello ya que francamente fue lo que quiso decir desde el momento cero de toda la supuesta relación idílica entre ellos dos. Su reacción fue esperable como a la vez totalmente hilarante... ¿Qué no se dio cuenta nunca? «Ah, el buen romántico empedernido de Ethan... Qué triste que seas tan patético _»._ Ella quería curarse e irse de una buena vez lejos para poder continuar con su fuente de ingresos; no era extravagante, solamente quería un buen fajo de capital bajo su colchón y lugares bellos a los cuales disfrutar. Nada más.

No se los pudo dar de niña porque todo fue a su universidad, aunque cambiaria eso de forma total.

Caminó un rato por el interior de la pequeña habitación donde solamente había una cama, una mesa con dos sillas, una televisión y varios equipos médicos. El baño no contaba para ella como objeto de la habitación, por lo que nunca lo contaba como mueble de la misma; por las noticias pasaban los informes diarios, las notas conducidas por periodistas volubles a gente desagradable y nada más. No tenía acceso a internet ni mucho menos a su teléfono celular: todo eso estaba restringido a los pacientes de los niveles biológicos más altos. Según los tipos de la seguridad todo eso era para que no se informara sobre su localización o que mediante la interceptación de los datos provenientes del teléfono móvil pudiese encontrarlos fácilmente. «Se supone que es útil... Pero me encantaría perder tiempo hurgando mis redes sociales ».

Se sentó sobre la dura cama buscando perderse en sus propios pensamientos después de sentirse satisfecha consigo misma.

Al otro lado y al fondo del pasillo, la doctora Vickers intentaba calmar el destrozado corazón de Ethan. El pobre tipo se sentía fatal porque su propia puta esposa le dijo que quería el divorcio... «Sin rodeos ni inhibiciones... Que hija de puta» _._ Si eso le hubiese pasado a ella sin dudas que hubiesen saltado varios dientes de la otra persona, ya que prácticamente le escupió que era un bueno para nada como también que un iluso por haberle creído tan ciegamente. Emily sabia que por amor la gente hacía cosas increíbles como impensadas; sin ir más lejos, ella abandonó Raccoon City por orden expresa de Brad, con sus cosas en el maletero, los perros en el asiento de atrás custodiando a la recién nacida Chelsea y ella al volante. Obedeció porque entendía que era lo mejor para todos como también que era lo que su esposo –quien amó profundamente a la mujer- quería.

 _«_ Pero si de la nada y con el mismo tipo de historia que tuvo este pobre muchacho me dice que quiere divorciarse DE ESA MANERA, yo salto por encima de la mesa y le destrozo la cara. De eso que no quede dudas»

Frotó el brazo del muchacho mientras le tendía un pañuelo descartable. Le aseguró que le enviarían los mejores psicólogos del país para que pudiese sacar toda la angustia del pecho sin problemas como también los mejores profesionales. Los demás en la habitación llevaban trajes de riesgo biológico que eran desinfectados al salir y luego destruidos. No había que quedarse con ninguna posibilidad de que esa bacteria apestosa saliera del tercer subsuelo del hospital ni mucho menos.

Ella, por su parte, no levaba nada encima. Solamente la desinfectaban al salir y escaneaban su ropa y objetos con la nueva tecnología de punta de la adorable BSAA; Como era infectada del virus E, era inmune a lo que sea que estuviese en el cuerpo de Ethan. Lo descubrió casi por casualidad al examinar unas muestras de sangre del muchacho, en donde descubrió que una gotita de su sangre –con los virones dentro obviamente- era inmune al mecanismo fagocitador de la bacteria; sin contar con que podía destruir las células bacterianas para tomar el control de la muestra. Por eso no sentía ningún tipo de tapujo o traba para hablar con el desdichado rubio.

Ethan aceptó el pañuelo desechable y lo utilizó aun llorando. Su rostro estaba carmesí al igual que sus ojos; su frente estaba arrugada como pálida; su corazón destrozado vilmente. ¿Era todo una broma de mal gusto? ¿Era simplemente eso?

Todavía no daba crédito a las palabras que escuchó salir de la boca de Mia, no podía creerlo sencillamente. Tanto tiempo buscándola, llorando su pérdida... Habiéndola encontrado y superado todos los obstáculos habidos y por haber para ¿Eso? Casi que no quería creerlo. Le pidió a la señora Vickers si podía averiguar más sobre las intenciones de ella, como también si podía confirmarle al ciento por ciento si eso era verdad. Necesitaba respuestas, confirmaciones serias, no cosas dichas en frente de extraños... No sabía por qué pero sentía que podía confiar en aquella mujer de cabellos rubios. Algo le decía que era de confianza como también de intenciones nobles.

Todos se marcharon dejándolo a solas en aquel horrible espacio blanco; sintió el vacío aún más fuerte que nunca. Quería ir a su pueblo natal –Taylor- para abrazar a su familia y que estos lo consolasen. Su psiquis lo demandaba fuertemente como también su autoestima. «Qué vergüenza romper un matrimonio frente a completos desconocidos... Me siento sucio». Se recostó en la fría cama de la habitación para quedarse dormido en un sueño intranquilo como al mismo tiempo repleto de pesadillas.

* * *

Chelsea caminaba a la par de su jefe por los pasillos de la segunda planta, papeles en mano y el habla apurado. Kirkmann oía todo mientras miraba hacia el frente; su rostro demacrado por el estrés sumado la falta de sueño le infería un semblante extenuado como también blanquecino. Luisiana era un dolor de cabeza para varios allí dentro, todos los involucrados en la investigación pedían no hablar más del asunto por el hastío que este provocaba en sus mentes. La muchacha le repasaba de nuevo los datos –con información corregida aquella misma mañana- al tiempo que esquivaba a las demás personas que pasaban por el amplio lugar. Saludó rápidamente a algunos de sus compañeros con una sonrisa al tiempo que continuaba parloteando sobre lo explayado en los papeles; el hombre de cabellos blancos le pidió amablemente que se lo dejase a él para darles un repaso profundo, felicitó la dedicación que le estaba dando al trabajo como también le aconsejó que se tomara –por más breve que fuese- un descanso.

Haciendo caso omiso a lo último expresado por el hombre, la jovencita sonrió de oreja a oreja mientras daba unos saltitos de alegría. Kirkmann, algo sorprendido por aquel comportamiento no tan usual, le palmeó el hombro con facciones extrañadas para luego marcharse al ascensor. Subiría a su despacho para leer todo, controlarlo hasta la saciedad y finalmente entregarlo al primer edificio. Sus jefes estaban más que encantados con los progresos obtenidos, aconsejando que incitara a su gente a cargo a continuar realizando la labor. El hombre sabia a la perfección que eso era exprimir demasiado a las pobres personas, asique obviaba aquella parte. Simplemente les recomendaba que continuasen. Solo eso...

Exultante, la chica continuó por el pasillo hasta el final, donde al entornar hacia la derecha, se encontraba su "caja de zapatos". Su lugar de trabajo no era exactamente grande después del ascenso, apenas si media cuatro metros por otros cuatro. Así de minúscula era su área donde desarrollar las tareas laborales, pero no se quejaba. Tenía una para ella sola y no se encontraba en las oficinas compartidas; fue la envidia de muchos de los demás ejecutivos de menor rango, recibiendo rumores que decían "su puesto no puede ser más asignado por sus familiares porque no alcanza el día" o "la niña mimada de Redfield siempre obtiene lo mejor"

Acalló todo un buen día en donde se juntó a almorzar con los generadores de aquellas cosas hirientes para comunicarles que ella lo había ganado todo por merito propio como así por dedicación absoluta. De la cría que entregaba papeles con dieciséis ahora era una trabajadora exhaustiva de diecinueve –al borde de los veinte-. Atrás quedó los momentos en donde "mágicamente" le daban papeles importantes para llevar a gente aun más importante, igualmente detrás quedo los momentos en los que Chris le concedía algunas tareas que no eran para ella. Su madre simplemente le comentó a Kirkmann –quien antaño necesitó alguien que fuese como un secretario- que su hija quería ganarse algo de dinero para la universidad, el buen hombre le abrió las puertas al trabajo duro que luego ella se encargó de mejorar.

Era ya un adulto, no necesitaba favores de las personas que prácticamente la habían criado... _A veces._

Ingresó con el corazón contento al tiempo que su estomago comenzaba a crujir desesperado por una fuente de energía. Se sentó detrás del escritorio –que estaba correctamente posicionado frente a un amplio ventanal- para revolver su bolso. Sacó el empaquetado de _Double Chocolate Nantucket Dark Chocolate_ y se dispuso a desayunar; no solía hacerlo en su casa porque era de elegir quedarse un rato más en la cama antes que levantarse a deglutir algo que siempre le caía fatal, sin contar con que le gustaba perder tiempo antes de comenzar a arreglarse para salir de la casa. Su cuerpo ya estaba tan habituado que recién pasadas las nueve treinta comenzaba a sentir el llamado de su estomago.

Mientras masticaba y sentía una explosión culinaria en sus papilas gustativas, comenzó a hurgar en su bolso. Debía encontrar la credencial que le permitía entrar al subsuelo especial -donde ella estuvo por mucho tiempo- para poder comprobar a las dos víctimas que eran recién llegados de los testeos preliminares de la otra compañía que los ayudaba. No diría jamás el nombre porque era la peor blasfemia del mundo para su corazón, siendo ellos mismos los que causaron el mayor mal al mundo. Sacó del interior todas las carpetas como al mismo tiempo sus objetos personales para recordar que torpemente la había dejado junto al florero en la mesilla de las llaves. Casi suelta un grito cargado de rabia cuando recibió un mensaje de su madre.

 _ **"Se canceló la reunión con los dos sujetos, ni sueñes en alistarte"**_ Sentenció su madrecita. Extrañada, le preguntó el por qué. Emily prefirió ahorrarse la tortura de escribir demasiado dentro del dispositivo móvil y la llamó, su hija contestó con confusión.

— ¿Qué demonios paso? —inquirió antes de siquiera dejarle decir "Hola" a la mujer. Emily suspiró y reprendió a su hija por ser tan... Chelsea.

—Hola, ¿Qué tal corazón? Mi día comenzó fantástico ¿Y el tuyo? Funciona ser cortes y decir buen día, hija. –la castaña la cortó por raíz—. Resulta que la sujeto número dos, quien estaba frente al sujeto número uno, le soltó básicamente que era un pusilánime bueno para nada y que quería divorciarse cuando pudiese pisar fuera del hospital.

La joven sintió un escalofrío mientras tragaba. « _¿Qué persona haría algo así? Una verdadera putada»._

— ¡Que mierda de persona!

—Concuerdo contigo pese a que deteste que insultes, pero así es. Ahora el pobre tipo está llorando a mares en su propia habitación con el corazón destrozado, mientras ella probablemente estará viendo la pared con cara de satisfacción. –Emily salió a la calle y el ruido del tránsito pudo llegar a los oídos de la joven. La mujer tuvo que levantar un poco el tono de voz al igual que su hija—. No la conozco y detesto prejuzgar a las personas, pero esta tipa tiene pinta de ser un demonio. ¡Hasta tiene cara de mala persona!

—No puedo asegurar lo contrario, pero verla en la foto me da la idea que es una terrible persona. –Chelsea comenzó a guardar todo el contenido de nuevo dentro de su bolso—. Me siento mal por el hombre ese, se lo que se siente que te rompan así el corazón.

Su madre sabía que efectivamente así era todo. Joe le destrozó el corazón a su hija en más de una ocasión por lo que era candidata ideal para entender a Ethan Winters.

—Lo sé. Escucha Chels, dejé a mis ayudantes que hablasen con ellos dos y les preguntasen si ya querrían comenzar con el tratamiento. Si obtengo dos confirmaciones mañana a la mañana estaría inoculando los virus. Me encantaría que estuvieses por lo menos en una de las inoculaciones así puedes hablar con ellos y tranquilizarlos... Tú pasaste por esto al igual que yo por lo que sabes lo horrible que puede ser el procedimiento.

La joven se recostó en su asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

– ¡Claro! Siempre me gustó participar en tus actividades ilegales... —pudo escuchar un suspiro al otro lado de la línea que fue capaz de provocarle risa—. De acuerdo, pero no esperes que esté besándole el culo a esa mujer. No se merece que alguien a quien también le rompieron el corazón le visite.

—No faltas a la verdad allí, querida. Agradezco que hayas aceptado por lo que te veo a las diez treinta como máximo si es que obtengo los dos permisos.

— ¡De acuerdo! Dale recuerdos a Parker cuando llegues a casa. —Como no se verían en el resto del día, la saludó cálidamente para luego colgar.

 _«_ La putada **más grande**... ¿Cómo es que hay personas que tienen el estomago para hacer eso? ¿Cómo es que alguien puede vivir consigo mismo después de haber lastimado a alguien?»

Sintió exactamente lo que sentía en aquel momento el muchacho: desolación, desesperanza como también deseos de una explicación. Oh, sí lo sabía con exactitud... El sentimiento de aturdimiento después de una ruptura -en ese caso el pedido de una- era tremendo, tanto que dejaba una huella imborrable en la vida de las personas. Deseó que el pobre tipo no se torturase exactamente demasiado con el tema como también rezó por él. «Todos merecen ser felices...»

* * *

 _Durante la tarde, el mismo día._

* * *

— ¿Qué tal, Chris? —le saludó cordialmente, todavía con restos de una dona en su boca pastosa. El hombre supo que estaba comiendo al escucharle atragantarse un par de veces.

—Excelente, ¿Está rica la merienda?

—De muerte. Oye, si mamá pregunta no me saltee el almuerzo saludable de todos los martes. No quiero que vuelva a reñirme por no ingerir nada que no tenga vitaminas o nutrientes.

—Técnicamente lo hace por tu bien, pero de acuerdo. —el castaño se echó hacia atrás en su silla, mirando a la pared marfilada de su despacho. Jugueteaba con un bolígrafo entre sus dedos, haciéndolo girar. Desde su computador de escritorio se reproducía el segundo álbum de estudio de Nirvana–. Escuché por ahí que sigues dando en el clavo con los últimos datos de Luisiana. ¡Felicitaciones!

La chica rio, se limpió con el dorso las pocas migajas que le quedaban.

—Toda la semana sentada en mi oficinita sirvió con creces, te lo aseguro. ¡Y Gracias! ¡No puedo creer que todo esto esté yendo fenomenalmente bien! Si todavía puedo escuchar a mi jefe amenazarme en cuanto a esto...

—"Si lo arruinas volverás a repartir papeles, Chelsea. Luego no digas que no te lo advertí."—recitó el hombre con barba. Los años se reflejaban en su rostro, el cual comenzaba a exhibir arrugas en varias partes del mismo—. Como olvidar la mejor amenaza en la historia...

—Papá le hubiese roto la cara.

—No, le hubiese dado tercamente la razón como cuando tú me la das a mí cada vez que reprendo a alguno de tus ex amigos.

Rió divertida al otro lado de la línea.

—Pero usualmente la tienes... Así que yo gano. ¿Alguna novedad?

— ¿Picaste el anzuelo Redfiliano? ¡Vaya, eso sí que fue rápido!

—Chris, no me obligues a mandarte al demonio de nuevo... No soporto que Jill me regañe después porque " _solamente ella puede hacerlo_ ". Ya sabes que me siguen importando como seres humanos, aunque algunos son más parecidos a los animales que a otra cosa, pero la casa se reserva las palabras.

—No sé hasta qué punto puedo poner eso como verdad... Pero bueno. Pasaron a la hora del almuerzo buscándote, pero como te fuiste con los de tu sector se fueron cada uno a sus casas. Liam te deja un recado de felicitación por tu trabajo como igualmente Sammy y Joe. Están contentos de que te esté resultando todo tan bien aquí dentro.

—No sabría decirte si eso es sincero o si simplemente lo hicieron porque Jovi o Sandy les ordenaron que lo hiciesen. Eso te lo aseguro.

El castaño suspiró al tiempo que meneaba lentamente la cabeza. Se rascó la barbilla al tiempo que bajaba el volumen de la música un poco más.

—Sonaban auténticos, cariño. No seas tan dura con ellos.

La escuchó bufar; ella se incorporó al tiempo que tomaba un buen trago de gaseosa Coca-Cola.

—Chris, seamos simplemente honestos. No les creo nada porque cada vez que vuelvo a creerles todo vuelve a pasar. Vuelvo a escuchar la misma mierda de que yo "soy una persona desagradable que no merece existir en la faz de la Tierra" o que "siempre las cosas malas pasan alrededor mío"; "sin dudas que estando lejos de ella no nos metemos en problemas" fue prácticamente el mejor que se pudieron inventar. Sin contar con que anoche me destrozaron por todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber en el puto planeta... -Suspiró irritada- Simplemente no les voy a volver a creer nunca más nada en lo que reste de mi existencia.

El hombre de orbes azulados vio como los ojos de los presentes se entristecían y algunos se cubrían con una película acuosa.

—El asunto del internet pasó hace más de un mes, Chels. Vamos, que la gente a veces realmente cambia.

— ¿Wesker cambió la segunda vez que me raptó? ¿La grandiosa Meredith se sintió mal después de haberme golpeado repetidas veces en el estomago? No, ninguno lo hizo como ellos tampoco. La gente no cambia, Chris. No te respondí la jodida llamada para que terminásemos mal...

Levantó las manos frustrado. Tenía razón en todo lo que estaba diciendo pero no iba a aceptarlo abiertamente todo. Se quedaría pensativo acerca del la situación para después llamarla con tranquilidad. Se despidieron con un saludo rápido debido a que ya era la hora en que Chelsea volviese a su casa y él presionó el botón que finalizaba la llamada. Observó como los tres chicos se miraban entre ellos con rostros tristes para después dirigirle una a él que le rompió el corazón. Trató de decir algo, pero nada se le ocurría en aquellos momentos que fuese lo suficientemente bueno como para no apesadumbrar más a aquellos pobres chicos.

—Lo intenté, de veras que lo hice... Pero es tan terca...

—Déjalo ya, Chris. Lo entendemos. –Respondió Liam, el chico alto y de cabello azabache con tono molesto.

—Es verdad, por fin nos damos cuenta que no quiere volver a vernos u hablarnos—Secundó Samantha mientras Chris se levantaba y abrazaba a cada uno de ellos. Negó rotundamente al tiempo que los tres lo rodearon con un abrazo.

—Solamente está molesta, saben que se le pasa después de un tiempo...

— ¿Cuánto? ¿Tres meses? ¿Un año? —Joe se separó de ellos para mirarlo con el gesto fruncido. «Este chico tiene razón de tal manera que hasta me está dejando sin argumentos como para defenderla... _»_ —Estoy cansado de esperar a que se le pase, Chris. Lo sabemos bien: la cagamos de una manera extraordinaria en el pasado pero realmente lo sentimos. Ella no lo ve porque no quiere hacerlo.

Nadie soltó nada para afirmarlo o contradecirlo. Los despidió con una palmada en la espalda a cada uno mientras repasaba todas las maneras posibles de hacer que Chelsea fuera capaz de responder de manera adecuada ante una información traída de sus viejos amigos. Entendía su frustración como desengaño ante ellos, pero también estaba de parte de los demás involucrados. Toda la situación era una completa porquería que parecía nunca acabar. Se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio para terminar su trabajo mientras sonaba _On a Plain_ de fondo.

 _«_ La vida con cuatro jóvenes adultos nunca es fácil... Que Alice y Malcolm nunca crezcan por el amor de Dios» _._

Solo un valiente podría hacer cambiar de opinión a la muchacha de cabellos achocolatados... O él, nadie más.

* * *

 _22:50 PM_

* * *

Chelsea estaba por irse a su habitación cuando sonó el teléfono de su sala de estar. Fue corriendo como pudo –debido a que sus medias le hacían resbalar en el suelo lustrado de madera- evitando caerse. Lo cogió rápidamente al tercer llamado y descubrió para su sorpresa que era Parker al otro lado. Lo saludó amorosamente, charlando un rato de cómo les había ido aquel día.

—Como siempre, pero hoy el trabajo recayó en mí. —El castaño ponía voz acongojada al hablar. Su acento lo volvía todo más creíble—. Así que estoy deshecho. Solo llamaba para informarte que tu querida madre comunica que mañana oficialmente tendrás que presentarte en el hospital antes de las diez treinta. Te gusten los hospitales o no como también te guste la hora o no.

— ¿Por ende voy directo allí en vez de ir a la oficina? —Se sentó en el apoya brazos de su sofá—. Porque a nivel trafico sería más conveniente hacer eso mismo.

—No especificó nada en absoluto contra ello, asique puedes tomarlo si quieres. Solamente dijo que vayas como que también hagas lo que te resulte más cómodo.

—Siempre tan especifica... Bueno, entonces dile que la veré allí. Hasta mañana, Parker.

Se despidieron con mucho cariño para que finalmente ella colgara.

Buscó su bolso, lo preparó en el mismo sofá donde se había sentado y dejó la credencial sobre el mismo. Esta vez no se perdería nada de eso ya que estaba muy emocionada. Su teléfono notificó un mensaje entrante al cual ignoró por haber visto el emisor del mismo. « _No me apetece hablar con traidores en este momento... Mejor lo dejo recuperando la carga y me voy a dormir»._ Lo apagó y lo conectó a la fuente de corriente. Se preparó antes de dormir –lavó sus dientes hasta el hartazgo, llenó un vaso de agua para las píldoras de la mañana siguiente y orinó- apagó todas las luces de la casa y se llevó a sus adorables caniches a dormir con ella. Dallas y Rosie estaban felices de volver a acompañarla en una noche de sueño. Polly- Sue, perra bóxer de cabeza maciza al igual que gigante, roncaba fuera.

Se recostó y tapó con sus sabanas; fuera hacía calor, por lo que el aire acondicionado central funcionaba a unos agradables veinte grados. Los perritos se le echaron sobre la espalda y en cuestión de minutos se sumió en un sueño profundo.


	3. Capitulo 2

Ethan estaba aterrado en un extremo inimaginable. Le daba mucho miedo la idea de no saber cuánto tiempo iba a estar en un estado de sedación completa como al mismo tiempo transformándose lentamente. Su humanidad estaba en juego –estaba seguro que la perdería en medio de todo el asunto- y se sentía demasiado asustado como para pensar en algo más alegre. Conoció a la bonita hija de la mujer que lo curaría del mal que aún lo aquejaba y podía asegurar que, aunque su presencia a su lado era bienvenida, no lo calmaba en lo absoluto.

—Todo saldrá de perlas, ya lo verás. Estoy a tu lado en este momento tan horrible porque, al fin de cuentas, yo también lo viví y sé lo que se siente.

Recostado en la camilla de la sala de operaciones donde lo condujeron esa misma mañana, sentía los deseos más fuertes de escapar. Su instinto de lucha o huida estaba al límite; sabía que no llegaría a ningún lado sin que lo atraparan o muriese, pero por lo menos estaría fuera de aquel sitio tan aterradoramente blanco. « _Soporté muchas cosas en mi vida, pero nada como esto. Comparando, Dulvey fue un paseo en bicicleta»._ Exageraba bastante en aquel momento debido al profundo pánico, aunque estaba seguro que podía igualarlo con lo que vivió ¿Verdad? Le estaba cogiendo un odio brutal a los hospitales y en especial al personal que lo trataba como un leproso. No tenía nada contra aquellas personas que querían ayudarlo, pero por lo menos esperaba un trato un poco más cordial por parte del personal médico que acompañaba a la doctora Vickers.

 _«Las únicas que demostraron que les importa mi vida en esta última semana fueron la doctora y su hija; dos personas para las cuales no soy alguien que podría matarlas... Porque probablemente ellas puedan matarme a mi»._

Eran dos buenas mujeres, quienes estaban disponibles a sus necesidades tan vulnerables. Le sorprendió el gesto humano de la mujer de unos cuarenta años en el momento en que _**ella**_ –no quería ni siquiera pronunciar su nombre porque le volvía más histérico- le rompió vilmente el corazón. ¡La de orbes azulados le frotó el brazo, maldita sea, mientras él lloraba desconsoladamente! Los estirados ayudantes ni siquiera lo miraron a los ojos cuando le entregaron el asqueroso papel que debía firmar antes del procedimiento, carajo. Eran simplemente un puñado de inútiles insensibles del demonio.

Le sorprendió gratamente la jovencita de cabellos castaños, quien le tomó la mano mientras le colocaban un intravenoso. Vio bondad y entendimiento en sus ojos avellanados como también un corazón amigable apenas entró en contacto con él. Pocos jóvenes a su edad –le daba no más de veinte años- eran tan amistosos como ella. « _Y pocos pueden decirte a ciencia cierta lo feo que es esto, eso está más que claro»._

A su alrededor preparaban todo para inyectarle el virus como para también sedarlo por lo que durara el procedimiento; según la doctora, no estaría allí más de media hora y que al finalizar todo lo devolverían a su habitación de aislamiento para que lograra hacer una simbiosis completa. Debía fusionar por su cuenta al virus y convivir con él de manera estable para continuar su vida... si es que podía hacerla de forma normal.

Todos estaban cubiertos de las batas blancas de los cirujanos, hasta la chica a su lado llevaba barbijo y un gorro para el cabello. Supuso que le sonreía al tiempo que lo escrutaba por los frunces de su piel alrededor de sus ojos.

— ¿Duele cuando te lo aplican? —inquirió con una voz temblorosa. Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Por suerte no, pero puedes sentir como algo corre a través de tus venas sin detenerse. Eso te lo aseguro... es raro de explicar. Cuando lo experimentes sabrás a qué hago referencia. —Se detuvo al comprobar el gesto descompuesto del muchacho—. Lo siento, no era mi intención sonar _tan_ mal...

Le restó importancia meneando la cabeza.

—Por lo menos me tratas como humano, eso es algo.

Ella asintió levemente al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

—No son muy agradables los tipos de este piso, ¿Verdad? Es de entender. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Estuve hace casi dos años aquí y puedo dar por sentado que también me trataron igual.

—No son gente de conversar mucho con los que están destinados a este piso, ¿Cierto?

Ella volvió a negar y se le escapó una risita traviesa.

—Solo hacen su trabajo porque los obligan. Créeme, sino todos estos Einsteins se irían corriendo a sus casas... Para mi debe ser por miedo con los agentes que manipulan. La atención al paciente en este piso es la peor de todas, gana por mayoría.

Estuvieron en silencio un momento al tiempo que dentro de la habitación existía un movimiento constante de personas. El anestesista preparó todo su equipo; quien lo inyectaría trajo un maletín consigo de apariencia muy sofisticado con un cierre digital; las enfermeras median constantemente sus signos vitales al tiempo que le preguntaban de forma seca si estaba cómodo así. Sarcásticamente respondía que si, esperando que notaran su profundo malestar con el personal como también con su situación. Giró su cabeza a un lado y finalmente volvió a observar a la jovencita, quien hablaba en voz baja con uno de los científicos.

Al ver que le observaba fijamente, volteó en su dirección. Por un brevísimo instante, la mirada de ella se posicionó sobre su muñeca izquierda que llevaba la fatídica marca de la moto sierra.

— ¿Cómo haces para vivir con eso? ¿No te cansa después de mucho?

Con un suspiro que dejaba denotar más de lo que realmente quería saber, ella asintió cansadamente.

—Es un autentico dolor en el culo estar todo el tiempo midiendo la cantidad de viriones en sangre, pero por lo menos uno de los científicos que ayuda a mamá desde Londres creó un reloj capaz de manejar toda esa información. Con un poco de nanotecnología y la tecnología disponible actualmente para el consumo, ya no tengo que estar extrayéndome sangre cada día de la semana. Te acostumbras al cabo de un momento; aprendes a lidiar con ello. Entreno mensualmente para contrarrestar los efectos aunque la meditación y un buen descanso suelen servir de mucha ayuda para el mismo fin. Estoy sumamente harta, pero agradecida que la maldita cosa que hay en ese maletín —con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda lo señaló— me permitió vivir mucho tiempo más.

— ¿Bastante tiempo hace que te lo inocularon?

—Desde los seis años que estoy con esta porquería, y tengo casi veintiuno... Por ende si, hace mucho.

 _«Tiene más agallas que yo y medio mundo junto»._

— ¡Prácticamente toda tu vida!

—Prácticamente toda la vida, sí señor.

—Eres valiente por soportar todo eso. Digo, estando desde hace tanto con el virus en sangre...

—Supongo que sí, pero prefiero dejar el calificativo valiente para alguien que se mete en medio de un territorio repleto de infectados con el virus T o alguna variante. Suelo denominarme "BOW consiente y bastante humana en ocasiones".

Sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Todo el personal allí dentro se acercó a la mesa, informándole que comenzarían con el procedimiento al cabo de un momento. Inspiró aire muy despacio intentando calmar su corazón que comenzó a latir desbocado. Lentamente pero a paso muy firme, la probable perdición se acercaba a él; su vida no sería la misma después de todo aquello y mucho menos... Sobresaltado, se acordó de su familia. ¿Sus padres y hermanas sabían algo de él? ¿Fueron informados?

—Señorita Vickers... —La aludida lo observó atentamente— ¿Mi familia sabe algo del resultado de este procedimiento?

—Chelsea, de ahora en adelante. Y si, tus padres saben de todo esto e inclusive ellos dieron el visto bueno. Permanece tranquilo, Ethan, que ellos saben toda la porquería y rezan por ti.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación. Apretó la mano de la mujercita para recibir un apretón alentador de respuesta. El científico/ médico encargado de administrarle una dosis del virus se acercó a la mesa y le dijo todo lo que sucedería. Solamente atinó a asentir con la cabeza para luego ver como el anestesista le colocaba la máscara con la que lo dormiría; aspiró aquel gas pausadamente, notando como todos sus sentidos se adormecían con cada inhalación. La habitación se convirtió en un remolino atroz que lo engullía con cada segundo que pasaba, los rostros de los presentes se distorsionaron de tal manera que ya no era posible distinguir los rasgos; las facciones tersas y jóvenes de de quien le tomaba la mano fue lo último que vio antes de sumirse en un sueño profundo donde –y gracias a la droga- no hubo pesadillas, solamente una habitación azabache donde su atormentada conciencia no lo persiguió con escenas de el peor acontecimiento de su vida.

El doctor Newman inoculó satisfactoriamente al hombre rubio en cuestión de segundos. Chelsea simplemente observó la escena con el corazón en la garganta, sintiendo como todo aquello representaba un punto muy lejano en su vida.

Ethan fue conducido en un estado de sedación a su respectiva habitación, conectado a un trillón de cables y aparatos que le medían las constantes vitales. Lo último que vio la jovencita fue la estancia ocupada únicamente por el hombre y nada más; se marchó al cabo de quince minutos del piso directo a su trabajo.

Ese día, tocaba entrenamiento contra las bio armas.

* * *

 _En la otra habitación._

* * *

Emily supo que esa mujer era completamente indeseable cuando le faltó el respeto a todos aquellos que la atendieron. Si, no todos los que trabajaban allí era una gema a la hora de atender a los pacientes, pero por lo menos merecían cierto respeto porque arriesgaban sus vidas por ayudar a los infortunados que estaban en el B3. No sabía bien que tramaba, la mirada que le dedicó al momento de inyectarle el virus le heló el alma. Parecía divertida, casi ansiosa por recibir la inyección al momento de dormirse profundamente. « _Casi como si deseara los efectos...»_ Era una pena, porque la dosis que le administró fue la justa y necesaria como para erradicar la bacteria de su cuerpo. Nada más.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí sin mirarla allí, tendida en la camilla donde la transportaron hasta su habitación en concreto. Le repugnaba la sola idea de que esa mujer fuese salvada con su creación tan especial; « _De cualquier manera, la creaste para todos, no solamente para "gente bien portada que no mata una mosca"»_. Se reprendió a sí misma en el instante por pensar de aquella manera egoísta. No nació para diferenciar seres humanos, sino para salvarlos.

No trabajaba en la BSAA para salvar a unos si y otros no.

Caminó con tranquilidad por el pasillo blanco, encontrándose con su hija en la otra punta esperando el ascensor. Chelsea debía marcharse inmediatamente a la oficina ya que eran más de las once cuarenta, límite para tardanzas justificadas. La muchacha la saludó con un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y ambas abordaron el aparato.

— ¿Qué tal fue la cosa en el quirófano 1? —preguntó amistosamente.

La chica llevaba una expresión neutra en el rostro en aquel preciso instante.

—Bien, el tipo estaba muy nervioso —carraspeó con la garganta y presionó el botón para llegar a la planta baja—. Se le notaba a la legua, pero lo hizo bien. Ahora hay que esperar, pero soy optimista en su caso. Al virus le encanta los cuerpos con heridas mortales...

Ambas rieron. Era verdad: inyectado en una persona con una herida de clase mortal era tan efectivo como reparador. La creación de Emily era un completo éxito si tan solo no fuera tan... Tan recuerdo a Umbrella.

—Mi creación es bastante sádica, debo decir... Pero funciona para salvar personas. Eso es lo bueno.

—De cualquier forma, esperemos a ver cómo reacciona tu creación en ambos cuerpos. —Se rascó la barbilla—. A mi parecer no habrá mucho efecto secundario como en las primeras veces que lo utilizaste, soy optimista respecto a estos casos.

La mujer de cabellos dorados asintió enérgicamente; las puertas se abrieron y saludaron al guardia de seguridad –con un poco de sobrepeso pero corazón de oro- que esperaba con sus cosas. Rudy, como era llamado por la gente del hospital, les tendió sus objetos personales y comentó que era un día muy soleado en la capital administrativa del país. Charlaron unos momentos para despedirse rápidamente, sus obligaciones llamaban.

Después de la pausa obligatoria en su conversación, Emily retomó el asunto con palabras claves. Hablar en público de aquello se le antojaba... violento.

—El muchachón es distinto al que conocimos tu y yo, hija. Es más estable en esta ocasión; si causa daños en el cuerpo de otras personas no serán más que una fiebre intensa o jaquecas horrendas.

—Como desearía ser yo la que tenga a ese niñato... Una lástima.

Rieron.

— ¿Harás algo este fin de semana? Parker propuso hacer una parrillada por su cumpleaños y sugirió que te lo dijese lo más pronto posible. —Era martes; Chelsea, quien conocía tan bien a su madre, supuso que se lo había dicho la misma mañana y la mujer no pudo esperar—. Vienen a casa los de siempre. Chris comentó que traería a los mellizos para que los entretuvieras un poco con trucos fáciles de magia...

El rostro juvenil se iluminó; la mujer supuso que estaba más que confirmada su asistencia.

— ¡Claro! ¡No hago mucho ahora que en la universidad se acabaron las clases, por lo que me encantaría asistir! ¿Acaso la buena de Sherry Birkin se negó nuevamente por su barrigota?

Emily dejó ver una sonrisa ladina y negó con la cabeza.

—Adora a Parker, dijo que estaría ya a partir de las nueve de la mañana. Ella y su barriga. ¿Confirmo tu asistencia?

Embarazada de unos cinco meses pero con un vientre bastante grande, Sherry prefería quedarse en su casa debido a las constantes molestias que sentía estando fuera. Emily sabía que era bastante absurdo, pero nunca le reprochaba nada. Jake no discutía sobre aquel asunto debido a que todavía estaba haciéndose la idea de que el pequeño que saldría de esa tripa sería suyo. Lo más extraño de todo es que no fue buscado y sin embargo apareció igualmente tocando la puerta de la pareja.

—Creí que la confirmaron antes de preguntarme... ¿Va a haber perritos calientes?

— ¡Todos los que entren en tu estómago!

—Cuenten conmigo.

* * *

 _Esa misma tarde_

* * *

Sudorosa y con los leggins pegados suciamente contra sus piernas, caminaba por los pasillos directo a las duchas. Apestaba con creces y sin duda que necesitaba una gloriosa ducha para quitarse todo el sudor al igual que los pastitos que aún tenía adheridos contra los codos. Era bastante tarde –alrededor de las cinco treinta- pero por ser verano no oscurecería hasta dentro de unas tres horas. El sol seguía firme en el cielo, sin necesidad de irse; tenía suerte ya que no había clases en la universidad en aquel punto del año. Los estudiantes eran favorecidos por los planetas alineados y disfrutaban de unas pequeñas vacaciones de verano sin tener que estar repasando teorías o rompiéndose el coco en las clases aburridas. Chelsea se sentía particularmente triste porque lo único que amaba más que la BSAA eran sus clases universitarias. Se aburría bastante al llegar a su casa, pero el _Fallout_ siempre le sacaba una sonrisa al final de cuentas.

Secó una gotita de sudor que le caía por la frente con el dorso de la mano cuando vio como Joe giraba por la esquina del pasillo en su dirección. « _Maldita suerte la mía cruzarme con aquel imbécil JUSTAMENTE AHORA»._ Quedaba claro que no era la moneda que más deseaba en aquel momento del día, ni tampoco que era alguien a quien deseara ver luego que Gregory –hijo de Geoffrey y antiguo compañero de su padre- la masacrara con el entrenamiento. Estaba agotada tanto física como emocionalmente, y ver como su ex novio se acercaba casi a la carrera en su dirección le trastornó el resto de la tarde.

El rubio recuperó un momento el aire antes de detenerse frente a ella. En sus ojos pudo encontrar una sorpresa como una alegría inusitada; creyó en el segundo que era falso, como todo lo que aquel estúpido podía llegar a hacer, decir o pensar. Se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que ella lo pasaba de largo. Rápidamente, la detuvo con un rápido movimiento.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Preguntó casi en suplica. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado cerca de ella y sentía ganas de asestarle un puñetazo.

Irritada y dejando escapar un bufido como prueba de ello, volteó rápidamente para intentar escapar de su charla ridícula. El muchacho de un metro noventa -y de dos simples zancadas- se colocó frente a ella bloqueándole el paso.

— ¿De qué demonios quieres platicar? ¿Y por qué precisamente tiene que ser en este maldito instante? Llevo prisa por irme a casa, no sé si sabías, y tampoco es que tenga ganas de que estés bloqueándome el paso.

El otro ni siquiera se inmutó a la mirada asesina que la castaña le estaba dedicando. Respiró hondo.

—Nos debemos una charla los dos... sobre toda la mierda en nuestras vidas.

La chica soltó una risotada sarcástica que retumbó hacia ambos extremos del corredor.

—No debo nada A NADIE, creo habértelo dejado muy en claro hace unos años. Deja de pensar en la persona que "genera problemas" para comenzar a pensar tu futuro. —Intentó avanzar pero fue nuevamente detenida por el muchacho de espalda ancha. Era mucho más alto que ella por lo que contaba con una amplia desventaja. Los veinte centímetros que le faltaba para alcanzarlo se burlaban de ella—. Déjame ir, ya sabemos cómo va a terminar esto...

—No, esta vez sin patadas en los testículos. Por el amor de Dios.

—Si sigues impidiéndome el paso, voy a volver a darte una... Pero mucha más fuerte que la anterior al punto de que tengan que sacártelos de la cabeza.

Posó una mano en la pared marfilada mirándola seriamente.

—Basta con esos jueguitos tuyos para evitar comenzar a reconstruir lo que se rompió hace dos años atrás. Necesitamos un momento de catarsis entre nosotros poniéndole fin al drama que hay. —Realizó una pausa para calcular mejor sus palabras— Es muy difícil conversar entre Liam y Sammy. Prácticamente no hablamos ni siquiera nosotros tres; la dinámica se disolvió por completo cuando ellos decidieron formalizar su relación y nosotros enterrar la nuestra.

Insultada brutalmente, no hizo nada por evitar una mueca de indignación.

—Me importa un rábano los problemas que tú tienes con esos dos estúpidos. Lo que nos unía antes está muerto, podrido le agregaría para hacerlo más dramático. ¿Ya se perdieron entre ustedes? ¿O solo se alían en mi contra para destrozarme por todos lados? Además: ¿Qué parte de no voy a volver contigo nunca te entro en el cerebro? —Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse un poco—. No te olvides que Andrew es mi amigo por igual, por lo que me entero de la mitad de sus conversaciones por desgracia.

Quiso responderle, pero fue cortado de raíz por ella con un simple movimiento de su mano delgada y delicada.

¿No les basta con fastidiarme la vida que también se burlan de mi problema? ¿Tan bajo caen como para burlarse de un trastorno psicológico que nunca pedí tener? A partir de ese punto supe de qué clase de palo están hechos ustedes tres... —Siseo—. Del que sale de la mismísima mierda. Burlarse de mi fragilidad mental... Tan bajo que ni siquiera podía creer cuando leí todo

La ira comenzaba a bullir en el interior del joven; tan fuerte que comenzaba a sentir el irrefrenable deseo de darle unos cuantos puñetazos a la pared. Estaba intentando por todos los medios no utilizar su enojo sobre ella, pero con cada embestida de sus palabras hirientes se preguntó si podía llegar a resistir lo suficiente como para no sorprenderla de la forma más horrible de todas. No era un muchacho violento, solamente era una persona que no sabía controlar del todo bien sus problemas con la ira. Solo...

Siento lástima porque sus padres hayan engendrado hijos tan maleducados como huecos. Edward no se merece saber que su único hijo es un imbécil que se mofa del trastorno depresivo crónico de alguien más. Siento pena por ti, Joe, porque...

El límite fue alcanzado tan rápidamente que no pudo detener sus manos de agarrar fuertemente los brazos delgados de Chelsea como tampoco de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo sobre su cuerpo. El rostro se le transformó en milésimas de segundo; el semblante fue tallado por la ira más pura que era conocida en la historia de la humanidad. Ella gimió de dolor al tiempo que sus ojos miraban directamente a los suyos al momento de que intentó apartarse.

—Deja a papá fuera de esto — Dijo con furia. La castaña sintió una punzada de pánico en aquel momento, tal como en el pasado—. Hablas de palabras para caer bajo, pero metes a gente muerta en el medio y eso es algo más que bajo para herir a alguien...

Sus dedos se clavaban con mayor fuerza sobre la piel nívea de la muchacha. Con voz trémula, le rogaba que le dejase ir. No podía pensar en otra cosa que el temor a que algo malo pudiera sucederle... « _Nunca pensé en vivir esto de nuevo...»_

—Eres demasiado irritante en ocasiones, Chelsea. Deberías comenzar a saberlo de una puta vez. Siempre causaste problemas aunque no quisieras verlo; siempre alguien acaba mal por ti. Jugaste el papel absurdo de víctima y todo el puto mundo se lo tragaba sin más. —La presión que generaban sus grandes como fuertes manos era demasiado para poder tolerarla. Sentía que sus huesos podrían romperse de un momento a otro. Las uñas le dejarían marcas para el día siguiente—. Estábamos cansados y por eso lo hicimos saber. Tus reglas sobre cómo funciona una amistad o una pareja está tan increíblemente a tu favor que prácticamente todo tiene que ser para ti.

Estaba inmovilizada a tal punto que ni siquiera las piernas –que le temblaban incontrolablemente- podían efectuar un movimiento de liberación ante aquel aprisionamiento brutal.

—Por eso sentí el irremediable sentimiento de engañarte, porque necesitaba un poco para mí. Cariño lo llaman por otros lados, para que lo sepas; todo era para ti y nada para mí. Acéptalo, Chelsea. Para lo único que eres buena en una relación es para echar un polvo, después eres el ser más inútil del mundo. Narcisista, egoísta, acaparadora de atención y por supuesto mala persona. Eso sería lo que te identifica de aquí hasta Plutón.

Las garras de Joe estaban tan clavadas en su epidermis que comenzaba a cortar el tejido. ¿Dejaría que pase nuevamente? Era más lista ahora, más madura para ser honesta consigo misma. Sus palabras la molestaron porque sentía una descripción de él más que suya. Tensó sus brazos, empujándolo lejos de ella; se haría valer nuevamente, no le importaba una mierda lo que pensara o hiciera. Ella no iba a ser la joven tranquila de antaño.

La zona por donde ella fue tomada estaba enrojecida, las uñas estaban tan marcadas que parecían pequeños cortes. Chelsea se le aproximó para darle a continuación un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda. El muchacho se tambaleó sin embargo no llegó a caer al suelo. ¿La iba a dejar escapar? ¿Que lo avergonzara?

— ¿Vas a querer una patada ahí? ¿Como la última vez? Dímelo ya antes de que me enoje de veras y lo haga sin preguntar.

—Eres una puta, eso es lo que eres.

—Maneja tus impulsos, querido, la próxima vez no te la voy a dejar gratis.

Pasó a su lado mirándolo con furia. Otra vez donde pudo romper el maldito círculo instalado en el pasado que amenazaba con volver cada vez que se le aproximaba. ¿No se daba cuenta? Ella ya no quería nada con él ni en ese momento o en un millón de años. Caminó como una autómata hacia las duchas dándole vueltas al asunto nuevamente. «Madre, otra vez». Cogió los productos de higiene de su casilla en particular, rostro descompuesto impuesto en sus facciones. Se desvistió en la soledad de la estancia, ingresando a la ducha esperando una calma la cual no llegó. Se miró los brazos al tiempo que recordaba el tiempo perdido con él, ese mismo tiempo en donde fue un objeto para alguien a quien creía amar.

«Triste por mí, siempre una víctima de algo».


	4. Capitulo 3

— _Todos se mueren, doctor. Mis familiares murieron, quienes considero amigos corren riesgo de morirse. Moriré cuando menos lo piense... ¿Por qué debería preocuparme por otras cosas cuando la muerte está más cerca de lo que pensamos? Jill prometió que volvería... Me lo dijo mirándome a los ojos cuando me habló por última vez. —Comenzó a llorar de forma histérica. El pobre hombre de cabellos negros no pudo hacer más que entregarle una caja de pañuelos. ¿Cómo reaccionar ante un niño que llora por aquellas cosas? Su corazón se encogía cada vez que hablaba con sus pacientes más jóvenes. Chelsea tomó uno con manos temblorosas y se secó el rostro—. Y luego no volvió. Mamá dice que papá prometió volver a nosotras, pero se quedó en Raccoon City y se murió. ¿Acaso puedo mantener la fe y la esperanza con semejantes hechos? A veces creo que hasta el amigo de mamá, quien murió antes que yo naciera, murió por mi culpa. No sé cómo pero creo que así fue._

 _Ernest Black se quedó mudo por un momento, mientras la observaba atentamente. Era uno de aquellos casos en donde el pereciente se enfrentaba a una culpabilidad auto impuesta por hechos que sucedieron mucho antes, y esa niña tenía aquel padecimiento. Casos difíciles si los había, porque aunque tratase por todos los medios de ayudar a la sanación emocional, la cuestión continuaba en sus vidas hasta el día que muriesen... ¿Realmente no podía hacer nada? Se repetía en el momento en que bajaba la mirada y anotaba todos los puntos importantes que conversaría con su madre en cuestión de tres sesiones más._

 _La dosis de antidepresivos era la correcta para su edad, aunque no estaba haciendo mucho efecto._

 _Sus calificaciones eran bajas, no quería salir de su casa ni siquiera para pasear a sus mascotas y no quería ver a nadie cerca de ella. Dormía mucho, comía bastante, peleaba a todo el que se le acercara y todo parecía "negro" en su comprensión del ambiente que le rodeaba._

— _Sería mejor si me muriese o algo. Le evitaría el sufrimiento a mamá o a los demás. ¿Por qué cargar con una cría de diez años que llora por todo? Eso no está bien._

 _La alarma se encendió en su cabeza; debería aumentar la dosis de las pastillas ya que eso era síntoma de que el cuadro estaba empeorando demasiado rápido. El hombre levantó la cabeza, mirándola directo a las orbes cubiertas por la película acuosa compuesta de lagrimas._

— _Chelsea, no digas eso. Tu mamá te ama y quiere verte mejor. ¿De qué manera podrías solucionarle todo yéndote de su lado? Te necesita como tú a ella, por eso te trajo conmigo y con Nora. Para que te ayudemos a estar mejor..._

 _Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, a lo que el hombre pensó que era demasiado madura para su edad._

— _¿Soy acaso una especie de taza de porcelana que se puede pegar para volver a usar? Doctor no se engañe, es imposible que sea útil de nuevo. ¿Acaso hago algo productivo? Estoy demasiado cansada siempre o triste como para moverme. ¿Tengo buenas calificaciones? Falto más a clases que cualquier estudiante normal, por lo cual pierdo muchísimas lecciones importantes y no me presento a los exámenes. ¿Puedo serle de ayuda a mamá? ¡Claro que no! Le hago perder muchísimo dinero porque estoy loca. Loca, doctor; los demás niños lo dicen y no les falta razón. Con todas las píldoras que me recetan más la mitad de los especialistas a donde me lleva; ¡Podría haberse ido de vacaciones a algún lado! Le obstaculizo la vida, nada más._

 _Arrojó violentamente al cesto a su lado el pañuelo descartable y se cruzó de brazos con expresión enfurruñada. Ernest supo que aquella reacción era normal pero deberían trabajar en ella. Todavía quedaba un tramo muy duro por recorrer, aunque confiaba que al final Chelsea seria una niña alegre nuevamente._

 _Dos semanas después, se enteró que la chica se encerró en el despacho de la progenitora en la propia residencia con un arma, dispuesta a desprenderse del mundo físico de una vez por todas. La bala se atoró en el cañón por la falta de mantenimiento y, afortunadamente, la madre la encontró justo a tiempo antes de que efectuara el segundo disparo. ¿Qué podrían hacer en aquella instancia? Le parecía demasiado pequeña para ser ingresada en el ala psiquiátrica del hospital Washington, pero todo apuntaba a que era la mejor opción._

 _La mujer (quien también se atendía con su esposa) estaba desolada, sin saber que hacer a continuación de semejante suceso; llegó a su despacho al día siguiente del intento de suicidio, llorando y junto a su pareja. Lo mejor que pudieron decidir en ese preciso instante fue que Chelsea debería ser internada por tiempo indefinido en un pabellón psiquiátrico, de forma que pudiese recuperarse con el apoyo médico necesario para su posterior reinserción social._

* * *

Era finalmente miércoles: día de revisión de los sujetos. Esa mañana fue una de las peores, exactamente porque había recordado uno de los momentos más oscuros en su existencia. Podía jurar a todos los dioses que la humanidad creó que sentía nuevamente el frio metal del arma de su mamá en el paladar; el sentimiento de abatimiento general que no la dejaba pensar con claridad, la mente rodeada por tristes nubarrones negros; el ruido del gatillo al accionarse, pero sin una bala que saliese por el extremo.

« ¿Cómo fui capaz de intentar eso en tres ocasiones? Sigue siendo algo tremendamente descabellado... »

Se despertó sobresaltada, con Rosie lamiéndole el rostro y Dallas mordisqueándole la mano; ambos perros se asustaron en el momento en que la muchacha comenzó a patalear y gritar, e intentaron por todos los medios despertarla. Lo consiguieron, si, pero estaban asustados tanto como su dueña.

Polly-Sue detectó que algo andaba mal con su ama y rasqueteaba la puerta del patio para ingresar, llorisqueando y ladrando para que le abrieran.

Se duchó y arregló el cabello, contempló el reflejo que el espejo le devolvía para después cepillarse los dientes. Inquieta por la pesadilla, desayunó apenas una tostada sin nada sobre ella junto con un vaso frio de agua. Más tarde moriría de hambre (recurriría a su franquicia de café favorita seguramente) pero en aquel momento no le pasaba nada más por el estomago. Saludó con un beso cariñoso a cada mascota y se marchó al hospital en su coche _Jeep Compass_ , sintonizando su radio favorita de los clásicos de la música para calmarse del todo.

No podría desempeñar sus funciones si estaba tan tensa.

La parrillada organizada por el bonachón de Parker resultó ser un almuerzo agradable donde tuvo que ocultar sus brazos de la vista de las dos personas más importantes para ella. Los niños se le abalanzaron apenas verla, gritando al mismo tiempo actividades para hacer en aquella tarde. Jill los regañó cuando le pedían insistentemente jugar en medio del almuerzo, haciéndole notar a la castaña el trabajo duro que era ser padre y más de dos niños de la misma edad. Hizo chistes con Sherry sobre el "accidente" (si lo decía frente a Jake este podría arrancarle la cara) aunque le regaló un simpático conjunto de camiseta con un pantalón el cual en el área del trasero tenía un león. A la futura madre le encantó el tono verdoso de la prenda, su pareja se burló diciéndole que al fin tenía buen gusto para elegir ropa. Claramente recibió un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo para defender sus elecciones "tiernas" en ropa de bebé. La comida fue deliciosa, jugosa y la pasó de maravillas con personas que componían su "familia"... Salvo en el momento en que cogió un cigarrillo en frente de todos, recibiendo miradas de reprobación como consejos para detenerse.

Sin embargo, esa precisa semana no sería como todas las demás. Era algo especial el hecho de ser una de las encargadas de la revisión de los sujetos (ya que su querida madrecita no tenía a nadie más para realizar esa tarea, por lo que le relegaba el asunto a ella quien era alguien de absoluta confianza).

La jovencita de cabellos achocolatados ingresó en el elevador que llevaba a los pisos del subsuelo con aire tranquilo. Todavía sentía los resabios del terrible sueño pero creía que era un gran día para ella y su carrera. Emily la telefoneó durante el camino tan solo para comprobar cómo estaba preparada; la mujer de cabellos rubios tuvo la _grandiosa_ sorpresa de que su hija se encontraba algo distante por teléfono. Extrañada, no indagó mucho en el tema esperando verla más tarde para comentar si le sucedía algo. Chelsea sabía exactamente bien que su madre estaría dándole vueltas al asunto hasta verla en el edificio, por lo que comenzó a idear una respuesta ingeniosa al respecto de su tono tan poco cordial.

«Después de todo, una madre se preocupa por su cachorra».

Salió del aparato con gesto serio, Conrad la saludó con felicidad al verla. El hombre de contextura gruesa, piel amarronada y sonrisa fácil era una de las personas que hacían valer la atención del hospital. Pese a que solamente fuera un guardia que se encargaba de controlar los dispositivos que entraban o salían del subsuelo, era alguien carismático que siempre hacía reír a los demás. De treinta y nueve años, se caracterizaba por ser un hombre cariñoso con su mujer y cuatro hijos; Michelle era pediatra en otro de los hospitales, según Sandy, muy buena en su labor. El hijo mayor estuvo un año en el secundario con ella y todavía conversaban de vez en cuando. Proveniente de Georgia y conocedor de los mejores restaurantes para comer en dicho estado, le recomendó una hamburguesería excelente para cuando fue con su grupo de la universidad a las charlas.

Sin dudas era un caballero de primera con espíritu amable.

La chica plantó la mejor sonrisa al verlo pese a sentirse bastante incómoda consigo misma, si bien trataba lo mejor de sí para estar como siempre; dejó su reloj inteligente (reformado por ordenes de Joshua, quien recomendó que para controlar las vitales como también la concentración del virus debían reformar el reloj que adquirió para que mostrase toda aquella información) en una bandeja, su teléfono móvil al igual que la computadora portátil color oro. Conrad lo metió todo en un locker y le entregó la llave una vez asegurado este.

Prosiguió su camino con el bolso tipo morral de cuero a su espalda baja mientras pasaba alrededor de profesionales en el campo de la virología. Conocía a algunos (los cuales saludó con un asentimiento y sonrisa) por su madre y los años de haberse tratado con ellos.

Viró a la izquierda donde luego descendió una escalera larga, llegando finalmente al último subsuelo. El ambiente ya aséptico ahora se volvió una pesadilla de olores abióticos, recordándole todo de nuevo.

Trató de evitar algunos flashbacks de cuando la trasladaban en alguna camilla directo a la sala donde la analizarían para comprobar si algún cambio fue producido en su interior, o cuando le obligaron estar dos semanas enteras en una especie de "confinamiento solitario" porque estaba terriblemente enferma con una gripe (la cual se combinó de forma extraña con el virus y podía amenazar a la población del país). La peor sucedió cuando el gobierno quiso examinarla más de cerca; aún tenía algunas marquitas en los brazos por los pinchazos para extraerle sangre como también las inyecciones para aplicarle distintos... « ¿Qué era? Cualquier cosa, realmente ya no me acuerdo ni pretendo hacerlo». Gracias a esa vez encerrada era algo inestable con sus pulmones; empeorando todo su estado comenzó a fumar a los dieciocho en una ocasión donde se sentía muy triste, no pudiendo parar hasta aquel día.

Pasó por la sala donde estaba encerrada Mia; la mujer de cabellos azabaches despertó el lunes anterior sin signos de la bacteria que les invadía vilmente el cuerpo. Según la doctora V la recuperación había sido fantásticamente rápida, aunque sabía por mano del propio Ethan quien le suministró un suero mientras estaban en Luisiana, el cual redujo la concentración de la bacteria; con la administración del E, pudieron erradicar los restos del agente infeccioso y librarla finalmente de aquello.

La observó desde la puerta como ella miraba tranquilamente la televisión con aire renovado, se veía a la legua que se sentía muchísimo mejor. Su madre había pasado aquella mañana para controlar como iba todo en la habitación, se mostró complacida de ver como Mia estaba en optimas condiciones y con un alta medico más que próximo.

Esa desagradable mujer la vio contemplándola; las miradas de ambas mujeres se cruzaron para dar luego lugar a unas expresiones de fastidio y desagrado.

No volvió a acercarse por aquel día a ese preciso punto. Sentía un cierto rechazo en torno a la mujer. No lograba descifrar el porqué de todo, pero se manifestaba algo en su interior que le recomendaba tener cuidado con ella.

Llegó hasta a puerta de la estancia donde Ethan Winters seguía adormecido. Ingresó con precaución de realizar ruidos demasiado fuertes que pudiesen despertar al afectado, de puntillas con sus zapatillas veraniegas color cian. Dejó con suavidad el morral sobre una de las mesas de acero brillantes, abriéndolo para coger su pluma roja de punta dorada (enviada a hacer por el mismo Parker como regalo de graduación, demostrando así el amor profundo que tenía el hombre por su hijastra) del interior y tomó uno de los informes del estado del convaleciente.

Chelsea controló y anotó los signos vitales del hombre con tranquilidad; estaba recostado inmóvil, su respiración era pausada; su piel cambió a una mucho más pálida en donde las venas resaltaban con un color grisáceo horrendo. Su rostro estaba surcado de aquellas líneas irregulares por donde corría el agente. Sedado, se lo veía bastante bien (para estar sufriendo cambios microscópicos brutales se encontraba en perfectas condiciones) y con unas facciones que denotaban una especie de _paz_.

 _«_ Frecuencia cardiaca... Normal. Concentración de oxigeno en sangre... Normal. Viriones activos... Más de seis millones».

La planilla poco a poco quedaba llena de resultados del día; entendía solo una parte de todo lo que anotaba (siendo que se le daba fatal en la biología o en aquel caso, virología) debido a que eran constantes necesarias para su propia salud, la otra parte eran simplemente meros números.

Todo dentro de la habitación estaba sumamente calmo. Escuchaba el subir y bajar del respirador, las constantes vitales y su propia respiración. Nada más.

Últimamente llevaba un sentimiento extraño en su mente respecto al caso del hombre. No podía decir a ciencia cierta qué demonios era lo que sucedía, pero sabía que existía algo; estaba a la espera del suceso. Debía viajar en los próximos días directo a Luisiana junto con otras personas que también estaban a cargo de la investigación –si es que no la reemplazaban antes- para obtener los últimos datos.

Pero encontrarían algo entre lo que se suponía que era una casa gigante con signos de lucha en su interior (según datos obtenidos por otra organización que brindaba datos a la BSAA).

Justo cuando meditaba sobre lo que podría ser el sentimiento de incomodidad, su brazo fue agarrado fuertemente por una mano muy caliente. Chelsea sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco y galopaba a velocidades desconocidas. Dirigió una mirada aterrada en dirección del agarre para observar como el hombre que yacía en aquella camilla se incorporó levemente, observándola con ojos suplicantes. Estos no eran la coloración que el joven tuvo en su nacimiento, en cambio, eran rojos como el rubí más puro. _Así de aterrador se ve cuando uno se transforma..._ Llevaba el respirador aún por lo que no podía manifestar su malestar. Ella depositó como pudo la pluma y el informe sobre la mesa más próxima, volviendo para colocarse estoicamente a su lado.

Con suavidad, le colocó una mano en el pecho ardiente y le obligó a recostarse nuevamente; lo que menos debía hacer era salirse de la posición en la cual estuvo por algunas razones que jamás le explicaron. «Gracias por no explicarme el por qué de eso, mamá». Aunque intuía que era para que la persona se volviera a relajar y el virus continuara con el proceso de asimilación dentro del cuerpo. Acomodó los cables que rodeaban a Ethan con cuidado de no desconectarlos del pecho, le cubrió nuevamente el cuerpo con la sabana gris y finalmente lo miró directo a aquellos aterradores ojos.

El muchacho quería indicarle que la mano le dolía a horrores así también como su pierna, pero no podía expresar ni una sola cosa debido al respirador. Ella le soltó el agarre para luego tomarla con cariño.

— ¿Duele? —asintió —. Oh, lo sé. Como lo siento, Ethan...Pero tranquilo, cuando el proceso de asimilación acabe todo pasará. La fiebre alta se irá, el dolor se marchará así como vino y podremos quitarte el respirador una vez que no se requiera cantidades altas de oxigeno para la fijación del virus en las células de tu cuerpo.

Él cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras gemía levemente. Le apretó con más intensidad la mano.

—Aguanta ahí, compañero. Te lo asegura alguien que lo vivió: pasará. Serás el mismo de antes en un tiempo. —Chelsea no le quiso decir en cuanto tiempo, pero estaba segura que no tardaría mucho; ella también se despertó en la mitad del tratamiento y fue su madre la que le recordó aquellas palabras que le estaba comunicando al muchacho—. Tan solo aguanta, Ethan. Ahora cierra los ojos...

Algo reticente, obedeció. Ella sigilosamente aumentó la dosis de sedantes recordando las indicaciones del cuerpo médico mientras giraba apenas la válvula. Escuchó como la respiración agitada comenzaba a serenarse para luego ser un ritmo constante y tranquilo.

Debía reconocerlo: se había asustado en el nivel donde la gente lo reconoce como _cagarse encima._ Lo aceptaba sin ninguna vacilación por su parte, creía firmemente que su corazón casi se escapa corriendo por el hospital. «Vaya, eso sí que me tomó por sorpresa... Pero de cualquier forma, pobre tipo. Nadie merece pasar por esto». Se podía incluir a ella misma, como persona superficial que podía llegar a ser, pero se mantendría fuera de aquel pensamiento por la primera vez en su vida.

Completó algunas cosas que le faltaban en el informe y lo colocó en el sitio en donde lo halló. Guardó su pluma en el bolso, cuidando de que no se mezclara con los demás artículos. Sabía por Parker que cuando aquella tinta se derramaba en algún lugar, creaba un desastre. Si era tela quedaba una aureola al lavarla, cuero podría arruinarlo y no sabía que _poderes malignos_ tenía con el resto de las telas. Nadie quiere tener una mancha muy leve (pero gigantesca) en su bolso o ropa, por lo que prefería dedicarse unos segundos a acomodarla pacientemente antes que jugar los dados de la mala suerte.

Observó una vez más a Ethan, quien recobró el estado de paz. Le deseó mentalmente suerte mientras salía de la habitación directo a la zona de desinfección. Se marchó al cabo de veinte minutos, escuchando Superstition de Stevie Wonder en la radio.

* * *

Era de tarde en aquel miércoles extraño (por alguna razón también lo había sido para la mujer de cabellos oro) y Emily estaba rellenando los últimos informes médicos para presentar a sus superiores. Su hija la sorprendió gratamente con la actitud profesional que tuvo a la hora de manejar algo que ni siquiera un virólogo experimentado podría haber hecho; el haber asistido al pobre muchacho durante su breve despertar no lo hacía cualquiera con una calma insólita.

La felicitó como buena madre, para después preguntarle sobre lo acontecido en su vida aquella mañana y además del fin de semana. La chica contestó con entusiasmo sobre el segundo tópico en cuestión. Preguntó también por las fotos con Dennis de la noche del sábado, donde la chica recordó las actividades pecaminosas que hizo, mintiendo tan mal como siempre al igual que poniéndose nerviosa ante la perspectiva de que descubriera que consumió mariguana como también que se tiró al chico hasta las tres de la madrugada. La rubia supo instantáneamente que estaba embaucándola. Chelsea se ponía nerviosa cuando evitaba hablar de ciertos asuntos de los cuales no debía enterarse, la joven solía comenzar a tratar de cambiar el tema o pronunciando mal algunas palabras. « ¿Es que salió a secuestrar gente con Dennis que tanto problema hay por decir la verdad?». Esa fue la interrogante que surgió en su mente al momento de contestarle.

—No te creo, pero voy a dejarlo pasar —aclaró con un tono serio. La muchacha tragó saliva—. Aquí hay algo mucho más oscuro de lo cual me enteraré por tu parte o no.

— Vamos mamá, es enserio —trataba por todos los medios que no temblase su voz al hablar, sin conseguirlo—. No era sucedió nada fuera de conversar o jugar con la consola ¡Te lo juro!

— ¿Y por qué llamo Tyler diciendo que escucho ruidos rarísimos hasta casi las cuatro? No tiene sentido alguno si se quedaron jugando hasta las tantas.

— Bueno, si te puedo ser franca, estábamos jugando un juego de baile donde en la dificultad más excesiva uno se mueve como loco. Cielos, en un punto no lo evite y comencé a gritar de forma rara.

—Claro... ¿Tyler miente entonces? ¿Qué le sucede contigo?

—Quizás porque estará enamorado de mi o algo, ¡Que se yo!

La mujer se quitó sus gafas con marco negro y llevó el dedo índice junto con el pulgar al puente de la nariz. Era lo más disparatado que su hija dijo jamás.

—Basta de idioteces, hija... Es ridículo y no te crié para que digas tantas cosas sin sentido. De cualquier forma ya me voy a enterar.

—Ya, mamá. Entiendo... Siempre lo haces. Como cuando me hice mi quinto tatuaje que te enteraste por la boca floja de David.

— Ay, Chelsea ¿Responderás a mi pregunta en algún momento? ¿O tengo que mover hilos para informarme qué carajo pasó?

Chelsea suspiró exhausta. ¿Cómo zafar de aquello?

—Haz lo que quieras. Como siempre lo hiciste...

— ¡Chelsea! Maldita sea, ¡Faltas de respeto en mi cara no! —trató de serenarse rascándose fuertemente el rostro. Le quedaron líneas rojizas por el roce de las unas pulcramente pintadas con esmalte carmesí con la piel—. Malcriada hasta el final... No debí haberte permitido tantos privilegios. Alguien siempre me dijo que tantos lujos al final pasan factura. Ya sabré el _quid_ de esa cuestión. Háblame sobre esta mañana o te juro que te volverás a casa esta noche.

— ¡Vivo sola! ¡Me emancipé hace ya cuatro años!

— ¡Te arrastraré al auto si es necesario, jovencita! Económicamente libre o no, soy tu madre por lo que puedo hacer lo que se me antoje.

La chica soltó aire con expresión irritada.

—Soñé con lo que tú ya sabes... Todas las veces que... Bueno, intenté quitarme la vida. Fue horrendo, no lo esperaba en absoluto. Se ve que asusté hasta a los perros, porque estaban lamiéndome el rostro apenas desperté. —parecía sumamente apenada al tener que rememorar lo acontecido aquella mañana. Emily palideció—. Por cierto, Polly- Sue también se sobresaltó y araño un poco la puerta. Espero que no importe que haya saltado un poquito de la pintura...

— Oh, Lo siento, cielo. No debí preguntar... Eso no importa, lo material no es comparable con la vida de un hijo.

— ¡No! Es exactamente lo que los doctores Black aconsejaron. Que cada vez que me sintiera o soñara con eso lo converse con otra persona, para no quedarme con el tema en la mente. Eres mi madre, me alegra que preguntes por ello.

No profundizaron la charla y la chica se fue a preparar las últimas cosas antes de marcharse. Ella misma debía estar lista también, debido a que sería la encargada de cuidar de las mascotas de la castaña mientras ella estuviese fuera del estado, pero eso sería sencillo. Además y según palabras de su hija, Polly Burton se pasaría de vez en cuando por la casa después de las clases universitarias.

—

Emily tecleaba tranquilamente en el computador cuando vio llegar al jefe de Chelsea a su oficina. Estaba ultimando los detalles para finalmente guardar todo e irse a su casa. Kirkmann parecía algo tenso, con su cabello canoso alborotado y el rostro cansado. Le sonrió, aunque obtuvo un movimiento de mano en su lugar.

El hombre dejó descansar sus palmas en el escritorio de la mujer, con su mirada hacia el suelo.

—Tu hija será apartada de la investigación después de que vuelva. —dijo con voz apagada. La mujer rubia frunció el ceño—. No preguntes porqué, simplemente quería que lo sepas.

— ¿Hizo algo malo? Como madre puedo notar que está más que entusiasmada por hacer el trabajo... Esto es algo muy irregular en este sitio.

—Emily por favor, no es orden mía. Uno de los jefes la considera demasiado joven para esto, por lo que decidieron entre todos apartarla. No sé que tienen en mente ni tampoco quiero averiguarlo, pero debemos acatar sus órdenes.

Siendo una mujer tan correcta (según algunas personas conocidas desde su niñez, se parecía en carácter a Alexander), la reacción que tuvo tomó de sorpresa a Kirkmann. Se levantó rápidamente de su asiento, con expresión furiosa.

—Mi hija es muy capaz de resolver este caso como cualquier otro. Se rodea de este sitio desde que tiene cinco años por lo que conoce cada modo de trabajo de los cuatro edificios. ¿Qué porquería de cuarta es esta, Kirkmann? ¿Para qué se la dieron en primer lugar?

—Emily, enserio: no puedo hacer nada. Si pudiera, claramente ella continuaría la investigación hasta el final. No tengo dudas de que es alguien capaz de realizar estas tareas, pero parece que más arriba no lo ven así...

— ¡Esto es una tontería! ¡Soy uno de los miembros fundadores, maldita sea! ¡Si yo apruebo esta decisión, aquellos sacos de grasa no pueden hacer nada! —gritó furiosa; el hombre de pronto comenzó a notar un severo dolor de cabeza.

Emily siempre recalcaba el hecho de ser una de las personas que ayudó a fundar la BSAA como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era su orgullo personal, por lo que alardeaba constantemente de eso y otras cosas.

— Entiendo tu enojo, pero tengo las manos fuertemente atadas. La decisión está tomada; Chelsea será reemplazada por otro agente apenas vuelva de Luisiana. Lo siento...

Después de soltar aquella bomba se marchó así como había llegado. Emily se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro, agotada como también apenada. Su hija estaba realmente comprometida con la causa, siendo uno de los primeros trabajos de los que formaba parte; el abatimiento la noquearía fuertemente, no se repondría muy fácilmente. ¿Qué podía decir? Era su primer intento de incursionar en el mismo mundo que su madre y la apartaban de un momento a otro sin consultarlo con nadie más.

«Pero... ¿Quién? ¿Por qué?».

Dejó que su frente reposara sobre sus manos, inspirando y espirando para contenerse un poco más. No solo su hija estaría furiosa...

Ella también lo estaba.


	5. Capitulo 4

La castaña estaba completamente cubierta por dos tipos distintos de trajes protectores blancos; el ambiente era húmedo y caluroso (en especial en pleno julio en medio de uno de los estados del sur) al igual que desolador: los terrenos pantanosos dejaron lugar a unos tenebrosos montículos marrones oscuro como también rojo sangre; el agua estaba completamente contaminada, con los peces muertos flotando en la superficie y llegando a las costas del pantano inundando toda la extensión de tierra con una peste horrenda a muerte; los arboles antaño frondosos ahora estaban vacios de hojas verdes, las cortezas eran mucho más gruesas y si arrancaban una rama emanaba un liquido muy viscoso negro. Eso era lo que la BSAA más temía, el área afectada abarcaba más de diez kilómetros cuadrados; las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Dulvey estaba en completo peligro, las fuerzas de seguridad del gobierno como también la BSAA ordenaron la inmediata evacuación debido a la alta posibilidad de que la infección con aquella bacteria llegara a los ciudadanos.

Chelsea caminó detrás de Henry, investigador encargado en los tipos de virus y bacterias, quien tenía la cara cubierta por una gruesa mascara anti gas. Trataban de no resbalarse en aquel suelo tan engañoso, ella sentía algo de repulsión a la idea de que sus _pompis_ cayeran directo al suelo transformado; en su corazón predominaba la pesadumbre por la vasta extensión de tierras que fueron cruelmente transformadas, era brutalmente triste ver todo aquello. Henry se detuvo abruptamente ante el grito de otro de los investigadores, mucho más delante de ellos dos. La de orbes avellanados perdió el equilibrio por un instante aunque el hombre de treinta y ocho años la sujetó con fuerza de su brazo.

—Gracias, te debo una— Exclamó al tiempo que volvían a caminar lentamente por el traicionero terreno.

—Ni lo menciones, a mí tampoco me gustaría caerme sobre… esto— Señaló con el dedo índice derecho una masa roja que palpitaba.

—Si lo hiciéramos necesitaríamos una buena desinfección y permanecer bajo observación por lo menos por cuarenta y ocho a setenta y dos horas.

—Con suerte si no presentamos ningún síntoma raro, no te olvides de ese pequeño detalle.

Chelsea se limpió con la mano enguantada el casco de vidrio que le obligaron usar pese a su inmunidad contra aquella bacteria; le indicaron que era _mejor prevenir una infección que lamentarla_ por lo que les hizo caso. Debía reconocer que se molestó un poco por aquella orden pero recordó la voz severa de Chris diciéndole que obedeciera cada una de las directivas que los demás investigadores le impusieran. El castaño quería evitar a toda costa que sucediera lo mismo que en Montana, sus superiores se mostraron muy molestos con la actitud contraria que demostró en aquel estado. Una vez limpio el cristal, se aproximaron hacia el investigador que solicitaba su presencia.

Harold, un hombre de baja estatura, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, estaba arrodillado contra un árbol. Tenía en la mano uno de los nuevos aparatos para tomar muestras que fueron enviados directamente de Londres, donde Quint Cetcham junto con Joshua Ashford desarrollaron una forma de recolección de datos novedosa frente al modelo número tres del escáner Génesis. Tocó un par de veces el panel táctil activando la luz verde que escaneaba parte de una protuberancia grande del infectado árbol. Un doble bip notificó al usuario que el escaneo finalizó y el hombre de rostro redondo observó su PDA.

—Santo cielo… ¡Esto es mucho peor de lo que esperábamos muchachos!— El grupo lo rodeó, conformando un círculo alrededor del hombre.

— ¿Debemos informar directamente a los muchachos de la compañía que nos ayudan o directamente a Vermillion?— Landon, un muchacho muy joven (apenas veintitrés años), sonó indeciso a la hora de hablar. Chelsea sabía lo que era estar así en tu primera asignación a nivel nacional

—Será mejor que demos ambos partes, uno a HQ y otro a los soldados que ayudan dentro de la residencia Baker.

Se hizo un momento de silencio en el grupo. Harold se enderezó y se mantuvo de pie unos momentos, tocando con dificultad por el traje de cuerpo entero el PDA de cristal táctil. La castaña no sabía que pensar en aquel momento, su mente era un mar de cosas antagónicas entre sí; después de unos segundos un nombre fue directo a su mente al tiempo que una especie de ira mezclada con asco se proclamó como ganadora en sus pensamientos, el nombre de Mía se volvió más presente en ella y supo porqué odiaba a la mujer en aquel preciso instante. _Gracias a ella como también a la compañía para la que trabajaba todo este lindo lugar ahora es una tierra muerta… ¡Y la zorra aún sonreía sarcásticamente cuando la vi por última vez!_

No podía ocultar la aversión que tenia por la gente que realizaba semejantes actos ruines contra la humanidad, en especial con aquellos que ayudaban a las diabólicas empresas multinacionales farmacéuticas a crear aquellos monstruos. _Gente como ella le costó la vida a papá y millones de personas más…_

—Volvamos inmediatamente, logré enviar la información a HQ hace unos segundos— Emprendieron la marcha como llegaron: En fila y lentamente. Henry continuaba delante de ella por lo que iniciaron una conversación.

— ¿Qué crees que harán con esta área completamente destruida?— Inquirió la castaña, quien hacia equilibrio de vez en cuando para no caerse.

—Implementarán el Código 23N, después cerrarán todo el sector para que civiles curiosos o imprudentes se metan aquí a merodear.

—Y… ¿Qué demonios se supone que hace el Código 23N?

—Ay, Chelsea. Todavía eres demasiado verde como para estas operaciones…— El tono despectivo del hombre molestó a la muchacha, quien frunció el ceño. — Esterilización completa de la zona, luego el vallado. Eso es el Código 23N.

— ¿No era más fácil responder que menospreciar mi participación?

El pelirrojo se mantuvo en absoluto silencio. No era secreto que muchos dentro del edificio cuatro se quejaran de que alguien como ella estuviera trabajando como si fuera alguien quien pasó alrededor de diez años en el oficio; Henry no sabía si eran simplemente celos los que tenían los demás en su piso o razones con fundamento, ya que la chica ponía mucha voluntad pero no siempre cumplía con las expectativas impuestas por los trabajos que le enviaban a realizar. A veces interferían su orgullo, otras su misma terquedad y otras motivos de venganza personales por la pérdida de muchos amigos por el bio terrorismo; era muy buena compañera, pero en ocasiones era simplemente una malcriada egoísta.

Chelsea Vickers era una persona con dos polos opuestos que usualmente atraía grandes controversias.

Estuvieron caminando lentamente por veinte minutos hasta que el grupo llegó finalmente a lo que quedaba de la Finca Baker. La chica sudaba profusamente, por la espalda le caían las gotas que le provocaban temblores debido al contacto con su piel, por la frente y sienes también. Se reunieron con el comandante de un equipo enviado por la compañía, entregaron los datos y fueron directo al sector asignado para su trabajo propio. La de orbes avellanados ansiaba por sacarse el traje pero hasta la noche misma no podría hacerlo, por lo que se lamentó una y otra vez por no poder refrescarse aunque sea el rostro. Morgan, un hombre de contextura gruesa a nivel muscular y de piel amarronada, ordenó a cada uno analizar los datos obtenidos en las distintas escenas; entregó los papeles a cada uno y todos fueron a realizar sus labores.

A ella le tocó lo más sencillo en apariencia: analizar todos y cada uno de los rastros al igual que signos encontrados en la finca. Morgan informó que después de las siete de la tarde podrían ir a hablar con los dos únicos supervivientes que encontraron en el lugar; no dijo mucho más por lo que la castaña se pudo centrar en su tarea.

* * *

Una hora y media después entregó todos los indicios que pudo documentar de las fotos al igual que las anotaciones que se hicieron sobre la casa; para sorpresa de Morgan al igual que el resto de los investigadores el informe estaba bien detallado como ordenado. El afroamericano felicitó a la chica al igual que el resto de los hombres que componían el equipo e indicó que se pondrían en contacto con los dos afortunados. Era una sorpresa que la persona más distraída de todas pudiera hacer algo tan completo como lo que hizo en el tiempo transcurrido, por lo que informaría su comportamiento positivamente en el informe final sobre el desempeño de los involucrados en el caso.

Henry le picó la parte media de la espalda mientras caminaban por los pasillos cubiertos por lonas plásticas gigantescas que evitaban el contacto de los trabajadores con el medio infectado, la chica se sobresalto y volteó con rapidez.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora?— Su tono molesto le provocó una sonrisa al hombre.

— ¿Sigues molesta por lo que dije antes? No lo decía con ningún tipo de intención corazoncito…

—Tendré veinte años…

—En un mes cariño.

—No importa ese detalle. Tendré veinte años pero no soy ninguna estúpida— Las palabras parecían ser escupidas por la muchacha, quien lo decía con altanería.

—Nunca insinué que lo fueras, Chelsea. Solo dije que deberías conocer el protocolo que se sigue en casos como estos, nada más.

—Claro… Nací ayer, tontorrón.

Morgan les llamó la atención al tiempo que miraba por sobre su hombro; los dos continuaron caminando en silencio hasta llegar a una enfermería improvisada donde médicos especialistas en infecciones virales controlaban de cerca a los supervivientes. Entraron uno en uno, llegando última. Chelsea contempló detenidamente a las personas que tenía frente a sí: la chica no tendría mucho más de veinticuatro años, pero el cabello blanco le daba una apariencia mucho mayor. Era menuda y de rasgos corporales proporcionados. Su rostro era alargado, con ojos tristes y boca fina; el hombre pasaba los sesenta, pelo al igual que barba blancuzca y rostro intimidante como arrugado por el paso de los años. Tenía modales bastante brutos, pero ella no estaba en el papel de juez ante los dos.

Los médicos entregaron varios informes donde se detallaban las condiciones generales de salud y sus compañeros se dedicaron a escuchar con atención; Chelsea, en cambio, se aproximó a la chica por unos momentos. Le preguntó su nombre en voz baja y recibió un "Zoe" como respuesta. Sintió una profunda lastima por todo lo que tuvo que pasar aquella chica, su rostro delataba el infierno que transcurrió desde que aquel buque encalló en el pantano.

— ¿No deberías escuchar aquel palabrerío que los médicos sueltan en este preciso instante?— Cuestionó Zoe en voz baja, la castaña negó suavemente.

—En realidad no, prefiero acercarme y preguntarles a ustedes si se encuentran bien o no. Tanto dato técnico me marea de vez en cuando. —Respondió honesta— Siento que es mejor brindar apoyo a los afectados que simplemente tratarlos como especímenes a quienes hay que observar con ojo crítico.

—Si tú lo dices…

Se instaló un momento de silencio entre las dos, donde Zoe miraba el techo grisáceo y Chelsea el grupo que continuaba escuchando a los especialistas.

— ¿Lo encontraron?— Soltó de repente la de cabellos nieve.

— ¿Hmm?

—Si lo encontraron a él.

—Te refieres a…

—El tipo rubio llamado Ethan y a su esposa Mía. — Parecía escupir los nombres al mencionarlos, en especial el último. Chelsea pensó que ella también podría hacerlo pero no le correspondía por nada del mundo.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

—Me alegro de saber que así fue, como también me alegro que ahora estén mucho mejor juntos. —No sonaba muy convincente al decir aquellas palabras, pero la castaña prefirió no decir nada sobre su forma de expresarse.

—Como pequeña infidencia entre las dos: ella rompió con él enfrente de un equipo entero de especialistas, por lo que no creo que ese "juntos" se realice— Se regañó por ser tan cotilla respecto a la vida personal de alguien con quien habló solamente dos veces; Zoe se cruzó de brazos por un momento.

—Vaya… Y pensar que se vino desde Dios sabe donde hasta este infierno para rescatar a su esposa.

—Sí, una autentica lastima.

Le deseó una pronta recuperación al igual que le dio sus mejores deseos para afrontar la próxima etapa que se le avecinaba: el después de la pesadilla. Se acercó a quien era su tío y realizó unas pequeñas preguntas mientras sus compañeros se aproximaban a los sujetos para comprobar algunos detalles. El hombre respondió de manera esquiva a la mayoría de ellos para finalizar con un "deberían haber llegado mucho antes para salvar a mi hermano y cuñada", finalizando así la breve charla que le dedicó a la castaña.

Chelsea terminó su jornada de trabajo completamente extenuada; pasó por la sala de desinfección (donde esterilizaban los dos tipos de trajes como también las ropas que tenían por debajo quienes ingresaban a la zona contaminada) y abordó el vehículo que la llevó hasta allí. La dejaron en el hotel que costeaba la BSAA a unos setenta kilómetros de la zona.

Se encontraba tan cansada que apenas si intercambió unas palabras con su madre por teléfono, alegando que estaba por desmayarse si no comía algo y se iba a la cama. Emily colgó con su hija unos dos minutos después de iniciar la conversación, Chelsea bajó a un restaurant de comida italiana (mientras comía un plato de espaguetis pensó en su abuela al igual que en las salsas que realizaba) y volvió a las nueve de la noche; se duchó para después dejarse caer directamente en la cama, durmiéndose casi en el acto.

* * *

Ethan se encontraba ya completamente consciente en la habitación donde lo mantuvieron encerrado, escuchando los pasos en el pasillo mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos enredados en las sabanas. La doctora Vickers lo observó detenidamente y se percató de que se encontraba algo incomodo en aquel momento; era viernes, según le comentaron mientras examinaban sus signos vitales. _Me hablan como si tuviera lepra o algo por el estilo. ¿Qué no estoy curado?_ Quería que todo terminara de una vez para volver a su casa de dos habitaciones para sanar las heridas que no cerraban: las psicológicas. Estaba harto de que le preguntaran sobre Dulvey para construir el maldito caso, pero de lo que más estaba hastiado era del sentimiento del desamor sufrido por la ruptura que experimentó. Preguntó por el estado de su ex mujer, recibiendo la "maravillosa" noticia de que estaba ya dada de alta y la trasladarían a otro lugar para hacerle los últimos chequeos para dejarla finalmente en libertad.

Estaba seguro que después de la cuarta relación infructuosa con una mujer no volvería a intentar nada por el estilo. _Realmente_ estaba harto de que en las relaciones él no tuviera suerte.

Tragó saliva mientras seguía siendo blanco de las observaciones de la mujer de mediana edad, quien se acomodaba un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja. Emily se sentía algo incomoda en aquella habitación pero debía cumplir su trabajo a rajatabla, no dejarse llevar por la incomodidad de la situación; así no llegarían nunca a nada y el caso de Dulvey se encontraría definitivamente estancado.

De ella también dependía el futuro de una población entera.

— ¿Algo más que agregar sobre tu experiencia allí?— Preguntó al tiempo que cogía su bolígrafo y el anotador donde escribió todo lo que el muchacho le comento minutos atrás.

— ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué más quieren?— Su tono era molesto; Se cruzó de brazos fuertemente, Emily pensó que parecía un niño enojado porque le quitaron unos momentos de diversión con un juguete. — Les dije todo lo que sabía y ustedes continúan con las preguntas.

—Es algo rutinario, señor Winters.

—Rutinario o no, usted y su gente deberían darse cuenta de que ya les di todo lo que les podía ofrecer. ¿Qué son todos imbéciles dentro de la BSAA que continúan con las preguntas estúpidas? — Su tono altanero irritó a la rubia.

Sintió lastima por el tipo, pero no de la clase de lastima por lo mal que lo estaba pasando; todo lo contrario, sentía lástima porque parecía un mocoso quejica. Lo peor fue cuando llamó imbéciles a ella junto a sus compañeros por intentar construir un caso que pudieran llevar a una resolución positiva para el resto de la nación… Ahí supo que aquel sujeto no era exactamente muy agradable.

Supuso que era un efecto del virus: la ira sin sentido solía manifestarse de vez en cuando por una introducción de los viriones dentro del sistema límbico, más precisamente dentro de la amígdala. Era algo secundario que todavía estaba intentando corregir, pero no daba resultado alguno. En todas las veces que ella o Chelsea se inyectaban una nueva dosis siempre resurgían los sentimientos más agresivos.

Pero esa vez ni siquiera ella supo disculpar aquel efecto secundario en el muchacho, plantando una cara de pocos amigos hacia él.

—Disculpe que lo molestemos _tanto_ con preguntas, señor Winters, pero si no hacemos este trabajo rutinario por muy molesto que sea para usted, este caso quedará en la nada y los perpetradores de la bio arma a la que _usted_ se enfrentó se verán libres de cargos penales. —Su voz tenia dejes de ira, aunque utilizaba la misma manera de dirigirse a él que cuando tenía que hablar con la testaruda de su hija— Supongo que su persona (al igual que las familias de las victimas que perdieron la vida dentro de la casa Baker) quiere verlos tras las rejas ¿No?, por eso mismo _responda_ a nuestras preguntas y deje de quejarse como un niño regañado.

Al hombre le cayó muy mal aquel comentario final, parecía que de ese momento en adelante no serian muy buenas las conversaciones que tuviera que mantener con aquella mujer. Sentía algo de lastima por el marido que tuviera por aguantar aquel carácter. _Su hija es más amable como humana… No es un robot rubio que utiliza gafas negras y mantiene una postura de superioridad tipo europea._ Pero podría ser verdad que él también se expresó mal al hablarle anteriormente…

—Ya les dije todo lo que sé; no hay muchas más vueltas que darle al asunto, doctora. Es inútil que hablen conmigo si primero no hablan con — Tragó saliva— Mia.

—Hablamos con ella pero no respondió exactamente con muchos datos, por lo que nuestra última opción es hablar con usted…— Hizo una pausa, recordando lo que recibió de parte de su hija en una brevísima llamada — Y con una chica llamada Zoe Baker junto con su tío Joe.

El alma del rubio cayó al suelo de un momento a otro; se sentía tremendamente culpable de haber dejado a la persona que lo ayudó a moverse por aquella laberíntica casa y que para peor dejó tirada en el muelle por salvar a Mía. Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que miraba fijamente al suelo. Tendría que hablar con ella en algún momento, si es que se lo permitían estando en una cueva bajo tierra.

—Podrán hablar con ella, sabe mucho más que yo. Estuvo tres años con la infección a su alrededor por ende les puede brindar algo más— Sentenció, encogiéndose de hombros; su frente se arrugó tras un momento— Doctora… Si puede le pido por favor que me comunique de alguna manera con ella. Le debo una disculpa.

Emily se sintió algo confundida con aquellas últimas palabras, pero lo haría por él. Después de todo sería ideal que ella misma interrogara un poco sobre lo acontecido a la chica nueva dentro del caso.

Estuvo unos minutos más allí dentro y salió, dejando a Ethan con la mente completamente confundida.


	6. Capitulo 5

_Finalmente estaba tremendamente agotada de todo. ¿Qué sentido tenía seguir en aquel mundo si nada de lo que hacía era suficiente? ¿Cómo podía vivir sin toda la gente cercana a ella que moría por el bio terrorismo? Chelsea no lo soportaba más. A sus dieciséis años finalmente se dio cuenta que la única alternativa a escapar de todos sus demonios era ingerir todas y cada una de las píldoras que contenía el pequeño frasquito anaranjado; de esa manera se podría librar para siempre de las ataduras mortales que le impedían marcharse de una vez por todas del mundo físico para pasar a otro plano._

 _Corrió sus sabanas a un lado y se levantó de su cama. El cuerpo le dolía a horrores por estar inactiva tanto tiempo; ¿Cómo podría moverse si estaba lo suficientemente triste como para no conseguir motivación alguna? Dar los pasos hasta su ropero de madera oscura fue una tortura de la Inquisición, generar la fuerza suficiente con sus brazos fue peor. Revolvió entre sus vestidos para llegar finalmente a la caja de zapatos que le salvaría finalmente. Lind desaparecería, no la atosigaría nunca más ya que su existencia no sería en la dimensión física. La caja negra con líneas rosadas no estaba muy pesada, solamente contenía los tacones altos que usaría si estuviese viva para uno de los bailes organizados para su escuela, la abrió y extrajo de dentro el frasco._

 _Su madre no estaba ni tampoco Parker. El buen hombre de mediana edad fue a comprar un poco de leche con algunos artículos comestibles para después, a pedido de ella ya que supuestamente "se sentía mejor hasta el punto de levantarse". Algo le pena le dio al saber que él mismo sería el que encuentre su cuerpo una vez que llegara a casa, quien debería cargar con la culpa sobre su muerte ante su madre encolerizada porque le dejó sin supervisión durante un rato. Casi deseó poder ahorrarle los problemas pero sabía que era exactamente una inútil que ni siquiera eso podría realizar._

 _Guardó la caja donde estaba, generó nuevamente un esfuerzo para cerrar su guardarropa y salió lentamente de su habitación. Sus pasos parecían los de un anciano: débiles al igual que temblorosos. La sensación de caminar nuevamente se le hacía un poco extraña, las últimas dos semanas de su vida se la pasó echada en la cama llorando a mares sin saber exactamente por qué. Se dirigió a la cocina por una botella de agua suponiendo que eso le haría más fácil la tarea de ingerir todas las treinta píldoras somníferas._

 _Abrió su refrigerador, el ruido sobresaltó a su viejo amigo Darcy quien luchaba por levantarse debido a su avanzada edad. La mascota de Sherry cuando todavía vivía con ellos era cariñosa, sumamente leal al igual que un protector de ella nato. Siempre tuvo la idea de que lo adoptaron para ayudarle cuando la conversión con el virus se hiciese imposible y se desmayara en el suelo debido al dolor en las articulaciones. El can solía hacerlo con ella junto con su madre, por lo que sin dudas ese fue su propósito en la casa desde que tuvo la suerte de toparse con Sherry Birkin._

 _Tomó la botella de agua más próxima que vio mientras le sonreía al pobre labrador. Estaba algo ciego cosa que le rompía aún más su triste corazón, casi deseaba que Dios fuera lo suficientemente bueno para llevarse a la gloria a aquel pobre animal en la ancianidad. Ya bastante trabajo tendría con ella, por lo que deseó que pronto can y humano se reunieran en algún punto de la otra vida._

 _Se sentó en la mesa con cuatro sillas con un intenso dolor en la cadera; colocó ambos objetos ante ella mientras meditaba acerca de su decisión. ¿Estaría realmente bien hacerlo? Parte de su conciencia no afectada le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero el resto le rogaba que pusiera fin aquel sufrimiento inhumano que no le hacía en absoluto bien. Destapó el frasco, lo olió (percibiendo el clásico hedor de la medicina) y vertió todo el contenido dentro de su boca. Hasta la última pastilla cayó dentro de ella, deshaciéndose por la saliva después de unos segundos. El sabor realmente era desagradable por lo que abrió la botella rápidamente, bebiendo tragos largos de agua con apremio. Dificultosamente las píldoras fueron pasando de su esófago hasta su estomago, haciéndole toser en el final del proceso. Se quedó allí sentada hasta que el efecto de las mismas comenzó a ocurrir._

 _Finalmente era el fin: no era nada glamoroso como tampoco doloroso. ¿Sería esa la mejor forma de irse? ¿Durmiendo? El mundo lentamente se le fue apagando. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse por el efecto somnífero, los ruidos del exterior se apaciguaban lentamente como por arte de magia. Era extraño definitivamente: una experiencia que no repetiría nunca más._

 _Parker ingresó unos momentos después del inicio de los síntomas en la adolescente cargado con bolsas de madera. Estaba feliz porque consiguió un buen trato por varios artículos que solían consumirse con frecuencia en aquella casa por lo que sin dudas ahorrarse un poco más le hizo sentir absolutamente bien. ¡Hasta vio a Chelsea sentada en la cocina cuando ingresó a dicha habitación! Era un gran día, parecía que finalmente la adolescente se estaba recuperando del terrible nuevo episodio depresivo que tenía a su persona como a Emily en vilo._

— _No te imaginas el ofertón que me hicieron hoy por varios de tus quesos favoritos…—Comentó sin recibir respuesta. Depositó las cuatro bolsas que llevaba en sus brazos y volteó._

 _Se le heló la sangre al ver la escena. Otra vez sucedía lo que ninguno quería. Corrió a su lado, pero ella se desplomó en el suelo como una muñeca de trapo; intentaba abrir la boca para decir algo pero solo salían ruidos incoherentes de ella. Parker le sujetó por los hombros con un brazo al tiempo que tomaba su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo trasero derecho. Debía llamar a emergencias inmediatamente pero no tenía idea cuando fue el momento en que consumió el coctel._

 _Dejó el cuerpo de su hijastra en el suelo frio con suavidad y tomó el frasco para comprobar que mierda se metió en el estomago. Eran simples píldoras para dormir, comprables en cualquier farmacia con una receta relativamente real que engañara a un farmacéutico distraído. La operadora de emergencias respondió al otro lado de la línea y Parker le gritó sin querer que su hija se estaba muriendo. Relató un posible escenario para que finalmente la mujer le dijera "enviaremos un móvil de inmediato". Se arrodilló nuevamente a su lado, comprobando que aun tuviera pulso. Existía pero comenzaba a ser cada vez más débil. Marcó a su pareja y al responder esta le exigió que se presentara de inmediato en el hospital; Emily simplemente se fue corriendo del edificio número Cuatro con lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas._

 _Simplemente se imaginaba que ocurrió cosa que nuevamente le destrozaba el corazón._

 _La ambulancia llegó realmente rápido para ser de tarde en la capital administrativa estadounidense, llevándose a la castaña como al hombre barbudo directo al hospital. Le estabilizaron los signos vitales hasta que se presentaron en la sala de urgencias, donde le harían un lavaje de estomago para retirarle todo rastro de las píldoras; los médicos detuvieron al hombre vestido con una camisa azul Francia y pantalones vaqueros negros. Parker se reunió con su pareja, estrechándola en sus brazos gruesos al igual que musculosos mientras ambos lloraban inconsolablemente._

 _Chelsea sobrevivió por los pelos en esa ocasión, los médicos dijeron que si la ambulancia se hubiera topado con un embotellamiento o hubiese tardado unos minutos más y la chica de dieciséis años hubiese muerto irremediablemente._

 _De ahora en adelante serían mucho más cuidadosos con ella, ayudándole en lo más posible como también iniciando un tratamiento contra la depresión crónica que le aquejaba._

* * *

Chelsea apenas bajó del avión fue directa a su pequeña oficina a terminar de juntar los papeles para presentarlos a la junta directiva ese mismo martes; estaba nerviosa porque todo su trabajo, esfuerzo sumado a su empeño personal fue puesto en la línea de fuego para completar sus labores en el territorio de Luisiana. Apenas si pudo maquillarse un poco el rostro en el auto de Parker para no mostrar las ojeras profundas que tenia por el poco descanso como también el calor sumamente agobiante que tuvo que soportar en el sur estadounidense. Leyó nuevamente las páginas a velocidad, comprobando que todo estaba en orden según su criterio profesional. Tomó una engrapadora rápidamente, alineó los papeles para que no quedara sumamente desprolijo y los unió definitivamente.

Chris le llamó cuando apenas tocó suelo el avión, felicitando su comportamiento profesional aunque notificándole que le descubrieron no siguiendo los protocolos adecuados al tratar con los supervivientes; en su defensa le respondió que simplemente hizo lo que le parecía más humano: hablar con ellos de manera amena para demostrar su solidaridad con todos los afectados. El castaño sabía que así era, pero los protocolos siempre iban primero que las emociones personales de cada uno de los investigadores; igualmente le felicitó aquella calidad humana no muchas veces vista por los demás (debía reconocer que a veces la joven era por demás egoísta) de su persona como también aplaudió fervientemente que Morgan le haya dado el visto bueno para continuar con su equipo de investigaciones cuando surgiera un próximo caso.

La de cabellos achocolatados siempre rezaba porque no hubiese más, pero al final sus rezos a un hombre celestial no funcionaban de mucho y terminaban ocurriendo. De esa manera la chica dejó de creer poco a poco en los conceptos religiosos con el transcurso de los años al igual que los incidentes biológicos crecían en número como también en magnitud.

Dejó el artículo de oficina en su escritorio y salió disparada por la puerta. Corría rápidamente gracias a que llevaba zapatillas deportivas para tener mayor comodidad durante el vuelo, sumado a ropa holgada veraniega que le era sumamente cómoda; pasaba compañeros de piso que le saludaban con alegría de volverla a ver, aunque algunos preferían un simple "hola" al verle pasar. Preferían no retrasar a la chica que siempre estaba corriendo. Tomó el elevador que le llevaría a planta baja y esperó impacientemente a que el maldito aparato finalmente bajara. Era silencioso, algo muy apetecible en las mañanas en que NADIE quería hablar; en aquel momento simplemente se convirtió en la peor de sus pesadillas especialmente porque llevaba demasiada prisa como para descender suavemente.

Las puertas se abrieron después de un leve sacudón, indicándole que llegó a destino y volvió a echar a correr al finalmente poder hacerlo. El aire generaba un ruido extraño al pasar por sus orejas, la visión se mantenía fija en el punto donde se encontraba la salida y su cuerpo torneado (por la actividad física casi extrema dada por Greg) permitía el movimiento veloz mediante el uso de sus extremidades inferiores, tan acostumbradas a correr que le parecía una rutina diaria ya. Dejó atrás el pasillo repleto de puertas a ambos lados hasta dar con la misma de dos aberturas que daba directo al patio central entre los cuatro edificios.

Había poca gente en el lugar ya que era pleno horario laboral y los que estaban allí presentes caminaban en dirección a alguno de los cuatro edificios.

La castaña siempre pensaba que era algo singular que los dos pares de edificaciones se conectaran por medio de un amplio patio interno, que rebosaba de arbustos, plantas y flores. De vida, para ser más honesta con ella misma. En el centro había un cerezo completamente florecido, el cual daba excelentes frutos en la temporada de cultivo de los mismos; se detuvo debajo del árbol a ver que Kirkmann (quien era precisamente la persona a la que iba a ver) se dirigía en dirección al edificio cuatro.

— ¡Señor!—Gritó a viva voz para llamar su atención; el aludido levantó la mirada que estaba clavada en el suelo para observar a la muchacha. Esta se acercó trotando hasta su jefe, el cual llevaba una cara larga y que denotaba que no estaba de humor para tonterías. — ¡Es una gran coincidencia… verlo aquí! Estaba yendo… hacia su oficina para entregarle los papeles que… pidió cuando estaba en el sur.

Se los tendió mientras intentaba recobrar el aire perdido por la corrida. Este los aceptó rápidamente con el rostro más apenado que nunca.

—Señorita Vickers, estoy muy impresionado por el rendimiento en el último trabajo de campo que se le asigno…

— ¿De verdad?—Interrumpió alegre— ¡Vaya! ¡Eso sí que es una sorpresa!

—No interrumpa cuando un superior le habla, joven. Ya se lo dije contadas ocasiones…—La castaña se disculpó con un asentimiento rápido, sonrisa clavada en su rostro ovalado. —Pero debo decirle algo muy importante respecto a su colaboración.

Ella esperó que continuara hablando, confundida como nunca por el desconcertante formalismo con el que él le hablaba. El hombre de cabellos canos simplemente se encogió de hombros al comprobar sus ojos inquisidores sobre si ocurría algo grave.

—Y… ¿Eso es?

El de orbes amarronadas suspiró cansadamente; detestaba tener que hacerle eso a alguien que tenía ilusiones muy firmes sobre su participación casi justiciera en lo que correspondía con el terrorismo biológico.

—Queda suspendida de forma indefinida de la causa de Luisiana, como también de las causas en Idaho, Montana e Iowa.

Las palabras dichas por el hombre le fueron como puñaladas al corazón; quedó petrificada, sin poder moverse ni hablar del terrible shock que se llevó al escuchar lo profesado por su jefe. El color comenzó a abandonarle el rostro vivo metiéndole en reemplazo un color parecido al de una persona fallecida; sus ojos avellanados se cubrieron de una película acuosa que cada vez se volvía más gruesa; el nudo en la garganta le molestaba para respirar y creía desfallecer en cualquier momento; las piernas le temblaban como gelatina, su vientre tuvo una punzada de dolor.

— ¿Puedo saber el motivo?— Inquirió con voz temblorosa; las lagrimas le caían sin cuidado por las mejillas sonrosadas. Sorbió por la nariz antes de continuar—Tiene que darme una explicación: si fue mi comportamiento o si fue algo más.

—Ordenes de mis superiores, señorita Vickers. Más no puedo decirle.

El hombre estaba por marcharse pero ella lo detuvo colocándose frente a él. Quería respuestas.

— ¿Qué clase de órdenes son esas? No es justo que me aparten de manera precipitada por motivos que son demasiado turbios.

—Joven se lo advierto—Amenazó él con un dedo índice acusador—Apártese de esto y no cuestione a las autoridades. No investigue más o me aseguraré de que vuelva a entregar papeles como hace dos años.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio a partir de aquel momento.

Kirkmann giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró a entrar nuevamente en el edificio número uno para evitar que su corazón se rompiera una vez más por destrozar los sueños de alguien joven que realmente cumplía (cuando se lo proponía) su trabajo. Chelsea se quedó de pie, llorando quedamente, pensando que finalmente su vida volvía a ir en cuesta hacia abajo.

Como siempre que las cosas le iban bien.

Se fue a su casa sin intercambiar palabra con nadie. Moira le había enviado algunos _WhatsApp_ para saber si se encontraba bien o si le apetecía que fuera aquella noche a cenar algo preparado por Jeremy; su madre supo que finalmente su jefe le comunicó la decisión de los altos mandos y deseaba saber cómo se encontraba después de tan duro golpe; sus amigos de la universidad le sugerían encontrarse el fin de semana para pasar una tarde en la piscina de Oliver, un chico de piel morena con un carisma inigualable.

Dejó que su teléfono sonara toda la tarde y continuó con su decisión personal de apartarse del mundo por un momento al sentarse en su sofá con un cigarrillo entre los dedos. Fumó cuatro seguidos sin poder evitarlo, llorando cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido aquel día. _Tanto trabajo de mierda para que al final me quiten como si hubiese sido un estorbo desde el principio. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No es justo!_

Se lo repetía mil veces y se respondía otras mil que algo anormal había. Era simplemente inaudito que le hubiesen empujado a un costado sin un motivo claro desde el principio.

¿Por qué ella?

Se encaminó hacia su oficina con andar errático junto con la cabeza completamente nublada por el malestar de todo el día. Ingresó dando un empujón brusco contra la puerta, la cual chocó contra la pared y el pomo dejó una marca no muy profunda en el yeso de la misma. Se quedó de pie unos momentos, pensando en que nada le estaba saliendo bien aunque lo intentara con su alma.

Todos, absolutamente todos los seres humanos del universo tenían la culpa.

Siempre era con ella, parecía que no era lo suficientemente buena en nada de lo que realizaba con el empeño más arduo jamás conocido. Se acercó a su escritorio, abarrotado de carpetas y papeles de todos los casos donde estaba participando sin descanso; podría haber seguido en el tiempo donde no había universidad de por medio, pero ahora ya no estaba permitido para su persona involucrarse nuevamente en dicha actividad.

Se movió como una autómata para encender el equipo de música viejo que se encontraba en la misma habitación; la canción de la artista rubia con ojos color cielo comenzó a sonar en el aire. El sonido tan apacible de la canción le provocó una tormenta en el interior que amenazaba con destruirla si no liberaba todo en su máxima potencia.

 _My castle crumbled overnight_

Chelsea lanzó contra la pared una carpeta azul repleta de papeles, la cual al chocar contra la misma se abrió y los papeles volaron por los aires. Quería desahogarse de toda la mierda, deshacerse del dolor que le aquejaba en el pecho como también en su conciencia; tomó otra carpeta de color amarillo y la lanzó contra la misma pared, observando mientras gritaba iracunda como se desarmaba todo en mil pedazos.

Estaba frustrada, molesta.

No era su culpa estar tan irritada con todo el mundo, era la culpa de los superiores que la apartaron sin darle más motivos que un flacucho _"ordenes de mis superiores"._ Kirkmann era una marioneta en aquel casos, pero mientras lanzaba una caja llena de papeles ya investigados contra el suelo de madera cubierto por una alfombra beis de su oficina le deseaba una diarrea fuerte o algo menor que la muerte; él sabía demasiado pero no soltaría nada en absoluto porque ese era su trabajo, sopesó mientras arrojaba todo lo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio contra el suelo barriéndolo con su brazo izquierdo bien firme.

 _I brought a knife to a gunfight_

La pelea la perdió por una injusticia claramente; nadie jamás podría apartarle del camino que eligió emprender laboralmente. ¿Qué tenía de malo? Nada en absoluto, ella simplemente quería buscar venganza por su padre y amigos fallecidos de la forma más pura posible: de la mano con la justicia. La mujer de ojos vendados y una balanza en la mano izquierda era su arma predilecta contra el bio terrorismo, era exactamente la bomba más poderosa para arrojar a toda la escoria que se ocultaba dentro de grandes corporaciones farmacéuticas o consorcios mismos que ayudaban sólo de fachada.

Le quitaron de la mano a su más poderosa aliada porque se estaba metiendo de lleno en algo que ciertas personas no deseaban, la de cabellos achocolatados lo tenía tan presente en su alma como nunca antes; seguiría, eso de seguro, ya que era la única forma posible de desenmascarar a los villanos que se ocultaban detrás de máscaras de bondad y compasión.

 _They took the crown, but it's alright_

Kirkmann sonaba tan poco convencido al retirarla como también al amenazarle que volvería a entregar papeles a los demás investigadores si hozaba continuar sin autorización. La BSAA olía a mierda nuevamente y nadie movía un dedo, probablemente adormecidos por el enorme apoyo que recibían de los ciudadanos corrientes que deseaban acabar el flagelo del terrorismo biológico.

Después del caso O'Brien todos tenían cierto recelo a volver a ver algo como ello, nadie hablaba libremente del asunto por las consecuencias funestas que trajo en aquel momento ante las noticias internacionales. Kirkmann tuvo los huevos de acero para asumir aquel puesto tan manchado, lo llevó bien por un buen tiempo hasta que algo se corrompió. Parecía que los superiores eran simplemente corrompidos por algo o alguien que ejercía demasiado dominio sobre ellos.

Chelsea pensó que era el dinero al arrojar libros y folios repletos de contenido contra el suelo, pero el capital era simplemente demasiado cliché de la corrupción como para haber sido aquello lo que se metió en la cabeza del hombre.

Demasiado en juego, se decidió por pensar.

Arrojó varias carpetas de casos pasados, sus cosas personales de arte como también libros de la universidad. Todo con tal de desahogarse un poco. Al finalizar se recostó sobre el suelo repleto de papeles, pinceles y algunos apuntes de clase; se quedó mirando al techo mientras cantaba en voz baja con Taylor Swift…

 _And I know I make the same mistakes every time_

 _Bridges burn, I never learn, at least I did one thing right_

 _I did one thing right…_

* * *

Un mes desde que volvió de Luisiana como también de que la dieron de baja como principal colaboradora en medio del caso. Tanto tiempo pasó, con tantas cosas en medio que Chelsea se mareaba con tan solo recordar una pequeña parte del asunto. Seguía muy triste porque le apartaron de la causa, así como también por todo el tiempo invertido (sumando también a la ilusión de poder contribuir para terminar con otro caso de bio terrorismo) el cual se fue al caño cuando Kirkmann le dijo "estás apartada del caso". Garantizaba a muchas personas que lloró incansablemente por tres días seguidos, visitaba a su psicóloga como psiquiatra por todo el asunto y también charlaba incansablemente con sus familiares y amigos cercanos para que le dieran aliento a no bajar los brazos.

En situaciones así era lo que una persona desilusionada tendía a hacer.

Jill, Chris, Barry y su madre les comentaron de varios casos que tuvieron que enfrentar en los noventa en la unidad STARS de los cuales pusieron muchísimo de sí mismos para al final ser apartados injustamente por el barrigón difunto de Irons (Chris decía saber más por su relación complicada con el corrupto jefe de policia). No le calmaba en mucho pero le reconfortaba saber que le entendían porque sufrieron una situación similar en el pasado; Parker, Tyler y Steven le recordaban siempre que un tropezón no era caída alguna, incitándola a concentrarse en otros casos de manera en que no perdiera la ilusión con trabajar en otro sitio donde la humanidad se viese afectada. Los amaba con locura a los tres hombres que solo querían lo mejor para ella… ¡Pero no entendían absolutamente nada! Sentía una especie de ligue entre ella y ese caso, no podía explicar de qué manera se unía ella misma con el incidente pero algo le incitaba a involucrarse en cuerpo y alma a él; Moira, Polly junto con sus respectivas parejas le contuvieron durante los primeros días de la decepción. Ahora se aseguraban de alentarla a continuar con sus actividades dentro de la ONG.

En el medio de todo su caos emocional pudo confirmar que los muchachos de informática eran demasiado torpes o los altos mandos elegían muy mal a sus empleados ya que uno de los ingenieros en sistemas fue descubierto enviando información a una compañía determinada (de la cual no conocía nombre hasta la fecha, pero podría arreglar un interrogatorio) por lo que fue despedido inmediatamente. Una causa judicial se estaba formando en su contra por lo que estaba bajo constante vigilancia tanto de la policía como de gente bajo el mando de la buena princesa de Leon Kennedy (Chels lo bautizó así después de que observó que pedía siempre el mismo corte de pelo por "razones personales como estéticas"). Ahora la BSAA estaba desesperada buscando un buen ingeniero en sistemas por lo que ella también buscaba en su lista de amigos.

"Casualmente" un día que hablaba con Ethan le preguntó sobre su oficio, a lo que él respondió sobre que era un ingeniero en sistemas recibido hacía algo más de seis años, contaba con buena experiencia y estaba desempleado por "ausentarse por tres semanas consecutivas a la compañía" que creaba piezas para algunas empresas que creaban productos para el mercado local. Chelsea podía jurar que Emily Vickers tenía un micrófono en todos lados porque al volver de hablar con el muchacho (antes que le dieran el alta medico definitivo al día siguiente) le cuestionó sobre si habló del puesto en la BSAA.

—No mamá, mi visita solo fue para desearle una pronta recuperación de todo el asunto de Dulvey como de salud. No voy preguntándole a la gente si le gustaría trabajar en la BSAA como si esto fuera un casting de un Reality Show.

Emily lamentó ciertamente que su hija no se lo hubiera mencionado. Buscaría buenas referencias de sus antiguos empleadores y le propondría unirse a las filas de los que trabajaban en el sector de informática así podría controlar su evolución post-infección en el futuro. Lo que más ansiaba como científica era observar la evolución de otro infectado más con su creación; lo consideraba una oportunidad perfecta para anotar todos y cada uno de los comportamientos, efectos como también el resultado final de alguien que tuvo una infección anterior.

La idea le provocaba ciertamente una emoción en el pecho, pese a que tuviera que tratar con él nuevamente.

La castaña continuaba llenando papeles normalmente con cara de pocos amigos mientras su progenitora movía hilos al igual que llamaba a los antiguos empleadores del rubio para adquirir los suficientes datos así podían llamarle con una propuesta laboral en las manos. Costaría mucho convencer a los jefes que aprobaran su incorporación, pero lo haría ya que lo veía imprescindible para su investigación. Si no era la BSAA intentaría mover a sus antiguos empleadores del gobierno para traerlo al corazón de Washington.

Una tarde Chelsea trabajaba con rostro aburrido, escuchando algunas canciones en su repertorio de "éxitos de los ochenta" cuando recibió una solicitud de amistad en _Facebook_. Algo sorprendida (ya que rara vez se metía dentro de aquella red social) lo abrió para comprobar que era ni más ni menos que Ethan Winters quien quería mantener una especie de contacto con ella. _Seguramente será para mantener a mamá informada sobre los asuntos con respecto a su salud o algo por el estilo._ En realidad la castaña estaba algo indecisa sobre si aceptarlo; dio por sentado que jamás volvería a verlo después de su alta y posterior vuelta a Texas por lo que la acción dentro de Facebook le pareció ni más ni menos que inusual.

Al final de mucha vacilación decidió aceptarlo para finalmente poder volver al tedioso trabajo de rellenar informes B45 sobre la expedición a otro punto donde le enviarían en cuestión de semanas.

Apretó el botón virtual "aceptar" y bloqueó su teléfono móvil así se volvía a centrar. No pasaron ni veinte minutos hasta que su teléfono sonó para notificarle un mensaje entrante; suspiró irritada (quería concentrarse así cumplía de una vez por todas con esos informes de porquería) y presionó el botón del centro. La pantalla se iluminó para mostrarle que el rubio le mensajeó preguntándole si podrían hablar en algún momento del día. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que desbloqueaba su móvil así le respondía que podrían hablar después de las cuatro treinta. Todavía estaba de vacaciones de verano en la universidad por lo que no tendría que hacer mucho después de esa hora. _Es hablar con él o jugar de nuevo con la consola así me relajo un poco… No soporto más todo esto._

Escribió la respuesta, dejó su teléfono a un lado e intentó concentrarse nuevamente en su tarea. _Rick Astley_ cantaba alegremente en _Together Forever_ , ella le acompañaba con su voz en tono bajo. Sentía las ganas de mover el esqueleto un poco para aliviar su dolor de cuello al estar tantas horas en la misma posición; en ese preciso instante decidió que retomaría sus clases de baile en el Instituto Bella Madden.

Entre la sorpresa, la canción y su dolor de cuello finalmente lograron apartar su concentración del informe. Soltó su pluma, la tapó y se recostó contra el cómodo respaldo del sillón negro mullido donde estaba sentada.

Su madre entró de repente, enarcando una ceja al verla echada. La de orbes avellanados simplemente resopló.

Emily llevaba el cabello pulcramente recogido en una coleta que brillaba impecable cuando le daba la luz, vestía el uniforme típico de las mujeres (chaqueta y falda tubo azul oscuro para el verano sumándole una camisa blanca por debajo) pero tenía sobre el conjunto la bata de laboratorio. Seguramente volvía de hacer algunas pruebas para elaborar la vacuna que finalmente lograra destruir la bacteria Mold. Las gafas de marco negro le daban un aspecto de profesional, que su hija estaba segura que era en el campo de la creación de vacunas. Se sentó frente a ella con aire de superioridad y se recostó contra el respaldo mirando a su hija fijamente.

— ¿Sabes quién se va a incorporar en el lugar de Collin Westham?— La chica se encogió de hombros, dándole el pie para que le dijera. —Ethan Winters.

— ¿Qué? ¿Es una broma todo esto?— Inquirió algo escandalizada. Le parecía algo sumamente ridículo por parte de su madre. — ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien que vive a más de mil quinientos kilómetros se incorpore aquí?

—Muy sencillo: hablas con la gente indicada, elaboras bien algo para presentar a los jefes y lo haces. Le enviarán una carta formal invitándolo a unirse a nuestras filas, tal como hacen con todos los empleados que desarrollan sus labores aquí.

—Si me permites decirte algo…

—Ahg, ¿Qué?— Respondió molesta la mujer, su hija se tomó a mal aquel gesto.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso como número uno! Segundo ¿No existe una filial en Texas que colabora con México? ¿Para qué demonios traerlo nuevamente a Washington cuando puede trabajar tranquilamente por allí?—Preguntó señalando lo lógico. La mujer rubia se cruzó de brazos con su típico gesto serio. A veces la castaña se preguntaba lo que fue su madre en el pasado, si siempre fue así de seria con todo.

—Razones personales—Contestó secamente. Chelsea abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Jesús, mamá! ¿Qué tramas ahora?

Chelsea dio en el blanco ya que la mujer de ojos celestes sonrió satisfecha.

—Solo ver qué tal le van las cosas con el virus, nada más.

Atinó a levantarse para finalmente marcharse, pero su hija estiró su cuerpo y le tomó fuertemente de la muñeca.

—Tú no te vas hasta que no me digas las cosas en su totalidad, mujer. Escúpelo todo…

Ambas se sentaron; su hija tenía el rostro contrariado por la verdad revelada por su madre aunque esta estaba de lo más jovial. A veces iba en extremos por lo que esta vez tendría que vigilarla atentamente.

—Voy a comprobar cómo le va en salud mental como física después de la aplicación del virus— Su hija se cubrió el rostro con las manos, soltando sonidos reprobatorios contra su conducta. —Si viene directo a trabajar aquí no voy a necesitar un intermediario que lo mantenga bajo su vista, lo cual sería una seria amenaza contra mi investigación…

— ¡Claro! ¡Porque haberle dicho a una mujer que desapareció de los radares nuestros no fue una amenaza!— Mia desapareció sin dejar rastro, lo cual era un severo contratiempo en contra de su madre por el mero hecho de que sabía exactamente qué podría hacer el agente. Si Chelsea no creía mal, la mujer podría vender lo poco que sabía a otras compañías que terminarían persiguiendo la investigación de su progenitora para utilizarlo como no es debido; ante esto la mujer volvió a su gesto serio anterior como respuesta clara a la interrupción de su hija.

— ¿Qué te digo siempre con interrumpir a los demás? En fin, te guste o no vendrá aquí por el trabajo y así podré observarlo con cautela.

— ¿Y qué hay si él se niega? ¿Pensaste en esa posibilidad?

—Realmente lo hice, por lo cual convencí para que le dieran un sueldo mayor al que le daban a Westham por el trabajo. Sin contar con que ganará mucho más que estar metido en ese cubículo de dos metros por dos de donde lo despidieron— Hizo unas cuentas mentales rápidamente— Aproximadamente un cuarenta por ciento más. Nadie puede rechazar semejante incremento a su anterior salario…

La castaña negó con la cabeza al tiempo que la miraba con expresión reprobatoria.

—Eres realmente increíble… No paras hasta conseguir lo que buscas…

— ¡Claro que no! Si me hubiese detenido hace mucho nunca hubiese logrado estar donde estoy ahora, sin contar con que logré un buen incremento a la fortuna heredada de la familia. Es hombre al igual que humano, disfrutará de la idea de saber que puede ganar mucho más por desempeñar lo que sabe hacer. ¿Quién sería tan tonto como para negarse a semejante dineral?— Chelsea sabía que así era como funcionaban las cosas en el mundo, pero ella ni remotamente hubiese hecho nada de lo que hizo la mujer de cabellos rubios. Su madre era incansable hasta no tener lo que deseaba, fuese por el trabajo o personal; así actuaba Emily Vickers: como una ambiciosa accionista de Wall Street. — Pero tampoco es para que te pongas así, Chels. Hasta podrías hacerte un nuevo amigo…

—Ya tengo amigos que me llevan diez años, no necesito otros…— Respondió irritada. La idea de tener otra amistad le resultaba desagradable ya que después de todo el drama vivido con sus viejos amigos la simple idea de tener otros le revolvía el estomago. Y ERA PEOR SI SU MADRE LO INSINUABA.

—Solo decía…—Finalizó con un tono suficiente. ¿Qué era más irritante que una madre descabellada? Una madre creída, eso de seguro. Emmy le arrojó un beso para después marcharse con un contoneo de caderas que sabía que irritaría a su hija.

La castaña pensaba que haberse ido de su casa era lo mejor que hizo en toda su vida, aunque a veces fuera algo que considerase apresurado o una mala idea. ¿Por qué actuaba así? Siempre lo hizo frente a ella lo cual fue un motivo continuo de disputa. Chelsea despreciaba a la gente así y la mujer rubia lo sabía tan bien que siempre intentaba _pincharla_ con eso; su hija sabia realmente que su madre lo hacía en contra suyo, pero no paraba de caer en la triste trampa de siempre.

Meneó la cabeza al sentir el perfume dulzón de la mujer de mediana edad y volvió a tomar su pluma. Su madre no le realizaría el trabajo por ella por lo que se puso manos a la obra. Los informes B45 seguían estando en el mismo lugar donde los dejó, casi burlándose de ser tan insufribles para la chica.

* * *

Ethan Winters llegó a su pequeña casa de dos habitaciones un martes después de un vuelo a Austin muy emocional. Le resultaba algo irreal volver nuevamente a Taylor con su familia y amigos después del calvario sufrido en el estado del pelicano junto con su recuperación en el subsuelo aséptico del George Washington University Hospital. Sus padres fueron a recibirlo con mucho amor (sin mencionar las lágrimas que los tres derramaron ante el encuentro) y sus hermanas, cuñados y sobrinitos estaban en su casa decorada con muchos carteles de apoyo.

Se sentó en su sofá preferido negro mientras observaba el televisor apagado. La vida tranquila era lo que siempre quiso pero ahora se preguntaba exactamente qué deseaba hacer en su vida nueva. Al parecer los encuentros cercanos a la muerte si cambiaban y mucho a las personas. Sus sueños seguían siendo muy problemáticos, recordando una y otra vez todo lo acontecido en la casa Baker. Jack se aparecía con su pala asesina para darle persecución; los insectos de Marguerite estaban a la orden del día en su tranquilo jardín con ella en la acera de enfrente o descubría trampas en el baño como en _Arma Mortal_ colocadas por el maldito de Lucas. Supo con el correr de las semanas que el muy cabrón había muerto a manos de los soldados de la compañía que le rescató, por lo cual se alegró de sobremanera al saberlo como también deseó que las almas de sus padres estuvieran en paz.

El rubio tuvo su oportunidad de pedirle una disculpa a Zoe como también para decirle que siempre cumplía lo que prometía, cosa que le agradó saber que la chica no le guardaba ningún rencor pese a haberle dejado en el muelle a morir por no haberle curado a ella primero la infección. Supo también que casi muere producto de la bacteria sumado a una horrible transformación provocada por la misma, pero gracias a la ayuda de su tío (realmente no tenía idea de que Jack tuviese un hermano que viviera en las cercanías de su finca) pudo tener una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Las noticias le dejaron un poco más tranquilo, sabiendo que no debía castigar a su conciencia por lo sucedido o por haberle abandonado.

Ahora tocaba lo más duro: tratar de sobreponerse al horror para volver a ser el hombre de casi treinta y dos años que fue antes de todo el desmadre. La BSAA le recomendó varios especialistas en Austin para comenzar el tratamiento contra las secuelas psicológicas de todo el acontecimiento, cosa que le veía de maravilla pese a que no fueran exactamente una ganga. Sus padres (Brandon un muy respetado contador tanto en Taylor como en Austin y su madre Marion una criadora de caballos los cuales algunos llegaron a la cima de varias competencias internacionales) le dijeron que le costearían todo lo que hiciera falta para reponerse, que no se preocupara por no tener un empleo. Eran de una de las familias más acomodadas de la pequeña ciudad por lo que no tenían exactamente ningún reparo en ayudar a su hijo menor con sus tratamientos.

Pero como todo hombre libre y/o responsable, le parecía la peor idea que sus padres pudieron tener.

 _Jesús, realmente podrían haber sido más comprensivos en mi trabajo anterior…_

La compañía _Southern Electronics_ le despidió por ausentarse más de tres semanas consecutivas, sin importar todos los reportes enviados por la BSAA para salvarle el empleo aunque fuera un poco. Hubiera preferido que lo degradaran de puesto (ser jefe de ingenieros en sistemas no era exactamente un trabajo sencillo como gratificante mayormente por los incompetentes que le enviaban a su sector, pero era lo que estudió en la universidad) a perder su trabajo sin reparo alguno. Pero así funcionaban los altos mandos en su viejo trabajo por lo que lo aceptó sin haberse quejado ni una sola vez. Le darían una indemnización por algunos años de servicio, pero debía pagar cuentas al igual que comprar víveres por lo que debía conseguirse un empleo si quería seguir viviendo en su casa… Si es que pagaba la cuota correspondiente a su hipoteca.

Se rascó la barbilla, la cual tenía algunos vellos crecidos ya que no se había afeitado desde que volvió a su casa. La idea de formar un poco de barba le caía fenomenal y en especial si así podría cubrir algunas de las cicatrices que le quedaron; seguía algo asustadizo a la hora de salir a la calle por lo que prefería recluirse en su hogar por un buen rato. Hablaba constantemente con sus amigos sobre varias cosas, pero con ninguno podía compartir el secreto que su sangre acarreaba desde hacía aproximadamente un mes y dos semanas. _Realmente creo que nada más puedo hablar con la chica Chelsea sobre todo esto; sabe por más experiencia como lidiar con los efectos así como consolar a alguien quien es nuevo en el camino de los virus._

Recordaba la última vez que lo fue a visitar, justamente el día anterior a su marcha, y que le recordó que podía mantener el contacto con ella siempre que lo deseara. Soltó distraída que podría contactarle por Facebook siempre que quisiera, por lo que tomó su teléfono móvil y abrió la aplicación de dicha red social. Escribió su nombre completo y entre las primeras diez mujeres llamadas como ella apareció su foto inconfundible.

La chica sin dudas que era una fanática del _Fallout_ ya que estaba peinada como en los años cincuenta, maquillada de la misma manera y con el traje de uno de los refugios puestos. Su rostro miraba hacia un costado con una sonrisa ladeada, sus brazos estaban en jarras y tenía detrás de ella una réplica tamaño real del _Vault Boy_ , mascota característica del juego. Le envió la solicitud dando un suspiro triste para dejar su móvil en el apoya brazos del sofá.

Caminó hasta su cocina pequeña pero moderna a prepararse un buen sándwich de jamón para calmar un poco el antojo de comer cualquier cosa a las doce treinta del mediodía. De un cajón tomó el pan, del refrigerador el jamón envasado al vacío junto con la mayonesa y de una alacena un plato decorado con una calabaza cortada a la mitad (perteneciente a su abuelo paterno Frederick). Fue preparando el bocadillo con tranquilidad mientras pensaba otra vez en Mia.

Le seguía doliendo a horrores descubrir la verdad, como también que ella no se hubiera puesto en contacto con él después de que ambos estuvieran libres del aprisionamiento en el hospital. De cualquier manera ¿Qué le hubiera dicho? Realmente no se imaginaba dándole una charla sentimental a la mujer que siempre fue muy fría porque suponía que se hubiera vuelto a reír en su propia cara. Ethan finalmente comprendió que las cosas eran mejor dejarlas como estaban, habiendo descubierto muchas otras cosas para mediados del dos mil diecisiete que jamás en su vida imagino pero que seguramente debió imaginarse.

De esa manera, la confianza en comenzar una relación con el sexo opuesto quedaba firmemente hecha añicos. Prefería ser alguien soltero de por vida a volver a casarse; en un futuro adoptaría un niño y viviría feliz siendo padre (finalmente) sin tener que preocuparse de una relación con otra mujer.

Apretó su creación con la mano derecha para comprimir un poco el esponjoso pan, le dio un bocado y se dirigió nuevamente a su living.

El sol tejano entraba a raudales por los ventanales hasta el suelo, la pintura amarilla se volvía mucho más fuerte al recibir la luz diurna lo que le provocaba un poco de paz al igual que felicidad. Se sentó nuevamente en su sillón y comprobó que la chica del _Fallout_ le aceptó la solicitud; realmente no sabía el porqué pero se sintió gratamente sorprendido como también emocionado por su respuesta afirmativa en la red social.

Como metiche que era comenzó a examinar su perfil, siendo sorprendido por la cantidad de fotos que tenía de obras de arte (muy hermosas si podía añadir) que la joven sostenía en sus manos o posaba a su lado. No era difícil de decir que ella misma era la creadora de semejantes lienzos, como que también tenía una sonrisa cautivadora. Algunos post políticos se deslizaban sobre su perfil observando con aprobación que ella era una demócrata de primera aunque también no le agradaba el hecho de que criticara tanto a la figura presidencial.

Pese a que no estaba de acuerdo con las cosas que realizaba el presidente, nunca en su vida se le hubiese cruzado hablar tan libremente por una red social sobre el jefe de Estado.

Sonreía cuando le encontraba jugando con su consola vestida con un pijama entero o cuando le veía con uno de los _Onesies_ de unicornio bromeando con quien parecían sus amigos. Era realmente normal en una chica tan joven posar ridículamente para las cámaras lo cual le dio una sensación de familiaridad ya que él mismo disfrutaba de la misma manera cuando tenía veinte junto con sus amigos.

Paró de hacer un recorrido total por su perfil y se decidió por enviarle un mensaje.

 _¡Hola Chelsea! Supongo que me recuerdas de alguna de esas veces que pasaste por mi habitación/cueva por el hospital. Solo quería enviarte este mensaje para ver si tenías disponible unos momentos para hablar sobre el "muchachón" ya que a veces me siento un poco solo por no poder compartir con mis amigos el hecho tan trascendental. ¿Te parece? Avísame si tienes un momento libre y comenzamos._

Lo envió. Terminó su sándwich y comprobó que su mensaje fue respondido por la chica dos minutos después de haberlo enviado.

 _¿Qué tal, Ethan? ¡Claro! Si me das un poco de tiempo a que termine de llenar papeles nos ponemos a la orden del día ¿Vale?_ _Me alegra que compartas secretos de estado conmigo, campeón. Cuatro treinta te escribo para comenzar. ¡Nos vemos hasta entonces!_

Su forma de escribir desenfadada le agradó. Ethan dejó su móvil y se fue a respirar aire fresco a su patio amplio, viendo como su gatita atigrada _Skittles_ llegaba de dar una ronda por el vecindario. Se agachó para acariciarle la cabecita, escuchando su ronroneo feliz al igual que verla frotarse cariñosamente contra su pierna izquierda.

Sonrió, dejó que su mirada encarara al sol con orgullo mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara así podría comentar todas las dudas que tenía con su nueva forma de vida.


	7. Capitulo 6

Probablemente este sea uno de esos capítulos que irán a mi rincón del olvido mental, porque creo que quedó espantoso. De cualquier forma espero que lo disfruten y esperemos que el siguiente sea un poquito mejor para mí.

(Igual como confidencia debo decir que hasta me disgusta el nuevo capítulo que estoy haciendo de Te Quiero… Este es el mes donde mi exigencia con esto está por las nubes sin duda alguna)

* * *

Chris se acercó a la castaña para comprobar cómo seguía después del mes tan intenso que tuvo que soportar, como también para ver que tal llevaba que todo el mundo en el piso numero dos estuviera pendiente de la nueva incorporación que la BSAA adquirió. Emily seguía fanfarroneando por ello por lo que le pidió amablemente que se detuviera un momento y dejase de hablar del asunto de una buena vez; también sabía por Parker que las cosas entre madre e hija estaba tirantes una vez más por actitudes de ambas que no daban el brazo a torcer. Agradecía que Alice todavía fuera una dulce niña de cinco años quien se llevaba fenomenal con Jill y quien era muy dócil en comportamiento; la castaña levantó la mirada mientras el viento cálido movía mechones rebeldes que decidieron soltarse de su coleta. Vestía el clásico uniforme de verano de las mujeres: camisa manga corta blanca, falda tubo azul marino y zapatos de tacón bajo.

Pensaba que le sentaba muy de señora mayor, pero el uniforme femenino de verano era ese y nadie podría cambiarlo.

Tenía rostro fastidiado, por lo que Chris presumió que era por los papeles que continuaba examinando exhaustivamente; se sentó frente suyo a la mesa de picnic agradeciendo con ganas la sombra que le daba el árbol frondoso.

— ¿Y esa cara?—Inquirió con tono cariñoso; Chelsea era como una hija para el castaño, la conocía desde los dos meses de vida y fue un pilar importante como figura masculina "semi presente"— ¿Qué hizo Emily ahora?

—Te sorprenderá saber que mamá no fue quien hizo que mi rostro adquiriera forma de culo, sino que fue alguien más.—El castaño casi responde, pero fue interrumpido—No fue el nuevo o mis compañeros de piso, te lo aseguro.

— ¿Entonces?

—Alguien entró a mi computadora en la oficina y se llevó algunos datos de interés muy grande. Sobre las investigaciones en los últimos cinco casos en los que trabajé—Respondió, mientras tomaba su bolso y cogía una cajetilla de Marlboro. Le ofreció uno con la mirada pero él se negó en rotundo; una de las promesas al nacer sus hijos era que dejaría definitivamente el tabaco. La castaña lo encendió y le dio un par de caladas al mismo—No me preguntes quién porque no tengo ni mas puta idea, ni cómo ya que solo accedo yo por huella dactilar.

El sistema incorporado en la BSAA incluía un escáner de huella dactilar para ingresar a las computadoras de los oficinistas como escáner de mano para las salas más importantes: Reunión, Plan de Estrategias y Auditorio. No fue hace mucho que las instalaron, pero se aseguraron de que fueran lo menos vulnerables posibles; solo podía acceder la persona encargada de un terminal con su dedo y nada más, la copia de la huella o un dedo falso no funcionaban en lo más mínimo. También incluía algunos aspectos del ADN de la persona pero eso se utilizaba en los puestos mayores como el de Chris o Emily.

—Eso es muy extraño…—se rascó la barbilla mientras pensaba que otra manera podría haber sido vulnerado el equipo— ¿No habrá sido mediante el uso de otro ordenador? Ósea accediendo de los servers…

—Me fijé exhaustivamente en el historial de ingresos de mi computador y solamente aparece que se ingresó por los métodos tradicionales y nada más. Suele arrojar si algún otro terminal quiere ingresar en mi base de datos.

Chris estaba confundido igual que la joven; ¿Cómo era que se vulneró de aquella manera el ordenador sin que nadie supiera nada como también la nula información que daban los registros? El castaño con barba ya espesa no sabía que pensar. Era una situación demasiado irregular nuevamente…

— ¿Algún rastro en el lector de huellas?

—Si te soy franca creo que coincide con mi huella la que está impresa en el mismo, pero no soy especialista en eso como tampoco ingresé seis diez de la mañana. A esa hora estaba abrazada a Polly-Sue en mi pijama del _refugio 101_.

Chris rió al tiempo que ella apagaba el cigarrillo con la suela del zapato y se cruzaba de manos sobre la mesa. Su rostro serio le recordaba a su padre cuando algo no iba bien en la antigua oficina STARS.

— ¿Y si pides revisar las cámaras de seguridad del piso? No tendría sentido que no lo hagas, además funcionará para quitarte la duda de quién fue…—propuso en tono practico. Ella asintió una vez junto con el pensamiento de que era una muy buena idea.

—Señor Redfield, por eso me gusta trabajar con usted…—Le tomó una mano áspera con años y años de enfrentamientos armados. Lo quería como si fuera su propio padre pese a que Parker hubiese ocupado el lugar…—Aunque no sé si Stanley va a estar muy de acuerdo con revisar todas las cintas de seguridad una por una conmigo.

Chris soltó una risotada. Stanley era un muchacho de veinticuatro años, soltero y quien tuvo un encaprichamiento no correspondido por la castaña; al final ella le mintió diciendo que estaba saliendo con alguien para no darle muchas ilusiones, pero el movimiento cruel le costó la confianza de aquel muchacho como también se ganó su desprecio. Ella encendió otro cigarrillo.

—Habla con Boris si él se niega, ya que nadie se puede negar jamás a lo que dice un jefe ¿No?

—En especial al jefe que te tiene entre ceja y ceja por coquetear como liarte a algunas de tus compañeras en el pequeño deposito de objetos computacionales, ¿O me equivoco?

—Oye, deja los chismes baratos para Jill o tu madre, a mi no me va ni uno…—soltó, haciendo muecas de asco; miró su reloj y recordó que debía estar en otra parte—Lamento dejar esto así en la nada, pero debo ir por Malcom y Alice para llevarlos al dentista. Ya sabes, cosas de padres…

—Diría "cosas de abuelos" pero ese comentario lo dejo para cuando los lleves por primera vez al primario y llores como niña chiquita.

Puso ambas manos sobre la superficie mientras se levantaba con rostro desafiante.

—Si es que tienes oportunidad de acompañarnos al inicio de clases…

—Tranquilo, campeón. Hablaré con Jill y en caso de que yo no pueda inmiscuirme por allí ella te filmará. Es mi queridísima madrina sin ir más lejos…

Chris meneó la cabeza suavemente al tiempo que sonreía. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse.

—Cualquier cosa que suceda, envíame un mensaje o algo. Nos vemos después, a la hora del almuerzo.

Ella asintió con el rostro alegre; las charlas con Chris tenían el efecto de hacerle sentir bien de inmediato como también era un gran confidente. Sin él no se hubiera hecho algunos de los tatuajes al igual que se hubiera tenido que soportar una gran regañina por parte de su madre al enterarse que fumaba. Se marchó con paso tranquilo y la de orbes avellanados terminó su cigarrillo tranquilamente, sintiendo como el sudor caía por su espalda en forma de gotitas las cuales le daban cosquillas al contacto con su piel.

Analizaría tranquilamente con aquel sujeto los videos y esperaba descubrir si había algo más detrás del extraño robo de contenido vital para la BSAA.

* * *

Chelsea sin dudas revisó una y otra vez los videos, de reverso como también haciendo zoom en cada uno de los movimientos que se captaban mediante la cámara. Lo más frustrante de todo era que nadie pasó por el pasillo como tampoco nadie accedió a su computador personal, dejándole la terrible duda sobre la manera en que desaparecieron varias carpetas sobre los casos en los que trabajó. Su ex encaprichado casi le grita que se marchara cuando le pidió una última vez para revisar el video en el minuto treinta y cinco de las seis horas de grabación (hasta aquel momento), pero lo convenció con que directamente ella hablaría sobre la relación que tenía con Mandy, una bonita pelirroja oriunda de Irlanda, a su jefe. Allí solo fue cuando Stanley dejó de bufar por el temor de que su querido superior se enterase de que se tiró a su más actual conquista en la sala de videos.

Salió de allí mucho mas confundida de lo que ya estaba antes, pero recordando que tenía una copia de cada archivo en un pequeño _pen drive_ en su casa; solo en ese momento pudo respirar un momento, sintiéndose mejor de saber que quien quiera que se haya llevado su trabajo solo se llevó lo que correspondía con su oficina y no con _todo_.

Lo mejor era que las carpetas de archivos de texto, fotos y grabaciones de las escenas donde ocurrieron los distintos brotes víricos estaba algo desactualizadas debido a que continuó trabajando sola sin el permiso de su jefe. _Lo peor de todo es que no me van a parar sea quien sea el que desea hacerlo. Los Vickers podemos ser bastante cabeza dura en ese sentido._ Podía achacarlo a que era una Vickers de pies a cabeza o a la determinación que bullía en su cuerpo, pero sin dudas que continuaría hasta el final.

Llegó a su oficina con paso tranquilo mientras revisaba las notificaciones de su teléfono celular; Chris le dejó un mensaje de voz sumado a las múltiples idioteces que mandaban sus viejos compañeros de colegio a un grupo especial que tenían "para no perder el contacto". Ignoró aquello para escuchar la voz grave y agradable del castaño. Optó por llamarlo al finalizar, cosa que era mucho mejor que escribir un testamento.

Chris atendió al tercer pitido, recibiendo a Chelsea con los gritos de sus mellizos completamente excitados por un video animado que estaban observando desde la pantalla del equipo portátil en el coche del hombre.

— ¿Siguen de excursión por el colegio?—Inquirió con tono burlón, a lo que Chris respondió un bufido— Oye, que si no te gusta el jaleo de los niños mejor no hubieras decidido tenerlos.

—Un poco tarde para el pobre Chris Redfield, sin duda alguna. ¿Alguna novedad?

—Nada, los videos del pasillo como también del patio no muestran a nada ni a nadie. Es como si un puto fantasma se hubiera llevado las cosas—se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón de escritorio— y lo peor de todo es que los revisé como más de seis veces… ¡Increíble las cosas que pasan en este edificio!

—Creo que es momento en que diga esto: no tiene sentido alguno—respondió para luego pedirle a su hija que bajara un poco el tono de voz— lástima que en tu oficina no hubiera cámaras, así sí que podríamos ver al culpable si es que los hay…

—Buen motivo para picar a los de seguridad después del pequeño incidente con los cables de luz— antes de que Chelsea se instalara finalmente en aquella pequeña oficina, alguien se metió en la misma para "jugar" con los cables de luz y así generar un cortocircuito seguido de un posterior incendio; de cualquier manera se llegó al culpable en poco tiempo y el mismo fue llevado frente a las autoridades, el cual de alguna forma pudo evadir muchos años de búsqueda por Interpol y resguardarse bajo una identidad falsa que era uno de los criminales biológicos buscados por diversos casos al igual que ataques— de cualquier forma me van a ver como una puta loca cuando les diga "oigan, pongan al menos una cámara de vigilancia en mi oficina a ver si alguien más me roba información".

—No debería ser así…

—Dime una cosa: Si a ti te dijera una persona que hace trabajo administrativo que debes colocar una cámara en su oficina porque alguien le robó información vital ¿Le harías caso o le echarías la bronca a algún superior?

—Trataría de encontrar la forma de ayudar…

— ¡Error!—contestó imitando la voz de un robot— es obvio que correrían al primer jefe máximo para decirle que la chica imbécil mas nueva en investigación perdió datos de vital importancia. ¡Es casi obvio, Chris!

—No debería porqué serlo, pero dejémoslo así—cortó el tema de raíz, antes de que la de orbes avellanados tuviera el tiempo de replicar y así enfrascarse en una discusión absurda. Una de las cosas que aprendió con el paso de los años era que cuando Chelsea comenzaba a ser algo insolente era mejor dejar el asunto zanjado y evitarse dolores de cabeza. —Dejo a los niños y converso en tu nombre con los de seguridad.

—Así afianzar el rumor de que entré gracias a tu ayuda… ¡Fantástico!—giró su asiento y encaró su ordenador, el cual le tenía poca o nula confianza después del asunto. ¿Qué cosas le podrían haber metido como _software_ espía?

—Chelsea, me vas a obligar a reñirte de nuevo por la forma sarcástica que tienes al hablar…—su tono cambió de amistoso a uno mucho más serio; la castaña dejó todo allí y le dijo que debía volver al trabajo. Se despidieron con cariño para luego volcarse al trabajo hasta la hora del almuerzo.

Al final comenzó a darle vueltas a la idea de que le podrían estar espiando todos los movimientos que realizaba con los archivos en aquel momento, cosa que llegó hasta tal punto en el cual debió comenzar a buscar lentamente cualquier indicio de ese hecho. Gracias a algunos cuadernos donde su padre anotaba todas las cosas que aprendió de computación (que para la época donde ella vivía era exactamente unos escritos muy desactualizados) se podía mover libremente por todo lo que refería al sistema informático que utilizaban.

 _Se supone que todo esto es de primera categoría en seguridad… ¿Estoy enloqueciendo o es posible que suceda algo de ese calibre?_

No encontró nada sospechoso al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos de revisar una parte de los directorios, pero aún así no cantó victoria. Preguntaría a alguien más avanzado en el asunto si tenía la oportunidad para quitarse de una vez por todas la vocecita paranoica, pero mientras tanto limitaría su trabajo al mínimo: revisar archivos entrantes y completaría manualmente algunos otros.

Solo… Para estar segura.

* * *

Si había algo en lo que Ethan Winters no se terminaba de acostumbrar era que los sistemas de la ONG eran sumamente avanzados para su gusto, con paneles táctiles que funcionaban como computadores al igual que algunas proyecciones holográficas que al final del día le daban cierto dolor de cabeza. Sin dudas que el avance tecnológico era impresionante dentro del edificio (según le comentaron era igual en los sistemas de defensa como el ejército nacional) pero le costó mucho tiempo aprender a no cerrar ventanas importantes por error o a transmitir información entre terminales distintas con tan solo un movimiento de su mano. Ahora se desenvolvía mucho más ágilmente después de un mes y con ayuda de sus compañeros de sector, quienes todavía le tomaban el pelo cuando tenía que trabajar con la "pizarra electrónica" quien era su mejor amiga en cuanto a dolor de cabeza se refiriera.

 _La muy maldita tiene un brillo espectacular, pero da una puta migraña de proporción bíblica._

Terminó de observar el estado general de los servers después de que se ralentizaran mucho luego de un peculiar trafico superior para la capacidad de los mismos; la fuente del tráfico era desconocida todavía, pero sin dudas hizo que el día laboral para todos los empleados fuera un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Cerró la ventana de control con su dedo índice derecho y bajó la mirada a unos papeles que recientemente había imprimido, frunció el ceño al ver los datos que arrojaban. Sin dudas era un miércoles de mierda.

 _Sigo sin entenderlo. ¿Qué clase de fuente puede generar ese tráfico? Sin dudas es superior a los sistemas aquí presentes o una computadora casera con un usuario que posee gran manejo de la misma… Ni mi ex compañero de universidad podría hacer este estilo de cosas._

Era alguien a quien se le daba bastante bien con las computadoras y hasta podía llegar a reproducir algo como aquello, pero dudaba seriamente que fuera exactamente como lo experimentado; sin dudas que jamás imitaría el número de entrada que estaba viendo en los papeles aun calientes al tacto.

Decidió que iría por un café para cortar finalmente el malestar de su cabeza… Si es que la cafeína ayudaba en algo. Edwin estaba sentado detrás del escritorio leyendo algunos datos que Ethan desconocía, con su rostro pecoso en una mueca enojada. Levantó la mirada cuando el rubio se acercó hacia él.

—Ed, voy por un café abajo. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo interesante?—Inquirió; lo que ellos consideraban interesante era un capuchino con mínimo tres cruasanes para cada uno, si tenía canela o chocolate extra era mejor. El muchacho negó con la cabeza pero buscó en su billetera algo gastada negra algo de dinero.

—Estoy algo mal del estomago, prefiero que me traigas una botella de agua. Gracias igual por preguntar—el de orbes verdes asintió y cogió el billete de veinte. Estaba por cruzar el umbral de la puerta cuando Orlando, un muchacho de cabello negro por los hombros le llamó con otro billete en la mano. Lo hacía bailar para diversión del de orbes verdes.

—Si no es mucha molestia tráeme un expreso, que me estoy durmiendo con tanto trabajo—Ambos sonrieron y Ethan le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro. Le caía bien el tipo, por sobre todo porque ambos eran aficionados a las películas de terror antiguas. —Y si puede ser algo para comer, mucho mejor.

—Recuerda que si te vas a dar una cabeceada hazlo detrás del estante repleto de carpetas, allí nadie ve nada y es el lugar más tranquilo.

—Sin dudas que probaré es tip, jefe. —volvió a sentarse con expresión aburrida; el rostro le brillaba con la luz celeste del ordenador.

Salió tranquilamente con el dinero, el cual prefirió guardar en su bolsillo para tener las manos libres. Por los pasillos se notaba la diferencia de temperatura con respecto a la sala donde se encontraba anteriormente, con las salidas de aire acondicionado brindando un buen fresco para alguien tan caluroso como él. Agradeció que tomara la decisión de arremangarse la camisa blanca ya que cada vez que pasaba por una de las aberturas sus brazos recibían el frescor tan necesario.

Estaba todo realmente desierto, con el resto de los empleados probablemente encerrados en sus oficinas realizando sus tareas diarias antes del gran final de jornada. De cualquier forma eran las cuatro treinta, horario en que muchos salían a tomarse un café para continuar o a hacer actividades variadas. Subió al ascensor al final del pasillo y al bajar se topó a la castaña, quien miraba unos momentos su teléfono completamente distraída hasta que la campanilla le notificó que el aparato llegó al piso.

Levantó la mirada (era bastante más baja que él) y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué tal va todo?—Preguntó de forma amistosa. Él descendió y se quedó parado frente a la puerta.

—Tranquilo aunque ya desde la mañana tenga dolor de cabeza…—Respondió con franqueza— ¿Vienes por un café?

La chica dudó un momento, pensando en que debía continuar llenando papeles pero procrastinar era "divertido" según ella. Accedió al cabo de unos segundos.

Se encaminaron con paso tranquilo mientras ambos intentaban sacar a relucir algún tema de conversación aparte del trabajo, cosa que un día de semana era casi imposible y menos en aquel preciso instante del día. Ethan comentó sobre el juego de futbol americano en el cual su equipo favorito (Houston Texans) perdió por una mínima diferencia contra los Baltimore Ravens; sorprendentemente se enfrascaron en tal debate sobre algunas faltas que cuando pidieron sus cafés y se sentaron unos minutos a terminar aquel interesante intercambio de ideas que apenas si se dieron cuenta de ello. El rubio se terminó rápidamente el café al igual que la castaña, y los pedidos de sus compañeros lentamente se quedaron relegados en un extremo de la mesa.

La cocinera le preguntó, al cabo de varios minutos de verlos allí sentados, si prefería calentar las cosas antes de volver a su puesto. Aceptó agradecido aunque se disculpó varias veces sintiéndose algo torpe por olvidarse de ello; de cualquier forma continuó conversando tranquilamente.

—Bueno, podemos llegar a la conclusión que tristemente nos dieron una buena patada en el culo—soltó, dándose cuenta unos minutos después de semejante libertad de pensamiento; solía ser mucho más cortes con gente que no conocía del todo—Disculpa, me dejé llevar un poco por el malestar…

Ella solo soltó una carcajada.

—Descuida, se que podías llegar a ser mucho peor. Todos somos entusiastas en esto y nos da justo en el corazón cuando nuestros equipos pierden—bebió un sorbo del capuchino con extra chocolate sumado a un poco de canela—es parte de ser amantes de un deporte.

—Esperemos que en el próximo enfrentamiento los Texans se iluminen un poco, sino terminaremos últimos en la tabla de posiciones este campeonato.

— ¿Metiéndoles presión a distancia? ¡Eso no se hace!—bromeó utilizando su dedo acusador cual abuela cascarrabias—Además ¿Todo tiene que ser por llegar al Super Bowl?

— ¡Es la parte más interesante del maldito campeonato!

—Claro, igual que lo más interesante de ese último encuentro es el medio tiempo comentando por _Twitter_ lo bien o mal que lo hace el artista.

Su tono algo sarcástico pinchó el nervio de la irascibilidad del rubio. Lo dejó pasar pensando en que la chica seguramente no se habrá dado cuenta. Ayana, la mujer con la sonrisa más blanca al igual que amistosa que él hubiera visto en su vida, se acercó con el pedido de Orlando recalentado al igual que una nueva botellita bien fría para Edwin quien probablemente esperaba con ansias debido a su malestar. Los saludó cordialmente antes de dedicar una mirada suspicaz y posteriormente despedirse para volver a sus tareas de mantenimiento de la cocina antes del final del día. Esa fue la señal de que debía comenzar a pensar en volver a su puesto de una vez por todas, pese a que la conversación estaba bastante interesante.

—Bueno… Supongo que debo irme de una vez. Fue agradable hablar de deportes pero esta botella de agua—la levantó para enseñársela—y esa merienda de allí—señaló lo que era para Orlando—necesitan ir con sus respectivos compradores.

Se levantó con tranquilidad, tomando con cuidado los pedidos; ella le observó fijo con sus ojos avellanados los cuales cambiaron al oír que abandonaba la cafetería. Tenía una expresión algo nerviosa en ellos, bastante extraña si podía agregar.

—Antes de que te marches ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—Inquirió girando sobre su asiento y encarándolo.

— ¡Claro! Aunque me agrada que esta vez no sea yo el de las dudas—bromeó; la castaña no prestó atención a su broma algo extraña, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Hay alguna forma de saber el comportamiento de un software espía en un equipo infectado? Ocurrió algo con una de mis computadoras en casa y deseo saber si es que hay alguien espiándome al otro lado de la cámara web.

—Paranoia sobre archivos pirata, ¿Eh?—Dijo en tono bromista—Eso depende casi en exclusivo como se programó el malware, también en el rendimiento en general que experimentes en la PC así por igual si la luz de tu cámara web se enciende o no. Hay muchísimas variables más, pero no creo que sea exactamente muy fácil detectarlo a simple vista.

La respuesta le generó más dudas que soluciones. Debería estar muy al tanto sobre su ordenador en la oficina.

—Bueno… supongo que te mantendré al tanto sobre lo que le suceda si es que algo extraordinario ocurre. Gracias—Respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

—Espero tus reportes, querida. Nos vemos luego.

Se marchó con lo pedido. Eran más de las cinco quince y sus compañeros de oficina probablemente comenzaban a pensar que se marchó con su dinero sin más. Como era un tipo honrado se rio de buena gana mientras volvía a subir a la planta correspondiente, tratando de suavizar su sonrisa mientras pasaba al lado de otros empleados; si había algo que deseaba evitar en absoluto era que lo tildaran de loco siendo que estaba desde hacía poco más de un mes.

Entró a la oficina con paso relajado, entregó los pedidos junto con el vuelto correspondiente a cada uno y volvió a depositar su cuerpo sobre el asiento cómodo mientras trabajaba, bajo el fuego de las bromas que le hacían sus compañeros.

—Seguramente fue a masturbarse al baño un rato y volvió justo a tiempo con los pedidos para que no dijéramos nada—bromeó Orlando, conteniendo la risa pese a que su compañero Ed estaba desternillándose desde su puesto. Ethan esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que intentaba teclear sin perderse en los comentario de sus nuevos amigos—Lo que si espero es que te hayas lavado las manos para entregárnoslo, querido Ethan.

—Imagínate toda la mano asquerosa, tocando nuestra comida—respondía Ed entre risa—Todo lleno de…

—Bueno chicos, basta— Pidió el rubio al tiempo que se recostaba en su asiento observando a los dos jóvenes. —No se olviden que soy su jefe.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Recién comenzamos! Hasta las seis treinta no te iras de aquí por lo que soportarás nuestros chistes y comentarios mal intencionados sin ningún "pero" que valga.

—Ósea que me marcharé a casa con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Justo lo que mi día necesita, sin duda alguna.

— ¡Exacto, además de que es la razón por la que trabajamos contigo!—contraatacó el muchacho de la cara pecosa, con las mejillas encendidas como si fuera un niño travieso—Nos importa una mierda que seas nuestro jefe, eres mucho más divertido que el anterior por lo que te haremos sufrir hasta el fin de tu ciclo en este lugar.

—Oye, que si no somos nosotros es la chica Vickers de seguro—agregó el de cabellos azabaches con la boca medio llena—ella con sus rumores extraños al igual que carácter horrible sin dudas que arruinan el día a cualquiera.

— ¿Chelsea?—preguntó algo sorprendido el de orbes verdosas—No parece mala chica…

—Hasta que pasas más de un año con ella en el medio—respondió molesto Orlando—después se convierte en la pequeña histérica que es.

—Or, no seas tan brusco con ella. Tampoco que fuera el mismísimo Lucifer…

— ¿Seguro? Porque durante los entrenamientos da aires de que sabe mucho más de combate cuerpo a cuerpo que cualquiera de nosotros, sin contar con ese andar presuntuoso que tiene…—tragó mientras fingía retorcerse del asco— ¡Puaj! Me importa una mierda que sea una superviviente de Raccoon City, eso no le quita el hecho de que es una malcriada odiosa.

Ed prefirió mantenerse en silencio en aquel momento; conocía bastante bien la relación tensa que tenían ambos por lo que prefirió no agregar nada más. Orlando era bastante prejuicioso con las personas, hablando muchas veces sin darse cuenta que al final quedaba como un completo idiota por sus primeras ideas como también por lo volátil de su carácter. No es que le faltara razón en algunos puntos sobre la chica a la vuelta de su pasillo, pero tampoco era tanto como le describía.

Ethan posó su mirada en Orlando para luego posarla en Edwin; uno se notaba contrariado y el otro le hizo un gesto indicándole que no dijera más nada. _Supongo que alguien no se lleva muy bien con la castañita…_ En el último tiempo pudo comprobar que la aludida era bastante superficial en algunas cosas como también un poco impertinente a la hora de hablar con sus superiores. Coincidió en reuniones de personal con ella y la forma de dirigirse tan informal a su jefe le chocó bastante; se movía bastante bien dentro del lugar, pero sin duda alguna con un aire de… superioridad.

 _¿De tal palo tal astilla?_ Casi tanto como la querida doctora Vickers, pero ella era sumamente respetada dentro del predio al igual que consultada si alguna duda surgía en el sector de investigación biológica.

Pero los rumores sobre la hija se iban incrementando dependiendo de donde preguntaras, llegando hasta el punto en que algunas personas decían que era una "colocada" o "bastante zorra con los demás".

Se quedó pensando un rato más sobre el asunto, creyendo que más tarde le pediría a Edwin un pantallazo sobre la razón por la cual Orlando detestaba tanto a la jovencita.


	8. Capitulo 7

— _¿Vas hablarme hoy o simplemente vas a continuar con la idea de ignorarme?—inquirió, cansado de no poder dialogar con quien era su esposa._

 _Al parecer le molestaba demasiado que se fuera a tomar unas cervezas con sus amigos de toda la vida por causas que ni él entendía, acabando por responderle crípticamente con un "no" o "si", este ultimo muy rara vez era escuchado por el del orbes verdosas._

 _Ella simplemente lo dejó pasar como hacía siempre._

— _Vamos, Mia, no podemos seguir así mucho tiempo más…_

 _Lo que resultaba efectivo en aquel momento era que optara por pedirle disculpas unas diez veces antes de que ella volviera a ser la persona algo cordial que siempre fue con él, salvo por las ocasiones donde le sorprendía trabajando a altas horas de la noche en algo que no podía saber o se mantenía demasiado arisca como para responderle. Eran aquellos momentos donde escuchaba a su mujer gritarle como un demonio sobre "eres un maldito metido" o "¿Puedes dejar de controlarme de una puta vez?"_

 _Su matrimonio no era perfecto al tercer mes de haber dado el sí frente a sus seres queridos pero ¿No se suponía que los primeros meses siempre eran lo mejor? También creía que las parejas no debían ocultarse nada, la honestidad a él le parecía lo mejor en algo como un matrimonio._

 _¿Era su culpa por haber salido con sus colegas? Según ella sí._

 _De cualquier manera él también tenía una vida por la cual ocuparse, si se dedicaba a analizar un poco más profundo al igual que ser justo consigo mismo._

 _Nada la contentaba. Lo que más le irritaba era que si solamente su silencio se debía a que fue a tomar algo con sus amigos (después de casi cinco meses donde ni siquiera pudo mantener una conversación de más de un minuto con ellos) le parecía infantil por su parte, pero la otra mitad de su conciencia le decía que debía acatar nuevamente las reglas explicitas que ella le ordenó el segundo día de su luna de miel. Eso era lo que hacían los buenos esposos…_

— _Basta ya, Ethan—respondió secamente._

 _Lo más reciente fue un mensaje de un tal Allan preguntando si todo estaba listo. Eso le extrañó mucho por lo que indagó un poco en el teléfono personal de su morena para "saber" si algo ocurría entre el dichoso Allan y ella. Los mensajes eran sumamente crípticos, como si fuera una especie de código para hablar de algo prohibido que ningún otro ser humano debiera saber; eso le dio una pésima espina hasta llegar a una parte crucial con un "te quiero" no tan inocente._

 _Esa afirmación cariñosa la usaba con sus amigos, familia y sobrinos, lo aceptaba, pero que ella dijera eso a una persona que jamás le presentó o conoció le parecía demasiado extraño. Ethan no quería ni imaginarse si su esposa mantenía una especie de contacto íntimo con él o si solo era su mente torturada por la falta de contacto._

 _Una vez fue él quien engañó a una vieja novia con quien era su esposa actualmente, ahora parecía que el karma le estaba volviendo de la peor manera. Pobre Madison…_

 _Se estaba por marchar a una especie de viaje como niñera (solo Jesús sabía porqué) por el medio del atlántico a un país del sur, muy probablemente Uruguay o Brasil… Aunque no lo sabía con total seguridad. Seguían sin conversar como antes, hacerlo como antes o inclusive caminar de la mano como antaño; estaba bastante desesperado si lo podía reconocer._

 _Las fotos románticas que tomaron en la noche que se unieron ante Dios y la Ley colgadas de la pared parecían reírse del hombre rubio quien se paseaba de arriba abajo por el pasillo que daba a las habitaciones, con su persona retratada en un traje negro carísimo que dudaba utilizar nuevamente riéndose de su infelicidad. La pareja de felices novios parecía extinta en aquel momento._

— _Mia, te irás dentro de un día y medio… ¡Al menos debemos charlar un poco antes de que el tiempo en que estés lejos nos consuma por completo!—rogó al tiempo que la observaba armar su equipaje con antelación; era una persona bastante obsesiva con la idea de tener todo listo—Por favor cielo, hazlo por mí._

 _Lo observó por sobre el hombro con ojos fríos y continuó con su tarea, doblando algunos vaqueros de forma casi perfecta y colocándolos en el rincón vacío de la maleta. Se acomodó un mechón que se soltó de su moño pobremente armado detrás de la oreja._

— _¿Es porque fui con los chicos a tomar algo el viernes?_

 _Era miércoles y seguían sin hablar; ella lo dejó pasar nuevamente._

 _La tortura duró hasta esa misma noche a las once, donde finalmente le dio un beso que se prolongó satisfactoriamente y acabaron en la cama para agrado del rubio. Sin duda alguna el sexo con ella no era especialmente "exótico" o muy variado, pero aquel simple pie para volver a hablarse como antes lo empapó como si fuera una cubeta de agua que caía sobre su cuerpo._

 _Acabaron solamente tapados por la sabana, con el calor de la noche tejana filtrándose por la ventana abierta. Ella se durmió sobre su pecho con rostro serio hasta en el momento del sueño, pero que se durmiera así le daba una esperanza de que todo pudiera mejorar. El olor frutal del champú favorito de Mia le inundó la nariz, haciendo que se relajara lo suficiente como para dormirse con su mano sobre la espalda suave al igual que desnuda de su esposa…_

 _Poco informado sobre lo que pasaría en el futuro._

* * *

Sin dudas su cuerpo estaba extenuado gracias a la noche de un sueño de calidad pobre, sumado a las pesadillas terribles que rememoraba mientras se suponía que debía descansar, al igual que en el momento en que despertó y fue a buscar un poco de agua a su refrigerador la oscuridad de su departamento lo envolvió; le dio un terrible flashback que lo dejó temblando en el suelo como si fuera una hoja. Siendo honesto consigo mismo hacía ya una semana que no le pasaba nada, sumado a que dormía plácidamente o su trabajo le era satisfactorio. Se sentó sobre el banquillo de almohadilla marrón para comer tranquilamente sobre la encimera tipo bar. Su desayuno de café con cereales no estaba haciendo nada en absoluto por ayudarle a remover aquella somnolencia pesada, pero esperaba que una agradable ducha caliente funcionara.

Al acabar de ducharse simplemente se dio cuenta que ese día sería una completa mierda.

Con el cabello aún chorreando agua, sumado a que el agua estuvo demasiado caliente y que Skittles vomitó sobre una de sus dos camisas blancas para trabajar, gimió lastimeramente mientras se sentaba sobre su cama agarrándose la cabeza; para peor su mano antaño cercenada comenzó a latir insoportablemente y las puntadas en su pierna eran terriblemente dolorosas, como si le estuvieran clavando cientos de cuchillos de la forma más ruda posible.

Se rascó donde le colocaron el chip especial (según el hombre rubio que se lo colocó servía para enviar información de manera remota hacia un ordenador que manejaba en Londres) que aún sobresalía un poco en su delgado brazo, sintiéndose como una especie de monstruo aterrador que en cualquier momento explotaría. Ese fue el momento en que comenzó a temer lo peor para sí mismo, sumado a que no sabía cómo se presentaría a trabajar esa mañana con el humor de perros que tenía.

Al final se vistió la camisa del día anterior, arrugada como nunca la cual contrastaba enormemente con el pantalón que pulcramente dobló la noche anterior. Sus zapatos de punta cuadrada color cuero sin duda alguna le daba un aspecto sumamente profesional aunque su rostro demacrado con enormes manchas oscuras bajo los ojos le daba la pinta de un tipo que se pasó de juerga aquel jueves por la mañana. Encendió y colocó su nuevo reloj inteligente totalmente modificado para una persona con el problema exclusivo que estaba soportando, el cual comenzó a pitar cada cinco minutos sin saber el origen del mismo.

No entendía mucho del mismo, y aunque fuera un "friki" de los ordenadores ese pedazo de tecnología le era totalmente incomprensible; demasiadas funciones en un aparatito que no medía más de cuarenta y dos milímetros.

Arrojó su ropa sucia a lavar, con cuidado de limpiar todo el vomito de su gatita para que después su habitación no oliese a muerto; colocó los platos en el fregadero y salió con paso lento del departamento seis b, piso cinco.

El camino le pareció intolerable ya que cada vez que efectuaba un cambio o aceleraba el coche la pierna le gritaba que se detuviera. Su mano continuaba latiendo, obligándole a sentir que cada momento que pasaba estaba mucho más cerca de desprendérsele; al encontrar un lugar para aparcar el viejo coche Dodge Challenger sintió que tocaba el cielo con las manos por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las recepcionistas le saludaron cordialmente a lo que él simplemente llegó a responder con una sonrisa. Las mujeres se dieron cuenta de que algo le pasaba ya que su cojera empeoró significativamente de la mañana anterior, temiendo alguna recaída al viejo dolor por el clima húmedo que acontece usualmente en Washington.

Prácticamente llegó al cuarto edificio arrastrándose, con su bolso de cuero colgado de un hombro que pesaba casi como un ancla y un gemido lastimero a cada paso que daba. Se detuvo en la pequeña caja de zapatos que funcionaba como oficina para ver si estaba la única persona que le entendería esa mañana.

Chelsea estaba mirando por la ventana abierta como el sol del día bañaba el inmenso patio trasero con su esplendoroso brillo amarillento; pudo oler el aroma de tabaco desde el umbral al igual que el humo que se elevaba desde su cabeza hacia el cielo. Golpeó contra la madera del umbral y la joven se sobresaltó, volteó inmediatamente con rostro asustado para después suavizar su expresión. La chica dio una última calada para finalmente arrojar la colilla lejos de su ventana, la cual cayó en el pasto para finalmente consumirse sola.

— ¡Jesús, hombre! ¡Creí que eras mi jefe por un momento!—se acercó a su escritorio—Y buen día, por cierto.

— Buen día para ti también ¿Tienes un momento para aconsejar a este pobre idiota?—inquirió, soltando su bolso el cual cayó secamente en el suelo. Se sentó en el sofá de almohadones color verde claro, el cual sin duda daba un toque bastante feo a la decoración ejecutiva del lugar.

—Emm… Claro—rebuscó entre los papeles el paquetito y abrió un caramelo de menta; la castaña sin dudas detestaba hablarle a alguien con el aliento cargado de nicotina—déjame decirte que tienes el rostro como si te hubieses dado la fiesta de tu vida.

— ¿Te sorprendería saber que la única fiesta que tuve fue una maratón de películas de Alfred Hitchcock anoche?—se rascó la frente suavemente—para después pasar al momento más interesante: lograr que este pantalón—lo señaló con su mano buena—tuviera una raya impecable.

—Lástima que me perdí de semejante jolgorio—respondió irónica— ¿Qué sucede esta mañana?

— ¡Por donde empiezo! Primero que nada: me acosté solamente con la idea de darme una buena noche de sueño, la cual terminó convirtiéndose en pesadillas de las terribles sumado que cuando decidí levantarme tuve un momento de rememorar mi paso por la finca Baker, lo cual me arrojó al suelo como si fuera un buen tacle. Al acostarme para finalmente despertar a las siete treinta me dolía todo: muñeca, pierna y ahora la cabeza gracias a que este estúpido reloj suena cada cinco minutos aproximadamente—levantó la muñeca izquierda—Por favor dime que tienes una solución para esto.

Ella se cruzó de brazos mientras pensaba que podía hacer. El pitido era similar al suyo cuando algún nivel caía por el mínimo indispensable para no gestionar una mutación, aunque los dolores probablemente se debían a que estaba atravesando un periodo de re direccionamiento proteico. Se le acercó y tomó su muñeca con suavidad.

—Bueno…—presionó la pantalla táctil un par de veces hasta soltar un "¡ajá!" victorioso—el sonidito incesante que es un dolor en el culo es porque necesitas aumentar el oxigeno en sangre. También suena porque el sueño no fue el ideal como también tienes el nivel de viriones muy alto por dormir para la mierda—se acercó rápidamente a su escritorio, abrió el tercer cajón cerrado con una llave especial que portaba en su collar. Extrajo un pequeño tubo de oxigeno que usaba cuando la situación lo ameritaba; se lo entregó para volver a cerrar el cajón que también contenía un pequeño maletín con una dosis del anti virus al igual que el agente por si en algún momento lo necesitaba—date unos diez minutos usando esa cosa que al final todo volverá a la normalidad.

El de ojos verdes miró extrañado al tubo de no más de treinta centímetros; no muy ancho, dudaba que le diera la cantidad de oxigeno que ella le planteaba. Se ajustó la mascarilla al rostro, desenredó un poco los cables de plástico para finalmente accionar el botón naranja el cual le brindó un aire fresco de inmediato.

— ¿Te sucede a menudo?—inquirió con su voz algo distorsionada por los utensilios plásticos.

—A veces, si. Pero en ese momento o estoy en casa o en momentos donde me encuentro en esta misma caja. Al final uno logra lidiar con el dolor y la basura de tener que usar oxigeno para que no te transformes en un bicho horrendo—se quedó en cuclillas frente a él; el rubio se relajó un poco más en el horrible sofá—en cuanto a las pesadillas lo único que puedes hacer es soportarlas. Te lo digo por doble experiencia: al final es preferible contársela a tu especialista amigo para que ayude con toda la porquería. No hay un remedio que pueda hacer que dejes de tenerlas, desgraciadamente.

—Supongo que si…

Al cabo de cinco minutos de un silencio donde la chica se dedicó a revisar el reloj de forma casi constante y donde él dejó de experimentar ese malestar corporal horrible, el incomodo pitido dejó de escucharse. Ambos suspiraron aliviados, aunque Ethan estaba mucho más tranquilo debido a que las predicciones de la joven al final comenzaron a ser ciertas. Le estaba agradecido por aquel gesto el cual le devolvió la estabilidad física y en parte emocional, ya que haberse quejado con alguien le quitó un poco el peso que tenía sobre sus hombros.

Al cabo de otros cinco minutos apagó el tubo y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

—Te lo agradezco de corazón. Sin dudas me salvaste el día.

—En realidad solo lo mejoré, suelo hacérselo a las personas—comenzó con una sonrisa de suficiencia—ahora hablando en serio: de nada. Lástima que no puedo darte una cura para estar mal dormido, pero eso lo puede arreglar una buena bebida energética.

—Soy más del café—respondió cogiendo todas sus cosas—pero gracias por el consejo.

—Tú sabrás…—Dijo mientras giraba sobre sus talones y se ponía a revisar sus papeles.

Se marchó con paso tranquilo a su puesto de trabajo, donde fue sorprendido por Orlando con rostro de pocos amigos. Le comentó que lo vio con la chica y comenzó a actuar de forma cómica como si fuera su pareja; las locuras de su subordinado le alegraron lo que restaba de la mañana para su gusto personal, sumado al termo de café especial que llevó Edwin para compartir con quienes estaba a diario.

* * *

 _Unas semanas después._

Ethan no sabía si el desagrado de su compañero al igual que amigo hacia la chica era tremendamente infundado por los conceptos erróneos que tenia sobre ella, pero lo que sí sabía era que con él era muy atenta al igual que agradable.

El siguiente mes después de tomarse un café al igual que la ayuda con sus propios problemas víricos se mantuvieron en contacto mucho más seguido, hablando bastante de estupideces varias así como consultas sobre el problema que aquejaba a la muchacha con las computadoras. Al final tomó valor (después de hacerle jurar que no diría "ni una mierda" a sus superiores) y le contó todo lo que sucedió. Al rubio sin dudas se le antojó algo absurdo todo lo que le estaba contando, creyendo que los sistemas informáticos de la BSAA eran completamente infalibles al igual que sumamente encriptados… Pero reconociendo la verdad casi universal: cualquier sistema computacional distaba de ser perfecto y ocasionalmente tenía serias irrupciones dentro, aunque fuera los más parecidos a una postal de ciencia ficción.

Revisó atentamente todos los registros, entradas como también archivos dentro de la misma pero no encontró absolutamente nada; la castaña ya estaba desarrollando una paranoia completa respecto a aquella herramienta laboral. Le recomendó precaución al igual que siempre hacer una copia de todo en lo que trabajaba, así no perdía nada en caso de otra irrupción.

Edwin le comentó lo acontecido entre Orlando y Chelsea, los cuales tuvieron un altercado fuerte una vez que discutieron absurdamente por políticas, donde el muchacho (una persona realmente honesta) le dijo ciertas cosas hirientes a la chica, las cuales las tomó terriblemente personales y su relación se vio dañada permanentemente. El rubio casi se echa a reír en el momento que su subordinado y amigo terminó de contarle aquello, pensando en que era ridículo que alguien pudiese discutir tan mal por mera política.

Era verdad que la sociedad estadounidense se reformó mucho del viejo pensamiento republicano o demócrata, ahora con todos los problemas que enfrentaban respecto a los ataques biológicos y demás la gente comenzó a pensar de otra forma, obligando a los dos partidos políticos a construirse nuevamente… ¿Pero llevarse mal por semejante estupidez?

Todavía no lo podía creer.

Una vez, mientras todos descansaban durante la hora del almuerzo, Ethan se sentó unos minutos a conversar con ella quien estaba acompañada por otros investigadores ejecutivos; el de cabellos azabache se les aproximó unos minutos después requiriendo de la presencia de Ethan de una vez en su mesa, cruzando miradas colmadas de odio con la chica de las orbes avellanadas.

— ¡Mira quien llego! ¿Qué los de desinfección no se dieron cuenta que faltó el moscardón más feo antes de marcharse?—comentó con tono malicioso; en ese momento el señor Winters no sabía si esconderse bajo la mesa o pedirle que no volviera a decir nada de ese estilo.

— ¡La mosquita muerta sabe hablar!—exclamó con especial énfasis en mosquita—Mejor apártate, querida, si es que sabes lo que te conviene.

— ¿Un tipejo de poca monta me va a decir lo que debo hacer?—utilizó un tono dramático que casi hace que los demás espectadores de aquella pequeña riña se rieran—por favor… Vuelve a la cueva de donde saliste y no pienses en regresar.

Edwin, quien se aproximó para evitar una cruzada como la que estaba ocurriendo, le indicó a Ethan que se levantara de una vez con una mirada asesina, dejando poco espacio para seguir discutiendo. Orlando no se quedó callado después de aquel comentario.

— ¡Sigue buscando que te acomoden en un puesto alto, Chelsea, que es lo único que te sale bien!—Edwin le picó en su costado derecho y lo empujó para que se moviera una vez que el rubio se puso de pie, sabiendo que internamente se mandó a callar antes de decir algo peor. Al llegar a la mesa que ocupaban Orlando les confesó que estaba por decir que se acostaba con alguien para llegar a donde estaba, mas no lo hizo por ser un hombre y no un niñito.

Lo que pudo comprobar era que ella tenía un carácter fuerte, el cual no se dejaba amedrentar por nada ni nadie; eso le agradó lo suficiente como para comenzar a tenerle un poco más estima de la que ya le depositó antes con tanta ayuda que le brindó.

Ahora que llevaba más tiempo dentro del edificio llegó a conocer muchas más personas, en especial una que se llamaba Lorain Truman de cabello rojizo no natural, ojos verdes y pecas en las mejillas al igual que alguna que otra en la nariz. De figura curvilínea, caderas anchas y pechos medianamente grandes, era la mujer de la cual todos sus compañeros masculinos hablaban a la hora del almuerzo al verla pasar; Martin, un tipo de libre pensamiento, sabía por buenas fuentes que solo buscaba un rato divertido con cualquier hombre soltero que se encontrara en el mismo lugar laboral que ella.

La función llegó en el momento en que ella le comenzó a tirar los tejos al hombre de cabellos dorados, el cual solamente atinó a sonreír. No deseaba pareja en aquel momento y todos lo sabían, pero le animaban a al menos "tirársela" para satisfacer sus "necesidades masculinas". Ethan casi se muere de risa en el momento en que sus amigos le plantearon aquello, afirmando que todo aquello le resultaba una idiotez colosal. Lorain lo persiguió (según sus palabras) por todos lados: presentándose en su oficina con un café extra que compró para una aparente amiga la cual lo rechazó, en el almuerzo cuando alguno o la mayoría de quienes comían junto a él se marcharon a fumar o al baño, en los momentos donde salía del trabajo y solamente quería llegar a su casa y otras ocasiones más.

Edwin, quien era amigo de Rosalin, mejor amiga de la pelirroja, le comentó que el rumor que se manejaba entre sus amigas era que estaba coladita por él; la sonrisa blanca del joven pecoso sumado a un asentimiento muy leve le animaba a que intentara algún movimiento con la misma o al menos llevarla a tomar un café.

Lo que no muchos sabían era que para él lo sentía por ella no iba más allá de una amistad, pero la mujer de la misma edad que él sentía todo lo contrario: estaba segura de que se enamoró de Ethan Winters.

Una tarde, en la cual salía por la puerta delantera doble y de vidrio hacia el estacionamiento la mujer lo sorprendió, mientras tenía las manos atiborradas de cosas. Llevaba su bolso morral de cuero, carpetas y algunas cajas de plástico que tenían muchos más papeles en su interior, por lo que apenas si podía coger las llaves para abrir el maletero; la mujer se ofreció a ayudarle por lo que aceptó más que a gusto. Una vez que llegaron al coche ella se le abalanzó sin tapujos y le dio un beso profundo, aunque él al final la terminó apartando suavemente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Lorain. No creo que vuelva a salir con nadie por un muy buen tiempo…—ella no perdió las esperanzas al verlo negar con la cabeza, rostro contrariado por aquella intromisión en su espacio personal.

— ¿Pero lo pensarás verdad?—su voz dulce le pedía que por favor lo hiciera; negó con la cabeza más que seguro de su decisión.

—Sin dudas que no eres tu sino yo. Lo siento de veras…

Guardó todo en el interior y salió tranquilamente hacia su apartamento. Al llegar se encontró algo conmocionado por lo sucedido, pero se decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptar lo que le dijo. _Sin duda alguna es una mujer despampanante, pero no quiero absolutamente nada con nadie por un buen rato._ No sabía si estaba listo o si lo estaría nunca para enfrentar lo que conllevaba comenzar otra relación.

Lo trató con la especialista a la cual seguía concurriendo después de un tiempo, en especial el terrible temor a volver a sufrir nuevamente por aquel desengaño tan brutal que experimentó. La doctora Black lo analizó un momento para finalmente decirle lo que ya sabía: no debía darlo todo por perdido ya que siempre podría encontrar a alguien con quien comenzar nuevamente una relación. Pero desde su punto de vista profesional le recomendaba que tampoco fuera tan estricto consigo mismo e intentara abrirse un poco más a las mujeres; el sexo femenino en general no era el culpable de que una persona descarada como Mia existiese.

Black lo despidió con un sólido mensaje: "mantén la mente abierta, aunque la tengas terriblemente cerrada"

Y vaya que sí lo estaba…

* * *

Chelsea entrenaba arduamente con Greg en el momento en que alguien le picó los costados fuertemente lo que la obligó a voltear asustada. No podía evitar la paranoia después de tantas cosas feas que comenzaron de esa misma forma. Phillip, quien solía hacer esas tonterías para molestar a quien tuviese como objetivo, abrió los brazos como mostrando una agradable sorpresa; hijo del hermano mayor de Brad, Donnovan, era el mejor amigo de la castaña desde que tenía conciencia de ello. Se arrojó a sus brazos sin importarle cuan sudada estaba o los gritos de que continuara con su entrenamiento de Greg unos metros más alejados de ellos dos.

Con rasgos y cabellos bastante similares a los suyos, solían bromear contra quienes no conocían la historia familiar diciendo que eran hermanos; Phill le llevaba solamente seis años de diferencia, por lo que la idea de que eran parientes en la cabeza de las pobres víctimas siempre parecía la certera. Su primo tenía un amor particular por ella, siendo su "cugina sorella" (trayendo celos de Lindsay o Taylor, hijas adoptivas de su tío Dominique a quienes quería también con locura).

Le recordaba mucho al hombre fallecido ¡Hasta hacían las mismas muecas dependiendo de la ocasión! Ambos profesaban la misma devoción por el otro, el mismo cariño tan apegado y particular.

La abrazó tan fuerte que estaba dejándola sin aire, por lo que le pidió con voz acallada por su pecho que le soltara un poco. Se liberó de su agarre, la chica fingió haber estado a punto de ahogarse que hizo reír fuertemente a su primo.

Phill, quien conoció a su tío Brad, comentaba que fue la mejor persona que jamás conoció. El hombre quería mucho a los niños -su deseo de ser padre lo convertía en la persona ideal para cuidar a los críos- y con su sobrino mayor tuvo una química excelente. El muchacho siempre recordaría los gratos momentos que pasó junto con el mejor pirata informático que tuvo el RPD; era la persona en quien aspiraba a convertirse (quitando del medio el hecho de aquel temor irracional que Brad tuvo por la muerte) cuando alcanzase la treintena. Recién tenía veinticuatro y en los primeros días de diciembre cumpliría los veinticinco, por lo que estaba trabajando arduamente para ser una persona tan cordial junto con amigable como lo fue su tío.

Solo tenía cinco años cuando este murió, pero juró desde aquel momento que haría lo imposible por la hija que engendró el castaño.

Desde aquel instante en su vida, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a ayudar a su prima huérfana de padre. Donny junto a Dominique (el segundo hermano de Brad) y Lisa (la última en el clan Vickers de segunda generación, partiendo de su abuelo) ayudaron a la crianza de la pequeña saltarina. Los hermanos se unieron a su cuñada en la lucha por justicia en cuanto a la muerte de Brad, consiguiendo datos de vital importancia para el caso contra Umbrella, allá por el dos mil. Celebraron con champaña en cuanto anunciaron por las noticias económicas la caída de las acciones de la compañía, como también el cierre definitivo de todas las centrales alrededor del globo. Un poco de justicia se hizo por aquel tío amistoso, hermano entrañable y esposo amado.

— ¡Dios mío! ¡Qué sorpresota! ¿Qué haces aquí, Phill? ¿El tío Donny finalmente te corrió de la casa?—Inquirió con voz excitada por la sorpresa del encuentro. La castaña temió no poder ver a su primo antes de las fiestas de fin de año a causa de todo el jaleo que estaba atravesando, pero verlo allí le alivió casi en su totalidad el miedo que sentía ante la falta que le haría durante los próximos meses.

— ¡Es septiembre, cabeza de cebolla! ¿Te olvidaste lo que sucede para los futuros soldados de la BSAA?—Inquirió casi con un tono despectivo bromista.

Debía garantizarlo, se olvidó por completo de la competencia anual que hacían todas las seccionales de la ONG con sus nuevos miembros, del rango de dieciocho a veintiséis años de edad; consistía básicamente en la demostración de todas las habilidades requeridas para un combate satisfactorio (siendo estas el uso casi excepcional de armas de todo tipo, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y resistencia física) en donde todos los seleccionados viajaban a Washington para disputarse un premio que consistía en ser nombrado "el mejor soldado de la rama estadounidense" junto con una suma no muy grande de dinero. En algunos casos hasta iba con la incorporación casi inmediata a las filas para los mejores reclutas, cosa que era el premio que todos perseguían siendo tan jóvenes y temerarios.

—Voy a ser muy honesta contigo: lo olvidé completamente—confesó colocándose el dedo índice y pulgar en el puente de la nariz—soy un desastre últimamente. ¡Me olvido de las cosas más pequeñas!

—Algún caballero probablemente te esté volviendo patas para arriba el mundo…

— ¡Chelsea, por el amor de Dios, vuelve a entrenar si no quieres que de un pésimo informe tuyo!—Gritó Greg con el enojo más que visible en sus gestos corporales. Sus compañeros de equipo se levantaron del césped donde hacían flexiones y comenzaron a charlar producto de la interrupción bien recibida de Chels— ¡Tu madre se va a enterar y te va a partir el culo!

— ¡Mi culpa, lo siento!—respondió Phill, con la mano izquierda levantada defendiendo a su sangre; se dirigió a ella nuevamente—Hablamos más tarde cuando no te estén por arrancar la cabeza.

El día era estupendo, pese al calor, estando soleado y con un poco de brisa caliente; Tyler junto con Steven la observaban de reojo mientras entrenaban a otro grupo de cadetes, como siempre cuchicheando entre ellos sobre lo que hacía o no...

El hermano menor de Forest Speyer junto con el menor del clan Frost se llevaban tan bien que ella bromeaba que era un _bromance_ digno de admirar. Solicitados por Chris una vez que dejaron el ejército, eran las personas más competentes que conoció después del mismo castaño o Greg, con su usual humor cascarrabias que solía molestarse por prácticamente todo.

La chica volvió a acercarse tranquilamente al grupo dejando atrás a su primo, quien le observaba alejarse para luego voltear y salir de allí con paso tranquilo junto con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Greg estaba que escupía fuego por los ojos, más malhumorado que lo que llegó a estar en el momento en que comenzó el entrenamiento de aquel día. Parecía que rompería en cualquier momento la tableta electrónica donde anotaba todos los avances de los reclutas.

Myra, una joven de cabello ensortijado de color rubio el cual estaba atado en una coleta, le dio una puntada en el costado al tiempo que se acercaba para decirle algo a la oreja.

—Prepárate para correr como desquiciada después de tu marcha poco requerida por el viejo Whitaker…—murmuró al tiempo que el aludido las miraba con rostro enfurruñado.

—Vickers… ¡Maldita sea, Vickers! ¡Ahora vas a correr el triple de vueltas, sin pero que valga u ojitos tristes!—gritó, obligando a la muchacha a ponerse de forma defensiva ante sus palabras— ¡La BSAA requiere gente con capacidad de no distraerse por estupideces, sino eso te matará el día que salgas al campo!

—De acuerdo, Greg, ya entendí—interrumpió con tono altanero—lo anotaré en mi lista para resolver la próxima que tenga tiempo.

Dylan, un joven afroamericano que le llevaba dos cabezas a la joven, le indicó con una mirada que se mantuviera en silencio ya que si continuaba con su plan "sabelotodo" terminaría el grupo entero corriendo por la indisciplina de la jovencita. Intercambiaron miradas un momento para después terminar de entender que prefería joderse a sí misma antes que a sus amigos.

—Oh, indisciplina… Debí haberte apoyado cuando querías ir al ejercito en vez de estudiar—Murmuró mientras estrujaba la tableta en sus manos con violencia—No durarías ni dos segundos dentro del ejercito, querida… ¡A correr!—Indicó con un movimiento rápido de su mano la cual señalaba al resto del espacio libre para que diera unas cuantas vueltas por el predio.

Chelsea se tragó una contestación iracunda para comenzar a dar unas cuarenta vueltas alternando entre velocidad de trote a carrera; gracias a sus pésimos hábitos de fumadora le costó mucho llegar hasta la mitad de la ordenanza, pero concentrando su respiración logró llegar a la última vuelta sin querer arrancarse los pulmones de cuajo. Le ardían como nunca, tal como si estuvieran en llamas dentro de su caja torácica, pero si algo sabía de sí misma era que después de la segunda ducha del día encendería por lo menos dos cigarros. Se sentaría en su sofá junto a sus canes a disfrutar de algunos episodios repetidos de series varias para matar el tiempo y fumaría nuevamente.

El problema ya estaba instalado, y lamentablemente no había forma de detenerse… o eso creía ella.

* * *

Se lo encontró en su oficina después de una buena ducha (merecida debido a que sudó a mares, también le dolían las piernas a horrores) sentado en su sillón, jugueteando con su computadora como un niño travieso. La vio acercarse y fingió que cerraba ventanas del buscador de forma apresurada al igual que fingía sentirse espiado por ella; Chelsea se echó a reír ante la escena, sintiendo que las bobadas de su primo eran como un bálsamo curativo para sus nervios crispados.

Greg si le informó a su queridísima progenitora y su madre se encargó de dejarle la oreja caliente antes de que entrara a darse un baño. Agradecía a todos los santos y no tan santos que no lo hizo en frente de las demás mujeres en el baño, a sabiendas de que los cuchicheos no cesarían después.

Él se levantó y abrió sus brazos, sonriente como nunca. Le correspondió sin dudarlo.

—No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte de nuevo, Phill—saludó con voz repleta de añoranza, mientras lo abrazaba se daba cuenta de lo mucho que necesitó de su primo en todo el tiempo que pasó desde la última vez que hablaron por video llamada— Una cosa es oírte a través de una pantalla y otra es hacerlo en vivo.

—Lo mismo digo, pequeño saltamontes—le besó la coronilla—Sentémonos y me pones más al día de lo que hiciste en todo este tiempo.

Hicieron lo que él propuso; los ojos avellana de Chelsea brillaban como piedras preciosas al verle. Ambos se recostaron en los asientos con rostros sonrientes.

—Estuve moviéndome como desquiciada por cosas raras que ocurrieron, realmente ni sé como comenzar respecto a eso.

— ¿Cuán raras?

—Del nivel siguiente a "demasiado"—respondió al tiempo que se cruzaba elegantemente de piernas—te juro que ya no entiendo nada. Primero hubo un problema con esa misma computadora…

— ¿Es broma? ¿Qué clase de problema?

—Si no me interrumpieras te lo diría gustosa—le reprendió con cariño—al parecer alguien se metió a esta cosa—la señaló con su dedo acusador—de alguna manera y se llevó varios datos sobre los trabajos donde participé, cosa que se me hace muy extraña debido a que solo yo puedo acceder.

— ¿Tu jefe no tiene exactamente una llave maestra o un código universal para cualquier bloqueo de seguridad que tengan? Por casa el señor Reynolds tiene uno que permite acceder a cualquier computadora por mucha huella digital que pida para su uso.

Chels dudó un momento, eso era algo de lo que no tenía ni mínima idea.

—Te soy honesta: ni puta idea. Probablemente sí pero aquí está la parte interesante—hizo como si tocara una batería invisible—revisé las cámaras de seguridad y nadie, repito, _nadie_ entró aquí.

Phill sopesó lo que ella le acababa de decir; era por demás extraño aquel incidente, pero no parecía lógico. Meneó con la cabeza con facciones neutras.

— ¿Qué tal en tu ultima investigación de campo?—preguntó de manera amistosa intentando desviar el tema; ella resopló con rostro visiblemente triste.

—Otra cosa demasiado extraña. Sin dudas que fue imposible— negó ella mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra su pierna —Los cursos de agua alrededor de la finca Baker están contaminados, por lo que los mayores deben de estar brutalmente dañados. La fauna y la flora del lugar están muy perjudicadas... No te das la idea de cuantos peces muertos como también mutados se encuentran... Es desolador, Phill. No puedo creer lo mucho que se generó a partir de este acontecimiento.

—Me apena realmente oírlo—se rascó la frente sintiéndose apesadumbrado en su interior. Era duro escuchar aquellas palabras, como así también el hecho de que pudiese expandirse más allá de lo conocido. El globo pendía de un hilo gracias a los malhechores detrás de aquel terrible suceso— ¿Alguien que se encontrara en el momento incorrecto?

—Sí, siempre los hay ¿Mamá no comentó nada aún?—recibió como respuesta una negativa del castaño— extraño sin duda alguna… Un tipo, quizás lo nombraron por tus lados, llamado Ethan Winters estuvo allí y pudo vivir todo aquel infierno. Ahora trabaja con nosotros por _azar_ del destino…

— Supongo que ese azar tenga algo que ver con tu mamá y sus deseos de convertirse en una emperatriz del mal o algo por el estilo. Pobre tipo, debe haber sido algo terrible… ¿Lograron sacarle algo grande?

—Lamentablemente sabe muy poco de todo el transfundo. Pero su ex mujer, Mía, sabe bastante y no quiere soltarlo. Llámame desconfiada o lo que quieras, pero presiento que tiene mucho para contarnos sobre toda la porquería.

El joven enarcó las cejas divertido.

— Una buena corazonada, debo admitir…

— Un culebrón digno de mirar, diría yo. ¡Imagínate descubrir que quien fue tu mujer está terriblemente involucrada con eso!—rieron unos momentos; Phill sabía que si eso le pasara a él estaría realmente mal por ello— de cualquier forma créeme que me da cierta lastima el pobre muchacho... siendo una persona que sabe lo que se siente ser engañada por alguien en quien confiabas casi a ciegas, comprendo todo el dolor que está experimentando. ¡La mujer esa rompió con el enfrente de todo el mundo! Y para peor ahora desapareció del mapa y eso que le pedimos a la seccional de Texas que la tuviera bien vigilada—meneó la cabeza—resumiendo todo esto: una verdadera putada.

—Y de las buenas...—convino él. La castaña de orbes avellanados le dio enteramente la razón.

—Dejemos esto para otro momento, supongo que tendremos un buen rato antes de que te vayas… ¿Qué tal las cosas por allí? Mamá comentó que el tío Donny hizo de las suyas de nuevo en su trabajo —se rascó la barbilla y bebió su _Gatorade_ celeste.

— ¿Te refieres a la absurda disputa entre él y la tía Lisa? Se reconciliaron a la hora de haberse insultado. No fue gran cosa...— "Nunca era gran cosa" quería agregar el muchacho. Las peleas entre una persona terriblemente seria con otra que era realmente bromista sin duda alguna no llegaban a ser algo demasiado terrible.

La castaña enarcó las cejas al tiempo que sonreía.

—Creía haber oído que hasta amenazaron con cerrar el estudio Vickers...

—Patrañas, no se separarían por nada del mundo. Además, papá es el contador de tía Lisa. La pobre mujer se volvería loca por encontrar otro quien maneje sus finanzas tan eficazmente.

 _Sin contar con que su esposo probablemente la corra de la casa la próxima vez que gaste mil dólares en un par de zapatos…_ Pensó con una sonrisa.

—Y tío Donny enloquecería tratando de encontrar otro abogado tan excepcional como lo es ella, ¿No? A veces creo que los negocios en familia no funcionan...

Phill, quien estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas, chasqueó la lengua.

—Claro, porque nuestros negocios en cuanto a los videojuegos siempre salieron mal…—respondió sarcásticamente. El zumbido del ordenador encendido le recordaba a su respectivo usuario que debía trabajar después de charlar con él cosa que le desanimó bastante.

—En absoluto, a veces creo que si no fuera por ti, no sería una loca acérrima a la saga _Fallout_.

Phill rió de buena gana ante aquel comentario. Recordaba haberle conseguido varías de las entregas que luego ella adquiría con el dinero de su mesada. Emily estuvo totalmente en contra que jugara el primer juego que fue publicado para consola, considerando que la violencia explicita del mismo no era algo sano para una niña de diez años; al final se ablandó porque fue la única cosa que distraía a su hija cuando la pasaba realmente mal, pero se quejaba constantemente cuando esta se pasaba con las _cacerías humanas_ que realizaba.

El muchacho sabía de buena mano que era la persona más obsesiva en cuanto a aquel juego, el cual con el tiempo se volvió una de las grandes adicciones de Chelsea a la hora de insertar un juego en un sistema _PlayStation_. Le resultaba pintoresco cuando la veía con los trajes que lograba confeccionar (gracias a mucha ayuda) de uno de los Supervivientes de la Gran Guerra. Chelsea no olvidaba que los primeros dos juegos de computador los había probado por parte de Sherry, aunque fue él quien se los regaló en formato físico para su décimo segundo cumpleaños para que no sufriera cuando ella se los llevara a su casa.

— ¿Sigues teniendo tiempo libre como para hacer dibujos sobre el fantástico juego?— inquirió animado.

—Apenas si respiro con tooodo el trabajo que hay aquí. Pero cuando consigo algún momento tomo el cuaderno y hago algún que otro boceto. Allí en Baltimore seguramente se rascan el culo en cuanto a los casos...— contestó jocosa.

—Mentiras y puras mentiras... ¡Allí también tenemos jaleo importante!

Rieron. Ambos trabajaban para la BSAA, aunque Phil se abocaba directamente al trabajo de campo y Chelsea (trabajaba igualmente con su equipo, pero en contadas ocasiones) al trabajo de papeles e informes. Era raro, pero la nueva generación de los Vickers estaba totalmente unida con la BSAA. Inclusive su prima Stephanie, dos años mayor que ella, trabajaba para la ONG. Él suspiró airosamente.

—Sí, claro... La mayor parte de los casos vienen de Texas o Idaho, ¿No? Suerte con eso, campeón.

—Bésame el culo, pero bien besado— espetó el muchacho de cabellos castaños.

—Eso quisieras—Respondió risueña.

Charlaron de algunas "idioteces varias" para ponerse al día. Aparentemente Phill rompió con su antigua novia y no pudo estar muy metido en charlar vía aplicaciones con su queridísima prima. Chels le dijo que lo sentía, solamente para ser sorprendida con un brutal

—Da igual, de cualquier forma le iba a pedir de romper de una vez por todas.

La sorpresa fue tal para ella que le preguntó cada detalle que fuera humanamente posible saber. Él, por su parte, se encontró tremendamente dispuesto a satisfacer sus antojos de chismes baratos. Su prima era demasiado cotilla cuando quería, cosa que le molestaba en parte porque era demasiado joven como para entrometerse en la vida de los demás de aquella forma tan "chocante" pero no se lo comentaba para no contrariarle.

Chelsea cambió de tema al escuchar que se encontraba muy feliz de estar libre y no tenía prisa absoluta por buscar otra persona.

—Anoche Parker llamó para decirme que alguien entró a la casa, revolvió algunas cosas en el estudio de mamá y se fue—su voz tenía notas de temor, sus ojos tenían una expresión triste al decir aquello—no quiero reconocerlo, pero algo malo está pasando en este lugar y no tengo idea de que puede ser.

El joven ahogó un grito al escucharlo bastante consternado por lo que su prima le decía.

—Supongo que se llevaron cosas de importancia… Significativa ¿verdad?—a lo que hacía alusión era a la razón por la cual madre e hija estaban con vida; la castaña negó con la cabeza, pensando en que fueron afortunados por haber escondido aquellos papeles dentro de una caja fuerte muy grande debajo de la cama matrimonial de Emily.

—Fueron algunos papeles que le di del caso de Montana. Mamá intenta restarle importancia a lo que pasó pero Parker sabe que está aterrada ante la idea de que vuelvan a ingresar. Tiene cosas de papá que son muy valiosas para ella como también monetariamente, por lo que no quiere que vuelva a pasar.

— ¿Conserva el reloj que le dio el abuelo cuando salió de la milicia?—inquirió sorprendido.

—Lo guardó en una caja de cristal que expone sobre su cómoda. Ya sabes cómo es mamá con las cosas que pudo sacar de Raccoon…

Emily era una mujer que solía añorar demasiado a las personas que pasaron por su vida, en especial al hombre con el que se casó y formó una pequeña familia. Atesoraba cada foto, camiseta u objeto que perteneció a su marido de una manera tan obsesiva que a veces le daba miedo hasta a su propia hija. Chelsea una vez sacó de lugar el chaleco verde que todos los miembros de STARS tenían como un extra para las operaciones de escolta y la mujer rubia armó tal escándalo que ni siquiera Chris, con su paciencia de monje, pudo frenar. Desde ese momento en adelante su hija se dio cuenta de que la madre que tanto le protegía resguardaba mucho más lo material que quedó de sus momentos más felices.

—Bueno, ese reloj es bastante valioso hoy en día. Diría que pasaría de los mil dólares si encuentras la oferta adecuada para él… Lo que resulta extraño es que solamente se llevaron papeles, revolvieron la oficina y dejaron electrónica como también esa clase de objetos… —se rascó la barbilla, dubitativa

—Muy extraño sin duda alguna. Oye ¿P no dice nada sobre el asunto de las cosas del tío Brad?—dirigió la conversación de forma inteligente hacia otras tierras.

—A veces creo que a Parker le incomoda un poco el hecho de exponer las cosas de su difunto marido, pero no se queja… O por lo menos no escuché que lo hiciera.

—Es realmente un hombre bueno y paciente con ustedes dos—hizo que pensaba unos momentos—más bien contigo, mi querida prima histérica—Chelsea estaba por responder cuando este le indicó con una mano que hiciera silencio—la paciencia es una virtud, querida. Y diciendo eso mismo es mi hora de marchar. Le prometí a tu mamá que estaría por su casa al cabo de veinte minutos y conociendo esta querida ciudad probablemente me quede atorado en el tráfico.

—Lamento que te marches aunque más lamento que te vayas a casa de mamá—recibió un beso en la mejilla derecha por parte de él—si descubres algo de su plan avísamelo. De cualquier forma, también debería ser hora que vaya a ver a los tíos y la abuela ahora que se acerca octubre…

—Si, en especial que eres ya mayorcita y tienes un salario para costear la gasolina... ¡Pésima actitud, Chelsea Vickers!

—Te lo repito con gusto todas las veces que haga falta: ¡Bésame el culo, Phillip Vickers!

Phill se marchó después de darle una palmada suave en el hombro para continuar haciendo lo que se suponía que viajó a hacer: entrenar con su equipo para las competencias al igual que visitar a su familia. La castaña se quedó mirando a la puerta por la cual salió unos segundos más antes de bajar la mirada mientras meneaba la cabeza y volver a sentarse a trabajar.

Debía ser considerada con su familia y brindarles una visita de su persona, en especial que el veinticinco de octubre era una fecha sensible para todos: el cumpleaños de su padre. Constanza, una abuela de las antiguas que solo le hablaba en su lengua madre (italiano), sin duda alguna la pasaba realmente mal por aquella fecha; siempre estuvo de acuerdo con la frase "ningún padre debe enterrar a sus hijos", viendo como su queridísima _nana_ lloraba incansablemente a uno de sus descendientes.

También tendría que pasarse por Missouri, por el memorial a las víctimas de Raccoon con un ramo de flores en la mano en forma de ofrenda; debía concentrarse en volver a realizar el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo le colocó, pero una visita de ese calibre no era algo que pudiera perderse.

Su mochila del pasado tenía la carga mucho más pesada entre los meses de septiembre y octubre, algo que nunca podía soltar ni siquiera por todo el empeño del mundo que pusiera en ello.

Siguió con su labor para, después de unas horas, marcharse exhausta en su Jeep Compass directo a casa, donde tuvo un súbito arrebato de inspiración y dibujó algunas cosas mezcladas con el universo de su videojuego favorito y el mundo donde vivía.

La libreta con una rosa del mismo color quedó abierta cuando ella se fue a descansar con sus queridísimos perros, mostrando la imagen retratada de su padre con uno de los trajes del refugio ciento uno luchando fieramente contra dos supermutantes.


	9. Capitulo 8

Chelsea no estaba ni por asomo exhausta como lo estaba el castaño detrás de ella, apoyado sobre sus rodillas buscando desesperadamente un poco de aire para sus pulmones ardientes; se le acercó molesta al tiempo que profería groserías ante la lentitud de su primo a correr a la velocidad que lo hacía ella, quien se encontraba desesperada por salir de la casa de su abuela una vez en el tiempo que estaría allí. La mujer de casi ochenta años se encontraría llorando a su padre fallecido veinte años antes de nuevo en aquel momento y no le apetecía volver a escuchar los mismos lamentos que ella se hacía prácticamente a diario.

Le empujó con intención pero poca fuerza como para arrojarlo al suelo, mirándolo al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua para después cruzándose de brazos con malestar. Phill le miró aún boqueando cual pez fuera del agua maldiciendo que hubiese vuelto al lugar de donde nació para comer como cerdo durante tres días seguidos.

En Delucia hacía frio, bastante en opinión de la castaña quien se encontraba con ropa deportiva de pobre espesor; el cielo estaba nublado amenazando con llover una vez más y por la hora de la tarde en la que se encontraban comenzó a expeler vapor al hablar. Era finales de octubre por lo que en Estados Unidos comenzaban a descender las temperaturas a los niveles que Chelsea consideraba "desagradables". Detestaba el invierno porque su cuerpo sufría los estragos que las bajas temperaturas generaban, además de ser la temporada donde su condición empeoraba de forma extraña.

Se pararon en una plaza donde solo había una pareja sentada en un banco observando a sus niños jugar alegremente en el set de juegos municipales recientemente colocados, sintiendo como el frio comenzaba a penetrar en su cuerpo que estaba tibio a caliente por la actividad física.

— ¿Qué comiste piedras que no puedes correr? —inquirió molesta al tiempo que se descruzaba de brazos, colocándolos en jarras; el joven negó con la cabeza mientras tosía por el aire fresco ingresando a su garganta—. No lo entiendo Phill, hace unas semanas corrías como un desquiciado por los campos de entrenamiento y ahora eres una babosa al borde de entrar en un paro cardiaco.

—Cállate… Ya. Eres muy irritante cuando te pones en " _modo Emily_ ".

—Oh, claro, porque querer correr para no morir congelada es actuar como mi mamá… Te daría un puñetazo pero veo que si lo hago podría dejarte de hospital, ya que boqueas como un puto pez.

—Enserio: eres _súper_ irritante cuando te lo propones.

—Da igual, seguiré yo sola si no te apuras a recuperar el aliento.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Si sigo puedo desintegrarme en el aire! —se defendió, cosa que hizo a la castaña soltar una carcajada sarcástica muy audible; Phill se molestó un poco más con su prima—. Tu solo quieres verme sufrir.

—No, querido: ¡yo solo quiero correr un poco PORQUE HACE UNA SEMANA QUE NO LO HAGO! Desde que llegué aquí que solo estoy sentada o comiendo las masas finas de la abuela, tomando chocolate caliente o comiendo comida precocinada velozmente porque la abuela me necesita para algo.

— ¿Y yo tengo que cargar con tu malestar por tu tendencia a que te crezca el culo?

La castaña no se tragó la ofensa de su primo y le asestó un puñetazo fuerte en el hombro, provocando que este suelte un gemido de dolor. Si había algo que Chelsea detestaba más que sus ex amigos era que le recordaran que su "problema" estético era su trasero; genéticamente hablando las mujeres de la familia Vickers tenían tendencia a glúteos ovalados que con la edad solían crecer, pero socialmente eso quería decir que se convertía en alguien indeseable para los estándares y quien debía ser excluido por razones de no encajar con lo que dictaba. La castaña siempre solía considerar que si hubiera sacado el trasero pequeño de su madre sería una persona feliz, más con las piernas delgadas que la mujer de casi cincuenta años aún conservaba.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a trotar para después aumentar el ritmo, continuando en su cabeza la frase que su primo soltó minutos antes. Este se incorporó rápidamente (pese a querer sentarse unos segundos para recobrar en su totalidad el aire) para alcanzarla con algunas zancadas. La de leggins negros con una transparencia en la zona del tobillo no le dirigió la palabra ni la mirada en cuanto este se le acercó pidiéndole disculpas, pese a considerar que su prima era la _reina_ del drama más grande que existiese en el globo.

Continuaron dando una vuelta en silencio hasta que se detuvieron en la puerta de una cafetería pequeña pero de años de servicio al pueblo pequeño. La de orbes ámbar le encantaba el capuchino con las tortas que hacían allí dentro, considerándolas las mejores que probó en Delucia. Phill la invitó a un café rápido para recomponerse un poco, pese a que la castaña remarcó que lo que necesitaban era un _Gatorade_ en vez de la bebida oscura. El castaño la arrastró dentro del local, el cual estaba templado (un regalo para sus pieles frías al igual que su nariz chorreante) y con una luz suave alumbrando las mesas del local. Pocos clientes se encontraban en el establecimiento en el momento en que se sentaron en una mesa para dos al lado de la ventana que daba hacia la calle, respirando entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo físico.

— ¿Es momento para decir que siento haberte ofendido? —la castaña lo miró directo a los ojos con expresión de póquer—. No quise molestarte en la manera en que se ve que lo hice.

—Da igual, lo superé en el momento en que te moviste de esa plazoleta lúgubre.

Phill intuía mejor que nadie en el mundo el humor de las personas, por lo que pudo discernir que ella seguía molesta por sus palabras aunque no lo reconocería ni siquiera con una pistola en la cabeza. Decidió que no ahondaría en ello más de lo que acababa de hacer en el momento en que la camarera se acercó a los jóvenes sudorosos para pedir la orden; la chica rubia de baja estatura se marchó con la solicitud de un capuchino con chocolate y un café irlandés.

—Estoy hastiada de estar encerrada, eso es todo.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Al luto constante después de que papá murió hace veinte años, Phill, a eso me refiero —los orbes de la chica se cubrieron de brillo emocional—. Ya bastante tortura es saber que está muerto y para peor debo asistir a la abuela que parece que cada veinticinco de octubre debe llorar o mi papá se enojará con ella.

—Entiéndela, es una mujer grande que perdió un marido por cáncer y un hijo en el primer incidente biológico en escala grande de la historia. A mí también me fastidia, aunque intento poner la mejor cara a la situación y acompañarla como buen nieto.

—El asunto no es solamente ese, la cima de la cuestión es que detesto sentirme miserable durante una semana entera en un fin de año. No tengo exactamente buenos recuerdos de los momentos finales de los años…

Le generaba un nudo en el estomago recordar las circunstancias más negras de su vida, como también pensar de lo que se hubiera perdido si hubiese triunfado en sus intentos de despedirse del mundo de los vivos antes de tiempo. Phill se estremeció ligeramente al escucharla decir aquello, consciente de los demonios que seguían presentes en la psiquis de Chelsea.

—No pienses en eso ahora, que estamos en la mejor cafetería del pueblo y esperando tu capuchino favorito— abrió los brazos mostrándole el lugar que conocían de sobra—. Cuéntame algo de tu trabajo o de tus amigos, si es que te quedan.

La joven lo pateó por debajo de la mesa mientras se mordía un labio con ojos traviesos; el muchacho solo atinó a controlar la risa que estaba al borde de estallarle.

—No hay mucho que hacer, salvo contarte que Dennis y yo tuvimos una noche de locura antes de que viniera aquí.

Phillip se emocionó ante aquel comentario, poniéndose de pie; comenzó a aplaudir ante los ojos de los demás clientes, quienes miraban la escena creyendo que aquel par estaba compuesto por dos locos de remate. La de orbes ámbar se sonrojó tanto que sus mejillas parecían un par de tomates maduros, ordenándole con mirada asesina que se sentara y dejara de actuar como un lunático.

—Como quiero a ese tipo, es mi favorito de todas las personas a las cuales le echaste un ojo —volvió a tomar asiento mientras hablaba en tono emocionado—. ¿Sabes que me alegro de sobremanera que él te haya llevado a tu baile de graduación? Es demasiado perfecto para ti.

Las familias de Chelsea junto con la de Dennis Atkins pedían a gritos que ambos se consolidaran como algo más que mejores amigos, pero lo que ninguna de las dos castas sabía es que Dennis era bisexual como también que buscaba (por esa vez) hombres en vez de mujeres. Su ex novia Catherine le hizo voltear su búsqueda por otros lados ya que no quería ni por asomo volver a repetir una experiencia como la que tuvo con ella.

Dennis, con sus ojos celeste cielo, cabello rubio pulcramente peinado junto con un bigote de los años treinta en el rostro, fue su compañero de baile de graduación en el momento en que ella estaba en un "tiempo" con Joe; su compañero de coche en una colina en la carretera a las afueras de Washington después del baile y ahora era hermano de filas con ella, por iniciativa propia como también deseos de traer justicia a un mundo tan podrido como en el que se encontraban. Ambos se apreciaban mucho, estaban encantados de poder entrenar juntos como también irse a tomar una copa un fin de semana que tuviesen libre con el resto de sus amigos de la secundaria.

—Basta, solo somos amigos que se acuestan ocasionalmente.

—Da igual, me encantaría que alguna vez ustedes se congeniaran en algo más que amigos con derechos.

—No y no debí ser tan _topo_ de hablar de ese asunto tan personal contigo nuevamente.

—Ay, eres una aburrida… —Phill cogió un sobrecito de azúcar negro del montón que tenían acomodados en un plato de cerámica para arrojárselo—. Conmigo puedes confiar todo hasta el día que llegue a la tumba.

— ¿Lo que sea? ¿También si te digo que fumamos algo mágico antes de hacerlo? — dijo en voz baja; la expresión en el rostro jovial se borró para dar paso a una irritada. Phill fue consumidor de mariguana en el pasado y se lamentaba constantemente habérsela dado a probar a su prima—. No te pongas como mamá cuando discute con Parker sobre estupideces.

—Ya te dije que detesto que continúes con eso, no es broma Chelsea. ¡Además puede salir positivo en los exámenes que te hacen dentro de la BSAA! Te tomas a chiste algo que debería ser tu peor miedo.

Ahora que vivía sola gozaba de absoluta libertad para hacer lo que se le diera en gana dentro de su residencia, por lo cual fumaba cigarrillos de venta libre cuando quería en donde quería, utilizaba mariguana cuando se juntaba con el puñado de amigos que todavía conservaba o bebía bebidas blancas fuertes los fines de semana sin contemplación alguna. Era joven e inexperta, lo comprendía en absoluto, pero el estado de rebeldía que llevaba como bandera debía comenzar a menguar para centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba: el trabajo como sus estudios.

— ¡Aguafiestas! ¡Prometiste no molestarte conmigo!

—La próxima vez mejor no me digas nada… Deja esa porquería o la siguiente vez que me entere que la consumiste iré a patearte el culo como nadie lo hizo hasta ahora —suspiró frustrado—. Hablemos mejor de tu trabajo en este momento antes de que me marche a casa.

Chelsea meneó la cabeza divertida ante el fastidio de Phill; lo entendía un poco como también le parecía una decisión algo hipócrita de su parte enojarse ya que él fue quien le pasó el primer cigarrillo cuando era más joven. Vivía sola al igual que era una joven independiente, los análisis de sangre rutinarios no le daban miedo en absoluto ya que manejaba muy bien los tiempos de cuando consumir y cuando no hacerlo, tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse como adulto de las cosas. Además: si no hacía ahora estupideces ¿Cuándo las haría? No quería llegar a una cincuentona aburrida que siempre se preguntaba "que hubiera pasado si…"

La camarera regresó con sus pedidos en una bandeja metálica brillante, depositándolos cuidadosamente frente a ellos. Preguntó si necesitaban algo más para recibir una negativa y a continuación marcharse a atender a otra pareja que pedía cerrar la cuenta.

—Cada vez se pone más intenso el asunto. Ahora que meto la nariz solamente por mi cuenta estoy encontrando mucha más mierda de la que me esperaba encontrar. —cogió un par de sobres de azúcar, los agitó para después romperlos y volcar el contenido en el pocillo blanco humeante—. Esta mujer que fue la encargada de llevar a Evelyn a las costas de Brasil no es exactamente una persona muy honesta.

— ¿La llevaban hasta Brasil? Madre mía, que lindo viaje desde Texas…

—Lo sé, pero lo más gracioso es que lo llevaban en un buque de carga como si fuera una caja de botas o algo por el estilo. La cosa más interesante de todo es que en Brasil lo iban a recibir a nombre de un cargamento de insumos de laboratorio. Es tan desquiciado que hasta me da gracia decir esto.

—Igualmente suena obvio que lo camuflaran con algo tan banal como un tubo de ensayo ya que así no levantarían la mínima sospecha sobre la actividad ilícita. ¿Pero el gobierno brasilero no está en una "caza de brujas" contra todo lo que sea de procedencia biológica?

La castaña soltó una risa sarcástica ante aquel comentario, creyendo que era algo muy inocente por su parte de creer o pensar.

— ¿Le crees a un gobierno? En Brasil hay muchas causas por asociaciones ilícitas con compañías farmacéuticas como también denuncias por tratados ilegítimos con proveedores de material biológico. Asociaciones como VBA o la ONU están presionando al poder para que sean más claros con todo lo que sucede allí. La BSAA de America del Sur envió algunos informes sobre eso y déjame decirte que la situación es mucho más turbia de lo que se puede ver. Solo los altos mandos pueden ver lo que envían y nadie más sabe de la existencia de todas esas investigaciones.

—Se supone que la gente debe confiar en el Estado, tengo que recordártelo, pero bueno. Con gente así en el poder es normal ser desconfiado.

—Eso no es todo mi joven primo —levantó el dedo índice y lo movía en el aire como si fuera un profesor dictando clases a un alumno—: esta mujer Mia, o como mejor se la conoce como Loretta Travis, fue quien movió los hilos para enviar la carga hasta allí, ya que era una conexión de Tentsu entre la rama norteamericana y la rama sudamericana. ¡Es súper interesante la similitud que tiene con una historia de espías de la Guerra Fría!

— ¿Espías o gente corrupta?

—Em, un poco de ambos —rió; dio un trago a su café para después continuar—. Según lo que pude leer del informe que obtuve el viernes antes de salir hacia aquí, es que el gobierno de Brasil quiere sofocar un problema diplomático que tienen con Argentina y Uruguay de alguna manera, y el proyecto Evelyn era la mejor forma de hacerlo. Lo infiltraban en medio de una ciudad de alguno de los dos países y dejaban que aquella cosa hiciera lo que quisiera. —se removió en su asiento—. Me da escalofríos hasta asco pensar en los estragos que pudiese haber ocasionado, en especial habiendo visto todo el ecosistema dañado de Dulvey.

—Es así como funcionan las bio armas para ellos: son simples marionetas que parecen ser la solución a todo salvo que, al final, hacen tal desastre que no les queda más remedio que pedir ayuda.

— ¿Cómo en Raccoon?

—Exacto.

El gobierno de los EUA había divulgado finalmente la verdad detrás del desastre hacia el final de los noventa, dejando al publico del globo completamente anonadado ante lo que una administración como la que estuvo en aquel momento pudo hacer; las conexiones entre Umbrella y el gobierno de turno eran simples: Umbrella se encargaba de producir la bio arma perfecta para introducirla en el conflicto del Medio Oriente que seguía en llamas, y la administración la utilizaba en contra de miles de personas solo por el mero hecho de captar las reservas de petróleo como también cantidades astronómicas de dinero. Fue un trato tan sucio al igual que maloliente que la administración no podía dejarlo salir una vez que sucedió lo de Raccoon, por eso mismo debieron bombardear la ciudad al igual que ocultar toda evidencia.

—Oye, ¿El tío este Winters lo sabe? No me imagino la cara de sorpresa que debe haberle dado después de enterarse semejante cosa de su ex mujer.

La castaña cambió el gesto en aquel momento al igual que se acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja, un poco incomoda ante responder aquella pregunta.

—En realidad no tuve el valor de decirle toda la verdad, primero y principal porque es mi amigo y realmente me da pena tener que soltarle otra bomba nuclear a su mundo en reconstrucción. El tipo la pasó feo en los meses posteriores al divorcio, por lo que preferí no decirle nada de ella. Igualmente, es probable que sea mejor que lo mantenga fuera de esto porque es un tema muy delicado…

—No, Chels. Es tu amigo por ende deberías comunicarle lo que su ex esposa estaba por hacer en otro país, como ella intervino con el gobierno de Brasil para disolver una disputa por Jesús sabe qué cosa al igual de quien era ella. Honestidad ante todo, mi joven saltamontes.

—Ya lo sé, en este caso la honestidad sería algo muy negativo para Ethan.

—Da igual. ¿Prefieres que se entere por alguien que cree una montaña de un grano de arena o ser tú la que le diga?

Chelsea dudó unos instantes mientras tomaba el resto del capuchino que le quedaba, considerando la idea de ser brutalmente franca con quien era su nuevo amigo; la relación no era de muchos años por lo que seguramente ocultarle las cosas sería añadir tensión a algo que no lo merecía, ya que el rubio era muy amable con ella y siempre se demostraba atento ante cualquier consulta que ella tuviera sobre su computadora o sobre un programa de diseño en 3D en particular. Recibir tanta amabilidad para dar hipocresía junto con mentiras era un intercambio que a ella no le gustaría en nada que le ocurriese. Después de todo, le pasó así antes por lo que sabía muy bien lo que era estar del lado del engañado.

Terminaron de tomar las bebidas, quedándose a charlar unos veinte minutos más después de haber ingerido la última gota de la merienda sobre la marcha que se dieron. Phill fue quien dio por concluida su estadía en aquel negocio por lo que llamó, pagó e invitó a la castaña a protagonizar una carrera hasta la casa de su tío, que es donde estaba parando en aquel momento "sabático" lejos de su trabajo. Fue un empate ya que a la castaña le dio un calambre en la pierna a una cuadra de la casa, por lo que su primo prefirió suspender el juego y dejarlo para otra ocasión.

Ingresaron a la casa de dos pisos de estilo inglés con tranquilidad, charlando sobre qué juego de la franquicia predilecta de ambos tocaría jugar más tarde.

* * *

Al rubio no le gustaba la idea de exagerar las cosas, pero en el momento en que recibió el vigésimo mensaje del día de su pretendiente locamente enamorada se sintió acosado en un nivel superior a "elevado". Esa mujer no entendía que un _no_ significaba eso: _no_. Negación ante algo, en ese caso a salir con ella o intentar un movimiento romántico de cualquier índole. ¿Quién le había pasado su número telefónico y qué mierda se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento? Sus compañeros de trabajo se desternillaban de risa cuando se encogía a la hora del almuerzo para que Rosalin no lo viera sentado e intentara acercársele, peor era cuando lo encontraba solo tomándose un café e intentaba por todos los medios quedarse cerca de él hasta con conversaciones triviales como lo era el clima.

Ethan Winters sabía de sobremanera que a él no le caían en gracias las conversaciones triviales, ni siquiera si se las daba su hermana mayor o padre y eso que amaba a esas dos personas incondicionalmente.

 _Ya sé que soy bastante apuesto, aunque no necesito que estén recordándomelo a todo momento_ , pensó sentándose en el sofá mientras encendía el televisor e intentaba encontrar algo interesante para dejar de fondo.

Cogió el portátil de metal gris que se encontraba sobre la mesa de café para continuar su pequeño proyecto personal que comenzó en el mes de febrero; simplemente era una aplicación para celulares que incentivaba a los más jóvenes a intentar programar cosas no muy complicadas, explicando paso por paso como hacer código al igual que exportarlos luego a las diferentes redes sociales. Era bastante tonto si podía ser honesto (o malo consigo mismo), pero creía que los más jóvenes necesitaban acercarse a las computadoras con un enfoque distinto a "este cacharro estúpido que me entretiene cuando no quiero estudiar".

Encontró uno de esos programas de conspiraciones que solía hacerlo reír por la cantidad de tonterías que mostraban en él y lo dejó sintonizado, escuchando la voz de un tipo con los cabellos parados como si fuera un profesor loco de dibujos animados. Hablaba sobre como los alienígenas influyeron en el pensamiento de los pueblos originarios antes de que la humanidad experimentara el avance de la civilización en términos de conocimiento, con una pasión que a Ethan le parecía un poco extraña. Dejó el mando a su lado, bajando la mirada y perdiéndose por un buen rato en su proyecto ambicioso.

Pasaron dos horas hasta que se dio cuenta que no había cenado, apenas si se levantó para coger una lata de gaseosa de naranja o siquiera duchado. Al final avanzó aproximadamente un diez por ciento más de lo que llevaba ya implementado, sintiéndose feliz con los progresos que le iba dedicando a la aplicación. Apagó el computador para ir directo al baño por una buena ducha caliente, sintiendo en el camino puntadas en la pierna derecha que ese día parecían irse para después volver y atormentarlo por un rato. Dejó que el agua caliente le recorriera el cuerpo, empapara su rostro al igual que le quitara los problemas que tenía en la cabeza.

Era uno de esos días en donde la idea de "ducha relajante" finalmente funcionaba para aliviarlo.

Aseado y con su pijama (un pantalón viejo de cuadros y una remera estampada color blanco) ya puesto fue a prepararse una sopa instantánea. No le apetecía en nada hacerse algo muy elaborado, por lo que en ese momento creyó que lo mejor para su estomago sería simplemente una sopa de tallarines con salsa capresse comprada en el supermercado. Dejó el agua sobre la estufa hasta que llegara al hervor, cogiendo a continuación su teléfono celular para perder el tiempo que le quedaba hasta tener el agua lista. Tenía unos _WhatsApp_ de su grupo de amigos de la infancia, otro de los chicos del trabajo y finalmente uno de Chelsea, la cual solamente dejó un escueto "Hola".

Le importaba muy poco el tema de sus compañeros (¿quién habla de trabajo un viernes en la noche?), le interesaba un poco más sus amigos pero el deporte se le daba fatal por lo que dejó pasar los resultados de la NFL, contestándole a su nueva amiga.

— ¿Qué tal va todo por allí? Hoy fue un día en particular aburrido sin tus chistes raros.

Unos segundos más tarde ella entró en línea, escribiendo una respuesta.

—Oh, ya lo sé. Mis comentarios extraños sobre el yermo de Mojave son lo mejor de la galaxia. Aquí es todo lágrimas por parte de mi abuela y muy de vez en cuando de mi mamá ante las fotos de ella con mi papá, pero por lo demás todo muy tranquilo. ¿Fue interesante el día con la tableta esa tuya de vidrio o no?

Le sorprendió un poco el tema de las lágrimas aunque se abstuvo en la idea de comentar sobre ello. ¿Era necesario introducir uno? No, ya que era un dolor ajeno al suyo por lo que criticar algo de eso era ser un metiche asqueroso como también una pésima persona. De cualquier forma no evitó sentirse mal por la castaña al estar en una situación tan triste como la que tenía entre manos.

—Si te metes por el lado del dolor de cabeza, supongo que ya sabes la respuesta: una migraña abrasadora. Aunque le estoy cogiendo el truquillo a todo lo que la BSAA puede ofrecerme tecnológicamente.

—Sería mucho más interesante si nos ofrecieran eso a nivel consumidor general, ya que me encantaría jugar a la consola y ver la partida en una tele que sea solo un vidrio tan delgado como esa tableta.

Sonrió al tiempo que le daba la razón; la tetera comenzó a chillar ante el hervor por lo que apagó el fuego para luego volcar el contenido en el recipiente de los tallarines. Depositó la tetera nuevamente sobre la hornalla para contestarle.

— ¿Huelo una conspiración de los militares y la BSAA para dejar al consumidor promedio sin estas maravillas?

Se sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina; colocó un tenedor de plástico limpio dentro del recipiente humeante. El olor que le llegaba a las fosas nasales era embriagador.

— ¡Ay, mi tema favorito! —colocó un corazón al final de aquella frase—. No lo sé, realmente creo simplemente la tecnología no está lista para entrar en el mercado de las masas. Tal vez en unos diez años…

—O menos.

Dejó su móvil en el regazo, cogiendo los tallarines y sacando un buen puñado en el tenedor. Estaban todavía muy calientes, aun así se hizo el valiente al comerlos sin importarle la temperatura; al tragar con dificultad se dio cuenta que quemó su lengua junto con el paladar como un completo idiota. Soltó un quejido al tiempo que volvía a coger el teléfono y veía la respuesta de la jovencita.

—En verdad espero que sean menos, pero en fin. ¿Qué haces hoy a la noche?

—Terminar mi cena e irme a dormir ¿O planeas invitarme a más de doscientos kilómetros a salir por unas copas?

Era el viernes típico de su vida post divorcio: comer, mirar algo de TV o perder el tiempo en YouTube para irse a dormir a lo último. Si ella estuviera cerca y le propusiera aquello mismo no le rechazaría por nada del mundo, en especial estando tan mortalmente aburrido como se encontraba.

—Tan solo preguntaba, porque mi plan en este momento es terminar mi cigarrillo para después irme a dormir. Mi tío me acompaña pero es una de esas personas súper silenciosas que no te dicen nada salvo que se estén retorciendo de dolor o muriendo.

—Tú y tu vicio… Deberías dejarlo, te lo dice alguien que no paraba en los primeros dos años de carrera universitaria y que después logró quitárselo de encima.

La castaña, respirando el aire frio de la noche, bufó molesta; reconocía que era un hábito por demás desagradable pero no quería a ninguna persona que hiciese comentarios sobre ello. Al fin y al cabo era su vida… Donnovan acababa de ingresar a la casa, pidiéndole momentos antes amablemente que no se tardara mucho y que activase la alarma antes de irse a la cama.

— ¿Eres mi madre, Ethan? Porque no recuerdo que lo seas.

—Somos los dos rubios, puede que en el fondo bien profundo lo sea.

—Okey eso sí que es raro. —Ethan soltó una carcajada ante la respuesta—. Bueno, acabo de darle la ultima pitada a mi cigarrillo. No te molesto más durante tu cena.

—Una autentica lastima, ya que estoy esperando que se enfrié un poco.

Era una pena que se marchara ya que le apetecía seguir charlando por mensajes con ella. Se despidieron cordialmente, él le deseó que lo tuviese leve en el tiempo que le quedaba allí cosa que la castaña le agradeció encantada. Siempre venía en mano los deseos de que todo sea un poco más fácil en Delucia.

Ethan esperó unos momentos más a que su cena se enfriara, acabándosela en un par de bocados. No se había dado cuenta antes de que estuviera hambriento. Rondó el pequeño apartamento un par de veces, inquieto sobre lo que podía o no hacer para entretenerse. Jugar a la consola era una posibilidad tentadora pero pensaba en que si se decidía a jugar podía correr el riesgo de no despegarse hasta muy entrada en la madrugada, cosa que para su cerebro exhausto del día no combinaba para nada. ¿Tele? Siempre lo mismo. YouTube fue su opción tan solo para molestarse por la falta de videos interesantes que ver.

Acomodó un poco la cocina y se decidió por meterse en la cama de una vez por todas. Ingresó a su habitación bostezando al igual que arrastrando los pies.

Miró por la ventana unos momentos ya que se le hacía más placentera la hora de dormir observando una última vez en aquel día a la ciudad que lo acobijaba; admiró los edificios con algunas ventanas iluminadas, las casas de familia del vecindario que solo tenían las luces del exterior encendidas como también la tranquilidad de la acera en aquel momento. Hacía frio, por lo que depositó su mano buena en el vidrio para sentir la temperatura de la noche.

Su pequeño ritual cobró importancia durante sus momentos de universidad, donde lo hacía sobrio, ebrio o colocado con alguna sustancia no muy fuerte y lo mantenía ahora que era un adulto formado completamente en cuanto a una titulo se refiriera. Después… Seguía siendo el mismo chico jocoso que cuando tenía veintiún años.

Recorrió con la mirada la calle hasta percatarse de un auto negro poco usual en la manzana, reconociendo que no era de por allí al igual que no poseía una placa de identificación del automotor. Le resultó por demás llamativo que estuviera en aquel momento en el vecindario, mucho más que tuviera personas dentro a esa hora junto con la ventanilla del conductor a medio camino. De dentro del coche salía una columna delgada de humo.

¿Estarían esperando a alguien de la casa donde estaban estacionados o eran de los que se detenían para responder un mensaje? No tenía ni pizca de idea salvo que era algo irregular en ese momento de la noche. ¿Le daba un poco de miedo? Podía reconocer que no, pero en el momento en que vio salir de la ventana del conductor una lente oscura de una cámara fotográfica se sintió un poco azorado. Se alejó rápidamente, trastabillando en su retirada con su par de calzado deportivo y cayendo directo sobre el trasero. El corazón le galopaba y sentía las descargas de adrenalina en el cuerpo para emprender un escape según el sistema de defensa o huida. Quien quiera que fuera el que estaba tomando fotos al edificio donde vivía le dio un susto importante.

Se incorporó rápidamente al escuchar el arranque de un coche, asomándose justo para ver como el automóvil se marchaba a toda velocidad por la calle hasta perderlo de vista.

 _Apenas si me recupero de la mierda de Luisiana y ahora aparecen estos tipos sacando fotos; debo estar completamente meado por un caballo o algo que no dejo de tener sucesos desafortunados…_

Apagó todas las luces del apartamento, cerró con doble vuelta de llave la puerta de entrada y colocó la alarma centralizada, metiéndose en la cama con gusto amargo en la boca después de lo extraño de la noche. Comenzó a respirar lentamente para calmar su cuerpo entero que no paraba de temblar. No pudo ver las caras de las personas que se encontraban en el coche debido a la iluminación reducida de la calle, solo la lente circular al igual que azabache que se asomó levemente por la ventanilla del conductor.

¿Alguien lo espiaba? La respuesta le era desconocida aunque la posibilidad le aterraba en lo más profundo de su ser. Se quedó dormido después de la cuarta serie de respiraciones.

Tuvo una noche de sueño malo, despertándose a cada dos horas después de sueños aterradores que lo devolvían al estado de vigilia gritando por su vida. Decidió sobre las seis treinta que ese sábado en particular no intentaría dormir más, ya que estaba frustrado de tener malditas pesadillas; se duchó bostezando a cada cinco minutos para después tomarse un café caliente que le devolvió un poco los ánimos para continuar con el día. Abrió la alacena en búsqueda de sus cereales en forma de anillo, encontrando la caja del empaque con un poco en el fondo y nada más. Se maldijo en voz alta ser tan glotón por el hecho de comer un tazón y medio todas las mañanas. Debería ir al mercado por provisiones de forma urgente…

Salvo que la perspectiva de hacerlo ahora le infundía cierto temor.

* * *

Chelsea repasaba otra vez las nuevas leyes aplicadas por varios países aliados a la OTAN en cuanto a bioterrorismo fuera, las cuales prometían duras sanciones para los países que se vieran envueltos en el uso de armas biológicas o en posesión de agentes víricos. La Ley de Butcher (el apellido que poseía el diputado que impulsó la ley era por demás extraño) prometía sanciones en miles de millones de dólares, remociones de gabinetes de poder enteros para los países perpetradores como también un desarme de los ejércitos de forma total, de la misma manera que pidieron hacerle a Alemania en el Tratado de Versalles al finalizar la Gran Guerra. Contemplaba todo agente vírico conocido al igual que estudiado y con su vacuna correspondiente ya emitida a todas las naciones del planeta. Encontró un pequeño detalle: no decía nada sobre la posibilidad de agentes bacterianos u hongos en ninguno de sus artículos.

Era un vacío legal que las empresas que se adjudicaban la creación de seres como Evelyn podían utilizar en su favor, también favoreciendo a las naciones que las acobijaban en el proceso.

La Ley Anchorena, implementada en los países que pertenecían al proceso de integración regional llamado Mercosur, contenía tratados similares a la de Butcher aunque incluía el desmantelamiento de empresas que creasen cualquier agente que no fuera utilizado para un fin benéfico de la región. De la misma manera aseguraba que los gobiernos eran capaces de ejercer un control en las empresas si así lo viesen necesario. Esta tampoco incluía agentes bacterianos; pasaba lo mismo con el Tratado Faure-Dumont dentro de la unión europea y países participantes o el acuerdo Holmberg el cual era de adhesión global.

Se sentía inquieta ante esa posibilidad de que los acusados escapasen con la suya mientras comía huevos revueltos junto con salchichas a la parrilla, un jugo de naranja y un café bajo la atenta mirada de su familia. No soltaba el teléfono móvil ni siquiera para cortar las salchichas de piel crocante, angustiada ante ese "pequeño detalle" que podía dejar a la empresa perpetradora de los acontecimientos dentro de Dulvey en libertad total.

Su mirada era de una preocupación tal que llamó la atención de su madre, tío y también primos. El llamado de atención de su tía Ana transcurría por estar usando el móvil en la mesa, cosa que para esa rama de la familia Vickers estaba terminantemente prohibido y esperaba que otras personas dentro de la misma familia acatasen igual. La mujer de cabellos negros carraspeó varias veces la garganta, obteniendo la atención de su sobrina unos segundos después del segundo llamado.

—Chelsea, las reglas en esta casa son para todos —dijo firme al tiempo que apoyaba al costado derecho del plato el tenedor—: celulares prohibidos en la mesa a la hora de comer.

La joven hizo una mueca de fastidio ante las normas estrictas de su tía, lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su vaquero. La tía Ana podía ser un incordio cuando se lo proponía o se molestaba por lo que no quería contradecirla y desatar al Kraken. Esa mañana tocaba ir a pasear con los demás por el pueblo al igual que visitar viejos amigos, estaría sin la posibilidad de indagar más sobre el tema por el resto de la jornada matinal. La única esperanza que le quedaba era una pequeña franja de tiempo en el restaurante de Miller, viejo amigo de la abuela Constanza quien los esperaba a todos _sin excepción_ ; después volvería a estar atareada y no podría husmear.

Continuó desayunando en silencio mientras los demás charlaban de diversos tópicos; el tiempo esa mañana era bueno, con algunas nubes atravesando el firmamento y una temperatura de quince grados como el máximo esperable para esa jornada. Aparentemente (según los informes de las noticias) el invierno que se les avecinaba sería el más frio después de mucho tiempo, con posibilidades de olas polares en más de una ocasión.

El tío Donnovan comentaba que estaba emocionado por el nuevo cliente que él junto con la tía Lisa estaban por aceptar; un sujeto prestigioso se mudaba desde Boston para instalar una sucursal de su tienda de alta costura, por lo que necesitaba tener al menos un contador en aquella zona como también una abogada por si tenía que enfrentar algún problema legal.

La de orbes ámbar se dedicaba a juntar el huevo revuelto con una cuchara cuando su madre le dio un golpecito en la pierna llamándole la atención.

— ¿Y esa cara? —inquirió en un susurro, buscando que los demás comensales no se percataran de aquella conversación privada.

—Nada, solo miraba algunas filtraciones sobre un posible _Fallout_ para el año entrante.

Era lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir y que podría llegar a convencer a su madre, aunque por la expresión en el rostro que tenía se dio cuenta que no mordió el anzuelo.

—Eres la peor mentirosa que encontré en casi cincuenta años de existencia, hija. Anda ¿Te vuelven a molestar por las redes? ¿O es algo más?

Chelsea dudó mucho si le confesaría a su madre lo que realmente estaba buscando, ya que esperaba no involucrar a nadie con su investigación privada que estaba segura era también ilegal; se encontraba inmiscuyéndose en casos que no le tocaban investigar y guardando datos en discos de almacenamiento externo que almacenaba en una pequeña caja fuerte en su casa, lo cual iba contra las normas en donde trabajaba y podrían acarrearle problemas muy gordos si lo andaba comentando.

—No es nada, te lo juro por mis perros. Tan solo estaba distraída con algunos posteos en Instagram y Twitter, nada fuera de lo común para un adolescente como yo.

Emily no quedó convencida del todo, de eso se daba cuenta, pero asintió levemente para a continuación proseguir con el desayuno. La joven sabía que cuando su madre no estaba del todo segura con algo siempre encontraba la manera (tarde o temprano) de enterarse de la verdad. Así lo había hecho cuando ella comenzó a salir con quien fue su primer novio o cuando comenzó a ser sexualmente activa.

Tendría que tener ojos por todo el cuerpo si quería seguir haciendo lo que construía por su cuenta.


	10. Capitulo 9

¿Cuál es la mejor parte a la hora de escribir? Borrar las diez mil veces donde pusiste "que" dentro de un solo capitulo. ¡No nos olvidemos de las dichosas comas!

Alabada sea Stacy Adler por su maravilloso oido al escucharme soltar idioteces sobre la historia al igual que darle combustible a la musa en coma. ¡Esto no se olvida!

* * *

Era tarde en la noche, descanso de un día terriblemente agitado en el trabajo como también el último día antes del receso invernal en la universidad; fuera hacía al menos dos grados, con un cielo completamente cubierto que amenazaba con llover y hasta había posibilidades de que se formara agua nieve. Había sensación térmica que marcaba bajo cero. Dio una calada al tercer cigarrillo dentro del espacio de diez minutos desde que se sentó en el sofá de tres espacios, mirada fija en la televisión de pantalla plana que no estaba encendida. La foto de él le generó un revoltijo en el estomago a días de la navidad, una celebración donde la familia entera siempre se reunía para recibir regalos y pasar un tiempo de calidad entre todos. Él, con su sonrisa perfecta como también ojos ámbar, le habló por un momento sin gastar precioso aire en ello; le tocó directo al corazón sin siquiera mover un musculo; le desequilibró la mente sin siquiera intentarlo.

Le sostenía cuando apenas si tenía unos días de vida, pulcramente colocado en un porta retrato de flores cromadas que siempre miraba hacia la puerta de entrada. El siempre estaba allí para recibirla después de un día agitado fuera de casa. Le decía como siempre escuchó de otros lo inmensamente feliz que era de tenerle en su vida, tanto tiempo ansiando tener un hijo tan perfecto como ella. Dio otra calada aún más ansiosa en el momento en que un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba hacia abajo por la columna. ¿Era frio o sentimientos? Su casa siempre se encontraba en veintidós grados, por lo que descartó la primera opción de un plumazo. Estaba sucediendo de nuevo y no estaba pudiendo enfrentarlo como siempre hacía. Depositó el pequeño cilindro humeante nuevamente sobre el cenicero que le regaló su amiga de toda la vida cuando volvió de Las Vegas.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo escuchaba precisamente a pocos días de las navidades? ¿Qué pretendía con ella? ¿Era una señal del mas allá? No lo sabía ni tampoco podía responder a ninguna pregunta que se le formulaba en la cabeza, nuevamente la ansiedad le estaba nublando el juicio impidiéndole pensar con claridad. Otra vez volvían los fantasmas del pasado, tal como si ella fuera una persona sumamente egoísta que necesitara la visita de varias animas para mejorar su espíritu. Volvía a escuchar el llanto de su madre reducido a un murmullo dentro de su habitación, cogiendo con fuerza la foto de su boda con su progenitor y preguntando incesantemente "¿por qué?".

«Qué gran pregunta. ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Por qué lo estoy sintiendo justamente hoy?» pensó rascándose la nuca nerviosamente con la extremidad derecha, pensando en que un trago podría ayudarla a pasar el mal momento… ¿¡Beber!? Justo cuando prometió que no lo haría más como método de relajación forzoso para su ansiedad o los pensamientos inoportunos… Sin embargo algo dentro de ella ansiaba sentir el calor abrasador de un pequeño vasito de vodka o una medida de whisky en su sistema.

Volvió a hablarle otra voz familiar: aquel monstruo negro que nunca se iba lejos le dijo que no era lo suficiente en aquel momento; que todo siempre sucedía por su culpa. Él murió por su culpa, ella casi se va para siempre por causa de ella… Ese hijo de puta nunca se callaba y parecía que hoy estaba más activo que nunca. Golpeó violentamente sus sienes al tiempo que pedía en un murmullo que se detuviera, a sabiendas que jamás lo haría. Era una persona enferma mentalmente, le recordaba, aunque lo intentase con medicamentos él no se marchaba por completo en ninguna ocasión. La corrieron de su investigación, en la única cosa que creía que podía ayudarle en su objetivo de toda la vida de conseguir un poco de justicia para los demás. Un poco de venganza contra las personas que se creían dioses y que lastimaban a los demás en un afán siniestro de obtener poder.

« ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Necesito una copa!»

Dio una rápida calada al cigarrillo a medias y se levantó con prisa, dirigiéndose a un pequeño armario que estaba justo a su izquierda, detrás del sofá de un espacio; este servía como una base para el teléfono del hogar como también como depósito de revistas junto con ser el lugar donde guardaba sus videojuegos. Detrás de la pila de cajas azules se encontraban tres botellas de alcohol de calidad media a alta, las cuales estaban a la mitad de su contenido original. Se decidió por un poco de vodka para silenciar las voces en su cabeza; fue directo a su cocina tomando de la alacena de los vasos el pequeño tequilero que compró de oferta no hacía mucho. Volvió a tomar asiento donde estaba antes vertiendo el contenido hasta casi el borde. Lo cogió con cuidado y después lo echó completamente en su boca.

El efecto en su lengua fue instantáneo: le quemaba las papilas gustativas impulsándole a ingerirlo de una buena vez. Lo hizo sintiendo el poder del vodka en su garganta al igual que en el esófago unos segundos después; no fue suficiente por lo que volvió a repetir el proceso de forma desesperada… Dos, tres veces. Se acabó el cilindro mentolado para volver a prender otro, moviendo las piernas en forma ascendente como descendente de forma neurótica. Diez o veinte minutos después comenzó a sentir una calma aparente en su cabeza para luego dar paso a la tormenta de gritos, los cuales siempre gritaban cosas hirientes.

"¡No vayas sola, déjame ir contigo! ¡Pueden matarte en un pis pas!" Emily le gritaba en el momento en que ella estaba por abrir la puerta para dirigirse a sus clases de baile.

"Eres una inútil, nunca nada te sale bien." Joe le regañaba tan solo por derramar un poco de jugo sobre el suelo alfombrado de su habitación, momentos después de haberse acostado con ella.

"¿Tú? ¿Una Vickers haciendo algo bien? ¡Ja! Que buen chiste…" Liam hiriente se mofaba de que obtuvo un seis en una evaluación de química.

"Seguro se acostó con alguien, nadie puede ascender de posición tan rápido…" Amanda, quien trabajaba un piso más arriba que ella, le hablaba a su amiga Cybill sobre el nuevo trabajo que desempeñaba en la BSAA.

"Mira la carita de puta que tiene. Me pregunto a cuantos se llevó a la cama la muy zorra" Rosalin rió ante sus compañeras de recepción al tiempo que se llevaba a la boca un tenedor con vegetales en él.

"Te pareces tanto a tu padre, _figlia mia._ La misma sonrisa y los ojos brillosos como si acabaras de hacer una travesura. Es maravilloso verlo en ti." Su abuela le tomaba de la mano al tiempo que se secaba las lagrimas en otro dia de rememorar la vida de Brad.

"Jill no... No va a volver. Lo siento mucho cariño". La voz acongojada de Chris le comunicaba una de las peores noticias que en poco tiempo de vida escuchó.

En ese momento no pudo aguantarlo más, cogiendo la botella por el cuello para a continuación darle un trago bien largo. Las manos posesivas de su ex pareja se posaban nuevamente en sus caderas lastimandole, obligandole a dar otro trago; las lagrimas derramadas por su madre en el momento en que ella era conducida al quirofano para removerle las balas en el pecho y hombro mojaron su rostro, dio otra tomada larga. Los chicos de su clase hablaban a sus espaldas por ser "la loca de la clase" por sus problemas de estrés postraumatico y depresión. La botella llegó a tener un cuarto del contenido original.

La depositó fuertemente contra la mesa al tiempo que las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro juvenil, sin poder evitarlo siquiera. Las voces en su cabeza no cesaron de hablarle, haciéndole recordar absolutamente todo lo que ella siempre optaba por olvidar; las palabras, acciones, momentos, absolutamente todo resurgía para atormentarla cuando estaba sobrepasada por todo lo demás. Se recostó contra el respaldo al tiempo que sollozaba incontrolablemente producto de la desinhibición garantizada por el alcohol, encendiendo unos momentos después otro cigarrillo.

Su vida era una puta mierda por donde la mirase; nunca tenía suerte en el amor haciéndole creer que moriría sola; su propia madre continuaba mirándole con temor cada vez que ella debía participar de una investigación. Su queridísimo ex novio continuaba llamándola a cada rato para preguntarle si querría volver a reunirse con ellos o solamente con él para "hablar"; las clases la estaban asfixiando con tanto examen al igual que finales a la vuelta de la esquina; su trabajo dejó de ser satisfactorio ya que lo que ella mas anhelaba hacer le fue prohibido por alguna razón ajena. No había justicia en ningún lado por más promesas de la misma que se hiciese.

Estaba exhausta de todo y todos en aquel punto.

La presión en el pecho aumentó, sus ojos parecían cascadas y su mente la condujo en un solo camino. Dio un par de caladas al nuevo cilindro para después depositarlo en el cenicero, levantándose a duras penas al igual que trastabillando en su camino a la habitación. Al ingresar en la estancia fue directo a su mesita de noche, abriendo la segunda gaveta para extraer una pistola Beretta 92FS con movimientos torpes. Comenzaba a estar muy mareada producto de la intoxicación con alcohol en su sangre, sus pensamientos iban en cualquier dirección imaginable. Balbuceaba cosas sin sentido en el momento en que contempló el arma, sopesando el peso de la misma con fascinación enfermiza. Jugueteó con ella: comprobaba el cañón con una sonrisa ladina, quitaba el cargador completo en contenido para después insertarlo nuevamente y jugaba con el seguro.

Caminó algunos pasos hacia atrás con la mirada perdida en el brillo de la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche, casi cayendo sobre su trasero producto a un par de zapatos que arrojó apenas ingresó a su casa. Era un desorden típico de una persona con poco tiempo, aunque ese mismo podía ser letal para alguien tan desequilibrado como también poseedor de un arma en mano.

Le pareció muy divertido apoyar el extremo del ítem defensivo contra su frente al tiempo que cantaba alegre "una bala para mi, otra bala para el cabrón", haciendo referencia al monstruo hecho de sombras que le acosaba cuando le venía en gana. Luego cambió el sitio a su sien derecha para después ponerla bajo el mentón, presionando hacia arriba para sentir la firmeza del cañón negro. ¿Cuántas veces fantaseó con terminar su vida de aquella manera? Los sesos probablemente estarían esparcidos por doquier y la sangre correría libremente sobre el piso formando un círculo alrededor de su cuerpo inerte una vez que alcanzara el suelo.

Recordaba la vez que casi hace realidad sus pensamientos, donde la bala quedó atorada en su trayectoria hacia fuera por pésimo mantenimiento de la vieja pistola reglamentaria de su madre. Qué suerte que tuvo aquella vez…

Estuvo unos minutos fantaseando con accionar el gatillo hasta que el ruido de Dallas llorando en la puerta del patio la sacó de sus pensamientos negros. No se había dado cuenta en los más de cincuenta minutos que estuvo bebiendo y fumando, sus mascotas quedaron afuera cuando solamente los quiso sacar para que hiciesen sus necesidades fuera en vez de en el piso de madera recientemente lustrado. Corrió violentamente el arma de su mentón, accidentalmente accionando el gatillo en el momento en que el extremo apuntaba hacia la pared a su derecha. La bala impactó en un espejo el cual se hizo añicos, algunos trozos salieron volando en su dirección causándole pequeñas cortaduras en su mano al igual que brazo.

Se detuvo un momento para analizar la situación, pero su visión borrosa producto de la intoxicación etílica no le dejó hacer una nota mental de lo que había pasado. Dejó caer el arma al suelo al tiempo que salía con paso apurado para abrirle a sus queridísimos canes, chocando sus caderas contra algunas mesillas con fotos y luego la más preciada de todas. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho la foto de su padre yacía en el suelo hecha añicos, su rostro bondadoso miraba hacia abajo en el elegante porta retrato. Algo dentro suyo se rompió en ese momento, dándose cuenta de lo mal que se encontraba al igual que el "crimen aberrante" contra la persona que amaba con la vida.

El estomago de la castaña se revolvió obligándole a detenerse momentáneamente debajo del arco que daba a su cocina; le faltaba el aire como si una presa hidráulica le estuviese aplicando el máximo de fuerza posible a su caja torácica. Un terrible dolor de cabeza se instaló en ella nublándole completamente el juicio; sabía que con los minutos terminaría vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estomago, aunque necesitaba llegar a un terreno donde ella no tuviese que limpiar todo el desastre con una resaca para veinte personas.

A duras penas logró alcanzar la puerta corrediza que daba a su patio; los canes corrieron dentro directo a su habitación al escuchar la detonación en la misma. Ella, sin embargo, cayó de rodillas en el suelo de cemento que conformaba un pequeño porche cubierto, tratando de recobrar el vital oxigeno que se le escapaba de los dedos. El frio la azotó estando vestida con una blusa fina como también un suéter bordó de hilo; sus pantalones de franela eran menor protección contra el atroz invierno que estaban soportando los ciudadanos de DC. Se arrastró como pudo hacia el patio al descubierto, con el césped cubierto de una capa de helada no muy gruesa, que al entrar en contacto con su piel le cortó como cientos de pequeños cuchillos sumamente afilados.

Inconscientemente volvió a derramar lágrimas, esa vez de completa desazón ante su actitud tan repulsiva de volver a beber para aliviar sus pesares. ¿Qué carajo planeaba hacer con su vida? ¿Disolver su hígado en alcohol por cada vez que todo fuera demasiado? ¿Incinerar sus pulmones con cigarrillos cancerígenos cuando necesitase despejar un poco? ¿Era esa la vida que quería? Al paso que iba nunca llegaría a la treintena, menos a encontrar a alguien con quien compartir la vida en sus momentos preciosos que sabía que sí podía tener. Sollozó incontrolablemente al tiempo que avanzaba a gatas por el suelo verde, aumentando la intensidad de sus lloros como también de los gemidos lastimeros que soltaba.

«Finalmente no sirvo para nada, soy solo una estúpida que bebe y fantasea con pegarse un tiro… No merezco vivir así, menos dejar que mi padre vea en lo que se convirtió aquella bebé que tanto espero…»

Sus vecinos se alertaron desde el momento del disparo que destrozó el espejo, probablemente haciéndole un hueco a la pared detrás. Tyler salió al balcón que poseía su habitación al escucharla llorar, en una camiseta sin mangas como también un pantalón cuadrillé que le quedaba grande ante su figura esbelta por el ejercicio. La señora Marshall salió al patio en su albornoz rosado con pantuflas de lunares, preguntándose si todo en la casa de la joven se encontraba en orden. El muchacho de cabellos castaños depositó sus manos en la baranda mientras aguantaba como podía el frio en el cuerpo, viendo como la joven vomitaba profusamente para después intentar incorporarse, cayendo de espaldas mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos.

Otra vez la misma situación…

Chelsea se sentía peor que antes de haber ingerido todo lo que decidió meter en su cuerpo, los sentimientos afloraban por culpa del alcohol y su estomago estaba peor que convulsionado ante la presencia de un alto grado etílico. Su cuerpo intentaba eliminar las toxinas aunque su lado lastimado pedía que se quedara un poco más para adormecer los demonios del pasado. Dejó caer sus brazos hacia los lados mirando el cielo cubierto de nubes que dejaba una apariencia infernal, en el momento en que una figura con mayor abrigo se asomaba por la pared de ladrillos que separaba una casa de la otra. Tyler la miró con rostro triste al tiempo que saltaba hacia el otro lado, más abrigado al igual que a la espera de su esposa enfermera. Se aproximó a ella y al situarse a su lado le tomó la mano helada.

— ¿Otra vez?

—No podía soportarlo más, Ty. Estuve al borde nuevamente y no vi otra salida posible… Si no fuera por Dallas no estaría aquí ahora —reconoció con voz entrecortada.

— ¿La manipulaste de nuevo?

—Fantaseé con eso de nuevo, corrección.

—Mierda —masculló mientras calculaba la distancia entre el interior y el tiempo que tardaría en volver a vomitar; la joven tan prometedora se encontraba en un estado calamitoso haciéndole dudar cuanto podría aguantar o si era capaz de caminar—. Voy a tener que avisar sobre esto, Chels. Aunque sea a Parker o Chris.

Al escuchar esos nombres la joven se sentó como impulsada por un resorte.

— ¡Por favor no, no lo hagas! Prometí que no volvería a pasar. Chris se pone furioso cada vez que rompo esta promesa…

—Lo siento, pero es absolutamente necesario.

No dejaría que la manipulación del arma pasase como si nada por entre ellos. Esta vez la bala no le lastimó, la próxima podría ocurrir. Ayudó a que la joven se pusiera de pie, con un brazo sujetando su tronco y pasando por los hombros el brazo pequeño de ella; se encaminaron hacia el calor del interior salvo que al llegar al umbral la joven manifestó la necesidad de potar nuevamente. Tyler hizo lo que pudo hasta que en la entrada del baño la chica no lo soportó más, derramando jugos gástricos al igual que lo poco que le quedaba de la cena sobre el piso de loza azulada; el muchacho la depositó lejos del enchastre de "cosas" sobre el suelo al igual que cerca del váter ante cualquier deseo de volver a vomitar. Elizabeth tocó el timbre en el momento en que hizo una mueca de asco ante el olor tan característico de los jugos derramados; corrió a abrir la puerta de entrada, la mujer de cabellos negros fue directamente al baño sin mediar palabra con su pareja.

Chelsea lloraba colgada del objeto de cerámica mientras otra ola de arcadas atravesaba su cuerpo de manera brutal, expulsando poco líquido unos momentos después. Lizzie intentó ayudarle unos momentos hasta que se dio cuenta que todo intento seria en vano si su estomago no se limpiaba en su totalidad. Salió de la habitación pestilente directo a la cocina, en búsqueda de una botella de agua que pudiese acelerar el proceso. Se la tendió una vez que volvió pese a la negativa de beber algo, la intransigencia de la mujer fue mayor y la castaña acabó cediendo ante la presión.

Veinte minutos pasaron desde la última arcada con resultado de expulsión, donde la enfermera dictaminó sería posible que ella se recostara de una vez para dormir la mona hasta la mañana siguiente. La intoxicación era fuerte, peor fue haber descubierto que eligió bebida blanca. Ayudó a la joven a ponerse de pie con precaución ante el malestar aún presente en las entrañas de Chelsea, conduciéndola sin interrupciones pero con suavidad hacia su cama. Prefirió que durmiese boca abajo con una cubeta de plástico a su lado para evitar mayores desastres; Tyler continuaba limpiando el suelo del baño con cara de asco ante la fragancia poco agradable que expelía.

—Siento tener que hacerlos pasar por esto de nuevo —se disculpó con la voz distorsionada por la almohada—. Soy una pésima vecina.

—En realidad me ayudas para cuando tenga que correr por la sala de emergencias. No es problema cuidar de ti.

—Se supone que están para divertirnos en parrilladas vecinales o cuando necesite un saquito de té, no limpiar mi mierda.

— ¿De qué sirven los vecinos si no se ayudan entre ellos, Chels? Olvídalo ya y descansa. Mañana estaré esperando tu llamada apenas despiertes.

La jovencita estuvo unos momentos sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas hasta que logró conciliar el sueño. La pareja estuvo rondando la casa mientras murmuraban entre ellos que la cosa no podía seguir así, Chelsea debía comenzar a pedir ayuda nuevamente. Tyler detestaba hacerla enfadar con el hecho de comentarles a los demás adultos su situación. Entendía a la perfección la necesidad de discreción de la de orbes ámbar, sin embargo el disparo que escuchó después de ir por un vaso de agua lo aterró.

¿Algo podría calmar los fantasmas en el interior de Chelsea? Era el asunto que siempre se preguntaba. Al mismo tiempo afirmaba una y otra vez que la cosa debería detenerse para siempre. Se marcharon a eso de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando la mayor parte del desmadre pudo ser solucionado, pese a que ambos sabían que la mañana siguiente sería una muy difícil para ella.

* * *

Ethan estaba aburrido en su departamento pensando en que no le apetecía en nada ver la temporada de básquetbol o siquiera jugar con la consola. Los progresos necesarios en su aplicación fueron los adecuados aquella semana, ese mismo día se daría un merecido respiro. Ser una persona que pasa constantemente tiempo frente a una pantalla deja un cansancio tanto en la vista como en la mente la cual con el tiempo pasaba factura, eso lo tenía más en claro que nadie en el sector donde se desempeñaba. Sus amigos estaban silenciosos para ser sábado y seguramente Monty estaba ultimando detalles para su boda; le quedaban tan solo dos meses para dar el sí definitivo con su pareja de unos años Victoria, y al ser una persona tan obsesiva con mantener todo en orden probablemente ya tenía hasta el suelo limpio de la iglesia con antelación.

Los extrañaba mucho, debía admitirlo, creía que ellos a él. Por suerte había encontrado gente parecida en DC, aunque nada reemplazaba una amistad de años proveniente desde el primario.

Miró el reloj inteligente en su muñeca izquierda por cuarta vez en los últimos quince minutos comprobando que solo habían pasado cinco de la última vez consultada. Casi rompe algo por el aburrimiento, salvo que se mantuvo echado panza arriba en el sofá mirando al techo como un lelo. «Las compras ya las hice, ordené este chiquero anoche y el trabajo está al día… ¿Ahora qué?», pensó al tiempo que cogía su móvil nuevo (el anterior sufrió una ejecución Winters al querer destrozar todas las fotos que tenía con su ex de la manera en que sentía que sería mejor: abrirlo para luego machacar los componentes internos) con una pantalla que cubría completamente el frente consultando la lista de personas con las que hablar un rato. Desde el jueves que él junto con Chelsea no charlaban un rato, con el paso de los días compartían más cosas triviales de ellos dos.

« ¿Qué clase de persona come pan de ajo de desayuno? Si lo hago no saldría del baño por al menos dos horas…»

Pulsó sobre el contacto para después hacer lo mismo con el icono del teléfono en color verde mostrado en la pantalla, colocándose el auricular en el oído y oyendo los pitidos. Fueron tres hasta que ella levantó al otro lado la llamada.

—Hola, Ethan —su tono era más apagado, cosa que le extrañó un poco—. ¿Qué cuentas?

— ¿Noche agitada? —inquirió sin saber lo acontecido—. Ahora eres tú la que suena como si te hubieses dado un reventón de primera.

—Bueno… —miró directo al agujero producto de la bala que quedó en la pared; tenía puesta su ropa vieja para intentar reparar aquello con una espátula llena de estuco en la punta—. Es una historia larguísima la cual no voy a contar por razones personales.

— ¡Eres una aburrida, yo te conté lo que me sucedió!

—Sí, bueno… Esta vez no pienso revelar lo que ocurrió.

—Como quieras tú. ¿Quieres ir por un café o algo? Ya no se qué hacer para no dormirme del aburrimiento.

La castaña analizó la situación al tiempo que soltaba la espátula sobre su cómoda intentando medir el porcentaje del dolor de su cabeza. Desde que se despertó y después vomitó había mitigado mucho lo que sufrió la noche anterior, sin embargo el zumbido dentro de su cráneo continuaba pese a tomarse un litro de Gatorade de manzana.

—Paso del café pero te acompaño si te apetece alguno. Prefiero que la cabeza reciba algo como chocolate caliente o un té en vez de más cafeína que me empeore la migraña de ebria.

—Me parece perfecto. ¿El Starbucks de siempre?

— ¡Cómo si no!

Se dieron un tiempo de cuarenta y cinco minutos para cambiarse las ropas de entre casa y llegar al lugar. Ethan sintió que el día parcialmente cubierto de invierno estaba cambiando de suerte para mejor, bostezando ante el cansancio provocado por el intenso aburrimiento. Se cambió dentro de todo rápido, eligiendo un vaquero oscuro con unas rodillas un poco descoloridas, su cazadora de cuero negro con unos detalles en la zona de los hombros (regalos de Lorna quien sabía que era un apasionado por aquellas chaquetas) con un suéter bastante abrigado debajo de la misma y unas zapatillas azules oscuras conseguidas en una buena oferta la semana anterior. Se echó un poco del perfume, el cual era usado a diario.

Skittles ingresó a la habitación como movida por un impulso mayor de ver a su amo y comprobar lo guapo que se veía, o eso creía su dueño. La gata se subió a los pies de la cama para sentarse mirándolo fijo mientras este se adecentaba un poco el cabello. Estaba dándose cuenta que la maldición de las entradas que aquejaba a su padre le tocaba justo al entrar en la treintena; no se quedaría calvo o parcialmente calvo, de cualquier forma tenía un poco menos de pelo a los costados de la frente. Volteó abriendo los brazos, girando un par de veces mientras miraba a la gata con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Qué tal se ve papi hoy?

La felina se recostó sobre sus patas con los ojos entrecerrados mientras ronroneaba en un tono bajo; Ethan interpretó aquello como un signo de aprobación, le hizo correr tras su mascota para levantarla y estrecharla en sus brazos. La besó un par de veces entre las orejas (el sitio favorito de ella), dejándola para ir a coger sus ítems necesarios y marcharse. «Móvil conmigo, llaves en la chaqueta y billetera en el trasero. Fantástico», recontó mientras tanteaba todos los sitios donde estaban ubicados los objetos.

Al salir a la acera no se percató que en la distancia el mismo auto negro que estuvo reuniendo información sobre el edificio, construcciones linderas así también como información sobre él se encontraba en la distancia observándolo atentamente.

El rubio caminó las calles las cuales lo separaban del destino pactado con su nueva amiga Chelsea, bromeando consigo mismo que si estuviera en el juego The Sims tendrían un nivel bajo de amistad, pero formando una sin ir más lejos. Era otra franquicia que le gustaba teniendo que admitir desde que salió la primera entrega quedó hechizado por el juego, viéndose obligado a comprar las mejores entregas así como las más cutres. Si él iba a ser fanático de algo tendría ser en un extremo, no en un nivel normal como la mayoría de las personas.

Estaba muy fresco, con vientos que hacían que hubiese sensación térmica de casi cero grados aunque con momentos de sol intermitentes; caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos mientras se preguntaba por qué no cogió una bufanda o como mínimo un pañuelo para salir. El próximo jueves tomaría un vuelo para volver a su ciudad natal para pasar las festividades con sus padres y el resto de la familia, agradeciendo que el frio no fuera tan brutal como lo estaba en su actual residencia. Apresuró la marcha para llegar cuanto antes al sitio cálido, sintiendo sus manos como también pies fríos cual hielo.

Al arribar vio que su joven amiga estaba sentada sobre un taburete en la mesa alta del centro del establecimiento, con la parka verde musgo todavía vestida y el bolso colgando del codo; miraba hacia una televisión encendida que estaba mostrando las últimas novedades en los conflictos entre Francia, Alemania y Estados Unidos. No lo vio ingresar al local como tampoco sentarse frente a ella. El volumen estaba bajo aunque podía escuchar palabras sueltas de la presentadora entre el murmullo de los demás clientes que charlaban. Cuando la nota finalizó, yendo directo a una pauta publicitaria, ella se percató de la presencia del otro sonriéndole alegremente.

Tenía las bolsas bajo los ojos hinchadas, una bandita en la mano derecha y el rostro demacrado por la privación de un sueño de calidad. Ethan no mencionó palabra sobre ello por no saber si a ella le gustaría hablar de lo que sucedió; cuando tenía su edad se daba reventones de la misma índole. Una mañana en particular su madre lo despertó desesperada porque tenía un corte no muy profundo en la pierna derecha, haciendo memoria más tarde se dio cuenta que cayó en el huerto de los padres de Blake, cortándose con un pequeño hierro el cual sostenía una planta de tomates. En ese momento le pareció chistosísimo, pero luego debió escuchar el sermón maternal durante media hora sobre que "podría haber sido peor si no se daba cuenta", agregando "no me gusta que bebas para quedar como una cuba". ¿Qué pensarían los vecinos? Los respetables Winters teniendo un hijo menor que bebía cual esponja…

—Buenas tardes, me quedé perdidísima con el tema que estaban tratando.

—No me di cuenta, descuida —bromeó alzando el puño para saludarse; chocaron sus extremidades con suavidad—. Es de nunca acabar todo ese tema, ¿Verdad?

—Tengo gente que trabaja en el gobierno y están hartos de pedir explicaciones a los franceses sobre todas las cosas que sucedieron en un pueblito suyo. Nosotros no somos santos bajo ningún concepto, sin embargo ellos no sueltan un puto papel… —suspiró—. ¿Era así antes? Digo cuando eras un niño antes del noventa y ocho.

—Mucho no recuerdo salvo que había conflictos armados entre naciones que salían de debajo la Unión Soviética o que enviaban a nuestros chicos al medio oriente. Después de eso mucha atención no prestaba a los noticieros.

—Buen punto. ¿Qué crio de diez años presta atención a las noticias?

Rieron. Ethan observó a un cuadro detrás de ella con las opciones para pedir; se le antojaba un buen café expreso con una magdalena de vainilla. Las que servían allí eran enormes llenándole el estomago a tal punto que después prefería saltearse la cena. Chelsea sabía que le apetecía algo no muy fuerte, un té sería perfecto para su estomago convulsionado; Chris la llamó a eso de las diez treinta, despertándola de un sueño profundo donde todo a su alrededor era negro. Cuando respondió con un "¿Diga?" al otro lado se hizo un silencio espectral. De ahí supo era su deber pedirle disculpas nuevamente en persona, debido a que estaba furioso con ella al nivel en el cual un simple _perdón_ por teléfono sería como echar gasolina al fuego.

El rubio se ofreció a ir a pedir por ambos ya que estaban llegando aún más clientes los cuales ocupaban las pocas mesas que quedaban vacantes. La joven cogió su billetera, disponiendo a extraer el dinero correspondiente para su pedido, salvo que él se negó en rotundo.

—La semana pasada fue a tu cuenta, este es mi turno.

—Olvídalo —dijo tajante—. Tengo el dinero justo para pagar, no andaré suplicando por ahí.

—Son solo cuatro dólares por el más grande en capacidad. No me duele el bolsillo por gastarlo en ti.

—Ni lo sueñes —le entregó diez dólares—. Tráeme el cambio o quédatelo, pero ni siquiera pienses en pagar con _tu_ dinero.

—Ya, jefecita… ¿Qué quieres?

—Un té negro tamaño _venti_. Lo necesito para sobrevivir hasta mañana.

Asintió marchándose a la fila para pedir.

El de orbes verdes se dispuso detrás de un muchacho de cabello negro quien estaba impaciente por una pareja adolescente delante de él que no se decidían qué pedir; comenzó a darle vueltas la respuesta tan tajante que le dio ella a la hora de ofrecerle pagar por su bebida. «Son como mucho cinco dólares, realmente no me desangraré por costeársela», pensó al tiempo que se daba cuenta que tenía un carácter muy similar a alguien en ciertos aspectos. No sabía cómo era Emily en un café como en el que estaban, aunque se daba una buena idea de cómo podría actuar. «Mandonear a todo el mundo seguramente está en su currículo, subrayado en rojo para el futuro empleador». Sonrió ante el pésimo chiste efectuó.

¿Estaba prejuzgando a la mujer rubia? No la conocía de toda la vida, salvo los momentos en que se cruzaba casualmente con ella por el pasillo o en la oficina de su hija.

La semana anterior, justamente el día en que acordaron finalmente ir a por un café a otro sitio menos doloroso para el bolsillo, ella estaba en la oficina de la castaña protestando por algunas cosas que ella "había hecho sin su consentimiento" como lo era sumar su nombre para un trabajo de campo con el equipo de jóvenes recientemente reclutado. Si hubiese sido un dragón hubiera visto como escupía fuego hacia todos lados, usando su cola como látigo para azotar a quien era su descendencia al igual que los objetos que le rodeaban. Chelsea tuvo durante todo el momento en el que estuvo allí presente una cara de odio, vergüenza probablemente ante la actitud tan desagradable de su madre.

«Ni mi mamá cuando fue desagradable con Allysha por no tener una posición tan holgada con el dinero fue así de desagradable. Si con la gran Marion fue un dolor de cabeza crecer no me imagino con la destacable Emily».

La persona delante de él logró llegar al mostrador para ordenar mostrándose más bien descortés con la dependienta. La pobre chica de pecas no sabía cómo responder ante el mal humor del tipo, se vio obligada a pulsar rápidamente en la pantalla para anotar los pedidos sin decir una palabra. En su rostro Ethan pudo ver reflejado el malestar ante el trato recibido.

«No, muchas personas son así como ellas dos»

No es que tuviese una mala relación con su madre ni mucho menos, sino encontraba molesto que a veces su lado más esnobista se abriera paso entre todos los sentimientos posibles que había, siendo desagradable con las personas. Recordaba haberse disculpado mil veces con Ally en los días siguientes ante semejante ofensa, pero la chica de sonrisa amigable le tranquilizó diciéndole que todo estaba olvidado. Se había encontrado con muchas personas que la trataron igual por su color de piel chocolate, no estaba ni por asomo molesta con la mamá de su mejor amigo. Una descortesía como esa era lo mínimo, no tendría ningún rencor con su amigo ni con la "buena persona" de su madre.

Le tocó el turno a él mientras el desagradable aguardaba impacientemente en la barra que le entregaran sus bebidas. Pidió lo correspondiente para él al igual que para la muchacha, quien jugueteaba con su teléfono en las redes sociales. Pagó y como buena persona le dejó el vuelto a la muchacha, quien le sonrió rápidamente. Esperaba haber creado sorpresa y no desagrado ante el gesto.

Regresó a la mesa al cabo de unos minutos con las tres cosas en las manos; la magdalena de vainilla amenazó más de una vez en caerse en el camino emprendido entre la barra hasta su lugar en el comercio. La encargada de los endulzantes como las servilletas fue Chelsea, quien se atiborró de azúcar como también servilletas amarronadas.

— ¿Qué todo DC viene a endulzar su café a esta mesa? —bromeó al tiempo que cogía dos sobrecitos junto con un palillo de madera para revolver el líquido—. Se ve que también vendrán a secarse la boca.

—Yo diría que lo usaran como papel higiénico en caso de no tener, pero bueno… —su acompañante la miró raro—. No me digas que eres de esos que siempre tienen un paquete de pañuelos descartables o un mini rollo de papel higiénico a mano.

—No… Lo que no entiendo es porqué alguien usaría esto para limpiarse el culo.

—Ah, cuando estás sin nada es mejor que usar tu propia mano…

Este soltó una carcajada; frente suyo revolvían el té con una sonrisa.

—Hermoso comentario para alguien que está por comer.

— ¡Hay más de donde salieron!

Charlaron de varias cosas, incluyendo sus mascotas como también las clases universitarias de cada uno. La chica le pidió algunos consejos para no estar al límite con todo junto con algún que otro consejo para cuando no llegase a estudiar al ciento por ciento para una asignatura. Ethan le replicó sobre la necesidad de organizar mejor sus tiempos, tomar nota mientras daba la primera leída como también marcar las palabras fundamentales dentro de los párrafos. Para el problemilla de un examen jugado simplemente le aconsejó no tomárselo como la muerte de alguien aunque tampoco dejarlo como si fuera una estupidez. La educación universitaria era muy importante (en especial cuando estás pagando por todo) por lo que dar el mejor esfuerzo en la siguiente oportunidad que tuviese le parecía la solución ante el chasco.

La joven lo fue anotando todo mentalmente, armas funcionales en el futuro.

— ¿Qué me dices de videojuegos? —inquirió ella mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, la cual estaba por la mitad—. Todos tenemos uno que nos desquicia. Ya sabes del mío (es muy obvio, lo tengo hasta tatuado en la espalda) y necesito saber cuál es el tuyo, sino no vale en absoluto.

—Oh, la franquicia de Wolfenstein es para mí una droga de la cual no me puedo desenganchar. Me he pasado horas jugando a las entregas que logré conseguir. Eso y The Sims.

—No sueles hablar mucho de ello.

—Me da un poco de vergüenza hacerlo. Tu gritas a los cuatro vientos que te puedes pasar seis horas o más jugando, a mi eso me da como "algo" que me impide mencionarlo.

— ¿Record frente a una pantalla?

—Ocho horas ininterrumpidas en mi peor momento.

Chelsea soltó un silbido ante aquellas palabras al mientras asentía.

—Mis respetos, señor Winters. Es usted un jugador bastante fuerte de vejiga como de estomago.

—Ya te lo dije, fue durante los días negros. Allí podía hacer cosas que ahora me parecen una abominación.

La chica notó que al decir lo último se le entristecía la mirada. ¿Cómo debía ser haber perdido a alguien a quien desposaste? Haciendo números le daba que no levaban más de un año de casados cuando ocurrió el incidente con el carguero.

—Cambiemos de tema mejor, no quiero amargar una tarde tan fría. ¿Mejor del estomago?

Ahora quien se incomodaba un poco era ella. Asintió cogiendo el vaso descartable con ambas manos; estaba tibio, una delicia para la piel con el clima de fuera.

—Algo… Ya sabes cómo es la resaca.

— ¡Uf, vaya que sí! Una vez volvía de una fiesta organizada por un chico de mi instituto y estaba tan borracho que vomité el bolso repleto de libros de mi hermana. La pobre me despertó a gritos la mañana siguiente, arrojándome todos sus cuadernos llenos de vomito a donde estaba yo acostado.

—Que hermano ejemplar…

—"¡Te voy a cortar los huevos, Ethan! ¡Este libro me costó doscientos dólares!" —rememoró entre risas—. Pobre Lorna, siempre era víctima de mi ebriedad.

— ¿Hubo más ocasiones como esa?

— ¡Claro que sí! Otra ocasión le dije a mi actual cuñado que mi hermana solía acostarse con sus ex novios en casa de mis padres cuando estos no estaban, o la vez en que me pasó a buscar y le vomité encima.

—Madre, le debes una estatua en alguna plaza. Si yo fuera ella te hubiese cortado la garganta.

—Le ayudaba a arreglarse el pelo cuando tenía que salir o a encerrarme en una habitación cuando estaba con sus parejas, por lo que la cuenta se saldó varias veces.

La castaña se preguntó qué se sentiría tener un hermano mayor con el cual contar o fastidiar. Siempre le pareció poco agradable ser hija única; recibir todos los afectos de sus padres era maravilloso, sin embargo le hubiese encantado no llevarse toda la culpa las veces en que sucedía algo o cargar con las lágrimas por el pasado. Alguien el cual compartiera con ella las penurias y hasta consejos sobre qué hacer.

—Debe ser lindo tener hermanas o hermanos —dijo con voz tristona.

—Salvo en la parte en que te fastidian y te acusan con tus padres. A mis hermanas en represalia les quitaba veinte dólares de sus ahorros.

— ¿Para qué un ladrón cuando está tu hermano?

—Exacto. Igualmente es lindo recibir atención en su totalidad ¿No?

Ella movió su mano indicándole un "más o menos" haciendo una mueca graciosa.

—Es lindo, aunque cuando vives con tu madre loca como una cabra y controladora llega un punto que exaspera los nervios. Sherry funcionaba como hermana mayor hasta que fue lo suficientemente mayor y se fue de casa, luego volvió el mismo infierno de antes potenciado por las elecciones a tomar respecto al futuro. Eso lo dejo para otro día, no voy a atormentarte con mis problemitas.

—No me incomodas, si lo hicieras te lo hubiese hecho notar.

—Oh, compañero —dijo Chelsea—. Tú no sabes ni la mitad de la mierda ocurrió…

* * *

 _Unos días después…_

* * *

La poca información disponible en su poder no era suficiente para emprender una investigación más exhaustiva, debía sustraer más y de mayor valor. No tenía ni siquiera una pizca de idea de cómo hacerlo sola, cual hacker profesional del gobierno, por lo que dedujo una cosa: un empleado importante debía perderla. Pero… ¿Cuál? De confianza tenía algunos pero no deseaba sacarles el dichoso pedazo de plástico importante por una razón tan controvertida, además de que si tenían un poco de criterio tampoco se la darían. Recordó a uno de ellos siendo su queridísima madre quien sería víctima de un pequeño aunque colosal robo.

Durante toda una semana estuvo espiando el comportamiento diario de su querida madre, descubriendo que la rubia era bastante puntual en la mayoría de sus actividades. Nueve treinta llegaba a la oficina, saludaba a las recepcionistas con un "hola, chicas" para después irse directo a su oficina. Once quince pasaba por los laboratorios en el subsuelo primero del edificio dos para supervisar el trabajo de los jóvenes, quedándose aproximadamente una hora y media regañándolos ante las faltas (que siempre cometían sin excepción). Después de eso marchaba automáticamente al comedor para almorzar; estaba allí alrededor de una hora, no más, después de eso debía ir a su oficina para realizar el trabajo administrativo del día. No salía de aquellas cuatro paredes hasta las cuatro menos cuarto, donde se aventuraba al comedor por un café con algún cruasán, debido a sus almuerzos livianos en cantidad. Pasaba por la oficina de Parker durante quince minutos para compartir unos momentos juntos y después volvía a donde estuvo anteriormente, quedándose hasta las seis organizando todo para el día siguiente.

Analizó exactamente la cantidad de veces en las cuales ella volvía dependiendo de la hora del día. Si era en la franja desde que se marchaba a los laboratorios solía volver al menos dos veces a buscar algún papel u objeto necesario para estar allí; al almorzar solía correr por unas pastillas para detener la acidez provocadas por ciertos alimentos, todo gracias a la infección del E que le debilitó el área donde fue inyectada. La hora más plausible para sustraer la dichosa tarjeta sería durante los momentos donde se iba por la merienda, recordando solo una vez volvió por otra pastilla para el estómago.

Debió analizar todas las cosas observadas para sacar conclusiones: el miércoles era el mejor día para llevar a cabo sus fechorías.

Chelsea le sorprendía la rectitud en las actividades de su madre, durante su infancia como adolescencia no se dio cuenta de lo lineal dentro de los días laborales. Le daba un poco de satisfacción haber estado pendiente de ella. Sería pan comido obtener la dichosa tarjeta necesaria para acceder a la información.

Le sustrajo dinero cuando necesitó salir en el pasado con sus amigos, a una fiesta o a tomar la merienda fuera. La mujer no se daba mucha cuenta ya que siempre estaba enfrascada en el trabajo llevado a casa, dependiendo de la carga del día en curso.

«Mierda, una cosa es dinero y otra muy distinta una credencial especial con acceso a los servidores. El lugar en el infierno lo tengo aseguradísimo» pensó deslizándose pegada a la pared blanca del piso tres del edificio primero. Ese miércoles era particularmente tranquilo, no mucha gente caminaba por el pasillo a esa hora. Su querida progenitora salió al cabo de cinco minutos directo a donde servían un café fuerte pero apetecible, con paso tranquilo.

Miraba siempre directo hacia la abertura entreabierta, sin importarle si alguien más la veía en tan extraña posición para caminar.

La idea era muy sencilla: ingresar dejando la abertura de forma similar a la dejada, revisar bolso y maletín para encontrar la porquería, finalmente saliendo del lugar pretendiendo que nada sucedió, dirigiéndose al segundo ascensor de la planta el cual no era usado por la rubia debido a la distancia mayor a recorrer. Estaba decidida, no nerviosa ni inquieta ante el accionar por ejecutar.

Nada de fallos, nada de irse con las manos vacías. Emily no le enseñó aquello cuando era una niña.

Se convenció a sí misma que eso era por un bien mayor; evitar más catástrofes en otros sectores del país sin dudas era su mayor determinación, seguido por la lucha de que no haya más chicas huérfanas de madre, padre o ambos. La vida de una niña o niño, quebrada en un trillón de pedazos, tal como la suya después de Raccoon. «Ahí viene la voz de mamá recordándome todo cada mes de septiembre». Llegó a la puerta, antes de abrirla para darse paso miró a ambos lados asegurándose de la inexistencia de "moros en la costa", metiéndose de lleno dentro del territorio maternal.

Al acabar de dejar la puerta tal como la encontró observó en derredor en búsqueda de los objetos primarios, sorprendiéndose en el proceso por el espacio tan "Emily" donde se encontraba. Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba acomodado de determinada manera o en columnas perfectas; las carpetas que solían llegar como nuevo trabajo se encontraban en una repisa minuciosamente alineadas, debajo de las mismas estaban en similares condiciones el trabajo finalizado. Los libreros como la estantería se encontraban sin una pieza fuera de lugar, su escritorio no tenía una pluma lejos de un lapicero ni siquiera por remota casualidad. Le dio escalofrío tanta rectitud y pulcritud, recordando dentro de su pequeña caja de zapatos había partes del suelo cubiertas de carpetas de viejos casos como también de otros más nuevos.

Uno podía definir la personalidad del usuario por tan solo ver el orden dentro de su área laboral.

Su madre siempre fue una persona obsesiva por el orden en un nivel que asustaba a quienes les rodeaban, era algo realmente perturbador ver como la mujer siempre encontraba un defecto a algo. Sobre una silla frente al escritorio se hallaba depositada el bolso mediano de marca prestigiosa (la mujer también era bastante amante de las cosas considerando eran de mejor calidad que algo comprado en una departamental) cerrado. Se encaminó directamente al mismo con ojos brillosos al tiempo que se mordía el labio, dirigiéndose al futuro lugar del crimen en puntitas de pie.

Tomó el cierre con delicadeza, abriéndolo con sumo cuidado tal como si estuviese realizando una operación; dentro del mismo halló la billetera abierta, píldoras como también algunas cosas de higiene femenina. Un paraguas negro se encontraba reposando en el fondo, algunos caramelos en los bolsillos internos además de un envoltorio de pan con queso de la panadería cercana a su casa. «Parece que la señora volvió a caer en la vieja adicción del pan de Katherine… Igualmente sus panes con ajo son de otro planeta». Cogió la billetera amarronada con tachones metálicos con años de uso, abriendo compartimento por compartimento, recorriendo las tarjetas de crédito como también algunos papeles recordatorio sobre las citas con los médicos del mes. Nada en absoluto. Cerró todo y depositó con cuidado dentro del bolso, cerrándolo para proceder a investigar dentro del maletín.

Mientras miraba por detrás del escritorio, encontrándolo al lado de la silla que miraba directo hacia la ventana, se puso a imaginar que haría si su madre caminaba en dirección a la estancia donde se encontraba. ¿Qué le diría si la encontraba rebuscando en sus cosas? Emily detestaba que lo hiciera. "Necesitaba un par de hojas de papel" o "me quedé sin bolígrafos que funcionen" no eran exactamente un as bajo la manga los cuales generasen un barrido de las dudas dentro de la cabeza de la mujer.

Mintiendo a veces era atroz, prefiriendo ser honesta antes de ser descubierta diciendo mentiras.

Cogió el objeto de cuero oscuro con algunos roces por los años en actividad, analizando detenidamente la cerradura con dígitos. Su madre era bastante fácil con las contraseñas; su móvil se desbloqueaba con la fecha de nacimiento de la hija. Probó lo mismo recibiendo nada por ello; cumpleaños de Sherry mismo resultado; ¿El día en que conoció a Parker? Tampoco; ¡Cumpleaños de Parker! Siguió igual de cerrado. Chelsea debía pensar qué demonios usaba su madre para cerrar el jodido maletín. Fechas importantes para ella eran miles pero de los pocos empleados por la castaña ninguno de ellos surtió efecto. «Esta mujer no suele ser tan complicada con los números… ¿Qué mierda usa?» gritó su cabeza al tiempo que intentaba con la fecha de nacimiento de su padre, la cual arrojó el mismo resultado negativo.

La joven se rascó la cabeza confundida, sorprendiéndose momentos después por algunos pasos en el pasillo que la dejaron en un estado de alerta. Soltó el maletín en el momento donde distinguió la voz de sus padres acercarse. « ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer?». Esconderse bajo el sofá era ridículo ya que era poco el espacio en el cual un cuerpo podía caber, dejando sus pies a descubierto; bajo el escritorio era sumamente estúpido ya que se veía desde la puerta los pies del usuario… Se sentó al otro lado del mueble, cogiendo sus piernas y aplastándolas contra su pecho en el momento donde ambos entraron a la misma. El corazón le latía desbocado cuando los pasos se escucharon realmente próximos a donde se suponía estar ella.

—Estoy harta de tomar estas pastillas horrendas, no te das una idea de las descomposturas intestinales que me dan después.

—Lo sé, cielo, vivo contigo —replicó el hombre quien se apoyaba contra el umbral de la puerta—. ¿Y si hablas con el médico sobre ello?

—El buen hombre dice que debo aprender a convivir con los dolores al igual que la diarrea. Suerte para él ya no tengo las mismas ganas de pelear de antes —reconoció abriendo su bolso, buscando por el frasco naranja con su nombre y los fármacos—. Si me hubiese visto cuando tenía veinte seguramente me echaban de su consultorio por haberle quitado unos dientes.

Chelsea se imaginó la escena de su madre sentada en el váter retorciéndose de dolor por los cólicos producto del consumo del medicamento y casi suelta una risotada. Esa mujer era insoportable cuando le dolían las tripas.

—Siempre tan difícil de carácter ¿No? Eso siempre me gustó de ti.

— ¡Que caballero! A mí me gusta las cosas que puedes hacer en… Ciertos momentos.

«Ay, por favor ahórrense las platicas de sexo en presencia de una hija…»

—Tengo mis trucos, debo admitirlo —dijo con cierta seguridad—. Compré más condones en el camino aquí, puede que se me antoje usar alguno el día de hoy.

« ¡MUY BIEN, AHORA TENGO OTRO TRAUMA!», se le revolvió el estomago al pensar en ellos dos haciendo el amor. Ningún hijo quería imaginarse a sus padres haciéndolo.

— ¿Sofá? Hace rato que no pasa nada allí.

Emily cerró con rapidez su bolso y se encaminó hacia la puerta donde se encontraba la persona la cual componía su mundo. Esta asintió guiñándole un ojo.

«Y yo me siento allí cuando los visito. Me siento sucia…»

—Es una cita, guapo.

Se marcharon charlando de algo menos privado, dejando a la joven con rostro traumado ante tanta revelación conyugal. Si había algo que jamás creyó pasársele por la cabeza era imaginárselos a los dos haciéndolo en el mismo sofá donde ella se sentó tantas veces a jugar videojuegos, donde reciben a sus invitados en las noches donde organizaban una fiesta o donde se sentaba cuando se dignaba a visitarlos sin tener que verse obligada a ello. Ese mismo mueble no tendría el mismo significado a partir de ese día.

« ¡Todo por la puta tarjeta! ¡Eso me pasa por ser tan loca con mis ideas!». La doctora Black tendría que ser su ayuda ante esa imagen mental.

Volvió a su cometido apenas notó los pasos no eran audibles bajo ningún concepto, probando la fecha en la cual finalizó la universidad, el cumpleaños de su abuela o el de la persona de quien tomó nombre. Ningún cierre se movió. Hasta probó el número que usaba para ir al cajero automático a extraer efectivo sin obtener resultados favorables. Estaba por perder la paciencia en cuanto miró la hora y en su reloj se mostró la fecha. No solo estaban cerca de las navidades, sino que faltaban unas semanas más y era el cumpleaños de Alexander Ashford, a quien su madre siempre iba a visitar al mausoleo Ashford en Inglaterra. Probó la fecha que correspondía con la natalidad del mismo, oyendo con satisfacción los engranajes se corrían y un chasquido después le permitió abrirlo.

Casi da un grito de alegría aunque se contuvo, levantando la tapa y encontrando su objetivo enganchado en una de las solapas internas de tela roja. Lo tomó con rapidez para acto seguido cerrar el objeto y dejándolo como lo encontró. Esperaba que su madre no se diera cuenta hasta el paso de unos días, en los cuales pudiese obtener algo para empezar su trabajo en privado. Guardó la tarjeta plástica con un cuadrado de plástico transparente en el centro en su bolsillo, saliendo con precaución de la oficina donde escuchó cosas que prefería no haber oído nunca.

Bajó los pisos y atravesó el patio, llegando a su caja de zapatos con el pecho ardiendo por la caminata intensa realizada. Si necesitaba una prueba de la necesidad de dejar de fumar de una vez, sus pulmones se la estaban entregando en ese preciso instante totalmente gustosos. Al sentarse frente a su propio escritorio, una botella de Coca-Cola le estaba esperando. Hacía poco fue retirada de un frigorífico, en la etiqueta estaba sobre escrito la palabra _Nuka_ y donde se encontraba la palabra _feeling_ se sobre escribió _nuke,_ formando la frase "taste the nuke" _._ Eso la hizo sonreír inmediatamente. Al lado de la botella de plástico se encontraba una nota sencilla escrita con bolígrafo azul, la cual decía:

 _No es una tapa como la del juego, pero recuerdo que te quejabas de no tener suficientes para comprarte no sé cuál armadura. ¡No te la tomes de golpe!_

 _Ethan._

Era un bonito detalle de su más reciente amistad, quien debía ser respondido en un futuro con algo de su agrado. Haciendo caso omiso a la ultima parte de la nota, se bebió el contenido rápidamente debido a la sed sentida por moverse de incognito a través edificio uno hasta la caminata rápida de vuelta a su oficina.

Continuó trabajando tranquilamente, analizando cómo ingresaría a los archivos o si sería esa la noche en la cual se pusiera a investigar. Pronto debía ser, el mal no esperaba…


	11. Capitulo 10

—No sé cómo haces para lograr lo que te propones —dijo la chica dándole un mordisco a su magdalena de chocolate, sentada frente a él en la cafetería—. Es tremendo ver la forma en que te sobrepones a tantas cosas malas, eres una fuente constante de inspiración.

—Ni que fuera un superhéroe —rió Ethan—. Solamente trato de dejarlo atrás de una vez. Mi vida continúa después de toda la mierda.

—Sí, ya sé, pero a mí me cuesta horrores. Una persona como yo siempre tiene el haz de perder.

— ¿Por qué? ¡Si manejas muy bien tus síntomas y tus problemas!

Era momento de sincerarse con él; consideraba el instante preciso para hacerlo, donde le tenía el nivel de confianza optimo para abrirse un poco más con él.

—Ethan: sufro de trastorno depresivo mayor. Lo que a ti te toma unas semanas a mi me toma meses o más. En la escuela tuve que perder un año por no poder levantarme de la cama y las constantes faltas por asistir con mi psiquiatra.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa. No mucha gente estaba dispuesta a revelar los problemas sufridos así como así; lo tomó como una muestra de confianza en él que no pensaba perder.

—Gracias por decírmelo.

—Eres mi amigo, todas mis amistades cercanas saben a lo que me enfrento. —Dio otro mordisco, agregándole parte del café de esa mañana a la mezcla—. Los médicos dicen que es un desequilibrio en los neurotransmisores y también son de culpar algunos rasgos hereditarios. Sea lo que sea, me impide muchas veces ser una persona normal. Entre esto y el problemita que nos aqueja tengo el bingo cantado.

—Déjame decir esto a costas de quedar pésimo: te ves muy bien ahora para semejante diagnostico.

—Debe ser la cresta de la ola y también la ayuda psiquiátrica que recibo. Antes de que llegaras aquí tuve un episodio de unos meses donde no podía salir de la nube negra.

No sabía que contestar a tanta información junta; le parecía terrible no darle una frase de apoyo o algo ante semejante revelación. « ¿Quién lo diría?»

— ¿Alguien más de aquí lo sabe?

—Algunos de los miembros de mi equipo de entrenamiento, mis padres y la mayoría de sus ex compañeros de los noventa. —la miró confundido—. Antes trabajaban en Raccoon City con algunas de las personas que hoy forman los denominados "miembros fundadores", agentes de campo o representantes. Me gusta llamarlos "compañeros noventeros" y cosas así. Después es algo que intento mantener para mí, ya tuve los momentos en donde todos me decían "la depre" en el secundario y no quiero volverlo a vivir.

—Oh, eso si no lo sabía. Debe ser entretenido trabajar con las personas a las que conoces de hace más de veinte años. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Realmente te trataban así?

—No tengo idea si les resulta interesante o no, ni tampoco quiero enterarme. Y si, los chicos en el secundario siempre son la parte más compleja y acosadora. —chasqueó los dedos mientras sonreía—. ¿Sabías que un tátara abuelo mío era depresivo? Lo descubrí revisando algunos diarios al igual que notas dentro de mi familia.

Ethan no entendió el término humorístico que usó la joven en aquel momento o si lo hacía para desviar la atención del maltrato escolar. Sentía que no era exactamente apto para reírse de aquello y más en presencia de una persona que sufría semejante cosa. Asintió con rostro interesado por lo recientemente revelado.

—Ríete, no te voy a romper la cara ahora si me ofendes o algo. Eso ya lo vas a descubrir con el tiempo.

—No quiero parecer insensible o cruel por lo que me acabas de contar.

—Ay, eres muy amable, mucho mejor que ese compañero tuyo. Descuida, te darás cuenta cuando es una broma y cuando no.

Se terminó el chocolate caliente, el cual estaba casi frio al beber la última gota. Fuera hacía mucho frio, con temperaturas gélidas para él y su costumbre no tan antártica en cuanto al clima, siendo veintisiete de diciembre. En su pueblo natal solía refrescar mucho a comparación del verano, pero que fuera hiciese cuatro grados bajo cero y la temperatura no se elevara era algo a lo que no se acostumbraba pese a intentarlo. Vivía con los pies helados como también las manos, la ropa térmica era su única aliada en ese momento.

— ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal? Or no es tan mal tipo como parece.

Chelsea soltó un bufido como respuesta.

—Mira: si tú eres un tonto que se cree ciertos rumores que corren sobre mí, no es mi problema, sino tuyo.

— ¿Se puede saber qué paso?

—Muy sencillo: el estúpido se cree que yo conseguí ascensos aquí dentro porque mi mamá trabaja aquí, y conocemos a Chris Redfield desde que el tiempo comenzó a correr. No importa cuántas cosas le diga, sigue pensando que soy una acomodada asquerosa que solo muevo el culo de forma seductora para que me crean o tomen enserio. Soy mucho mejor que un simple trozo de carne con piernas.

—Soy honesto contigo: por todos lados llegan esos rumores.

— ¿Y quiénes son aquellos que los hacen circular? Los envidiosos. No saben que esto lo hago por un deseo personal mío de conseguir justicia para mi familia. ¿El dinero? No es mi motivación, mi familia tiene pasta, no la necesito en lo más mínimo. Aquí entra en juego el deber de ayudar al mundo para detener toda la mierda que circula desde que yo nací. Sin embargo ciertas personas siguen sin entenderlo porque pensar hoy en día es _muy_ complicado.

Captó en el aire el doble sentido que estaba dejando ver.

— ¿Tu papá?

— ¿Esas computadoras no te frieron el cerebro? Vaya, estoy impresionada. —Frente a ella la observaron con rostro molesto—. Es un chistecito Ethan, nada más ¿Siempre te tomas todo tan literal?

El aludido hizo un movimiento con su mano como señal de entenderla, sin embargo le parecía demasiado fuera de lugar algunas contestaciones sarcásticas. No se lo diría para no ofenderla o quedar como sensible él mismo. Ethan creía que el sarcasmo era para gente enojada, probablemente la chica era una.

—Da igual, no te preocupes. Igualmente me parece que deberías abrirte un poco más a los demás, así conocen que no eres tan diabólica como ellos piensan.

—Eso es algo impráctico, sin sentido, inútil y demás sinónimos. No me gusta andar diciendo por ahí que mi papá fue asesinado para dar lastima, no soy así.

—Creo que es algo más allá que dar lastima, es contar tu historia.

—Ya lo hice hace mucho y la gente me sigue haciendo comentarios desagradables por eso. Una vez es la culpa del otro, la segunda es mi culpa por permitirlo.

No agregaría nada más sobre ese tópico ya que no quería molestarla. Su tono fue cambiando de uno cordial a enojado con el paso progresivo de los minutos, dándose cuenta al llegar a la última oración expresada por ella. «Hay mucho enojo en su interior, es una lástima porque la sonrisa siempre es más linda.» Mucho sobre su padre no sabía, le daba pena que lo haya perdido de una forma probablemente brutal. Él fue testigo de primera mano sobre lo que el bioterrorismo podía ocasionar, no quería ni imaginarse lo sucedido al pobre hombre. ¿Algún día escucharía la historia completa?

— ¿Harás algo esta víspera de año nuevo? —inquirió amistoso en búsqueda de aguas más calmas.

—Probablemente juntarme con mi familia o ir a alguna fiesta que organice alguno de los amigos de mis padres. ¿Tú? ¿Volverás a Texas?

—No tengo idea. Mis padres suelen irse de viaje a algún lado más cálido para recibir el año y mis hermanas se van a casa de sus amigos. Lo más seguro para mí sería quedarme en mi departamento junto con mi gata como la mejor forma de celebrar el año entrante.

—Oye, haces que me den ganas de llorar —comentó con ironía—. Si surge algo interesante te aviso y te arrastro a alguna fiesta, ¿Qué dices? Mejor que pasarse la entrada del nuevo año que con un gato en pijamas.

Sonrió; le parecía una buena intención por su parte. Algunas mujeres de la recepción ingresaron a la cafetería para pedir sus respectivos desayunos, incluyendo a Rosalin. Este fingió no haberla visto salvo que la mujer sí lo había visto a él. Se preguntó que hacía la insoportable de Chelsea cerca de la persona a la cual estaba intentando cotejar, esa cría era una atrevida de primera.

—Si no te parece mal, hazlo. Aunque no lo creas es agradable gozar de un champaña acariciando la cabeza de tu mascota, viendo a las parejas felices besarse en Nueva York a las doce de la noche.

— ¡Vaya, sin dudas que necesitas un poco de vida nocturna! Ni siquiera yo cuando corté con mi ex pareja decía algo semejante. —Se terminó finalmente su magdalena juntando con los dedos las migajas que había sobre la mesa de la cafetería—. Te diré algo: este año que entra te voy a llevar a un bar karaoke divertidísimo que suelo frecuentar con mis amigotes de siempre. Hacen un Cuba Libre de muerte _y_ tienen un repertorio de canciones ochenteras dignas de cantar ebrio.

—Déjame pensarlo. Por ahora solo trato de ubicar los supermercados o los mercados cerca de mi departamento.

Chelsea asintió mirando hacia otro lado, chequeando las notificaciones en su celular. «Super divertido… Ni siquiera yo dije eso cuando me mudé a mi casa actual.» Aparentemente David Aiken, el abogado más prestigioso de todo Nueva York y el letrado de la familia, organizaba una fiesta todo por lo alto en su edificio de Upper East Side para celebrar el dos mil dieciocho como se merecía: con alegría. Lo leyó para luego responder a su mensaje con "voy con deseos de tomar toda la champaña que tengas"; se lo mostró a su amigo quien hacía lo propio con su teléfono. Este leyó toda la invitación y casi se le salen los ojos en el momento en que leyó la dirección. Le parecía una locura la idea de la fiesta pero también una muy entretenida.

— ¿Qué dices? Upper East Side, toda la comida lujosa que no te va a caer mal y también alcohol del bueno. Además considéralo como la forma de devolverte el favor de la Coca-Cola.

—Dos preguntas: ¿Cómo tienes conocidos que viven en semejante lugar? Y… —analizó las posibilidades de que algo así se repitiera—. ¿Debo ir formal?

— ¡Esa es la actitud, maldita sea! ¡Hoy se hizo historia! —Golpeó la mesa con alegría ante la respuesta afirmativa de su amigo, llamando la atención de las personas presentes en la estancia—. Este año nuevo vas a ver a la Chelsea que no muchos ven: ebria y comiendo sushi con la mano porque soy un asco con esos palillos estúpidos. Y como respuesta a la primera pregunta: es el abogado de mamá y mío, la doctora lo conoce de hace años, ella fue también la que le ayudó a abrirse paso por el mundo difícil de Manhattan.

Ethan soltó una carcajada ante la idea de su amiga en ese estado. Esperaba que fuera una persona borracha alegre… Él era de esos que contaba chistes de salón malísimos, aunque luego daban una gracia de primera. «Si necesitas hablar con el presidente, pídele a Emily que te haga un rinconcito en la agenda del tipo. Ni siquiera mis padres tienen tan buenos contactos.» Salvo que sus padres conocían a personas muy influyentes del estado de Texas, algunas que se rodeaban con el gobernador mismo. Y algunos del exterior del país.

— ¡Quiero ser como tu mamá, carajo!

Chelsea abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¿Un robot controlador y que mete su opinión en donde no se necesita? ¿Estás muy seguro de lo que dices?

—Tiene gente que hace fiestas en los lados más exclusivos de Nueva York, no me jodas.

—Da igual, la mujer es realmente insufrible. Sigue siendo Ethan Winters que tan mal no te va. —Consultó su reloj inteligente, el cual tenía una malla rosada—. Bueno, me marcho a trabajar. No procrastines con las jovencitas que piden su desayuno.

Ethan desvió su mirada a donde estaba parada su "acosadora" notando que la mirada de esta estaba posada en su amiga. No era una muy agradable; cuando Rosalin se dio cuenta que Ethan le dirigía la mirada, lo saludó con una sonrisa embobada. Casi pidió a gritos a alguna deidad griega o algo que lo sacara de ese apuro.

—No es mi intención, de eso estate muy segura.

Se levantó, hicieron su saludo interno y marchó en dirección a la puerta, chocando a propósito con Rosalin en el camino. Esta le dijo que tuviese cuidado de forma grosera, a lo que la castaña le respondió levantando el dedo medio. La otra casi muere de la indignación provocada por aquel gesto tan descarado; Ethan casi se desmaya de la risa. ¿Esa mujer quería salir con él? Debería saber que semejante dramatismo por un dedo medio levantado lo divertía, no indignaba.

* * *

Un rato después ingresó a su oficina con un rostro digno de fotografiar. Esa mujer era realmente insoportable en un nivel que nunca conoció. « ¿Acaso Dios me está haciendo pagar por mis pecados poniéndola en mi trabajo?» Sus compañeros estuvieron más silenciosos de lo normal ese día, concentrados en su trabajo como ningún otro. Fue de agradecer ya que no recibió ningún comentario fuera de lugar o chiste ante su llegada un poco más tarde de lo habitual. Trabajaron arduamente hasta la hora del almuerzo; luego volvieron, charlaron unos momentos, y finalizaron diciendo que el jefe del edificio pasaría a las cuatro a supervisar su oficina. Nunca escuchó que eso ocurriera, sin embargo no le dio mucha importancia. Sabía lo que hacía durante su trabajo, estaba confiado como pocas veces.

Se concentró en la pizarra de vidrio electrónica, analizando el nuevo tráfico de datos que ascendía exponencialmente en determinados momentos, amenazando con saturar por completo los servidores del lugar. Era extraño en un cierto punto ya que no lograba identificar qué o quién era el que provocaba semejante descalabro. Cogió la tableta de vidrio, pasando archivos allí con simplemente deslizar de la pizarra a la tableta. Alertó a sus compañeros en el momento en que hubo otro tráfico colosal; comenzaron a analizarlo en equipo y ninguno lograba entender qué demonios sucedía.

Idearon hipótesis, intentaron cualquier cantidad de soluciones a dicho problema y ninguno de esos esfuerzos funcionó como debía.

La cosa se desmadró a tal punto en el cual otros muchachos de sistemas se acercaron a ellos, intercambiando miradas al igual que alternativas a solucionar sobre lo sucedido en esos instantes. Sin duda muy irregular en el hecho de que esos niveles no eran posibles de crear dentro del mismo predio; peor era la idea de que alguien fuera del circuito de datos de los cuarteles estuviese generando una interrupción similar.

Comenzaron a llegar quejas de todos dentro del predio: los de trabajo administrativo no podían acceder a planillas de cálculo o documentos importantes; investigadores encontraban sus intentos de analizar las muestras traídas de Luisiana irritantes debido a la falta de agilidad en los ordenadores; los jefes estaban trinando de rabia ante los sucesos. Rodarían cabezas si las cosas no se solucionaban de forma urgente.

Ethan estuvo corriendo de un lado al otro por el resto de la tarde; llegó a casa con el cuerpo hecho polvo después de una jornada estresante como pocas.

* * *

Chelsea volvió del almuerzo con rostro irritado, pensando en lo insoportable que era esa mujer que se creía una bomba sexual. Odiosa al por mayor, Rosalin Landon se creía mucho y solamente era una recepcionista que muy mal efectuaba su trabajo. Jamás entendería como consiguió trabajo en un lugar como aquel, sin embargo otras personas con peor carácter o intenciones trabajaban allí también. Después del desayuno creyó no volver a cruzarse con esa mujer, sin embargo se sentó en la mesa contigua a la suya pudiendo escucharla charlar sobre cosas muy variadas que incluían a su amigo. «Pobrecita, no se da cuenta que él pasa de ella como yo de un plato de brócoli o mi ex.»

Se sentó en su silla correspondiente al tiempo que cogía la tarjeta de su madre y la observaba con detenimiento.

La semana pasada volcó todo a una vieja computadora portátil en su casa (la cual al menos encendía después de haber restaurado todas las configuraciones de fábrica de forma exitosa por su cuenta) y por lo poco que pudo leer antes de las festividades la cosa pintaba a mal. Nunca había visto las monstruosidades encontradas en ciertos casos con vida, menos efectuando la captura de una persona.

Un video capturado por un aficionado mostraba a una mole gigante de color negro y piel viscosa aplastando el cráneo de una mujer rubia como si fuera un tomate, la sangre se esparció por todos lados y la bestia rugió iracunda. El video se cortaba en el momento en que este ser sobrenatural golpeaba contra el aficionado. Luego algunos de los índices escritos le helaban la sangre, eran ataques biológicos sin precedentes en Estados Unidos. «Y yo fuera de esto. Qué triste…»

Se reprendió a si misma por ser egoísta en pensamiento. No era ella la que estaba en aprietos, eran cientos de personas en dicho caso.

Se dedicó a revisar los informes del día para alguien de su rango de prioridad, descubriendo que su computadora estaba extrañamente lenta. Eran modelos profesionales aptos para el trabajo de oficina, algo se encontraba fuera de lugar, siendo el pobre rendimiento de ese día. « ¿Qué mierda? Ayer me fui y este cacharro funcionaba fenomenal.» Una operación sencilla como abrir un archivo de texto llevaba aproximadamente cuatro minutos contra la media normal de apenas segundos. Al abrir ciertos documentos las letras eran reemplazadas por símbolos sin sentido alguno. Frunció el ceño para luego soltar palabrotas.

Frustrada como también inquieta, decidió soltar el ratón para dirigirse a informar a alguno de los muchachos de sistemas de su piso. Al salir y virar hacia la izquierda al final del pasillo, vio un revuelo de personas involucradas en sistemas y escuchó voces nerviosas ante el asunto. Se aproximó lo suficiente como para decirle a uno de los trabajadores que su computadora estaba funcionando realmente mal.

—Igual que todas en el predio, pero estamos tratando de ver qué es lo que pasa.

Oyó distintas voces que decían "exceso de tráfico" o "acceso no autorizado a los ordenadores". «La cosa hoy está que arde en este lugar.»

— ¿Vuelvo a trabajar o debo tomarme un descanso?

—Lo mejor sería que no ejecutes ningún programa hasta que se dé el aviso en general sobre la solución del problema. Como medida de seguridad para evitar daños en documentación importante.

Se mordió el labio al pensar en lo hecho hasta antes de acercarse al sitio. Giró sobre sus talones luego de asentir, caminando de vuelta a su oficina. Miró su reloj pulsera comprobando la hora, dispuesta a devolverle la tarjeta que ayudó a cortar sus sueños tranquilos para reemplazarlos con algunos bastante desagradables; también a afianzar su determinación por descubrir qué demonios pasaba por su cuenta. Ingresó con paso tranquilo de nuevo en su sitio laboral. Cogió la tarjeta, abrigo como también un sobre pequeño de plástico transparente con flores rojas que contenía sus cigarrillos junto con un encendedor eléctrico, salió con determinación hacia la oficina de su madre.

Diez minutos después salía triunfal del lugar más ordenado que jamás haya visto, dispuesta a sentarse en el pequeño parque central a consumir tabaco.

Llegó a un banquillo de madera debajo de los rayos directos del sol invernal, abrigada con una chaqueta apta para nieve color blanco y unas leggins térmicas negras bajo el pantalón azul recto laboral. Colocó un cilindro blanco con filtro del mismo color en su boca, encendiéndolo con cuidado gracias al viento como también su cabello suelto; no quería acabar hecha una bola de fuego porque un mechón se coló en la llama. «Si me voy a morir gracias a esto espero que sea por consumir en exceso, no por prenderme fuego el cabello. Me costó dejarlo en el estado en que está.»

Miró en derredor al lugar vacío; sacó su móvil del bolsillo interior comprobando que tenía un mensaje recibido. El hijo de puta de Joe no se daba por vencido sin importar las veces en las cuales le dijera que no deseaba hablar más con él.

 _No entiendo cómo puedes desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar conmigo. Sin mí no eres nada, solo una loca patética, pero soy el único que estuvo contigo a pesar de todo. Te extraño muchísimo, ¿por qué sigues empecinada en mantenerte lejos? No permitiré que nadie más te vea como lo hice yo, que nadie te disfrute tal como lo hice. Eres mía, Chelsea. Tu cuerpo nunca dejará de oler como el mío. Te sigo amando como el primer día pese a que dogas no creerlo._

Era un cabrón de primera, un hipócrita como pocos y encima osaba decirle "te extraño". «No me extrañó cuando estaba follándose a Lindsay en su propia cama.» No podía perdonar esa traición tan fuerte, en especial cuando le aseguró cientos de veces que no estaba con nadie más que ella o que estaba algo paranoica ante la idea de un nuevo engaño. "Las personas cambian, cariño. Yo cambié por ti." La paranoia se transformó en verdad cuando ingresó de sopetón a su cuarto, encontrando una escena que no dejaba lugar a ninguna duda.

El mejor jugador de futbol americano con la porrista más desagradable de todas; las cosas parecían sacadas de una película romántica de bajo presupuesto. «Claro ¿Cómo puede follar con una loca depresiva como yo cuando le tiran los tejos todas las chicas del secundario?» Apenas reaccionaron los tres ella se abalanzó contra la rubia de un cuerpo envidiable, rompiéndole la nariz de un puñetazo furioso. La muy estúpida salió enfundada en su traje de nacimiento directo al auto estacionado en la puerta de entrada de la casa, desapareciendo de la escena a toda velocidad. Sola se avergonzó frente al vecindario, lo cual generó una satisfacción mayor a la castaña.

Joe se quedó de pie congelado ante la reacción de su novia, quien lo encaró para asestarle un puñetazo directo al mentón y una patada en los testículos. Chelsea reflexionó con el tiempo que podría haberle dado más golpes cuando cayó al suelo, cubriéndose sus partes nobles, sin embargo no lo hizo. No era alguien como él. Le gritó de todo, en especial las palabras hirientes acerca de estar paranoica por lo que, al final de cuentas, terminó siendo verdad.

— _¿Ahora es mi culpa, Joe? ¿Soy yo quien descuidó la relación? ¡Siempre me lo echaste en cara desde que comencé a sospechar, no tienes forma de negar esto bajo ningún concepto!_

 _No respondió debido a que continuaba gimiendo del dolor; las ganas de potar se hicieron presentes._

— _Ahora voy a quedar como la persona con los cuernos más grandes de la clase, como si ser considerada "la depre" no fuera suficiente. Me das tanto asco, no puedo creer que haya creído en ti como una estúpida._

 _Logró arrodillarse en el suelo con el rostro rojizo cual tomate; la miró con ojos cargados de furia._

— _No te creas tan especial, cariño. No eres nada sin mí._

— _¿Tu siendo algo? —rió sarcástica—. ¡Si: un mentiroso follador de rubias huecas, eso es lo que eres!_

— _Debí haberte enseñado una lección hace mucho tiempo…_

Dejó de recordar en el momento en que sus ojos se cubrieron de una película acuosa ante lo sucedido ese día. Lindsay si quedó en ridículo por salir desnuda de la casa del capitán del equipo, sin embargo ella sufrió más estigma por el resto de los chicos del instituto. «Sin hablar de lo que pasó unos días después…» Recordarlo le repugnaba muchísimo, ni hablar de los momentos que antecedieron. ¿Cómo lo permitió? No era débil, sin embargo cayó en las redes de la debilidad al estar con ese chico tan alto como musculoso.

Finalizó su cigarro, sin intenciones en responderle una mierda a ese bastardo. No ganaría nada ni tampoco perdería; el voto al silencio era la mejor arma contra gente de su calaña. Encendió otro para borrar los malos recuerdos de su cabeza.

« ¿Por qué perdí el tiempo con él?»

Faltaba poco para celebrar el comienzo de una nueva etapa, no debía dejarse influenciar por lo tóxico de una persona con aura oscura.

* * *

En el transcurso de los días siguientes a la invitación, Chelsea le confirmó que con ir con algún saco y pantalón de vestir bastaba, si quería sumar zapatillas de moda al conjunto nadie se fijaría. La joven elite neoyorquina solía usarlo frecuentemente, al igual que el anfitrión de la fiesta. Podía asegurar a ciencia más que cierta: se encontraba algo nervioso por ir. Solo conocía a dos de los invitados del total de sesenta, no tendría mucha gente con la cual hablar y estaría aproximadamente a doscientos cincuenta kilómetros de su departamento si se le antojaba volver antes. « ¿Habrá sido un error aceptar la propuesta?» pensó al tiempo que se ajustaba la corbata a negra con rayas blancas en diagonal.

También corría por su cabeza la persona a la que menos quería dedicarle tiempo, sin embargo allí estaba. Mia continuaba siendo tema de reflexión en su interior no importase cuantas veces intentara apartarla de un manotazo. Tema recurrente en su terapia, analizaba en incontables ocasiones qué podría haber hecho para evitar que se fuera de su lado. ¿Había algo? Siempre llegaba a la desalentadora respuesta: no tengo idea.

Meneó la cabeza para luego frotarse los ojos de forma exhausta. Debía planear otras cosas en ese preciso momento.

Dejaría comida a Skittles de sobra, la gata solía comer más en la noche debido a que se pasaba la mayor parte durmiendo en el sofá hecha un ovillo, agua en un bebedero más grande y dos cajas de arena limpia. Se iba lejos por unas horas, quizá un día completo, pero sentía como si la dejara abandonada a su suerte de forma descorazonada.

Adecentó su cabello por tercera vez, mirando si sus zapatos negros de cuero recientemente lustrado iban con el conjunto elegido. Era solo una jodida fiesta en la Gran Manzana, donde todo el mundo ansiaba estar para recibir el año; tendría una persona al menos con la cual conversar… ¿A qué le temía? La situación no era similar a la fiesta celebrada en un salón espectacular en el año dos mil tres, con sus padres (o madre, mejor dicho) fanfarroneando riquezas a todo por lo alto con el alcalde de Taylor «Y yo intentando impresionar a Cassidy esa noche.»

Al final ella le dijo que no se encontraba interesada en su persona, su padre terminó bailando _Macho Man_ de _The Village People_ ebrio con algunos viejos amigos de la escuela secundaria sobre un atril, y su madre le dijo a todo el mundo que él era un "niñito muy complicado" si se lo proponía. ¿Él? Acabó de alguna forma en la casa de su mejor amigo Walter, durmiendo debajo de la mesa en el comedor.

«Nada superará ese año nuevo. Lo juro por mi gata y por mi salud.»

Dejó de atormentarse con los malos recuerdos al igual que la ansiedad por la nueva oportunidad de divertirse, recordándose una y otra vez que estaba por acabar un año y comenzar otro, lo mínimo que podía hacer era pedir más buenos deseos. Tenía nuevamente trabajo, amigos y una familia que seguía preocupándose por él, eso era suficiente. Miró a su mascota, la cual estaba sentada mirando su juguete de hule contra un rincón; la cogió con suavidad cuando esta se abalanzó contra el ratón celeste destrozado por sus dientes, hablándole con voz chillona sobre cuanto la quería.

Chelsea estaría por llegar en cualquier momento, ya que el viaje era largo siendo las tres de la tarde. Le aseguró que David tenía reservaciones en un hotel cercano a su piso, el cual tenía todo incluido por si llegaba temprano a descansar y le surgía deseos de comer un sándwich o unas papas fritas. «Además de que tenemos un tiempo de llegada extendido por la distancia a la cual estamos. Basta de hacerte dramas por una celebración alegre, Ethan.» Soltó a su mascota después de estirar sus piernas de forma ansiosa por decima vez en menos de treinta minutos, dirigiéndose a su cama donde reposaba una maleta pequeña color azul con algo de ropa para cambiarse una vez finalizado el festejo.

Contó los pares de medias, las camisetas y los pantalones disponibles para usar; se sorprendió al descubrir que dejó aproximadamente tres bóxer de más dentro. Era terrible para hacer equipaje, no importaba si se iba a poca distancia o solo una noche. Los quitó con molestia en su rostro. Guardó como punto final los cargadores para móvil junto con el de su reloj, cerró al volver a contar sus prendas.

Dejó todo lo necesario cerca a la puerta de entrada al tiempo que sentía algo de hambre. Cogió algunas galletas de chocolate de su alacena y se sentó en el sofá a esperar el llamado del timbre de la puerta de calle. Estuvo aproximadamente veinte minutos mirando los reportes climatológicos con total aburrimiento hasta que el portero eléctrico lo notificó de las visitas. Caminó directo hasta el aparato de color marfil, cogiendo el auricular mientras se limpiaba las migajas de las comisuras.

— ¿Quién es?

—Los espíritus de las navidades pasadas. ¡Abre que se me congela el culo! —soltó una carcajada, pulsando un botón al lado del dispositivo con forma de teléfono.

Unos momentos después golpeaban a su puerta con insistencia. Abrió, la castaña ingresó con paso rápido. Enfundada en un mono largo color negro, con cuello escote en v, lucía esplendida; estaba más alta que de costumbre gracias a unos tacones con plataforma plateados; lucía una joyería de plata compuesta por una cadena larga con un árbol de la vida con piedras incrustadas y aretes colgantes de cadenas pequeñas; peinada con una coleta compuesta de varias trenzas francesas. Sobre eso llevaba un tapado negro grueso con cordero en el interior y en la capucha.

Ella miró en derredor de forma rápida para comprobar que vivía en un orden superior al suyo; en el sofá no habían quedado libros para retomar sus estudios o zapatos cerca a la puerta de entrada. Dos polos realmente distintos, salvo que el correspondiente a ella simplemente era desordenado por la falta de tiempo en el medio para poner las cosas en orden. O eso creía.

— ¿Todo listo? —Volteó a mirarlo; hasta el maquillaje en tonos ocre y marrón oscuro le sentaban de maravilla, labios de un intenso color carmesí—. Dime que te despediste tres veces de tu gata antes de marcharnos así no te sientes culpable.

—No me lo recuerdes —cerró tras de sí y fue por su mascota; regresó con ella en brazos—. Saluda a Chelsea que recién llega, bonita. —La aludida enarcó una ceja al ver al dueño mover la pata del animal en forma de saludo—. Tómatelo con humor, por favor te lo pido.

—Nunca tuve gatos, mucho menos negros.

— ¿Crees en esa superstición estúpida? Confía en mí cuando te digo que esta felina hermosa da cosas mucho mejores que pisar porquería de perro cuando caminas por la calle.

—Mi mamá nunca fue muy cercana a los felinitos, por lo consiguiente tengo nula experiencia con ellos.

—Perfecto. —Él se la entregó de forma brusca mientras iba a buscar su móvil y billetera—. ¡Dale amor como si fuera una de las ratas que tienes de mascota!

— ¡Ni sueñes en meterte con mis niños! —gritó para luego alejar a la gata de ella; la miró de forma sospechosa, preguntándose si la leyenda de que uno no debía confiar en los gatos era cierta. Skittles entrecerró los ojos y empezó a retorcerse en sus manos como forma de respuesta a la joven— ¡Está cosa peluda está loca!

Skittles se soltó del agarre, cayendo al suelo para a continuación correr asustada al baño. Ethan volvía en el momento en que presenció la escena.

—Es como uno de tus perros pequeños, Chelsea —Se encaminaron a la puerta; él presionó un botón y las luces de la sala se apagaron—. No una alienígena.

—Silencio o vas en el techo de mi coche.

Bajaron charlando de las cosas que servirían esa noche para agasajar a Padre Cronos en su reconversión a un pequeño infante. La temática sería con comida de todas partes del mundo; lo que más emocionó al rubio fue descubrir la existencia de un menú con comida asiática el cual contenía rollos primavera. Eran sus favoritos, adoraba el sabor crocante de la masa cocida como también de la carne y verduras sazonada con especias. Al salir fuera del recibidor en el interior templado, los asaltó un viento gélido que heló todos y cada uno de los huesos del muchacho. Se apresuraron en guardar el equipaje, ingresando al vehículo con prisa, donde la castaña colocó la calefacción al máximo luego de encender el motor.

Partieron en camino unos momentos después. En el estéreo sonaba _Home by the_ _Sea_ de Génesis. Tarareaba la canción ya que le encantaba ese grupo; era su tercer favorito después de Madonna y Coldplay.

Dentro, un olor a gardenias asaltó sus fosas nasales, encontrando una caja de pañuelos descartables sobre el tablero como también colgantes perfumados en el espejo retrovisor. Todo se encontraba limpio, podía notar que las alfombrillas en el asiento delantero lucían impecables. «Lo aspiró recientemente. El olor a aspiradora es inconfundible.» Se acordaba de su viejo auto, el cual lo acompañó desde que finalizó la secundaria hasta ese mismo año; ahora el pobre debía ser una bola de chatarra en donde quiera que esté. «Eso me pasa por idiota. Si algo me lo hubiese dicho por adelantado ni siquiera me hubiese acercado.» Sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba. Decidió que buscaría otro Dodge Challenger 1972 por internet como propósito para el nuevo comienzo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, recorriendo las calles para luego pasar a la autopista. Se sorprendió al descubrir lo prudente que era al volante, salvo en las ocasiones donde otros conductores cometían infracciones y se dedicaba a insultar su árbol genealógico completo.

— ¿Se puede saber cómo tu madre conoce a un abogado carísimo de Nueva York? Le di vueltas a esto desde que me confirmaste como debía ir vestido.

—Es muy sencillo: es hermano de un difunto compañero de mi mamá —replicó con la vista clavada en el frente, rostro iluminado por la luz blanquecina producto a un día intensamente poblado de nubes—. Ella se enteró que la estaba pasando feo cuando estudiaba, no encontraba los contactos posibles o decentes para trabajar. Se acercó a él un día diciéndole quién era y a cuantas personas conocía quienes podrían ayudarle. Lo presentó a quien es hoy su jefe… y el resto es historia.

Asintió, sin creer que alguien como ella pudiese demostrar intenciones tan altruistas con facilidad. Chelsea lo miró de reojo sonriendo unos segundos después.

» ¿No me crees? Ya sé que mi mamita querida suele ser una bruja con la mayoría, pero esta historia es tan verdadera como tú y yo sentados en este auto, viajando tres horas para beber en su piso. Por lo que sé (o me acuerdo) su hermano mayor se llamaba Richard, hizo no se qué promesa cuando yo era una bebé con él o algo así y ayudó a su hermano en apuros. Como si estuviera devolviéndole un favor a su viejo compañero de armas.

—Perdona, siéndote honesto hay cosas de tu mamá que no las entiendo —«O las veo reflejadas en ti, salvo la parte de ser más graciosa y mucho menos arrogante.»

—Como todos —reconoció pasando a un auto un poco más lento—. Igualmente es buena. Cuando la tratas por veinte años después de pelearte al menos doce con ella, te das cuenta que debajo de la fachada de mala onda hay una mujer muy amable.

Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

— ¿Cuán profundo?

—No te olvides que estás hablando de _mi_ madre y estás dentro de _mi_ coche. Vivezas no, querido.

—Solo digo ya que no tuve exactamente una apreciación _súper_ _buena_ al principio.

— ¿Prejuzgando a la doctora? Pésima actitud, Ethan Winters.

Sin embargo podía imaginarse algo de lo sucedido; Emily suele ser un incordio bastante gordo si no la conocías de antemano.

—Olvídalo —finalizó nervioso; no quería enfadarla—. Me pasé y te pido disculpas.

Ella se rió de buena gana ante el tono prácticamente sumiso de su amigo. Lo empujó con su mano derecha sin quitar ojos de la carretera.

—Era broma, hombre. Repito sobre el asunto que ella no suele ser buena con quien no conoce, solamente a los cuales conoce de años (o conmigo, claro está, igualmente eso lo dejo en dudas dependiendo de la situación) es realmente la persona autentica. Seguramente te hizo cientos de veces las mismas preguntas las cuales lograron sacarte de quicio. Es tan normal como la nieve en invierno.

—Algo así. ¿Realmente te molestaste?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo haría? Mis amigos de toda la vida hacen peores comentarios, en especial con el tema de que sigue pareciendo de treinta cuando está cerca de los cincuenta. Oh, me olvidé de comentarte que puedes verte de la misma manera en la cual te ves hoy por aproximadamente diez años más. Efectos del virus.

« ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa! Últimamente creo que las cosas nunca dejarán de hacerse más y más extrañas con el paso del tiempo.»

—Eso es genial junto con raro, no tenía idea.

— ¿Nadie te lo dijo? —meneó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, cerrando los ojos apenas unos segundos—. Gracias a las propiedades curativas de la infección, y además de que se te cicatrice una cortadita hecha por un cuchillo en cuestión de minutos, los procesos de envejecimiento se ven alterados de forma positiva para nosotros. La perdida de colágeno de la piel se hace un doscientos por ciento más lento, puede que más, dándote una apariencia juvenil pese a que seas una momia de treinta o cincuenta, en el caso de mi mamita.

Ante aquel comentario el muchacho soltó una risotada.

—Ya te va a tocar llegar a donde estoy y no te va a gustar una mierda por las obligaciones propias de la edad, igualmente nos llega tarde o temprano.

Finalizó con voz resignada, lo cual ella le miró extrañada.

—Hombre, es víspera de cambio de año. Anímate amigo, no es la muerte de nadie.

—Creo que debo confesarte lo que me sucede en este momento: extraño a Mía.

Todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza al escuchar ese nombre, en especial con todo lo que descubrió sobre ella con los nuevos datos encontrados gracias a la tarjeta de su madre. «Pobre, se encuentra en medio de una situación de mierda y peor recuerda a su ex, cuando se supone que tiene que tener en la cabeza cuantas combinaciones distintas de alcohol se pueden tomar un día como hoy.» Phill se lo advirtió antes aunque ella no le prestó atención a su amado primo; no era momento de arruinar toda una velada en potencia agradable para el rubio. En la próxima semana se aseguraría de decirle todo lo enterado acerca de esa tal Loreta.

O como ella la bautizó personalmente: el enemigo.

—Odio cuando pasa, Eth. Tranquilo, hoy vas a encontrar tanta champaña como tragos para olvidarte.

— ¿Se puede? Me había enamorado de ella pese a todas las mentiras.

«Hora de enseñar una lección de vida… ¿Cuándo me transformé en eso que juré destruir?»

—Sí, siempre se puede. Te comprendo debido a que estuve en circunstancias similares con mi ex y otros viejos amigos míos. Uno se encariña tanto con ciertas personas, que al final te duele muchísimo enterarte de una traición. Te preguntas en dónde fallaste, cuales cosas podrían haber salido distintas de haber sabido los resultados de antemano. Pasas días desolado, creyendo que todo es tu culpa o que no lo superarás… El día donde lo haces sucede, no lo puedes creer y hasta miras hacia atrás para ver todo el camino recorrido, incrédulo. Sonríes, yéndote a donde te depare el destino con esperanzas renovadas.

—Guau, eso fue _súper_ profundo.

— ¿Tanto? —Lo miró sonriente—. ¿Muy de abuela?

—De mi bisabuela, corrección.

Rieron, aunque entendía el punto a donde creía llegar la de orbes ámbar.

—De cualquier manera, es así. Tengo menos edad y te puedo firmar en este momento todo lo que te dije. Apesta, claramente, después se hace más liviano todo y ya no te importa al final —suspiró resignada—. Debo decirte algunas cosas respecto a esta Mía. No hoy, claro está.

Él se la quedó mirando sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que tenía más información de ella? «Mierda, justo cuando intentaba dejarlo atrás viene y me dice algo nuevo. Así no se puede.» Realmente deseaba saber todo ese mismo instante, sin embargo ella sonó especialmente dura al decir "no hoy"; probablemente deseaba que transcurriera una velada tranquila, cosa improbable después de decir esas palabras.

— ¿Sabes más? Caramba, Chelsea. —Se removió en su asiento—. ¿Y si me las dices ahora?

—Ni de coña, en la semana o después de la primera semana del nuevo año. No vale la pena amargarse cuando estamos por hacer un recambio.

—Debo saberlo —replicó molesto—, no te ocultaría algo así si yo supiera de tu ex.

— ¿Realmente vas a tomar ese camino? No sirve, Ethan. Por cierto, nada de hablar de ese hijo de puta —cortó severa; se tomaría al pie de la letra no decirle una mísera cosa—. No tenemos tanta confianza como para que hables de él libremente.

* * *

Continuaron el camino sin hablar, llegando a Filadelfia con mucho para decir pero guardándoselo cada uno en el interior. Chelsea aprovechó para ir por gasolina al igual que al baño; Ethan fue a un autoservicio a comprar pastillas sabor naranja y fresa. Claramente la cabeza le estaba comiendo respecto a lo que podría ser que tuviese ella para decir, no importaba cuantas veces lo apartara de un manotazo siempre volvía recargado. «Tengo treinta, no quince donde todo me duele.» pensó luego de entregar un billete de diez dólares debido a la falta de cambio. En el kiosco de la estación de servicio no era el único, retrasando la transacción de demás clientes debido a la cantidad de vuelto a recibir.

La mayor parte de los clientes llevaban ropas casuales, resaltando con su saco más de la cuenta; algunas mujeres se lo quedaron mirando con interés producto de la vestimenta. Una vez vuelto en mano salió al exterior, recibiendo el saludo del viento helado, observando en la distancia del estacionamiento a su amiga con un cigarrillo en la boca mientras hablaba por teléfono. Al acercarse notó que estaba hablando con alguien sobre la distancia que les faltaba. Con un movimiento de la cabeza indicó estar listo para proseguir la marcha. La vio dar unas caladas más al cilindro humeante, arrojándolo al suelo y pisándolo para apagarlo. Colgó la llamada unos segundos después.

Prosiguieron en silencio el resto del trayecto.

* * *

Al ingresar a Nueva Jersey el trafico los atoró bastante, la de orbes ámbar comenzó a soltar insultos a cada minuto respecto a llegar tarde al hotel donde tenían las reservas pendientes. Recibió una llamada del anfitrión cuando estaban a unas cuadras del puente que conectaba con la Gran Manzana, cuestionando por dónde se encontraban y cuanto tiempo aproximadamente tardarían en llegar. La distancia que tenían que recorrer hasta la zona indicada era bastante larga todavía, y a las seis treinta de la tarde el tráfico era imposible. La celebración comenzaría a las ocho treinta, David dudaba que llegasen con tiempo de sobra.

Les comunicó a ambos que ante cualquier eventualidad el Hotel Mark los podría ayudar; se encontraban a unas manzanas de distancia de su piso.

Tardaron casi dos horas en llegar hasta el hotel asignado, el rubio se sorprendió que estuviesen a unas manzanas del Parque Central. Si a la mañana siguiente tenían tiempo antes de volver le encantaría recorrerlo, aunque sea un poco, ya que nunca estuvo en Nueva York. Se registraron rápidamente luego de aparcar el coche en el estacionamiento subterráneo, descubriendo que tocaban un par de suites para cada uno. « ¡Tengo una jodida suite para mi, nunca en mi vida pedí una!» No es que le faltara dinero para hacerlo, simplemente lo veía totalmente impráctico cuando era preferible una habitación simple para descansar.

Al ingresar a la suya usando la tarjeta electrónica en la cerradura, se sintió maravillado ante lo que veía. Un recibidor bastante modesto sin embargo elegante se abría ante sus ojos. Al avanzar se encontró con una cocina moderna, alacenas en blanco y un espejo que cubría toda la pared; un living espacioso se abría a continuación, con paredes blancas y suelo de madera oscura, la cual parecía recientemente lustrada del brillo desprendido. Poseía unos maravillosos como también mullidos sofá grises, con una mesa de café de vidrio en el centro, la cual poseía un bonito florero con unos girasoles naturales y revistas. Un televisión pantalla plana se encontraba amurado a la pared, bajo el mismo, un armario donde había un pequeño frigorífico, con bebidas alcohólicas y sin a su disposición. En la esquina de la sala una mesa con un par de sillas servían como punto para comer algo si decidía pedir servicio a la habitación o cocinar él mismo.

Sin dejar de mirar a todos lados al caminar directo a su habitación, quedó igualmente sin aire al observar donde dormiría. La cama era tamaño King (perfecta para estirarse como más le viniera en gana), sobre la misma un cuadro abstracto en tonos verdes servía de decoración. Mismo color en las paredes, la moqueta blanca era una delicia hasta para la vista. El baño se encontraba a la derecha, con unos muebles en tonalidades blancas y verde esmeralda; una ducha de vidrio junto con una tina, toallas finamente arregladas sobre la mesada de mármol blanco.

El anfitrión sin dudas se habría gastado un dineral en ellos, tendría que besarle los pies o el culo apenas llegara. Dejó su maleta al costado de la puerta de la habitación, sentándose unos momentos a contemplarlo todo cual niño en una juguetería. Lujo: solamente eso podía decir sobre el lugar donde dormiría como un bebé, seguramente con algunas copas de más encima.

Unos minutos después su amiga golpeó a la puerta con insistencia; salió al encuentro luego de pasar por el inodoro a descargarse.

— ¿Qué tal te va en tu habitación? —inquirió la castaña mientras echaba un vistazo desde la puerta de ingreso a donde fue asignado—. La mía es un sueño de asalariado.

—De la misma manera, no quiero ni imaginar cuanto costarán las noches aquí. —cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

—Puedo preguntarle si quieres, mamá siempre lo hace y David no se muestra muy reacio a compartir la información. —caminaban a la par con paso rápido por los pasillos de suelo cubierto por una alfombra gris, paredes con molduras en tono crema.

—No, déjalo. Quiero imaginármelo con unas copas encima.

Bajaron por el ascensor hasta la recepción, donde un botones les informó que un taxi los esperaba. Chelsea murmuró a continuación un "gracias, estoy exhausta de conducir por hoy", saliendo a la entrada y subiendo al coche amarillo. Esa vez no tardaron tanto en llegar al destino.

Subieron en un ascensor muy amplio y plateado con otras personas, las cuales charlaban animadamente en grupo sobre las propuestas a efectuar ante la llegada del dos mil dieciocho. Intercambiaron miradas cómplices en el momento en que un muchacho delgado decía que se proponía ir al gimnasio al menos tres veces a la semana. Esas eran cosas que usualmente no salían bien, todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo sobre ello. Ethan propuso en el dos mil quince sobre comenzar a entrenar para no ser "una babosa sin estado físico", llegando al final del primer mes sin haber pisado una sala de entrenamiento. A fin de año se reía sobre la propuesta absurda realizada en el pasado diciembre.

Las puertas se abrieron a un pequeño vestíbulo de loza negra en el suelo, con pequeños puntos blancos en el, molduras plateadas y paredes blancas colmadas de cuadros; podían escuchar música al lado de la única puerta disponible para ingresar. Descendieron después que los demás presentes, el rubio no paraba de mirar a todos lados ante semejante modernidad costosa. La abertura doble de madera oscura se abrió mostrando a un hombre no muy alto de cabello rubio, sonrisa impresa en su rostro, ataviado en un traje costoso de color gris y un moño rojo. David saludó a sus amigos del trabajo para luego pasar a la pareja.

Chelsea lo abrazó con efusividad al tiempo que reconocía haberlo extrañado en el tiempo en que no se vieron, preguntando luego por sus hijos y esposa. Se apartó de él de manera en que pudiera saludar a su amigo. Ethan le estrechó la mano sonriente, agradeciéndole estar en su fiesta sin haberse opuesto bajo ningún concepto.

—Si son conocidos de Emily, son conocidos míos —replicó sonriente, palmeando su brazo izquierdo; la chica pudo comprobar la diferencia de altura entre ambos—. Adelante, siéntanse como en su casa.

Hizo lo ordenado, maravillándose por lo captado por sus ojos. El piso era excepcionalmente amplio, siendo recibidos apenas llegaban por un recibidor enorme el cual poseía a ambos lados armarios para guardar abrigos; ambos se los quitaron y colgaron uno al lado del otro. En la siguiente sala podían comprobar una cocina comedor moderna con lo último en tecnología, combinada con un living ultramoderno, pantallas plasma incrustadas en la pared que emitían videos musicales de cualquier tipo de género. Los suelos eran de parqué claro, con una pared toda pintada de negro y el resto en color blanco. En el fondo se podían apreciar ventanales que iban de suelo a techo por donde se vislumbraba todo el Parque Central junto con el resto de la ciudad, cortinas blancas de por medio.

Los sofás modulares en color rojo contaban con usuarios quienes charlaban animadamente de cosas varias, tomando bebidas de alto contenido etílico, servidos por meseros sonrientes contratados para esa ocasión especial. Un equipo de audio de última generación servía de animación a la reunión, reproduciendo música jazz. Frente al conjunto de sofás se encontraban mesas de café de caoba con bocadillos disponibles para ingerir; Chelsea fue directa a la mesa con hambre por el viaje largo.

Un par de niños corrieron nada más verla, chillando de la emoción. Con las manos ocupadas, hizo lo que pudo para saludar al niño y niña que gritaban su nombre exaltados. La de orbes ámbar mencionó el nombre Lucile y Richard al abrazarlos.

Ethan se quedó maravillado ante semejante ostentación de poder económico dentro de la ciudad más bella como transitada en la que estuvo. No se dio cuenta que la madre de su amiga se acercaba a él con mueca de desagrado por la sorpresa de verlo allí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió con cierta molestia en la voz.

Iba enfundada en un vestido sin tirantes de color gris, con escote corazón cubierto de piedras. Calzaba tacones aguja negros y lucía joyas de plata y oro con incrustaciones de rubíes originales (regalo de su familia por su matrimonio) en el cuello y brazos. Iba peinada con un moño francés junto con algunos brillos en el cabello rubio claro. Si no fuera tan brusca como desagradable, Ethan hubiera pensado que se veía mucho mejor que con la triste bata blanca de laboratorio.

—Vine con Chelsea, se ofreció a traerme —replicó sin mosquearse, irritando a la mujer.

—Mocosa maldita —murmuró muy bajo—. ¿David permitió que vinieras por tu cuenta o mi hija inventó algo para hacerte entrar?

«Ahora solo tengo una persona con la cual charlar de forma no agresiva… Maldita mujer.»

—El señor Aiken fue muy amable en darme una invitación para mí solo.

Un caballero en traje negro, musculoso como también poseedor de una cara amigable, se acercó a ambos portando dos copas de champaña. Miró ambos rostros contrariados por la desfachatez del otro para luego entregarle una copa a su pareja. Cabello castaño hasta los hombros, este le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Gracias, cielo —dijo mientras cogía la copa y le daba un sorbo—. Parker, el muchacho Winters del que te hablé.

La miró con el ceño fruncido ante su forma brusca de referirse al muchacho. Parker se disculpó con la mirada mientras le tendía la mano libre, estrechándosela.

—Un gusto conocerte. Lamento lo que sucedió.

—Descuide, ya está en el pasado.

Chelsea se aproximó con un par de canapés en las manos luego de voltearse y ver a su madre siendo desagradable con su amigo. Los hijos de David le dieron un momento de paz yendo detrás de otros amigos. Le tendió uno con una sonrisa mientras le daba un mordisco al bocadillo de atún. Emily y ella intercambiaron miradas asesinas, desafiando una a la otra en una ocasión donde no lo ameritaba; Luciani simplemente suspiró cansado.

— ¿Trajiste a tu amigo sin preguntarme? —comenzó, dándole un rápido sorbo a la bebida amarillenta de sabor amargo.

—No es un objeto ni eres la dueña de casa —contraatacó con ojos superiores y sonrisa suficiente.

—David es _mi_ abogado.

Ethan no sabía dónde meterse en ese momento. Parker estaba furioso con ambas, no sabía cómo disculparse por los terribles comportamientos.

—Y el mío, busca otro argumento.

—Eres una maldita malcriada. —se acercó desafiante.

— ¡Y tú una maleducada! Tratas como mierda a una persona amable, no todos son robots como tú.

— ¡Se acabó! —cortó el castaño. Ambas mujeres miraron a su alrededor, los invitados se encontraban observando la escena montada—, no hay ocasión donde no hagan un papel lamentable en frente de otros. ¡Emily! —la encaró—. Deja de ser tan terrible frente a otros y tú —volteó a mirar a su hijastra, igualmente furioso—: deja de entrar a la carga ante cualquier cosa que tu madre haga o diga. ¡Al final de cuentas parecen perro y gato en vez de madre e hija!

David se aproximó para charlar con su clienta mayor justo en el momento en que esta estaba por replicar ante las palabras del castaño. Se la llevó a un aparte dejando a los otros tres a solas. Ethan estaba impresionado ante semejante forma de enfrentarse a la palabra de un progenitor de su amiga, tenía aún más respeto depositado en ella. Parker seguía encolerizado ante la actitud mostrada por el par, sin embargo disminuyó ante los ojos tramposamente tristones de su hija.

Siempre caía en esa treta no importara cuantas veces se dijera a sí mismo no hacerlo; Chelsea lo abrazó con ánimos de disculpas.

Los demás asistentes continuaron chalando de cualquier cosa como si nada. Unos instantes después la de ojos ámbar se alejó de los hombres, dispuesta a buscar algunos emparedados pequeños de pavo con queso recién traídos por los meseros, así como algunos tragos para ella y su amigo.

—Disculpa esa escena repleta de estrógeno —pidió perdón con facciones agotadas—, no importa las veces que uno trate de unirlas, siempre encuentran una manera distinta de pelearse.

— ¿Es muy frecuente? —se comió el bocadillo de una sola vez, el cual estaba buenísimo; el de ojos oscuros asintió lentamente.

—Llevan así cuatro o más años, perdí la cuenta a estas alturas. Uno está extenuado después de tanto embrollo. Son tan parecidas que es como si Emily estuviese gritando a un reflejo suyo…

—Y viceversa.

Parker lo miró con una sonrisa ladina ante la forma en que Ethan completó la frase.

— ¿Tanto se nota?

— ¡Uf! No tienes idea.

Hablaron de todo un poco, en especial sobre temas de la BSAA; el de ojos verdes se enteró que Parker trabajaba como supervisor al igual que investigador en el segundo edificio. Le reveló que por amor a la mujer rubia se trasladó de Londres a Estados Unidos y no se arrepentía bajo ningún punto (pese al humor bastante acido de la mujer con la cual compartía una casa o las peleas). Conocía a Chelsea y su madre desde el dos mil seis, tratando de cambiar las cosas entre ellas desde el dos mil trece cuando la pubertad en la joven entró en juego. Divorciado, tenía cuatro hijos con un matrimonio anterior; Cara de veintiséis, Dawson y Daisy de veintidós y Nathaniel de diecisiete.

Le resultó enriquecedor para él compartir algunos detalles de lo sucedido a su persona en Dulvey, en especial ya que el hombre estuvo involucrado en tres casos distintos. Le dio ciertos consejos para afrontar la maldición del "después", los cuales pondría en práctica cuando pudiese. La joven con una coleta alta se acercó a ellos con la boca atiborrada de queso azul y dos vasos de tragos; un Destornillador para él, un _Sex on the Beach_ para ella. Al comprobar las bebidas Parker le llamó la atención con un gesto acerca de beber en cantidad esa noche, fue desestimado por la jovencita, quien le tranquilizó sobre el hecho de que ellos estarían para supervisar lo que tomara. Al padre no le hizo nada de gracia; se marchó para conversar con algunos conocidos quienes llegaban a la fiesta.

La pareja conversó de forma larga y tendida sobre una variedad de cosas, incluyendo las vistas del piso hasta la posibilidad de que una tormenta invernal azotara toda la costa este el próximo mes. Comieron de todo un poco, Ethan se volcó de lleno (luego de hacer un alto en los rollos primavera) a un cordero traído desde la Patagonia con una salsa de champiñones exquisita, dejando a su estomago completamente lleno. Chelsea hizo lo propio con dos tazones repletos de raviolis de calabaza con estofado de pollo. A las once comenzaron los preparativos para el recibimiento, donde los anfitriones comenzaron a repartir cotillón brillante como también collares y anillos que emitían luces.

La iluminación del amplio lugar disminuyó un poco, comenzando la "hora del recuerdo" con música desde los cincuenta hasta los últimos temas sacados al mercado. Cinco minutos antes de las doce la castaña arrastró a Ethan al bar, indicándole que se pidiera una copa de champaña después de escuchar más de seis veces "no sé si debería tomar mucho, no estoy en territorio conocido".

Después de decirle que eso era una tremenda ridiculez, se bebieron juntos una medida, saboreando el dulzor burbujeante. Terminó gustándole mucho, pidiéndose otra apenas acabó la primera.

Cuando comenzó la cuenta regresiva se acercaron al grupo para corear a todo pulmón los segundos que faltaban antes del dos mil dieciocho, obligando a las matasuegras a estirarse y los silbatos a cantar. David poseía una corneta de aire comprimido, la cual grito furiosa en el momento en que dieron la bienvenida a lo que esperaban fuera un año repleto de oportunidades. Las parejas se besaron apasionadamente (Chelsea casi muere al ver a sus padres tan melosos), los amigos se abrazaron con buenos deseos y ellos dos efectuaron su saludo especial antes de intercambiar abrazos.

— ¡Feliz año! ¡Que este esté repleto de buenas vibraciones, momentos agradables y menos trabajo! —gritó Chelsea por sobre todo el ruido.

— ¡Lo mismo digo! ¡Y que lancen algún Fallout nuevo así puedo probarlo!

Su amiga se desternillo de la risa ante aquel pedido para el recién nacido periodo con tan solo unos segundos de vida. Obligaron a las matracas a girar, desprendiendo sonidos festivos; la música comenzó a sonar con fuerza a medida que las bebidas con una buena cantidad de valor alcohólico fluyeron cual rio. Luego de responder los mensajes deseando un feliz comienzo de año, y que él llamara a sus padres, se dedicaron a bailar como tontos canciones de los setenta y noventa. Vio lo buen bailarín que era el rubio con canciones de fondo de las _Spice Girls_ y _*Nsync_

A eso de la una de la mañana David y su esposa Caroline anunciaron que se abría la hora de karaoke; Chelsea gritó extasiada ante aquello, siendo la segunda en subir a cantar un clásico como lo era _Have You Ever Seen the Rain?_ de _Creedence Clearwater Revival_. Siguieron bailando al ritmo de los cantantes no profesionales; Emily se animó a cantar con una amiga llamada Desdémona, proveniente de España quien se encontraba de viaje de negocios, canciones de cantantes latinos que se encontraban en la cima de popularidad en las listas internacionales.

A eso de las dos treinta Ethan se encontraba más feliz, producto del alcohol, que cualquiera de los invitados; sin embargo a nadie le importó en absoluto debido al clima de diversión sin inhibiciones. Hasta se animó a cantar junto a su amiga _I Want you Back_ de _The_ _Jacksons 5._ Entre risas y más tragos se sacaron fotos tontas, bailaron como locos y al final de la noche terminaron exhaustos pero felices. A las cinco de la mañana sirvieron algunos cruasanes con café para las personas más necesitadas de esta bebida, la cual tuvo que hacerse en varias jarras consecutivas para la mayoría de los adultos.

Seis menos cuarto pidieron un taxi, marchándose a descansar luego de una fiesta de película. Podía garantizar el hecho de por fin haberse divertido como antes de toda la mierda, en particular en compañía agradable de su amiga. Le recordaba las veces en donde salía con sus amigos donde Ally desempeñaba el papel de Chelsea en cuanto chistes, cantar desafinadamente o beber como si no hubiera un mañana.

El de ojos verdes publicó algunas fotos en las redes sociales de camino al hotel, sumándose a los millones de personas haciendo lo mismo al final de una fiesta excepcionalmente divertida. Cada uno se saludó hasta unas horas después; Ethan ingresó a la suite desvistiéndose en el camino y quedándose dormido en ropa interior sin siquiera acomodarse bajo las sabanas producto de la alegría etílica.

Lo que no se esperaba era que unas horas después, cuando continuaba dormido, sus amigos vieran las fotos con su amiga castaña y comenzaran a preguntarse si no había alguien nuevo en la vida del sureño. Le enviaron mensajes los cuales no fueron respondidos hasta mucho después de las once. Particularmente un muchacho alto perteneciente al ejército llamado Blake se mostró bastante interesado en esas fotos, pero no en un sentido amigable como Franklin o Allysha. ¿Un problema número dos?


	12. Capitulo 11

Despertó con un doloroso pitido en los oídos, maquillaje impregnado en la funda blanca cobertor de la almohada; bostezó girando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho, pies enredados en las sabanas. La temperatura allí era cálida salvo que le provocaba calor la cantidad de ropa de cama, se destapó con violencia mientras miraba el techo. ¡Qué noche la de anoche! Sin dudas era uno de esos recambios que valían la pena rememorar en un futuro. Sonrió al pensar en los buenos momentos vividos hacía tan poco tiempo. Se incorporó para luego pasar al baño a darse una merecida ducha. El suelo de linóleo a rayas negras y blancas estaba frio, se apoyó en la mesada blanca contemplando su reflejo en el espejo gigantesco que ocupaba toda la pared. Se sonrió a si misma después de semejante jolgorio, cogiendo una toalla desmaquillante para quitarse los restos de colorete y delineador de los ojos.

Los cuales formaban parches en su rostro dejándola ver de una forma cómica y un tanto ridícula.

Se lavó los dientes, luego pasando a beber el agua directo del grifo reluciente; ingresó a la ducha con paredes de vidrio unos minutos después dejando que el agua se moviera libremente por las curvas naturales del cuerpo. Se higienizó con el jabón líquido con olor a flores llevado, luego el cabello. «Madre, tengo un hambre…» Era verdad, desde las cinco o seis de la mañana que no comía un bocado de nada… No tenía idea de la hora ni tampoco encendió el móvil. Limpio con delicadeza los restos de jabón como también champú, acariciando las zonas donde se encontraban impresas distintos motivos en conmemoración a distintos sucesos.

Brazo izquierdo poseía una bandada de pájaros de color negro, en conmemoración a las víctimas que buscaba vengar; costado derecho, bajo la zona de las costillas, la flor de la vida en múltiples colores gracias a la inspiración de un álbum de _Coldplay_ (el cual le pareció por demás interesante); en la nuca la fecha más importante para su existencia: 1963-1998. Acarició la zona al pensar en él, sonriendo con añoranza de su persona. Recordar las circunstancias del deceso narrado por Jill era duro, sin embargo creía que el tatuaje era una buena forma de llevar consigo una parte de él. En su brazo derecho, cubriendo la zona lastimada de forma auto infringida, una frase para no desmotivarse cuando la nube negra amenazaba con llevársela en un espiral sin control; "la vida no es perfecta, pero tiene momentos maravillosos" se recordaba como un mantra de seguridad.

Cerró el grifo con tranquilidad, cogiendo dos toallones blancos para el cabello y cuerpo. Salió envuelta a la habitación con paredes de color marfil, admirando el desastre generado en la cama. Se notaba que tuvo un sueño de ebria muy inquieto; rió ante el desastre. Fue directo a la mesa de noche de madera clara, cogió su móvil y mantuvo presionado el botón de encendido siendo recibida nuevamente por la luz blanca de la pantalla al encenderse. Quitó el cargador de su reloj, colocándoselo y poniendo el código de desbloqueo en el mismo, haciendo lo correspondiente con el móvil de unos años.

Eran las once treinta; sin dudas el horario de desayuno ya no estaba disponible. Reglas eran reglas y lo peor de todo era que su estomago estaba rugiendo cual bestia.

Se dirigió al armario de la habitación, extrayendo su maleta del interior para luego depositarla sobre la cama. Eligió un par de vaqueros oscuros, un leggins térmico, dos camisetas (larga y corta), un suéter cuello de tortuga azul marino. Al pasar a la ropa interior se dio cuenta que armó el conjunto equivocado, ya que era lencería de calidad superior que solo usaba cuando Dennis se presentaba en la casa. «O si tuviera novio para divertirnos de noche.» Era precioso, encaje negro con decoración de algunas lentejuelas en la zona de las tiras de la espalda. Sin dudas le salió un dineral y esa era una de las razones por la cual lo reservaba para ocasiones especiales. Lo tomó igual eligiendo una braga de algodón gris generando el par más extraño de todos.

Se vistió con parsimonia, colocando música para hacer más entretenida la cosa. Encendió la televisión del living comedor comprobando las noticias mañaneras de la Gran Manzana como también los reportes de año nuevo. Lo dejó como sonido de fondo mientras comprobaba la cantidad de notificaciones disponibles…

Tenía más de cuarenta, siendo la mayoría de sus "hermanas" Moira, Polly y Sherry:

— ¿Quién es el de las fotos? ¡Me gusta la sonrisa que tiene! —dijo Polly entusiasta.

—Nuestra pequeña liga con alguien en año nuevo, zorra suertuda… ¡Como te amo, Chelsea Vickers! —Moira con su típica manera de demostrar su aprecio.

— ¿Qué no es el tipo del cual Emily habló la última vez que la vi? ¡Uf, hermanita! ¡Te los buscas complicados! —Sherry sabía de él… ¿Qué su madre no mantenía la boca cerrada?

La de ojos ámbar no entendía una mierda para ser brutalmente honesta. ¿Fotos? ¿Qué fotos? No publicó una desde la navidad con su vestido negro de lentejuelas plateado, ceñido al cuerpo, que compró para esa ocasión. Hablaban de alguien más con las características de Ethan, se encontraba tan grogui del sueño… También poseía notificaciones de Instagram, las cuales abrió y cayó en cuenta de lo que hablaban. Se maldijo cientos de veces al ver las publicaciones generadas por ella, con su amigo cantando karaoke o posando de forma alocada con todo el cotillón entregado. Luego prosiguió a ver las subidas por Ethan en su perfil, las cuales generaban las mismas repercusiones entre sus conocidos. Tenía al menos dos personas nuevas que deseaban seguirle, quienes eran amigos de él y se llamaban Franklin Moore junto con una mujer llamada Ana Rodríguez. Los aceptó a los dos ya que no pensó demasiado sobre sus intenciones.

Sin embargo al leer algunos comentarios en las fotos donde aparecía con Ethan encontró una recepción menos amistosa.

"¿Quién es ella? ¿No es un poco pronto para ti, campeón?" o "Siempre la pasas bien en año nuevo, que envidia…" con una carita de expresión resignada. Blake Anderson y Montgomery Miller… No fue más allá de los comentarios saliendo de la aplicación para ir a por su calzado. Se había colocado las medias a lunares rosados cuando escuchó que llamaban a su puerta, atravesando el suelo de madera oscura llegó y abrió a su amigo, quien se veía bastante cansado pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buen casi mediodía —saludó ella con una sonrisa, dejándolo pasar—. ¿Qué tal la resaca?

—No me quejo, solamente me molesta un poco el estomago.

— ¿Necesitas de un antiácido? Podemos buscar si hay alguna farmacia abierta o algo, si lo deseas.

—No, creo que puedo soportarlo. Pasé peores guerras, esto no me detendrá en lo más mínimo. —Se sentó en el sofá gris oscuro cruzando una pierna sobre la rodilla—. ¡Mierda, hacía ya tiempo que no la pasaba de esa forma! Te lo agradezco.

—Considéralo como una forma de devolverte el favor de la Coca o Nuka, como quieras llamarle. —usó el sillón en diagonal a él; olía a jabón y colonia en el ambiente—. David me envió un mensaje diciendo lo mucho que se divirtió contigo cantando como bobo. Agregó que ninguno de sus invitados podría haber cantado _Spice Up Your Life_ con semejante pasión.

—Oh, cosa de práctica y nostalgia por mi niñez/ pre adolescencia con esas mujeres sonando en la radio.

—De cualquier forma, estuviste genial y eso que no soy muy seguidora de las _Spice_.

— ¿No te gustan? —sonrió meneando la cabeza, desviando la vista unos segundos después—. Estas nuevas generaciones… ¡No saben de obras maestras!

— ¡Bésame el culo! —espetó arrojándole un almohadón a juego con el sofá de forma juguetona—. Canté cosas más antiguas, merezco el triple de puntos.

—Uf, claro. Porque cantar cosas que bailaba mi padre de joven sirve de mucho. —Se inclinó hacia delante de forma cómplice—. Entre tú y yo la música del noventa era mejor, más movida…

— _Peeero_ no tan atractiva para mí. Esa clase de género no es mi favorito.

— ¡Oh, chica grunge!

—Soy más anticuada, eso es todo, también confieso algunas influencias por parte de Chris sobre bandas "no pop" de esa época —rió, abrazando las rodillas—. ¿Tienes hambre? Yo siento que muero si no ingiero nada en los próximos minutos.

—La verdad es que sí, pero llegaremos un poco tarde al desayuno.

— ¡A la mierda el desayuno! Algún McDonald debe estar abierto, muero por una hamburguesa doble súper grasosa que pueda tapar mis arterias a futuro.

— ¿Y si no lo está?

—Volveremos a la casa de David a comer las sobras, debe tener comida para meter en el congelador y sacar para las próximas celebraciones que haga.

Se echaron a reír ante la posibilidad de que eso fuera cierto. La castaña era así de práctica: cuando cocinaba de más o se pasaban amigos por la casa, guardaba todo en recipientes de plástico que iban directo al congelador. Cuando se le venía en gana (o llegaba exhausta sin intenciones de cocinar) tomaba uno y lo calentaba, disfrutando de una sabrosa pizza al microondas o un estofado más blanduzco. No se quejaba en absoluto: al menos tenía para comer.

Se pusieron en marcha una vez que la castaña se calzó unas zapatillas negras con líneas en blanco, cogió sus pertenencias y un bolso pequeño, saliendo a recorrer. Caminaron unas cuantas manzanas (casi treinta minutos) hasta que el mapa electrónico del móvil de Ethan confirmó que se encontraban en el área de un restaurante de comida rápida. «Si esa porquería está cerrada juro por Dios que me como el piso.» Milagrosamente abrió al público, en el interior había poca gente. Ingresaron justo en el momento en que comenzaron a caer algunos copos de nieve: la primera nevada del año. Ordenaron acorde al hambre de cada uno; ella por supuesto pidió doble hamburguesa con unas papas y bebida extra grandes. Se sentaron en una mesa apartada del gentío que comenzaba a llegar, cerca de una ventana para que el rubio pudiera admirar la belleza de una nevada.

Charlaron tranquilamente de lo que harían esa semana además de trabajar. Ella confesó estar desganada por volver a ir a clases, sin embargo comenzaría el año en el estudio de baile luego de alejarse unas semanas. Ethan, claramente sorprendido, le preguntó con exactitud qué tipo de baile hacía; sus sobrinas mayores iban a clases de ballet, pero él no veía en su amiga una bailarina profesional del Cascanueces. Chelsea le dijo "nada aburrido como el puto ballet" para luego agregar que le gustaba el baile en grupo de canciones populares, de vez en cuando practicaba hip-hop y de forma _muy_ ocasional bailaban jazz. Le invitó a presenciar una clase ya que en la escuela siempre tenían alguna persona que gustaba de ver bailar. Declinó la oferta cortésmente alegando que el baile y él no eran buenas migas.

Lo que sí sorprendió a Chelsea fue la revelación sobre él decidido a practicar tiro y movimientos de defensa personal. Recordaba la vez en que fueron juntos a correr, donde Ethan casi pierde un pulmón y pierna en el trayecto hasta el parque. Lo felicitó ante la iniciativa.

—Debes saber apuntar y disparar sin volarle la cabeza a alguien que no esté en mira. Sigue las raíces de tu país, amigo mío.

— ¿No será mucho estereotipo? —dijo él luego de comer un puñado de papas fritas.

—No. Todavía no dije: me resulta raro que un muchacho proveniente de Texas no sepa disparar a diestra y siniestra. O ser un misógino ultra religioso que odia a los hispanos, se mece en el porche con una escopeta en el regazo, acariciando un perro con la mano y con la otra se toma una cerveza. _Eso_ es un estereotipo puro y duro.

Se echó a reír. No era tan terrible con las armas, simplemente sabía no errarle de forma estrepitosa a algún objetivo. Había sobrevivido a Luisiana, ¿No?

— ¡Benditos estereotipos! ¿Y tú? Se me hace raro que una chica de DC no esté involucrada en política o asunto algo turbio. Apuesto que tu apodo es Watergate.

—Nací en Misuri, primorcito.

—Interesante. —Dio un sorbo a su gaseosa cola—. ¿Cómo acabaste en medio de Washington? Si es que lo puedo saber.

—Fácil: mis padres eligieron donde querían vivir si iban a formar una familia, Washington fue un buen lugar para ellos. Mamá salió justo antes de que las carreteras de salida y entrada de Raccoon fueran cortadas por los militares. Estaban en proceso de mudanza cuando ocurrió el desastre y solo yo junto con mamá fuimos afortunadas en salir.

Un cambio sutil en la forma de hablar de su amiga le indicó que era mejor no hurgar más por el momento, por lo que asintió de forma lenta y cambió el tópico de conversación. Chelsea detestaba el nudo en la garganta que se formaba cada vez que hablaba de ello, sin embargo no podía evitarlo; usar un mantra para calmar sus emociones no funcionaba, respiración profunda menos, ya que le entraban más ganas de llorar de las que contenía. Se terminaron la comida en un silencio un poco incomodo debido a que ninguno sabía cómo continuar.

Antes de marcharse Ethan le dijo que le gustaría recorrer el Parque Central unos momentos, para impregnar su nariz con el frescor de la naturaleza en medio del concreto duro y frio, y también para hacer algunas fotos y mandárselas a sus padres. Al despertarse tuvo algunos mensajes en forma de reproche de su madre, la cual se quejaba de que no le envió una panorámica del piso donde ocurrió la fiesta. Fiel a su estilo bondadoso aceptó concederle esos momentos antes de volver. Caminaron todas las manzanas emprendidas desde el restaurante de comida rápida sumándole las restantes para dirigirse al parque; vieron algunas ardillas, las cuales correteaban por todo el parque ahora que los humanos pasaban un tiempo de calidad con sus familias el primero de enero.

Se entretuvieron bastante charlando de múltiples asuntos aunque tristemente tuvieron que emprender la vuelta al hotel, así armaban el equipaje y partían a sus respectivos hogares, teniendo los huesos helados por el frio bajo cero que cubría la ciudad.

* * *

Chelsea cogió sus llaves al tiempo que apagaba la radio y tomaba a continuación su bolso negro de cuero ecológico. Llevaba el cuerpo cansado de estar sentada frente al volante por tantas horas, ansiaba recostarse en su cama acurrucada contra sus bebés. Los extrañaba mucho cada vez que se marchaba pero tenía la suerte de que sus vecinos eran muy gentiles y se encargaban de supervisarlos, darles de comer y verificar que tuviesen agua siempre disponible. «Por eso Tyler y Grace Marshall son las mejores personas que tengo cerca.» Esperaba que su querida vecina le cocinara algún pastel en la semana, como usualmente hacía, porque eran excelentes. Los de bayas eran su especialidad, y cuando los cubría con el azúcar acaramelado era mil veces mejor.

Los que contenían frambuesas sin dudas eran un manjar digno de dioses.

Salió del interior saludando al frio con facciones de fastidio, recogiendo la maleta de la parte de atrás y caminando directo hacia su puerta por el camino de baldosas grisáceas. El día estaba encapotado, amenazaba con llover junto con generar agua nieve; además de recostarse con Polly-Sue y la obsesión de ésta por echarse flatulencias, quería chequear algunos videos en YouTube de los cuales fue notificada la noche anterior como también en la mañana. «Eso y probablemente encender la computadora para jugar un poco con ella… Aunque para eso debería sentarme ya que detesto usarla recostada.» Siempre que se aventuraba a hacerlo se quedaba dormida a la mitad de su cometido, prefería mil veces sentarse a usarla antes que gastarle la batería por sumirse en un sueño profundo.

Se paró delante de la puerta de entrada, sintiendo una extraña sensación en su pecho indicándole que algo no estaba tan idílicamente arreglado como ella creía. No era el barrio, el clima o demás cosas, sino que ese sentimiento le decía que algo extraño o fuera de lugar aconteció en su propia casa. Introdujo la llave y la giró dos veces, el pitido de la alarma la recibió a viva voz. Una vez desactivada, cerró la abertura de color negro, recorriendo con la mirada toda la extensión de la habitación.

El desorden dejado en la tarde anterior continuaba en su sitio, los perros aullaban en el patio ante su entrada y la estancia se encontraba fría por la falta de calefacción. Soltó sus cosas sobre el sofá, dando lentamente un rodeo por el living; nada fuera de lo común ni fuera de lugar. La sensación seguía brutalmente presente. Se acercó a una mesa al costado del sofá de tres asientos, abrió el tercer cajón y cogió el arma de pequeño calibre que había dentro. Nunca en su vida se imaginó que haber comprado aquel revolver hubiera sido una brillante idea, siempre se creyó demasiado paranoica con el asunto. Avanzó por el pasillo con arma en alto el cual comunicaba a las habitaciones, despacho como también baño.

La primera puerta pertenecía al baño quien estaba abierta de par a par, y solo ingresaba luz blanca de fuera por la ventanita cuadrada, cubierta por una cortina. Nada allí: tres más por revisar. Siguió sigilosamente hasta alcanzar su oficina, puerta entreabierta; la empujó con el cañón del arma, respiración agitada en su pecho. La abrió con un empujón de caderas registrando con velocidad todo lo allí encontrado. Avanzó hasta colocarse en el centro de la habitación donde su sexto sentido le decía "algo no está bien". Rodeó el escritorio frente a la ventana que daba directo al jardín, varios papeles estaban en el suelo al otro lado. Muchos eran anotaciones de sus clases de la semana pasada, las cuales tenía que pasar a limpio en la computadora para así tener una base de la cual estudiar. Sin embargo… « ¡Sin embargo están en el suelo, cuando yo las dejé en una puta pila antes de irme!»

Alguien estuvo en su casa hacía no mucho tiempo; la irritó a sobremanera ya que su territorio fue profanado sin más. Un bote de tinta azul fue volcado sobre los mismos con saña, esa misma sería imposible de remover del suelo sin quitar toda la capa de cera superior y volverlo a encerar. Se agachó para evaluar mejor el daño, descubriendo que debajo del escritorio estaban sus cosas de arte desparramadas por la alfombrita sobre la cual dejaba descansar sus pies descalzos, producto de un día agitado.

—Me cago en Dios y todos los apóstoles… —masculló; todo el set de acrílicos en distintos tonos se encontraba allí, cubriendo el pedazo de tela.

Frustrada, no abandonó su búsqueda ya que continuaba sintiendo esa sensación atípica. Esperaba descubrir mucho más. «Si descifro quién fue juro por todo lo que más quiera que me las va a pagar… ¡Esos acrílicos y oleos son costosos! ¡No voy por la vida cagando dinero!» Siguió pasillo arriba en dirección a la segunda habitación, la cual funcionaba como armario junto con un depósito de trastos viejos o lienzos finalmente acabados.

Algunos de esos debían ser presentados en clases apenas se acabara el pequeño receso de comienzo de año, por lo que deseaba que estuviera al menos en orden.

Sus deseos fueron truncados cuando ingresó y todo yacía en el suelo o revuelto. Sus ropas cubrían la mayor extensión de la entrada junto con parte de la esquina que daba al patio; los lienzos tan preciados estaban agujereados con furia, otros cortados con la intención de dejarlos irrecuperables. El gran trabajo hecho de su personaje favorito de la "mejor saga post apocalíptica" estaba hecho jirones contra una esquina. Un nudo se le instaló en la garganta, punzadas terribles se generaban en su pecho ante lo que pudo ser un aprobado. ¿Cómo le explicaría al docente todo aquello? No tendría nada que presentar, la nota más baja de la comisión se la llevaría ella y ni siquiera por descuido. «Meses pasaron desde que comencé a pintarlo a él… Y ahora _RJ_ es un pedazo de mierda inservible. La profesora Sorais no va a estar muy feliz.»

Quería echarse a llorar pero se tragó toda emoción triste hasta recorrer la última habitación disponible: _su_ habitación. Salió lo más rápido permitido por sus piernas temblorosas, entrando de lleno a su alcoba. Esta estaba igual o peor que la anterior, con el ropero abierto de par a par; chaquetas, camisetas, camisas y más se encontraban en el suelo; las sabanas fueron arrancadas de cuajo de la cama, ahora hechas un bollo contra la cabecera de la misma; la cómoda junto con el espejo se encontraban volcadas, todo el contenido completamente libre por doquier. Una lágrima de impotencia cayó por su rostro, corrió a buscar su móvil para notificar a la policía una entrada en su hogar. Llamaría a Tyler junto con la señora Marshall por si escucharon algo; luego se encargaría de encontrar alguna contención para su persona.

Marcó como pudo al nueve once, respondiendo todas las preguntas hechas por la operadora (quien sonaba más bien aburrida a la hora de atenderle) y recibiendo como respuesta "un móvil se acercará a su casa lo más rápido posible". Marcó a sus vecinos; con Tyler gritó un poco más de la cuenta pidiéndole una explicación ante tanto embrollo. El muchacho no sabía qué responder, aseguró no haber visto a nadie en la noche ni tampoco en la madrugada que pudiera hacer eso. No quedó conforme en nada, pidiéndole si era amable de acercarse al menos para hacerle compañía mientras la patrulla se acercaba.

Marcó a Sherry, quien recibió una voz temblorosa suplicándole si podía pasar por su casa. Intuyó cosas muy malas por lo que aseguró su marcha, movilizando a Jake rápidamente para acudir en rescate. Moira dijo que se encontraba visitando a sus padres, apenas finalizaran marcharía directo con Jeremy de apoyo. Sus padres seguían en ruta debido a una demora con el tráfico en la ciudad, les dijo sin rodeos todo lo sucedido. Emily casi tiene un ataque al escuchar la intrusión en la casa, Parker no dijo nada pero en su mente se instaló un malestar inagotable.

Fue a abrir la puerta corrediza del patio a sus perros, quienes movían la cola con éxtasis ante la llegada de su amada dueña. Se abrazó a los tres con fuerza buscando algún rastro de entereza antes de la llegada de los oficiales. Estaban tranquilos lo cual fue extraño. Las veces donde un extraño puso un pie en la casa los tres canes se mostraban más bien protectores hacia su ama; si alguien ingresó a su casa debía ser alguien conocido para que sus mascotas no se molestaran en lo más mínimo, o dormidos con algún producto químico especial. Al acabar la noche comprobaría los comederos y el bebedero del patio para estar segura.

Tyler tocó el timbre con su pareja al lado, les abrió con rostro molesto ante la intrusión no enterada. El muchacho no sabía cómo relatarle la verdad: no escuchó nada en absoluto, ni siquiera sabía en qué momento se produjo todo el jaleo en las habitaciones. Le explicó todo el itinerario desempeñado junto con el realizado en su propio domicilio, dejándole aún más confusa. ¿Quién y qué motivos tuvo? Acto seguido fue directo a revisar todos los ordenadores que poseía en la casa. El más antiguo y destartalado, guardado en la última gaveta del guardarropa, se encontraba intacto; el de la oficina poseía un faltante de un disco interno con todos los datos importantes para el área laboral como universitaria.

«Desatornillaron la puta tapa trasera y lo arrancaron de cuajo. ¿Dejaron los componentes restantes intactos o se los cargaron también?»

Una punzada de pánico fue la antesala a un temblor sin fin. ¿Significaba eso mismo que creía? Corrió a revisar las entradas programadas de su dispositivo de alarma centralizada, encontrando una luz pulsante en el pequeño tablero numérico el cual daba a entender que la corriente eléctrica fue cortada, probablemente para ingresar. «Se llevaron mi disco repleto de casos aprobados por la BSAA y proyectos de la universidad, son igualmente muy estúpidos porque tengo exactamente los datos importantes en otra parte.» Fueron a lo obvio, creando el jaleo para amedrentarla.

Giró sobre sus talones para admirar la calma de su living, con Tyler mirando por la ventana a la espera de la patrulla y Elizabeth caminando pasillo arriba para husmear los daños. Querían meterle miedo, miedo del más profundo. Cortaron sus lienzos, arrojaron su ropa y casi rompen un cajón de la cómoda; no lograrían detener la rueda de la justicia, ya que cuando comenzaba a girar, _NADA_ podía detenerla.

«Nada me frenará a mí, eso de seguro. ¿No saben que soy hija de Emily Whiteland de Vickers? Oh, estas perras se ganaron un enemigo insoportable…»

En el momento en que arribó la policía al domicilio recordó que los proyectos de Photoshop y algunos en 3D se encontraban en la nube; los laborales estaban dentro de los servidores de su trabajo. De cualquier forma allí dentro también tenía fotos que no logró pasar a la red. Fotos y videos de cumpleaños pasados.

Daba igual, al menos ella estaba sana y salva.

Los oficiales estuvieron tomando declaración a los presentes, revisaron en búsqueda de algunas pistas, esperando al equipo forense quien obtendría las huellas o tomaría fotos de la escena del crimen. A eso de las nueve de la noche se marcharon todos, habiendo estado cuatro horas y media rebuscando entre todas sus cosas para no obtener nada concluyente. Ni huellas, solo fotos del desorden como del objeto sustraído, nada más.

Se dedicó a poner todo en orden hasta casi pasadas las doce, cenando solo unas galletas saladas de la alacena. No tuvo hambre aunque se obligó a ingerir algo tan tonto como una galleta. Necesitaba ganar al menos un kilogramo para los próximos pesajes de rutina. Llegó a liberar su habitación del desastre mayoritario, dejó el cajón (roto por una esquina) fuera al resguardo del porche, recostándose unos momentos con la espalda dolorida por estar tanto tiempo agachada cogiendo sus cosas. Se dedicó a perder el tiempo un rato en las redes sociales junto con YouTube; no podía sacar de su cabeza nada de lo sucedido. Vio un video sin prestarle demasiada atención, analizando todo y dándose cuenta que los tipos a los cuales les molestó su intromisión no se andaban con chiquitas ni tardaban mucho tiempo en actuar.

Recibió un mensaje; la descolocó por completo por la falta de necesidad de recibirlo.

 _¡¿Quién es el tipo que sale en las fotos?! Maldita harpía ¡No pierdes el tiempo! ¿No te das cuenta que eres mía y de nadie más? ¡Apenas lo vea le voy a enseñar que con mi chica nadie se mete! Eres una puta, Chelsea. Una puta ciega que no ve el increíble sacrificio que hice por ti. ¿Acaso debo enseñarte otra lección?_

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su espina. No quería siquiera pensar en esa "lección". « ¡Es solo un amigo, nada más! ¿Por qué no me deja en paz y se busca otra? » Su ex estaba comenzando a incomodarla, estaba inquieta ante sus acciones erráticas en una medida desconcertante. ¿Necesitaba eso precisamente una noche tan agitada como esa? No, claro que no.

Ese fue el pie para que enchufara el móvil al cargador, lo apagara y fuera a abrirle a sus mascotas luego del pequeño momento para ir al baño. Los canes corrieron dentro directo a la habitación, ella fue por el pijama usado dentro de su maleta; se cambió, metiéndose bajo las sabanas con un gusto amargo en la boca. Se durmió aferrada a Polly-Sue, la cual roncaba como un humano cualquiera de mediana edad.

* * *

Esa chica era demasiado estúpida, llegó a la innecesaria conclusión mientras se dirigía más al sur de la ciudad. Tonta, entrometida y sobre todo bastante linda. Cabello oscuro, ojos amables, tal como le gustaba a ese cretino bueno para nada. Aferró sus manos al volante negro de cuero, rostro iluminado por el tablero anaranjado del coche rentado. ¿Realmente pensaba meterse a los sistemas con la tarjeta de su madre? Fue demasiado idiota, tenían ojos por todas partes. Lo veían todo, ella era la designada para ponerla en su lugar si hacía falta. Pagarían bien por una cabeza entrometida, nueva en las filas de la organización no gubernamental con más renombre del mundo. Un extra provendría si lograba llevar una muestra de la sangre a los altos mandos en el país del sol naciente; viviría en las Islas Caimán con los bolsillos llenos sin tener que preocuparse nunca más por nada ni nadie.

La destrucción fue entretenida de hacer luego de dormir con un sedante suave a esas bestias babosas. Nadie vio nada y eso que había actuado con la luz del alba, marchándose después de las ocho. Solía hacer bien su trabajo, así como lo hizo cuando camufló sus verdaderas intenciones en el pasado. La gente era inútil, no apreciaba en su totalidad el arte del mentir o engañar. Eran demasiado crédulos en su mayoría, actuando a favor de quien falseaba la verdad a su antojo. La parte más entretenida fue arrojar la ropa al suelo, destrozar los cuadros (debía reconocer la buena mano de la estúpida metiche) con maldad exacerbada, volcar los muebles pesados. Muchos no daban nada por sus brazos delgados, pero esos mismos voltearon una cómoda de aproximadamente sesenta a setenta kilos vacía.

Al llegar al motel rentado, bajo otra identidad, analizaría el disco de aproximadamente un terabyte de información, rebuscaría algunos datos interesantes y de paso destruiría otros. Seguramente tenía cientos de fotos, videos o canciones de música, todo lo apto para hacer un perfil mucho más exhaustivo de quien era su siguiente objetivo si no se quedaba quieta. Las manos delicadas de la muchacha debían meterse en otra clase de masa, no en la que estaba intentando hacerlo. Ya guardaba un poco de ella de lo más rápido para buscar, sus jefes pensaron en todo hacía muchísimos años por lo que llevaban detallando lo previo a su nacimiento. La madre era un geniecito de primera, destacada alumna de universidades británicas prestigiosas y llevaba conexiones con familias poderosas.

Sin contar con su trabajo en Umbrella y el proyecto E, lo más codiciado desde que hubo una época de oro para la investigación de agentes infecciosos.

Sonrió ladinamente para acomodarse un mechón rebelde de cabello azabache, girando su centro de atención en la peluca cobriza usada esa mañana. Mierda, se encontraba realmente ansiosa por movilizarse nuevamente… Aceleró un poco más mientras sintonizaba otra estación de radio más actual mediante el comando satelital del coche. Estaba de buen humor: pronto tendría otro billete jugoso en su cuenta bancaria.

¿Qué rostro tendría cuando vio la mitad de sus cosas en el suelo? ¿Habrá llorado? Prejuzgándola un poco tenía rostro de damisela en apuros quien lloraba por nimiedades. Sus ojos avellanados, de color ámbar, nariz recta perfectamente triangular, rasgos definidos y suaves curvas en el mentón y barbilla, junto con labios carnosos, de esos de apariencia que le sentaba bien colores oscuros. De haber tenido los medios hubiera dejado una pequeña cámara espía, así se deleitaba a unos kilómetros de distancia con el sufrimiento de la cría.

Sin embargo… Mierda, el mono lucido en la fiesta de año nuevo le iba fenomenal. Poseía un porte digno de realeza con un cuerpo esplendido a la par que esbelto. De haber sido otra la situación hubiera envidiado a muerte el tamaño del busto o las curvas de las caderas, ya que ella solamente tenía unos pechos pequeños y no tenía un trasero destacable. «Pero al otro tonto le encantó y eso que no hice exactamente un esfuerzo para engatusarlo. Pobre, es medio imbécil.»

Llegó al motel unos veinte minutos después, extenuada por el desorden divertido y con deseos de saciar las dudas sobre el contenido del disco. Cogió un morral de tela algo gastado de color azul marino, se recepcionó para luego recibir la llave de su habitación y se encerró en la misma, donde tenía una heladera pequeña llena de porquerías al igual que gaseosas sin azucares. Abrió un sándwich comprado en una estación de servicio cercana, junto con una lata de _Pepsi Max_ ; cogió su viejo ordenador, fiel amigo de todos los trabajos realizados desde que se involucró con la compañía y el disco. Lo insertó en un aparato especial confeccionado para ser fácilmente conectado mediante un puerto USB, la tasa de corrupción de la memoria interna era mínima respecto a otros métodos.

Dio un buen mordisco y presionó el botón de encendido, recostándose sobre su estomago en la cama de dos plazas algo gastada por los años de actividad. « ¿Por qué la comida rápida siempre tiene mejor sabor? Demonios, este sándwich está de muerte.» Esperó al inicio del sistema, ingresó su contraseña dándole un sorbo a la lata bien refrigerada, conectó el disco unos segundos después. El sonido característico del sistema operativo al recibir corriente externa, notificando un dispositivo conectado, llenó sus oídos. Una ventana pequeña solicitaba información de qué hacer a continuación con el periférico: seleccionó abrir carpeta para ver los archivos.

Del terabyte de información la mitad eran imágenes, música y videos familiares de lo que parecía ser fiestas de cumpleaños. Pasó algunas fotos de la anterior dueña cuando todavía se encontraba en el instituto, viendo fotos tomadas en clase, videos de bromas pesadas en los laboratorios de ciencias de la escuela a la cual asistió y algunas obras musicales donde interpretaba algún músico o tocaba instrumentos. Nada que valiera exactamente la pena. Pasó aproximadamente mil doscientos treinta y cinco archivos de texto, la mayoría siendo trabajos muy viejos para clase como también otros recientes para su universidad. Un pequeño número eran obras hechas por ella misma sobre un juego, cosa que le pareció tonto en un extremo. ¿Quién ideaba un personaje femenino llamado "Clara" en un universo post apocalíptico radiactivo?

«Es demasiado extraña.»

Encontró algunos correos guardados en formato digital, los abrió y solo vio una conversación furibunda con algún ex amante o amigo que se propasaba varias veces con ella. Entre los registros personales también había mensajes de índole desagradable de un sujeto para con ella, dándole a entender que era víctima de violencia psicológica y quizá física. Le extrañó ya que la veía fuerte, con una entereza indomable… Pero en los círculos de violencia nada estaba escrito sobre "el tipo de victima estándar". Sintió pena.

Se terminó el sándwich junto con la bebida, pasó alrededor de cuarenta y cinco minutos más revisando textos y más fotos sin encontrar nada interesante para su trabajo. ¿Había sido una pérdida de tiempo? Se negaba a aceptarlo, aunque sí lo era: nada estaba almacenado en esa computadora principal. Solamente archivos de una persona normal, con sueños y una habilidad bastante grande para crear arte digital. Se sorprendió saber que incursionaba dentro del mundo de las tres dimensiones con trabajos realmente buenos, sin embargo ella no estaba allí para ser juez en una convención de talentos manuales.

Perdió tiempo y energías en algo que no lo valió en absoluto. «Pero se vio claramente que accedió a la red de su trabajo con la credencial de su propia madre, y extrajo cosas vitales de la mayoría de los casos donde estuvo trabajando al igual que la compañía se veía involucrada. ¿Dónde carajo lo dejó todo?»

Quizá dejó algún recoveco sin revisar, un cajón sin abrir… ¡Algo! Enojada, arrancó el disco de su ordenador, arrojándolo contra el suelo violentamente. Este se hizo añicos al entrar en contacto con la superficie dura, dejando los datos perdidos para siempre.

« ¡Cría asquerosa, lo guardó en otro lado donde no pude encontrarlo! Voy a tener que hacerle una visita nuevamente…»

Sus jefes no estarían contentos de saber que falló en otra misión. Juraron perdonarle la falla del transporte de al bio arma más poderosa desarrollada con ese trabajo tan sencillo. Esta vez no serían tan cordiales con ella cuando llegara a las oficinas con las manos vacías. Se tragaría una reprimenda gorda.

La próxima vez incursionaría cuando ella estuviera en la casa, así de paso le daba una paliza o algo por el estilo por hacerle perder valioso tiempo. Después de todo, Loretta Travis sabía hacer pagar a sus enemigos. Mia White, mejor conocida como Mia Winters después de casarse con el zángano de Ethan, se los ganó; Loretta los remataba sin temor alguno.

* * *

Unas dos semanas después de que fuera la genial fiesta, Ethan tenía los huevos por la garganta: el jefe máximo de la seccional pidió ver a todo el personal informático en la cafetería pasada la hora de llegada. Sus compañeros estaban igual de asustados ante la posibilidad de llevarse una advertencia gorda o peor, por lo que no ayudaba en absoluto. Lo conversó con su amiga unos días atrás, cuando el mismo Sebastian Longhorn se presentó en la oficina con cara de pocos amigos a anunciar la fecha de la reunión. Chelsea no fue exactamente una ayuda, diciéndole que si el mismísimo Longhorn los citaba es porque se encontraba tremendamente disgustado.

No era para menos: la seguridad informática del complejo y de la rama norteamericana estaba en juego. Preferiría cientos de veces por encima a un ordenador infectado con un virus antes que el hackeo general de los sistemas. ¡Se suponía que la BSAA tenía lo máximo en seguridad! Es como si el gobierno tuviera Windows XP corriendo en todos sus ordenadores y el server NT 2003 para la información más sensible.

Caminó por los pasillos con pies de plomo, cuidando todas las acciones realizadas en ese día tan… jodido; enfundados en unos borcegos negros de cuero legítimo que llegaron por correo la semana anterior: regalo de Marion; vestía el típico pantalón gris con un suéter azul marino y debajo de este la camisa blanca planchada a punto, cabello peinado pulcramente hacia los costados, facciones poco felices.

«Estoy que me cago del susto, ¿Y si me despiden?» Volvería a Texas con el rabo entre las patas, lo cual era una pésima acción porque le daría la razón a su madre cuando dijo "nada bueno puede augurar ese lugar". Trataba constantemente de ponerla a prueba, en especial con la idea de poder pasarlo bien con otra gente que no fuera siempre la misma. Extrañaba a sus amigos de toda la vida pero se sentía enjaulado en un círculo de comodidad del cual trataba de despegarse un poco; sus nuevos amigos no estaban tan mal, pasaba buenos momentos con ellos. Salieron el sábado anterior a un bar tranquilo donde bebieron cervezas mientras comentaban videojuegos de calidad.

« ¡La paso bien, mamá! ¡Para que veas que tu niñito favorito puede mudarse de ambiente cuando se le antoje!»

Había algo más… Aunque no lograba descifrar. Se encontraba muy oscuro todavía, como si estuviera cerrado bajo mil llaves y debiera encontrar una por una para saber qué narices era. Sentía a ese motivo exacerbado en tamaño como la razón por la cual no se iba a la mierda. ¿Tenía prisa por correr el velo? En absoluto. De cualquier manera le incomodaba tener asuntos sin descubrir o sin resolver. Repetía en su cabeza la canción _All That She Wants_ de nuevo como cuando la escuchó por primera vez, un consuelo al coco preocupado en ese momento. Viró por el pasillo hacia los ascensores tratando de infundirse confianza a sí mismo: si logró sobreponerse a la muerte acechante, podría con un jefe enojado.

De cualquier forma no sabía cuan enojado estaba.

Presionó el botón de llamada, montándose al aparato una vez las puertas se abrieron. Iba solo, no sabía si era buena señal o una pésima. Faltaban diez minutos antes de la reunión. Descendió suavemente llegando a destino en unos segundos; salió con rostro neutro, aún infundiéndose confianza a medida que se acercaba al pasillo que daba a la cafetería. La incertidumbre se acrecentaba.

Se encontró a varios compañeros de los demás edificios esperando fuera de la estancia, la cual poseía sus puertas dobles de metal brilloso cerradas. Desde las ventanas circulares en la abertura se podía apreciar la luz del interior, seguramente estaban preparando todo antes de la gran reprimenda.

Lo que no sabía era que todos los empleados del predio estaban siendo citados ante semejante malaria en los servidores. Longhorn necesitaba, o más bien quería, una explicación ante tanto desastre. Se había marchado en unas merecidísimas vacaciones a Tokio para pasar un tiempo lejos del trabajo, recibiendo una llamada de quien estaba al mando en su ausencia informando del jolgorio no apetecible. Adelantó dos días su vuelo para regresar a DC, molesto como pocas veces.

Se aproximó a Darío y Steven, quienes charlaban con Tim acerca de cosas varias; saludó cordialmente a los muchachos unos años menores a él, pero con corazones amables cual adulto mayor. Chocó sus puños con cada uno para luego unirse a la charla. Al parecer ahora le tocaba escuchar el enojo del jefe a los que realizaban trabajo administrativo, Ethan se preguntó si su amiga estaba dentro. Se acercó a la puerta para mirar por la ventana de las mismas, descubriendo en el fondo de la sala a su amiga castaña sentada al lado de unos chicos quienes probablemente tendrían la misma edad. Rostros aburridos se encontraban en cada uno de los presentes.

«Hoy todos somos niños de diez años de nuevo.» Se dijo al volver con los muchachos a charlar sobre coches. Al parecer Tim logró conseguir una buena financiación para finalmente cambiar su automóvil del año dos mil cinco por uno flamante cero kilómetros. Estaba extasiado y ansiaba probarlo en la carretera.

—Suzie está que no entra de gozo, no hay nada más lindo que verla sonreír de la manera en que lo hace. —un hombre enamorado siempre encontraba estimulado por el estado de felicidad de la otra parte—. Mierda, ya quiero que mis padres lo vean.

— ¿Irás este fin de semana? —preguntó Darío, quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados.

—Lo más probable. Hace rato que no hago acto de presencia en esa casa, mis padres creen que me olvidé de ellos después de irme con mis suegros a pasar el año nuevo.

—Al menos no son un incordio como los míos, siempre fijándose en que hago o dejo de hacer. Parece que mi padre le dará un ataque la próxima vez que se entere que me acosté con una mujer por puro placer.

Alguien más la pasaba feo como él, se dijo, lo cual lo reconfortó un poco. Steven resopló al acabar, acomodándose un mechón de cabello negro que cubría uno de sus ojos.

—Mierda hombre, quizás si les mostraras que sentarás cabeza en algún momento puede ser que no te fastidien de nuevo.

— ¿Qué dices, Tim? Apenas si tengo veinticuatro, sentar cabeza es para alguien de treinta o más. Tengo plena conciencia de mis actos y de lo que está bien o mal. A la mierda complacer a dos vejestorios que se mueren por ver a su tercer hijo casado.

—Al menos no sales con chicas más jóvenes que tú, ¿O me equivoco, Ethan?

Los tres se echaron a reír; el rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras sonreía.

—Sigo soltero, gracias.

—Esas fotos de año nuevo no dicen lo mismo, ¿Eh, pillín? —lo empujó suavemente. Las pecas de Darío junto con su cabello castaño rojizo le daban un toque único—. El viejo Darío sabe que la carne joven es sabrosa, pero suele dar dolores de cabeza de vez en cuando.

—Mira que la cría Chelsea es un bombón, pero madre, tiene una historia detrás que da miedo. La respeto porque me parece alguien muy centrado a su edad, igualmente esa madre suya… ¡Uf! ¡Qué mujerón!

La forma en que lo dijo le dio un poco de repulsión. Emily era una mujer bella, bellísima si podía admitir, sin embargo dejaba mucho que desear en otros aspectos. Seguía poseyendo un rostro joven con pocas arrugas pese a estar cerca de los cincuenta, cautivaba bastante a otros hombres como Steven.

—Solo me saqué un par de fotos con ella, no quiere decir otra cosa. Es mi amiga chicos, nada más.

— ¿Amiga? Uf, falta poco para escuchar "me la tiré el sábado pasado" —rieron—. En serio: es una chica fenomenal con una determinación férrea. Me cae bien y creo que somos los únicos cuatro que pueden decir eso dentro de todo el complejo.

— ¿Saben lo que dicen las lenguas? —Tim tomó una postura extraña, alzando las manos y gesticulado de más, típica cuando se ponía a hablar de chismeríos—. Se dice que entre ella y uno de los compañeros de equipo hay algo. El alto, ese Dennis Atkins. Hijo de padre cercano al gobierno, bigote de hace ochenta años o más.

—Ese crio tiene una reputación intachable. ¿Crees que los dos opuestos puedan congeniar bien?

—No lo sé, Suzie conoce a la vecina de Chelsea y una vez que fue lo vio ingresar a la casa de forma apresurada. Eran como las diez u once de la noche y esa no es la hora de tomar una tacita de café.

«Se acuesta con alguien ¿Qué hay de raro con eso? Es libre de hacer lo que quiera.» Su rostro cambió un poco al escuchar aquello aunque fue por una milésima de segundo. No pasó inadvertido por sus colegas.

—Parece que al grandulón le afecta que "la chica de las fotos" se tire a Atkins —se mofó Steven, quien fingía secarse lagrimas invisibles al tiempo que simulaba llorar—. Tranquilo, hombre. Solo debe ser algo con Netflix o así. Sexo libre de culpas como me gusta a mi.

—Ojalá pudiera rebobinar el momento y ver en el instante justo en el que al buen Ethan se le rompe el corazón —rió Darío.

—Es oficial: bésenme el culo los tres. —Llegaron Orlando y Edwin a la ronda, con rostros algo preocupados por lo que pasaría en tres minutos o menos—. Muchachos, ayúdenme con estos atrevidos, ¿quieren?

—Arréglatelas solo, jefecito. ¿Qué no tienes muelas de juicio para hacerlo por tu cuenta?

—Ahí va con las muelas de porquería —se quejó Edwin, golpeando sus costados con las manos antes alzadas—. ¿Puedes dejar de usar frases de tu abuelo o bisabuelo una vez en la vida, Or? Das miedo.

El aludido estaba por replicar en el momento en que las puertas se abrieron y los que ocupaban la sala salían de la misma, murmurando cosas entre ellos acerca de lo acontecido. Solo unos pocos rezagados se quedaron dentro, incluyendo Chelsea y sus colegas. Los demás fueron ingresando pese a los otros cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban rodeando al jefe particular del edificio cuatro y administrativo, Kirkmann, junto con Longhorn. Ethan esperó a que saliera para ingresar, Tim prometió guardarle un sitio en uno de los bancos de la cafetería para cuando terminara; le guiñó un ojo en el momento en que la castaña se aproximó a él.

Tenía gesto cansado impreso, se rascaba la sien izquierda en repetidas ocasiones y su piel se encontraba demasiado pálida para ser normal, sudaba a mares. Tenía un pequeño tic en el ojo derecho mientras le hablaba de lo "bien" que fue todo.

—Solo puedo decirte que te prepares con una paciencia kilométrica. Eso es todo. Mucha suerte ahí dentro, hombre. —Estrecharon puños—. La vas a necesitar.

—Gracias, supongo.

—Pásate por mi oficina cuando tengas un momento, me gustaría saber qué les dice a ustedes.

—Lo haré. —Evaluó su estado una vez más en el momento en que la de ojos ámbar resopló, secándose una capa profusa de sudor en su frente con el dorso de la mano—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces un cadáver viviente hoy.

Lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Muy bonita forma de decir "te ves fatal". Estoy algo mareada, ahora que subo comeré una barra dulce a ver si se pasa esto.

En realidad no era producto de presión baja, sino otra cosa más preocupante. Se despidieron con un saludo y él ingresó. Las puertas se cerraron justo cuando se sentó en el lugar reservado por su amigo, por la otra puerta de ingreso al otro lado de la habitación entró el jefe máximo de la división de sistemas.

Lance Standall era un hombre delgado, con buena musculatura y rostro marcado por el paso de los años. Una mole solían decir sus amigos acerca de su afición de hacer ejercicio desde joven. El cabello antaño negro ahora se encontraba completamente blanco por el paso de tiempo y pérdida de producción de melanina. Aunque era un jefe estricto solía juntarse con los que trabajaban bajo su comando cuando tenía unos minutos libres a charlar de cualquier cosa. La gente de sistemas lo quería bastante, en especial cuando tomó el lugar después de un no tan "carismático" jefe.

Saludó a los asistentes indicando el tema de la reunión que ya sabían desde hacía unos días. Longhorn comenzó luego de que Standall le diera el pie para hacerlo, revelando la consternación que llevaba desde que se enteró de lo sucedido. Se mostró molesto por las medidas de seguridad sobrepasadas por el perpetrador del ataque, aunque felicitó el accionar de los equipos de los cuatro edificios para entrar en acción antes de que mayor cantidad de información fuera vulnerada. Platicó sobre la necesidad de crear un muro más alto obligando así a los atacantes a pensárselo dos veces, al igual sobre la necesidad de proteger el doble o triple toda la información sensible de la ONG.

Ethan perdió el hilo en el momento en que volvió a retomar la palabra su jefe de sección. Realmente era tedioso escuchar por parte de un tercero, el cual no se encontraba en el momento del incidente para vivirlo en ese fatídico día. Todos los jefes de más alto rango eran iguales, siempre intentaban dar una lección de algún tipo a sus "súbditos" mientras que ellos se las podían llevar de rositas. Se cruzó de brazos al tiempo que reclinaba su espalda hacia la mesa, suspirando aburrido ante la posible hora en donde se viera allí metido.

* * *

Al final fueron treinta minutos más de la hora. En un instante determinado creyó quedarse dormido, siendo despertado violentamente por el codazo de Orlando en el momento justo donde Longhorn posó su mirada oscura y rasgada en el grupo de la cuarta mesa. Cuando se da cuenta el tipo lo estaba mirando fijamente; creyó verlo leer su alma ante tal mirada calma pero colmada de significado. «Si supiera que su tono monótono sirve para dormir, le pediría que se grabe hablando para escucharlo después de una pesadilla. El tipo se haría millonario con eso.» El aludido era millonario, provenía de una casta de gente importante con conexiones en distintas empresas dentro del país. Ni hablar de sus dotes como soldado junto con las grandes referencias dentro del ejército.

Sebastian Longhorn poseía todo lo necesario para ser respetable como también temible, salvo por la voz aburrida provocadora de una somnolencia mucho mayor que una tarde nublada sin nada para hacer. Acabó la sesión luego de escuchar "ahora vayan y cumplan al ciento por ciento sus obligaciones" por parte de ambas figuras de poder. Agradeció a todos los santos habidos en el conocimiento humano por aquel regalo tan hermoso. El grupo de seis se encaminó a la puerta primero, cuchicheando sobre todo lo explayado allí dentro.

— ¡Como duerme ese tipo! —Tim estiró los brazos hacia arriba, meneando la cabeza hacia los costados haciendo sonar su cuello—. ¡Me duermen más que una maratón de _Harry Potter_!

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Das asco Tim, no sabes de buen cine —fiel a su franquicia de películas favorita, Edwin lo empujó justo cuando estaba bostezando—. Metete con algo de tu tamaño, pequeñín.

—La verdad es que me decepcionas, Ed. Un tipo inteligente como tú que ve esa niñada mágica de mierda. ¡Mira películas de hombres rudos con el pecho peludo en algún momento, hombre! ¡Demuéstrales a las chicas de lo que estás hecho!

— ¿ _Duro de Matar_ atrae a las mujeres? Ay, Tim, sigo sin saber cómo mantienes una novia.

—Querido Orlando: chúpame el culo. Con amor, Timothy.

Ethan soltó una carcajada al tiempo donde todos se detenían frente al ascensor. Presionó el botón de llamada para luego voltear y mirar a los amigos que se reían de la pelea por películas. Se cruzó de brazos intentando mantener una expresión seria para aparentar encontrarse en desacuerdo con las cosas dichas o hechas, sin embargo en el momento en que Tim le dio una cachetada amistosa a su víctima no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

—Son incorregibles todos ustedes. No sé cómo puedo trabajar con tantos idiotas juntos.

—Tú nos amas, Ethan —exclamó Darío desde el fondo—. ¡Somos las novias que no tienes!

—Claro, porque necesito exactamente cinco novias distintas ahora.

—Nos falta Chelsea y somos seis, mejor numero par ¿Eh?

Todos se echaron a reír salvo Orlando a quien no le causó mucha gracia. No concebía ni de coña a su amigo con esa mocosa descerebrada ni tampoco quería ver esa pareja si en algún momento (por casualidad del destino o alineación planetaria) se consumaba. Todos se callaron entre risas en el momento en el que carraspeó con la garganta algo inquieto; Steven no pudo callarse ni un segundo más.

—He aquí la más celosa de los cinco —el aparato se abrió e ingresaron desternillándose de la risa—. Tranquilo hombre, que puedes echarte un polvo con él cuando quieras. Ninguno te va a quitar tu día de la semana.

—Dan asco, les juro por Dios que no sé si son mis enemigos o amigos.

—No vivirías un día sin nosotros, jefecito. Acéptalo.

—Ed: bésame el culo.

Descendieron una vez alcanzado el segundo piso, los tres primeros viraron a la izquierda luego de darse empujones y codazos divertidos a modo de despedida. Los otros tres continuaron por la derecha; Orlando se llevó la mano a su cabeza en el momento en que recordó haber olvidado comprar algo para comer, se divirtió tanto en el último tiempo que su estomago se mantuvo tranquilo para permitirle gozar un poco. Cogió a su compañero del brazo empujándole a acompañarlo a la cafetería o al menos a una de las maquinas expendedoras; si no consumía un bocado de cualquier cosa moriría de inanición. En el momento en donde comenzó a tener deseos de potar por el hambre su acompañante le gritó sobre cortarle el pescuezo si le arrojaba bilis o algo parecido sobre su ropa limpia.

Los observó marcharse con una sonrisa impresa en sus facciones; meneó la cabeza para luego girar sobre sus talones y proseguir su camino directo a un destino en concreto. Se alegraba de haberlos visto marchar ya que la seriedad de su compañero y amigo le pareció un poco desmedida. Se notaba a la legua que estaba prejuzgándola sin conocerla del todo. «Chelsea puede ser pretenciosa, irritante, sarcástica o enojona pero es muy buena persona. Tiene un corazón de oro y una voluntad de hierro. Me hace acordar a Allysha después de todo el conflicto con su ex pareja.»

Se hizo una nota mental para luego enviarle una felicitación por su segundo hijo con su actual esposo. Las fotos del pequeño con cabello mota, piel oscura y mejillas redondas eran preciosas, derritiéndole el alma. Ojalá algún día encontrara la persona ideal para casarse, formar una familia y ser feliz, olvidando toda la mierda del pasado como también el karma que le cayó como un yunque. Si su querida amiga lo consiguió librándose de Twain, él podría todo eso y más.

Caminó con paso tranquilo por el pasillo directo a la oficina de su amiga, preguntándose qué almorzaría ese día. Se le antojaban algunas papas rusticas al horno con algún filete o podría salir a disfrutar de una buena hamburguesa en alguno de los veinte lugares de comida rápida esparcidos por la ciudad; ir a lo simple con _Burger King_ o arrojarse a los brazos de _Wendy's_ a comer pesado. Gastar dinero o ahorrárselo para otra ocasión. «Es uno de esos dilemas que no deja dormir a las personas por la noche. Siempre se puede dejar guardado el dinero, pero el sabor de una hamburguesa triple es incomparable.» Le sucedía lo mismo cuando alguien le decía "¿Por qué no cocinas en tu casa en vez de comprarlas?" y solamente se le ocurría una respuesta muy simple: "no se me antoja hacerlo".

El sabor tampoco era el mismo; pese a todo el colesterol, grasas y demás gozaba como si estuviera teniendo sexo al comer una hamburguesa cuádruple o más. El país donde residía era experto en comidas rápidas en extremo abundante, y como buen estadounidense comía los tamaños extra grandes gozando de la posibilidad de no engordar mucho por el metabolismo rápido de parte de su familia paterna.

Se rascó la barbilla sopesando las posibilidades a tomar en el instante en que ingresa a la oficina de su amiga perdido en sus pensamientos, sin percatarse de que la de ojos ámbar se encontraba tirada en el suelo inconsciente. El pitido incesante del reloj lo despertó de sopetón, quedándose de piedra en el lugar cuando la vio en el suelo sin moverse. Corrió a su lado luego de murmurar "mierda" quitándose el suéter que llevaba y haciéndolo un bollo, colocándolo bajo la cabeza de la joven con cuidado.

 _Alerta: recuento de viriones superior a cuatro millones. Posibilidad de infección generalizada: muy alta._

Observó con atención la sintomatología que la aquejaba: piel blanca casi translucida, por donde se podían distinguir las venas, hervía al tacto; respiración entrecortada de variable frecuencia, donde parecía sufrir una apnea para continuar con su movimiento ascendente y descendente errático; el pulso era muy débil, apenas si pudo encontrarlo en el momento en que le cogió la muñeca y contó las pulsaciones percibidas. ¿Qué hacía? Convertirse en presa del pánico era la peor opción imaginable ya que la vida de su amiga pendía de un hilo, y volverse loco no ayudaría en anda

—Mierda. —Se levantó con rapidez, corriendo detrás del escritorio para registrar en el bolso—. ¿Dónde está?

Encontró de todo salvo el objeto de mayor importancia. Necesitaba el pequeño estuche que contenía el aplicador automático con el pequeño recipiente contenedor de vidrio, con la muestra del suero dentro. No estaba por ningún lado dentro del bolso gigantesco, solo encontraba toallas higiénicas femeninas o un set de limas de uñas. Desistió rápidamente rebuscando por los cajones con la mayor velocidad posible. Él tenía uno, claramente, pero hasta que fuera a su oficina y lo cogiera de su morral pasarían unos valiosos segundos en donde podría dejarla morir injustamente. Debía encontrar ese maldito pedazo de metal reforzado o Chelsea Vickers se moriría.

Después de rebuscar en la segunda gaveta se pasó al tercero, dándose cuenta que necesitaba una llave especial. « ¡¿Dónde está la jodida llave?! Piensa, Eth…» De ese mismo cajón ella había extraído un tubo pequeño de oxigeno cuando él se encontraba mal. « ¡La llave! ¡La extrajo de su collar!» Volvió corriendo, apartándole el cabello que cubría el cuello y cogió la joyería no muy gruesa; de un tirón se soltó, debería pagarle el arreglo cuando la situación de alarma se controlara de forma definitiva. Ahora solo importaba salvarle la vida.

Rodeó el mueble con prisa, introduciendo la llave para luego girarla dos veces. La gaveta se separó un poco del resto, abrió lo más rápido que pudo. Además del tubo de oxigeno había un estuche igual al suyo que llevaba consigo a todos lados, salvo que ese ejemplar estaba cubierto de pegatinas en forma de corazón o con el nombre escrito con corrector de tinta blanco; las esquinas del mismo se encontraban desgastadas por el uso. Lo cogió, agachándose nuevamente al lado del cuerpo inerte. Comenzó a temblar violentamente; transpiraba profusamente por el nerviosismo innato de ese instante crucial. Gotas caían al suelo proveniente de sus sienes y frente. Lo abrió, tomó la jeringa junto con el tarro pequeño de vidrio y cargó una dosis alta para un caso de urgencia.

« ¿Emily recomendó hacer qué cosa para cuando estuviera así?» El cuello, directo al cuello si la situación era desesperada. No había tiempo para esperar al mismo pulso natural del infectado lo llevara a todo el cuerpo por medio de la herida primordial; insertó con prisa en la aorta presionando el embolo con su pulgar sudoroso como errático. En el segundo en que estaba por retirar el inyector del cuello una mano rápida se aferra a su brazo; Chelsea giró la cabeza, ambas miradas se encontraron. Curvó sus labios de forma descendiente en el momento en que comenzó a ejercer más presión por la zona del agarre.

El corazón del rubio latía desbocado en el pecho, parecía salírsele en cualquier momento.

—Vas a estar bien —dijo devolviéndole la mirada—. Tranquila, todo saldrá de perlas.

No le respondió; tenía la mandíbula tensa, apretaba con fuerza los dientes al punto en donde parecían estallar. No tenía más hacer por lo que recurrió a lo típico hecho con sus sobrinos más pequeños cuando tenían cólicos o se sentían mal: acarició su frente con dulzura mientras una batalla nerviosa se libraba en su interior. Si quería asegurarle sobre como todo saldría bien, debía encontrarse en un estado emocional similar pese a la fuerza hecha sobre su brazo bueno. Se sentó en posición de loto a su lado trazando círculos sobre la frente, susurrando como todo se calmaría hasta el punto donde volvería a ser ella misma.

¿Lo haría? ¡Pues claro que sí! Hizo su trabajo como siempre: a la perfección; su amiga estaría bien y bromearían sobre el incidente una vez pasado el tiempo. Chelsea siempre se las ingeniaba para terminar bien, lograr burlar a la muerte eran uno de sus pasatiempos predilectos y ser un punto de interés andante con sus historias de victorias sobre La Parca lo entretendría por años. Repetía una y otra vez cual mantra sanador. «Hice bien mi trabajo, ella estará bien y nos reiremos de esto en un futuro. Hice bien mi trabajo…»

La presión ejercida comenzó a disminuir al tiempo que soltaba un gemido lastimero, cogiéndose la cabeza por los costados. El dolor punzante ante la eliminación del exceso del agente siempre era terrible, infernal para quien lo padecía. No solo era extremadamente incomodo sino que engullía parte de las células sanas en el interior, el mecanismo de curación interno exacerbado entraba en marcha en conjunto, como si fuera una pelea sangrienta donde ambos bandos perdían cientos de soldados. Agotaba como pocas cosas en la vida dejando al paciente durmiendo por horas en un estado de inconsciencia o increíblemente exhausto. Continuó acariciando su rostro creyendo lograr su función, se le partió el alma al verla llorar quedamente soportando semejante martirio. «Las cosas malas siempre le pasan a las personas buenas. No hay forma de escapar a eso.»

Lo soltó, cambió su posición arrodillándose. Se mordió el labio al no saber qué hacer a continuación. Debajo de la fachada de chica ruda se escondía alguien que sufría enormemente, en especial con lo relacionado a la infección. La temperatura en su piel siguió elevada pero las venas comenzaron a deshincharse como también volver a su coloración natural; la piel retomó ese color sonrosado vivo y saludable; la respiración se fue relajando conforme pasó el tiempo. Veinte minutos después fue capaz de decirle unas palabras aún en posición fetal.

—Gracias. Me salvaste el culo a mí y a muchas personas más.

—No agradezcas, es lo que hacen los buenos amigos.

—Si: te inyectan antes de que te conviertas en una fiera asesina. —Miró con rostro extrañado, la castaña sonrió levemente desde el suelo—. Esta es la parte en que espero escuchar un "¡Ja, muy bueno!" de tu parte.

—Dejémoslo para otro momento menos tenso —consideró siempre fiel a su estilo—. Además es hora de almorzar y muero de hambre. ¿Crees que puedes levantarte?

— ¿Ya? —Miró su reloj de pulsera para luego soltar un suspiro colmado de fastidio—. Me pasé casi una hora en otro planeta, genial.

—Relájate, que casi me arrancas el brazo bueno y muero de un ataque al corazón.

— ¿Dejarte lisiado en el otro brazo? Mejor dejarlo para otros. —Lo vio fruncir el ceño—. Era un chistecito.

—Uno fuera de lugar —aseguró enderezando la espalda sin dejar de mirarla—. Deberías replantearte algunas contestaciones, a la gente puede molestarle tanta libertad de opinión.

Ahora quien se molestaba era ella. ¿Censurarla? ¡Ni en broma!

—Si los demás son flojitos sentimentalmente no es mi problema, soporté la censura durante mucho tiempo y no pienso volver a hacerlo.

Ethan no entendía a qué hacía referencia. ¿Su mamá? ¿La familia? ¿Un ex novio? Probablemente la ultima por asociación muy pobre, recordando la vez en la cual intentó hablar de él para ser reprendido con un simple "no tenemos el nivel de confianza para eso". No discutiría con ella; la ayudó a enderezarse, cogió su suéter y se puso de pie. La joven lo observó con la espalda apoyada contra el escritorio.

—Si te sientes bien te espero para almorzar fuera. Si no lo haces será la próxima.

Chelsea se cruzó de brazos con una mueca y cejas fruncidas. Así que a eso se reducía todo…

—Reforzaré mi carácter y almorzaré por mi cuenta. Descuida.

Más irritado que nunca se vistió la prenda mirándola con enfado.

— ¿Sabes? Puede que algunas personas estén en lo cierto contigo. Nos hablamos luego.

Y se fue. Se iría a comer solo esa puta hamburguesa gigante con un combo de papas y gaseosa extra grande, no necesitaba de alguien irreverente para pasar el rato. Para eso tenía otros amigos o pocas pulgas. Una parte de él le decía que dejarla en ese estado tan descolocado no era muy cristiano de su parte, sin embargo la parte ofendida clamaba con antorchas y tridentes que se alejara antes de que demostrara el verdadero enojo que Ethan Winters podía demostrar.

Entró a su oficina, cogió la chaqueta de abrigo como sus objetos personales marchándose justo cuando sus compañeros ingresaban contándose chistes el uno al otro y esperando unir a Ethan en el proceso. Chocó con ellos disculpándose de forma hosca, yéndose a disfrutar de la compañía más preciada para él en ese instante: la suya.


	13. Capitulo 12

_N. del A: ¡Atención, por favor! Aquí van a encontrar escenas no aptas para menores y adolescentes (si sos mayor dieciséis puede que estas escenas ya no sean tan impresionables) por lo que recomiendo saltearlas._

 _Literalmente es mi primer intento de hacer algo candente con mis personajes, pero como esto es una historia de amor con claro contacto sexual entre los protagonistas (no sean ansiosos, todavía no pasa nada con ellos) debo empezar a practicar. Si: mi fuerte son otras cosas, no el sexo escrito. Por algo se empieza, ¿No? Si hay una calidad baja pido disculpas. Esto fue un simple vistazo a lo que puedo llegar a crear. El tiempo mejora todo, eso de seguro, y si la escena que está aquí dentro no llega a ser de su agrado me disculpo por adelantado, prometiendo mejorar en un futuro._

 _¡Gracias por la comprensión!_

* * *

Ethan se molestó por sus dichos, haciéndose pasar por una mujer de treinta años a la hora de volver a dirigirse a ella el día siguiente. Si no hubiera reprimido tan fuerte el impulso de golpearlo tendría un diente menos y una nariz aún vendada. NADIE trataba mal (de nuevo) a su persona, menos un tipo que no comprendía el humor o los chascarrillos. «Es una puta sensible de mierda, que se relaje un poco y aprenda a vivir la vida sin estar llorando porque casi pierde un brazo. Peor es tener seis y ser un monstruo de mierda capaz de matar a una escuela primaria completa.» Nuevamente pecaba de orgullo, cosa que continuaba conversando con su psicóloga favorita para intentar resolver; caía sin creces nuevamente en los mismos obstáculos dejando ver el monstruo dorado del orgullo malsano.

Chelsea no se dignaría bajo ningún concepto a pedirle disculpas por algo que ella no malinterpretó ni mucho menos.

La castaña era así y si al tejano no le gustaba pues que se fuera a tomar por culo. Creía ser muy clara con sus intenciones desde el primer momento: no dejaría de hacer comentarios sarcásticos o su adquirida personalidad acida por nada ni nadie; ya lo hizo en el pasado por las personas equivocadas, resultando en un desastre que solo la perjudicó a ella. Si no lograba entender cómo era o se quejaba cada vez que decía algo, pues no era su amigo después de todo. Mantenía relaciones con gente de hace más de seis años y ninguno mostraba queja alguna. Se habituaron a su forma de ser, hasta les gustaba cuando soltaba algún chascarrillo sarcástico cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Se reían sin sentirse agredidos por sus palabras.

Poseía el visto bueno de sus conocidos más cercanos como también de sus dos personas favoritas en el mundo: Sherry y Moira. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

A decir verdad nada, ni cambiaría ni tampoco se haría problema por los sentimientos de un tipo sensible que se divorció hace poco. Ella la pasó peor en algunos aspectos y se recuperó en cuanto pudo ponerse a ello… si es que el bastardo la dejaba. Si necesitaba más citas con el psicólogo pues que se las consiguiera.

Se adecentó el vestido floreado que llegaba hasta pasados los muslos, color crema con unas hermosas rosas rococó y hojas en el mismo. Le cubría los brazos hasta pasado la mitad de su pulgar; ¿Por qué esas prendas tan largas eran algo tan confortable? Era un toque primaveral en el frio invierno de DC, pero esa noche saldría por lo que decidió llevarlo puesto no importara la temperatura. ¿Se mearía del frio? Podía ser, sin embargo se lo aguantaría. Movió sus piernas comprobando lo bien que le calzaban las botas de caña alta, las cuales pasaban la rodilla, de color beis con tacón cuadrado el cual le daba al menos cinco o seis centímetros más de altura. Poseía brillos adheridos al mismo, giró nuevamente considerándose un bombón de primera fila.

Se rizó el cabello con ayuda de su amorosa hermana mayor, quien luego lo peinó para desarmar los risos excesivamente rígidos dejándole unas ondas sensuales en su melena achocolatada. Maquillaje suave en tonos amarronados era el complemento infaltable, dejándole lugar a un labial rojo furioso el cual era su favorito. Esa noche quería divertirse con la gente de toda la vida, en especial que era el cumpleaños de Jeremy y le había sugerido invitar a alguien de su lado ya que no tenía una pareja en ese momento. Como Ethan estaba en sus días de ser sensible se decantó por Dennis, de quien esperaba tener un encuentro de sexo casual al final de la fiesta.

¿La volvía loca? En realidad no, simplemente le encantaba esa caballerosidad como la dulzura a la hora de hacerla sentir una mujer joven con vitalidad a derrochar. Sus manos grandes como suaves siempre se paseaban por las curvas de sus caderas generándole un cosquilleo en el estomago muy agradable… También sabía usar muy bien el arma natural que le dieron a la hora de concebirlo. Le encantaba la estética retro de su persona, siendo un ávido seguidor de los años treinta quien imitaba constantemente los conjuntos como también el estilo masculino de dicha época. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad le recalcaba lo gracioso que era el bigote pequeño en sus labios; cuando se embriagaba cerca de él solía colocarse un mechón sobre el labio superior y jugaba a hablar como él.

Además era paciente con ella, demasiado si podía ser honesta.

Jugueteó con su pelo una vez más saliendo de la habitación de Moira, quien se arreglaba el cabello corto para dejarlo en una estética más atrevida a la usual. Enfundada en unos vaqueros los cuales simulaban ser cuero de color negro, junto con una chaqueta en color rojo con el cierre que atravesaba el pecho de derecha a izquierda, estaba atrevida como también sensual. Atrás quedaron los momentos en donde se vestía shorts demasiado cortos con medias de nylon negras o faldas demasiado ajustadas tan solo para volver loco al viejo Barry. Las botas hasta el tobillo con plataforma eran las favoritas de la castaña. «Es una lástima que la muy zorra calce menos. ¡Mierda, amo esas botas!»

Al verse mutuamente silbaron al unísono. La vibra de los setenta de su amiga se le antojaba adorable, mientras que la onda rockera usada por la mayor era exactamente el estilo que ansiaba imitar. Moira le cogió una mano haciéndola girar delante de ella. En la zona del bar Jeremy y Dennis soltaron sus respectivos halagos al par listo para divertirse.

—Mírate nada más: la niña adorable de las trencitas ahora es una mujer sexy lista para menear las caderas —exclamó para luego aplaudir, volteando e incitando a los caballeros a hacer lo mismo—. ¿Qué hombre no caerá rendido ante su presencia?

—Claramente yo no —replicó Jer, que encendía la batidora en el proceso de preparar tragos—. Se lo dejo al abuelo aquí a mi lado ya que tengo una prometida hermosa.

—Siempre caigo yo. ¿Es que no puede ser otro?

—No —replicaron los tres juntos.

—Hoy mi hermosa hermanita va a hacer el baile de apareamiento para atraer a algún candidato —le cogió por los brazos y estrechándola en los suyos—. Solo espero que sea digno de no merecer que le patee el culo.

—Imposible, el sexo masculino siempre va a ser estúpido.

Dennis protestó al fondo, dándole un trago al Cuba Libre destinado para su amiga. Volvió a escupir el contenido en forma de venganza. Chelsea le levantó el dedo medio mientras que Moira dejó escapar una mueca de asco en el instante donde la de ojos ámbar bebía sin problemas del mismo.

—Eres un asco, cielito.

—Hago peores cosas con él. Su saliva está en mi registro desde hace mucho. ¿Qué Jer no te hizo _eso_ nunca?

La otra soltó una risotada. Jeremy se acercó con un poco de vodka y jugo de naranja para su bella futura esposa.

— ¿Podemos ahorrarnos las charlas sexualmente explicitas? Polly va a venir y seguramente le contará a Barry todo lo que se diga en este lugar. Bastante con que el pobre tipo tiene que saber que _yo_ le propuse matrimonio a su hija mayor.

Los cuatro rieron. No era secreto que entre las hermanas Burton Polly era la informante de Barry frente a cualquier cosa. Chelsea lo aprendió a duras penas una vez en la cual su madre la castigó un mes sin salir por haberse hecho el primer tatuaje de todos con respecto al Fallout _sin avisarle_. Tachando la lista de las personas a las cuales les informó del hecho, Polly fue la más probable a la hora de abrir la boca. Desde ese momento no contaba mucho con ella a la hora de ser confidente; Moira era la tumba necesaria para cualquier secreto a contar. Salvo… «Salvo los que duelen demasiado para que se entere. O si lo hace va a descuartizar a la otra parte pese a que sería divertido verla matarlo sin asco. »

La Burton mayor encendió el estéreo de su living mientras instaba a su amiga a seguirla a un rincón un poco apartado. Deseaba preguntarle algo que le quemaba por dentro desde que vio algunas cosas raras, sin embargo esa noche no se cumplió en lo más mínimo. Chelsea se paró frente suyo dándole otro trago a la bebida, la cual se encontraba en su punto favorito sin importar las cosas asquerosas hechas por su amigo.

—Creí que traerías al nuevo en vez de la carta de hace ochenta años. Te juro que me sorprendiste.

—Jeremy pidió un invitado y seleccioné al mejor de todos. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —titubeó antes de soltar lo que tenía en la cabeza—, pensé que Ethan estaría aquí. Últimamente veía más publicaciones en _Instagram_ de ustedes dos juntos que cualquier otra cosa.

Chelsea exhaló molesta al pensar nuevamente en esa persona.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? No tengo ganas de pensar en él hoy que planeo divertirme.

El gesto de su amiga se descompuso dando paso a una ira creciente.

— ¿Te hizo algo?

La calmó a sabiendas de que era capaz de coger el coche e ir a darle una buena lección por su cuenta, sin mediar palabra de por medio.

—Calma. Solo se ofendió porque no entiende mi sentido del humor. Al parecer le duelen algunas respuestas o comentarios míos, es un flojo de mierda.

Respirando hondo un par de veces, Moira volvió a su estado anímico anterior.

—Nena, vienes tu y luego el acido sulfúrico en escala de pH.

Rieron; no le extrañaba el hecho narrado ya que comprendía en exactitud los sentimientos que un extraño podría tener con respecto a algunas contestaciones de Chelsea. Cuando fue desarrollando aquella personalidad no había momento en los cuales no chocaran, sin embargo se adaptó a la nueva Vickers no sin llevarse algunos chascos. Le parecía hasta normal descubrir que la nueva amistad de la castaña se hubiese sentido hasta insultado por ella.

Al final de cuentas todos los nuevos siempre lo hacían.

—Gracias, es un halago de mierda pero lo tomo igual. —Otro sorbo del trago—. Madre, hoy quiero olvidarme del drama innecesario bebiendo hasta que no recuerde quien soy y acostarme con el rubio que viste como mi abuelo al acabar la noche. Te lo confieso sin asco.

— ¿Y si finalmente resuelven las dudas y forman una pareja? Tanto sexo en una amistad se vuelve perjudicial. Mira a mi hermana con Thomas.

Polly tenía los aires de ser una carmelita descalza, sin embargo poseía un lado salvaje del cual solo sabían su hermana y Chelsea. La relación con Thomas comenzó de una forma no tan santa: sexo puro y lujurioso cuando podían, enfriándose poco a poco para dar paso a una bonita relación con mucho cariño de por medio. La menor de las Burton tenía un historial de salvajadas salvo que sentó cabeza una vez que sus sentimientos por el moreno afloraron.

—Ninguno quiere nada serio. Estamos bien así y seguiremos de esa forma pase lo que pase. Además: entre los dos tenemos algunos esqueletos en el pasado que todavía nos dan dolores de cabeza.

—Sigues sin convencerme de nada —aseguró luego de gesticular un movimiento para volver con los otros dos—. Eres la peor mentirosa de todas, no quedan dudas al respecto.

La joven se detuvo un momento con el ceño fruncido. ¿Es que todos querían que formara pareja con él?

—Es mi amigo con derechos, Moira. No le intereso para ser su novia.

¿Dennis reveló públicamente que era bisexual? Si no lo hizo no abriría la boca bajo ningún término para salvar su pellejo de ser la burla constante de sus amigos. La aludida la miró con una ceja enarcada junto con una sonrisa ladina; le creía tanto como que los cerdos volaban al sur para pasar el invierno. El timbre sonó, Jeremy atendió a Polly junto con su pareja y otro grupo de amigos que llegaban detrás de ellos.

La música subió lentamente de volumen mientras que las personas llegaban; Chelsea no le importó nada más en el momento en que el trago comenzó a surgir efecto desinhibiéndola de todo pudor. Uno de los motivos por el cual era querida en el grupo de los amigo mayores era por ser el alma de la fiesta una vez que perdía las ataduras de la seriedad.

Tragos vinieron y fueron en la ruta de las manos jóvenes, algunos llevaron algo para comer mientras bebían sin mayores controles. Las papas fritas con sabor a queso cheddar eran sus favoritas; sin darse cuenta se comió un paquete de doscientos gramos ella sola. Marcharon al club donde tenían una plaza VIP asegurada para ellos en la celebración de Jeremy, no sin antes abrigarse bien para no sufrir una gripe unos días después. Llegaron al lugar un rato después gracias a los conductores designados; los pobres tipos beberían gaseosas o jugos mientras los demás la pasaban fenomenal.

Sin embargo había un dicho el cual decía: "No es necesario beber para divertirse".

Formaron fila fuera con el agradable frio glaciar de principios de febrero. Comenzaban a llegar los reportes de una oleada de frio casi polar para la semana que cursarían. Con un tapado negro largo y cogida de la mano tibia de su "amigo con derechos" se la pasó bromeando con los demás acerca de cuanto tema tuviese lugar mientras esperaban ingresar. No hubo reparos: desde tópicos explícitos hasta sobre los gorilas que custodiaban la entrada del club.

Sin desaprovechar el momento encendió un cigarrillo antes de entrar, a sabiendas de las prohibiciones no tan cumplidas por parte del lugar bailable. Claramente a sus conocidos más allegados no les hacía gracia pero soltó un chiste tan bueno acerca de ella con el tabaco que no pudieron hacer más que reírse. Su apuesto amigo le apretó suavemente la mano en un momento para acercar sus labios al oído y pedirle que por esa noche no encendiera ni uno más; Chelsea lo miró divertida al tiempo que soltaba "si pudiera te fumaría a ti también" con tono meloso. A quien fue dirigida aquella frase soltó una risita algo incomoda.

El alcohol finalmente a dominó aéreas claves de su actitud. Años con ella y melosa era realmente insoportable.

Una vez en el primer lugar de la fila bajo un cielo estrellado, el anfitrión dio su nombre como también el número de reserva del piso con balcón hacia la pista de baile. El hombre con una musculatura enorme comprobó en un listado especial para luego correr la banda de terciopelo rojo dejándolos entrar. Mientras pasaban Dennis le aseguró sin duda alguna que el tipo rudo con músculos que parecían ruedas de un camión, era gay. Ante la sorpresa del comentario se lo quedó mirando con cejas levantadas, pidiéndole una explicación.

—Lo conozco de varios bares a donde frecuento. Tiene una pareja muy mona llamada Mark.

— ¿Ves por qué me encanta tenerte a mi lado? No sé qué haría sin ti.

El muchacho soltó una risotada. Pasaron por una sala anterior al ingreso al centro del local, donde una chica se encontraba tras un mostrador por si los invitados deseaban depositar sus abrigos ante el probable calor infernal de dentro. En un momento dado Dennis le cogió una nalga justo cuando volteó para avanzar estando distraída. La recibidora del gesto le cogió la mano colocándosela rápidamente en la cadera.

—Eres un atrevido, ¿Lo sabías?

—Te encanta mi desfachatez, no lo niegues.

—No niego ni afirmo.

Se abrieron paso por el gentío de jóvenes quienes bailaban al ritmo brutal de _God's Plan_ de _Drake_ que sonaba sin reparos por los altoparlantes. Esa canción sacaba el lado bailarín de la joven, quien fue dirigiéndose a la escalera por donde subía el resto meneando el cuerpo. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué canción de locos! Subieron prestándole atención a los escalones pequeños y empinados frente a sus ojos. En la oscuridad todo empeoraba.

Al llegar fue recibida por una copa de champaña fría, la cual sabía dulce y se convirtió en su kriptonita esa noche. Lo mejor (o peor) era que tendría un grifo abierto toda la velada; fluía como agua en un rio esa velada gracias al dineral pagada por el anfitrión, quien se acercó al balcón a menear el cuerpo con el beat especifico de la canción al tope de las listas en el país.

Se bebió toda la copa de un trago para luego pasar a otra. Polly la observaba atentamente y cuando estaba por finalizar la segunda se le acercó amablemente para pedirle que no fuera tan rápido. Inconscientemente se pasaba siempre por lo que intentaría evitar algún episodio pasado con la joven siendo llevada a rastras por la cantidad ingerida, o en las múltiples peleas de bar en donde la cosa escalaba muy rápido a un problema donde intervenían las fuerzas de la ley.

Le cogió una mano con dulzura junto con una sonrisa falsa impresa en sus facciones.

—Polly: no me jodas, hoy quiero perder un poco la conciencia.

Diciendo esto fue por más. No necesitaba un sermón todas las veces que consumiera. Parker la llamó horas antes de marcharse de la casa para pedirle autocontrol, a lo cual obviamente aseguró que así sería pese a decir internamente "sí, claro. Esta es mi noche y no pienso detenerme". ¡Tanto tiempo sin ir con ellos a una jodida fiesta o algo! A veces los adultos eran demasiado aburridos…

Bailó alocadamente cerca del área de descanso de la planta alta, donde se encontraban unos sofás modulares en colores rojos, azules y verdes, combinando la iluminación especial la cual brillaba a todo lo que daba. Siguió bailando con la mejor amiga de Jeremy, Lucy, la cual llevaba su melena negra en un moño a las apuradas. En el lugar cerrado con muchas personas dentro la temperatura fue en aumento, y con el cabello suelto que le llegaba hasta los hombros sintió una capa de sudor en la nuca que comenzó a extenderse por el resto de su cuerpo. Lo acomodó a como diera lugar para continuar la danza de música popular con el grupo al que conocía de años.

Moira arrastró a su amiga a hacer el espectáculo memorable cerca del borde del balcón, hirieron el tonto en más de una ocasión. La pasarían bien sin importar lo que aconteciera. La canción de ese momento acabó dando paso al típico sonido de un local bailable: dance y electrónica. _Tiësto_ hizo su entrada triunfal con _Secrets_ , favorita de la castaña, la cual soltó un grito eufórico moviéndose de un lado para el otro de manera un tanto excesiva. El grupo de jóvenes se le aproximó, las botellas comenzaron a aumentar en nivel; los conductores designados tenían su cuota de gaseosas o jugos aunque se divertían como sus pares con volumen etílico en sangre.

Pasó una hora en donde la joven no paró de tomar champaña. Se encontraba mareada en un nivel pronunciado, algunas "s" se deslizaban más de lo debido o entraba en una euforia excesivamente pronunciada. Nadie se quejó pero Moira y Polly comenzaron a echar un ojo más atento sobre ella. La rubia fue llevándose de su poder las copas o los tragos que ordenaba mientras podía o se encontraba distraída; la castaña se acercaba inocentemente con un poco de jugo ya que dentro estaba muy cargado siendo esencial una correcta hidratación.

La música cambió de ritmo nuevamente esa noche: a las dos de la mañana comenzaba a sonar algunos temas de _pop_ y _Trap._ Nadie evitó cantar al ritmo de _Havana_ , la canción más popular por la voz sensual de _Camila Cabello_.

En ese preciso horario fue el pie para comenzar a ejecutar danzas más sexys que incluían movimientos de cadera lentos y provocativos, piernas más separadas las cuales se movían poco aunque con un aire y sensuales movidas de cabello. Dennis se quedó mirando hacia otro lado apoyado en la barandilla unos segundos para recobrar el aire, escrutando con la mirada al público que meneaba las caderas con la misma intensidad de su amiga borracha. Vio ingresar más gente como también marcharse; era un flujo constante de jóvenes los cuales buscaban pasar un momento agradable con tragos y música en el medio. También ligar con algún desconocido o tener un encuentro casual con los mismos.

De todo el gentío que ingresaba distinguió rostros conocidos de la BSAA junto con ex compañeros de secundario. Le sorprendió encontrar a Marshall Jones con Isabella Tarantini juntos en un club como aquel; siempre frecuentaban lugares más tranquilos con música un poco menos ruidosa; Liam Marini hizo acto de presencia con su novia Samantha Frost y un grupo de amigos que antes jugaban básquet en las clases de educación física; viró el foco de atención a su adorada amiga quien bailaba de una forma sugerente sin prestar atención a nada ni nadie, no habría problemas esa noche o por lo menos no notó a los recién llegados. ¿Algún día se amigaría con ellos? Ni siquiera él, quien era su mano derecha en prácticamente todo, sabía a ciencia cierta porqué se enfadó.

Una posibilidad era la rotura del código de amigas por parte de Sammy al salir con su ex novio (solo cinco meses de pareja bastaban para que Chelsea se negara a dejarte salir con su ex) casi al final del último año.

Del trabajo vio algunos de los chicos de informática quienes se acercaban hablando con uno de ellos en el centro, visiblemente asombrado de estar allí metido. El aludido miraba en todas direcciones casi como si estuviera en alguna nave nodriza, o en una tienda de golosinas con diez años de edad. Lo reconoció en ese instante por las fotos que vio de su amiga el primero de enero pasado.

El recién llegado pareció notar los ojos azules posados sobre él, girando su foco de atención de forma instintiva hacia el aparente lugar de donde provenía la incomodidad; fue tan poco sutil que pasó la mirada a Chelsea, asombrándose sin ocultarlo de forma cómica. Ese fue el momento en donde decidió alejarse de su lugar ya que percibía los ojos del otro tipo mirándolo intensamente una vez su amiga dejó de ser importante para el otro. Fue por un trago de frambuesa a la barra exclusiva del lugar.

* * *

Ethan no estuvo seguro sobre la idea de salir a un club justamente en el febrero más frio de los últimos diez años, pero cedió ante las insistencias de Darío y Tim con el lema "no puedes encerrarte solo porque es invierno" o "disfruta de esa soltería de una buena vez". Supuso que sus amigos le estaban intentando hacer un rescate especial como si se tratara de un naufrago, quien vagaba sin rumbo por un océano azul sumamente profundo luego de un terrible naufragio. Necesitaba volver a vivir, y si de algo servía hasta en Texas le pedían a gritos por la idea de salir a tomar algo con alguien, fuera hombre o mujer, a divertirse. Walter hasta amenazó con ir a cogerse un vuelo para llegar a su nuevo lugar de residencia y darle una patada en los testículos si no se movía; debía dejar de posponer todo para después, porque si algo aprendió de salir vivito y coleando de Luisiana era que la vida era tremendamente preciada.

Así como la tienes, más rápido aún pueden arrebatártela con una pala, una moto sierra, o un lunático con calva que olía a mierda y te trataba como una.

Poder salir podía, eso era obvio; sin embargo lo aceptaba: se convirtió en lo que siempre odió de la noche a la mañana. Les dio la razón luego de meditarlo un ratito abrazando a su gata, aceptando la responsabilidad de tomar las riendas de su vida social nuevamente. Solo serían unas copas, lo acordado siempre estuvo en pie en su cabeza, y volvería a su apartamento en un horario razonable acostándose en tranquilidad luego de una velada placentera con sus colegas de trabajo.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta de los hechos se encontraban caminando por la acera yendo en dirección a un club el cual no conocía. La música proveniente del interior podía ser escuchada a una calle de distancia. Se pasó con las cervezas negras, sus favoritas, y ahora iba a bailar con el grupo de chavales provenientes del trabajo. ¡Qué loca era la vida!

Conoció a la flamante Suzie quien era un encanto de persona; contaba chistes de salón malísimos salvo que al final uno terminaba riéndose por lo tontos. Edwin y Orlando esperaban en la fila del exterior charlando entre ellos, oficiando de "guarda lugares" así el grupo lograba ingresar de manera más pronta. No faltaron las protestas de los demás esperando fuera al ver al tumulto de gente posicionándose delante de ellos, aunque Edwin conocía al gorila de la entrada ya que era viejo compañero de la escuela secundaria. Se lo comentó al grupo de recién llegados cuando un tipo alto de cabello negro se quejaba a viva voz sobre la intromisión de los demás, quien fue silenciado por un comentario molesto de Ethan un poco alegre.

Esperaron un rato más fuera ingresando alrededor de las dos treinta al lugar bailable.

Perdió la costumbre de los años locos sobre la oscuridad de un club nocturno de baile, se pudo dar cuenta de ello en el instante preciso cuando una pareja de jóvenes, acompañados por un envenenamiento etílico alto, chocaron contra él en el proceso de salida. Casi les pide disculpas salvo que ellos ya estaban en la acera riendo y empujándose. «Ah, la juventud… Lástima que ya tengo treinta.» A veces tenía un conflicto interno entre su pasado jovial de salir de parranda cada fin de semana y su vida actual de persona responsable, divorciado y con un empleo que estaba resultando demasiado estresante. Mas veces de las que estaba dispuesto a admitir ganaba su lado más "Marion", por desgracia.

«Que mierda… ¡Hoy me voy a divertir a como dé lugar!» Le importaba un rábano cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir en el medio: esa era _su_ noche. Podría conocer a una mujer linda con la cual conversar, probablemente comenzar una relación en el futuro y hasta presentársela a los terribles padres… O no. «Volvamos mejor a tierra, demasiado ensueño por hoy.» Siguió a su grupo hasta situarse en el medio del mismo, mirando hacia todos lados en búsqueda de una cara conocida. Registró toda la estancia colmada de personas, deteniéndose un instante en una de los balcones. Un sujeto alto, apuesto y con un peinado hacia los costados lo estaba mirando fijamente; le resultaba extrañamente familiar aunque también lejano como un mal sueño.

Alguien tenía relación con él y con el extraño observador; viró la mirada un momento descubriendo el nexo.

Su amiga meneaba las caderas de una forma atrevida, importándole poco la opinión de las demás personas en el VIP donde bailaba. Por lo poco visto (junto a la pésima iluminación) se la veía despampanante, el vestido suelto brillaba con las luces ultravioletas del lugar. Ni siquiera en ese fin del dos mil diecisiete la vio tan alocada; algo de él le recalcaba lo interesante de verle disfrutar sin inhibiciones de la noche. Era extraño verle así después de una semana de mierda donde no se atrevió a dar su brazo a torcer. Ethan estaba en lo cierto y era demasiado cabeza dura para ir a decirle "oye, me pasé un poco y te pido disculpas". Volvió su mirada al muchacho quien continuaba observándolo detenidamente, para luego alejarse de la barandilla de metal cromado.

¿Quién era? Seguramente eran conocidos porque se encontraban en el mismo lugar, no hacía falta ser un detective de _Scotland Yard_ para deducirlo. Algo descocado por la presencia no esperada continuó en dirección a su grupo, quienes se encontraban charlando pegados a la barra de bebidas. Orlando pedía una ronda de _shots_ de vodka para el grupo, invitaba él debido a la promesa de hacerlo si Ethan se dignaba a poner su culo en el club. Le entregaron un vaso pequeño a cada uno, lo tragó rápidamente evitando la quemazón intensa del líquido incoloro. De fondo música actual sonaba sin penas ni glorias; no conocía al autor debido a su preferencia de otras cosas.

Tim, quien cogía la mano de su pareja con dulzura, le sonrió al acabarse su ronda.

— ¡Esa es la actitud, hombre! —exclamó haciéndole un gesto al cantinero para darle otra—. Me agrada que hayas aceptado. Todos teníamos dudas sobre si estarías a la altura de la situación.

« ¿Es broma? ¿Todos estos críos le hablan al "tragador" profesional? Debo enseñarles a respetar a los veteranos.» Una vez recibió la nueva ronda la ingirió velozmente. En la ronda aplaudieron y vitorearon la hazaña.

—Ustedes no saben con quién hablan. —los señaló con su dedo acusador, echándose a reír después—. En la universidad las fiestas pasaban primero por mí y después el resto se sumaba.

Darío silbó asombrado.

— ¡Buena, jefecito!

—Seguro se las follaba a todas este ganador —convino Steven.

—El popular de la fraternidad, no se diga más.

— ¿Seguro que debo tragarme eso? No te creo nada, Eth.

—Es que ustedes no me tienen paciencia ni respeto —balbuceó al tiempo que pedía otra ronda comunal; esa vez iba a su nombre. Todos se miraron con una sonrisa disimulada en el rostro—. Seguro me ven como el divorciado aburrido que soy ahora. ¡Pero créanme! Los barriles de cerveza no duraban nada conmigo alrededor.

—Cuesta creerlo, lo admitimos.

— ¿Ven? —meneó la cabeza divertido—. Tienen que prestar atención a sus mayores, niños. Aprendan de ellos.

El grupo estalló en carcajadas. La estaba pasando fenomenal, todo lo acontecido se le estaba volviendo más y más divertido conforme pasaban el tiempo o los tragos. Varias rondas después comenzaron a bailar sin más inhibiciones. Veía muchas mujeres hermosas quienes lo miraban de forma sugerente; ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó de la última vez que ligó con una? Uf, ya perdió la cuenta. Era libre ¿No? Podría entablar una conversación tranquila con alguna de ellas y ver que surgía.

La vida continuaba después de Mia. _Su_ vida continuaba después de ella.

Arriesgar el culo para nada, por una sinvergüenza que lo hizo pasar la peor de las humillaciones frente a desconocidos. Ahora era una persona distinta, menos crédula que el enamoradizo y estúpido Ethan del pasado. Era otro, quien podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana; ya no se metía en un viaje de cientos de kilómetros para encontrar al aparente amor de su vida, perder una mano como también su humanidad. No, ese idiota se esfumó una vez que firmó el acta de divorcio. ¿Qué haría para celebrar ese nuevo comienzo?

Buscar a alguien para pasar el rato; se merecía un poco de acción una vez al mes. Él solo no bastaba, necesitaba encontrar una compañera con la cual disfrutar de la vida… Al menos un rato de la misma.

No se dio cuenta de la aproximación a un grupo de señoritas ni tampoco como una de ellas lo encaraba. ¿Tan pasado se encontraba en ese punto?

Seguía vislumbrándose en su mente una imagen, no importara que estuviera bailando con una morena de cabello negro, buen trasero y de baja estatura. Unas caderas espectaculares meneando en la altura lo perseguían sin descanso ahora que se encontraba con cierto estado de ebriedad. Un vestido fluorescente con un cabello repleto de ondas libidinosas, una mujer libre de hacer cuanto le diera en gana. «Una mujer con un carácter desagradable y comentarios fuera de lugar, pero que ofrece su corazón a alguien que no conoce.» Basta, ahora estaba en otra cosa: esa fémina quien echaba su trasero más cerca de su propio cuerpo. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¡Uf! No tenía idea, salvo que la mujer se veía despampanante con un vestido de lentejuelas ceñido al cuerpo y tacones aguja de esos que volvían loco. Preguntó su nombre un vez que esta se volteó a encararlo.

—Valerie, ¿Y tú?

«Hermoso nombre para una muchacha sensual.»

—Ethan. Encantado.

Valerie se arrimó más; sus camaradas de juerga miraban la situación a lo lejos, comentando sobre las dos partes en un momento tan crucial. ¡Qué suertudo el tejano!

— ¿Qué te trae por estos lados, Ethan?

«No tengo ni puta idea. Una nueva vida quizá.»

—Nada en especial. ¿Frecuentas mucho estos lados?

La morena se echó a reír de forma sugerente.

—Más de lo que podría admitir. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Treinta, ¿Tú?

—Veintiséis.

«Soy un cabrón, me las busco más jóvenes desde que tengo memoria…» No era tanta diferencia; los demás deberían guardar sus opiniones en los bolsillos ya que a él no le importaba. No necesitaba una edad determinada de dos años menor para salir con él, o liarse con.

— ¿Sabes? Tengo la impresión que tú quieres lo mismo que yo: una noche rápida y sin implicaciones a largo plazo.

La miró con una sonrisa ladina, eso sí que era acelerado.

—Puede que sí y puede que no. ¿Qué tal si lo averiguas?

La otra sonrió de forma atrevida, paseó sus manos por los hombros enfundados en su infalible chaqueta de cuero negro. Hombre con clase, sin duda alguna. Sería una linda experiencia si se lo permitía. Fue él quien quiso enterrar los demonios del pasado como las imágenes que se repetían cual película infinita en su cabeza, aproximando el rostro al de ella.

Y la besó.

* * *

Veía todo de forma extraña, como si estuviera bajo el agua; la cabeza parecía al borde de estallar de tanto bailar y beber alcohol como una desquiciada. Pasarla bien siempre tenía sus consecuencias por lo que se quedó aferrada a la barandilla con deseos de soltar un poco de liquido dentro de su estomago. «Mierda, otra vez me siento mal.» Nadie podía culparla ya que bebió de nuevo más de la cuenta; la única responsable era Chelsea Vickers de la borrachera de Chelsea Vickers. Tosió un par de veces, respiró profundo otro par para finalmente mirar hacia el frente donde ocurría otra fiesta. Los balcones esa noche se encontraban repletos, se veía a la legua que los anfitriones de cada uno querían lo mejor de lo mejor aquel sábado en la noche.

Tosió, tragándose el acido contenido gástrico que pugnaba por salir; se le apetecía un cigarro. «Dennis me pidió que me detuviera, y si quiero hacerlo con él va a ser mejor que le haga caso.» Si, podría no consumir nicotina dentro del lugar bailable (estaba prohibido por ley nacional fumar en lugares cerrados, aunque NADIE dentro del club hacía caso a lo establecido en la misma) pero le costaría un buen revolcón con su amigo. Si se iba fuera a "tomar aire" encendería uno, sin cometer una infracción ni fastidiar a su amigo con derechos… O a los demás quienes le controlaban cada instante de la noche.

Mierda, era realmente incomodo ser el puto centro de atención cuando precisamente intentaba evitar eso.

Comenzó a pasear la mirada por las cabezas bajo sus pies generando en la cabeza una buena escusa para salir a "respirar aire puro". Creía discernir una mayor cantidad de público femenino que masculino, la mayoría del mismo vestía igual o más fresco que ella. Sin dudas era la regla de siempre: vestir provocativa para llamar más la atención. Esa noche se sintió con deseos de vestir haciendo una clara referencia a la moda de mil novecientos setenta, no se enfundó en shorts negros demasiado ceñidos o tops. «Basta, no estoy en posición de juzgar y menos en mi estado.» Sonrió de forma estúpida para luego sentir un toque suave en el hombro; volteó y sonrió al mejor amigo que podía tener.

Este le tendió un batido de naranja repleto de hielo molido en búsqueda de disminuir la intoxicación alcohólica. Lo aceptó bien a gusto ya que deseaba deshacerse del gusto asqueroso dentro de la garganta.

—Eres un encanto, ¿Lo sabías?

El aludido rió.

—Siempre dices lo mismo cuando estas ebria. Y si, lo sé desde que te conozco.

Lo abrazó con fuerza; fue correspondida sin ninguna objeción.

—Rrrealmente no ssé qué haría ssin ti, D. Eres el _mejorrr amigo de la viddda_ que podrrría pedir.

Allí iba de nuevo. El rubio apoyó sus caderas contra la baranda mientras cruzaba sus brazos de forma paciente.

—Yo tampoco comprendería el sentido de la existencia si no estuvieras con nosotros hoy, Chels. Descuida, no es momento de hablar de cuestiones filosóficas.

—Ay, erres un aburrido… —dio un trago largo; se atragantó al final del mismo—. Si no follaras tan bien te tildaría de abuelo.

— ¿Lo hago? Guau, el mejor cumplido para mi masculinidad, sin dudas. —La miró con deseo—. ¿Tu casa o la mía?

— ¡Uf, que pregunta! —Lo picó—. La mía, seguro están tus padres muy atento a la hora que llegas.

—Mira cielito: si llego con una vagina a casa se pondrán felices. Es lo que buscan desde que les comenté sobre el culo de uno de los compañeros de papá.

—Tú también… Pobres almas sin descanso. ¡Igualmente creí que lo aceptaban!

—Lo hacen, pero recuerda que soy hijo único y el deseo de tener nietos de forma "natural" prima más que cualquier grato deseo hacia mí saliendo con un hombre.

—Es una lástima que piensen así. ¿Qué hay si decides no darles ese gusto?

—Nada, igualmente está presente siempre que hablamos en la mesa, o tomando un café de merienda.

Le pasó una mano comprensiva por su hombro ancho y musculoso. Se la cogió con suavidad, llevándola a su boca para darle un suave beso en el dorso. ¡Dichoso sea quien se quede con el señor Atkins! Súbitamente el rubio recordó algo.

—Oh, tus amiguitos de toda la vida están aquí al igual que el nuevo ese. ¿Sabías que Marshall sale con Isabella? Sigo sin entender cómo un idiota ultra machista puede congeniar con una feminista de primera.

« ¿Está aquí? Alto: ¿Qué mierda?»

— ¿Ethan? —dijo sorprendida; la tomó por sorpresa más de lo que pudiera imaginar—. ¿Ese cura sin título está aquí dentro?

Le propuso salir a finales de enero pero el muy hijo de puta dijo que no ya que "no sabía si estaría listo para ir a algún lado de noche".

— ¿Es el alto, rubio, con nariz medio fea? —la castaña asintió enérgicamente—. Lo vi pasar hace un rato con un grupo de personas. También aparecieron el diablo y su sabueso.

«Me importa una mierda la zorra de Sammy con el imbécil "mal hacedor" de trabajos orales de Liam. ¿Qué carajo hace Ethan en un lugar como este?» La noticia le sacó de las casillas positivas al haberse enterado; el júbilo de saberse acompañante de su mejor amigo se le fue instantáneamente. Éste pudo percibirlo más rápido que un parpadeo, se descruzó de brazos y tomó sus extremidades.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Mierda, parece que viste un fantasma!

Estaba… Sorprendida de forma no grata. No podía ocultarlo por más intentos hechos. El alcohol acrecentaba su malestar en un mil por ciento sin detenerse, en ese instante deseó no haber tomado tanto.

— ¿Recuerdas a donde iban?

— ¡Yo qué sé hacia donde caminaban! —Contestó levantando las manos—. Actúas como si fuera tu novio y no te avisó sobre su vuelta por aquí.

« ¿Tan histérica estoy? Lo próximo a beber va a ser otro jugo de naranja.»

—Solo dime aproximadamente donde lo viste. Por donde caminaba.

Bufó incomodo, meneando la cabeza mientras se separaba del borde. Giró sobre sus talones pidiéndole con un gesto acercarse a su lado; lo hizo y siguió las palabras que le daba. Al lado de un pilar fue la primera vez en donde sus miradas se encontraron, luego fue caminando en línea recta pasando el pasillo que daba a los baños, perdiendo su rastro un rato después. La de ojos ámbar trazó el camino recorrido con dificultad desde la puerta hasta lo último vislumbrado por Dennis, quien comenzaba a pedir una explicación por la actitud tan errática al mencionar ese nombre.

¿Era el ligue de su amiga y no lo sabía? Chelsea le contaba absolutamente todo, o al menos eso creía. La forma en la cual su rostro se descompuso superaba con creces la vez en donde él estaba borracho y le informó sobre Joe caminando de la mano con otra chica. Esa noche sí que había metido la pata.

Atenta a lo descrito siguió un imaginario rubio por la zona hasta tomar dos conclusiones: o fue al bar con ese grupo o estaba entre el gentío. Debido a la sala pobremente iluminada por las luces de colores no logró saber las identidades de la ronda pegada a la barra, pero claramente estos sabían de su presencia porque al menos uno de ellos miraba fijamente en su dirección. En un momento una luz estroboscopica se encendió en la zona dándole flashes de apenas segundos para adivinar los gestos, descubriendo con asco la presencia de Orlando en el lugar. «Puaj, y yo que la estaba pasando bien…» Él tanto no le importaba, sin embargo el junto con Edwin fueron los artífices de la salida "divertida de Ethan".

«La monja no recibida seguramente está pensando en que las chicas van demasiado flojas de ropa y… ¡Hijo de puta!» Desvió la mirada del desagradable Orlando para descubrir a alguien muy parecido a Ethan (si es que no era el mismísimo rubio) dándole lata a una morena con un buen trasero mucho más baja que él. En un momento dado estos dos se acercaron demasiado y comenzaron a ligar sin asco alguno frente a todo el mundo; lo sintió como una especie de puñalada extraña en el pecho, cosa que la dejó descocada por no entender exactamente el por qué. Se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para no decir nada, se alejó de repente de la barandilla como si hubiese vuelto a ver al mismísimo Wesker entre el gentío.

Dennis no fue tonto y estudió su reacción detalladamente. Su amiga necesitaba clases de cómo ocultar sus emociones bajo cualquier termino; realmente no podía creer cuan obvia era en algunas ocasiones. Aunque se preguntaba exactamente qué pasaba entre ellos dos para verla reaccionar así. La joven trastabilló una vez mientras retrocedía respirando entrecortadamente; la reina del drama de la secundaria volvía como nunca antes. El vaso de plástico alto se resbaló de sus dedos desparramando el contenido una vez tocó el suelo, Jeremy junto con su amigo Ronald le preguntaron si estaba bien. Asintió poco convencida de su propia afirmación.

« ¿Por qué mierda me duele el pecho? Es mi amigo, no mi novio.» No tenía la más mínima idea, la respuesta se encontraba bajo metros en una profundidad donde se escondían sus más viejos secretos. Necesitaba un cigarrillo, o mejor aún: la cajetilla entera. Un porro sería mejor; vomitar para rematarlo. Giró sobre sus talones caminando de forma inestable hasta donde se encontraban las pertenencias de todos. Rebuscó entre la pila de abrigos el suyo y su bolso pequeño donde se hallaba lo más preciado para ella. «Mierda, necesito hasta un buen porro.» Deseaba poder borrar esa imagen de su cabeza o al menos poder esconder la impresión dada a los demás; actuaba exactamente igual a lo que ella juró nunca más volver: igual a la reina del drama de los últimos años de secundario.

Se colocó la gabardina negra con prisa y luego su bolso con correa en forma de cadena. Sus amigas se preocuparon al verla actuar así, acercándose para intentar descubrir si algo fue mal y si se marchaba ya.

—Voy a tomar aire fresco, chicas. Vuelvo en un ratito.

Bajó a trompicones la escalera metálica haciendo un ruido inimaginable camuflado por la música. Quería desaparecer, ser tragada por la tierra mientras cruzaba con velocidad la marea humana de cuerpos danzantes. Estaba cerca de la entrada en el momento en que una mano pequeña se aferró a su brazo, volteando sorprendida de forma no feliz ante el agarre. Sammy le sonreía con tristeza en ese momento, hablándole de algo que no entendía ni oía en ese momento; se soltó de forma violenta en el instante en que su mirada cruzó una molesta de Liam por el mal trato. Levantó su dedo medio hacia él para luego librarse de la rubia bajita con un simple "no tengo tiempo para ti, puta". Se apresuró a cruzar el umbral de la puerta doble negra.

El frio la azotó como nunca antes. Exclamó un par de groserías mientras se encogía un poco. Dentro llevaba el pelo recogido salvo que optó por liberarlo una vez que abotonó su abrigo. Abrió apresurada el bolso cogiendo la caja pequeña de color negro, la abrió y llevó un cilindro de forma violenta a su boca. Trató de encenderlo por un rato recordándose otra vez la necesidad de comprar un nuevo encendedor descartable. Tenía las manos congeladas por lo que el calor de la llama al lograr componerse fue demasiado lindo para ese momento de histeria no comprensible. Guardó lo que no necesitaba y cogió el móvil a continuación; tenía al menos cuatro mensajes nuevos de Ethan que preguntaba tres veces si estaba libre esa noche para charlar, finalizando con un "bien, sigue enojada si quieres". « ¿Yo soy la enojada ahora? ¡Él es la puta que no entiende de humor!»

Quería golpearlo muy fuerte, darle el derechazo de su vida en el mentón con la posibilidad de partírselo de una buena vez. Darle en la nariz con la zurda a continuación rompiéndosela y haciéndole un favor inmenso. Dejarlo tendido en la fría acera de Washington para enseñarle que Chelsea Vickers no bromeaba en absoluto cuando se enojaba "de verdad". Una _bolsa de cuernos_ no podía hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Buscó en su lista de contactos el maldito nombre del sureño, presionándolo iniciando una llamada. Tres pitidos y el contestador respondió por él; no se rindió por tres intentos consecutivos, recibiendo la respuesta de quien consideraba su amigo hasta minutos antes.

Ah, si fuera actriz sería lo mejor en dramas sin sentido.

— ¿Qué pasa? —el ruido del interior se colaba por el auricular.

—Hijo de puta mal nacido, bolsa de cuernos caminante —gritó a viva voz siendo observada por las personas quienes intentaban ingresar ya tarde al club—. ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? Das asco, Ethan Winters. Espero que goces dándole maquina a esa zorra de pelo negro con quien te estás liando.

Al otro lado se hizo un silencio espectral.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—Oh, ¿Te aburriste de ella y quieres un plato fuerte? Ven afuera si tienes los huevos bien colocados.

—Enseguida.

Colgó presionando demasiado fuerte la pantalla de su móvil de unos tres años. Los colores danzaron en la misma. Deseaba arrojarlo al medio de la calzada de forma violenta para pisarlo repetidas veces así saciaba su ira. Lástima que le tenía un aprecio demasiado alto por ser lo primero que compró con sus ahorros de muchos años. Pisoteó unas veces el lugar donde se encontraba de pie dándole caladas furiosas al cilindro blanco. « ¡Me congelo el culo! ¡¿Por qué soy tan adicta a esto?!» Arrancó el cigarrillo de su boca para lanzarlo lejos. Estaba haciendo un espectáculo de borrachina demasiado bueno para los transeúntes que anhelaban ingresar.

Solo debían atenerse a ser un poco más pacientes para verdadero show.

* * *

Ethan recibió la llamada furiosa de la castaña en el momento en que Valerie deslizó sus manos directo a las nalgas redondas que poseía. Estaba masajeándolas con gusto hasta que el puto móvil lo sacó de su concentración. Se encontraba cachondo, necesitaba el contacto de su masculinidad con la feminidad de alguien enseguida o explotaría. Vio el nombre en la pantalla dejando ver una cara de fastidio; lo guardó nuevamente. ¿Ahora se dignaba a devolverle los mensajes? Ya era tarde, demasiado para ser honesto. Su acompañante no se mosqueó ni nada por el estilo ante la intromisión de la llamada. Lo malo era que no quería hacerlo; la mocosa malcriada debería esperar o dejar de molestarlo por una noche.

Valerie le pasó su número como también la dirección de su casa para continuar "lo empezado" cuando le estuviera bien. Replicó que su apartamento le sería mejor lugar; podría pagarle el taxi o _Uber_ que tomara. Solo quería follar con alguien de una buena vez. Algo esa semana le indicó que comprara preservativos y se felicitó a sí mismo por la hazaña. La morena volvió con sus amigas unos momentos, dejándolo libre para contestar el cuarto llamado a las tres de la mañana. La voz violenta le sacó de quicio pero lo que más le hirió fue escuchar "bolsa de cuernos". « ¿Así quiere jugar? Veamos quién tiene más dentro de la puta bolsa.» Se deslizó por la multitud con tranquilidad, pensando en qué decirle a quien cortaba su puto ligue.

Al salir la vio pisoteando como una pequeñita regañada por no poder hacer lo que ella quería. Se acercó con tranquilidad hacia la belleza despampanante quien le estaba sacando de quicio. Pareció percibirlo en ese instante ya que volteó de forma automática con rostro desencajado. Esta se aproximó a él con rapidez para colocar sus manos en el pecho y empujarlo hacia atrás juntando toda la fuerza posible. Trastabilló encontrando el equilibrio en el acto.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema? —espetó, soltándose de su nuevo embiste—. ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que puede divertirse un rato?

— ¿Jesús te lo permite? —Se quedó en su sitio confundido; la ebria frente a él gruño de forma graciosa—. ¡Se suponía que te quedarías en tu casa!

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Mi madre?

—Si lo fuera ya tendrías tu merecido, hijo de puta.

— ¡Oh, nena! Tú no puedes matar a una mosca ni porque te lo propusieras.

—Claro, ahora se te pegan las palabritas estúpidas que esos idiotas que tienes por compañeros andan diciendo. ¿Qué falta? ¿"Chelsea es una zorra que abre las piernas a quien se le ponga en frente"?

Se pasó las manos por el cabello corto con rabia. Los muchachos de prevención desestimaron toda atención puesta anteriormente por ser una de las cosas más típicas de ver: una pelea de pareja con muchas copas encima.

— ¿Por qué todo gira en torno a ti? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres el incordio más grande con forma de persona que vi en mi puta vida!

«Es un incordio de esos que están buenísimos. Carajo, esas botas le van de maravilla…»

— ¿Y por qué no te fuiste en el momento en que lo descubriste? ¿Eh? ¿O es que te da miedo estar en DC sin tu mamita?

¡Con su madre no! Podía ser un dolor de culo, perseguidora, clasista, elitista y mucho más pero no le permitiría bajo ningún término que se metiera con ella. Él no andaba gritando lo muy fastidiosa que resultaba Emily a sus ojos, pese a lo mucho que le gustaría hacerlo.

— ¿Quién carajo te crees que eres para hablar de alguien a quien no conoces? ¿O es que te lo enseñaron en tu casa?

— ¿Acaso importa cómo me educaron? —Soltó una carcajada—. Ethan: eres patético. Me sorprende que una mujer te preste atención en lo más mínimo. ¡En serio!

—Seguramente me dan más atención que a ti, querida. ¡El tipo que te acompaña arriba debe tener unos huevos de primera para andar arrastrándolos luego de hablar contigo!

Quienes esperaban no querían perderse un solo segundo de la discusión más ridícula de la historia dentro del club Heist Night. ¡Hasta se reían por lo bajo! Ambos no se daban cuenta del ridículo que pasaban ante tanta gente; si no estuvieran borrachos probablemente estarían apenados por su comportamiento.

— ¿Tú crees que no lo noto? Es demasiado obvio que soy molesta para la mayoría de los seres humanos, pero al menos no ando dando clases de refinamiento como tú. —se encaminó hacia la puerta visiblemente ofendida; recordó algo, girando sobre sus talones para volver a encararlo—. ¿Sabes algo? Me arrepiento de haber hablado contigo. Seguramente hubieras estado mejor pudriéndote en esa mierda aséptica de cuarto _tu_ _solo_.

«Pero a mi si me gustó hablar contigo.» Ebrio sin duda alguna era una contradicción caminante. Deseaba decírselo aunque dentro de él existía ese lado maldito que le impedía expresarlo. No se molestó en detenerla cuando se encaminó hacia la entrada; Chelsea caminó dando pisadas fuertes contra el suelo, insultó a un tipo parado detrás del vallado de terciopelo quien se reía de ella e ingresó sin mirar atrás. Trató de tranquilizarse pese a estar bastante bebido, ingresando después producto del intenso frio que sentía. Encontró nuevamente a Valerie cerca del pasillo de los baños mandando un mensaje a algún desconocido. Le sonrió pícaramente al verlo volver; cogió su mano con suavidad para volver a ligar con él.

Antes de las tres cuarenta y cinco fue a notificar al grupo con el que llegó que se marcharía a casa, nadie hizo referencia a la acompañante de esa noche, detrás de él acomodándose el cabello; las intenciones eran claras como el agua. Pidieron un taxi, tonteando en el asiento trasero del mismo como dos adolescentes de instituto.

¡Que le dieran a esa mocosa maleducada! Él no era una monja ni mucho menos, solamente esperaba ciertos tipos de comportamiento de los otros. ¿Era tan complicado de entender? Se ve que para el cerebro quemado por el cigarrillo de la castañita sí. Llegaron a destino con deseos de ir a por más, subieron hasta su piso correspondiente. Los pasillos estaban desiertos por lo que no se molestaron al manosearse un poco. Montaría un espectáculo digno de mirar para los entrometidos vecinos si se encontraban detrás de una mirilla curiosa. Deslizó sus manos por debajo del vestido y del tanga negro con cintas de encaje. Valerie gimió suavemente ante el tacto pecaminoso. Posó una mano sobre su entrepierna, excitándolo.

De los labios pasó al cuello con deseos de avanzar más y más. Se detuvieron únicamente cuando él rebuscó las llaves en su bolsillo; ingresando con rapidez para poner fin a las ganas de pasarla bien como dos adultos responsables.

* * *

Si, ahora estaba enfadada con él. ¿Quién se creía que era? En realidad no podía pensar con claridad pero suponía que ese malestar en el pecho era enojo. Volvió al balcón con sus amigos para continuar pasándola bien hasta que decidieran marcharse. La fiesta no menguaba en ningún momento por lo que se obligó a poner buena cara y continuar. El show debía seguir pese a que deseara gritar como loca a todos los presentes cuan enojada estaba. Al final el tabaco sanador no cumplió su función ni mucho menos, esa vez le asqueó un poco por el mal momento para encenderlo. Se acercó a la barra para reclamar un Sex on the Beach al cantinero, quien bailaba suavemente al tiempo que preparaba las bebidas. Se lo acabó con desesperación recibiendo los vítores de Duncan, amigo de Moira desde que regresó a Estados Unidos, más ebrio que ella.

Se alejó para luego aproximarse a su objetivo principal: Dennis. El tipo estaba sentado revisando su móvil en uno de los sofá modulares, acariciando su bigote pequeño con tranquilidad antes de la llegada disruptiva de su amiga. Su rostro denotaba enojo al igual que un deseo de mantenerlo en secreto; le sonrió mientras ella se tomaba de un solo trago el resto del vaso alto. Se sentó sobre su regazo, dejando el recipiente sobre una mesa de café de vidrio. Pasó sus manos por el cuello aproximando sus labios peligrosamente a los suyos.

— ¿Ya?

—Uf, necesito descargarme un poco.

Colocó su mano delante de la boca cuando la a castaña se aproximó a niveles alarmantes a la suya. Esta resopló.

— ¿Vas a contarme qué te pasó?

—Quizá mañana, ahora quiero besos como los que recibe Moira de Jeremicito.

Ambos estaban enfrascados en una discusión de bocas con una probabilidad alta de haber lengua en el medio. Demasiado acaramelados para un público menor, Chelsea supuso que su mejor amiga estaría rendida a los pies de Jeremy cuando acabara el jolgorio. Se despertaría un mensaje comunicándole lo bien que se la pasó anoche con su chico de cabello negro, como siempre que salía y bebía de más. El rubio soltó una carcajada entregándose al placer de besarla. Sus labios se fundieron en un húmedo beso casi francés con la participación estelar de la excitación sexual.

Chelsea realmente decía que los besos de Dennis eran incomparables. Demasiado buen besador para ser su amigo, demasiado bueno en la cama para no ser su pareja. Lo adoraba más de lo que podía admitir, y mientras sus manos pequeñas se colaban por el cuello de la camisa blanca su mente analizaba lo mucho que lo quería. Sintió un cosquilleo por la zona de la entrepierna que fue acrecentándose a medida que el intercambio salivar aumentaba en intensidad. El de ojos azules no logró evitar el despertar de su miembro masculino.

Debía ser honesto: su amiga lo encendía bastante. Era la representación terrenal de una diosa griega, además de ser implacable en la cama. Depositó sus manos curiosas en su trasero, viajando por debajo del vestido floreado hasta sentir las bragas de satén rosadas. Infiltró las mismas, arrancándole un suspiro a su acompañante quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Le gustaba la decisión de la joven a la hora de buscar placeres más allá de lo permitido para todo público. Exigente salvo que sabía compensar el esfuerzo hecho por él cuando se encontraban en el lecho. Con sus yemas trazó un mapa mental del tipo de braga como también del recorrido seguido; justamente tenía la única que consideraba su favorita a la hora de reunirse con ella de manera íntima. El encaje lo volvía loco y ese par poseía el elemento de su destrucción.

La joven retrocedió en su avance por el cuello hasta llegar al torso musculoso del muchacho; estaba en increíble condición física y el paquete de seis en su abdomen era una delicia táctil. Dejó descansar su entrepierna sobre la zona en alce de él, arrancándole un suspiro lento pero colmado de placer. ¿Qué había de malo en ligar en un club nocturno? Todos lo hacían tarde o temprano.

Dennis no pudo tolerar mucho rato más la sesión de besos apasionados vislumbrado por todos, le pidió al cabo de un rato marcharse ya que se encontraba demasiado listo para proceder a las ligas mayores. Se despidieron con un saludo rápido de los otros invitados, llamando un taxi desde el interior, aguardando contra una pared interna brindándose caricias por brazos, piernas y zonas prohibidas. La oscuridad era el aliado de Atkins justo cuando su mano encontró la entrepierna de Chelsea. Esta tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar cuando sintió movimientos circulares sobre la zona de su clítoris, apartándolo segundos después con un beso fugaz.

Salieron a la calle gélida con velocidad en el momento en que el coche amarillo esperaba por ellos a un costado. Abordaron el asiento trasero susurrándose las cosas hermosas por hacer esa noche, parecía un trayecto infinito hasta la residencia de una planta con paredes exteriores de ladrillo. La de orbes ámbar estaba cachonda cuando llegaron a la manzana de su casa, sonriendo presurosamente al momento de pagar al chofer. Cogió las llaves de la puerta embocándole a la primera al orificio de entrada, giró dos veces e ingresaron a la cálida casa con premura.

Cerró la puerta rápidamente, recibiendo la total atención del joven de ojos zafiro. Se le acercó cual imán al hierro sin poder evitar el poder eléctrico.

Las manos enormes y firmes de Dennis se posaron automáticamente en las nalgas de la chica, masajeándolas con firmeza mientras atraía su cuerpo hacia el suyo. Chelsea pudo sentir la calentura por encima de la ropa; introdujo su mano suave y delicada por las telas del pantalón negro de vestir. Pasó la barrera del bóxer azul Francia encontrando la carne caliente de su miembro duro. Lo sostuvo con firmeza, jugueteó con él, mientras éste le bajaba la cremallera del vestido floreado, dejándolo caer al suelo como si fuera un trapo inútil. No le serviría en nada para las cosas que haría a ese cuerpo femenino desarrollado. Cogió un seno con fuerza, besando su cuello en dirección ascendente y descendente; paseó esos besos lujuriosos por el hombro siendo desvestido con prisa por la castaña.

Camisa y camiseta tipo tanque se desplomaron sobre el suelo de madera clara.

La mano libre recorrió su espalda, cintura y caderas, desviándose hacia el centro por las bragas. La extremidad se infiltró en la zona erógena de la joven, encontrando el punto central de su diversión con la yema de los dedos. Trazó movimientos circulares sobre el mismo arrancándole un gemido. Se vio forzada a detener su marcha a la hora de desvestirlo por las sensaciones cálidas que llegaban a su cerebro desde sus partes íntimas. Introdujo un dedo en el interior húmedo, se vio obligada a morder su piel ante el tacto recibido.

El rubio se detuvo, quitándole el sostén con movimiento ágil de años de práctica. El torso musculoso gracias al entrenamiento era una delicia táctil, besó su pecho con suavidad una y otra vez. Bajó el cierre del pantalón dejándolo caer en libertad. Su boca de labios delgados recorrió el hombro dañado por la herida de bala que atravesó la carne; le parecía único, característica infaltable para definir a quien era Chelsea Vickers. La primera vez que lo hicieron le causó un impacto difícil de describir, la segunda fue un poco más fácil y logró encontrar el equilibro de placer más adelante sobre esa marca permanente. Le cautivaba en sobremanera dedicar a ese punto accidental la mayor atención posible; la castaña se sentía viva cada vez que sus fauces brindaban cariño a esa maldita marca circular. El contacto húmedo de esos labios rojizos creó una corriente eléctrica que la atravesó con la fuerza de un rayo.

Tomó su rostro nuevamente para besarlo con lujuria, casi como si se le escapara si no liberaba todo el calor que se agolpaba en su interior. La alzó, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cadera y sintiendo el miembro despierto en su zona íntima. Chocaron contra la puerta, Chelsea no perdió el tiempo de morder sus labios con suavidad. Él bajó hacia su seno, introduciéndolo y lamiendo la extensión de piel. No dejó un solo espacio sin probar; succionó con fuerza la areola junto con el pezón, esto envió una sensación eléctrica nuevamente haciéndole humedecer. Lanzó un gemido fuerte en cuanto mordió la punta.

¡Mierda, como lo quería! El muy hijo de puta sabía cómo hacerla gemir con ganas, dejarla ansiosa para cuando finalmente se fueran a la cama a hacerlo desenfrenadamente. Por eso lo adoraba y confiaba plenamente en él para tener sexo: porque conocía sus gustos al igual que se desempeñaba muy bien a la hora de ponerlos en práctica. La dejó bajar a pedido de la misma, siendo hora de devolver el favor manual.

Bajó su bóxer, cogiéndolo y practicando movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Gimió roncamente, Chelsea se arrodilló hasta alcanzarlo e introducirlo en su boca. Probó, succionó y jugó con él, entreteniéndose con el glande un rato. Levantó los ojos hacia su rostro, éste los tenía hacia el techo con los ojos cerrados disfrutando a ciegas de los cosquilleos. Acarició su cabeza, cabello, gimió más fuerte cuando trazó círculos en la cúspide de la cabeza. La muy bastarda era fenomenal haciendo una buena felación; nunca preguntó cómo adquirió las habilidades necesarias para hacerle perder la conciencia un rato, sin embargo se alegraba de que las tuviera. Continuó su juego hasta que su compañero la alejó de su cuerpo, obligándola a detenerse debido a una sensación familiar de llegar al fin de la carrera. No quería terminar todo tan rápido; si iba a esa casa al menos estaría una hora haciendo el amor con ella. Una regla implícita entre ellos dos, si no se cumplía ambos quedaban con sabor a poco.

Tocaba devolverle el favor.

Se deshicieron del resto de las prendas de vestir quedando libremente desnudos. Volverían por ello una vez saciados. Pasó su brazo fuerte por detrás de las rodillas, el otro cogió su cintura con fuerza. La alzó, llevándola directo a la habitación; cerró la puerta con su talón para evitar la intromisión de los perros. La última vez que fue a su casa Chelsea gritó tan fuerte haciendo que los perros se preocuparan y comenzaran a ladrar. Fue tópico de varias charlas entre risas, la castaña le reconoció el poder infalible de sus embestidas que le volvieron loca al punto de correrse de una forma brutal.

Las luces tenues de los veladores generaron el ambiente rápidamente, la arrojó sobre la cama para luego besarla con furia. La de ojos ámbar cogió su falo al tiempo que recibía lengua. Se desprendió de los labios pobremente maquillados, descendiendo por su cuello y deteniéndose unos momentos por la clavícula. Repartió cariño para volver a bajar hacia los pechos, continuando por su abdomen chato; la cadera era un lugar especial para él ya que se le marcaba de una forma singular, le encantaba. Rozó la zona llegando a su destino a continuación.

Separó sus piernas dejándole entrada libre a su intimidad, acariciando la piel con su lengua.

Se sentía muy bien recibir ese trato cariñoso, más si succionaban el clítoris con fuerza arrancándole un grito pobremente ahogado. Se aferró a la colcha de rosas con cada círculo trazado, gritó al sentir la lengua ingresando por ese hueco prohibido. Agarró su cabello con fuerza al sentir la escalada hacia el orgasmo, depositó los pies sobre sus hombros.

—Hijo de puta, eres muy bueno… —logró articular—. ¡No te detengas!

¿Cómo iba a parar? ¡Recién empezaba! Se alejó un momento para sonreírle, plantó un beso sobre el monte de Venus sensible al tacto.

— ¿Cómo me voy a detener si falta lo mejor?

Una vez que finalizó la oración introdujo un dedo en su vagina. La castaña gritó con fuerza cuando combinó la penetración con las lamidas sobre el glande femenino. Aumento la intensidad progresivamente, la joven no paraba de retorcer las sábanas y gemir audiblemente. ¡Esa sensación! No había mejor cosa que recibir un orgasmo en la vida. El cosquilleo fue cuesta arriba junto con la intensidad del accionar de Dennis. Sintió la humedad acrecentarse en su mano, la lubricación natural comenzaba a ser más abundante. Las paredes en el interior se volvieron más sensibles y los tejidos exteriores imitaron el accionar. No evitó cerrar en un puño enredando el cabello rubio de su amigo en él, tironeando en el momento en que las sensaciones fueron aumentando su tesitura al borde de generar el preciado clímax.

Su espalda se arqueó ante la descarga final; soltó un grito agudo, sus manos arrancaron el cobertor rosado de las esquinas de la cama; inconscientemente intentó juntar sus piernas siendo detenidas por la cabeza del muchacho. Se corrió con sus dedos en su interior y boca sobre su vulva. Las contracciones de las paredes seguían las olas de placer, en la última penetración sintió el cosquilleo final en el área.

Tardó unos momentos en volver a la normalidad en donde poder expresar lo intenso de esa sesión. Dennis aprovechó para coger un condón de la segunda gaveta.

— ¡Carajo! ¡Eso fue increíble! —gritó, observando como su compañero rasgaba con la boca el envoltorio del preservativo y lo deslizaba por su falo erecto.

— ¿Segura? Faltan los fuegos artificiales todavía...

Se posicionó sobre ella, separando las piernas dejando libre la entrada a su vagina. Chelsea pasó sus brazos por los hombros rodeando su cuello, besó la punta de su nariz pasando luego a sus labios. Ojos ámbar se encontraron con los orbes azules del señor Atkins.

—Hazme llegar a las estrellas.

—Encantado.

Y la penetró.

* * *

El rubio saludó con un húmedo beso a su acompañante de esa noche quien se marchaba después de una hora intensa de puro sexo. La pasó bien, casi igual que cuando se encontraba en la universidad y no podía contener sus impulsos con alguna joven del campus. Le agradecería por un tiempo haberlo librado de la nube de monotonía un poco, también por hacerle descubrir que no perdió su toque mágico pese a haberlo hecho de la misma manera con su ex desde que la conoció. Valerie supo transmitirle los gustos y desagrados a la hora de tocarla, penetrarla o jugar con su intimidad un rato para "precalentar". Sin dudas fue una gran guía esa noche.

Sostuvo la perilla mientras memorizaba el usuario de Instagram que le dio para seguirla apenas tomara el móvil. Si daban las casualidades de seguir viéndose estaría muy feliz, más si esas veces involucraban hacerlo. La morena se acomodó el abrigo sobre el vestido de lentejuelas, devolviéndole el cariño directo a los labios.

La pasó bien, hubo otros mejores pero para estar en la ciudad y no muy lejos de su casa sin dudas fue interesante. Se marchó caminando con tranquilidad por el pasillo directo a los ascensores, pensando en que debería volver a casa para recostarse y dormir. La juerga duró dos días aproximadamente, necesitaba dormir de forma urgente.

Cerró una vez que la invitada se marchó del lugar, sonriendo ladinamente mientras se encaminaba a su refrigerador a coger una cerveza; debería beber un poco de agua para su sed exasperante salvo que eso era para los enfermos, y él no estaba enfermo. Estaba vivo y coleando por DC, hacía poco más de treinta minutos lo estaba haciendo con una mujer fenomenal. Necesitaba esa cerveza más que nada en el mundo. Abrió la puerta blanca, cogiendo la lata que se encontraba sobre la misma; sentado en su sofá cogió el móvil dejado sobre la mesa de café, siguiendo a su amante casual comprobando lo bella que era.

«Todavía mantengo el toque para ligar con las mujeres más lindas de un club. ¡Vamos equipo Ethan!» se rió de su propio comentario mental, meneando la cabeza con una sonrisa impresa en sus facciones.

Paseó por la galería virtual de la aplicación observando fotos de sus artistas favoritos, amigos y llegó a una en particular subida recientemente. Se sintió algo descolocado al verla, como si ese beso casual en la mejilla fuera un puñal que intentaba clavarse directo en su pecho. ¿Lo dejaría? Frunció el seño mientras analizaba todo lo visto allí.

Chelsea besaba en puntas de pie la mejilla de un tipo rubio alto, apuesto, luciendo un bigote fino sobre su labio; vestido con un saco rojo, camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Su mano derecha se encontraba dentro del bolsillo lateral del mismo. Sonreía, con su brazo izquierdo rodeaba la cintura de la chica la cual estaba cubierta por ese hermoso vestido floreado. Estuvo muy ebrio toda la noche dejando pasar la mayoría de los detalles que la acompañaron.

 _¡Qué lindo es tener personas como este muchachito en mi vida! ¿Qué haría sin ti, D? #LoAmo._

Seleccionó el nombre del usuario marcado sobre la persona en cuestión, ingresando a su perfil para descubrir que entrenaba en el mismo equipo que ella, compartían fotos de lo que parecía ser los años de secundaria y una hermosa foto de graduación con todo el grupo de amigos completo. Más que amigos parecían pareja…

Okey… Se sentía extraño en demasía nuevamente.

Se bebió de dos tragos la lata pequeña con cierto malestar en la cabeza como también pecho. No sabía porqué, suponía relación con esas fotos del diablo vistas anteriormente. «La que está cogiendo la pierna de Chelsea, con la otra en el muslo…» Debía reconocerlo: suertudo hijo de puta que tenía la posibilidad de tocar esas nalgas. ¿Quién no quería hacerlo? Su amiga era una mujer con todas las letras de esas quienes te podían agradar más de la cuenta. Salvo que la veía como una amiga y nada más, ¿No?

Quiso convencerse de eso tan vilmente salvo que no pudo por más intentos hechos en ese momento. Culpo al alcohol ingerido junto con los sentimientos de soledad, los cuales solían aflorar de vez en cuando en los momentos en que _no_ eran necesarios.

Apagó el móvil resignado, arrojó la lata vacía al cesto de basura y se fue a dormir; cubrió su cuerpo en bóxers y camiseta musculosa tipo tanque con las sabanas perdiéndose en el espiral de su cabeza una vez más.

* * *

Una vez saciados y con la sensación del orgasmo aún en su cuerpo, la castaña fue en búsqueda de un paquete de papas fritas, gaseosas en lata y sus infaltables compañeros. Cogió el cenicero de vidrio regalado por su madre en forma de hoja, regresando a la habitación iluminada tenuemente por los bonitos veladores de pie bañado en imitación de oro. Dennis revisaba su teléfono como también las redes sociales, solo fue por el calzoncillo, dejando el resto de su cuerpo pobremente cubierto por las sabanas alborotadas después del encuentro. Ella por su parte estaba como Dios la trajo al mundo; sin duda alguna una escena digna de mirar.

Le tendió las papas a su amigo junto con una lata sin azucares agregado; se encontraba algo paranoico con la cantidad ingerida de dulces desde dos meses atrás, prefería una bebida dietética antes de obligar a su cabeza a comenzar nuevamente con las maquinaciones desagradables sobre volver a ganar peso. Lo peor de todo es que venía bien con su físico y los músculos seguían respondiendo al entrenamiento severo, parecía la vuelta de _Ana_ un sueño no tan lejano.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama con una de sus piernas colgando, mirándolo fijamente para luego encender un cilindro. Él la observó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eres incorregible.

—Lo soy —admitió—. Creo que me encuentro demasiado lejos del punto de retorno por ahora.

—Nunca es tarde, mira a Chris y sus esfuerzos por dejarlo.

Chelsea soltó el humo cargado de nicotina y otros compuestos en una carcajada.

—Claro, salvo que el tipo tuvo mellizos y _esa_ fue su promesa.

— ¿Y por qué no sigues ese ejemplo y lo dejas? Me da un poco de pánico saber que puede generarte algo en los pulmones.

—Si no me morí con un balazo en el pulmón, esto no me va a matar ni de lejos. Soy indestructible, D.

El aludido meneó la cabeza ya resignado; quienes pronunciaron esas mismas palabras fueron los primeros en caer presa de La Parca. La quería con el corazón y pensar en algo sucediéndole por culpa de ese tabaco miserable le revolvía las entrañas. No la perdieron en el secundario con sus múltiples intentos de suicido pero corría la posibilidad de hacerlo producto de esa mierda humeante.

—Dame uno. No me dejas más opción que acompañarte. —Encantada, le arrojó la caja negra junto con el encendedor pequeño de plástico anaranjado. Lo encendió descubriendo para su sorpresa que el maldito era de menta—. ¿En serio? ¿Tan blandita para consumir mentolados?

—Son mis favoritos —se encogió de hombros, rascándose el dorso del pie—. Tú pediste y ahora debes terminarlo.

—Maldigo mi suerte… —masculló cogiendo un puñado de papas—. Voy a seguir insistiendo para que lo dejes definitivamente, Chelsea. No quiero que sigas.

— ¡Uy! ¿Me acosté con mi madre o algo?

 _Eso_ pasaba el límite de raro en su cabeza masculina. Hizo una mueca de asco.

— ¡Dios! ¡Eres un puto asco!

Rió divertida ante su ceño arrugado. Reconoció lo escabroso de sus palabras unos momentos después. Se la quedó mirando mientras reía, sonrió con pesar. Ella captó la mirada instantáneamente, silenciando su risa.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada. —bebió un trago de la bebida carbonatada—. ¿Te dije lo linda que eres?

— ¿Coqueteas conmigo?

—En realidad no, pero puede que si lo esté haciendo.

—Eres pésimo para esconder algo, dímelo antes de que tenga que volver a hacerte mi prisionero por otro rato.

—Ni en sueños, son las seis y en un rato me voy. —Hizo una pausa—. Solamente me di cuenta de lo lindo de tu sonrisa. Hace no mucho no me dejaban verla.

Bufó molesta ante el recuerdo. El ambiente era agradable ¿para qué traer esa clase de mierda nuevamente a su memoria?

—Déjalo, terminé con él y te pedí disculpas por las cosas que te grité estando ciega. ¿No es suficiente?

—Sabía lo mucho que te quise, te quiero y te querré por el resto de nuestras vidas. Ese fue su problema, más a sabiendas de cómo capté su personalidad en menos de dos minutos.

—Es un tonto, ¿Si? Es mejor dejarlo en esa casilla hasta que se muera o algo.

—Lo sé, no intento hurgar en la herida. Solo digo lo afortunada que fuiste en darte cuenta y retractarte por los errores. Yo también te pedí perdón por llamarte "ciega estúpida"

Soltó una carcajada. Abrazó sus rodillas.

—Madre, como me gusta escucharte decirlo de nuevo. ¿Recuerdas cuando te quise romper la nariz?

— ¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Ni siquiera Andrew pudo pararte ese día!

Rieron; Chelsea entendió lo feo de esos momentos distanciados por culpa de su ex. No solo que lo despreciaba por ser bisexual, sino que iba más profundo porque amenazó con hacerlo comer mierda si le levantaba una mano. Dennis se volvió muy protector de su amiga durante toda la relación con Joe, estaba dentro del club que deseaba romperle los dientes si se volvía a acercar a ella. Lanzó un suspiro melancólico dando una calada al cigarrillo.

—Fue difícil, lo admito. No quiero volver esos tiempos nunca más.

Asintió comprensivo. Se acercó y le acarició el pie.

—Tranquila, de los errores se aprende.

— ¿Y si no lo hago? ¿No es verdad eso de que hay un patrón entre las personas que estuvieron en relaciones turbulentas?

—No, corazón. Siempre hay un borrón y cuenta nueva. Mi mayor deseo es que encuentres una persona que te quiera incondicionalmente, salte las fallas que puedas cometer y perdone esas expresiones demasiado acidas que sueles soltar. Eso es lo que los buenos amigos hacen: desear lo mejor al otro sin importar cuantas veces se hayan peleado.

Cogió su mano grande con los ojos llorosos. No deseaba terminar llorando después de semejante noche.

—Ojalá encuentres a alguien mejor que tu ex, sea hombre o mujer. Siempre voy a estar ahí para alentarte o darte mi opinión de algo, lo quieras o no.

—Lo sé, cuento con ello desde el día uno. —dio tres apretones suaves a su mano indicándole un "te quiero" sin palabras de por medio—. Te propongo algo: si ninguno de los dos tiene pareja para los treinta nos casamos, tenemos algún que otro niño y vivimos felices para siempre en un remolque en California. ¿Qué tal? Como cuando soñábamos a los trece donde viviríamos siendo más grandes.

Estrechó su mano con firmeza, sonriéndole de forma radiante.

—Hecho. Si es niño tiene que llamarse Robert Joseph, no hay vuelta que darle.

La soltó tratando de parecer molesto, salvo que no logró ocultar su sonrisa ante la obsesión de su amiga por ese juego de porquería. Ah, la vieja Chelsea que se pasó tres días sin ir a clases o dormir por el Fallout… Ojalá nunca se apagara.

—Y podemos decirle de apodo "MacCready" ya que estamos.

— ¿Ves? Siempre supe que eres el mejor de todos, por mucho.

Continuaron charlando hasta que se hicieron las seis treinta. Ahí él decidió que era un buen momento para marcharse a casa; se vistió con tranquilidad mientras ella recogía lo suyo y se colocaba el pijama para dormir el resto de la mañana. Pidió un Uber; cuando este arribó la castaña abrió la puerta, despidiéndolo con un beso tierno en la mejilla. Prometieron hablarse una vez despiertos los dos, luego de las doce del mediodía.

Volvió a ingresar a sus canes quienes fueron al patio a hacer sus necesidades después de mosquearse por los gritos de su dueña en medio del acto. Otra vez la pasó de maravilla, una de esas ocasiones donde no podía aguantar ningún grito. Corrieron directo a la habitación de su mamá subiéndose a la cama con desesperación; la joven hizo lo propio con suavidad luego de arrojar al cesto la basura los sobrantes del "momento del snack", cubriéndose y abrazando a Rosie quien se encontraba con más deseos de dormir cerca de su dueña.

Se quedó dormida en el acto con el cuerpo relajado sin pensar en nada más.


	14. Capitulo 13

Parker se sentó frente a la adolescente con una sonda naso gástrica la cual alimentaba a la paciente, delgada en un extremo tan fuerte que ninguno de los dos adultos podía aguantar la mirada hacia ese cuerpo marchito más de cinco minutos. ¿Cuándo todo se fue tan a la mierda? No podían obligarla a comer, estuvo casi un mes entero con bocados pequeños de galletas saladas; los especialistas desalentaron la medida de forzarla a comer algo, dejándola peor que un esqueleto. ¡Su niña! ¡La pequeña que amaba desde el momento en que la conoció, al borde de la muerte por inanición! Si tuviera otro como él frente suyo lo golpearía hasta deformarle el rostro por haber permitido que todo pasara… Sin embargo pasó, desgraciadamente, y ahora Chelsea debía recuperarse por unas semanas en el pabellón psiquiátrico del hospital.

De nuevo.

La castaña les cogió las manos con sus extremidades huesudas, enfermizas, faltas de tono muscular. El mentón se marcaba filoso, las costillas se discernían sin más; las clavículas sobresalían de terrible forma. Se decidió después de una serie de discusiones en torno a ella, por parte de sus padres, quienes gritaban sobre "tú tienes la culpa" respecto a su inestable estado de salud mental. Se colocó las mejores prendas que disponía en su closet, encerrándose silenciosamente en el baño compartido mientras ambos adultos continuaban gritándose fieramente. Llevaba escondida entre el elástico lateral de sus bragas la caja de cuchillas nuevas, afiladas como nunca, para ponerse fin. Necesitaba que fuera la vez definitiva; no podía aguantar ni un segundo más. Siempre ocurrían problemas gracias a ella, no había más vuelta que darle al tema. La culpa siempre recaería en sus hombros por ser quien era, ese ser sobrenatural desde la infancia el cual era temido por sus cercanos.

Deslizó la cuchilla una vez sentada en la bañera con el agua llenando lentamente el mueble. Con las manos temblando como nunca lo intentó en su brazo izquierdo viendo como manaba el líquido vital por entre la herida de profundidad considerable; comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente a medida que la sangre brotaba por los cortes, el frio fue subiendo por sus pies hasta llegar a la punta de su cabeza. El mareo era imposible de controlar allí dentro, balbuceaba cosas sin sentido debido a la claridad faltante dentro de la cabeza que poco a poco se dormía gracias al faltante de oxigeno. ¡Lo conseguiría! ¡Pondría fin a una vida de pocos altos y abundantes bajos! ¡Adiós estrés postraumático de mierda!

Pero el hijo de puta comenzó a actual sin previo aviso, el pequeño detalle del virus arruinando sus planes se materializó. Se puso de pie a como diera lugar, trastabillando en incontables ocasiones al tiempo en donde las gotas de sangre caían de sus extremidades al suelo de baldosas negras con lunares del baño; logró girar el pomo decorándolo con su precioso líquido 0+. Apareció por la cocina recientemente reformada con muebles ultramodernos y un frigorífico con posibilidad de recibir órdenes mediante una aplicación de móvil. Ambos progenitores ahogaron un grito en cuanto ella les llamó la atención, ingresando a la sala donde ambos se encontraban, enfrentados con la mesa como punto de separación, chorreando sangre.

Emily nunca en su vida olvidaría a su hija con los brazos chorreando sangre, de pie mientras la infección forzaba la curación de las profundas marcas hechas por una cuchilla que jamás detectó. Sin duda alguna era una pésima madre, peor que cualquier dictador de la primera mitad del Siglo XX. Dejó a su bebé al borde de la muerte, donde la misma intentó empujarse al precipicio donde terminaba la vida.

No merecía tenerla a su cuidado.

Chelsea aferró con fuerza ambas manos tratando de sonreír pese al nubarrón negro aún cubriendo su campo visual. Así intentaría animar a sus padres quienes probablemente se sentían pésimos gracias a su inútil existencia. Siempre le hacía daño a la gente a quien más amaba, era una mierda egoísta que solo deseaba matarse… ¿Pero tenía la culpa? No, claramente, solamente poseía una enfermedad mental la cual le empujaba a actuar y pensar así; se odiaba a si misma mucho más por hacerlos pasar por todo el proceso de internación psiquiátrica. También por el terrible dolor al final de su fosa nasal por el alimento con alto contenido calórico enviado a su estomago gracias a un aparato de bombeo, a su costado encastrado de un soporte para sueros.

¿Sería por mucho tiempo más el valle en su estado anímico o mejoraría con la gran cantidad de drogas licitas brindadas por el equipo de hospital? Una enfermera encargada de la paciente 1589 pasó a su lado, controlando la bomba otra vez más ya que la misma sufría algunos desperfectos menores. Depositó las siguientes píldoras en su esquema de medicación, dejando un vaso descartable medio lleno de agua para a continuación marchándose a notificar el cumplimiento de la medicación en la planilla correspondiente.

Al castaño le aterraba un poco el sector psiquiátrico en especial por una mujer en particular, esquizofrénica a quien comenzaban a tratar quien gritaba hecha un ovillo contra una esquina que "algo la estaba acechando y deseaba matarla". No le iba en lo más mínimo aquella división del sanatorio, sin embargo allí lograrían devolver a su bebé a las condiciones normales para volverla a llevar a casa a proseguir con el tratamiento. La contempló tomarse los medicamentos de una sola vez, "rápido como si tuviera vodka del puro" solía decir. Cogió nuevamente sus extremidades tibias, el tacto de la mano fría y huesuda le removió algo en su interior.

— ¿Cómo están todos? —preguntó con voz cansina—. ¿Ya pasó el peor susto?

No, claro que no; Jake no podía consolar a Sherry lo suficiente quien casi se presenta a los gritos en el sanatorio clamando por verla, la idea de que esa joven se muriera le daba los mismos sentimientos como si fuera el día en donde la internaron de urgencia al borde de la muerte, allá por el 2004. Moira envió un peluche enorme de casi un metro de altura, ansiosa por verla en su habitación correspondiente; la misma lloró de forma larga y tendida cuando se enteró de la nueva internación, intentando mantenerse optimista por los demás.

—Si —mintió descarada la rubia, quien se acomodaba las gafas de marco negro—, en los próximos días Chris va a pasarse por aquí.

—Díganle que no es necesario. No tiene porqué verme en este estado de mierda.

—Él insiste en hacerlo, cariño —aclaró Parker—, no habrá forma de detenerlo si desea venir a verte.

Claramente no deseaba ver a nadie más que sus padres. La tarde anterior se pasó Liam con Joe y los dos fueron por demás desagradables como visita. Liam la trataba como un bebé imbécil el cual solo se puso a jugar con una cuchilla por estar aburrida o intentar llamar la atención. Joe se dejó llevar por sus emociones al final del encuentro recalcándole lo mucho que él la necesitaba, solo por ser su novia no debía sentir o actual como si estuviera al borde de sucumbir ante sus demonios internos. No se arrepintió en absoluto haber llamado a la enfermera para informarle un "ligero" dolor de cabeza y desear volver a su habitación asignada en el pabellón. Fue una gran decisión por su parte haberlos alejado de su lado pese a ser las personas con las cuales compartió la mayoría de los recuerdos de su infancia.

A veces los amigos de años no eran la mejor compañía…

—Oh, antes que se me olvide —dijo la rubia al tiempo en donde abría su cartera enorme repleta de papeles, ordenes medicas como también estudios de su única hija; le tendió tres sobres perfumados de color violeta—: Dennis, Maysie y Andrew te envían esto.

Ese nombre… Maldito crio de mierda. Seguían teniendo mala sangre entre ellos producto de los celos injustificados en quien creyó poder confiar siempre producto de su relación con Joe. ¡Hasta amenazó con pegarle si su novio "se propasaba con ella"! Creía haberle dejado en claro con el empujón recibido que no se metiera en su relación así como ella no se metía con la suripanta de su novia. Esa carta la dejaría al final de toda la lista de buenos deseos o pronta recuperación. Puede que las intenciones de Dennis fueran buenas esa vez pero no olvidaba con facilidad el ser "una ciega de mierda" cuando de su relación solamente debía preocuparse ella.

Mucho tiempo pasó desde la última vez en la cual se mantuvo en contacto con la joven de cabellos claros y el muchacho de piel chocolate. Le agradó saberse aún presente en sus cabezas pese al distanciamiento del anteúltimo año de secundaria, esperaba encontrarse con ellos para volver a congeniar. Maysie sin dudas era una de esas personas agradables con las cuales charlar por horas creyendo solamente haberla visto segundos; siempre optimista con una cuota de humor alta junto con un talento para levantar ánimos excepcionalmente buena. La muy bastarda sabía bien leer a las personas como también sonsacarles información, por eso se apartó luego de oírle decir "ten cuidado con Joe, se anda de campeón por los pasillos pero tiene un aura muy oscura". No hay peor ciego que el que no quería ver, decía el refrán, y la castaña no deseaba ver lo más evidente.

Se mantuvieron los tres en un silencio tirante de emociones en donde no deseaban hablar para no romper la fortaleza del otro. Chelsea ya hizo sufrir nuevamente a sus adorados padres por lo que en ese preciso instante prefirió callar y sujetarlos fuertemente como si se escaparan de su vida. En el fondo los adoraba demasiado, pero su dolor interno se superponía a todo. Una enfermera amorosa se acercó para comunicarles el hecho de haber agotado los minutos de visita disponible ese día, y que la ingresada debía volver a su habitación a recostarse a descansar. Chelsea no podía pasar más de diez minutos de pie sin agotarse, perder el aire o marearse; las instrucciones de su psiquiatra fueron estrictas: reposo absoluto hasta no recuperar al menos diez kilos de peso.

Todo su cuerpo fallaba producto de la inapetencia que ayudó al adelgazamiento enfermizo. Sus análisis de sangre brindaron un panorama terrorífico a ojos de los especialistas, el camino a seguir era doloroso como también exhaustivo, pero si quería volver a ser ella misma debía cumplirlo. La joven miró el reloj negro colgado de una pared blanca aséptica, luego el cuadro que fallaba en mostrar un panorama bello y agradable a los ojos. Tocaba el intravenoso de magnesio y potasio, así como al finalizar el alimento rico en calorías los antidepresivos junto con los complejos vitamínicos.

Parker besó el dorso de la mano correspondiente a su agarre; Emily lo acercó a su rostro para oler a su hija en estado alarmante. Necesitaba el olor de su adolescente predilecta, la misma que pasó ocho meses y tres semanas en su vientre hacía ya diecisiete años. ¿Dónde estaba ese bebé sonrosado, baboso y risueño? Deseaba volver el tiempo atrás para corregir los puntos que llevaron a ese momento tan terrible. La enfermera de cabello negro cogió el soporte de la bomba alimenticia, conduciendo al esqueleto caminante llamado Chelsea Vickers de nuevo a su habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Parker abrazó con fuerza a Emily sin lograr reprimir las lágrimas de pena por la vida consumida de su hijastra. Si pudiera sacrificaría su propia integridad para salvarla de la enfermedad mental destructora de vidas.

* * *

La maravillosa relación de amistad que mantuvieron por más de tres meses seguía igual de resentida o peor; ambos eran tan cabeza dura que _no cedían_ bajo ningún concepto. Las relaciones humanas llegaban a un punto donde se volvía una necesidad ceder para el otro ya que siempre había una parte equivocada y una acertada, sin embargo en esa ocasión Ethan y Chelsea consideraban sus razonamientos como la única verdad, la irrefutable, digna de aparecer en un libro a leer por las futuras generaciones. Chelsea despertó esa mañana con poca a nula paciencia ya que sus perros vomitaron, orinaron y hasta defecaron en el interior. Polly-Sue no se aguantó toda la noche, dejando un regalito monumental al lado de la puerta corrediza al patio; Dallas se pasó de listo comiendo de la basura, vomitando los restos de comida (fideos con salsa de champiñones) sobre el cubrecama; Rosie regó su desecho fisiológico por todo el living, el costado donde dormía su dueña y las patas de la silla donde se sentaba siempre a comer.

La situación fue bien al comienzo: los perros la saludaron aquella mañana con efusividad incontrolable típica de ver a su dueña de nuevo en estado de vigilia, ella les correspondió el "buen día" canino con besos, caricias y abrazos; todo cambió cuando se descubrió el cuerpo, sentándose hasta colocarse las pantuflas. Las mismas se encontraban humedecidas de forma escabrosa, le entró una arcada instantánea al sentir el contacto amarillento contra sus pies desnudos. Gritó "¡Rosie!" a más no poder, revoleó de una patada el calzado contra un costado de la habitación; corriendo los envió fuera a hacer lo suyo, descubriendo el reguero asqueroso de desechos perrunos en el proceso.

Insultó a todo el mundo, sin obviar a sus dulces compañeros de vivienda. « ¡Yo no puedo entender cómo es que los saco de noche Y ORINAN ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!» La casa olía feo, empeorando todo limpió como una lunática dos días atrás por una descompostura de Polly-Sue luego de purgarse con un poco de césped SOBRE LA MADERA. Fregó la condenada superficie hasta que sus músculos no dieron a más, se dignó a repasar los muebles (quienes sufrían una capa de polvo considerable debido al poco tiempo e interés de la joven por realizar los quehaceres domésticos), limpió los utensilios de cocina usados como también los guardados; se dejó caer en el sofá antes de que se pusiera el sol ataviada aún con el delantal azul con inscripciones positivas un tanto ridículas.

Intentó jugar con su PlayStation 3 al Fallout 3, los dedos no le respondían a la hora de ejecutar los distintos comandos para disparar o proseguir por vigésima vez con una misión. Se quedó dormida en un momento donde pausó la partida, despertándose casi a medianoche aún vestida como "ama de casa".

Gruñó furiosa contra sus mascotas mientras cruzaba el patio congelado, temperaturas fuera de cuatro grados bajo cero, con pijama y un albornoz celeste viejo donado por su madre. El verde césped cubierto por una helada gruesa se le clavaba como puñales en sus extremidades inferiores, el agua dentro de la cubeta de plástico dolía más que una quemadura con ácido. Ingresó como pudo con el cuerpo entumecido del frio, se arrodilló cual esclava a dejar sus pisos en una condición aceptable para limpiarlos después de volver de clases… Recordó que hoy debía ir para la muestra de los malditos trabajos prácticos y ella seguía teniendo el suyo a terminar. Si hubiera podido llorar esa misma mañana lo hubiera hecho sin embargo era demasiado fuerte como para rendirse tan rápido. De cualquier forma su profesora entendió que "ingresaron a robar" a su casa y sus trabajos se vieron afectados de alguna manera.

Todo limpio en el suelo; ingresó a darse una merecida ducha caliente. Se quedó sin champú, debiendo salir con el cuerpo mojado junto con el cabello chorreándole de forma asquerosa por la espalda desnuda. Por suerte tenía acondicionador y jabón de tocador, una buena en su favor. Salió del baño envuelta en tres toallas (una para el cuerpo y la otra sobre los hombros por el frio pese a tener la calefacción del hogar encendida, la ultima envolviendo su largo cabello lacio) ingresando a la habitación, luego rebuscando en su ropero el segundo uniforme disponible para usar. Una vez localizado arrojó todo sobre la cama sin darse cuenta del manchón vomitivo; se sentó para comenzar a vestirse finalmente, más agotada en el principio de la mañana que cuando acababa una sesión de entrenamiento intensivo.

Se colocó el pantalón, todo iba bien hasta ese punto, salvo cuando se puso la camisa sobre la camiseta térmica. Sintió una masa fría como también babosa colarse entre las telas, la presión realizada pegó la mezcla de alimento balanceado y su cena con jugos gástricos a su espalda; no vomitó porque alguna entidad divina o algo le impidió hacerlo. Gritó nuevamente maldiciendo a sus mascotas hasta el hartazgo, peor a sabiendas de que era la última camisa limpia para usar con el uniforme. « ¡Voy a tener que arriesgarme a llevar una camiseta blanca cualquiera cuando está expresamente prohibido llevar otra cosa que no sea camisa!» Ahora la idea de castrar a todas sus mascotas se le volvió más atractiva que nunca…

Desgraciadamente el tiempo para desayunar en su propia casa se agotó en el momento en que cogió sus pertenencias laborales y miró el reloj colgando de la pared, el cual movía su péndulo sin cesar marcando que faltaban diez para las ocho. Pasó aproximadamente una hora de su tiempo vital para despertarse dedicándose a limpiar porquerías de su mascota sin poder dedicarse a desayunar para así comenzar el día cargada de energías. Los largó fuera con rostro lejos de ser amistoso, los tres canes dieron vuelta sus caras a la dueña y se pusieron a jugar entre ellos; claramente le molestó bastante, en especial debido al hecho de que ELLA era la que compraba la comida para mantenerlos vivarachos, se encargaba de llevarlos a vacunar (salvo las primeras vacunas de Dallas, quien llegó cinco años atrás a su vida mientras vivía con sus padres) y hasta de cortarles el cabello con la maldita maquina de pelar.

Cerró toda puerta, ventana o abertura al interior, esa vez llevaba consigo el pequeño disco de almacenamiento portátil adquirido unos días atrás en una promoción de _Target_. Su computadora vieja, con la tapa que se bamboleaba hacia delante y detrás junto con la mayoría de errores en el sistema operativo, ya no contenía un puto archivo de información. «Para que aprendan esos tarados mal paridos que conmigo no la van a tener así de fácil.» Cogió sus llaves del canasto propio para las mismas con velocidad y salió en camino hacia el _Jeep Compass_ de unos años heredado gracias a Parker.

Mientras daba ignición al motor se dispuso cerca de su cuerpo la billetera para dar una parada bien rápida al Starbucks más cercano; ahora se tendría que beber un café gigante junto con una magdalena repleta de chispas de chocolate. Pidió por comando de voz, mientras ingresaba a la avenida transitada, al asistente virtual de su teléfono celular generar la orden al local de bebidas, la voz femenina dio el aviso sobre la orden ya efectuada, ahora solo faltaba pagar con la aplicación correspondiente una vez retirase el pedido. Cantaba alegremente al ritmo de Adele en su canción más fuerte sentimentalmente acorde a su conocimiento no muy extenso, la cual hacía años escuchó por primera vez hechizándola por completo. _Rolling in the Deep_ iba directo a su ex pareja, quien la perseguía constantemente intentando infructuosamente volver.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó a la puerta del local, sorprendiéndose al encontrar un espacio vacío en la calzada para estacionar. Bajó con prisa del coche, retiró su orden después de pagar y fue directo al trabajo balanceando su café humeante en el vaso característico reciclable. La magdalena estaba perfecta: esponjosa, las chispas de chocolate se disolvían al entrar en contacto con la boca, suave a su paladar. Se la terminó antes de estacionar en el único lugar disponible dentro de la amplia playa de estacionamiento, cerca de una pared no muy alta de color gris con un árbol quien filtraba sus ramas hacia el otro lado de la división. «No es muy cerca de la puerta de entrada pero no me quejo. Otros que llegan más tarde tienen que dejarlo fuera. » Hizo un bollo con el envoltorio y bolsa de papel proveniente de la magdalena dejándolo en el suelo del acompañante, donde yacían en el cementerio de la mala alimentación varias botellas de Gatorade de los entrenamientos, algunas bolsas de papas fritas las cuales ingería después de clases. Como poca gente se subía al coche podía dejarlo como siempre: cual chiquero.

Su madre detestaba subir o acercarse al vehículo si estaba desagradable, por eso mismo no se dignaba a recoger siquiera una mísera botella vacía. Ahora llevaba el control sobre su forma de vida, mal que le pesara a Emily, por lo que su auto podía ser una mugre si se le antojaba.

Salió al gélido día soleado de febrero, ese día era doce del mes en curso e intentaba evitar toda clase de recordatorio que pasaría el día de los enamorados sola como hongo. Se encontraba mejor sin nadie que mal acompañada. Caminó apurada en búsqueda del calor del interior de la recepción, bebiéndose el contenido con manos enfundadas en guantes de cuero negro. Presentó su credencial al dispositivo de marcado, prosiguió camino luego de oír el pitido de confirmación.

Hoy empezó mal la mañana y deseaba transformar ese mal trago en algo distinto, pensó mientras se acomodaba la bufanda gris increíblemente abrigada aunque esta le diera demasiada picazón en el cuello. Haría todo su trabajo sin quejarse ni una sola vez oyendo música dentro de su ordenador, pensando en las cosas fantásticas a hacer luego de marcharse del trabajo. ¿Qué la educación no fue su elección? Si, y era un bodrio tener que ir luego a lo mismo con el frio asesino de fuera, pero al menos no estudiaba algo que odiaba gracias a obedecer a ciegas la opinión de otro. Se dio una palmadita imaginaria en su hombro mientras avanzaba rápidamente por el patio interno bañado de luz solar, al menos su madre no logró meter su cola afilada en los sueños de un mejor futuro.

Se encontró con Daryl, un muchacho de unos años más que ella, siempre con expresión seria y con una apariencia de estar juzgándote constantemente; de no conocerlo de varios meses a años diría que era un imbécil, sin embargo era dulce como una tía amorosa. Hablaron poco prometiéndose en la hora del almuerzo participar juntos de una reunión con los de su piso a conversar. Se alejó del mismo un tiempo después en cuanto otra persona solicitó compartir palabras con él. Ingresó al pasillo que daba a su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro pese a ver a su "amigo" caminar por la distancia del pasillo, quien se encontraba enfrascado en un papeleo importante sin prestarle atención a nada más. Depositó su bolso marrón oscuro al costado de la silla en el suelo, el café sobre una hoja gastada y marcada por las cuantiosas bebidas que ingería con el paso de las horas, su trasero en la silla negra giratoria mullida.

El ordenador se encontraba encendido debido a un reloj automático programado para las siete treinta de los cinco días laborales, listo para comenzar. Completó algunas tareas olvidadas el día anterior al ritmo de _Gorillaz_ cantando desafinadamente acompañando al cantante. Su jefe la sorprendió a eso de media hora después de su llegada con más trabajo, le sonrió mientras cogía los nuevos papeles. Kirkmann quedó extrañado ante esa actitud tan "positiva" a esa hora de la mañana proveniente de la subordinada, acompañó el sentimiento de calma reinante en la habitación mientras estuvo allí dentro. Parecía una alegría tensa, como decidida a existir para aliviar el mal trago de levantarse con un día de frio intenso.

Chelsea lo vio salir; analizó las páginas dándose cuenta de la necesidad de una tarjeta especial para ese tipo de trabajo. Revolvió el bolso en búsqueda de la misma, pasó por su billetera y luego por los múltiples bolsillos internos de la campera de abrigo.

Nada en el interior. Eso podía atribuírselo a su terrible hábito de ser desordenada a propósito, el cual le pasaba factura cuando menos se lo esperaba; o se encontraba en el coche o debía recorrer todo el camino hacia su casa nuevamente para revolver en búsqueda del dichoso pedazo de plástico. Gruñó frustrada levantándose de mala manera, cogió el móvil, llaves del vehículo y la ropa de abrigo, saliendo de su oficina con trote rápido. En vez de esperar impacientemente el ascensor se fue directo por las escaleras bajando de a dos escalones, cruzó velozmente el patio interno y les pidió a las chicas de la entrada "estense atentas" ya que regresaría en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo.

Rodeó la edificación, entró de lleno en la playa de estacionamiento colmada buscando con la mirada su automóvil. Alzó las llaves recorriendo a la carrera la distancia, el cierre centralizado se abrió con un ruido de engranajes. Lo abrió rebuscando con la mirada ante una posible aparición « ¿Cuándo mierda dejo algo tan valioso en el maletero?» se reprendió a si misma cerrándolo con fuerza. Pasó hacia la parte trasera, ingresando a gatas y experimentando los mullidos asientos negros en sus manos; sin dudas Parker pensó en el mejor confort para los pasajeros obligados a viajar detrás. No vio nada en los bolsillos de las puertas ni tampoco en los que descansaban detrás de las butacas delanteras.

Cerró con violencia la abertura trasera muy enfadada: solo una prueba más y si fallaba debía ir directo a su casa en una hora de bastante tráfico con el riesgo de que sus jefes se enteraran de su ausencia. «Putamente fantástico. Enserio Chelsea, a veces te pasas.» Aunque si no quedaba más opción que volver informaría sin más dilaciones a Kirkmann sobre "debo volver porque soy un puto desorden en la vida", esperando su comprensión. Se aproximó a la abertura delantera totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos sin prestarle atención a dos detalles minúsculamente gigantes: una preciosa gatita de tres colores se encontraba sobre el capó del vehículo, enrollada en si misma durmiendo con el poco calor restante producto de la radiación del motor; el otro se encontraba sobre una azotea de un comercio cercano, con binoculares y sonrisa tenebrosa impresa en unos labios finos pintados de color rojo.

Posó sus delgados dedos sobre la manija blanca hasta percatarse de aquel bulto; casi se le sale el corazón del pecho para correr libremente por la calle en dirección al centro, se calmó al notar la bola de pelo de pequeño tamaño tiritando del frio. Se olvidó de la puta tarjeta (ya la conseguiría) por un momento, se acercó y acarició el lomo sedoso del pequeño felino. «Pobre criatura, estará muerto de frio…» Lo más probable ya que estaban pasando una mañana con una temperatura de tres grados bajo cero después de una noche con diez debajo de la temperatura de congelamiento del agua. Su corazón amante de los animales le gritaba "¡Cógelo!" aunque escuchaba la voz de su madre hablar sobre cuán desagradables podían ser esas criaturas: "no aportan nada de amor, viven lamiéndose y vomitando bolas de pelo. No señor, en esta casa NO tendremos gatos". La calló de un sopetón mientras se arrancaba la bufanda del cuello y envolvía al felino.

«Tres colores es hembra. Tengo una gatita en mi coche y la pobrecita habrá estado fuera mucho tiempo.» Se la veía faltante de masa muscular, sus caderas se marcaban en exceso y su carita estaba demasiado huesuda; la envolvió con su bufanda sintiendo, el animal maulló con su voz aguda propia de su estado de desarrollo ablandándole el corazón. ¿Tendría pulgas? ¿Parásitos? Debería correr a un veterinario para una evaluación profunda, se quedara con ella o no, así lograr conocer si sufría de un problema a largo plazo o se podría tratar en poco tiempo. « ¡Pero estoy en el puto trabajo! ¿Cómo voy a entrar con el jodido animal sin que me llamen la atención?» ¡Qué dilema! No solo surgía el inconveniente sobre ingresarla a su lugar laboral sino también el tema de no saber tratar con un gato, y solo existía una persona a quien confiarle este secreto sobre el ser vivo…

Lo llamaría una vez estuviera en una habitación caliente. Maldita fuera su suerte.

Un lado de su cabeza le decía lo irracional del tema de enojarse con él por un asunto tan banal como algo acontecido en un club nocturno, con varias copas encima y una confusión respecto a su persona. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ya no era una muchacha de quince años con las hormonas por doquier y un apetito sexual en auge por el claro desarrollo de sus facultades. Pero… Uf, le dolió el comentario sacado a relucir sobre las opiniones de los demás. Ese tema sin dudas era complejo a la hora de tratarlo consigo misma o con su terapeuta de años. Más de una vez se le pasó por la cabeza el tema de ser amable con los demás ya que _nadie_ allí dentro realmente la conocía en profundidad, sin embargo las acciones de los otros le indicaban un mejor paso a seguir si continuaba con la guardia en alto. Ya expuso su corazón en el pasado, siendo aplastado por las personas sin remordimientos; la coraza seguiría y al que no le gustara que le den.

Bajó el cierre de su abrigo acomodando como podía el bulto comprendido por la prenda y el animal, tragó aire y comprimió su abdomen hasta donde le llegaban las fuerzas para aparentar la menor tripa posible. Le gustaría estar del otro lado para verse entrar con una especie de tripa de embarazada cuando momentos antes salía sin él. Se metió dentro del coche para rebuscar una última vez la tarjeta encontrándola debajo de la butaca del copiloto con su foto sonriente hacia arriba. Cerró, pulsó el botón del llavero y se alejó una vez las puertas quedaron bloqueadas junto con la alarma activada.

Aparentó naturalidad pese a estar sujetando su abdomen por dentro del bolsillo, en recepción no notaron absolutamente nada extraño abriendo el molinete electrónico. No le dieron las piernas de lo rápido que caminaba producto de la inseguridad de ser descubierta con semejante "regalo" en su estomago, llegando a su oficina con los pulmones ardiendo al igual que las piernas. Se dejó caer en el sillón respirando entrecortadamente, se movía el abrigo gracias a la incomodidad manifiesta del pobre felino. Una vez fuera la chaqueta de nieve dejó sobre su regazo al animal envuelto, parecía un polluelo dentro de un nido armado por una madre amorosa. Cogió el móvil del bolsillo trasero, enviándole un mensaje de urgencia a quien seguía ocupando sus pensamientos debido a su penosa actitud.

 _Alerta, esto no es un simulacro. Necesito que te aparezcas por mi oficina AHORA. Tus consejos vendrían bien Y NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS._

Enviado. Lo soltó sobre la superficie abarrotada de trabajo mientras examinaba con atención el pelaje cubriendo la cabeza y lomo en búsqueda de pulgas o garrapatas. Estas últimas solían posarse en zonas con poco o nada de pelo, las orejas se encontraban libres de las mismas igual al resto del cuerpo. Si encontró algunos puntitos negros quienes recorrían velozmente la extensión del cuerpo, maldiciendo en voz baja ante la peste la cual azotaba al animal con terribles picores. Un centro veterinario podría encargarse del tema con un buen baño anti pulgas, una pipeta para una futura prevención si deseaba hacer duradero el efecto repelente de parásitos.

 _¿Pasó algo grave? Voy en un segundo._

«Este hombre tiene una pésima comprensión de textos, maldita sea. Seguramente si le escribo "compra leche" va a ir a tirarse por un barranco o algo.» Si podía excusar su comportamiento: escribirle "ven ahora sin hacer preguntas" no sonaba igual a "tengo galletas si quieres" o "¿vamos a tomar algo?". Sonaba a meterse en problemas si los demás se enteraban de algo, cosa que podía convertirse en una realidad si no tomaban las precauciones correspondientes. Ethan apareció con paso presuroso por su puerta, sorprendiéndose ante el bulto móvil. Casi se cae del susto al verlo movilizarse tan rápidamente, sin embargo apenas asomó la cabeza manchada con los tres colores se tranquilizó y entró sonriente ante la felina.

—Mierda, me hubieras dicho que tenías un gato encima.

— ¿Seguro lo interpretarías bien? Creo haber aclarado "no hagas preguntas" —se burló; se acercó a él con el animal en brazos—. ¿Qué se supone que haga con esta bola de pulgas?

Allí estaba esa maldita actitud de nuevo, pese a todas las molestias ocasionadas entre ellos producto de esa forma tan "peculiar" de actuar. Se tragó cualquier reproche formulado en su cabeza sin olvidarse de que para ella era un cura sin título.

— ¡Pues cuidarlo! ¡No es tan difícil! —Se la arrebató de los brazos acariciando con dulzura la frente, nariz y cuello—. ¿Dónde estaba? Se lo ve en un pésimo estado.

—Sobre el capó de mi auto. Fui a buscar algo y para mi sorpresa estaba hecho un ovillo en el centro, sobre el motor.

—Pobre ángel, debió pasar la noche fuera con el frio horrible. Se la ve muy flacucha…

—Lo está, eso sin dudarlo, y debo llevarlo urgente a una revisión ya que tiene unas cuantas pulguitas encima.

El rubio hizo una mueca de pena bastante graciosa frunciendo los labios y alzando las cejas pobladas del mismo color que su cabello. Removió el pelo del animal encontrando el tan temido parasito que en la antigüedad causaba estragos en la población gracias a las enfermedades transmitidas.

—No solo por las pulgas, probablemente no tiene ninguna vacuna dada y es un peligro juntarlo con otro animal.

—Y que lo digas —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Necesita desesperadamente ver a mi veterinario de confianza pero no puedo salir ahora. Mi jefe me colgará de las cejas si ve que me fui sin avisar o que tengo un gato en el predio.

Ethan se llevó la mano a la boca, cubriéndosela al tiempo que elevaba la vista hacia un punto determinado evaluando las opciones que tendrían. El pobre animal necesitaba una atención lo más pronto posible, esperar a la hora del almuerzo para salir hacia el veterinario era una pésima opción; la vida del gatito podría estar en riesgo gracias al frio como también la inanición o deshidratación. Otra podría ser él yendo al negocio con la criatura ya que podría dejar a cargo a alguno de sus compañeros por un rato, ni Edwin u Orlando se mosqueaban si salía aunque tampoco eran demasiado frecuentes las ocasiones en donde lo hacía. Finalmente se encontraba frente al hecho de cubrir su puesto por el tiempo en donde estuviese fuera, él mismo, a la persona a quien necesitaba decirle ciertas cosas en la cara para intentar llevarse bien nuevamente.

Le explicó las tres deducciones a realizar, Chelsea hizo lo propio en su cabeza.

— ¿Realmente se ve tan mal? Recién se movía bastante dentro de mi chaqueta.

—Puede que fuera por la falta de aire dentro o que estuviese incomodo. Por lo demás se lo ve muy débil —levantó el nido de tela hasta sus ojos; lo que veía no le daba mucha ilusión de mejorarse en un pis pas.

—Mierda y más mierda —masculló rascándose la sien con fuerza. Su día definitivamente comenzó mal y ese triste momento era otro hito en la marca—. Tendré que mentirle al jefe un poco para librarme de esto por un buen rato.

— ¿Qué se te ocurre?

—Oh, no mucho. Es normal que tenga citas médicas con la mitad de los especialistas de la cabeza o médicos clínicos por análisis de sangre y demás. Diré que un análisis clínico salió alto y mi doctor Etckens desea verme para tratar el tema de forma urgente.

—Convincente —convino luego de asentir—. ¿Y si pide un certificado o algo?

—Esa es la parte graciosa —dijo mientras retrocedía a por su bolso; sacó de dentro la billetera, abrió un cierre dejando a la vista una infinidad de papeles de compras—, por algún lado de este desastre tengo la obra del mal… ¡Ajá! —Extrajo una hoja rectangular con algo escrito; Ethan enarcó una ceja preguntando con un movimiento rápido de la mano—. Una vez estuve varias horas en el hospital yendo y viniendo en medio de una rutina normal de análisis clínicos, llegaba tarde a clase por lo que mi hermoso medico clínico hizo este certificado para explicar el porqué de mi tardanza. No fue necesario ya que mi profesor de arquitectura clásica es un tipo genial.

—Dichosa de tener semejante suerte…

—No fue gran cosa, llegué solo veinte minutos tarde. Otros llegan a media hora de que termine la clase.

Cogió el teléfono posado en lado derecho del escritorio, marcó el número de interno al recibir la voz robótica del sistema automático y esperó hasta el levantar del auricular de Kirkmann. Replicó la llamada con tono exhausto para ser simplemente la mañana aunque obvió ese detalle, informándole de una visita de "urgencia" con su doctor de años debido a un problema en un estudio reciente. Le dio el visto bueno para marcharse de una buena vez, colgando antes de poder agradecerle aquel permiso. «Se debe haber peleado con su esposa o alguien más. En fin…»

—Volveré lo más pronto posible —dijo guardando lo necesario en su adorable bolso, se vistió el abrigo grueso mientras la contemplaban con atención—, avísame si sucede algo extraordinario en mi ausencia o si te interesa saber de la vida de esa gatita.

— ¿Eres una señorita? —Levantó el animal de nuevo hasta dejarla a la altura de su rostro, dirigiéndose a la mascota en tono infantil—. ¡Ay, corazoncito! ¡Una princesita que necesita socorro!

Se lo quedó mirando con ojos extrañados. No podía argumentar nada en contra de esa actitud ya que trataba de formas mucho más ridículas a sus propios perros; Polly-Sue siempre giraba su cabeza prestándole mucha atención en cuanto comenzaba a dirigirse a ella con tono chillón de niña de cinco años. Le arrebató a la felina de las manos aún con la mueca impresa en sus facciones, Ethan se cruzó de manos de forma defensiva excusándose en silencio. Le vio introducir el animal dentro de la chaqueta, cerrando la cremallera con dificultad; sin tragarse su estomago parecía una mujer en cinta de aproximadamente seis meses de gestación. No se cortó a la hora de decírselo.

—Dame un rato y entro en trabajo de parto. El obstetra dijo que tiene unas patas traseras de envidia.

—Ya, dime como va todo una vez sepas qué tiene.

—Como tú y yo estamos teniendo un secreto fuerte en el medio te garantizo que así será. Vuelve a jugar al _Matrix_ en tu oficina con tus amiguitos.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás con paso apurado. Ethan quedó de pie en la habitación como hongo, meneando la cabeza sin siquiera entender cómo es que las cosas más extrañas podían pasar cerca de su amiga. Algunas personas eran imanes naturales para los sucesos fuera de lo normal, Chelsea calificaba bastante bien al haberse encontrado un gato en medio del parking y ocultarlo entre sus ropas dejándola como embarazada. Se marchó nuevamente a su oficina jugueteando por el camino con su teléfono celular.

* * *

Mientras trabajaba codo con codo con sus compañeros revisando líneas y líneas de código en búsqueda del maldito hoyo de seguridad que permitió la intromisión en los servidores, Ethan no lograba sacarse de la cabeza a la gatita hermosa encontrada por su amiga. Sin dudas adoraba decirle a la gente que era un fanático de los gatos, de esa clase que podrían vivir con más de cinco si se lo propusiera; siempre en su vida hubo felinos de todas las razas, colores y tamaños por lo que continuaría hasta el día de su muerte con el amor desquiciado hacia ellos. Al ver a esa preciosa cría se le removió algo en su interior lo cual creía tenerlo dormido, le recordó tanto a su propia mascota en el momento en que la adoptó que casi se larga a llorar. La pobre mascota fue abandonada en una bolsa junto a sus otros hermanos, los cuales no sobrevivieron a encontrarse aprisionados en aquel envoltorio dañino bajo la luz del sol abrasador de mayo.

Fue una verdadera suerte que los rescatistas le encontraron con vida, rodeada de los cadáveres de sus hermanos; casi muere mientras la trataban pero ella se levantó a darle pelea a todo lo que se pusiera frente. La encontró en el refugio local en el centro de Taylor meneando su cola larga y sedosa como una reina, marcando su presencia a fuego en la zona de jaulas acondicionadas al igual que frescas para felinos. Al pasar frente a ella, quedándose embobado con esos ojos verdosos los cuales le seguían los movimientos sin parar, se acercó hacia la puerta de su box particular sacando la patita por la reja de barrotes finos en forma de saludo. Le tendió una mano cariñosa para recibir un bonito tarascón de su futura mascota quien seguía mirándolo de forma atenta.

Pese al rasguño en su extremidad la adoptó con todos los papeles en regla a sabiendas de la buena mascota que sería para él. Cuatro años después no se arrepentía de nada, ni de las bolas de pelo vomitadas sobre su ropa o del desastre ocasionado por sus patas inquietas al usar la arena para gato.

Pero un buen día su ex esposa deseó arrojar a la gata fuera solamente porque no le gustaba el color ni tampoco la especie a la cual pertenecía. Esa vez se puso firme sin dudarlo ni un segundo, años después no se compungía de nada dicho ni hecho lo cual seguramente le pasaba a la misma parte, con su maldad infinita. Eso le recordó el tema de que la castaña dijo en víspera de comienzo de año contarle un par de cosas interesantes, sin embargo por cosas de la vida (y peleas ridículas) no cumplió con su parte. Miró su reloj inteligente de aluminio negro, correas del mismo color: aproximadamente cuarenta minutos desde su partida hacia el centro veterinario y ni un mensaje.

Consultó su celular de pantalla infinita, despertándolo con un toque de su dedo índice en el centro. Nada, solo algunos mensajes de Blake sobre una maquina agujereadora prestada la cual todavía no se la devolvió. «Que se lo pida a mis padres, ellos tienen las llaves de mi casa y acceso al cobertizo de las herramientas.» Rió para sus dentros recordando el hecho de siempre prestar algo a un amigo, fuera lo que fuese, y este no devolverlo por un buen tiempo era una ley tan aceptada como la gravedad. Uno se olvidaba de tenerlo en su posesión, Blake tampoco le devolvió un juego de sillas para patio blancas de plástico por más de diez meses, habiéndoselas prestada para una parrillada con su familia.

Prosiguió tecleando suavemente al haber hallado finalmente una brecha de seguridad en lo correspondiente a su sector. Corrigió el error rápidamente con maestría después de una carrera universitaria en sus hombros de referencia. Ah, extrañaba mucho esos momentos locos con sus viejos colegas del campus. Entre las clases _súper entretenidas_ a las cuales asistía sin dormir después de un reventón en alguna casa o fiesta externa al complejo universitario, los momentos de "iluminación" en donde se copiaba sin asco en los exámenes más importantes con riesgo de reprobar la materia, las noches donde se encontraba con alguna joven atractiva y pasaban a las ligas mayores… ¡Qué momentos! Se preguntó inconscientemente si su amiga tenía esa misma diversión en su carrera elegida. Chelsea tenía la apariencia de juntarse en algún lugar a reventarse con alcohol, ocasionales cigarrillos de mariguana (quien dijera que eso no era posible en la vida universitaria era un puto mentiroso) o chicos atractivos.

Le parecía atractiva, ahora que se volcaba de lleno en el segundo punto, seguramente tenía varios candidatos detrás persiguiéndola para estar con ella. «O no, nunca se sabe.» No deseaba averiguarlo salvo que su lado masoquista sí lo anhelaba.

Recordó también un comentario al aire soltado en una de las múltiples salidas a tomar un café con ella acerca de cómo se lo comunicó a sus padres y la reacción generada en ellos. Dijo que su padre estuvo conforme si eso le hacía feliz a futuro, no se preocupaba por la cantidad de dinero como forma de ingreso ya que veía a su hija como una gran profesional en alguna galería de arte o como profesora universitaria, dictando lecciones sobre algún pintor de importancia significativa a otras personas ilusionadas por aprender o. «En realidad dijo que a Parker le importaba un pimiento su elección mientras no se pasara de lista en otros ámbitos, pero yo entendí eso entre líneas.»

Su madre fue un caso aparte a la hora de oír la elección; todavía se desternillaba de la risa ante la revelación de los pensamientos de la madre respecto a eso. Emily creía que su hija se haría un trillón de rastas, viviría de vender obras de medio pelo en la calle mientras cantaba canciones contra el sistema capitalista. "Hippie de mierda" como recordó con la voz de su amiga resonando en su cabeza, riéndose ante la locura elitista de su progenitora. Su propia madre creía firmemente que se convertiría en una hippie apestosa que no se bañaría por años, la cual no contribuiría científicamente a la sociedad bajo ningún término ya que viviría del estado pidiendo subsidios por desempleo o así. Creyó que exageraba en un punto altísimo, sin embargo esta le recalcó mil veces "es tal como te lo cuento".

«Y pensar que papá creía que sería un tipo gordo y medio calvo al cual le gustan mucho las computadoras y sistemas en general. Al lado de "hippie de mierda" es un chiste lo mío.»

Alguien la pasaba peor con su respectiva familia, eso de seguro; a veces le costaba entender como los padres deseaban inmiscuirse tanto en la formación de sus hijos sin importarles la felicidad de estos. Marlene era la primera en llegar a la familia y según le dijo en el momento en donde estaba inscribiéndose para entrar a la universidad, sus padres no le dejaron en paz al punto en donde se vio obligada a soltarles un ultimátum para que "dejaran de atravesarme la cabeza con un taladro". La mujer siguió su pasión por los números sin problemas luego de aquello pese a que Brandon y Marion se mostraban en desacuerdo siempre que pudieran. Lorna los agotó demasiado con sus travesuras junto con su cabeza dura de estudiar medicina sin escucharlos; él los tomó por sorpresa con su decisión de volcarse de forma definitiva a los sistemas, yendo directamente a los informáticos como especialización.

«Si, los sorprendí tanto que hasta el día de hoy me persiguen. Los padres siempre serán padres.»

Prosiguió en su tarea sumido en un silencio habitacional total, solo se percibían los zumbidos de los ordenadores trabajando junto con el sonido de las teclas siendo accionadas. La iluminación blanca se veía opacada por el brillo celeste de las pantallas iluminando los rostros de los tres caballeros, cada uno con el ceño fruncido ante los recientes descubrimientos. Ethan no lo podía creer ni por lejos todos los errores encontrados hasta el momento en donde se recostó contra el respaldo de su sillón giratorio rascándose la frente arrugada, se le revolvía el estomago tan solo con mirar algunas de las brechas abiertas para futuros ataques. Todo era avanzado en demasía, si, pero se notaba a la legua estar mal administrado por varios años. Sin embargo también destacó el hecho sobre la falacia en cuanto a la infalibilidad de los sistemas informáticos. Nunca se detendría a la hora de mencionarlo.

Su pantalla brilló ante el mensaje recibido proveniente de la castañita, quien le enviaba un audio no muy largo. Desbloqueó el dispositivo mostrando su rostro a la cámara frontal (seguía sin estar del todo convencido respecto a ese "sistema a prueba de desbloqueos de terceros"). Acercó el auricular al oído oyendo la voz algo agitada al otro lado, ruidos de otros hablando se filtraban en el mensaje. Aparentemente la felina tenía parásitos además de las pulgas, con posibilidad de tener alguna infección seria en su sistema; se le partió el corazón al escuchar el diagnostico como también el hecho de debiera quedarse dentro de la veterinaria ingresada para tratar los males. También supo su nombre: Sarah Lyons. « ¿Le puso nombre y apellido al pobre animal?»

Solo a Chelsea se le podía ocurrir algo como eso.

Igualmente ese nombre le sonaba demasiado para ser algo al azar. Además el tema con el apellido y eso… Abrió una pestaña en el buscador de su móvil, tipeó el nombre para descubrir con ayuda de Google sobre la obviedad en cuanto a su amiga. Le había puesto ese nombre en particular debido al personaje de la tercera entrega numerada de la franquicia, esa centinela rubia de valentía admirable.

 _Mierda, lo siento mucho. Todo saldrá de perlas, ya lo veras. Por cierto: lindo nombre de centinela le cediste._

Esperaba alegrarle un poco el ánimo si se encontraba triste por el tema del "pichoncito" al igual que esperaba hablarle después para discutir el tema pendiente. No se lo enviaría por mensaje ni mucho menos cuando se hallaba en medio de una situación bastante peliaguda. No era insistente... «Mentira, cuando se me antoja soy demasiado insoportable.»

No pudo evitar pensar en qué demonios pasó para tener ese tema tan particular tan oculto o no mencionado mientras iban directo a la Gran Manzana. ¿Sería _tan_ grave? No lo sabía: si lo era. Todo lo relacionado a Mia era grave o demasiado trágico como para andar contando sin filtro alguno; después de todo, la mujer se encargó de desatar el infierno en un pequeño poblado. A veces se acostaba a descansar y entraba en el callejón sin salida del arrepentimiento o de las opciones no elegidas en determinado instante. ¿Tan ciego fue? ¿Estuvo con semejante adormecimiento al estar a su lado? Se alejó de toda persona de bien que solo quería darle lo mejor de sí, prefirió estar al lado de esa víbora en vez de pasar algunas fiestas con su familia… « ¿Mis suegros habrán sido realmente sus padres? ¿O eran actores contratados que simulaban demasiado bien su papel?» Precisamente ese interrogante le asaltaba muchas veces mientras cambiaba de posición en su lecho tamaño _queen_.

Tom e Irma, así se llaman o simulaban llamarse la pareja quienes anunciaron ser sus padres. Siempre los vio distantes, como si estuvieran en medio de un pleito constante entre ellos por cosas que jamás oyó. Seguramente no era el plan por parte de Mia enterarse de cierta pelea entre ella y sus progenitores, pero estuvo siempre ahí cuando se encontraban cerca. Ethan tampoco sabía que sus suegros sí eran los padres biológicos, estos se encontraban en desacuerdo constante con las actitudes de su hija como también respecto al trabajo liderado por ella. De Travis pasaron a conocerse como los señores White a costa de ocultar todo lo demás relacionado con su apellido verdadero para mantener las apariencias.

«Puta madre, viví tapado por mierda y no sé si realmente son sus padres biológicos o algo. Ethan: el único imbécil que puede caer en semejante tela de araña.»

No servía lamentarse en nada ya que lo hecho, hecho estaba; le dolía haber sido tan ingenuo, tan susceptible a manipulación, moldeable a los gustos de una persona amante de ejecutar un ardid a la perfección. Debilucho: eso era. Tendría toda la vida para reprocharse eso, estaba absolutamente seguro de ello.

Se levantó, encarando a la pizarra de vidrio luminosa mostrando las últimas estadísticas como también numero de tráfico; normal, todo iba sobre ruedas. Cómodo, otra cosa para sumar a su personalidad. No le gustaban los sobresaltos, las cosas demasiado complicadas o difíciles. Vivía la vida sumido en una burbuja de autocomplacencia gigante, inmune a pinchazos filosos o similares. A veces se odiaba. Se entretuvo paseando sus dedos sobre el frio cristal transparente reflejando cual holograma los papeles escritos en ella, las carpetas abiertas repletas de números o gráficos circulares mostrando el porcentaje actual de ciertas áreas de almacenamiento.

Se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos en el momento en el cual su mesa vibró gracias al mensaje recibido. Le daba gracia la forma en la que el motor de vibración ejecutaba su trabajo, dejando la mesa al borde de desplomarse producto de la fuerza del dispositivo. Se acercó pensando en la posibilidad de su amiga enviándole alguna respuesta o algo, para su sorpresa se trataba de un número desconocido enviándole imágenes borrosas en la vista previa de la pantalla. Extrañado repitió el procedimiento de desbloqueo viendo las fotografías enviadas por un remitente anónimo, sin foto de perfil para el chat iniciado ni nada. Era un número fuera de la zona conocida, parecía tratarse del prefijo de otro estado. Le heló la sangre al completar la descarga de las imágenes y comprobar que él era el protagonista de todas. Camino al supermercado, volviendo del mismo con las manos abarrotadas de bolsas de plástico; llegando del club con Valerie o en el momento en donde su amiga y él salían para emprender el viaje hacia la fiesta el pasado 31 de diciembre.

Otras veces se encontraba mirando por la ventana, distintos ángulos para la misma acción de porquería. Sus manos temblaban violentamente, su pulgar pasaba la colección una y otra vez sin entender qué demonios pasaba. ¿Quién estaba detrás de todo? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ni un minuto de respiro le daban! No recibió más imágenes espía; su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho al punto de estar por salirse del mismo si no se serenaba un poco. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de todo? No hallaba forma.

Cerró la aplicación y depositó el móvil con violencia sobre su escritorio logrando sobresaltar a quienes parecían imperturbables frente a sus monitores. Volteó veloz dándole cara a la pizarra electrónica con el pulso aún acelerado; debería continuar su jornada laboral con la terrible noticia de ser acechado por alguien, de ser posible implantándose una cara falsa para no dejar traslucir su preocupación evidente a la violación de su privacidad.

* * *

El día se volvió una pesadilla después de recibir el diagnostico, pagar la internación de unos días de la pobre mascota y volver a su trabajo. Presentó el certificado de ausencia de su jefe quien apenas si lo ojeó para enviarla con un simple "a trabajar" directo a su caja de zapatos. Dentro suyo ocurrió una avalancha de sentimientos por la vida en peligro rescatada unas horas antes cuando las temperaturas eran de congelación, le recordaba a la adopción de Rosie de una familia quienes no pudieron cuidar a su mascota preñada dejándola prácticamente morirse de hambre mientras esta alimentaba a sus crías. No fue mucho tiempo atrás ya que la perra tan hermosa como amistosa tenía solamente dos años, pero ella con sus padres se esmeraron hasta la última fibra de su paciencia y amor en brindarle todos los tratamientos viables para salvarla; ahora la perra adoraba orinar su piso, darle la pata en forma de saludo o acostarse sobre su regazo cuando se sentaba en el sofá a ver algo en el cable.

Esa semana en donde la pobre cachorro estuvo tapada por varias mantas, cerca del radiador dentro del living de su vieja casa, volvió a su memoria galopando veloz para atosigarla con recuerdos terribles. Las inyecciones fueron lo peor… Meneó violentamente la cabeza tratando de borrar esos recuerdos terribles, prosiguió escribiendo pacientemente con su mano derecha y la pluma con música de fondo. No aguantó el silencio de su oficina (ese día era particularmente silencioso en el edificio cuatro como también en el patio a su espalda) colocando algo de influencia materna en su computador.

Su madre, al haber pasado años de su vida dentro de Inglaterra, desarrolló un gusto particular por la música de ese sector del mundo. Conoció muchas bandas míticas de aquel país inculcándoselo años mas tarde a su descendiente quien deseaba aprender más de música. _Queen_ era su favorita de todos los tiempos, le seguía muy de cerca _Iron Maiden_ para bajar el tono un poco con _Oasis_ y entrar en un conflicto eterno con _Blur_. Ese día se le antojaba un poco de tranquilidad por lo que cantaba al ritmo de _Cast No Shadow_ , esa canción le traía bastante calma a su corazón tan revuelto por el drama de ese día. «Quise una mañana tranquila y todo lo que obtuve fue lo contrario. Fantástica forma de moverme.»

Algo destacable fue la colaboración de su amigo "complicado" de sistemas, quien hasta se fijó en el nombre mencionado por ella respecto a su nueva amiga peluda. Fue un guiño algo obvio sin embargo no conocido por muchos, le agradó saberlo más informado respecto a su pasión de muchos años. «O el flojito hizo trampa y lo buscó en _Google_.» ¿Importaba si cometió esa infracción? A decir verdad no, o al menos en ese momento le importaba un pimiento. Simplemente sentía una vibra positiva en cuanto a esa referencia captada, con ayuda de un buscador web o por su propia cuenta. Sería interesante si él lo supiera de años…

Prosiguió llenando formularios, comparando datos, imprimiendo papeles y dando su visto sobre el trabajo al ritmo de canciones variadas. Pasaba por _Powerslave_ cuando Ethan hizo su aparición triunfal con un par de vasos descartables repletos de café por la puerta de su oficina, no sin sorprenderse por la canción sonando en el fondo de la estancia. ¿Una mujer no podía tener gustos tan diversos en música? Lo siguió con la mirada hasta el momento en donde se sentó al otro lado, cruzando una pierna por sobre la rodilla acercando el recipiente descartable humeante hasta su extremidad ocupada. Depositó todo a un costado, recibiendo el regalo inesperado con necesidad, no almorzó ni siquiera una barra de cereales de las maquinas expendedoras por el nerviosismo, tampoco es que se haya sentido muy preparada para ello: los gusanos intestinales fueron un remedio eficaz contra el hambre desatada a eso de las once treinta de la mañana.

—Iron Maiden, ¿Eh? Interesante por decir lo menos.

—Una mujer puede tener muchos gustos musicales, _corazoncito_ —respondió ácida.

Al otro lado detectó cierta hostilidad en su forma de dirigirse; dio un sorbo corto al tiempo en donde necesitaba habituar su boca al calor abrasador de la bebida energética.

—No lo decía en un modo ofensivo, espero que lo sepas.

—Da igual, no tengo una buena jornada el día de hoy. —Acercó el vaso a su boca; soltó una palabrota frotándose el labio superior luego del contacto calcinante—. ¿Esta mierda salió de un volcán en erupción? ¡Carajo!

El rubio rió.

—No, la cafetería limpió el sarro de sus artefactos según la cocinera, y ahora funcionan como si recién las sacaran de la caja.

— ¡Puta madre, casi pierdo un labio ahí! —Depositó bruscamente el envase en la madera con rostro enfurruñado; al muchacho le recordó a su sobrino cuando le daban el vaso de chocolate caliente fuera del rango aceptable para beber—. Gracias por el trago, lo voy a dejar reposar diez días para poder beberlo.

—Edulcorante de ese horrible a tu gusto, supongo.

—Cuando pueda tragarlo sin que me estalle el esófago te diré, campeón. Mientras tanto confió en tu juicio para no arruinarlo con demasiado producto artificial.

—Eso pasa porque eres blandita y usas esa porquería en vez de tres cucharadas de buena azúcar.

—No, señor —contradijo aferrándose a los apoya brazos a sus costados—: se llama "querer aumentar de peso sin pasarme con el azúcar". ¿Te comenté que estoy en un plan dietario para ganar unos kilos? Lo más gracioso de la cuestión es que si me paso terminaré con un culo gigante, pero mi nutricionista lo desea por no sé qué mierda después de mi último valle depresivo.

—Realmente no tenía idea. Gracias por compartirlo, de paso me hiciste acordar a la mitad de mi niñez cuando era un esqueleto caminante por ahí. Fui la envidia de mi hermana mayor por muchos años.

Marlene siempre luchó contra un sobrepeso notorio durante la mayor parte de su vida joven; deseó desde que su hermano más pequeño creció hasta un punto determinado tener ese cuerpo delgado sin problemas a la hora de comer. Lo malo de la cuestión era Ethan teniendo que ingerir distintos tipos de suplementos vitamínicos, hierro y demás para poder mantener su cuerpo saludable, comer de más o con mucha grasa. Ninguno de los dos extremos estaba bien o sano, ambos deseaban el cuerpo del otro así no preocuparse más por las exigencias externas.

— ¿Metabolismo rápido?

—Más veloz que _Meteoro_. —La castaña asintió, cruzándose elegantemente de piernas—. Mi paso por esta oficina es por algo en particular que me debes.

— ¿Yo te debo algo a ti? —Al pronunciar los pronombres fue señalando correspondientemente a cada integrante de la conversación, todo esto con gesto incrédulo— ¿Estás de guasa o te inyectaste alguna sustancia?

—La heroína no me va, tampoco la coca ni mucho menos LSD.

Depositó su bebida sobre la superficie, enlazó sus manos sobre su regazo mirándola atento.

—Sigo sin creer como me puedo juntar con alguien tan anciano como tú.

No evitó reírse ante esa frase. Ni que fuera un cuarentón soltero…

—En fin, ¿Te acuerdas que tú me dirías lo que sabes sobre mi ex? Bueno, lo quiero saber _ya_.

Sopló molesta; se le olvidó de forma definitiva durante mucho tiempo. «Yo y mi bocota de porquería.» Si no fuera por él junto con esa insistencia jamás se lo hubiera revelado. Pero creía ser justa con todos sus conocidos, más con las monjas en práctica sin reconocer su deseo de formar parte de las filas sectarias de la iglesia (si podía robar palabras a su madre), por lo que no tuvo más opción a suspirar de forma cansina.

—Eres esas ex parejas bastante complicadas, Ethan. Deberías saberlo.

—Oye: es lo justo. Esa mujer arruinó mi vida y deseo saber porqué.

—Mi ex arruinó parte de la mía y lo dejo estar ahí.

Se cruzó de brazos enfadado ante esas palabras innecesarias. Ni que le estuviera pidiendo la puta cuenta bancaria, por el amor de Dios. ¡Qué cría!

—Basta, Chelsea. No estoy jugando ahora.

—Es muy larga la historia, Ethan, y seguro te va a doler mucho por la mitad de la mierda que hizo. ¿Realmente quieres saber a costa de llorar o no como bebé?

«Mi menor deseo es hacerlo llorar porque si es como yo lloraría por lo menos tres días seguidos por la mitad. Me cae lo suficientemente bien como para no apetecerme la idea de lastimarlo.» Meneó la cabeza en forma comunicación sobre su derrota final. Allá él sobre sus motivos para sufrir en vano.

—Tu ganas —dijo levantando sus manos—, después no chilles cuando te suelte toda la mierda.

—Soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caerme con la revelación, descuida.

Ethan usó el mismo recurso favorito de la castaña, a quien no le cayó muy bien esa forma de dirigirse hacia ella. Tomó un poco de su propio chocolate y se atragantó con el mismo; fingió no inmutarse pese a estar internamente estrangulándolo, apuñalándolo para finalmente depositar su cuerpo en un descampado por las afueras de la ciudad cortado en muchos pedacitos.

—Como digas, Superman. Pásate por mi casa a cenar y te suelto todo lo que quieres saber. ¿Qué deseas comer?

—Cualquier cosa que no sea pizza me apetece.

—Se cocinar, bombonazo. ¿Pasta?

—Perfecto —acordó adelantando su mano para estrechársela—, llevaré un vino tinto para acompañar la salsa.

¡Oh! ¡Dijo la palabra mágica! Un momento antes deseaba golpearlo ante ese masoquismo desinformado, ahora deseaba invitarlo más seguido a cenar si proponía una buena dosis de alcohol. Estrechó la cálida extremidad con firmeza al tiempo en que repasaba mentalmente la lista de productos en las alacenas de la cocina para preparar una deliciosa pasta. Creía tener lo suficiente pese a faltarle algo de queso como adición a gusto del comensal, podría comprarlo de camino a su casa al salir de clases.

—A las ocho treinta, no te pases de listo con la idea de llegar justo en el horario porque se quemará la cena. Y no voy a comer una salsa carbonizada por tu culpa.

—Tengo en la billetera un vale por dos hamburguesas en _Burger King_ si pasa algo. —Cogió nuevamente el recipiente el cual seguía emanando calor en forma de humo; se levantó despacio intentando no derramarla—. Envíame tu dirección por mensaje ya que ahora debo irme a mi puesto.

— ¿Tus subordinados revisan las horas en las que te vas o cuando vas a comprar algo a la cafetería? Más controladores que una ex pareja celosa.

Vaya si ella sabía de personas con exceso de celos o necesidad imperiosa de controlar absolutamente todo. Ethan meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa impresa en sus facciones caminando directo hacia la salida, miró por sobre su hombro antes de marcharse. Acostumbrada a ver hombres con buen cabus, su amigo le pareció igual de plano que una tabla de madera; eso o el pantalón usado le iban muy holgados.

—Nos vemos después.

Se alejó con paso tranquilo; lanzó un suspiro agotado luego de golpearse a sí misma internamente debido a ceder tan fácilmente ante la insistencia de la otra parte. Realmente no sabía en donde se estaba metiendo ni qué cosas descubriría de la persona con la cual habrá compartido cierto tiempo, aunque no era nadie para prohibirle saber o no sobre las actividades sumamente ilícitas de la señora Loreta. Prepararía los informes redactados hacía ya un tiempo, almacenados en el disco extraíble portado como un accesorio más dentro de su bolso por el temor de volver a ser invadida o sus cosas robadas. Lo adjuntaría en una carpeta amarilla con tapa fina. «Va a tener para entretenerse porque esa mujer metió las manos en cualquier cantidad de pasteles.»

Dejó escapar nuevamente aire de forma exhausta para volver a coger la pluma y comenzar a escribir desde donde quedó; estaba ansiosa por lanzar ese pedazo de papel lejos una vez terminado, también por marcharse a hacer algo más entretenido en su clase universitaria (si es que algo divertido podría salir de un profesor somnífero) pero algo inquieta por dejar entrar a su amigo a casa. Colocó una alarma para la próxima hora con la consigna de brindarle la dirección al de ojos verdes y nariz recta.

Recordó una clase de evolución por cuarto año del secundario en donde se trató el tema del desarrollo del ser humano a lo largo de cientos de años. Los neandertales poseían una nariz gigante y una de las teorías para ello era por el frio clima en donde se encontraban inmersos en aquellos años de existencia, producto de una glaciación en la Tierra. Hizo una asociación algo extraña con la nariz de su amigo y el órgano piramidal de los ancestros al _Homo Sapiens Sapiens_ actual, imaginándoselo con las ropas características de aquellos años.

Se rió en soledad ante el Ethan neandertal cargando una lanza y cueros cubriéndole el cuerpo. A veces se lo pasaba en grande con su imaginación; programó otro recordatorio en su móvil para dibujar eso, agregándolo a la carpeta de "dibujos varios" repleta de cosas divertidísimas.

* * *

Realmente no sabía que tan buena cocinera era su amiga, pero el vino que llevaba sin dudas era medio a excelente. Una buena pasta era incomible sin un vino en el medio, o al menos a él le apasionaba comer el platillo con esa bebida. Para el invierno un Cabernet Sauvignon de cualquier parte del mundo (pese a considerar, como la mayor parte de los degustadores, que Chile y Argentina tenían una calidad de bebidas excepcionales), durante los climas cálidos un poco de vino blanco dulce para una tarde con amigos o una noche en pareja tranquila, con una película de fondo y ocasional encuentro sexual. Trataba de no recordar la mayoría de las cosas buenas acontecidas con una copa en el medio pero se trataban de una cantidad excepcional, por lo que se resignó a buscar la mejor de las mejores.

Con su primera novia cuando descubrió el maravilloso mundo del sexo. «Madre, esa noche me pasé entre las cervezas y el vino. Sigo sin comprender cómo tengo el hígado sano.» Probablemente por suerte o simplemente casualidad del destino, también por la ayuda de una mano divina que escribía su historia o lo usaba a él como personaje. ¿Otra vez fantaseaba con ser una especie de Sim en un juego de simulación? Nada en el mundo indicaba lo contrario: la absoluta convicción de no haber alguien superior a los seres humanos quien jugaba controlándolos. A veces esas dudas no lo dejaban dormir durante la noche.

Salió de la vinoteca con un ejemplar apetecible de vino traído del sur de Chile, el cual no era excesivamente costoso aunque tampoco barato. Leía la etiqueta mientras llevaba las llaves del coche en la otra mano sin prestarle mínima atención a los demás transeúntes, quienes comenzaban a ingresar a otros lugares o casas buscando resguardo de la ola polar; ¡Carajo! Extrañaba fuertemente el invierno poco gélido de su pueblo natal. «Y ahí voy otra vez…» Por más intentase alejar la comodidad y clima apetecible de Taylor volvía de lleno cuando menos se lo esperaba. Se sentía como un tarado melancólico incapaz de comenzar su vida en otra parte, peor era recordar a su abuela paterna con su voz ronca diciéndole "¡Corre fuera de este pueblo polvoriento! No te acostumbres como hizo tu abuelo, el mismo arrepentido por no moverse de lugar cuando tuvo ocasión"

«Lo peor es que nana me dijo algo sobre Mía apenas conocerla. La bruja sabía perfectamente bien qué quería conmigo y no fui capaz de escucharla. Oh sí, soy un triunfador en todo.» Sophia Winters ejecutó una mueca de desprecio al ver a quien sería la esposa de su último nieto varón, prediciendo con muchísimo tiempo de adelanto algo que en su inocencia enamoradiza no fue capaz de ver, la animosidad era palpable entre ambas mujeres. Eso más otras actitudes reflejaban el pésimo desenvolvimiento de su ex mujer en los ámbitos de su familia, amigos y allegados. ¿Fue tan ciego para no verlo?

Ingresó a su coche, una vez dada la ignición al motor encendió la calefacción al máximo; no sentía las piernas ni las manos, los dedos se encontraban enrojecidos producto del exterior glaciar de febrero y no lograba moverlos sin sentir un aletargamiento en los músculos de la mano, ni hablar de la nariz superior a la media. Ejecutó el cambio en la caja, acelerando poco a poco hasta lograr un avance esperable a una calle no muy transitada de una ciudad que se iba adormeciendo con el transcurso del tiempo. Viró en una intersección hacia la derecha sorprendiéndose por las casas bajas con jardines bien arreglados, porches luminosos y tejados mirando directo al firmamento despejado. Parecía una zona residencial tranquila, de esas en donde cualquier persona de la clase social a la que perteneciera desearía vivir; pocas viviendas superaban el piso de altura.

Por el numero recibido en el mensaje de la tarde se encontraba aproximadamente a una cuadra de su destino, avanzó lento admirando la belleza del vecindario. Así es como le gustaría vivir en un futuro: poblando un área tranquila de alguna ciudad fuera grande o pequeña; se veía a sí mismo podando las plantas o adecentando el césped verde el cual crecía conforme la cantidad de agua recibida. Pintar su porche de madera cuando estuviera por acabarse el verano para afrontar el hosco invierno quien amenazaba las capas de pintura exterior, respirar la agradable brisa una tarde de primavera viendo a los niños de los vecinos jugar libremente…

Mierda, ¿tendría algo de eso una vez?

De tanto ensoñar recordó las fotografías de esa misma tarde, sin siquiera buscarlo o pedirlo, hecho que borró esa imagen idílica. Una corriente eléctrica descendió por su columna obligándolo a liberar la tensión temblando como una hoja, deseando nunca haber sido parte de nada que los perpetradores consideraran imprudente y obligándolos a agregarlo de lleno en sus listas de "buscados". Una vieja presión conocida solamente cuando las cosas se ponían demasiado resurgió como un Fénix dentro de su caja torácica. Debió concentrarse en mantener la respiración para no caer nuevamente en el vórtice azabache de los ataques de pánico. Apenas unos días atrás ocurrió otro hecho similar que lo arrojó al suelo en knock out y no deseaba volver a sentir eso de estar por morirse.

¿Podría conversarlo con su amiga? Necesitaba sacarlo de una buena vez, pese a ser horas con el acontecimiento en su cabeza.

Llegó a su destino por la derecha, detuvo el vehículo cubriendo la subida al estacionamiento del jardín delantero; guardó sus pertenencias en los bolsillos de su abrigo grueso (el cual sorprendentemente llevaba una cuenta grande de lugares donde depositar sus objetos personales), no dudó ni un momento en gastar un poco más de la cuenta en esa prenda al principio de la semana. Se colocó el gorro de lana tejido por su madre de color rojo con una línea blanca a modo de separación entre el pompón y el dobladillo. Le iba holgado producto de los recientes comienzos de su querida progenitora. Descendió, sus botas cortas de color negro entraron en contacto con el asfalto rugoso; el frio se coló por los tobillos realizando un recorrido ascendente hasta sus rodillas para finalmente concluir en sus muslos.

«Invierno de mierda, DC de mierda y ola polar basura asquerosa.»

Aseguró el automóvil introduciendo la llave y girándola hasta oír el cierre completo de todas las aberturas del mismo. Guardó el objeto negro con un llavero en forma de trébol de la suerte en su nalga derecha, rodeando el vehículo para conducirse hasta la puerta de entrada por el camino de baldosas grises hasta los escalones del porche.

El jardín se encontraba un poco descuidado: el césped fue quemándose por las heladas, tomando una tonalidad amarillenta en determinados sectores a cielo abierto; los arbustos de hojas pequeñas se encontraban crecidos y las flores estaban tristonas por la falta del agua y por las heladas caídas casi a diario en la ciudad; las paredes exteriores de ladrillo de vista se encontraban limpias desprendiendo un color rojo atenuado producto de los faroles incrustados en las mismas, el techo de tejas negras no presentaba fallas apreciables a simple vista y el porche compuesto por madera se veía brilloso producto de una capa de barniz dada antes del cambio de estación. El Jeep de su amiga estaba detenido frente al portón del garaje con un manto acuoso en el techo y parabrisas.

Subió los escalones, posicionándose frente a la puerta. Llamó un par de veces de forma molesta accionando el botón demasiadas veces. Su amiga abrió la puerta con gesto molesto.

—Funciona, si esa es tu pregunta —saludó instigándolo con un movimiento suave de la cabeza a ingresar de una buena vez; así hizo sin rechistar—. Gracias por venir veinte minutos antes de lo pactado, ¡de veras! Podría estar envuelta en una toalla pero…

— ¿Qué no me pediste eso mismo? —se defendió tendiéndole la botella oscura. Chelsea la examinó con atención—. Espero que te guste, el de la tienda lo recomendó por calidad.

Chelsea le palmeó un hombro sonriente antes de dirigirse rumbo a su cocina. Los vaqueros ceñidos al cuerpo le iban bastante bien, en su humilde opinión, en especial cuando los combinaba con una camiseta negra comprada en un concierto de Green Day. Llevaba los pies enfundados en medias grises, dentro de unas pantuflas rosas algo gastados por el uso prácticamente diario en lo que va del invierno. Su melena castaña se encontraba domada en un moño casero hecho a las apuradas, donde algunos mechones caían por su espalda. Oyó gemidos provenientes de la misma sala para pasar a una puerta corrediza abriéndose y el grupo de canes entró corriendo en dirección al living.

Proveniente de la habitación contigua llegaba una oleada de fragancia a cena deliciosa, deleitando su nariz. La habitación donde se encontraba se hallaba algo desordenada, con abrigos sobre el respaldo del sillón de tres cuerpos, color marrón, de distintos tipos y colores; juegos de consola desparramados por la mesa café así como también el mapa de uno de ellos desplegado sobre otras cajas; sobre la alfombra imitación de persa, debajo de la superficie abarrotada, poseía cuadernos de anotaciones, apuntes como también tomos universitarios de lo que supuso las clases del día; la tele quedó encendida en el canal de noticias CNN por donde relataban el creciente conflicto con otros países. Al costado, en una mesa baja aparte, se encontraba la PlayStation negra con la franja de luz encendida en color naranja notificando de la suspensión.

Un equipo de audio similar a una torre de no más de un metro y medio de altura se hallaba justo al costado, color negro y apagado. Un librero algo vacío contra la pared cercana, de madera oscura junto con los estantes curvados por años de peso ahora removido. Un escritorio viejo, desarmado, con claros signos de necesitar manutención, detrás de él. Las paredes eran de un color amarillo cremoso y el suelo de madera oscura.

Los tres animales se sorprendieron, aunque se volcaron a olfatearle las piernas como si no hubiera un mañana. El macho de color negro con una gran mancha banca en el ojo derecho saltó en dos patas para llamarle la atención, arañándolo suavemente en el proceso. Llevaba el cabello corto en el cuerpo a diferencia de su cabeza por donde se encontraba una acumulación de pelo más largo, en su cuello un collar aguamarina con pinchos incrustados en clara rebeldía contra la raza de la mascota. Se agachó a acariciarlo admirando la precaución llevada a cabo por los otros dos. Polly-Sue fue la siguiente a sumarse a la espera de amor humano, Rosie se mantuvo distante por poco tiempo más al ver que el invitado no causaba problemas o irritaciones a su carácter.

— ¡Muérdanlo, muchachos! ¡Enséñenle quién manda aquí! —gritó la dueña de casa al tiempo en donde abría un cajón y cogía un destapador, dejando botella junto con el artefacto en la mesa.

—Como si estas bolsas de pulgas discernieran entre atacar o saltar en forma desquiciada por un poco de cariño.

La de orbes ámbar se apoyó en el umbral del arco que separaba la sala de estar con la cocina comedor, cruzando una pierna delante de la otra y los brazos.

—Tú no me crees, pero Polly-Sue está entrenada en defensa.

— ¿Y los caniches qué tal? ¿En desarme de bombas?

—No, en identificar y mear las pertenencias de la gente listilla que entra por esa puerta —respondió girando los ojos—, por cierto: ten cuidado donde dejas tu abrigo. Rosie no es muy amistosa con las cosas que quedan colgando o a una altura alcanzable para sus patitas.

—Oh, claro, porque si orina mi nueva compra va a salirse de rositas sin que quiera castrarla.

La joven se enderezó de repente completamente seria.

—Sobre mi cadáver vas a ponerle una mano encima.

—Uf, no lo digo enserio, corazón…

—Ya lo sé, _corazón_ —imitó la última palabra agudizando el tono a forma de burla—. Solo te lo advierto. Pasa a la cocina, los fideos ya casi están.

Obedeció, dejando a los canes jugueteando entre ellos en la sala de estar, cruzando el arco en dirección a la cocina. Esta era una habitación con decorado moderno, lo último en electrodomésticos de cocina disponibles al alcance del usuario. Chelsea abrió la puerta derecha del frigorífico gigante, el cual poseía doble puerta, congelador en la parte inferior y un dispensario de agua junto con hielo en la abertura izquierda. Cogió una lata de Coca Cola bien fría para ella, ofreciéndole una al invitado de "honor"; Ethan rechazó la propuesta levantando la mano y negando con la cabeza. La cocina negra con una puerta al horno de vidrio oscuro se encontraba encendida, lar hornillas eléctricas provocaban en hervor del agua repleta de fideos bullentes en el liquido blancuzco; junto a esta la salsa desprendía una fragancia deliciosa a carne mezclada con cebolla y pimiento rojo. El extractor de aire colmaba la habitación con su ruido motorizado característico cumpliendo a duras penas la función.

—Siéntate, te cobraré lo mismo si no lo haces —bromeó cogiendo el vaso con lunares verdes en su lugar asignado de la mesa—. ¿Agua?

—Perfecto. —Obedeció la directiva dada por la dueña de casa; corrió el plato de vidrio gris a un costado logrando una mayor comodidad para entrelazar sus manos sobre la mesa—. Siento lo de la gatita.

Y debía traer a la mesa eso mismo, justo cuando la salsa logró despejarle un poco la cabeza. Llenó el vaso con el dispensario de la nevera negando con la cabeza a forma de restarle importancia.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. Al menos la encontré y la llevé al veterinario, sino hubiera muerto por hipotermia. —Se lo entregó; dio un sorbo descubriendo la calidad de emisión fría del electrodoméstico—. ¿Se nota el arreglo de hace unas semanas? —Lo vio asentir, no reprimió una sonrisa—. Perfecto. Ahora Sarita está a buen cuidado de una amiga del secundario que trabaja allí, es cuestión de tiempo a que se recupere y tenga el visto bueno para traerla a casa.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso. Prometo regalarle un collar con cascabel o algo por el estilo.

Lo miró extrañada; si había algo peor que tener un gato en contra de las directivas de la dictadora de su madre era ponerle al maldito un cascabel, que sonaría constantemente mientras estuviera en movimiento, o jugando con algún roedor de goma de forma alocada.

—Fíjate si no hay alguno con pinches o tachas comunes, lo prefiero antes de un dolor de cabeza constante con el tin asqueroso de un cascabel.

—Quedan mucho más monos con eso puesto, puedo firmártelo en este instante.

—Prefiero algo menos chulo aunque más estable para mí. —se agachó frente a la alacena al costado de su frigorífico, extrayendo de la misma un colador de acero inoxidable brillante—. ¿Y tú qué tal? ¿Cómo fue los últimos días? Después de que te fuiste olvidé preguntarte sobre eso.

¿Acaso intentaba saber algo más? Esas preguntas no eran tan inocentes como aparentaban. Algo le indicaba una relación con lo visto en el club la noche en donde se gritaron sin sentido en la puerta, sobre la mujer con la cual rompió su ayuno sexual de unos años. Le daría el beneficio de la duda si quería saber acerca de su encuentro o si hubo otros más.

Como buena cotilla que era necesitaba saber sobre esa mujer que vio muy acaramelada con su amigo. Con Dennis se contaban de todo, hasta con quién se acostaban si no era entre ellos; Maysie y Andrew desempeñaban un papel similar aunque en menor medida, por lo que decidió en milésimas de segundo incluir a Ethan en el listado de ser informante de actividades fogosas o si se veía con alguien más. Solo… Para saciar su curiosidad. También admitía el ardor en el pecho al sentirse "traicionada" al rechazar una propuesta de salida con ella pero no negarse a una junta con sus compañeros de oficio.

—Nada fuera de lo común. Salí con Edwin por unas copas el sábado pasado e hicimos torneo online con mis otros colegas de sistemas —mintió de forma convincente, salvo que al otro lado oyó tantas mentiras encubiertas que le era fácil discernir si mentían o no; ventajas (o desventajas) de haber sido engañada múltiples veces—, por lo demás todo muy tranquilo. Descubrí un almacén de especias a unas calles de mi casa que tienen una pimienta importada deliciosa.

«Y una farmacia mucho más conveniente en tiempo y precio que la del centro.» Los planetas se alinearon la tarde donde puso un pie en ese comercio ya que encontró preservativos a un buen precio, los cuales fueron destinados a otro encuentro con Valery una semana después del primero. Se olvidó de lo divertido en cuanto al sexo por mucho tiempo y se sentía a gusto descubriendo ese universo nuevamente.

¿Realmente la veía así de ilusa? Para sus dentros suspiró frustrada ante esa falta de confianza algo palpable desde unas semanas atrás. No le dolería si le confesaba que se veía con alguien cuando le encontraba conveniente o así, ese ocultismo barato solo servía con determinadas personas, salvo que ella no era una de esas.

—Bastante aburrido —opinó depositando el colador en el fregadero; cogió los fideos ya listos y volcó con cuidado el contenido dentro del recipiente agujereado—, una lástima perderse ese reventón.

—Meh, estuvo bien para mí.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio mientras la castaña cortaba trocitos de mozzarella, unía las partes de la comida y revolvía hasta lograr disolver el estado sólido del queso en la salsa humeante. Gracias a los consejos de su abuela la salsa poseía un sabor especial a carne, la cual iba en un plato hondo separado del resto del manjar para disfrutarlo en caso de desear comer primero una parte y luego la otra. Colocó un poco más de pimienta luego de preguntar al comensal invitado si deseaba más "diversión en el plato"; este le invitó a hacerlo con un movimiento de extremidad afirmativo. Tenía hambre, ese olor aumentaba con creces la necesidad de ingerir alimento.

Chelsea cogió el par de platos, sirviendo una ración abundante para Ethan y una más pequeña para ella; de la alacena superior extrajo una bolsa de pan comprado esa misma tarde de la panadería de confianza familiar en donde se alegraron de verla pasar nuevamente por esos lares, ofreciéndole sin cargo una magdalena enorme bañada en chocolate con manjar* en el interior. Se la devoró antes de llegar a su casa por lo que el permitido del día estuvo dado, esa cena sería con tranquilidad.

Depositó las porciones en los lugares correspondientes para proceder con la panera llena, el de ojos verdes sirvió en dos copas altas la bebida color borgoña, brindando a continuación por lo que ambos esperaban fuera una cena sin contratiempos. Realmente deseaba comenzar a hablar en ese preciso instante de todo lo necesario para acallar a su mente inquieta, salvo que se contuvo para no parecer un despechado completamente desesperado por conocer la verdad de una ex. Necesitaba respuestas ya que la otra parte jamás las brindó logrando así cerrar el capítulo más conflictivo de su vida, su otro lado racional clamaba por prudencia para no incomodar a la anfitriona.

Charlaron un rato de tópicos banales logrando distender un poco el ambiente con resabios de tensión entre ellos dos; las conversaciones no fueron lo mismo (no existieron, de hecho) después del altercado en el club, ambos necesitaban saber de la vida del otro por motivos lejanos a la comprensión aún. Necesitaba saber desesperadamente quién era el tipo rubio alto, con bigote fino y cabello peinado con gomina visto en el sector vip esa noche; las fotos en la red social como también los comentarios dejados por ella le removió algo, dejándolo en una forma anómala por varios días. ¿Salían? ¿Eran mejores amigos? La mitad de los posteos del uno al otro tenían un tinte pícaro o se lo imaginaba, resultaba muy confuso a la hora de intentar discernir por cuenta propia qué demonios había en ese rincón.

Preguntó haciéndose el distraído por su amigo, el lado astuto de la castaña se despertó utilizando toda su creatividad para dar vueltas alrededor del tópico "novios" y "mejores amigos". Si el otro creía poder extraer datos de ella estaba muy equivocado. Desistió al cabo de no lograr unir siquiera un hilo para comprobar si era verdad el contacto sexual entre ellos, pasando a la carne como también a otro tópico menos generador de malestar. Finalizaron el primer plato, decidió servirse por su cuenta el próximo preguntando a la joven si deseaba un poco más; Chelsea sentía los fideos por el cerebro, negó con una sonrisa dándole un sorbo a la copa.

Ninguno habló sobre los acontecimientos apremiantes: ni la intromisión a la casa ni las fotos espía recibidas. No valía la pena traumatizarse por ello y menos cuando la comida esperaba. Se terminaron la botella (no le importó saberse conductor para su retorno al apartamento) pasando al agua como apoyo contra la necesidad de más alcohol.

No logró aguantarlo, comenzando la pregunta después del último poco de pasta en su esófago bajando directo al estomago.

—Listo, no puedo más —exclamó cruzando los utensilios en el centro del plato—: dime que sabes, por favor.

—Al menos pediste "por favor" —bromeó con mueca triste—. Eres peor que yo con el tema de un nuevo Fallout o algo. Lo digo enserio.

—Entiendo la comparación pero no me sirve. Dime lo que sabes o investigaste sobre Mia.

¡Jesús! Se lo imaginaba gritando ese nombre a los cuatro vientos mientras se encontraba en Dulvey. Seguramente lloriqueaba al verla o al pronunciarlo en algún punto de su aventura casi mortal en el sur estadounidense. ¡Qué tipo insistente!

—Preparé algo para que te lleves y leas, déjame ir por él y te hago un resumen rápido.

Se levantó saliendo de la sala. ¡Pensó en todo! Sin dudas Chelsea era una persona de confianza la cual se preocupaba por el otro sin esperar algo a cambio. Le agradaba esa actitud mucho más que el lado chulesco ácido el cual solía mostrar a los demás. « ¿Qué habrá descubierto? ¡Mierda!» Tanto tiempo esperando por esas respuestas y ahora estaba al borde de descubrir todo en su totalidad. Mia corrió de un lado al otro intentando ocultar sus huellas como también culpabilidad, pero ahora sería el fin de su vida de tretas hirientes para su ex marido. La joven volvió con una carpeta amarilla en mano, la cual se veía bastante gruesa de al menos unas cien hojas o más. ¡Cuánto para entretenerse! O sufrir, claro está. Lo dejó a su lado al borde de la mesa, tomando asiento frente a él. Ethan lo tomó jugueteando con las páginas intentando adivinar el número en total de las mismas.

—Son más de doscientas. Tendrás para leer por un buen rato —replicó en cuanto el hombre frente suyo posó su atención en ella—. Va a ser… Complejo, si puedo usar esa palabra para definir el asunto.

—Carajo… No sé qué decir.

—No te esfuerces mucho, no hay nada para decir ni agradecer.

—Déjame hacerlo por poner semejante esfuerzo en contármelo como también en buscar entre toda la mierda de Mia…

Lo interrumpió exhausta de escuchar ese preciso nombre.

—Se llama Loreta, no Mia. Loreta Travis, veintinueve años, oriunda de Pittsburg e hija de Spencer y Annelisse Travis. Trabaja en Tentsu desde los veintiún años, titulo en virología y posee entrenamiento estilo militar. Una de las agentes más capaz de la compañía tanto en el apartado de secretos como también en investigación.

El invitado perdió la capacidad de emitir palabra en cuanto comenzó a hablar. «Ni siquiera sabía el nombre de sus padres, nada. ¿Con quién carajos me case?» Con una perfecta extraña, eso estaba asegurado. Oyó atentamente todo lo expresado por su amiga sin emitir un sonido o movimiento, encontrándose tremendamente confundido respecto a todo lo sucedido en el pasado de esa mujer llamada Loreta. ¡Hasta se acostó con ella! ¡No lo podía creer!

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para, una vez acabado el resumen efectuado por su amiga, tratar de decir algo.

— ¿Y ese tipo Alan con quien hablaba?

Chelsea enarcó una ceja algo extrañada respecto a ese nombre. Ethan le explicó haber sorprendido a Loreta hablando por mensaje con un hombre llamado Alan con quien partió en el trabajo decisivo que terminaría por revelar la verdad sobre ella; Chelsea rememoró todo lo leído sobre su trabajo en Tentsu finalmente llegando al nombre en cuestión, de un agente con el alias de Alan Smith y rostro cubierto por una barba anaranjada.

—Ese tipo no se llama Alan —corrigió tratando de ser lo más dulce posible con quien parecía estar al borde de un ataque; otra mentira más sumada a la lista—, su nombre verdadero era Richard Whyne, de treinta y cinco años con residencia especifica en Amarillo, Texas. También descubrí un viaje entre ellos hacia Las Vegas donde consiguieron ingresar a una de esas capillas ilegales y casarse un 16 de noviembre.

Se le desmoronó el alma rompiéndose en mil pedazos una vez tocó el suelo. «Ese viaje me convenció de ser solamente de negocios con un cliente importante. No puedo creer que se fue a una puta capilla barata a casarse con ese Whyne.» Le dolía el pecho de tan solo imaginarlo. Ya estaba casada con él en ese punto, y mientras Ethan Winters pasaba una semana de soledad alejado de sus colegas, la furcia repugnante la pasaba de maravillas uniéndose "en sagrado matrimonio" con un tipo cualquiera en una capilla.

Chelsea inspeccionó el estado anímico de su amigo de forma preocupada a sabiendas del duro golpe propiciado por la información que tanto deseó ocultar. Realmente le importaba hacer un bien con él, en especial después de haber sufrido tanto por una mujer que no lo merecía, y fue esa misma razón la cual le empujó a no contarle nada. Garantizaba a ciencia cierta el poco deseo de herirlo, desgracia esa vez no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

—Carajo, lo siento mucho Ethan. No te mereces toda esta porquería. —No respondió; el aludido bajó la mirada rascándose nerviosamente la nuca con rostro afligido—. Demonios, no debí decirte nada ni buscarlo. Siempre consigo cosas para lastimar a los demás.

Precisamente eso lo distrajo de su pesaroso estado de ánimo. ¿Cómo? ¿No decirle nada? ¿Cuánto tiempo se mantuvo callada? Él conocía aproximadamente dos meses del hecho aunque le pareció que ésta estuvo mucho más tiempo con el tema callado.

— ¿Cuánto hace que conoces todo esto? —inquirió intenso.

—Em… Dios —carraspeó brevemente; se frotó las manos para luego entrelazarlas—, hace bastante.

— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No me pareció correcto hacerlo. Creí que si dejabas cerrar este ciclo de mierda lo tomarías a mejor y sería más sencillo de comprender.

— ¿Más sencillo? ¿Estás de guasa?

—Ethan realmente pensé que así sería. Me pareció mejor ocultarlo por un tiempo para que…

Perdió los estribos sin remedo.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para ocultarme semejante cosa? —Gritó fuera de sí ante el shock producido por la maldita Loreta—. ¿Creíste que me harías un favor escondiendo que mi esposa no se llamaba como decía hacerlo? ¿O que se fue a Las Vegas y se casó con un fulano?

—Era eso o verte llorar como niñita —replicó soltando el tenedor a un costado del plato vacío—, y no vuelvas a gritarme en _mi_ casa.

Polly-Sue comenzó a gruñir bajo la mesa producto del tono inquieto de su dueña. ¿Winters sabía lo bien que mordía su perra Bóxer si se lo proponía? Ethan perdió aún más los estribos en el momento en que oyó la última frase, golpeando la mesa con la palma abierta provocando la vibración en todos los objetos allí colocados. Chelsea se tensó aún más, aferrando sus uñas a la madera cubierta por un plástico transparente para evitar dañar la superficie con las diversas actividades o comidas desarrolladas.

— ¿Es en serio? Es que no lo creo, Chelsea. ¡No eres la dueña de la verdad, ni ahora ni nunca! Ni mucho menos para decir o hacer lo que se te venga en gana con el dolor ajeno.

— ¡Ah, por favor! ¿Quién fue el debilucho que se puso a llorar frente a todos cuando te dijeron de romper el matrimonio, eh? ¿O el tonto que anda extrañando a la puta de tu ex por todos los rincones?

— ¡Me enamoré de esa zorra, fui tras ella y casi me matan por eso! ¿O no sabes lo que es el amor?

— ¡Claro que lo sé! —se defendió contra el patético embiste de furia; quien más sabía de enceguecerse por amor era ella. Se levantó dispuesta a recoger los platos ya usados.

—No se nota, querida. Seguramente no habrás tenido nada difícil que soportar con otra persona como yo lo hice con mi ex. ¡No tienes ni el derecho de decir lo contrario!

— ¿Y tú qué sabes sobre mis viejas relaciones? ¡Apenas te conozco de meses!

— ¡Me importa un bledo! —volvió a gritar, esta vez levantándose luego de apoyar de forma agresiva la copa sobre la mesa— ¡Nunca tuviste derecho de mentirme así! ¡Creí que eras distinta a la furcia que todos decían conocer! ¡Lo peor es saberme advertido de tu persona y aún así caí en tu juego como todos los demás!

¡Oh, se metió en una arena movediza muy difícil de salir! Soltó los platos directo en el fregadero mientras volteaba lentamente para mirarlo con ojos entrecerrados. ¿Enserio quería ir por ahí? Las personas quienes resaltaban ciertos aspectos de la vida de otros o que usaban los puntos débiles de los demás le parecían especialmente repugnantes.

—¿Tú eres Brad Pitt o George Clooney? No, querido —se aproximó encarándolo desencajada—. Solo eres un maricón llorica de mierda que se cree superior a los demás por algún código moral de superioridad que te inventaste como el fracasado que eres. ¡No eres nadie sin nuestra ayuda!

— ¡Yo no la pedí! ¿Crees que me agrada ser el conejillo de indias de esta puta ONG o de tu madre? ¡Oh si, linda, lo descubrí cuando me ofrecieron mucho más por mi trabajo!

— ¿Y entonces por qué mierda aceptaste? ¡Si todo esto era una trampa te hubieras quedado desempleado en Texas en vez de hacerte el gallo gritándome en mi puta casa!

Buen punto explayado en esa frase. ¿Por qué se quedó o aceptó? El animal económico se despertó ante esa suma, pero podría haberse quedado en Texas rebuscando por Austin o su pueblo natal algún puesto apetecible para sus habilidades universitarias ya adquiridas. Sin embargo allí estaba, en DC discutiendo por algo en lo cual creía tener la razón casi a ciegas en la casa de su amiga traidora y ocultadora de información importantísima para su proceso de sanación.

—No es de tu incumbencia.

— ¡Pero por favor! ¡Primero me lo hechas en cara como si hubiera masacrado a tu pueblucho de mierda y luego dices que no me importa! —Golpeó con el puño cerrado el mueble de madera—. Conserva tu dignidad y lárgate de mi casa, no tengo nada más que discutir con un bebé llorón de mierda. No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí, bolsa de cuernos de porquería.

— ¿Quién me lo ordena, eh? ¿Una cualquiera buscona de hombres como tú?

— ¡Lárgate de mi propiedad! —Gritó a voz en cuello; lo gracioso era la vena hinchada en el cuello como también en la frente— ¡Colmaste mi paciencia! ¡Fuera!

Señaló con su zurda la entrada oculta tras la pared de la cocina, de color celeste muy claro. No se iba a ir hasta dejarle saber todo lo que pensaba de ella en su interior. Ante su inmovilidad manifiesta, Chelsea lo cogió del brazo con todas sus fuerzas intentando conducirlo directo a su sala de estar. Claramente si no se iba por las buenas debería echarlo por las malas. ¡Le gritó en su casa! ¡En su puta propiedad! Una cosa era la vía pública como el episodio de la puerta del club, otra muy distinta radicaba en faltarle el respeto en _su propiedad_ como si no fuera nadie. ¡Ella era alguien! ¡Mas valioso para la sociedad de lo que él podía pensar!

Ethan se dejó arrastrar hasta sacarlo de la cocina para luego desprenderse del agarre de forma brusca. La joven lo empujó con fuerza en el pecho obligándolo a retroceder unos pasos hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Si no se iba amenazaría con llamar a la policía, todas lo hacen.

— ¡Lárgate ya, imbécil! ¡Ve a llorar abrazado a una almohada con los papeles donde menciono a la mentirosa de tu ex!

— ¿Lo dice la loquita con experiencia? Cuéntame que más hacer para unirme a los tocadores de fondos seriales porque tú eres experta en eso.

Y fue la última gota caída la que derramó el agua por todos lados. Levantó el brazo derecho para darle una bofetada bien merecida contra ese patán de cuarta maleducado del sur, quien sujetó con fuerza la muñeca en cuanto se encontró a centímetros de su rostro. Si había algo desarrollado en el último tiempo en su cuerpo y mente eran los reflejos, los cuales mejoraron en un 50% a partir de los meses donde se encontró con la nueva infección. El agarre comenzó a incrementar la presión en su extremidad despertando poco a poco la bestia de la supervivencia adormecida por años de prácticas como también tratamientos con su equipo psiquiátrico.

Una presión en el pecho amenazadora comenzó a surgir en su interior en cuanto ambas miradas se encontraron, ambas furiosas por la falta de respeto profesadas. Esos ojos le devolvieron de repente a unos años atrás en donde se encontraba sumisa contra un poder masculino superior, quien intentaba dictar el rumbo a tomar en su vida como si fuera su propio Dios. Los orbes azules de su ex pareja, ese muchacho posesivo como también celoso en un extremo, devolvieron la mirada después de haber discutido nuevamente entre ellos la situación de ese momento en la relación. Ya estaban en los puntos finales de la misma pese a que la otra parte no lo entendía ni deseaba hacerlo. Joe sujetó con fuerza sus muñecas mientras gruñía demasiado cerca de su rostro "solo yo puedo estar contigo".

Después se desató el infierno en cuanto intentó deshacer el agarre brutal. Chelsea volvió a la realidad en cuestión de segundos, sintiendo una falta de aire demasiado pronunciada ante ese recuerdo experimentado otra vez frente a un hombre; no todos deseaban poseer a la otra persona, lo tenía demasiado en claro, pero cuando se encontraba en una circunstancia similar los fantasmas volvían a azotarla fieramente.

Levantó su extremidad libre mientras las alarmas en su cabeza estallaban ante la necesidad imperiosa de soltarse para recuperar su libertad, su autonomía femenina, en búsqueda de la liberación contra el aprisionamiento masculino efectuado por Joe. Asestó un puñetazo fuerte en el mentón del rubio, quien la soltó de repente ante la sorpresa del golpe, retrocediendo después de sentir la oleada de dolor en la parte baja de su rostro, no vio venir el siguiente en el estomago el cual lo obligó a caer al suelo. La joven temblaba después de efectuar la maniobra defensiva en contra de Ethan, tenía un nudo en la garganta imposible de deshacer con simpleza esa noche.

Lo superó en aquella ocasión; la próxima podía no hacerlo.

—Vete de una vez —dijo intentando con todas sus fuerzas no dejar oír el terror—, no vuelvas a hablarme en la vida.

En caliente las cosas podían tornarse demasiado complicadas de resolver a posteriori, eso de seguro; ambos se encontraban en una encrucijada sentimental de proporciones universales salvo que conocían bien como hacerse daño. Ethan no lo aceptaba en el momento en que colocó sus manos en el suelo de madera brindándose un impulso, logrando levantarse con el estomago vacío de aire. Le dio demasiado bien, tan perfectamente bien que luchaba con fuerzas para recobrar el aliento. Se pasó y de eso se encontraba seguro, pero la rabia le pudo más dejando relucir su lado más filoso como también hiriente.

No deseaba estar mucho tiempo más en esa casa, tampoco; deseaba internarse en el santuario sectario compuesto por su apartamento para analizar toda la información brindada con la cabeza despejada de los nubarrones punzantes. Chelsea se encaminó veloz a su cocina, cogió la carpeta armada con todo lo sonsacado de Loreta Travis y volvió a donde estaba, arrojándoselo al suelo para luego coger su abrigo realizando la misma acción. Lo aceptaba por lo que recogió todo marchándose sin mirar atrás.

Debía lamer sus propias heridas recientemente reabiertas mientras que la otra parte debía controlarse para no echarse a llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **N. del A: *Aquí podría haber puesto dulce de leche, como le decimos en mi país natal, pero al buscarlo (y viajar a países vecinos como Chile) decidí dejarlo así: Manjar.**


	15. Capitulo 14

— ¿Me lo vas a echar en cara ahora, cerdo hijo de puta? —Espetó el rubio a su amigo rapado a cero, quien lo miraba con ojos inyectados en sangre—. ¿Después de todo lo que pasé por ti?

Las cosas en el grupo de cinco amigos y sus respectivas parejas tocaron fondo justo antes de marzo, luego de que Blake le diera su visión sobre los hechos a Ethan, y este repudió todo lo dicho como podía sin alegar a la razón. El rapado con nariz aguileña tenía la razón en un ciento por ciento respecto a Mia, el resto lo secundaba siempre que podían la opinión, sin embargo al otro lado se mantenía en una posición férrea respecto al amor no correspondido de la mujer de cabellos negros. No lo amaba ni siquiera un poco, solamente era la tapadera perfecta elegida por su empresa luego de una experimentación poco exitosa en el campo de "entregar la mercancía", siendo detenido el agente poco después de pasar la aduana argentina. Loreta Travis, o como se llamaba ahora: señora Winters, tenía ojos para su trabajo junto con una buena suma de dinero. ¿El resto? Podía irse al demonio si ella lo quería así.

Ethan lo empujó con fuerza mientras Monty trataba de separar a los contrincantes de la pelea. Ellie intentaba razonar con su musculoso marido miembro del ejército estadounidense sin tener el menor de los éxitos. Necesitaban desquitarse el uno con el otro para siempre, Blake no golpearía a su delgado amigo por el mero hecho de que este tenía menos masa muscular que una momia putrefacta, pero sentía en su interior el explotar y los deseos de combatirlo. Walter sujetaba con fuerza su brazo izquierdo con ambas manos chocolate, brazos musculosos por los bailes efectuados con la compañía de la cual participaba, su pareja de años Reynald trataba de parecerse a un árbitro en la contienda.

— ¿No te das cuenta de lo que te hizo, viejo? ¿Estás tan chiflado? ¿¡Donde está mi mejor amigo de la infancia!?

—Chicos, por favor no tienen que seguir con esto —intervino Vicky, acomodándose un mechón de cabello castaño oscuro con ondas detrás de la oreja, apurada intentando aplicar paños fríos—, ¡todos estamos molestos, pero nada de esto tiene porqué terminar así!

Allysha dejó a los niños dentro espiando por la ventana, sus ojos café casi negros estaban nerviosos mientras daba instrucciones a su marido de llevarlos a sus respectivos dormitorios mientras ella marcaba a casa de los señores Winters. Detestaba tener que hablar con Marion después de los múltiples intentos de esta por hacerle sentir inferior respecto a su color de piel café o su condición socioeconómica, salvo esa ocasión donde si no intervenían la cosa ya desmadrada podría irse al infierno en un camino de ida sin retorno. Cogió el móvil con las manos temblorosas dirigiendo la mirada al grupo de pie en su patio, discutiendo a voz en cuello por esa mujer odiosa, después de una parrillada demasiado tensa; desvió la vista marcando con velocidad el numero conocido de memoria por los años de amistad, lo llevó a su oreja repleta de aros brillosos y otros haciendo clara referencia a sus ancestros africanos.

— ¡Ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad de demostrar quién es! ¡Siempre hiciste lo mismo con mis novias!

— ¡Patrañas, Ethan! ¡Yo las respeté a todas salvo a esa furcia mal habida que solo sabe llenarte la cabeza de mierda!

No pudo aguantar ningún otro comentario negativo respecto a su adorada esposa, abalanzándose sobre la mole de un metro ochenta y ocho con casi cien kilogramos de puro musculo. El hombre de estrecha cintura, espalda ancha como una carretera, se soltó del agarre corriendo en su dirección. Montgomery no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo, mirando indignado como sus mejores amigos se enzarzaban en una batalla feroz de puñetazos en todas direcciones por lo que sus corazones convencidos decían. Blake creía tener la razón, Ethan estaba ciego por ella; recogió su cabello castaño en una coleta sobre su nuca para luego arremangar sus brazos repletos de vello, intentando separar al dúo sin éxito recibiendo algunos rasguños en el proceso.

Walter entonces decidió que todo era suficiente, instando a Reynald para ser su acompañante mientras cogía a Ethan por la cintura y lo levantaba en el aire como si fuera una pluma. El baile le sentaba de maravillas debido a la musculatura producida por años de entrenamiento en la compañía más exitosa de Austin, él junto con su pareja eran moles quienes pararon la contienda luego de apenas un par de minutos. Su pareja colocó en el otro extremo del patio repleto de juguetes para niños e intentó por todos los cielos amainar la furia explosiva dentro de Ethan sin conseguir mucho avance; dio un par de bofetadas fuertes hasta que el rubio correspondió su mirada cargada de reproches por el vergonzoso comportamiento, el rubio no se animó a mantener el ritmo de los ojos castaño de su amigo desviando la vista hacia otro lado. Blake pataleaba al otro lado siendo sujetado con fuerza y sentado en el suelo de un empujón; su novia no paraba de mencionar lo desastroso de la situación.

— ¿Te das cuenta lo estúpidos que son los dos por pelearse ante semejante estupidez? ¡Ethan somos todos amigos desde el primario! —gritó furioso Walter colocando los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Y a mi qué mierda me importa? ¡Ustedes no desean verme feliz!

—Oh, no compañero. No pienso dejarte ir por ese lado —intervino Monty más enojado que la mole al otro extremo del patio—, pasamos de todo juntos ¿Para qué lo tires por la borda por Mía? Ethan no merece ni la mitad de la atención que le estamos dando, ni tampoco el amor desbordante que le tienes.

— ¿Tanto les molesta mi matrimonio? ¿Es eso? ¿Celos?

—No, Eth. Esa mujer nos odia y no te quiere cerca nuestro —replicó Vicky apareciendo del lado de su pareja de años—, realmente te queremos con el alma y nos duele ver como esa mujer desea apartarte de nuestro lado. Es por esa razón que estamos tan a la defensiva con ella.

—No para de hacer bromas con el peso de Ellie, Ethan. Jamás desde que la conocemos se dignó a tratarla por la buena persona que es.

—Puede haberle hecho algo ella a Mía, ¿Qué no le hizo la vida a Mackenzie imposible?

— ¡Eso queda en el primer año de la secundaria, Eth! —Defendió a capa y espada Walter, impidiendo la incorporación de su amigo—. Ella solamente se acercó amistosamente para ser repelida con asco por Mía, hombre. No trates de tergiversar el asunto.

—Oh, claro, porque tengo que defender a alguien que hacía _bullying_ a otras chicas. Mucha lógica con ustedes…

—Pero me cago… ¡Deja de estar a la defensiva, carajo! —Monty no podía contenerse mucho tiempo más; se encontraba demasiado disgustado con el comportamiento de su viejo camarada como para mantenerse en la raya—. ¡Escúchanos y trata de procesar algo en tu cabeza, viejo!

— ¿Lo ves? Esa mujer solo trata de separarnos a todos para su propio juego personal —Vicky posó una mano sobre el hombro tenso de su pareja—, lo siento si te molesta, Eth, pero la cosa es como es.

El aludido quedó mirando su rostro por varios minutos negando ciegamente a las palabras de la persona más honesta de todo el grupo. Mía no era un monstruo ni de lejos, esa gente a quien decía llamar amigos se encontraba celosa de lo perfecto de su nuevo matrimonio; todos ellos deseaban tener al menos una pizca de la relación idílica entre él y Mía, su adorada esposa. Nadie la quería por ser demasiado buena, amorosa y perfecta, solo él podía ver la verdad detrás de esas caras serias a la hora de hablar de ella. ¡Al diablo el resto! Se mudaría lejos del basural llamado Taylor cuando le viniera en gana para empezar una familia lejos de toda esa mugre, de esa gente tan envidiosa quienes solo tenían palabras para desacreditar a su mujer. Se arrepentirían una vez se fuera al demonio y no lo vieran por el resto de sus días, mientras él se paseaba por otro lado del país o mundo con su mujer e hijos.

— _Todos_ me dan asco, destilan tanta envidia que me es increíble haber tratado tanto tiempo con ustedes.

—Listo, me cansé de intentar hacerlo razonar —explotó Monty frotando su frente caucásica arrugada; dirigió sus ojos a él nuevamente—. Viejo: se acabó. Haz lo que te plazca con esa puta de mierda, luego no vengas llorando por nosotros cuando te bote como una bola de papel y no te prestemos atención. Ni siquiera mereces estar en casa de Allysha asustando a medio vecindario, Ethan.

—Tiene razón, compañero. Nosotros también tenemos un punto de quiebre y es este —convino Walter, mirando sobre su hombro como Reynald junto con Ellie intentaban hacer entrar en razón a su otro amigo—, si planeas marcharte hazlo ahora después de disculparte por este desastre con la dueña de casa. Cuando reconsideres todo lo dicho aquí puedes hablarnos, mientras tanto no lo hagas. Estamos bastante cansados de intentar convencerte de algo con lo cual te encuentras obnubilado y es una lástima, porque eres un tipo que merece una mujer mucho mejor que Mía. —El rubio intentó volver a la carga contra Walter, quien lo silenció con un movimiento rápido de la mano—. Hablo enserio, amigo, queremos lo mejor para ti pero ella solo trae porquería sin sentido.

—No se preocupen, ni que los necesitara tanto para vivir. No se llaman oxigeno —replicó sarcástico sacudiéndose pastitos pegados a sus pantalones vaqueros de color negro—, nos veremos en algún momento en donde aprendan a aceptar mis decisiones en la vida, Mía es una de ella.

Sin decir más nada subió los peldaños del pórtico trasero para ingresar luego, donde pidió de mala manera a su amiga por la apertura de la puerta de entrada. No necesitaba a un grupo de personas las cuales no sabían entender su felicidad por el reciente matrimonio con quien creía que era la mujer de su vida; Mía era inocente de cargo bajo cualquier concepto, no importara las veces en las cuales se pasaba con él o su familia directa. Esa gente envidiosa se arrepentiría luego de todas las cosas malas dichas esa misma velada, pensó al tiempo en donde recogía su billetera tanto como móvil para luego aproximarse a la entrada en donde aguardaba Allysha, quien tenía una mano sobre el pomo de la abertura y con la otra intentaba aplastar un poco el cabello enrulado casi mota el cual no daba tregua.

Se despidió de ella secamente sin mirar atrás, respondiendo un mensaje de su mujer quien se quejaba sobre la hora de llegada de su marido. Abordó el Dodge Challenger para no volver más a esos lugares pestilentes.

* * *

Ethan claramente la cagó muy fuerte en el preciso instante donde cogió el toro por las astas para hacer sentir mal a su amiga cuando el gesto de esconder la verdad seguramente fue para protegerlo, alcanzó a creerle unos días después de terminarse el informe por segunda vez comprendiendo en su totalidad el accionar de la castaña. «Y yo la cagué. Siempre triunfando en la vida, ¿Verdad Ethan?» Claramente deseaba pedirle disculpas lo antes posible por esas palabras tan horribles salidas del profundo de su subconsciente, producto del daño reparable a la hora de no decirle nada, pero Chelsea se mantenía demasiado distante con él como para permitirle acercarse a dialogar una tregua en la guerra implícita desarrollada. Él realmente deseaba hablarle aunque la otra parte se paró firme en el terreno de no dirigirle ni la hora, se lo merecía por ser un imbécil _cruel de mierda_ que usaba como insulto la enfermedad mental de alguien. Necesitaba clases sobre cómo comportarse en medio de la ira bullente al igual que una buena patada en el culo.

Se bebió el resto de café casi frio a su pesar debido a ser proveniente de _Starbucks_ y salirle un ojo de la cara… ¡Pero la canela deliciosa! ¡El chocolate! Eso sin dudas lo adquirió de visitar el comercio demasiadas veces con su amiga actualmente "no amiga", como también aceptar el dicho "si sale tan caro al menos debería comerme el envase plástico para hacer rendir mi dinero". Recordaba con amargura el almuerzo de la semana pasada, en donde deseoso de comenzar un dialogo ameno para brindarle finalmente sus disculpas se sentó frente a ella. Chelsea simplemente lo miró con rostro serio, se levantó de la mesa aún sin comenzar a comer y se fue del lugar, no sin antes no arrojar toda la comida al cesto de la basura, depositando sobre el mismo la bandeja de plástico con violencia. Humillado se fue directo a la mesa con sus amigos, quienes presenciaron la escena pero fueron lo suficientemente sabios como para no decir nada. Ni siquiera Orlando se animó a hacer algún comentario sarcástico o descalificador hacia la joven; no la vio más por ese día pese a intentar por todos los medios posibles coincidir con ella.

Así fueron varias en el transcurso de dos semanas: una caminata por el pasillo donde coincidieron, ella desvió su rumbo emprendiendo otro más largo con intención de no cruzárselo ni por chiste; en el estacionamiento evitó responder a su llamado en la distancia ingresando al auto de forma veloz y saliendo a la carrera con su coche, lejos de sus palabras suplicantes; se la encontró en la cafetería preferida de ambos pidiendo un cruasán con un capuchino extra cremoso, apenas recibió su orden y lo vio, se fue sin mediar palabra. ¿Le dolía? ¡Claro que sí! Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas viajar en el tiempo en búsqueda de lograr cerrar su bocota de porquería antes de cagarla, podría haber zanjado el asunto yéndose lejos de la casa para volver unos días después a agradecerle por la ayuda en cuanto a su ex se refiriera. « ¡Pero no! ¡Ethan Winters es un boca floja de mierda que no sabe guardarse las cosas cuando está molesto!»

Su hermana mayor se lo aconsejó desde el primer momento que podía recordar, insistiéndole en cuanto a ahorrarse problemas innecesarios a futuro junto con dolores de cabeza por cosas que jamás deseó originar. Se pasó esas palabras por el ano varias veces, haciendo exactamente eso un millón de veces en donde cada vez que Marlene se enteraba esta meneaba la cabeza en forma reprobatoria. El de ojos verdes era un zoquete de primera y Marlene lo sabía desde el momento en donde lo sostuvo por primera vez en sus brazos, este comenzó a llorar para después orinarse tan fuerte que el despojo corporal del bebé recién nacido se filtró por la ropa pequeña, mojándole su pantalón favorito. Casi ahorca al pobre crio y este no tenía ni un mes de vida.

La extrañaba mucho, demasiado si deseaba admitirlo; tener la compañía de Chelsea a veces era una bendición como otras simplemente se trataba de una migraña. Su risa, esa necesidad de permanecer con vida pese a tenerlas todas consigo, su energía sarcástica para hablar con él… Ahora estaba en faltante por una prohibición estúpida generada por nada más y nada menos que Ethan Winters. « ¿Cómo puedo hacer que me perdone? ¿O que me escuche solo cinco minutos sin desear comerse mis intestinos?» Ese deseo de retractarse necesitaba materializarse en un tris para lograr sentirse feliz consigo mismo y no con ganas de cortarse los testículos. Arrojó el vaso de plástico blanco al papelero más cercano, refregándose la cara a continuación.

Tenía hambre pero nulos deseos de moverse o pasar frente a la oficina de su amiga, la cual ahora dejaba la puerta cerrada en vez de abierta a disposición de charlar con quien ingresara o pasara. Gracias a un pusilánime barato… ¡Debía detener ese martirio de una buena vez! Lloriquear por lo sucedido no servía de nada, ni siquiera para calmarlo; quejarse por la falta de interacción entre ambos tampoco, principalmente a sabiendas de dejarle estar para luego retomar las riendas de la disculpa cuando las aguas se calmaran. Pero ya dos semanas sin interactuar con ella ni saber nada de ese bebé, peludo y hermoso, publicado en las redes sociales sin descanso, alardeando de la mejoría notable en poco tiempo. Se dio cuenta, además, de la necesidad de tener otro gato en su vida de forma bastante peculiar.

¿Siempre era tan extraño o solamente cuando una persona importante lo ignoraba?

Edwin se acercó a la pizarra electrónica detrás de él mientras se sentía miserable, el muchacho interpretó a la perfección el estado anímico de su jefe ese día por lo que decidió hacer el trabajo de este "solo esa ocasión". Sin dudas Ethan era un tipo fenomenal aunque muy obvio, el rechazo vislumbrado el otro día lo dejó abatido y eso que no eran nada; tenía buen ojo para las emociones de quienes se encontraban en su entorno, las reacciones químicas cerebrales del querido jefe pasaban por la tristeza como también arrepentimiento más profundo. Desearía poder hacer algo para aliviar esa pena tan a la vista, aunque se contenía por el hecho de no gustarle perturbar los problemas al otro si no le pedían.

El rubio se echó atrás en su silla cogiendo los apoya brazos con suavidad, contemplando el escritorio frente a él (bastante ordenado para ser jueves cercano a la hora de irse) sin ánimos de hacer nada más por esa jornada mientras sopesaba la idea de aproximarse nuevamente a Chelsea. Realmente se le antojaba un dolor en el culo volver a acercarse, o al menos intentarlo, para ser repelido como si fuera un leproso; necesitaba lograr un acercamiento de nuevo por razones inentendibles para su cabeza racional. Le pesaban los hombros, las puntadas en el pecho se intensificaban cuando sentía el rechazo caminante observarlo de arriba hacia abajo con expresión de odio en sus orbes ámbar, se sentía perturbado gracias a la mala vibra en sus espaldas cuando sentía a esa persona caminar detrás suyo.

«Seguro desea asestarme una puñalada en la espalda con una daga que atraviese mi pecho, o al menos yo lo haría…»

No soportaba más la pesada carga de su cerebro atormentándolo por sus propios errores, necesitaba correr o irse a tomar aire fresco lejos del contacto humano aunque fueran por diez simples minutos. Se impulsó con sus extremidades hacia delante bajo la atenta supervisión de su compañero de oficina, quien continuaba trabajando tranquilamente detrás suyo, cogió su abrigo de nieve (fuera el frio no amainaba por nada, ni siquiera por el sol radiante de esa jornada) dispuesto a alejarse un poco, su teléfono móvil por si surgían algunas novedades dentro de su puesto de trabajo desatendido y su buena voluntad de sacarse de encima el malestar. No informó hacia donde iba pero si pidió un llamado ante cualquier asunto de importancia significativa, agradeciendo por varias semanas donde el tema se vio detenido, dejándolos respirar un poco aliviados con un sistema más fuerte que antaño.

Una vez abrigado, metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos laterales sintiendo el rectángulo tecnológico compuesto por cientos de transistores, microchips y núcleos, en el interior rozando con su extremidad. De fondo de pantalla siempre llevaba una foto de sus sobrinos quienes eran la razón de volver a Texas cada vez que podía, con sus narices rectangulares propias de la familia Winters junto con sus ojos verdes o azules dependiendo de la hermana que fuera la madre. Extrañaba particularmente a Jeremiah con sus divertidos juegos a la hora de sacarlo de su aburrimiento adulto, o a Jules con sus mejillas sonrosadas siempre pícaro para desenvolver alguna artimaña; Candy daba unos abrazos cálidos ayudantes de despejar cualquier dolencia o malestar, pese a ser bastante traviesa y unirse a las trampas de su primo más grande, con solo tres años podía dejarte patas para arriba una casa pero ser tierna como un oso de felpa; su sobrino más pequeño, Abraham, apenas si lograba pasarse dos minutos completos sin expeler saliva de forma no intencionada con la dentición a flor de piel.

¡Ah, niños! Sus criaturas favoritas pese a tener que limpiar sus traseros llenos de caca, cambiarles un pañal repleto de orina u obligarlos a comer cuando no deseaban hacerlo. Ni hablar cuando tocaban su colección sacrosanta de _Madonna_ , la única reina del pop existente hasta la fecha quien necesitaba enseñar a las nuevas generaciones como lograr ser única e inigualable.

Recorrió el pasillo con ojos atentos ante una aparición inesperada de la castaña actualmente objetivo de sus disculpas, pasó por su oficina encontrando la estancia vacía junto con la puerta abierta palmo a palmo. Su bolso estaba al costado del mueble central, medio abierto con una caja de apariencia a plata sobresaliendo desde dentro; prosiguió su camino descendente con ayuda del ascensor, llegando a la planta baja en apenas segundos. Al salir se encontró con la persona a la que deseaba charlar, esta portaba el típico uniforme pantalón de invierno color azul Francia con el cabello recogido en una coleta tirante, gesto de sorpresa transformado en uno poco amistoso al verlo. Portaba una caja de cigarrillos negra en su mano derecha junto con una carpeta naranja en la opuesta, maquillaje apenas perceptible ese día.

No lo pensó dos veces y dio dos zancadas gracias a sus piernas largas de hombre de metro ochenta y dos, posicionándose frente a ella en milésimas de segundo. Esta retrocedió, soltando aire a forma de protesta tratando de evitar el bloqueo de su camino por su izquierda, Ethan atajó los movimientos impidiéndole el avance. Intentó el mismo asunto con el otro lado viéndose impedida por una nueva reacción rápida del señor Winters. Protestó colocando sus brazos en jarras mientras le dedicaba una mirada asesina a quien no deseaba ver ni siquiera muerto o en el infierno, donde ya tenía una hectárea de tierra calcinada en su haber.

— ¡Déjame en paz, por Dios! —exclamó furiosa—. ¿Siempre eres así con todo el que no te quiere ver ni en estampilla?

—Sí, más si no desean escucharme un minuto.

— ¡No tengo un minuto de mi vida para darte! ¡Ya te di bastante y no supiste apreciarlo!

Intentó rodearlo sin éxito; se cruzó de brazos enfadada como una cría pequeña, gesto tierno a los ojos de Ethan. «Jeremiah y ella se llevarían de maravilla si estuvieran dos minutos juntos. Se enojan de maneras similares.»

—Te lo ruego —imploró con ojos tristes—: solo serán unas palabras.

— ¿Es que tienes un deseo suicida o algo? Podría estar abriéndote el abdomen para comerme tus tripas por faltarme el respeto en mi puta casa de mierda y por reírte de mi diagnostico.

—Solo dos minutos, eso pido.

Juntó sus manos como si estuviera a punto de ejecutar alguna plegaria a los seres celestiales. Chelsea realmente deseaba irse de allí lo más pronto posible para no tener que ver esa cara desagradable, con bolsas debajo de los ojos demasiado pronunciadas, de nuevo, pero la persona portadora de una cara digna de drogadicto en recuperación se empecinó en fastidiarle la vida de nuevo después de llamarla loca. Le daría el placer de esos minutos de porquería, tampoco deseaba volver corriendo a su oficina a trabajar, ya que le debía algo más en su cuenta de "favores" a dar. Metió la carpeta entre su pecho y las capas del abrigo.

Resopló girando sus ojos, cambiando el peso hacia su pierna izquierda mientras le daba la palabra con un movimiento de su mano enfrascada en sostener la cajetilla. La guardó cuando su acompañante suspiró aliviado, preparando toda su furia contenida para ser usada en cuestión de segundos.

—Gracias, juro que los haré valer porque… —fue interrumpido por un bofetón rápido de esos que no se veían venir con facilidad; ocultó tan bien sus intenciones mientras en su interior festejaba como si se viera campeón de una final futbolística. Enderezó su mirada con la piel ardiendo por el contacto—. Okey, ese lo merezco sin duda alguna. —Otro más en la otra mejilla, perdiendo la paciencia—. ¿¡Y ese por qué!?

—El primero te lo debía por hacerte el listillo conmigo, el segundo por el placer de hacerte ver que en _MI CASA_ nadie me falta el respeto.

¡Mierda que fue fuerte! Le ardían ambos lados, piel rojiza por el contacto agresivo en la piel cubierta por un poco de vello de unos días. Se frotó la derecha ya que ese fue el más fuerte de todos los recibidos.

—De acuerdo, mira realmente lamento haberme pasado la otra noche. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones en ese momento y no medí mis palabras.

Al otro lado la muralla seguía alta, impidiendo el paso a una cordialidad necesaria. Sonaba como una molestia en el culo enorme por su parte, reflejado a claras en el rostro de Chelsea.

—Continua.

—También agradecerte por el semejante trabajo que hiciste en recopilar toda esta información, lo valiente de estomago en algunas partes y, pese a que esperaste como "bastante tiempo" en decírmelo, por compartirlo.

—Okey. ¿Algo más?

¡Vaya! ¡Era un hueso duro de roer! Se rascó la nuca con rapidez nerviosa, sintiendo como poco a poco el calor de su rostro se evaporaba con el correr del tiempo.

—Solo eso.

Asintió con la cabeza acomodando la punta de la coleta oscura detrás de la espalda pequeña, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Sabías que si hubiera dicho "Ataque" Polly-Sue te habría arrancado los testículos de un mordisco? Además de que la perra estuvo cerca de morderte por haberte pasado.

Movió la cabeza, algo confundido, alegrándose de conservar sus testículos donde estaban.

—Gracias por no hacerlo, como también por el puñetazo. Tienes una buena zurda y lamento haberte sujetado tan fuerte, realmente fue de poco hombre el hecho de apretarte con firmeza la muñeca.

Justo ese fue el preciso instante donde Chelsea cambió su postura a una más nerviosa, mezclando su prisa junto con los deseos de golpearlo con los nervios típicos de haber escuchado algo demasiado incomodo como para seguir hablando de ello.

—Sí, bueno… Dejémoslo ahí. Te lo merecías y se acabo. ¿Me puedo ir ya? Mi trabajo clama por mi retorno.

Evasivas, recurso bastante típico para no revelar algo de apariencia doloroso. Recordaba vagamente cuando su puño se estrelló contra su rostro, en los ojos pudo ver miedo animal, el más profundo dentro de un ser humano. ¿Qué le habrá pasado por la cabeza?

—Como gustes. —La castaña se descruzó y avanzó con rapidez luego de rodearlo; al pasar por su costado pudo ver como la expresión dura se descomponía—. ¿Todo bien?

—Como si estuviera tomando chocolate caliente en Navidad. ¿Siempre te interesa tanto la vida de las personas?

—Si me importan lo suficiente lo hago, ¿Por qué?

—Porque hay cosas que es mejor dejarlas donde están. No hurgar por eso, pero veo que tu masoquismo no conoce límites.

Presionó el botón de llamada, para su suerte abriendo las puertas inmediatamente e ingresando sin mirarlo. La abertura se cerró y el zumbido del aparato se hizo oír, perdiéndose en la distancia de los pisos. ¡Qué comportamiento errático! No pensó mucho mas en eso, sintiéndose aliviado como también con un peso fuera de sus hombros gracias a la charla de disculpas con ella. ¿Habrá perdonado finalmente su actitud fuera de lugar? Esperaba que si, debido a que ahora sentía por fin la cabeza libre del tópico "mi amiga no me perdona por haberme ido a la mierda". Debería agregarle en algún mensaje o algo lo buena cocinera que era, no comió una pasta tan sabrosa después de ese platillo.

* * *

Se dedicó a terminar rápidamente sus tareas debido a que deseaba encontrarse en el apartamento espacioso de Sherry y Jake esa tarde, más cuando les dieron día libre en la universidad debido a la falta justificada de un docente. Ansiaba ver al bollito de ropa llamado Connor, con cabello finísimo de color rubio plata con unas mejillas redondas para comérselas. Hacía poco de su nacimiento pero no pudo estar muy al tanto de ellos por sus propios problemas como también la decisión de la pareja de tomarse unos días para establecer el ritmo con el recién nacido.

Si: no podía olvidarse la manera en que Jake lloró como niña chiquita al enseñar orgulloso a su primer retoño, se burló hasta que no sintió más oxigeno en sus pulmones negros por la nicotina. Igualmente su hermana estuvo en su equipo bromeando sobre las lagrimas de cocodrilo expelidas por el caballero de la cicatriz en el rostro, al final del día entendían suficientemente bien la emoción de verse progenitor de semejante bebé guapetón. Connor tenía la nariz del padre, no había ninguna vuelta a dar respecto a ese órgano facial; la barbilla de la madre junto con los ojos de esta; por decisión de Emily y la madre del niño concluyeron sin ninguna duda que tenía el mentón de su abuelo materno. Nadie quiso recalcar algunas cosas parecidas con quien era el padre del señor Muller, creyendo similitudes en nombrarlo a él a tener una maldición por muchos años.

Eso pasaba cuando tenías un ser tan despreciable en tu árbol genealógico, Jake lo entendía demasiado bien por lo que no se dignó a buscar más parecidos por su lado.

Chelsea quiso saber si el progenitor de Connor recibió una descarga de contenido gástrico sobre su ropa, tal como ella hizo en un momento de su crecimiento como bebé con su hermana Sherry (la mujer seguía nombrando ese acontecimiento cada cumpleaños familiar recalcando en el asco que sintió al saberse cubierta de vomito de bebé). Todavía no pasó nada, si tuvo una descarga de orina mientras cambiaba un pañal a modo de chorro directo a su camiseta negra de mangas largas. Se rió, también creando imágenes de burla para el futuro marido de su hermana. Este se encontraba acostumbrado a la relación de camaradería bastante ácida con la castaña, él participaba en bromas sobre como lloró cuando se reveló el Fallout 4 o cuando llamó desesperada a Sherry para decirle "¡Encontré a MacCready!" al borde de un colapso nervioso.

«Eso lo admito: fue terriblemente ridículo… Salvo por la parte en donde tuve un orgasmo al alcanzar la máxima afinidad con él. _ESO_ fue genial.» No podía bromear con nadie de eso pese a ser verdad; Dennis sabía los lloros como también la emoción de ver a su personaje favorito, y siempre lo soltaba cuando se trataba de una ocasión realmente inoportuna: como cuando lo dejó escapar en el comedor del colegio frente a sus otros dos amigos.

Se le vino a la mente una tarde donde él se pasó por su casa y tuvieron sexo en el sofá mientras ella jugaba con la consola. Al final el rubio pidió por apagarla ya que se concentraba más en masacrar saqueadores que en disfrutar de un encuentro sexual.

Guardó todo a las apuradas en su bolso pensando en la posibilidad de darse una pasada por alguna tienda de ropa para bebés y comprarle algo lindo a quien ya tenía un mes en el planeta Tierra. Como se trataba de un invierno terrible aprovecharía en ver si encontraba algún enterito abrigado en buen precio, o un abrigo bien grueso por si salían de ese apartamento alguna vez en la vida del niño. No lo sabía con exactitud ya que era un asco en comprar ropa para los demás; al otro podía quedarle demasiado grande la camiseta o pequeños los pantalones. Usualmente con los bebés era más sencillo pero con Chelsea Vickers comprando eso podía no resultar tan fácil.

Se colocó su abrigo bien grueso, guardó el móvil en el bolsillo derecho y las llaves del coche en el izquierdo, saliendo a las apuradas de su oficina. Por suerte el trabajo fue sencillo ese día completándolo todo una hora antes de recibir la confirmación del pedido de visita. Leon estaba de pasada, y si se quedaba podría volverlo loco de nuevo como siempre hacía cada vez que él estaba cerca. Era bastante fácil escoger un rasgo característico para reírse, en el caso del agente el cabello rubio "siempre igual" mantenido desde antes del noventa y cuatro, según le confesó su madrecita una tarde donde se sentaron a tomar el té como si fueran amigas en vez de madre e hija. La mujer con la cual se casó le caía bastante bien, ella con su piel nívea y cabello casi de plata de lo claro que era; le hacía gracia el acento alemán a la hora de hablar inglés, aunque compartían unas palabras en el idioma natal de la mujer gracias a las clases obligatorias de los dieciséis. Ella, con sus rasgos de modelo, solía prenderse a la hora de desquiciar al señor Kennedy pese a tener que compartir lecho obligatoriamente con él.

Mientras caminaba con paso apurado por los pasillos pensaba seriamente si comprar algo para el pequeño buñuelo de alegría, el crio tenía más ropa en su cómoda infantil de color blanco con ositos azules jugando en un parque que ella durante toda su vida. Emily se entusiasmó en las ofertas navideñas en todos los comercios de ropa infantil, Parker le confesó el monto total el cual ascendía hasta casi las cuatro cifras. Entre el carrito, la cuna funcional y la ropa, la "no abuela porque soy muy joven" demostró estar extasiada con las novedades. Esa vez decidió ser precavida enviándoles un mensaje a ambos progenitores si realmente debía comprar algo a Connor, Jake fue el primero en responder diciendo "o vienes ahora o cierro con llave y no entras hasta la próxima visita permitida". No lo dudó, saliendo del edificio entretenida pensando en las cosas a decir en frente de Leon para ponerlo incomodo frente a su mujer.

Lo apreciaba bastante, en especial por ser tan protector de su hermana mayor en cuanto a trabajo; cuando fueron en búsqueda de ella se aseguró de guiarlos durante todo el recorrido atroz y potencialmente mortal, después se ocupó con ella en cuanto el gobierno decidió hostigarla a preguntas sobre lo visto allí, y tanto él como su madre se llevaban bien desde el instante donde Sherry Birkin fue a vivir en su casa, por lo tanto donde siempre hubo un cumpleaños Leon terminaba en el medio.

El frio la asaltó con violencia, las temperaturas solamente se elevaron hasta llegar a los dos grados sobre el nivel mínimo con una brisa gélida la cual te atravesaba cual daga. «Como odio esta estación de mierda, por favor… Nada bueno trae el invierno como tampoco lo trae el mes de julio.» El desastre de la mansión que cambió para siempre la vida de su madre ocurrió en esa fecha, su segundo intento de suicidio fue alrededor de la misma unos años después, intentaron raptarla cuando tenía doce alrededor de julio y agosto para finalmente acabar con Ethan Winters metiendo su narizota en medio de Dulvey por el mismo mes. ¿Había alguna maldición o atracción natural para los desastres víricos en verano? ¡Si era la mejor estación de la puta vida! Sin dudas se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto de quien escribiese el destino de cientos de personas usar la mejor estación del año para desatar desastres; ojalá le dieran su merecido de la forma más cruel posible.

Al evocar en el ultimo suceso del verano anterior no evitó pensar en lo idiota que era el pobre tipo, pero pese a ser un irrespetuoso presuntuoso de mierda (monja también) se trataba de una de las personas a quien le tenía la suficiente estima como para perdonarlo bastante rápido, si podía confesárselo a sí misma. Pareció genuinamente arrepentido al haberle expresado la necesidad de oír de su boca el perdón, cosa que le encantó, en especial si tenías un historial de tener gente haciéndote mierda cuando le viniera en gana, la cual no te pedía perdón ni por asomo. Algunas personas nacieron para ser eso: un pedazo de excremento maloliente, pero el tío Winters era todo lo contrario para su agrado.

«Tampoco que me hubiera costado mucho perdonarlo. Flaquee en ese momento, tengo que reforzar mi carácter de nuevo.»

Todas las veces donde actuó sin entrometer su lado más incordio dentro terminó saliendo herida, debió pensar mejor antes de volver a hacer algo semejante. Ahora que analizaba desde otro ángulo la situación, Ethan le gritó en su cara y sujetó demasiado fuerte su muñeca, todo sin olvidar de que jugaba de visitante en vez de local por lo cual se merecía una patada en las gónadas. Se desquitó con los puñetazos y luego con las cachetadas, pero con quien sí debería desquitarse como cuenta pendiente era consigo. La debilidad podía resultar en una nueva perdida catastrófica de su persona nuevamente, debería ajustar tuercas para evitar el desarme del puente a la sanidad mental.

Entró en la playa de estacionamiento con paso casi carrera cargando el bolso con peso de una roca en su hombro izquierdo; llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos aferrándose a los dos ítems más preciados, vislumbrando a la distancia a quien parecía ser una mujer con gabardina larga de color oscuro intentando entrar a un coche. No pensó mas allá de la posibilidad de esta no pudiendo ingresar debido a un desperfecto en la cerradura, pero lo que no sabía es que se trataba de una persona ajena a todo lo relacionado con la BSAA quien observaba atentamente al lado de un coche, aproximadamente del dos mil cinco. Abrió presionando el botón superior de la llave negra, ingresando rápidamente para luego depositar el bolso en el asiento del acompañante una vez que cerró la abertura.

Introdujo en la ranura correspondiente el juego con un llavero en forma de trébol verde, girándolo hasta oír el rugir del motor. Apenas tuvo tiempo encendió la calefacción al máximo disfrutando de las capacidades para calefaccionar el interior; salió distraída sin percatarse sobre la dama de peluca rojiza casi idéntica a un cabello real, quien la miraba con lentes de sol colocados los cuales le cubrían casi la mitad de los pómulos. La espía se apresuró a salir corriendo de donde estaba en búsqueda del automóvil aparcado en frente de la entrada al edificio, arrancando con velocidad para mantener una distancia prudencial de aproximadamente un vehículo.

Encendió la radio acomodándose un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja el cual sintió pesado debido a los últimos alimentos ingeridos en las semanas, como siempre estuvo comiendo cosas con alto contenido graso sin seguir la dieta de su nutricionista especializada. Así es como ganaría el peso de la peor manera: de forma hueca y sin valor nutricional, aunque las reglas a veces fueron para romperse salvo cuando dejaban tu cabello más grasoso de lo habitual. Condujo tranquila por las calles sin reparar en su persecutora, la cual se mantenía en un trance silencioso pensando que cualquier movimiento en falso la delataría, o el sujeto de su análisis podría darse cuenta de ser seguida. Chelsea pasó por una de sus otras cafeterías favoritas, esa siendo del padre de uno de sus viejos compañeros escolares quien atendía desde1986 sin cansarse de la gente, sorprendiéndose de encontrar en una de las mesas a su amigo con otro joven de apariencia a cita.

No perdió la oportunidad mientras estaba parada esperando al cambio de luz, cogió su móvil para finalmente fotografiar a los dos incautos personajes. ¡Dennis se estaba viendo con alguien! ¡Comadreja escurridiza! Rió al tiempo en donde escribía eso mismo a su amigo, esperando a ver su reacción una vez recibido el mensaje. El rubio desvió la mirada de su próxima conquista romántica directo a su móvil una vez recibida la notificación, abriendo la imagen para luego mirar en todas direcciones por la ventana del negocio. Bajó la ventanilla dejando escapar aire caliente saludándolo con efusividad manifiesta en el movimiento rápido de su mano. El acompañante de cabello oscuro no supo qué hacer, saludando algo incomodo a la amiga del chico el cual estaba intentando conocer.

« ¡Ah! ¡El amor joven! Voy a hacerlo trizas a preguntas la próxima vez que venga a mi casa…» ¡Vaya que sí! No le dijo nada debido a un intento de convencerse que Ryan podría no estar del todo interesado en él, más siendo un crio de último año de la secundaria. Tuvo que abandonar la escena del crimen a regañadientes cuando la luz cambió a verde, pidiéndole a su asistente personal virtual formular un recordatorio para hacer de Dennis "su perra" una vez llegada a casa.

El viaje duró diez minutos en total, aparcando en la acera del edificio no muy viejo por la derecha. Recogió todo lo necesario saliendo al exterior, volvió a quejarse del frio sabiendo que no terminaría de hacerlo ni porque su vida dependiera de ello. Odiaba el frio a muerte, su peor enemigo tomaba forma de muñeco de nieve con un cuchillo asesino de hielo firme. El coche persecutor negro estacionó distanciado, colmando su atención en un momento dado; algo en su interior le indicó la irregularidad presente en el ambiente aunque intentó convencerse de que las cosas podrían ser algo distintas esa vez, pese a haber metido nariz donde no le correspondía.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta de la edificación con diez pisos en su haber, cada uno con seis departamentos distintos de dimensiones aceptables para vivir. Presionó el timbre de la entrada recibiendo la voz de Jake preguntando sobre la identidad del visitante.

—Tu peor pesadilla con pechos. ¿Me abrirías que tengo frío? —dijo burlándose. Jake exhaló un suspiro.

— ¡Cuidado, vino el incordio con patas! —gritó a las demás personas en el living en ese instante, colocando el portero eléctrico de nuevo en su sitio.

La puerta dejó escapar un chillido indicando el accionar del sistema de apertura, empujándola para hacerse paso por el vestíbulo estrecho aunque con olor a haber sido encerado poco tiempo atrás. Suelo de baldosas negras, paredes de estuco color blanco y molduras a juego imitando un estilo Luis XVI bastante fuera de juego; avanzó hasta el fondo encontrando un ascensor recientemente remodelado como también pintado, presionando el botón para luego entrar una vez las puertas se abrieron. Presionó el botón seis junto con el cerrado de puertas, unos treinta segundos más tarde, de un sacudón suave, llegó a destino abriéndose paso por el pasillo idéntico al recibidor. ¡Alguien llamara a un decorador de ambientes! Ni siquiera el edificio donde Ethan residía tenía tan mal gusto o colores monótonos en las paredes, y eso que los colores de esas le resultaban bastante feos…

Se paró frente a la abertura clasificada como "C" revisando algunas notificaciones del grupo de baile sobre una competencia a la cual todas (incluyéndola) deseaban asistir. Presionó el botón blanco del timbre unas cuantas veces más de la cuenta, olvidando la existencia de un nuevo integrante dentro del complejo habitacional. Jake Muller, con su altura imponente como también cicatriz en su rostro como marca de un pasado turbulento, abrió con ganas de estrangularla.

—Si no te importa hay un crio pequeño en este departamento —dijo gruñón a modo de saludo.

—Ya, que se mantenga despierto hasta que llegue. —se abrió paso rodeando el cuerpo delgado pero bien musculado del señor Muller.

El rubio se quejó de buena gana ante esa actitud tan desfachatada a sabiendas de que todo lo dicho entraba por un oído para luego salir por otro. Desistió cuando la vio dirigirse directo a la sala de estar en búsqueda del resto de las personas.

El apartamento se trataba de un espacio bastante amplio, con cocina comedor separado tan solo por una media pared la cual también funcionaba como encimera para adornos varios (actualmente biberones, bolsas con pañales y objetos de los adultos), paredes color marfil con muebles oscuros a modo de contraste; los electrodomésticos tenían años de uso, la mayoría provenientes de la vieja casa de la agente del _DSO_ compradas en ventas de garaje en los momentos donde decidió mudarse por fin de la residencia de Emily. El living consistía en un juego de sillas junto con la mesa correspondiente oscura, al otro lado los sofá de tres y un cuerpo encarando una mesa de café con cientos de revistas de unas semanas de antigüedad sobre su superficie.

Sherry estaba de pie mirando atentamente a Leon con su hijo en brazos, aconsejándole como coger bien la cabeza entre sus manos enormes de hombre e intentando mantener una conversación con la esposa de este, Noiholt. Le costaba mucho a veces erradicar sus sentimientos perfeccionistas en cuanto a su hijo, peor aún si se trataba de una persona a la cual podía insultar.

Las mujeres comentaban algunos productos infantiles como juguetes o de perfumería para este público en especifico, volteando tranquilamente a ver a la recién llegada ingresar con el abrigo cubriéndole la boca y nariz. Chelsea se lo arrancó de un movimiento rápido para luego estrujarla a quien era su hermana favorita (solo cuando esta le decía respecto a un nuevo traje hecho por una de sus amigas modistas se transformaba en "mi hermana del alma, la más adorable de todas"), esta no hizo más que corresponder el gesto exultante de felicidad, debido a las semanas en donde estuvieron prácticamente aislados para hacer una rutina con el recién nacido. La castaña plantó un beso sonoro en la mejilla para luego acariciar su rostro como si fuera oro puro, le encantaba verla siempre tan vital y sin arrugas.

—Mierda, no me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te extraño hasta que te veo —reconoció feliz—, mas ahora que volviste a tener tu figura de siempre.

—No me mientas de esa forma tan descarada —pidió, pasándole un brazo por los hombros en forma amistosa—, me faltan aproximadamente diez kilos de los dieciséis que aumenté para ser yo misma.

— ¡Dime alguna razón más por la cual no tener niños! —volvió a abrazarla fuertemente—. Mentira, me encanta tu hijo al nivel de tenerlo como fondo de pantalla junto con mis perros.

Claramente sorprendida por semejante revelación tan poco propia de ella (quien hozaba tocar su teléfono solía ser víctima del enojo de la castaña, ya que esta creía ciegamente sobre la importancia de la seguridad respecto a _su_ teléfono móvil), sonrió luego de asentir con una sonrisa. ¡Hermoso gesto por parte de alguien tan fuerte en carácter! La joven se aproximó entonces al resto de los invitados quienes comían galletas y bebían chocolate caliente en forma de resguardo contra el frio exterior, el departamento se encontraba en unos apetecibles veinticinco grados pese a las quejas de Jake por las facturas de luz.

Se paró frente a la mujer de cabellos claros con una sonrisa, quien acariciaba suavemente el hombro de una niña pequeña a su lado.

—Mi estimada —dijo mientras levantaba el puño para estrecharlo con Noiholt, quien le sonrió de costado para luego saludarla —. Me es un placer verte de nuevo, lástima que con Leon al lado.

—Suele pasar, es un incordio hasta cuando no quiere serlo.

—Claro, porque estoy pintado al oleo aquí, chicas —se quejó depositando a Connor de nuevo en brazos de su padre quien se acercó al lugar de la reunión con un plato y taza nuevos para la recién llegada—. Me das vergüenza, Chelsea.

—A mí lo que me da vergüenza es que por más de veinte años no cambiaste ni siquiera un centímetro de ese corte. ¿Tiene vida propia y te controla para no cambiarlo?

Todos rieron, esa vez Noiholt se adelantó a responder.

—Dice que es práctico, y pese a que me guste como le queda a veces me pregunto lo mismo que tu —comentó risueña acariciando la mejilla de su niña, quien comía una galleta de chispas de chocolate para luego beber leche con cacao—. Pero tu teoría de la vida propia me resulta bastante plausible.

— ¡Cómo no va a hacerlo si hasta es verdad! ¡Mira allí! —Señaló un mechón del lado derecho mecido por el movimiento del cuerpo— ¡Se mueve!

—Jesús, Chelsea. Falta que comiences con el temita de los reptilianos caminando entre nosotros —se quejó Jake meciendo a Connor, más despierto y quejoso que nunca—. Para mi tu eres una de ellos por andar molestando por ahí con eso.

—Soy rara nivel "tengo un virus complicado dentro mío", aunque no vi escamas o cosas así al mirarme al espejo para admirar mi belleza particular.

—Ya comenzó de nuevo con sus delirios narcisistas —acotó Sherry detrás de ella, oliendo a materia fecal en el aire. Dirigió de nuevo su mirada hacia su hermana— ¿Quieres cambiarlo? Huele a alcantarilla aquí dentro y Leon ya lo hizo antes.

Chelsea aceptó pese a no ser partidaria de cambiar niños. Podía darle el biberón o intentar remover un pañal colmado de orina… ¿Materia fecal? Le daba arcadas de las fuertes, la segunda vez que cambió a sus primos más pequeños casi vomita del asco provocado por el olor tan fuerte a desecho humano. La tía Lisa se desternillaba de la risa cuando apartó la cara colmada de una expresión a fuerte desagrado, se defendió alegando sobre no gustarle "la mierda hasta el pecho" cosa que así fue cuando desvistió a Beau. Connor fue un caso menos extremo esa ocasión, Sherry no evitó filmar todo el proceso desde la primera inspección del crimen hasta el acabado perfumado por colonia de bebé para varones. Volvió triunfante con el crio dormitando entre los brazos, quedándose a charlar un buen rato con los otros cuatro adultos quienes tenían cosas graciosas y serias para comentar.

Leon no obvió el detalle del conflicto entre los británicos, Noiholt ahondó lamentando tener que intervenir dentro del tema antes de una escalada a mayores. Aparentemente se encontraba el uso de agentes biológicos en un reciente conflicto con la República de Irlanda perpetrado por los miembros de las fuerzas armadas reales en un nuevo intento de anexar el territorio. Estados Unidos lo vio con pésimos ojos, el publico mundial también; Chelsea deseaba comentar algunos de sus descubrimientos más recientes sobre los casos investigados, se contuvo debido a haber obtenido la mayoría de los datos mediante la usurpación de una credencial de alto rango como lo era la de su madre, sumado a haber sido dada de baja dentro de la indagación.

—Querido Leon —comenzó de nuevo—: ¿Es verdad que gastas la mayor parte del presupuesto familiar en productos de belleza capilar?

Los otros tres estallaron en carcajadas gracias a la pregunta lanzada en un momento excelente para ello. El aludido quedó en un estado de shock, mirando a su esposa quien no podía parar de reírse para posar su mirada en la atrevida jovencita de apenas veinte años. Carraspeó con la garganta sin saber si admitía aquello o lo dejaba pasar.

—No lo niego ni lo admito —replicó serio.

— ¡Oh, vamos Leon! ¡Desde que te conozco que tienes un tema peculiar por tu pelo!

—Ustedes no entienden inglés, repito gustoso: no lo niego ni afirmo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar casada con alguien como él? Yo estoy sola, tengo casa y mi presupuesto se gasta responsablemente en otras cosas, Noi. Soy mejor partido.

La aludida negó suavemente tratando de mantener la compostura. Su hija corrió a los brazos del padre sacando la lengua hacia quien estaba molestándolo; Chelsea sonrió para replicarle de la misma manera.

—Lo siento, querida. Ya está atada a mis deudas capilares —intervino Leon riéndose ante sus ocurrencias.

— ¡Existen los divorcios y hasta trabajo! Tengo manos de cocinera por si deseas algo de tu tierra natal.

—Lo consideraré pero no te prometo nada, Chels. Gracias igual por la idea de asilo político si llegamos a necesitarlo Leah y yo.

— ¿Y a mí no me recibirás? —inquirió Sherry, sacando hacia fuera su labio inferior tratando de provocarle pena.

—Tú ya casi estás casada con ese tipo de ahí —señaló a Jake con su dedo acusador—, y me da algo de respeto. Pero si necesitas la casa de Polly-Sue es toda tuya. Si viene Connor duerme conmigo.

Se marchó cerca de las ocho de la noche oliendo a colonia para bebés, al salir no se percató del dispositivo de rastreo bajo su coche, precisamente ubicado debajo del tanque de combustible por si debían tomarse precauciones más grandes sobre uno de los enemigos más activos de Tentsu.

* * *

Los sueños a Ethan le daban buenas impresiones de cómo moverse en el día a día según los acontecimientos narrados en su subconsciente; de niño se trataba "cómo batear la pelota de forma certera para lograr hacer un _home run"_ y correr como desquiciado en el campo de entrenamiento, todo salía bien mientras se encontraba en un estado de inconsciencia para descubrir ser un asco en los momentos de vigilia. No intentaba nada si tenía que ver con deportes en sus sueños, lástima que ser campeón durante el juego de campeonato siempre se veía bien en las revistas de "The New Dreams Times"… Otras veces le pasaba en el mundo académico una vez crecido con otras obligaciones, sus sueños no dejaban de atormentarlo con el asunto de necesitar darle un repaso más exhaustivo a sus apuntes antes de entrar con el pecho inflado a rendir, saliendo de allí con el ano prendido fuego después de una hoja terrible para su integridad mental como también académica.

A veces le iba bien gracias a su cerebro generando copias exactas de las hojas a estudiar, salvo que se despertaba más cansado que cuando se recostó para olvidarse momentáneamente de sus obligaciones universitarias.

El plano sexual, en cambio, nunca fallaba. Desde que experimentó su "primera vez" con una mujer en los años del secundario, los sueños eróticos casi pornográficos se convertían en un arma para aprender a ser un excelente amante. Claramente reflejaba sus peores miedos auto impuestos (sin contar con el hecho de tener que ser "bueno" para no terminar con el mote de Ethan "pésimo en la cama" Winters) a la hora de soñar, donde su cerebro lo ponía a prueba para detectar los errores cometidos durante el acto sexual logrando así una mejora en el mundo de la vigilia con quien tuviese ese momento una relación o un ligue ocasional.

Salvo esa noche, donde la cosa se puso intensa luego de recordar el informe recopilado por su amiga algo enojada (sentía eso mismo aún en su interior, intentando darle espacio suficiente para no ser agobiante) junto con algunos flashes dentro de la vida conyugal compartida con quien se hizo pasar por Mía. Sufría enormemente dentro de un estado de inconsciencia rememorando de forma muy grafica los encuentros coitales con su ex esposa, los cuales nunca variaban demasiado y ella parecía demasiado enfrascada en pensar otra cosa que indicarle qué iba mal. Se encontraba sobre ella cumpliendo su labor marital a más no poder intentando lograr una reacción favorable en el rostro de su entonces amada esposa, esta continuaba con la misma cara de piedra de siempre, probablemente fingiendo tener placer durante el encuentro corporal.

La vista estaba echada en tercera persona tal como pasaba siempre, pero su cuerpo humano no podía engañar las sensaciones o el despertar de la bestia llamada "Ethan Junior".

¿Era su culpa? ¿Fue su culpa? ¿No se encontraba apto de hacer su trabajo como debía o simplemente se trataba de la otra parte? Se sentía encapsulado contra su libertad mientras penetraba a la mujer con rostro asqueado mientras repetía incesantemente algunas frases hirientes a su amante nocturno.

—Dios mío, Ethan. Ni siquiera puedes usar bien tu maldito pene. Das tanto asco haciéndolo como fuera de esta habitación de mierda.

No se encontraba con derecho a réplica dentro de la habitación pobremente iluminada con colores fríos; la casa de Texas parecía un castillo antiguo plagado de telas de araña debido al nulo aseo. Las esquinas del cuarto se encontraban sumidas en una oscuridad total, frías hasta el punto de congelación pero la cama tenía todavía un destello de luz cálida sobre ella, en claro reflejo de sus emociones terriblemente trastocadas por la verdad. Todavía tenía algo de amor por ella en su interior, lo sentía, sin embargo el lado traicionado por la falta cometida simplemente acallaba todo sentimiento rojo pasión. Se encandiló por una llama azul la cual se apagaba constantemente cuando se le acercaba con intenciones de compartir algo de tiempo de calidad, Loreta se trataba de una piedra en el agua, completamente seca por dentro.

Le costaba hacerse la idea aún aunque así eran las cosas en realidad. Jamás lo quiso ni lo iba a querer ya que solamente fue un juguete dentro de su plan diabólico para mantener las apariencias con un pobre diablo deseoso de tener una familia. ¡Ni siquiera tocaba su espalda ni nada! Debajo de su cuerpo solamente se dignó a alzar sus piernas delgadas, continuando con la cara de perro constante para luego desviar la vista. ¡Hasta sentía seca su zona íntima! ¿Cómo alguien puede gozar cuando la lubricación del otro no funcionaba? Su piel tenía un color normal, lejos del rojo producto de la irrigación sanguínea al cuerpo durante la relación sexual. Estaba sufriendo, su amigo Junior también; costaba penetrar placenteramente si la otra parte no se excitaba.

No… ¡No podía dejarle ganar! Él era un hombre con experiencia, sí sabía usar bien su miembro masculino porque practicó. No se trataba de una clase de matemáticas donde era posible reprobar por falta de compromiso con la asignatura. Se dejó caer a su lado oyéndola protestar ante el deseo masculino de variar de una puta vez, la mujer de cuerpo delgado con pocas curvas se vio frustrada a obedecer a su cónyuge, pero quien montó felizmente a horcajadas su cuerpo se trataba de otra morena con cabello oliendo a rosas. Valerie le sonrió devolviendo un poco de claridad a los rincones oscuros dentro de la residencia; quien comenzó a llevar el rumbo de la situación se trató de ella, tal como cuando se encontraron por segunda vez.

¡Ah! ¡Qué espectáculo! Los senos de la mujer subían y bajaban en concordancia con la cabalgata alegre con su miembro dentro de ella, ambos sonreían felices debido a una sensación de libertad absoluta para hacer lo que ellos deseaban: sexo sin compromiso para saciar sus placeres prohibidos. Colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas sin poder evitar soltar un gemido ronco por el placer generado ante sus movimientos, los cuales cambiaron de intensidad como también dirección. Valerie movió sus caderas en círculos lentamente, provocando un deseo animal dentro de su compañero de acabar esa tortura placentera de una buena vez. Ethan adoraba el sexo así, encontraba particular placer cuando la mujer con la que estaba lo torturaba de esa forma lenta, sensual. La de cabello negro lo supo y hasta abusó de ese recurso esa segunda vez, en sus sueños no hizo algo distinto aunque ni siquiera se molestó por esto.

¿Cómo hacerlo? Realmente le gustaba sentir las reacciones del cuerpo femenino sobre su piel ultra sensible al tacto, las paredes vaginales se contrarían y relajaban acorde a las oleadas de placer experimentadas por la morena. Sin duda alguna estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo cuando esta soltó un grito al deslizar su mano directo al monte de Venus para bajar suavemente hasta su clítoris; además de penetrar deseaba hacerle experimentar un orgasmo rápido, moviendo su pulgar en círculos aumentando la presión ejercida sobre el punto sensible. La espalda curvilínea se curvó hacia delante justo en el momento donde sintió una descarga energética sobre la misma, tratando de mantener la postura llevando sus extremidades al pecho de Ethan. Sus ojos se encontraron brevemente antes de sentir el cosquilleo en aumento, pasando a ser una cascada eléctrica sobre su zona intima; la lubricación aumentó junto con el movimiento sobre su cuerpo, gimió su nombre suavemente hasta aumentar la intensidad y gritarlo extasiada.

Como no: el mejor amante del mundo logró sentir la llegada del orgasmo femenino, recibiendo marcas de uña en su pecho gracias a la intensidad provocada en el cuerpo curvilíneo de Valerie. Trató de mantener la compostura un poco más sintiéndose él mismo cercano a ese momento inevitable donde se desarrollaba el orgasmo. Mentalmente se preguntó si llevaba condón aunque realmente no importaba en sueños.

De golpe podía verlo todo a través de sus orbes verdosos.

La mujer logró hacerle frente a ese mar eléctrico corporal acercando su rostro al suyo, besándolo con pasión. Cerró los ojos perdiéndose en el instante preciso de fundición, las sensaciones en sus labios físicos no paraban de doblegar su voluntad para seguir de forma bestial hasta encontrar saciedad. Valerie posó sus manos alrededor de su cara acariciando con la yema de los dedos la extensión de piel, él jugó con sus extremidades por la espalda de ésta, provocándole cosquillas suaves casi como el roce de alas juguetonas de mariposas. ¡Acuchones como ese valían totalmente la pena! Amaba cuando la mujer besaba así de bien, un beso bien dado era un beso para recordar.

¿Quién quería un asqueroso beso casi francés con exceso de saliva? Esas cosas cortaban el rollo de forma brutal, aunque desgraciadamente uno nunca estaba exento de sufrir uno de esos en la vida. Depositó su mano dañada en la nuca atrayéndola más y más, casi como si deseara incorporarla a su propio cuerpo; se apartó de repente revelando otra transformación del sueño, donde la habitación se colmó de luz y los monstruos habitando las esquinas oscuras se vieron asesinados por el haz luminoso.

Casi se le sale el corazón del pecho cuando se encontró a Chelsea sobre él, con toda la extensión de su cuerpo al desnudo revelando los tatuajes quienes nunca veían la luz del sol por políticas de la usuaria. Su cuerpo curvilíneo, los senos firmes juveniles de una muchacha de tan solo veinte años, el trasero redondo y duro por el ejercicio dentro de los entrenamientos de la BSAA: todo para su diversión particular. Llevaba el cabello recogido pobremente con una coleta, la castaña pasó sus manos por el cuerpo demostrándole que toda esa extensión cutánea sería suya casi por obligación, sostuvo sus pechos para luego jugar con ellos echando la cabeza hacia atrás; al encontrarse las miradas se rió traviesa ante lo que estaba por hacer con la pobre victima masculina. ¡Oh, amigo! ¡Estaba preparado para ello!

Su puta cabeza le decía algo aún dormido dentro suyo, algo que asustaba apenas lo veía debido a la implicancia de una fuerte conexión sentimental.

— ¿Listo para ver las estrellas, vaquero? —inquirió en un ronroneo enloquecedor.

Era hora de probarle que los curas tenían el poder de romper su voto de celibato, y él precisamente se encontraba totalmente dispuesto a hacerlo. Devolvió sus extremidades a las caderas mientras la señorita Vickers comenzaba a moverse lentamente hacia delante y atrás, sujetando por las muñecas tratando de obtener un mejor agarre. A veces la cabeza le jugaba buenas pasadas, decidió en cuanto los movimientos aceleraron su ritmo a niveles impresionantes; la cabeza de Ethan solo encontraba una dirección posible en medio del acto sexual inconsciente con quien era su amiga, esa muchacha irrespetuosa de buen corazón. Su cabeza le revelaba sentimientos ocultos por ella, y justo en que comenzó a divertirse brincando sobre él riendo para luego soltar un gemido sonoro de puro placer, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la quería más allá del terreno de una amistad.

¿Cuándo pasó? Se preguntaba mientras la castaña argumentaba lo bien dotado que estaba para hacerla feliz, meneando las caderas a continuación para conducir su mano a la zona prohibida.

—Hazlo —le dijo con una sonrisa—, o lo haré yo.

Aceptó la invitación realizando lo mismo otra vez. Chelsea llegó al orgasmo un momento después cubriendo su entrepierna con lubricación vaginal; le pidió nalgueadas en su trasero, accediendo y sintiendo el sonido precioso de la piel contra esa masa firme. ¡Otra vez! Oyéndola gritar de placer, realizó lo mismo con la otra nalga. Fue peor cuando propuso un cambio posicional una vez contenta en primer lugar: penetrándola por detrás. De rodillas sobre la cama, parecía una gata en celo levantando sus partes prohibidas potencialmente letales; no evitó dirigir primero su rostro percibiendo el olor sexual y dejando su lengua pasearse por los labios brillosos, introduciendo su lengua por esa abertura rosada. ¡Vaya! ¡Estaba deliciosa! Succionó la piel libre de vello, enterrando su cara dentro de esas curvas sagradas las cuales conformaban el trasero. Besó, lamió cada centímetro cubico de lubricación sintiéndose al borde de estallar; golpeó con la palma abierta para luego estrujar la carne femenina oyéndola pedir por más.

Parecía sureal cuando introdujo su hombría dentro de ella arrancándole otro grito, se decidió por intentarlo a mayores cuando aumentó el nivel de sus embestidas hasta obligarla a ver las estrellas. Quería más de ese cuerpo mientras sus manos acariciaban la extensión de piel sedosa al tacto de su trasero y espalda baja, en su mente se formulaban distintos sentimientos hacia ella todos siendo cálidos como un lindo día de verano.

Sujetó con fuerza su cintura mientras cerraba los ojos, la fantasía adolescente con la joven ácida pero preciosa no hizo más que empezar. Adoraba el roce de sus dedos ásperos por años de tocar teclados con esa piel casi virginal, traviesa. Depositó su mano sobre el abdomen bajo para luego obligarla a erguir su espalda, aferrándola a él con la derecha sobre su clítoris y la izquierda apretujando su pezón. Así se hacía más probable la posibilidad de escaparse de esa cueva amorosa, pero poco le importó cuando sintió las extremidades pequeñas aferrarse a sus muslos. ¿Quién dijo que podía hacerlo mal? Ella claramente no, girando su cuello para encarar su rostro y plantar un fugaz beso pasional.

Algo le sorprendió en un instante determinado donde ella comenzó a soltar palabras de amor hacia su persona sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, aferrando su extremidad ahora a la suya sobre su pecho. Le decía lo buen mozo que era, el buen uso dado a su extensión natural junto con lo bien dotado; lo que llamó más su atención fue la frase resonante dentro de su cabeza hasta la hora de volverse a dormir la noche siguiente: "¡Te necesito, Ethan! ¡Te amo!" ¿Lo necesitaba y amaba? ¿Era de verdad?

¡Él la necesitaba para vivir! Su subconsciente estaba revelando las intenciones a futuro en forma de Chelsea, quien no paraba de gemir audiblemente por el amor físico brindado. Sintió un calor indescriptible en su cuerpo, su frente se cubrió con una capa acuosa y su cara, cuello y brazos se tiño de un color rojizo.

Literalmente se encontraba al borde de caer presa del orgasmo, pensando en cómo decir con señas la cantidad amontonada de frases románticas para expresar sus sentimientos a su compañera de habitación; se encontraba impedido para hablar por una fuerza mayor quien oprimía su garganta evitándole hablar durante toda la trayectoria del sueño. ¡Quería gritarlo! ¡Hacerle saber lo especial que era en su vida! ¡No podía! Aprisionó ese cuello largo casi de cisne, continuó sus juegos sobre su sexo oyendo el choque de pieles durante las arremetidas. Se encontraba al borde de caer, sus pies se encontraban levemente apoyados en el borde del abismo llamado orgasmo mirando en dirección descendente a las profundidades, en tonos rojos, con el corazón a mil por hora…

De la nada la habitación se llenó de un sonido de alerta, una alarma no paraba de chillar y no lograba encontrar el punto de fuga del sonido. No deseaba despegar su piel del cuerpo femenino por nada del mundo, sin embargo el sonido ensordecedor de la alerta parecida a un despertador electrónico le impedía pensar. Cerró los ojos presionándolos con fuerza mientras esa alarma taladraba sus sienes intentando despejarlo del mundo idílico del sexo consensuado con una muchacha tan linda como lo era la señorita Vickers. La presión en la garganta aumentó su intensidad obligándolo a toser, se asemejaba a una bufanda demasiado ajustada alrededor del cuello en los días fríos; sentía deseos de llorar ante esa combinación de pesadilla la cual no dejaba terminar ese fantástico sueño húmedo.

Y abrió los ojos, mirando directo al techo blanco de su habitación dentro de Washington tosiendo por tener a su gata durmiendo sobre su cuello. ¿Esa era la presión tan terrible que no lo dejó corresponder los sentimientos de amor brindados por Chelsea? ¡Skittles lo odiaba! El animal dormía profundamente sobre su amo, quien tenía una erección de novela tal como si fuera ese crio de doce años con los comienzos nocturnos. Le dolía el aprisionamiento de los distintos tipos de tela sobre su cuerpo, su miembro enhiesto era un mástil fuerte en clara significación con esa locura nocturna. Una sensación de pesadumbre lo cubrió por solamente haber soñado con follarse a la castaña.

Corrió con suavidad a su mascota, Skittles se molestó con su dueño bajándose de la cama para luego salir a comer algo. Miró en dirección a su mesa de noche con el maldito despertador de mierda gritando para despertarlo, apagando su llamado de un manotazo iracundo por la puta interrupción. Descorrió las sabanas, quedándose sentado en el borde con expresión más cansada que cuando se dirigió a dormir.

Frotó su rostro varias veces para desperezarse, con codos sobre sus piernas al tiempo que echaba una ojeada a su entrepierna latente; ¡Carajo! Ese sueño empezó como una pesadilla tremenda al recordar a esa arpía mentirosa, se transformó el algo apetecible gracias a la entrada, hasta la llegada del platillo fuerte con su amiga protagonizando la carne más deliciosa jamás probada. Fue tan realista, tan perfecto… ¡Necesitaba despejarse de inmediato!

Se encaminó a la ducha para intentar calmar su cuerpo revolucionado gracias al estado de inconsciencia perfectamente armado por su mente traviesa, la cual se burló de él hasta el final sin dejarle expresar los sentimientos formulados en la cabeza durante todo el acto sexual. ¡Le dijo que lo necesitaba! ¡Ella a él! Descorrió la cortina de ducha con lunares en azul, giró la llave dejando correr el agua hasta cuando comenzó a desprender vapor. El ambiente estaba algo frio por apagar la calefacción mientras dormía, su cuerpo era todo lo opuesto al exterior. Se desprendió la camiseta blanca mangas cortas bastante gastada con el cuello casi raido por el uso, el pantalón cuadrillé gris quedó sobre el suelo frio y blanco seguido por su ropa interior de color rojo atenuado; ingresó abriendo la salida hasta el máximo, siendo sorprendido por el primer chorro frio (casi grita de forma aguda por la sorpresa) hasta el momento en donde el agua caliente lo empapó.

Cerró los ojos dirigiendo su mirada directo a la fuente la cual emanaba agua intentando despejar la cabeza de las imágenes mentales pecaminosas en su propia cabeza. ¡Mierda! No podía arrancar ese cuerpo femenino con tatuajes de la memoria, menos la voz seductora utilizada mientras ambos lo hacían sin asco; se sintió como un animal dispuesto a saciar su sed con esa bebida mágica en forma de cuerpo, necesitaba algo más que solamente unas palabras sarcásticas de esa chica. Se dio cuenta tarde, casi como siempre, de la necesidad letal de no poder dejarla ir ya que se moriría seco como una planta por falta de amor.

Por más que lo sacara de quicio, se pasara de lista cientos de veces y hasta le hubiese dado el zurdazo de su vida directo al mentón, la requería para vivir. Algo más lo impulsó directo a DC el instante en donde le ofrecieron un jugoso salario por prestar sus servicios dentro de la BSAA, probablemente la forma humana de tratar a un igual en cuestiones de sufrimiento vírico fue el impulso primario para mover su cuerpo hasta el estado de Maryland. Despertaba de su letargo finalmente a sabiendas de sus sentimientos más profundos, dormidos unos meses atrás, comenzaban a abrir los ojos abrazando a su corazón pidiéndole encarecidamente más de ella.

Cubrió la esponja en forma ovalada con un poco de gel masculino de ducha mirando directo a la pared de azulejos pequeños en distintas tonalidades de gris, recordando casi como una puñalada a ese corazón latiendo por ella las fotos con ese chico rubio, alto y con un bigote. Ningún amigo inocente tocaba las nalgas de una mujer de la forma en donde subieron la foto, sin importar el disfraz portado en esa ocasión o la clara referencia al alcohol ingerido en forma de vasos de plástico. Chelsea no dejó en claro si realmente estaba saliendo con él, recordando sus palabras vagas respecto al tema la cual podría correr a favor de una relación entre ellos.

«Pero no lo sé a ciencia cierta. No puedo caer en la trampa de perder mis ilusiones tan rápido.»

Chelsea no parecía del tipo de mujer quien corría detrás de una relación como si su vida dependiera de ello, así como tampoco se la veía muy comprometida en otros lados a la supuesta relación con el tipo ese. Si estaba en pareja debería verlos juntos al menos en su oficina ya que ambos trabajaban y entrenaban en el mismo sitio, pero no se veía eso. Probablemente deseaban mostrarse relajados con el resto del mundo para no levantar sospechas, más con la reputación de Chelsea y la supuesta homosexualidad del rubio…

No deseaba ni quería seguir pensando en ellos dos así de cercanos, decidió mientras frotaba la esponja contra toda extensión de piel posible, intentando arrancarse el sudor producto del sueño húmedo, también en búsqueda de despabilarse para emprender otro día tediosamente frustrante en su escritorio. Sinceramente ningún trabajo dejaba de lado esa parte terrible a la hora de sumergirte en una ola de estrés de varios metros de altura, no importara si se trataba de algo a lo cual uno deseaba ejercer o no; una señal de alarma se despertó en su cabeza al pensar en tener que verla de nuevo después de tenerla en su mente.

Se trataría de un momento realmente incomodo para él en especial después de casi gritarle los sentimientos más profundos mientras la penetraba. «Podría saludarla con un café para después decirle "soñé contigo en mi cama de Texas, teniendo sexo desenfrenado y me gustó muchísimo. Por cierto ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? Siento que me gustas bastante", todo para que probablemente la azore en tal nivel que deje de hablarme por siempre.» ¿Evitarla? ¿Eso solucionaría todo o lo empeoraría? Dejó el agua arrastrar los restos de espuma perfumada conduciéndola al desagüe, sopesando el hecho de intentar apartarse hasta aclarar su cabeza o seguir como si nada a riesgo de una explosión de su propia cabeza.

Claramente no podría alejarla mucho ni tampoco deseaba hacerlo, solamente deseaba tener un momento de reflexión para evaluar el empacho amoroso sentido a partir de aquel instante. Todo eso le golpeó como si fuera un mazo demoliendo una pared…

Volvió a recorrer el camino de las imágenes mentales explicitas mientras su propio cuerpo pedía un poco de satisfacción personal.

—Por el amor de Dios, Ethan Junior, cálmate de una vez — ¿Estaba hablando con su pene? Si, sin dudas lo hacía y más cuando no podía calmarlo ni siquiera con una ducha. Parecía reclamar un alivio urgente pese a que quien controlaba eso era su propio cerebro, quien seguía mostrando en forma de un "urgente" televisivo ese trasero redondo y suave a todo lujo.

Tendría que hacerse un favor calmándose de forma manual para lograr continuar el día sin interrupciones, se decidió colocando una mano sobre Junior quien se encontraba vivamente de pie. Alivió sus tensiones sexuales al cabo de unos diez minutos con el agua corriéndole por la espalda, quien se llevaba los restos del crimen de la misma manera que la espuma.

* * *

La ducha solo logró enturbiar las aguas de su cabeza, decidió mientras se encaminaba a su oficina girando la vista hacia todos lados en búsqueda de una castaña salvaje apareciera y trastocara la calma tensa dentro de su mente. Claramente hizo un rodeo por otro pasillo así no pasaba frente a su oficina, la cual seguramente tenía una puerta abierta y se encontraba trabajando detrás del escritorio con rostro de pocos amigos, prefería mantener una distancia ese día de al menos unos metros entre ellos sino perdería la cordura. El momento en el baño solo empeoró las cosas, y mientras se vestía recibió un mensaje mañanero indicando que ese día Sarah saldría de la veterinaria lista para vivir en la residencia de Chelsea. Obviamente se alegró por las noticias favorables respecto a la salud del animal, como también decidió ser de ayuda con cualquier cosa si se precisaba; podría estar mareado sentimentalmente pero tenía demasiado en claro cómo actuar en torno a un gato.

Adoraba a esos animales más de lo que deseaba admitir. ¿Quién dijo que solo podría retratarse a una mujer soltera con cinco gatos? Si fuera el caso él tomaría el puesto de ese estereotipo tan desagradable; los felinos se trataban de un complemento hermoso en su vida, salvo cuando te presionaban la garganta y en tu sueño no podías confesarle a la chica atractiva lo mucho que la querías.

«Ahí vamos de nuevo.»

Se metió en la cueva tecnológica con solo Orlando presente en la estancia, quien recorría con la mirada algo dentro de la pantalla de su escritorio totalmente decorado con objetos personales. Sin dudas pasaba algo, con el ceño fruncido ante la información en la pantalla; saludó cordialmente como realizaba a diario siendo correspondido con un asentimiento seco por su parte. Decidió mejor no insistir mucho más. Se dispuso a trabajar tranquilamente por un par de minutos hasta ver a Edwin ingresando a la oficina con su bolso gastado por años, repleto de pines con inscripciones de sus animes favoritos, bebiéndose un café comprado en la cafetería. Efectuó un saludo mañanero recibiendo una cordial bienvenida de su jefe y otra hosca de su compañero.

Un gesto preguntando si todo estaba bien, Ethan respondió elevando sus hombros indicando su desconocimiento completo del asunto. Orlando sabía el poder de contar con ellos en cuanto fuera necesario, pero en ese preciso instante prefería guardarse toda la frustración e ira respecto a unos análisis con pésimos resultados a cuenta de su madre.

Trabajaron sin cesar hasta la hora del almuerzo en donde prefirió salir a comer algo (se decantó por treinta centímetros de puro sándwich) en vez de quedarse dentro de una cafetería con la posibilidad de verla. ¿Estaba portándose como un tonto? No, claramente, debido principalmente a la necesidad de aclarase. Su mundo se dio vuelta en cuestión de una noche sola, donde sus sentimientos ocultos afloraron hasta estallarle mientras dormía como tronco. Cogió sus pertenencias personales decidiendo un nuevo rodeo por el pasillo contrario para descender, fue directo por las escaleras para evitar un fortuito encuentro dentro del ascensor (ya comenzaba a encontrarse paranoico), para luego correr a contrarreloj en la búsqueda de salir sin verla. Creyó ser buen jugador ese día al no verla por ningún lado.

No podía estar más equivocado pero en su ingenuidad se encontraba a gusto.

Al borde de doblar hacia la recepción se encontró a Rosalin charlando con una compañera de otro de los edificios, intentó buscar una salida más rápida o un rodeo a la situación, aunque cuando estaba por dar la vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos, la mujer le llamó con un grito agudo casi como si fuera una estrella de rock o algo. Suspiró exhausto ocultando su cara de fastidio ante ella por sus principios de caballero. Le alcanzó teniendo el escote de su camisa bastante más bajo y los labios finos pintados de rojo furioso; personalmente deseaba no ver a Chelsea para no volverse loco, peor era si se trataba de ver a Rosalin con sus intentos descabellados por obligarlo a prestarle atención.

Sinceramente la situación con esa mujer no le iba ni medio pelo, parecía que por más intentos amistosos de alejarla esta se le aferraba como una garrapata. Su autoestima alta le decía sobre ser un bombón irresistible pero la verdad deseaba abandonar ese poder infalible con las féminas, si todo eso le garantizaba alejamiento permanente de esa mujer. La pelirroja le sonrió seductoramente sin comprender aún sobre la bullente confusión dentro de la cabeza de su objetivo.

—Siento molestarte hoy, Ethan —«Fantástico, al menos se disculpa conmigo por ser un incordio.»—, pero me gustaría preguntarte si quieres almorzar conmigo. Podemos ir fuera si no te apetece la cafetería.

«Me apetece alejarme aunque no contigo. ¿Qué no aparece algún tipo extra para salvarme de tenerla siempre rondándome como una hiena a punto de comer su presa?»

—Lo siento pero ahora mismo tengo que irme a una cita urgente con mi médico —mintió, recordando el ardid llevado a cabo por su amiga cuando necesitó salir corriendo con Sarah al veterinario—. Pidió verme lo más rápido posible debido a un análisis con resultados algo trastocados, disculpa.

Intentó rodearla por la izquierda para huir de la escena, sin embargo ella bloqueó su paso rápidamente sin rendirse de forma definitiva. Acomodó un mechón carmesí furioso detrás de la oreja soltando una risita con dobles intenciones.

— ¿Mañana será? Soy muy sincera cuando digo que me gustaría comer contigo algún día.

—No creo, eh… Mañana no sé si voy a estar. Debo atender otros asuntos con el consorcio de mi departamento, cosas de vecinos molestos.

¿Eso era lo mejor a inventar para zafar de ella? Sin dudas no logró un resultado formidable contra la pelirroja quien se cruzó de brazos bastante indignada.

— ¿Hay alguien más? Si lo hay prometo dejarte tranquilo ya que no me va meterme en relaciones como una tercera en discordia. Soy plato principal o nada.

¿Dio vuelta el juego? ¿Ahora se trataba de Ethan buscando desesperada mente a Rosalin? ¡Cosa de locos tratar con esa mujer!

—Lo siento si te rompo el corazón pero estoy viendo a alguien, y mañana prometí ir a almorzar con ella.

— ¿Cómo se llama? Le enviaré mis felicitaciones por atrapar a un pez sabroso.

«Si efectivamente hubiera alguien esperando por mi ¿Qué le importa? Sería mi relación y mi pareja, en todo caso, no debería ni siquiera cruzársele preguntar de forma tan impertinente.» Se encontraba pensando en Valerie y su cabello negro cuando su subconsciente volvió a joderle los planes a la hora de hablar.

—Chelsea. —se mordió la lengua al borde de hacérsela sangrar cuando reparó en cuentas sobre el nombre expresado; se imaginó a la morena con su vestido de lentejuelas pero cambió los papeles de identificación mencionando a la de ojos ámbar. Rosalin pareció ver un fantasma para pasar a sentirse ligeramente insultada al oír el nombre de esa pequeña zorra—. Lo siento mucho.

No pudo hacer más que continuar la mentira inexistente. La sensación rara dentro de su cuerpo acrecentó su magnitud al figurar una relación inexistente. Obsesionado con ella era poco, desgraciadamente, tanto que debería pedirle cooperación.

—Okey. No pasa nada, envíale recuerdos de mi parte.

Se cruzó de brazos despidiéndose de él en forma fría; suspiraría aliviado si no fuera por el terrible error dicho unos segundos atrás. La cagó fuertemente en una franja de tiempo reducida apenas a milésimas, sintiéndose como un bueno para nada. ¿Sería estúpido toda la vida o solamente en lapsus de tiempo reducido?

La vio alejarse de su persona con paso apurado en apariencias furioso, al menos podía cantar victoria ese día con nimiedades tales como alejarla lo más posible de su propia persona; saludó a las recepcionistas con una sonrisa, marchándose del edificio para adentrar el cuerpo en el frio invierno. Parecía de locos estar tan cerca de la primavera y aún sentir la ola polar la cual aparentemente amainaría el fin de semana para dar paso a temperaturas acordes a finales de febrero, extrañaba la idea de salir solamente con una chaqueta de tela sencilla o en una camiseta mangas cortas sin morir congelado en el intento. Trotó hasta su coche sin percatarse de la mujer con peluca rubia hasta el mentón, la misma con la cual compartió cama por tantos meses infelices; subió a bordo para luego arrancar el motor y deleitarse con el calor de la calefacción. La mujer vestida con una chaqueta a prueba de nieve y pantalones largos acampanados en el tobillo miró de forma discreta como salía del estacionamiento, con el dispositivo de seguimiento pegado al tanque de combustible.

Lo seguiría para ver si ambos coches coincidían en el lugar de destino, pudiendo dale un pie aún mayor a la idea de una posible relación. Sus jefes se relamerían los labios si se confirmaba el rumor circulante de los sujetos a seguir.

Recorrió las calles en círculos vislumbrando el reloj del tablero correr frente a sus ojos, se encontraba tremendamente indeciso si pasarse por una buena hamburguesa con tocino y cebolla o un clásico sándwich de ternera. ¿Cuánto nivel de hambre llevaba encima? Sin duda alguna se trataba de un dilema milenario del primer mundo…

—Al carajo, hace años no voy a _Subway_ — ¡Tenía cupones de descuento! La cosa pintaba a mejor.

Su siguiente parada fue dentro de un estacionamiento privado de un laboratorio de análisis clínicos el cual lindaba con el comercio de sándwiches. Bajó contento con su decisión a la hora de comer, ni siquiera se inmutó cuando vio una fila bastante larga hasta la línea de cajas. ¿Para qué quejarse si todo marchaba según sus planes? Esperó pacientemente detrás de una pareja de jóvenes revisando las notificaciones de su celular, descubriendo un par de mensajes bastante peculiares de su compañero de oficina y amigo, quien preguntaba si realmente estaba saliendo con Chelsea debido a las palabras de su amiga Rosalin. Respondió sobre la necesidad de librarse de ella cuando estaba por morir de inanición antes de salir, nada podía alejarse más de la verdad; recibió una réplica sobre lo furiosa que se encontraba la pelirroja durante el intercambio de palabras entre ellos dos antes de almorzar, no le prestó demasiada importancia a los consejos de no provocar a esa mujer.

Rosalin tenía un historial bastante extenso con Chelsea así como también por tener pésimo genio cuando se cabreaba, solía perder las inhibiciones en cuanto su nivel de ira sobrepasaba una cierta cantidad acumulada realizando estupideces varias.

Jugueteó con algunos juegos con microtransacciones dentro de ellos, divirtiéndose a lo grande a costas de sacrificar un poco de batería construyendo su ciudad virtual " _Ethopolis_ ". Los minutos pasaron hasta que llegó el momento de ordenar su almuerzo, con gaseosa dietética debido principalmente a cargar su almuerzo con tres tipos de condimento distinto sobre los trozos fileteados de ternera, sumados a los distintos vegetales como también huevo para agregar. Recibió el pedido en una bandeja luego de pagar, pasando a buscar una mesa alejada del gentío charlatán cercano a los baños. Una mesa redonda para dos se encontraba cerca de la ventana, fue automáticamente su elección una vez vio a una pareja tranquila de ancianos comiendo un modesto almuerzo de solo quince centímetros con vasos de agua.

Dio una probada a la bebida carbonatada dietética sintiendo el frio recorrer su garganta a temperatura corporal, dio el primer bocado colmado de una sensación de éxtasis saboreando la combinación de sabores. Grandes comidas caían por un precio relativamente módico. Dio el segundo bocado sin pensar en nada más que la textura crocante del pan aferrándose a sus encías hasta que de buenas a primeras una persona apoyó de forma brusca una bandeja idéntica a la suya con el almuerzo de pollo, bebida extra grande siendo consumida.

Su nivel de pánico aumentó en cuanto fue descubriendo que detrás del uniforme azul Francia se escondía una cara ovalada con ojos traviesos en color ámbar, cabello recogido en un par de trenzas francesas simpáticas a combinación con su personalidad alegre ese mismo día. Chelsea le sonrió cuando lo vio morirse del susto, rememorando todo de forma desesperada.

* * *

Se alegró bastante de ver a su amigo en el _Subway_ ese mediodía, más cuando andaba necesitando un consejo respecto de los gatos y su comportamiento desconocido por la tenencia casi eterna de canes. Cogió su bandeja marrón de plástico, sentándose frente a él de sorpresa como si la estuviera esperando toda la vida para comer juntos; le extrañó un poco la expresión de asombro mortal en su cara, atribuyéndolo a haber depositado de forma brusca su comida mientras le daba una chupada al vaso de gaseosa tamaño extra grande. La mañana con buenas noticias dentro del panorama en relación con la salud de Sarah le movió esa fibra activa dentro, indicándole que se aproximara al comercio de comidas mediante el transporte público y caminando, sin importarle el frio de fuera o haber llevado su coche a trabajar. Solía salir a almorzar sin llevarse el _Compass_ , recomendación de Parker desde sus comienzos como conductora sobre "no acostumbrarse a moverse eternamente con el coche" eligiendo el transporte público o caminar de vez en cuando.

Le causó gracia el pánico de su cara, riéndose de él mientras tomaba finalmente asiento para coger un trozo de lechuga sobre la bandeja de su sándwich gigante. Esa mañana optó por un tazón hasta la mitad de cereales con un poco de leche y café, a media mañana le entró un hambre voraz saciada con caramelos Skittles. No evitó pensar en el adicto a esta golosina cuando terminó el paquete grande, sintiendo ese subidón de azúcar correr por su torrente sanguíneo, acabando la primera parte del trabajo cantando a ritmo de música proveniente del ordenador. Después sintió una necesidad de vida o muerte por comer algo, y la carne salteada servida en la cafetería ese mediodía no era exactamente su favorito.

—Ni que fuera un fantasma, vaquero —comentó luego de dejar el vaso de gaseosa al costado de la bandeja—. Tendré mala cara por no llevar maquillaje pero no soy un _wendigo_ o algo así.

—Descuida, solamente fue la sorpresa de no haberte esperado —le latía el corazón a una velocidad tal que parecía salírsele por la boca; el cerebro le gritaba "¡Eres un idiota!" por no irse a otro lugar a comer—. Me alegro de verte.

— ¡Qué coincidencia! Estamos igual, más si necesito ayuda con un gato nuevo en mi casa.

Bueno… Al menos hablarían de eso.

— ¿Ansiosa por tenerla a tu cuidado? Los gatitos conllevan una enorme responsabilidad.

—Ya lo sé, tío Ben, por eso te necesito. ¿Qué tipo de arena es la mejor para gatos? ¿O debería comprar piedras sanitarias?

¡Malditas referencias a _Spider-Man_ sarcásticas! Ni hablar de su cuerpo traicionero despertando a la bestia.

—Depende de lo que te digan en la veterinaria. Cuando traje a Skit a casa me recomendaron piedras en vez de arena, otros prefieren las piedras de madera porque al absorber la orina forman una pasta cuando se mojan. —Dio otro mordisco a su sándwich—. Personalmente prefiero todo antes que arena porque es mil veces más fácil limpiar. Si es inquieta va a dejar un reguero de su baño personal por donde lo dejes.

—Ese es mi miedo, porque va a estar en mi baño y suelo ir descalza cuando me da por ir mientras duermo —dijo, cortando a la mitad su almuerzo de pollo Teriyaki con al menos cinco adicionales—. Me suena que pisar una de esas duele como si fuera un lego.

—Los ladrillitos esos y las piedras son competidores de cerca sobre quién duele más, pero descuida. Realmente considero que eso es el menor de los problemas.

— ¿Hay algo peor?

—Siempre: por ejemplo la comida. Probablemente te den una comida de cachorro y tú quieras cambiársela por precio o porque te parece mejor, la parte complicada es hacer que tu gato se acostumbre.

—Déjame adivinar —interrumpió luego de dar el primer mordisco al sándwich con el pan deliciosamente crocante—: puede darles diarrea.

—Hay una chance, sin embargo seguramente se rehúse a comer hasta no ver su comida favorita de nuevo, o al menos eso hizo la mía.

—Tu gata realmente es un dolor en el culo si se lo propone, ¿Te das cuenta? —Iba a defenderla a capa y espada cuando la muchacha lo silenció con su dedo índice—. En realidad me dijeron que comiera una formula especial por unos días, remojada con una leche para cachorros más especial que los granos de alimento balanceado. La pobre estaba muy anémica y el hierro de eso es el ideal para ella.

¡Pobre animal! ¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado sin comer absolutamente nada para su salud? Tuvo suerte de encontrarse con un humano tan bien corazonado como lo podía ser Chelsea. Ethan dio otro bocado mientras pensaba otra cosa que pudiera inquietarla respecto a la crianza y luego tenencia de un gato.

— ¿Tienes una cama para ella? ¿O lugar donde rasque para afilar las uñas?

—Pedí una muy mona por internet cuando surfeaba por _Amazon_ hace unas noches y aparentemente llega mañana, lo segundo ni idea.

—Consigue uno porque tus muebles van a sufrir si no lo haces. La madera les encanta y los sofás igual. Un banco viejo o una torre de esas que venden dentro de las tiendas para mascotas le irán de maravilla.

La chica hizo una mueca de desagrado ante la idea de un banco siendo arañado por su nueva felina. Los animales sin dudas se trataban de una buena compañía, salvo en las ocasiones donde se pasaban de listos y arruinaban las cosas, como los pisos limpios o la ropa de cama la cual vomitaban.

—Creo que voy a comprar un poste para rascar, el único banco medio viejo lo uso para pintar al oleo y no tengo intenciones de comprar uno para estropearlo si cae una gota de pintura.

—Son bancos de madera, Chels. —una pausa cargada de condimento y alimento saciador de hambre—. ¿Juguetes de hule? Así como ratoncitos de plástico o un plumero para volverlos loco.

—Tengo un fantástico puntero laser en mis llaves —exclamó dejando todo lo que portaba en sus manos de nuevo en la bandeja para revolver en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, del mismo extrajo un manojo de llaves hogareñas repletas de llaveros de distinta clase; a Ethan no le sorprendió encontrar un soldado portando una servoarmadura entre la colección. Apuntó con el laser a su cara directo a los ojos verdes— ¿Suficiente para entretenerlo?

Obviamente molesto por la luz roja directo a sus globos oculares apartó la mirada dando manotazos en el aire. La castaña rió de buena gana al verlo fruncir el ceño para luego vislumbrar una expresión de regaño en sus ojos.

—Sí, le va a gustar. Por cierto: no tengo deseos de quedarme ciego ningún momento próximo, gracias.

—Eres un abuelo, no puedo creerlo. ¡Los órganos están para usarse, hombre! —rió.

— ¿Cómo tus pulmones?

—Exacto.

Prosiguieron con su comida charlando de tonterías varias.

Chelsea no sospechaba absolutamente nada el revoltijo emocional provocado dentro rubio, aunque si se encontraba notificada probablemente se lo tomaría a chiste por el recorrido tomado dentro de su compañero. No admitiría sentirse un poco extrañada sobre haber protagonizado un sueño casi pornográfico dentro de la cabeza de su amigo, peor se trataba si hablaba de la necesidad post despertar del rubio. Los sueños sexuales no decían mucho para su persona más que la necesidad de interactuar con un varón para saciar el creciente deseo carnal, el cual pugnaba por salir de cualquier manera: fuera masturbándose o mediante una dosis de buen sexo. Continuaron con una charla amena rondando la nueva incorporación familiar, en donde Ethan intentó despegarse un poco de la lujuria desesperante; la distracción calmó un poco dándose cuenta tardíamente que evitarle solo hubiera empeorado las cosas.

Saciada el hambre mutua arrojaron todo lo sobrante dentro de un cesto de basura alto, con una tapa especial para arrojar las cosas sin echar dentro la bandeja. Salieron del comercio comentando cosas varias de la vida, como podía ser la estadía dentro de la secundaria de la muchacha; aprendió muchas cosas sobre sus gustos personales como también lo terrible que podía ser el mundo adolescente dispuesto a prejuzgar al diferente o al menos popular. La señorita Vickers fue el antónimo a popular, sufriendo ostracismo ella y su grupo de amigos por el resto de los estudiantes tan solo por no compartir exactamente la mayoría de los gustos o su enfermedad mental. No todos entendían a la perfección como lidiar con un paciente diagnosticado con depresión crónica, y no ocurría nada si no comprendían, sin embargo la usaban como objeto de burlas hasta el momento final dentro del infierno en forma de establecimiento educativo.

Chelsea acompañó al señor Winters hasta el coche rememorando con un pequeño nudo en la garganta, hablarlo le sentaba bien para no intoxicar su interior con esos rencores antaño tan difíciles de expresar. El rubio abrió el coche con el botón a distancia viendo el baile de las luces traseras efectuarse, proponiendo llevarla al examinar en derredor en búsqueda del transporte privado de su amiga.

—Descuida, seguí el consejo de mi papá sobre no andar siempre sobre cuatro ruedas —explicó con tono práctico—. Además necesito moverme en transporte público algunas veces, prefiero una emisión menos de gases contaminantes.

— ¿Con el frio que hace? —inquirió sorprendido abriendo la puerta delantera derecha y sosteniéndola—. Oh, no. No sería un caballero si te dejara andando sola.

—Perdona mi negativa, Romeo. La parada está a una calle y media de distancia, no se me van a despegar las piernas por caminar. Además tengo que gastar el abono mensual de vez en cuando, lo saqué a principios de mes y sigo sin gastar ni un dólar.

— ¿Segurísima? Tengo algo que el bus no: calefacción.

—El calor humano también es una buena forma de mantenerse a resguardo de lo que queda de la ola polar. Te veré en la oficina.

Dio por zanjada la cuestión impidiéndole argumentar algo para intentar doblegar su voluntad de acero; mover las piernas se trataba de algo importante, y mucho más cuando después de trabajar tendría que presentarse a clases para permanecer sentada otras dos horas más prestando atención. Le vendría bien al culo dolorido por permanecer demasiado tiempo en una misma posición, ni siquiera sentándose sobre su extremidad doblada funcionaba como alivio del malestar. Lo saludó con la mano una vez este se dispuso a salir del parking a velocidad prudente, viéndolo acelerar al adentrarse en la calzada para luego virar a la derecha y perderlo de vista definitivamente.

Se movió a paso tranquilo cantando dentro de su cabeza _Parklife_ de _Blur_ tal como si fuera la primera vez en donde oía la canción gracias a su madre. Llevaba más de diez años escuchando la misma música que ella, siendo el primer ítem heredado del cual no se quejaba ni por broma. Emily podría ser una tirana cuando se propusiera hacerlo, pero en el fondo apreciaba mucho las cosas enseñadas; no sabría empuñar un arma o donde dar en el cuerpo para desequilibrar a un oponente de no ser por ella, no hubiera recibido defensa personal si la rubia hubiese dado su negativa. «A veces, solo muy contadas, me alegro en demasía tenerla conmigo. Si se hubiera muerto intentando protegerme no sé que hubiera hecho.»

Rememoraba sensaciones y emociones de antaño en el proceso de ser seguida de cerca por un coche negro con dos hombres en el interior. Loreta dio la orden de cambiar los vigías mediante un mensaje al grupo más cercano, esos dos sí que eran cercanos lo cual resultaba más beneficioso para la compañía que otra cosa. Su sexto sentido se despertó luego de pasar la parada de otro bus donde una publicidad se encontraba a la vista detrás de un vidrio bastante limpio para tratarse de un objeto al aire libre, comprobando con una corriente eléctrica descendente por la espalda el hecho de encontrarse siendo acechada. Frunció el ceño emprendiendo una caminata más rápida, metiendo las manos en el bolsillo para coger el móvil y el manojo de llaves a forma de manopla.

A falta de un arma de defensa siempre venía bien un manojo de llaveros. Sacó del bolsillo su móvil y presionando los contactos, encontrando el número aún cercano en el vecindario para ir a por ella. Presionó el botón virtual verde apresurando aún más la marcha, sintiendo el motor andante pisándole los talones; cruzó la calle oyendo los pitidos de espera, percibiendo la voz grave de Ethan al otro lado.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Estás cerca? Necesito que vengas por mí _ahora_. Es casi una emergencia.

—Me detuve en un semáforo aproximadamente a cinco calles, voy en camino. Por favor mantente en línea conmigo.

—Perfecto, doblo en la paralela a la que doblaste, va hacia el sur y te espero dentro de un comercio o algo. Me siguen en un vehículo…

— ¿Qué color?

—Negro, con dos personas dentro de aparente rostro macabro.

— ¿Aparente?

— ¡Tienen gafas en un día parcialmente nublado! —Gritó nerviosa, mirando sobre su hombro nuevamente comprobando que efectivamente no la seguían más por el trafico en sentido contrario—. Estoy al borde de cagarme de miedo por no ver a nadie más en la acera conmigo. ¡No pasa ni un puto auto a esta hora!

—Tranquila, ya di la vuelta en una intersección y voy lo más rápido que puedo con una patrulla adelante mío. ¿Llamo su atención?

—Es inútil si no puedo decirles el número de placa, no presté atención a ese detalle.

—Al menos estarás más tranquila con un oficial de la ley al lado tuyo, ¿No? —Hizo una breve pausa—. Cinco minutos y estoy contigo.

«Quizá no tenga cinco minutos…»

— ¡Date prisa!

Poca o nula cantidad de personas se hallaban en la calle principalmente por ser hora para almorzar o encontrarse enfrascados en sus tareas particulares; una sensación de pánico absoluto volvió a descender por su columna vertebral generándole malestar intestinal como también un subidón de energía para sus piernas en movimiento rápido.

Sinceramente no se imaginó terminando así: con la comida recientemente incorporada a su cuerpo al borde de salir por su boca producto del nerviosismo. Tampoco pensó volver a ser víctima de un perseguimiento callejero, con la desventaja de no portar un ítem defensivo por imaginarlo inútil. «Últimamente estoy equivocándome a lo grande. Fantástico Chelsea, pueden hasta matarte y solo llevas tus putas llaves.» El camino a una joyería no se trataba de una travesía eterna, tan solo se erguía a media cuadra de distancia; el miedo comenzaba a crecer a medida que percibía una vibración negativa a su espalda.

La voz de Ethan le pedía alguna palabra para mantenerlo a corriente si estaba todo bien o necesitaba gritarle a los oficiales quienes avanzaban lentamente frente a su coche. No le salían las palabras gracias al nudo enorme en su garganta aunque lograba balbucear algunos "si" o "apúrate".

Trotó los últimos metros divisorios entre la seguridad de un comercio y la calle peligrosa donde circulaban sus seguidores; un auto viró a toda velocidad por la esquina contraria a ella dirigiéndose a toda velocidad, siendo este automóvil uno muy distinto al de Ethan. Un balde de agua helada cayó sobre su cabeza empapándola y provocándole un temblor general, no sentía las piernas cuando se abalanzó a la puerta cerrada intentando por todos los medios lograr la apertura. En cuestión de segundos estaba detrás de ella, el dependiente del negocio salió de la trastienda sin comprender exactamente quién o porqué golpeaban; dirigió sus ojos a la chica al borde de la histeria como también al coche, cogió las llaves apresuradamente detrás del mostrador vidriado repleto de anillos plateados como también cadenas doradas, pensando en la posibilidad de ver a una mujer siendo secuestrada o asaltada.

— ¡Abre por favor! —suplicó a los gritos completamente fuera de si; descendió el conductor femenino del vehículo a toda prisa.

El tiempo pareció circular muy despacio mientras el pobre muchacho embocaba la llave en el agujero correspondiente dándole una doble vuelta. Tiró de la abertura de vidrio justo cuando la mujer con peluca rubia aferraba su mano delgada directo al brazo izquierdo de Chelsea, donde portaba el bolso negro con todos sus ítems personales más el disco rígido externo. La de orbes ámbar aferró su extremidad portadora como también el móvil en la contraria, donde oía los gritos al otro lado preguntando qué sucedía casi tan histérico como ella. Forcejeó unos instantes intentando por todos los medios posibles evitar la sustracción, al otro lado el muchacho portador de un cabello teñido de color negro generaba una fuerza contraria en tentativa de evitar el crimen.

La castaña elevó la pierna directo al abdomen de la mujer sin previo aviso, ejerciendo toda la fuerza posible en ese movimiento y logrando hacerla retroceder a trompicones directo al coche. Fue ese el instante donde se dejó arrastrar directo al negocio, gritando al joven que cerrara la puerta y accionara la cortina metálica para impedirle el paso. Loreta gruñó recobrando el equilibrio, corriendo el extremo inferior de su gabardina y extrayendo un arma de la pernera. Justo cuando levantaba el cañón el muchacho alcanzó a cerrar con doble vuelta y arrojarse a una esquina alejada, presionando el botón sobre su cabeza logrando activar el descenso de la cortina metálica.

En cuanto oyó el primer disparo atravesar el vidrio se cubrió la cabeza, avanzando sin ver hacia atrás del mostrador con la caja electrónica logrando un escondite precario contra las balas entrantes.

En algún momento la conversación con su amigo se cortó apareciendo la pantalla repleta de contactos frente a sus ojos; los vidrios volaban lejos al verse impactados por las balas expelidas, Loreta llevaba medio cargador vacío con deseos de seguir hasta no volarle la cabeza a la furcia de pelo castaño. Los dedos no le respondían en cuanto marcó al novecientos once, temblando como una hoja de papel justo cuando su oreja rozó el auricular; gritó a la telefonista al otro lado un intento de robo y disparos, indicándole exactamente donde se hallaba. Rió nerviosa ante la recomendación de aguardar a la patrulla más próxima replicando:

— ¡Si no estoy muerta antes! —colgó a las apuradas oyendo nuevas detonaciones. Soltó un grito agudo cuando sintió abrirse un hueco a centímetros de su cuerpo por un proyectil, impactando directo a la pared detrás suyo.

Se le saltaban las lagrimas del terror más absoluto posible, oyendo como las sirenas de las patrullas se acercaban en la distancia a toda velocidad; otro auto obligó a sus neumáticos chillar cuando luego de una frenada violenta aceleraba al tope, Loreta desistió de su decisión sobre disparar para al menos herir a su objetivo número uno, devolviendo el arma a su sitio y maldiciendo en el acto.

— ¡No vas a esconderte por mucho tiempo, zorrita! ¡Tus días de inmiscuirte donde no te llaman están por acabar! —gritó fuera de sí abordando el interior, obligando al motor a rugir y saliendo disparada antes de ser alcanzada por el coche de Ethan, quien estacionó haciendo gritar a los neumáticos.

Salió del interior a toda prisa sin pensar ni un milisegundo sobre su seguridad personal, el otro coche se perdía en la distancia cuando se aproximó directo al negocio, vislumbrando a dos calles de distancia trío de patrullas acercarse a todo trapo. Golpeó la malla con la mano abierta llamando al interior totalmente desesperado, viendo como lentamente se levantaba la barrera hasta la mitad y un chico no muy joven asomaba la cabeza desde un costado tan aterrorizado como él. Respondió la pregunta sobre el peligro cesado apenas segundos atrás, Gary (como decía su tarjeta de identificación) abrió temeroso la puerta aguardando a los oficiales con medio cuerpo dentro. Dejó pasar al rubio quien gritaba un solo nombre en particular, encontrando a la muchacha aferrándose con toda su vida al bolso, abrazando sus rodillas con la cabeza y mirando hacia el suelo sucio gracias a los trozos de yeso y vidrio generado por los proyectiles.

Chelsea no podía dejar de llorar trastornada, al verlo a él parado a su lado no logró mover sus músculos ni un solo milímetro. Otra vez pasaba lo mismo, aunque se podía considerar afortunada por no sufrir ningún daño físico; lo peor estaba en su cerebro a quien rogaba por no presentar un ataque de ansiedad en ese preciso momento. Se trataba de una tarea por demás perdida pese a los ejercicios de respiración enseñados por su terapeuta profesional; Ethan se arrodilló abrazándola con fuerza en un intento de calmar el temblor generalizado, la de orbes ámbar no opuso resistencia a su agarre pasando los brazos por su cuello mientras lloraba.

Le dolía cada centímetro de su cuerpo producto del nerviosismo creado por una situación de potencial fatalidad. Oyó susurrar a su amigo pero no entendía demasiado bien, sus oídos captaban toda onda sonora de forma distante y sus ojos se encontraban fijos en un punto determinado de la pared contraria.

Se limitó a repetir "todo está bien" una y otra vez para infundirle calma necesaria tratando de cesar el temblor. Trató despegarle las manos del bolso logrando una fuerte resistencia así como un nuevo estremecimiento, no seguiría por ese lado.

Sería un día difícil, decidió una vez los oficiales de la ley detuvieron bruscamente sus vehículos en la puerta luego de oír los gritos del dependiente, encontrando tres personas dentro del área afectada. Hicieron las preguntas correspondientes, pidieron ayuda a los de investigación de escenas ante todos los daños producidos al comercio; el dueño llegó después de recibir un llamado de la comisaría quienes le relataron lo sucedido, los vecinos salieron del interior de las casas en búsqueda de respuestas, los oficinistas linderos igual.

«Esto recién comienza. ¿En qué mierda me metí?» reiteró mentalmente todas las veces necesarias. Al menos tenía su información confidencial en las manos, al igual que su billetera repleta con información personal como también bancaria.

Pasó el resto de la tarde en la seccional policial más cercana prestando declaración de los sucesos, Parker y Emily fueron notificados apenas pusieron un pie los tres testigos en la seccional. Esperaron en la entrada intentando recabar más información del amigo rubio, quien solo podía decir lo que sabía: alguien la siguió y ella pidió ayuda. Nada más.


	16. Capitulo 16

¡Qué año intenso! Recién terminó y juro que no voy a extrañarlo mucho. Tuvo sus momentos buenos, también hubo muchos malos, al final se fue para dejarnos tranquilos. Crecí como persona: aprendí a entenderme como también forjé vínculos lindos con otras personas; me desprendí de gente mierda, quienes solo se preocupan por uno cuando ellos te necesitan; me operé dos veces y no pienso romper ese "record" este año.

Espero que el 2019 traigan mucha paz y buena energía a todos por igual, y que las metas propuestas puedan lograrse. Este capitulo tenía la fecha para antes del 31 pero me ganó la paja. Lo siento: fue así. Disfruten en este arranque de año lo que escribí hace ya como dos semanas o más xD.

* * *

No podía creer en absoluto lo acontecido hasta ese precioso segundo, en donde ambos pares de labios se fundieron producto de la venganza mejor armada, al menos en su opinión. ¿Cómo no excitarse con ese contacto casi prohibido? Fantaseó por semanas probar su boca y finalmente estaba pasando, pese a que esa chica estaba pasada en copas y él no pudo ejercer ningún acto en separarse de ella para no quedar mal. Sin embargo, fue Chelsea quien lo cogió por las mejillas y plantó la semilla autodestructiva en su conciencia, la cual de golpe germinó en cuanto rodeó su espalda con sus manos grandes y varoniles atrayendo el cuerpo menudo al suyo. ¿Estaría creyendo que estaba pasándose? No generó ninguna objeción como tampoco apartó las manos. Una extremidad subió hasta la espalda media; sintió la humedad del contacto como si se tratara de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Ese beso significaba todo lo bueno en su vida hasta esa noche, todas las cosas que traían felicidad a su cabeza se agolparon al sentir el sabor inconfundible de la ginebra en la cavidad oral femenina. Una tarde con amigos y cervezas, una escapada a la costa sur de Texas en soledad, un helado en pleno verano, la felicidad de haberse visto finalmente con el título universitario en su poder; Chelsea significaba demasiado en un lapsus muy corto de tiempo, elevaba todo bienestar a niveles estratosféricos con su presencia en la habitación y lo hacía sentir de una manera muy especial: vivo.

Creyó haberse perdido cuando puso sus nalgas en la camilla en el laboratorio donde fue llevado después de verse libre de peligro; no sabía quién era Ethan Winters en ese contacto frio y estéril, se sentía un extraño dentro de su propio cuerpo. Fue a peor cuando su mujer finalmente demostró ser quien era, gritándole a los cuatro vientos cuan idiota era su ex marido; quien se llamaba Loreta Travis arrancó la parte vital en su musculo cardiaco, la cual había reservado solamente para ella. Le dio todo: una casa, un auto y hasta su propia persona para deleitarse como quisiera; fue usado de la forma más vil por quien delinquía como forma de sustentarse económicamente. Si no fuera por esa chica tan humana, tan repleta de problemas y enferma por el mundo desquiciado, no sabía qué hubiera sido de su pobre alma.

Sonaba dramático al por mayor pero se sentía así. Su corazón enamoradizo se escurrió por los nuevos pasillos románticos al encontrarla, a esa diosa castaña con demasiados fantasmas acechándola.

El mundo pareció detenerse a su alrededor: la música se alejó como si fuera un mal sueño en una noche tormentosa, las personas parecieron desintegrarse dejándoles toda la pista para los dos solos, su perfume lo envolvía como brazos mágicos los cuales sanaban las heridas con un simple roce. Estaba pasando un momento precioso, repleto de un éxtasis tremendo el cual deseaba disfrutar hasta el final de los días.

¡Cómo adoraba ese beso! ¡Adoraba a todo el mundo! Bueno, quizá a Loreta no tanto, pero podía querer hasta su bully particular de la primaria en ese instante.

« ¡Besa que es una maravilla, maldita sea!», pensó al tiempo en donde ella jugueteaba con su cabello, cambiando la dirección de su cabeza hacia el otro lado. Suspiró placenteramente, obligando a su cuerpo a dirigir sangre hacia un solo lado: abajo.

¡Vaya! ¡Ethan Junior se despabiló más que rápido! Las erecciones no le molestaban si estaba en un ámbito íntimo como lo podía ser su departamento, pero en un club besando a quien deseaba probar le ocasionaba ciertas molestias. El modesto muchachón ya estaba firme como un mástil, cuando las manos pequeñas acariciaron su nuca y ambas lenguas chocaron contra si no pudo más. Si se lo hubieran permitido se la hubiera llevado en sus brazos, directamente a su apartamento a enseñarle lo bien que sabía amar a una mujer, cómo podía hacerle gozar hasta perder la cordura, cuanto la necesitaba por el resto de su vida para no marchitarse cual flor sin agua.

Se acercó más a su cuerpo, pasando la yema de los dedos por su lóbulo con un lunar en la parte trasera, sintiendo una incipiente patilla a continuación. Un impulso lo llevó a intentar unir sus cuerpos en uno solo, atrayéndola tanto que sus senos chocaron contra su pecho volviéndolo loco de remate. ¿Qué se sentiría tener esa piel suave en su boca? ¿Sostener el peso de uno? Admiraría esas mamas por el resto de su vida si pudiera, sería la mejor obra humana jamás creada. Las extremidades pequeñas bajaron por su espalda lentamente, saboreando la experiencia táctil con paciencia de monje.

¿Duraría mucho más? ¡Parecían microsegundos desde que comenzó el intercambio salivar! Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir ese beso toda la vida, se escaparía su alma si terminaba. Necesitaba más Chelsea, mayor feminidad con el apellido Vickers; seguía insistiendo sobre su cuerpo cuando mordió suavemente su labio arrancándole un gemido sincero, esta obligó a su lengua a chocar con la suya. «Para ser un beso fingido… Es mejor que cualquiera dado en treinta años de vida.»

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro en forma posesiva, ejerciendo una fuerza separatoria entre ambos cuerpos excitados por el contacto; sufrió una puñalada por toda extensión cutánea gracias a esa interrupción, quien lo hizo realmente deseó hacerlo sufrir en un nivel máximo. De golpe giró su cabeza hasta la fuente emisora de fuerza, descubriendo a la pelirroja con el rostro más indignado, sus labios ya finos parecían tener el alto de un milímetro como si hubieran sido dibujados por un lápiz rojizo. Viró la vista un microsegundo viendo a Edwin acercándose a toda velocidad entre la marea corpórea, gritando el nombre cuando sintió la mano firme sobre su cara.

Un segundo después se encontraba mirando a Chelsea quien se acariciaba la comisura de sus labios con expresión excitada, para luego detener con sus reflejos la mano furiosa de la pelirroja.

No entendía absolutamente nada, ni tampoco podía creer como las personas a su alrededor miraban la escena pensando en que se trataba de un engaño amoroso hasta que la escucharon gritar furibunda a la mujer bajita, con senos pequeños pero caderas generosas. La castaña la empujó con violencia hacia atrás mientras bajaba el escalón y se acercaba amenazadora como si fuera una leona directo a la cena de sus crías. Su rostro hermosamente maquillado expelía furia por todos los poros posibles, idéntico estado se trataba el de la mujer objetivo quien no evitó avanzar hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió Ed, quien al obtener un asentimiento rápido se dirigió directo a separar ambas féminas.

¿Si estaba bien? ¡BESO A SU OBSESION! Se encontraba fantásticamente bien, su cuerpo no podía mentir y agradecía a la oscuridad quien ayudaba a ocultar a Junior feliz de la vida. No le importaban las miradas curiosas del resto, como tampoco le importaba entrometerse en el conflicto; miraría como Chelsea demostraba carácter contra su acosadora, orgulloso como si fuera su propio padre viéndole marcar territorio.

No le importaría ejercer el papel de poste o banqueta.

— ¡Maldita puta entrometida! —Gritó la pelirroja fuera de sí, devolviendo el empujón con menor fuerza—. ¡Él era mío! ¡Yo lo vi primero! ¡Me correspondía más que a ti!

—Okey, ¿ahora resulta que marcas personas para comprarlas como esclavos? La esclavitud se abolió hace más de un siglo, idiota. El no te quiere —replicó enfrentándola, pese a los brazos masculinos intentando apartarlas—. Lo único que haces es incomodarlo. Jamás se fijaría en ti ni porque estuvieran los dos como únicos humanos supervivientes en un puto mundo post apocalíptico; tienes que entenderlo de una puta vez.

— ¡Mentira! ¡Me desea! ¡Yo no estoy loca como tú! ¡Puedo darle estabilidad emocional después de todo lo que le pasó!

— ¡Rose! ¡Basta ya! —gritó Ed.

« ¿Cuánta gente sabe la mierda de mi pasado? Dios, ser el nuevo siempre conlleva ser la comidilla mundial…» Su propio compañero y amigo delató todo lo acontecido anteriormente en su vida sin asco, podía deducir ya que él junto con Chelsea y su madre conocía la historia. Ahora sabía en quien no confiar tan ciegamente.

— ¿Por qué siempre caes tan bajo para insultarme? ¿Te parece gracioso reírte de una enfermedad mental como la depresión? —cogió una de las tiras del vestido con fuerza, atrayéndola contra si mientras la mano contraria intentaba liberar su prenda de "esa pezuña sucia"—. ¡Ni siquiera tienes originalidad con el vestido! ¡Siempre copiando a la "putita depresiva"!

La pelirroja podía sentir la fragancia portada por la castaña, así como también sentir su respiración agitada por la ira.

—Yo no necesito copiarte nada, no vales ni siquiera un mísero centavo y te crees con el poder para asumir estupideces.

—Sigue diciendo eso, es obvio que tú como muchas otras desean mi puto puesto. Lástima, ¿No? La depre sí lo consiguió a diferencia suya.

Podía golpearla, su lenguaje corporal indicaba una ira casi asesina en la menuda castaña con curvas de infarto. Decidió entrometerse un poco tratando de poner paños fríos a la cuestión. Rosalin estaba al borde de responder hasta que un brazo derecho envolvió la cintura pequeña de Chelsea alejándola un poco de su contrincante. La tira por los hombros se estiró a un punto irrecuperable, la usuaria no podía creer que ese tirón destruyó una hermosa prenda.

Ethan se hizo cargo con un gesto de su amiga, quien seguía con la mirada a la otra mujer quien deseaba hacerse un festín con sus órganos. El rubio la devolvió con el resto de sus amigos mientras mandaba un mensaje a su compañero para exigir una explicación, como también para preguntar el estado de la otra parte. Tardó un buen rato en responder, diciendo que se lo contaría todo el lunes, Rosalie estaba al borde de explotar por la rabia.

No se quedaría así en la nada, esa mocosa horrendamente petulante pagaría por arruinar su vestido como también por robar a su interés romántico. ¡Encima lo besó frente a sus propias narices! Zorra de pequeña estatura, hija de mamá millonaria que siempre buscaba salirse con la suya; le daría un motivo para deprimirse cuando acabara de lloriquear producto de la intensa rabia. Y claro: recuperaría a su hombre costara lo que costara.

Antes de terminar dentro del trió quienes los observaban con cierta sorpresa, la colocó frente a frente para pedirle aunque fuera una mísera explicación.

—Dios, ¿Puedes creer la desfachatez que tienen algunos humanos? No me extraña tener guerras por doquier si tenemos gente como Rosalin en el mundo.

—Sí, bueno, lo que sea. ¿Me vas a decir por qué me besaste?

Se rió como si le hubiese dicho el mejor chiste en milenios.

— ¿Te molestó? A mí me pareció todo lo contrario de cualquier forma. —Hablaba rápido, señaló su cara como si fuera el payaso más divertido— ¿Lo ves? No puedes resistirte a mi _Sex Appeal_. Hoy comprobé el efecto que tengo sobre mis amigos hombres.

—Ya, Chelsea. Dímelo sin hacerte la graciosa —frenó incomodo ante las miradas provenientes del grupo—: ¿Qué fue eso?

—Ay, por favor. ¿Vas a acusarme de violación a la privacidad o algo? —Estaba al borde de perder la paciencia, pese a haber encontrado un pequeño instante de paz dentro de ese club nocturno—. Te hice un favor. Ella nos vio, se enojó conmigo y ahora sí puede que te deje en paz. ¿Vas a culparme por haber alejado a esa ramera baja en calidad?

— ¿No había otro modo?

—Sí y no. Al menos tomé una iniciativa atractiva, ¿Eh?

Dio un puñetazo amistoso sobre su antebrazo. Siguió mirándola como si fuera un extraterrestre.

— ¡Jesús! —Trató de no perder los estribos; deseaba comunicarle que ese beso solo complicaba más las cosas en su cabeza—. Deberías habérmelo dicho. Aunque sea para no acabar preso de la sorpresa.

—Anda, tu papel tampoco estuvo mal. Aunque podrías haberme tocado las nalgas y apretarlas, allí sí hubiera salido excepcionalmente bien si lo hacías.

«No te voy a mentir: quería hacerlo, como también deseaba llevarte aunque fuera a un puto baño para hacerte saber qué es capaz de hacer mi precioso Ethan Junior.»

— ¿Estás loca? —alcanzó a decir mientras gesticulaba en todas direcciones.

—No, mis otros amigos también hacen cosas similares o peores. Pregúntale a los chicos por Florida en algún momento, te van a contar cosas no aptas para menores. O si deseas algo más actual consulta con Dennis, ese chico tiene un don especial.

Cerró la comunicación entre ellos. Se reía de forma boba mientras volvía saltando como si tuviera ocho años, bamboleando la melena castaña por todos lados a sus amigos de varios años ya. Estos miraron discretamente a ambos personajes después de lo que fue una vista (muy borrosa producto de toda la gente moviéndose por el interior) muy comprometedora. De haber podido hubieran sacado un par de fotografías delatoras. ¡Chelsea podía tener un novio! ¡Al fin!

Quienes deseaban desesperadamente encontrar a un hombre que hiciera cosas buenas con ella se encontraban extasiados con las novedades. Supusieron algo entre ambos durante los primeros momentos del año pero las aguas súbitamente se calmaron demasiado, ambos publicaban cosas por su cuenta dando a entender un alejamiento repentino. Dennis confirmó un nuevo encuentro entre ellos donde no fue mencionado un nombre similar al de "EWinters87".

Pero ahora… La cosa era distinta. Tan dicotómica a la anterior que les daba mariposas emocionalmente positivas en el estomago.

Maysie apartó un momento a su amiga cerca de la barra, aclarando que pagaría por un poco de agua mineral en cuanto al pésimo estado de la castaña. Dennis y Andrew comenzaron a hablar en forma seria respecto a otro tema que los competía esa noche, hicieron un gesto con la mano para indicarle a Ethan (quien intentaba calmar su entrepierna en forma mental, consiguiendo un progreso estable) y este no dudó en obedecer. Los oyó nombrar el nombre correspondiente a ese tipo alto y de apariencia chulesca, quien ahora se perdió de vista definitivamente. En realidad el cazador estaba orquestando mentalmente como atacar al otro, quien se creía lo suficientemente valiente como para acercarse a la chica sin asco. A _su_ chica… En los rostros pudo discernir emociones preocupadas y la vista sobre otras dos personas no gratas.

—Los vi, hombre. Te juro que estaban los tres con otra chica más.

— ¿Callie? —inquirió Andrew, cruzándose de brazos con rostro serio.

—No, esta es un poco más baja que ella. Creo que se fue a Alabama con su familia o algo, fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para despegarse.

— ¿Y Liam está junto con Sam?

—Sí, andaban como siempre: pegados como si estuvieran los dos cubiertos de chicle. Da asco con solo verlos, tío —Dennis se rascó la frente un poco más fuerte de lo debido, dejándose una marca sobre la piel.

— ¿Quiénes son los otros tres? Explíquenme algo porque no entiendo —reclamó el de ojos verdes.

— ¿Seguro? —cuestionó Andrew, mordisqueándose el inmenso labio inferior.

—Me interesa mucho el bienestar de su amiga, y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar hoy, estaré encantado en hacerlo. —Ambos lo miraron con cierta aceptación hacia sus palabras. Si deseaba hacer algo bueno no dudarían en brindarle al menos una pequeña parte de la historia.

—Ok, trata de mantener la mente abierta.

— ¿Empiezas tu, A?

—Yo me puedo pasar un poco con el imbécil de Marini —dijo el moreno quien escupió ese apellido como si fuera un veneno ancestral—, díselo tu.

—Bien: pon atención porque va a ser breve pero tienes que entenderlo como si fuera un libro de física avanzada para un examen el martes —recomendó, acomodando su perfecto peinado un poco más. Su vaquero ajustado con una camiseta debajo de una camisa cuadrille roja le daba una apariencia seductora—: Liam fue el primer novio formal de Chelsea. El tipo la dejó unos meses después de salir porque nunca la consideró como alguien para él, o al menos eso fue lo que nos enteramos. Samantha apareció por aquí un año después de la ruptura proveniente del medio de no sé donde, creo que Misuri, se hicieron buenas amigas hasta que comenzó a coquetear con Liam y Chelsea se enteró.

»Es mayoritariamente drama adolescente pero alguien como Chels puede vivirlo de otra manera. Se lo advirtió con toda claridad que no podría tolerar a una amiga saliendo con Liam después de las cosas vividas, aunque a Sam pareció importarle poco o nada ya que se lo pasó por el culo. Al final se enteró que los dos andaban saliendo más que como mejores amigos por otros lados. Después de eso las relaciones se resintieron mucho y para el final del secundario pasó otra cosa, la cual Chelsea jamás menciona, que los enemistó completamente.

— ¿Y qué hay con su ex?

—Algo te dije antes, pero ese tipo da mucha mala espina. Es posesivo en un nivel malsano, vive pendiente de ella por todos lados y a mí me odia, pero quedo para otro momento. —Pareció evitar mencionar algo, hasta su amigo color chocolate lo notó; no era secreto que Chels y D compartían más cosas que con el resto—. No lo quiero cerca porque puede pasarse, juré por todos los cielos que le rompería la cara si lo veía aproximársele.

—Por eso discutimos si decirle o no —sumó Andrew—, y no sabemos qué hacer ya que siempre que los mencionamos termina en un drama. Chelsea no quiere verlos ni de cerca, pero están aquí y hay que tomar una decisión.

—Creo que tiene motivos como para tener cierta aversión —argumentó Ethan—. Será mejor que se lo digan con el mayor tacto posible, así evaluamos la posible marcha.

— ¿Creen que querrá irse?

—No lo sé, D. Pero si esto nos ahorra un problema mayor será lo mejor. Ya sabes qué pasó la última vez en donde estuvimos los siete juntos.

—Pero ella nos invitó. Dijo que teníamos que venir todos, pasarla bien mientras se encargaba de un problema con nuestra nueva adición —señaló con una mano amistosa al señor Winters—. Dudo seriamente que desee irse.

—Hombre, está destruida en poco tiempo. Podemos convencerla de volver a casa para que se relaje. La forma en la que bebió hoy me trae pésimos recuerdos.

—Perdón, solo la conozco por unos meses pero creo que es lo suficiente cabezota como para rechazar irse si ella no lo desea —intervino el rubio, ganándose una mirada sorprendida de los otros dos; poseía un tacto especial o Chels se trataba de una persona obvia.

—Tiene razón —convino Andy—, si queremos sacarla de aquí para que no los vea deberíamos encontrar la manera de convencerla.

— ¿No vea a quien? —inquirió alegre la castaña, volviendo con una botella de agua en su mano hábil.

Los tres se miraron para luego intercambiar palabras mentalmente sobre si hablar. Parecía a propósito pero la chica apareció justo en el peor momento; Maysie se sumó después, cogiendo su móvil luego de recibir un mensaje proveniente de su pareja quien le notificó sobre los jóvenes en el mismo lugar. "Ayúdanos" decía "Están aquí cerca y C _no debe_ verlos.

—Vamos, ¿A quién hay que matar? —Rió al ver el rostro confundido de Ethan—. Hombre: si llegara la ocasión de matar me lo pensaría un par de veces, pero tampoco para esa cara.

—Eh… —titubeó el señor con bigote—. Creo que no deseas saberlo ni nosotros decírtelo.

— ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? ¿Qué ahora los ebrios no pueden oír nada? ¡Esto es censura! —gritó a viva voz después de dar un largo trago a su botella.

— ¡Por Dios, cálmate ya mujer! ¿Necesitarás una cinta caminadora o algo? —regañó la rubia, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Solo buen sexo o ir a por un pretzel. Esas dos son de mi agrado en este momento. Hablen ahora o voy a caminar por las paredes hasta saber a _quien_ no tengo que cruzarme.

Ethan trató de no atragantare con saliva, Dennis meneaba reprobatoriamente la cabeza y Andrew estaba confundido entre el abanico de posibilidades con su mejor amiga. Podría haber sido menos directa, haber activado el filtro inhibidor, pero el alcohol resultaba un aliado letal para la operación "revelemos nuestros pensamientos ocultos".

—Joe está aquí —soltó repentinamente en un instante puro y duro de honestidad explicita—, con Liam y Sam. Los acompaña otra chica, no queríamos decírtelo por obvias razones.

Chelsea tardó un segundo más de la cuenta en procesarlo todo, cayendo directo en el asunto con brusquedad casi letal. Su rodilla izquierda falló aunque la mano rápida de Maysie la salvó. Un poco de agua se derramó sobre sus botas convirtiendo el suelo en un lugar difícil para caminar, meneó rápidamente la cabeza para luego levantar las manos frente a su abdomen tal como si estuviera pidiendo detenerse al mundo.

— ¿Qué hacen en este lugar? ¿Por qué no me parece coincidencia?

—No lo sabemos, Chels. Pero así es el asunto. ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora? —preguntó Ethan.

— ¿Yo? Clavarle una estaca a ese corazón putrefacto y arrancar un par de úteros. ¿Por qué?

—Creo que mejor nos atenemos a hacer cosas dentro de la ley las cuales no requieran asesinar a vampiros chupa sangre. —Andrew no sabía si reírse o permanecer serio; miró un segundo a Dennis quien estaba pidiéndole no seguir el juego.

—O ilusiones, esperanzas y demás —corrigió a Maysie—. No lo sé, realmente no deseo dejarle ganar. Cuando dijo que si "él estaba en algún lado" yo me llevaría un chasco impresionante al punto de obligarme a marchar.

—No es dejarle ganar, es ahorrarte mala sangre —dijo Dennis práctico como siempre—. Piensa en ti, no en él.

—Vinimos aquí para fastidiarle la noche a la acosadora de este caballero, aquí parado como potus —señaló con su zurda, sonrisa hacia un costado—, y cumplimos la misión. Por mi me quedaría porque hace tiempo no salimos nosotros cuatro, pero si lo desean nos vamos todos a casa.

—Honestamente no quiero terminar tan rápido la noche —convino Andrew—, tiene razón con eso de hace siglos no nos vemos. Sin embargo si nos ahorramos drama…

— ¡Jamás nos ahorraremos drama, respiramos el maldito drama! —Cortó D—. Yo voto por seguirla en tu casa, no tengo intenciones de estar cerca de ese tipo sin darle su merecido una vez más.

La castaña dirigió la mirada a quien tenía al lado, la cual estaba jugueteando con su cabello oro.

— ¿Maysie?

—Yo estoy con Andy y D. Es difícil de explicarlo, me viene bien cualquiera de las dos.

Viró su foco a su amigo, quien seguía pensando en lo fantástico de los labios carnosos quienes mencionaban su nombre.

— ¿Ethan?

—Si así evitamos un confrontamiento preferiría irme. No estoy en condiciones como para usar los puños.

Dennis se rió sutilmente ante lo obvio: le faltaba un poco de masa muscular como para usarlos eficientemente, aunque él supo manejar sus primeras peleas sin desarrollar músculos en el pasado.

—Dos por irnos y dos indecisos. ¿Dejamos a estos muchachos dialogar entre ellos como la parejita perfecta que son?

Los aludidos levantaron el dedo medio al unísono. No evitaron arrancarle una carcajada divertida ante esa respuesta.

* * *

—Vamos a fumar un cigarrillo fuera —dijo Ethan—, así charlan la opción tranquilamente.

Los otros cuatro lo miraron confundidos. La idea de sacarla de allí dentro no era lo suficientemente drástica como para obligarla a consumir tabaco, pero el nuevo podría darles un tiempo para formular un veredicto.

— ¿Tu fumas? —preguntó incrédula la aludida.

—Lo hice en su tiempo, puedo volver a intentarlo si así da la ocasión.

—Vaya, la iglesia te permite hacer algunas cosas _prendidas_ de vez en cuando —bromeó, tendiéndole una mano—. Espero que tengas pulmones fuertes o no te atragantes con el humo.

—Oh, disculpe "Lady Tabaco". Los cigarrillos también estaban en mi época, por el amor de Dios.

Dennis no pasó por alto ese gesto cuando los vio darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia la salida, escribiendo en su teléfono un mensaje pidiendo una explicación (cuando esté sobria) sobre esa forma de tender manos al rubio. Él se zafó sobre hablar de Ryan y parecía que su amiga seguía al pie de la letra su accionar. " _¿A qué va esa manito tan amistosa? ¿Acaso no soy el único que oculta algo?"_ Lo envió para luego centrarse en los otros dos quienes se pusieron a exponer los pros y contras sobre seguir allí. No obvió continuar observando en la última dirección vista de ese hijo de puta, mal nacido y excremento gigantesco, tratando de oír sobre la música el debate entre sus amigos.

Chelsea sentía levemente el apretón en la extremidad izquierda de su amigo quien moría en los laureles gracias a ese suave agarre, colmado de un sentimiento desconocido para la de orbes ámbar. La sensación adormecida de toda la extensión cutánea se le convirtió en el mejor efecto secundario al beber alcohol, se le apetecía hermoso para adormecer el dolor constante experimentado por su alma siempre en pena.

¡Su ex estaba allí! ¡Qué asco! Sin lugar a dudas deseaba permanecer con su grupillo para joderlo, pero quien una vez estuvo con ella en la cama solo deseaba hacer una cosa esa noche: golpear a quien besó los maravillosos labios _Chelseanos_. Ella no lo sabía, claramente por estar de espaldas como saberse recientemente notificada sobre el asunto, pero así estaban las aguas: turbulentas. Sortearon grupos, personas solitarias como también los guardias en la entrada, recibiendo un poco de aire fresco al cruzar el umbral.

No evitó inspirar hondo para llenarse con el fresco aroma nocturno, oyendo el murmullo suavizado de la música de pie sobre la acera. Despejado, con las estrellas increíblemente brillantes y una calle tranquila con esporádicos autos pasando. Las farolas con luz blanca alumbraban en número para la manzana; se alejaron unos metros, enfrentándose tranquilamente. La castaña cogió la caja a medio consumir, sacando uno para su persona y ofreciendo a su acompañante la nicotina preciosa, su vicio eterno.

Ethan se reservó sus pensamientos sobre el tabaco mentolado pese a ser un sabroso Marlboro, siempre se imaginó a su amiga/capricho amoroso con algo más… Parisienne.

Esa vez llevó el mechero zippo (o como lo conocía Chris: el mechero de la suerte) el cual llevaba como veinticinco años en uso. Regalo del mismo miembro fundador, _tío_ amoroso también. Dorado, con inscripciones hechas por el grupo al cual perteneció, portaba la mitad del combustible necesario para su uso. Lo accionó recibiendo una llama mediana a grande para luego pasárselo al rubio, quien lo saboreó sintiendo un subidón a la sangre no experimentado en años. Él sí lo dejó para bien cuando terminó el periodo estresante llamado "universidad", esperaba que su amiga cesara antes para percibir un beneficio en su salud.

Esta no evitó sonreír cuando el rubio volvió a darle una buena calada a su cilindro blanco, comprendiendo el efecto en un viejo fumador al volver a los viejos hábitos. Hizo lo suyo, bebiendo a cada rato hasta terminar y luego arrojarlo a una papelera callejera. Se sentía un poco mareada como también con un ligero malestar estomacal, los ojos se le movían menos bajo el agua, pero las luces jugaron una mala pasada en ella e intentaba recomponerse poco a poco.

Últimamente estaba incrementando el consumo a cuotas cada vez más grandes en comparación con la vez anterior, se daba cuenta cuando deseaba hacer una retrospectiva sobre ello sobria, sin embargo seguía sin asustarla; honestamente sentía la necesidad de parar pero al mismo tiempo deseaba callar todos sus problemas internos con un poco de alcohol. Era eso o perderse para siempre en un mar oscuro…

Ahora podía animarse a reconocer otra cosa: le gustaba la compañía silenciosa de Ethan, quien llevaba una mano dentro del bolsillo delantero mirando hacia la fila, mostrando el perfil prominente. Al fin y al cabo sus narices se parecían pero nunca hizo un retrato sobre una nariz tan recta; las dibujadas anteriormente poseían cierta curvatura hacia arriba o abajo, la propia de su madre le resultaba encantadora y hasta entró a la universidad con un perfil en grafito hermoso, se lo regaló con la máxima calificación al reverso de la hoja. Emily lo poseía en su oficina dentro de la vieja casa, junto con una caricatura de Parker como si fuera un soldado perteneciente a NCR.

«Tendría que dibujarlo en una forma especial, algo que lo represente como a mi mamá le puede ir como anillo al dedo ser llamada "dictadora pulcritud".» Ya se le ocurriría algo, ahora mismo no podía pensar en nada más que lo acontecido un rato antes.

¿Por qué lo besó? Para arruinarle la vida a Rosalie, por eso solo. ¿Se arrepentía? Siendo honesta consigo misma: no. Besó a sus amigos varias veces, con Dennis mantenía una cierta frecuencia sexual y ni hablar de Florida con los otros dos. ¿Y por qué se sentía distinto? ¿Cuál era la razón? Realmente podía hacerle una felación increíble (en sus estándares) a D sin mosquearse, estrujar a Andy o nalguear a Maysie cuando se le antojara… ¿Qué sucedía allí dentro, en su cerebro? ¿O era su corazón el parlante esa vez? Por ahora no lo sabía, dignándose a contemplar la imagen frente a ella para luego coger su móvil e imprimir un recuerdo con solo presionar un botón blanco virtual.

Ethan oyó el ruido característico al sacar una fotografía, volteando en la dirección para luego observarla raro.

— ¿Acaso me sacaste una foto sin mi permiso? Son veinte dólares por pixel.

—Mil por mi cigarrillo y los segundos que pases con él en la mano —replicó admirando el perfil una vez más para depositarlo dentro de su cartera—, por cierto: tienes un perfil digno para que lo dibuje.

El aludido intensificó su extrañeza en los ojos.

— ¿El alcohol va por ese lado? Vaya, eres un espécimen diferente.

—No. —Negó con firmeza—. Me refiero que siempre dibujo a mis conocidos, como una práctica, y me llegó la idea a la cabeza sobre qué hacerte para ti. Algo que te guste, que le diga al resto cuando estará por admirar la imagen "ese es Ethan Winters". Más allá de las entradas o tu obsesión por camisas ralladas.

Soltó aire divertido, calando por tercera vez el cilindro mentolado.

—Dime: ¿Qué grita "ese es Ethan Winters" para ti? —la castaña estaba por responder con sarcasmo, sin embargo se vio detenida por él—. Sin comentarios inteligentes, graciosos o sarcásticos.

—De cura pasas a abuelo aburrido en un solo segundo, ¿Eh? —imitó a su amigo, exhalando el aire lentamente—. No lo sé: a ti te vuelve loco matar nazis en un mundo virtual, las computadoras y la bolsa de pulgas negra que duerme contigo.

—Tengo otros intereses, enserio te digo esto.

—Compártelos porque mucho sobre eso no conozco.

—Me gusta un atardecer de verano, las galletas con chocolate, acampar con mis amigos y un buen libro de suspenso. Ni hablar de las películas de Hitchcock.

« ¿Hay formas de meter todo eso en un solo dibujo? Hay formas.»

—Te pareces a un personaje ficticio de cualquier novela juvenil que leí en veintiún años de vida. No bromeo cuando lo digo.

— ¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

¿Había cierta sugerencia en su forma de preguntar? ¿O lo estaba imaginando?

En la cabeza rubia no comprendía con exactitud la afirmación ¿Le estaba diciendo cliché juvenil?

—A mi no me molesta, eso de seguro. En fin: no te sorprendas si te mando alguna foto hermosa de mi arte manual en la semana o la siguiente. —Hizo una pausa terminando su cigarrillo—. O cuando tenga tiempo, lo primero que ocurra.

—Gracias, es un lindo detalle.

—No hay porqué darlas, es un regalo mío por soportarme. Considéralo como un trofeo platino en tu consola.

No evitaron reírse por la ocurrencia. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con él hablando de cosas sin sentido, como también detestaba su carácter tan "puro" o cargado de idealismos del pasado. A veces podía ser los dos polos opuestos o combinarlos para formar un ser único (o no tanto) el cual le divertía.

Unos lloros aparecieron de repente en su canal auditivo, tratando de discernir hacia todos lados quién podía estar tan histérico como para llorar en semejante forma. No tardaron en descubrir a un grupo de personas conteniendo a Rosalie quien salía en un estado deplorable, sujetada con fuerza por Edwin quien le repetía que podía encontrar a cualquier hombre que deseara, Ethan ya estaba ocupado con alguien más, y poseía una belleza legendaria la cual podría engatusar a otros.

« ¿Acaba de decir eso? Oye, no necesito tanta información sobre como ella se mueve en torno a un pene.» Quizá no fue lo correcto, o al menos no funcionaría con su persona como podía hacerlo con la pelirroja, pero parecía surgir un efecto leve hasta que viró su atención hacia donde estaban los dos de pie, rompiendo nuevamente en llanto ante sus rostros incrédulos. Del grupo de ocho al menos siete los miraron con odio, Edwin intentó pedir disculpas con levedad para conducirla hacia otro el otro lado de la calle, donde los coches se encontraban estacionados así lograban marcharse al fin.

«Es el espectáculo más aborrecible, patético, insulso, idiota que haya visto en el año; y eso que suelo protagonizarlos con frecuencia.»

De repente, la mujer se soltó del agarre dirigiéndose a la carrera con sus botas tacón aguja hacia ellos. Chelsea se preparó mentalmente para ser abordada mediante un agarre certero a su abdomen, el cual luego la empujaría hacia atrás y sería elevada del suelo por los brazos delgados, obligándola a caer de espaldas contra el duro suelo. Esquivaría cualquier embate físico proveniente de la inestable mujer, y lo devolvería si era necesario; primero fue por Ethan quien debió sostener sus muñecas cuando esta intentó abalanzarse para intentar agredirlo. Saltaba y pataleaba como un crio pequeño

— ¡Los haré trizas! ¡No voy a descansar hasta no verlos destruidos! —gritó la mujer luego de recibir un empujón sobre su abdomen para retroceder, la castaña detuvo su mano cuando estuvo por darle un puñetazo directo a la nariz como forma de respuesta a apartarla.

—Ah, párale ya con tu venganza de ex novia despechada. Te sienta muy mal y eres patética en amenazas —replicó furibunda—. ¿Por qué no aceptas la verdad? Él no te quiere ni lo va a hacer en toda su vida, tus esperanzas están enterradas bajo dos metros de tierra.

— ¿Cómo tu papá, querida?

Intentaba hacerle enojar con lo que más le dolía, sin embargo no le daría el gusto de hacerle rabiar para luego intentar arrancarle los dientes con sus puños.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver mi queridísimo padre, en la santa gloria, con todo esto o con este idiota —dijo señalando a su amigo con la mano—. Pero no puedo pretender nada más de alguien como tú.

El tercero en discordia no pudo aguantarlo más, menos si hablaba así de un difunto o intentaba dañar a su querida amiga… Hablaría después sobre el término usado para referirse a su persona.

— ¡Ya basta! Chelsea tiene razón: nunca me gustaste ni tampoco lo ibas a hacer insistiéndome como si fuera lo único importante. ¿No te diste cuenta cuando te rechacé como seis veces? ¡Hasta dije que tenía una reunión de consorcio solamente para que me dejaras en paz! Perturba y mucho la forma en la que quieres aproximarte a otros, deberías replantearte muchas cosas.

La aludida se soltó rápidamente para luego abofetear con fuerza a ambos, solo consiguiendo darle a la mejilla izquierda de la castaña; se quedó quieta en el lugar, viéndola marchar pisoteando el suelo como idiota, mientras ella se masajeaba con las yemas el área adolorida. Claramente se trataba de la segunda vez donde un grupo de personas, aguardando por ingresar al club, observó toda la situación desde principio a fin. Conocía bien los prejuicios contra ellos dos ya que los tuvo en un momento, podía asegurar que se fueron diluyendo lentamente con el paso de los años.

"Seguramente él engañó a la pelirroja con la de cabello oscuro", "esa castañita es una puta rompe parejas, siempre hay una de su tipo en el mundo", "pobrecita, ver a su pareja con alguien más cuando se suponía que la pasarían bien"… Y podría seguir.

Ethan se le acercó mirando con detenimiento la zona impactada, evaluando la marca como si fuera cuestión de vida o muerte. Sus yemas rozaron con suavidad el área mientras continuaba con una expresión de pocos amigos, mirando directo a donde caminaba el grupo que lentamente se alejaban hasta perderlos completamente. Él dijo algunas cosas las cuales parecían estar muy distantes por la nube roja que se cernía sobre su cabeza, la cual aumentaba de tamaño conforme los minutos transcurrían. Le pegó, avergonzándola delante de otras personas y peor: delante de su amigo. ¿Podía complicarse un poco más? ¿Escalar un nivel para concluir la noche?

«No solo me ridiculizó, sino que también habló de él como si fuera un chistecito mañanero. La vida de una víctima del bioterrorismo no es un juego, mi papá murió injustamente intentando algo bueno por culpa de Umbrella.» Podría discutir luego sobre las motivaciones finales de Brad antes de morir o su iluso deseo sobre ser un héroe para una ciudad condenada a muerte, sin embargo no merecía lo que pasó con él ni tampoco ser objeto de chistes. Ya lo fue en vida y creía con seguridad el merecer un momento de descanso ahora en otra dimensión ajena a la física. No cedió ante sus palabras ya que comprendía perfectamente los motivos por los cuales Brad Vickers fue puesto en medio de la conversación, pero el nudo en la garganta por él aumentaba su tamaño por el reproche, furia como también decepción hacia un tercero. Una cosa era hablar mal de ella o hasta enfrentársele físicamente, pero ¿Meterse con un difunto? Demostraba exactamente la clase de persona que era.

Ethan continuó hablando sobre algo mientras bajaba la vista completamente herida en su orgullo a revisar un mensaje entrante, descubriendo en el proceso tener dos mensajes provenientes de Dennis en su pantalla de notificaciones. Uno sonaba casi hilarante (no tenía nada que confesarle más que la necesidad de saber qué demonios pasaba con Ryan) sin embargo el otro daba mucho pavor.

 _Por favor oculta YA a tu amigo porque tu ex lo va a moler a golpes._ Escribió minutos antes, probablemente cuando la otra ridícula protagonizaba el peor show en vida. _Vino a decírnoslo en cara, salimos enseguida._

¡Si no hizo nada malo! ¿Por qué vivía pendiente de ella y su amigo tejano? ¿Los vio besándose? ¡Si lo hacía con todo el mundo! Se trataba de su vida: sus decisiones, su problema. Joe daba asco por cualquier rincón donde lo miraran, se creía amo y señor de una mujer la cual no deseaba más que libertad. Se lo ganó cuando finalmente fue libre del aprisionamiento materno como también cuando le dejó bien en claro que jamás volverían juntos, después de su relación turbulenta.

Un alboroto se oyó repentinamente hacia la puerta, donde los gorilas apostados en la entrada se miraron entre ellos para luego intentar detener a la mole humana que deseaba encontrar a una persona en particular. Chelsea frunció el ceño ante la presuposición sobre quién podía ser, descubriendo con horror a su ex pareja buscándola como si se tratara de un enemigo al cual eliminar. Ethan volteó en la dirección por donde llegaban los ruidos, finalmente pudiendo escuchar cuales eran las cosas dichas por su boca. Parecía magia tener los oídos finalmente funcionales y captando todo, rezumaba duda como también algunas palabrotas.

Le temblaron las piernas involuntariamente cuando sus ojos posesivos encontraron los suyos, luego de mirar a ambos lados con su cuerpo tensado por la ira más pura. Casi se le salen las tripas cuando viró su foco de atención a quien le acompañaba. Se acercó con zancadas rápidas y amenazantes, finalmente centrándose en quien debería aprender que con él no se metían, menos con su chica.

Intentó detenerlo como pudo: soltando distintos tipos de plegarias, ejerciendo cierto tipo de fuerza hacia su abdomen en dirección contraria como también gritando que llamaría a la policía; nada surtió efecto y el puño enorme impactó de lleno en la mejilla izquierda cubierta por una fina capa de vello. El de ojos verdes cayó directo sobre su culo y no evitó arrodillarse automáticamente a su lado, evaluando si perdía el conocimiento o si sangraba. La zona se encontraba enrojecida levemente por el roce cutáneo, se encontraba lúcido y furioso. La apartó bruscamente, haciéndole frente a quien lo acababa de golpear sin razón alguna… En realidad tenía una razón y él defendería a la mujer por sobre todas las cosas, en especial cuando significaba tanto.

Devolvió el favor directo a la barbilla, sacándola del estado temeroso para sumirla en una admiración con la boca abierta en forma de O. ¡Hijo de puta, podía devolverlo a la perfección!

En ese momento sus amigos saliendo al trote, detrás sus ex aliados en la vida. Liam se adelantó deteniendo el puño de Joe en el aire antes de poder atacar a su presa, pidiéndole un poco de control y diciendo que no valía la pena seguir. Samantha chillaba con su cabello ondulante dorado, Andrew fue directo hacia Chelsea quien no salía de su asombro y Dennis se abalanzó sobre Joe en una batalla enorme cargada con puños, insultos como también intentos inútiles por otras personas de detener la contienda. La gente no podía creer todo lo visto hasta el instante donde los gorilas se acercaron para separar a los dos hombres, quienes gritaban cosas horribles el uno al otro. Uno de los guardias (alto, cabeza cubierta por una capa fina de cabello oscuro, brazos que parecían camiones) ordenó que se marcharan antes de llamar a la policía, pero alguno de los involucrados no parecía querer detener todo.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡No es nuestra culpa! —Gritó Liam desencajado, quien apartó violentamente la mano de su novia quien deseaba marcharse de una vez—. ¡Son ellos! ¡Siempre es culpa suya!

— ¿Tú estás jodiendome? —exclamó Andrew casi tan fuera de sí como lo estaba el moreno—. ¡Nosotros vinimos a pasar un rato agradable con un nuevo amigo Y TU AMIGOTE fue y lo golpeó!

— ¡Eso es porque Chelsea no sabe cuando parar! —replicó aún más furioso—. Siempre haciendo lo que se le antoja a expensas de lastimar a los demás. Lo lastima y a ustedes les importa una mierda.

Se indignó por oír la forma agresiva con la cual hablaba sobre ella y peor: por defenderlo como hizo siempre. ¿Le tendría miedo?

— ¿Disculpa? Yo no tengo porqué parar porque ustedes, sanguijuelas de mierda, se aparecen en el mismo lugar donde venimos nosotros a divertirnos.

—Todo siempre va a ser tu culpa, querida, porque te gusta el drama. Vives creándolo para ser el centro de atención, siempre lo hiciste y es peor cuando finges matarte para que te presten atención.

Todos lo miraron furiosos, aunque ahora quien deseaba pegarle era su amigote gigante aún reducido por el guardia. Ethan deseaba arrancarle las tripas, Chelsea no se quedaba atrás; quien tomó cartas en el asunto fue Andy quien juró romperle la cara en más de una ocasión, cumpliendo sus palabras a gusto. Primero fue directo a la nariz, siguiendo por el estomago para acabar sobre él en el suelo dándole de lleno con los puños; Samantha intentaba con todas sus fuerzas separarlo al igual que Maysie, esta ultima lo hacía remordimientos por creer que se lo merecía por volver a cargar contra Chelsea.

Sam, en un arrebato furioso cuando su novio finalmente logró ponerse de pie, corrió en dirección directo hacia su ex mejor amiga para empujarla chillando contra su persona. La castaña esquivó rápidamente el patético movimiento casi riéndose en su cara, poniendo su pierna frente a su recorrido para obligarla a tropezar y caerse. Sin detenerse por esto encontró el impulso suficiente como para girar veloz su pierna, barriendo el par y haciendo caer a la castaña al suelo. La de orbes ámbar no aguantó más el remorderse la frustración, gateando hacia ella para luego enfrentarse en una pelea donde buscaban arrancar el mechón más grande a la otra; logró tirarle fuertemente la parte frontal para luego golpearla de lleno con su puño furioso en la nariz levemente respingada. La rubia soltó un alarido para luego comenzar a llorar cual bebé, recibiendo otro puñetazo en el otro lado.

Ethan entonces intervino (seguía en shock por todo lo sucedido hasta hacía minutos) cogiéndola por el abdomen para separarla; Chelsea parecía un toro embravecido intentando volver a echarse sobre la otra chica, ayudada por su novio quien estaba más molesto que antes y ahora él deseaba darle un merecido… Pero no pegaba a mujeres. Ni toda la fuerza del mundo parecía pararla, el rubio intentó lo mejor de sí para calmar a su amiga.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó ahora el gorila—. ¡Márchense de este lugar y no vuelvan! ¡No serán recibidos por nuestro plantel nunca más!

Empujó a ambos grupos en distintas direcciones, donde el quinteto emprendió directo hacia la esquina mientras Maysie llamaba a dos Uber distintos. Dennis miraba constantemente hacia atrás viendo a la silueta enorme marcharse lentamente, quien imitaba el accionar cada cierto intervalo; Andy masajeaba sus nudillos con suavidad oyendo a su chica pedir el transporte con voz tensa y presión fuerte sobre la pantalla; Chelsea contemplaba horrorizada como se hinchó parte de la cara a su amigo, aseguraba estar bien pese a sentir un dolor creciente en la mejilla. Podía ser un drogadicto por las bolsas bajo sus ojos, pero en ese instante era un drogadicto el cual recibió un golpe horrible por su culpa.

«Al final Liam tiene razón: todo esto fue mi culpa. Debí saber mejor…» Se sentía miserable, probablemente por la combinación sentimental con el alcohol aún presente; le dolía todo lo acontecido, los golpes dados a quienes se les declaraban como antagonistas. Rosalie la humilló metiendo a su padre, los otros tres arruinaban una velada que podría haber terminado distinto (felizmente) porque besó a Ethan estando ebria. El plan fue un fiasco total por donde lo mirara, trayendo solamente desdicha a su corazón. Parecía ser la caja de Pandora: una vez que la abrías se desataba el caos; era una Pandora quien solía generar estragos a quienes más apreciaba.

Comenzó a llorar a moco tendido cuando se detuvieron en el cordón a esperar a ambos coches, los cuatro restantes le miraron con asombro para luego pasar a ser pesar. No entendían mucho qué pasaba por su cabeza, sin imaginar el torbellino autodestructivo en curso. No supo como terminó aferrada a Ethan quien frotaba con suavidad su espalda, abrazándola con fuerza restándole importancia al hecho de estar siendo "mojado" por las lágrimas cargadas con alcohol y sentimentalismo. Ni hablar del maquillaje comenzando a correrse. El muchacho con bigote comenzó a exasperarse aún más por ver a su mejor amiga llorando, queriendo bordear la manzana para volver a enfrentarse a ese "bastardo de mierda" por arruinarlo todo. Costó mucho trabajo pero entró en razón cuando el par de vehículos pararon al costado de la acera, frente a ellos.

Dennis, Maysie y Andrew abordaron el primero, el muchacho afroamericano aún tratando de calmar a su amigo furibundo. La castaña con el señor Winters en el segundo quien oía las lamentaciones con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

El trayecto pasó volando para quien lloraba libremente y el trío delante; el conductor no hizo preguntas sobre porqué la chica derramaba lagrimas, por la mirada de quien parecía ser el novio todo se trataba de un asunto muy fuerte. El de ojos verdes pagó el total insistiéndole a su amiga que "podía y debía hacerlo"; la ayudó a entrar, cogiendo las llaves para luego obligar al resto a pasar. Chelsea se dejó caer en su sofá con tres espacios, arrancándose las botas para luego arrojarlas lejos tumbando en el proceso una pila de libros en la distancia; May con Andy la rodearon mientras susurraban cosas lindas a su par auditivo tratando de enfriar la situación; Eth no sabía exactamente qué hacer por lo cual decidió sentarse sobre el apoyabrazos a observar, y Dennis se mantuvo de pie mascullando cosas sobre ese patán, sintiendo una ira asesina por el llanto.

—Voy a matarlo la próxima vez en donde lo vea, lo juro por Dios. Le voy a sacar las ganas de continuar sobre la faz de la tierra, creyéndose omnipotente. ¿Quién se piensa que es? ¡Hijo de puta!

—D, basta. Creo que dejamos en claro que no podías seguir así —cortó Andrew muy molesto cuando sus intentos de detener el llanto se vieron truncados por una nueva ola acuosa—. Lo que menos necesita Chelsea ahora es que sigas así.

—No se fijen en mí —dijo ésta con el maquillaje corrido y las manos sobre su abdomen, ojos tristes fijos en la televisión pantalla plana—, solo genero problemas.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —Gritó D, luego de frotarse con fuerza la frente—. No pienso permitírtelo ni ahora ni nunca.

—Pero si tiene razón —replicó incorporándose en su asiento, girando para enfrentarlo—, Liam siempre la tiene cuando dice esas cosas.

—Chels: no digas tonterías, amiga —suplicó May a su lado, acariciando el cabello sedoso—. Liam es un resentido, camina por la vida escupiendo mierda a quien quiera escucharlo. Nada fue tu culpa, solo pasó porque Joe es un imbécil buscapleitos.

—Creo que no fuiste tú la que me golpeó esta vez, y no: por favor no te culpes por el idiota de tu ex —dijo Ethan, llamando la atención de los demás.

Chelsea repentinamente recordó que estaba allí sentado, después de consolarla por al menos diez minutos en el coche de un extraño; la situación parecía tan antigua a él que simplemente no lo incluyó bajo ningún concepto en su cabeza. Volvían en el tiempo al dos mil quince a solo tres meses del nuevo año.

May ahogó un grito cuando observó la forma final tomada por la hinchazón, parecía crear un bulto por la zona lesionada; D junto con Andy prefirieron hacer un gesto facial ante lo obvio, la castaña se levantó de un salto para examinarlo más de cerca. Necesitaba hielo o en unas horas no soportaría la mitad del rostro…

—Mierda —murmuró frunciendo el ceño, analizando detenidamente con el ojo materno heredado—, voy por hielo para tu cara.

—Muy gentil de tu parte —replicó arrancándole una sonrisa tímida. Los ojos de mapache y ríos de rímel no lo ahuyentaron, sino provocaron una necesidad urgente de aferrarse.

La vio desaparecer momentáneamente cuando cruzó el arco hacia su cocina, seguida de cerca por Dennis quien parecía echar humo por orejas y nariz. Asintió para sus dentros acerca de la necesidad protectora ajena la cual probablemente serviría más que la suya, entrelazando sus dedos entre las rodillas y mirando al suelo como si estuviera siendo condenado a la pena capital. No hubo gesto que pasara desapercibido para el otro par, quienes se acercaron cómplices a él cuando oyeron las voces parloteadoras en la otra estancia. Necesitaban saber demasiado, su curiosidad bienintencionada comprendía la casi fascinación si su amiga salía (finalmente) con alguien más y dejaba de lamentarse por cosas que ya no tenían remedio.

— ¿Ustedes dos salen o algo? —Arrancó la rubia, siendo reprendida por un pellizco—. ¡Ay! —Miró automáticamente a su novio—. ¿Qué dije ahora?

Ethan no sabía si estar ofendido, sorprendido o apenado por responder. ¡Claro que deseaba ser el novio! ¡Maldita sea, era una mujer impresionante! Pero las cosas eran de otra manera, desgraciadamente… «Oh, solo es mi ligue entre sueños. Por cierto, es fenomenal en lo que hace.»

—No, siento desilusionarlos.

—Maldita sea, pensamos que había una buena entre nosotros —dijo el de piel chocolate con pesar—. Esta chica no sale con nadie desde que cortó con Joe y nos preocupa un poco.

— ¿Qué el sexo con Dennis no es algo? Al menos no se mantiene en ayuno sexual como viuda…

Se le revolvió el estomago tan rápido que asemejaba a un huracán dando de lleno contra las costas sureñas. Preferiría no haber escuchado eso, o estar bajo tres o más metros de pura tierra; los demás notaron un leve cambio en su expresión aunque no dijeron nada, creyendo que sería mejor dejar a la persona en cuestión tranquila. ¿Metieron la pata? Hasta el fondo, aunque no tenían conocimiento sobre el sentimentalismo fuerte hacia su amiga.

«Yo no me encamaba a mi mejor amiga cuando más joven, siempre buscaba a alguien externo para tener un rato placentero.» Casi muere allí mismo, deseaba salir corriendo para enterrar su cabeza y no ser testigo auditivo de más revelaciones con potencial para asesinarlo. ¡Madre santa! ¡Nunca se planteó acostarse con Ally ni por loco! Ahora la cosa se tornaba completamente distinta para él…

Se dejó escuchar un grito furioso desde la cocina proveniente de quienes parecían no tener intenciones en volver.

— ¡Ya basta, Dennis! ¡Déjalo en paz!

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada para luego suspirar, cada uno en su merecido nivel. La emisora entró como un torbellino en la estancia con una bolsa de nylon repleta con cubos de hielo. Poseía un rostro encolerizado, seguida de cerca por quien disfrutaba mejores placeres que él. « ¡Yo la merezco más, maldita sea! Es un tipo afortunado.» Ambos se encontraban ciertamente molestos el uno con el otro, salvo que el nivel de enojo en la castaña subía hasta el nivel donde lloraba por la rabia. Le entregó el paquete congelado con la voz quebrada para luego retomar su asiento, cruzándose de brazos como un niño pequeño regañado.

Nadie se animó a decir una palabra ya que el horno no estaba para más bollos. Dennis deseaba pagar golpe por golpe, Ethan quería irse para poder intentar lamer los cortes hechos por las palabras anteriores; Andrew junto con Maysie tenían intenciones de dejar a la castaña tranquila así se recomponía un poco, y esta solo quería llorar toda la noche. Derramaba lágrimas en forma queda, estrujando el anillo de su abuela en forma nerviosa. Su ex no pararía nunca de seguirla, azorarla y hasta agredirla como podía; nadie lograría ayudarla, eso le dejaba un terrible sabor en boca junto con una desesperación enorme por si deseaba volver a la carga contra su amigo tejano. Le pegó por estar con ella, evaluando un daño provocado por la perra pelirroja, por tocar su piel. Eso demostraba lo decidido de su alma para evitar a toda costa que fuera feliz, ya que si no era con él no sería con nadie.

Y se lo dijo varias veces…

* * *

Diez minutos después Ethan se dispuso a marcharse, imitado unos segundos después por la pareja quien decía hacerlo para evitar un drama mayor. Dennis afirmó su postura sobre quedarse por un rato hasta verla un poco más recompuesta, o sobria sin otras intenciones nefastas para su salud. Honestamente estaba terriblemente preocupado por ella y su consumo etílico; crecía conforme pasaban los meses tal como antes… ¿Cómo no remover viejos fantasmas en su interior cuando los de su amiga se manifestaban frente a sus ojos?

Chelsea no evitó pedir disculpas al señor Winters unas cien veces antes de acceder a abrirle la puerta, insistiendo en la necesidad de escucharle decir "todo está bien" hasta el hartazgo por los daños ocasionados. Al fin y al cabo lo libró (al menos temporalmente) de Rosalie y su asedio constante para salir consigo; quien debía algo al otro era él, probablemente al día siguiente escribiría a su amiga bromeando sobre la idea de construirle una estatua por el centro a modo de agradecimiento. «Pese a las novedades no tan necesarias…» La besó y lo disfrutó principio a fin, sin embargo enterarse de su "conexión sexual" con el tipo alto del bigote se le clavó como una estaca. Podría ser melodramático hasta el hartazgo pero él sabía por experiencia que el sexo así podía desembocar en una relación.

Así había desencadenado con su ex novia, anterior a Loreta: sexo sin compromisos hasta que los dos se pusieron de acuerdo en un trato de exclusividad, el cual finalmente se abrió en una relación de un año y medio; no contaba la parte en donde lo tiraba todo por la borda al serle infiel con la arpía con cabello negro.

Pidió un Uber, calmó otra vez a quien comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza debido a la partida de tres personas, la abrazó percibiendo el perfecto perfume para luego intercambiar miradas con el resto de las personas. Se despidió con otro fuerte abrazo como también estrechando manos al resto, abordando el coche con la bolsa helada siendo observado por el sujeto quien conducía. «Así es amigo: absorbo golpes por la chica que me encanta. ¿Me das un viaje gratis por ser un héroe?»

El trayecto fue el momento a solas necesario para su alma, analizó todo lo acontecido hasta cuando puso un pie en su living y se desprendió de su chaqueta. Encaminado hacia su alacena en búsqueda del paquete de papas fritas obligatorio para su hambre como también corazón. « ¡Carajo!» ¡Qué montaña rusa de noche! Siendo sincero consigo mismo fue una experiencia digna de vivir. No contaría exclusivamente todo el rato feo, ya que finalmente tuvo un acercamiento digno de vivir. Se sentó en el sofá jugueteando con su móvil, atiborrándose de colesterol salado revisando Instagram y descubriendo a Andrew Jefferson junto a su novia Maysie De Luca solicitando su seguimiento en la red social. ¿Cómo no aceptaría a la pareja más tierna después de Vicky con Monty?

Repasó segmentos de noticias luego de ir por una botella de agua, sonriendo ante el tonto recuerdo acontecido en esa pista de baile. Era buena dando morreos… Fue a la cama cuando su sed finalmente remitió, no logró dormirse hasta casi las seis treinta.

* * *

Cerró la puerta tras de sí una vez sus amigos se marcharon en el coche pedido, enfrentando a quien aún quedaba allí de brazos cruzados con ojos furiosos ante todo lo sucedido horas atrás. Miró su reloj en la muñeca izquierda, quien le revelaba ser las tres cuarenta y cinco, noche despejada con un fresco aproximado de seis grados. Cogió sus botas, depositándolas en su respectiva caja para luego devolverla a la habitación depósito, directo en la esquina rebosante de cajas negras, rojas o con lunares coloridos conteniendo su calzado. Volvió sobre sus pasos directo al living, Dennis tomó asiento sobre el sofá y revisaba sus redes sociales con peor gesto que antes; algo leía y le causaba cierto malestar, podía llegar a suponer qué podía llegar a ser (revisar el perfil dentro de las redes de tu adversario era un cliché demasiado obvio) aunque al acercarse vio como enviaba un mensaje de texto al mismo número perteneciente a su amigo sureño.

En algún momento se pasaron los números telefónicos pero no recordaba a ciencia cierta cuándo; vaya, ni siquiera podía recordar cuando llegaron al club o como terminó besando a su amigo. Solo sabía que un momento a otro se encontraba saboreando su boca, la atrajo contra su cuerpo y luego fueron separados. ¿Tanto bebió? Si, muchísimo y peor fue que comenzó desde su casa mientras estaba alistándose. Se volvía a pasar con las bebidas aunque buscaba la convincente excusa por "mojar los labios", sin embargo esa "probadita" terminaba con un trago largo a la botella transparente con sabor a manzana.

Estaba bajo mucho estrés por demasiada mierda acumulada, alguna la buscó y otra simplemente apareció de la nada… Casi de la nada. El drama con Joe podía ser mínimo comparado a su intento de robo/secuestro, para pasar a ser un asunto de vida o muerte donde le dispararon buscando su muerte. «Mierda, Joe puede ser exactamente un juego de niños pese a todo lo hecho.» Ese tipo sin duda alguna hizo de las suyas en malos términos en el pasado, pero no intentó meterle un cargador completo dentro de su cuerpo y no creía que sucediera. «Los absorbentes, celosos y posesivos pueden terminar así de mal. »

Era no portadora de la verdad, menos de una bola de cristal para predecir el futuro.

Fue directo al refrigerador por una gran botella de jugo, gritando a quien aún permanecía en su casa si se le apetecía algo; recibió como respuesta el pedido por gaseosa y la necesidad de presentarse frente a él. ¿Volvería a empezar con lo mismo? A veces su amigo parecía un disco rayado… Pero portaba buenas intenciones, o por lo menos intentaba convencerse de ello mientras cogía una lata roja helada. Debía terminar el envenenamiento etílico con agua pura para evitar una asquerosa resaca al día siguiente, aunque tomarse una lata no la mataría. Volvió a guardar el jugo cogiéndose una lata para ella.

Retornó: su amigo llevaba las manos cruzadas, brazos apoyados contra las rodillas y vista al suelo. Su cabello se alborotó por la pelea a golpes, un espectáculo si no fuera que lograron ser vetados casi de por vida del club. De haber podido hubiera hecho apuestas casi millonarias por él, quien sabía mucho sobre su persona y siempre mantenía el silencio confidencial prometido años atrás.

Por eso mismo lo quería: la confidencia, amabilidad, protección como también el aprecio mutuo por relaciones complicadas. El saber usar su arma natural se trataba de un plus satisfactorio pero antes no conocía esa habilidad.

Rodeó el juego de sofás, tendiéndole la bebida con el rostro surcado por líneas negras como también labial corrido. Dennis levantó la vista para luego coger la lata, cuando su amiga tomó asiento en el sofá de un cuerpo en diagonal fijó sus ojos en el rostro. ¿Cuántas veces debía ver esa bella carita así manchada? Y todo por ese idiota. No olvidaba lo hecho cuando todavía estaban en el secundario, a tan solo días de finalizar las últimas clases dentro de ese antro represivo y del baile de fin de curso. Tampoco lograba quitarse de la cabeza las cosas que pensó cuando se presentó a su puerta en forma inesperada, pidiendo hablar con él cuando ambos dijeron cosas terribles por las razones equivocadas. Él no fue un santo a la hora de denostarla, pero en el fondo la quería como si fuera la primera vez pidiendo la unión amistosa con un tímido "¿Quieres ser mi amigo?".

Chelsea pidió por ello, el solamente aceptó dar lo mejor de sí para ese vinculo que con los años fue transformándose en algo profundo; sabían demasiado el uno del otro desde entonces, él conocía en el fondo a la chica huérfana de padre con los peores problemas de salud mental y física del estado.

Por eso odiaba a Joe: porque sabía exactamente cómo matarla, y lo hizo. Mató a su inocente amiga como también intentado masacrar el vínculo entre ellos. Algo más pasó, no sabía qué podía ser; fue muy gordo como para haberle hecho cambiar tanto de la dulce chica con dieciséis años, aquella que podía darte todo a cambio de una sonrisa, dejando a una impostora con la guardia siempre en alto quien bebía de más, fumaba demasiado y procedía en formas egoístas.

Quizá ocuparse de uno mismo estuviera bien, sin embargo el nivel Chelseano estaba por las nubes.

Abrió el envase para dejarlo sobre la mesa de café, yendo al baño por las toallitas desmaquillantes y volviendo a verla aferrándose a sus rodillas como cuando… Confesó la segunda vez sus deseos suicidas. Se le encogió el corazón al ver esas cejas perfiladas fruncidas hacia abajo, labios juntos en forma de pico de pato donde seguramente se estaría mordiendo el interior del inferior. Lo hacía frecuentemente en crisis, también en la noche en la cual hicieron las paces; dormida también, aunque con poca reiteración. Tendió su mano enorme hacia su cuerpo, ordenándole en forma tranquila que siguiera sus intenciones benevolentes. Se sentó en el sofá grande y luego la condujo a su regazo con amor, procediendo a limpiar las líneas junto con las manchas producidas en una noche ajetreada.

—No tienes porqué hacer esto —recordó la castaña con ojos en blanco—, puedo cuidarme sola.

—Que vivas por tu cuenta no es un impedimento para mí en cuidar de ti.

—Me tratas como si tuviera cinco años…

—Jamás, se bien lo mucho que odias eso y lo que te recuerda a los meses en donde estuviste postrada a una cama o en silla de ruedas.

Logró el efecto contrario cuando, una vez despejado la mitad del rostro, comenzó a llorar ante el triste recuerdo de los meses posteriores a la pérdida de su humanidad. Pasó los brazos por detrás de su cuello, hundiendo la cara en el hombro derecho.

—Mierda, no fue mi intención de hacerte llorar —reconoció apenado, palmeando su espalda—. De veras, cariño. Siento haberte hecho sentir mal.

—No es eso, D. Es todo lo que pasó hoy y en lo que llevamos del mes —dijo, separándose de su cuerpo un poco—. Te juro por Dios que trato y continúo haciéndolo, pero siempre sale algo mal o que trastoca mis planes. — ¿Hablaba sobre el ataque acontecido poco tiempo atrás o había algo oculto esperando ser revelado?—. Primero fue mi trabajo, luego quieren mi cabeza y ahora no sé qué quiere ésta de mí.

— ¿Te persigue de nuevo?

— ¿El hijo de puta? Si, va y viene a su antojo. El otro día en medio del trabajo tuve que detenerme y usar los ejercicios para calmarme porque creí que moría allí mismo. ¡Cómo lo odio!

¿Otra vez los ataques de pánico? Bueno, siendo honesto consigo mismo no pasó un momento feliz cuando intentaron matarla… Mala señal, pésimo tiempo en donde tenerlo.

—Otra fue cuando no tuve que presentarme a trabajar porque me dieron el día libre, no encontré motivos suficientes como para levantarme de mi cama y eso que tenía un trillón de cosas en la lista. Me sentí miserable, lloré casi cuatro horas seguidas y ya hice una cita con mi psiquiatra para ver qué puedo hacer.

—Lo siento tanto, bonita.

Pegó su mejilla húmeda a la levemente cubierta por un poco de vello con días de crecimiento.

—Y ahora el imbécil bueno para nada de Joe aparece en el club, pega a mis amigos como si fuera Hércules y se cree con el derecho de hacerlo. Liam que continua en su plan de hacerme sentir como una mierda desde hace dos años y la zorra de Sam se cree una carmelita sin zapatos.

—Debería haberlo ahorcado ahí mismo, no puede caminar por ahí con la impunidad con la que lo hace.

—No vayas de nuevo por ahí, D —suplicó arrancándole el paquete violeta de las manos, sacando una toalla humedecida con un agradable olor a flores—. Realmente no deseo volver a gritarte. Me duele todo lo que pasó, me duele desde hace dos años atrás y no sé cómo pararlo. En mi cabeza solo veo al niño adorable con el cual quedábamos para jugar, pero ahora… Es totalmente lo opuesto. No puedo tragarme eso de que la gente cambia tan drásticamente, es imposible hacerlo. Continuo hablándolo con la doctora Black, cada cierto tiempo vuelven a asaltarme las mismas dudas.

Frotó con torpeza lo que quedaba sucio en su rostro, mezclando las lágrimas con el producto y haciéndole arder un poco la zona bajo sus ojos.

— ¿Y si él es la excepción? Chels lo único que hizo durante todo el secundario fue rondarte como un ave carroñera en búsqueda de comida. Te trató pésimo en todo el tiempo en el cual fueron pareja y nos separó a todos. Él lo quería así, deseaba hacerlo por su propio gusto personal y seguramente venía desarrollándolo en su interior. A veces los genes de ser un hijo de puta se manifiestan así. Desearía poder borrarlo de tu cabeza para ahorrarte este sufrimiento, no te merece y nunca lo hizo.

—Ya lo sé, me lo repito cientos de veces cuando estoy en mis momentos de fuerza. Pero ahora me resulta imposible. ¿Quién me merece en realidad? ¿Soy yo el problema en una relación?

—No. El tiempo en donde nos acostamos me demostró lo contrario.

—Allí estás equivocado, porque solo conoces mi lado sexual, no el sentimental dentro de una relación.

Resopló exageradamente a sabiendas de la razón a su favor.

Estaba por replicar a su razonamiento bastante acertado cuando ambos teléfonos vibraron con segundos de diferencia. En el suyo se notificaba un mensaje entrante proveniente del nuevo amigo sureño, quien respondía a una pregunta particular suya instantes antes de irse a la cama. La castaña se puso en pie por pedido expreso de su amigo (una palmadita en la nalga) y el rubio estiró su cuerpo para coger el móvil; no evitó echarle una ojeada al de su amiga, mostraba un número muy familiar. Desvió su mano, aunque Chelsea azuzó sus reflejos y fue capaz de tomarlo, pero fue demasiado tarde porque su mejor amigo unió cabos sueltos comprendiendo quién era el emisor.

No evitó explotar por la ira contenida hacia ese sujeto, no entendía cómo podía seguir teniendo contacto y jamás haberse enterado; Chelsea podía ser una caja de secretos sin abrir por cientos de siglos, le molestó eso mismo cuando se puso de pie para exigir con la palma tener el dispositivo en su haber.

—Dámelo ahora.

—Es un complemento privado, Dennis. Ni lo sueñes —dijo, aferrándose celosamente.

— ¡Exijo que me lo des! —Gritó fuera de sí—. Tengo que saber qué dice.

—Puede que solo sea para darme las condiciones climatológicas. Déjalo estar.

— ¡No! —Dio un paso en su dirección, obligándola a retroceder como también a variar su gesto facial—. Lo hago para protegerte.

— ¿Ahora usas sus frases? Haces lo mismo que cuando me llegaban _tus_ mensajes.

— ¡Pero yo _sí_ te quiero! ¡Lo único que hago en contra suya es para hacerte sentir mejor!

— ¡Basta! ¡No vale la puta pena! —Al saber que tenía una carcasa protectora muy fuerte, lo arrojó contra el pasillo, obligándolo a perderse en la distancia—. Solo quiere meterme miedo, no le tengo ni una pizca. ¡No le respondo a la mitad de sus mensajes fuera de lugar, lo ignoro completamente!

Quedó demasiado sorprendido por su accionar anterior, mirándola incrédulo como si le dijera "vi un alienígena en mi patio, me dio galletas de jengibre".

— ¿Perdiste el juicio? ¡Maldita sea!

Encaminó su cuerpo hacia el pasillo, aunque su brazo derecho fue cogido firmemente y generando una fuerza contraria para alejarlo. Hizo lo opuesto, donde al tener poco agarre por los pies enfundados en unas medias de nylon, se deslizaba por la superficie limpiada la tarde anterior. Dennis intentó zafarse un par de ocasiones pero su amiga parecía una garrapata enorme: no soltaría por ningún motivo. Logró alcanzar el teléfono pese a los esfuerzos por impedirlo, presionando el botón central y leyendo rápidamente el mensaje recibido. Como siempre: el tipo abusaba de su poder, juraba romperle la cara a Ethan por tocarle el rostro como también besarla y le aclaraba que jamás podría encontrar una pareja que no fuera él. Solo Joseph Deghan Dewey podía ser su novio, besarla o acostarse con ella.

Quedó inmóvil frente a la pantalla, con su amiga detrás agarrándose mechones de cabello y tirando de ellos con fuerza mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas por no llorar a gritos. Estaba harto de enterarse las jugarretas pesadas, los seguimientos exagerados como también las amenazas contra otros hombres quienes querían acercársele con motivos románticos. Chelsea merecía poder volver a tomar su vida por las astas y encaminarla hacia nuevas aguas, no vivir sumergida en un pasado impuesto por otros; conocía su historia al igual que a su familia, y sabía lo mucho que sufría por el pasado trágico. La generación perteneciente a su amiga no lo merecía, lo que sí requería era ser feliz a como diera lugar.

Era exhaustivo verla siempre mal, triste, presionada por otros.

Volteó para encararla, encontrándola en el suelo sentada y abrazándose las rodillas como esa terrible noche donde confesó todo y más. ¿Realmente tendría que revivir esa adolescencia de pesadillas? ¿Continuar siendo asediada por la sombra de un tipo malsano? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla lejos de los tratamientos psicológicos: no los necesitaba, el resto claramente sí. Levantó su cabeza con el dedo índice bajo su barbilla, obligando a los ojos avellanados en forma mirarlo intensamente, casi como si fuera un enemigo al cual eliminar para expiar finalmente sus pecados. ¿Odio? ¿Resentimiento? ¿Vergüenza? Las tres parecían estar mezcladas en una masa homogénea dentro suyo.

A veces la vida injusta acontecía a quienes no lo precisaban.

Se arrodilló frente suyo, acariciando su cabello alborotado; deseaba intercambiar sus vidas, brindarle todo lo que no pudo obtener con el paso de los años para finalmente verla completa. Chelsea siempre fue así: una persona incompleta; el rompecabezas estaba en faltante de una pieza importantísima, lo hacía notar al encontrarse así de débil frente a sus ojos. No merecía ser juzgada: ella no era la culpable. Quien sí lo hacía era ese hijo de puta, esa masa putrefacta con dos piernas y contextura de matón. Quería hacerlo sufrir, pagar centavo por centavo todas las cosas malas hechas a su amiga.

La abrazó sin darse cuenta, la chica aferró sus manos directo a su espalda para luego conducir su rostro de lleno al suyo. Un momento a otro se vio envuelto por su calor abrasador, los labios humedecidos por el llanto se pegaron a los propios con una intensidad voltaica; podrían parar cientos de corazones con esa electricidad corriendo por sus cuerpos. Ordenó a sus rodillas a disminuir su altura, abrirse ante él quien comenzó a quitarle las prendas superiores para proseguir con las inferiores. La chica dejó pasear sus extremidades por la espalda, luego perdiéndose por el interior directo hacia la extensión cutánea caucásica con algunos lunares claros. Lo despojó de la parte superior, admirando el cuerpo grácil gracias a los ejercicios Intensivos para formarse como un buen soldado.

Sus manos enormes siguieron el contorno curvilíneo de su cintura como también su cadera, arrancó el pantalón con fuerza obligándolo a perderse contra un costado. Las manos pequeñas fueron directo a su entrepierna, rozándola con cariño conocedor, intentando separar los botones para liberarlo de su martirio; concedió una ayuda rápida mientras besaba su cuello y hombro, subiendo nuevamente hasta alcanzar sus labios perfectos.

No le gustaba el suelo para hacerlo, no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo si podía ser honesto. Cogió su cuerpo como si estuviera alzando a un crio, impactándola contra la pared en penumbra del pasillo; rodeó su cintura estrecha con sus sensuales piernas, aferró su cuerpo gracias a la ayuda de su cuello y nuca, la cual arañaba con fuerza luego de perder su sostén y sentir el contacto húmedo de su lengua contra el seno. Acarició, succionó y luego mordió, arrancándole un grito. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello obligándolo a perder la forma pulcra mientras se bajaba los calzoncillos, obligando a su extensión masculina rozar el área humedecida de su sexo.

No sabía cómo pasaba, como terminaban haciéndolo contra la pared cuando tenían cientos de sitios más cómodos o relajantes para desarmar todas las tensiones acumuladas dentro de su cuerpo. Sinceramente no importaba: no solo requería relajarse un poco, ella gritaba por un poco de tranquilidad en su vida. Perderse bajo las olas placenteras del buen sexo tratando de olvidar toda la mierda, el sinsabor nocturno gracias a gente mierda. Dejó bajar al cuerpo femenino, tanteando la zona erógena con sus dedos comprobando la receptividad femenina. Estaba ya humedecida, y el contacto de sus yemas contra el clítoris obligó a su cuerpo menudo a estremecerse. Obligó a sus dedos a danzar en círculos sobre ese punto fundamental, susurrando cosas a su oído que podían hacer enrojecer de la vergüenza al más puritano.

Las guarrerías eran su fuerte cuando estaba al borde de zambullirse en terrenos carnales, más cuando deslizó la extremidad directo al hueco prohibido. Índice y mayor se perdieron por la abertura sexual, la chica mordió la piel con suavidad para luego obligar a su cabeza a impactar contra la pared. Con calma casi de monje fue aumentando el ritmo, gracias a ello separó las piernas lo máximo que pudo siendo obligada por su cuerpo encendido, el cual ardía en llamas a medida que lograba alcanzar el cenit sexual. No pudo evitarlo, pedir por favor por la continuación en mayor intensidad fue lo único expelido. Alcanzó el orgasmo mientras gritaba su nombre, tratando de no caer directo al suelo por su cuerpo tembloroso gracias a las corrientes eléctricas.

Temblaban sus labios mayores cuando fue alzada otra vez, separando sus piernas con brazos fuertes y fue la encargada de conducir a su amigo dentro suyo. Al sentir el glande atravesando suavemente su cuerpo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el rubio aprovechó para fundirse en un beso largo con la actuación magistral de su lengua. Se aferró a sus hombros justo cuando comenzó a sentir su fuerza masculina ejercida contra su cuerpo, la sensación de entrada y salida completamente humedecida por su lubricación natural fue fantástica.

Fueron lento, los sonidos producidos y escuchados se limitaban a sus respiraciones agitadas, gemidos esporádicos; pasaron minutos hasta que vio el imperioso requerimiento de aumentar sus embestidas. El ambiente auditivo cambió en el punto en que se podía oír el choque de pieles, los pequeños gritos como también los gemidos masculinos. Una línea determinada se cruzó, comenzó a embestirla con fuerza casi animal, se vio obligada a llegar al clímax con mayor intensidad. Ese día él podía aguantarse solo tener una sola escalada hacia el Olimpo, quien merecía todo el cariño tenía cabello castaño. Volvió a unir sus labios masculinos con los femeninos, mordiéndolo fuertemente para luego acomodar su cuerpo acorde a sus necesidades. El ritmo no hacía más que aumentar, comenzando a sentir el cosquilleo típico producido por su inminente eyaculación.

Quería hacerle ver los fuegos artificiales, recorrer con ella la galaxia intentando erradicar los fantasmas dolorosos; Chelsea pidió en un alarido que no se detuviera, no alcanzaba a formular la frase fatal para el oído masculino. Advirtió la cercanía al orgasmo, continuando el ritmo veloz dentro y fuera de ella, la de orbes ámbar dio poca importancia mientras aferraba sus uñas en la carne masculina. Dennis no pudo seguir mucho más sin perder la compostura, tratando de sostener el peso corporal de su amiga como podía. Soltó un gruñido al sentir el cosquilleo desatarse en su cuerpo, el nudo finalmente se disolvió en forma líquida dentro del cuerpo curvilíneo, donde ambos no evitaron soltar un gemido placentero al recibir la finalización del acto sexual.

Apoyó su cuerpo contra el femenino mientras respiraba entrecortadamente, dando las últimas embestidas con intensidad leve. Su amiga besó el cuello fuerte, sujetaba su propio peso contra la espalda enrojecida.

—Carajo, creo que el remedio hoy era un poco de sexo.

—Nunca mejor dicho. —Descendió hasta volver a sentir el suelo sobre la planta de sus pies—. Oh, por si te entra el pánico: tomo píldora para regular mi ciclo.

— ¿Desde cuándo?

—La última consulta ginecológica donde expresé mis dudas por tener unos días de atraso —replicó, besó su bíceps un par de veces—. Este mes estamos cubiertos.

Se metieron en el baño para limpiar las evidencias. El agua corría caliente sobre ambos cuerpos, Dennis frotaba la esponja contra su espalda tatuada pensando en lo mucho que debía adorar ese juego para tener dos insignias de la franquicia en su piel.

—Siento haberte levantado la voz —se disculpó luego de acumular agua en sus manos y mojar su rostro—, me pasé un poco con el malestar esta noche. Creo que no hace falta hablar sobre él o ese mensaje de mierda, pero juro hacerlo comer tierra la próxima vez que lo vea.

—Perdonado por haberme hecho olvidar de mis problemas por un buen rato, pero no hablemos más de eso. No me hiciste orgasmear dos veces como para volver a meterlo en mi cabeza. —Besó su pecho fuerte; limpió su espalda ancha con cariño—. Para cambiar de tema quiero saber al menos algo de un tú con Ryan.

—Pensé en él cuando te penetraba con fuerza.

Soltó una risotada para luego golpearlo con la esponja.

—Gracias por la información —todavía estaba algo mareada, pero podía recordar un rostro en particular formándose en su conciencia cuando sentía su cuerpo flotar gracias al miembro masculino—, me hace sentir mil veces mejor. Eres un genio del mal.

— ¿Qué me dices de tu amiguito tejano?

Hizo un silencio momentáneo, enjuagando su cuerpo y luego el masculino con tranquilidad. Esa forma de quedarse callada dijo demasiado, podía hacerse el tonto cuando convenía pero era más despierto que muchos.

—Tendríamos que estar toda la noche y mañana hablando.

* * *

Pasaron unos buenos días entre la salida alocada la cual terminó cataclismicamente mal, dándole la bienvenida la segunda mitad de marzo con los brazos abiertos. Llevaban una semana espectacular con sol todos los días, ese jueves no se trataba de una excepción pese a haber nubes esporádicas en el firmamento. Continuaba yendo y viniendo por todo el edificio cuatro, supervisando a sus subordinados con ojo perfeccionista debido a la pronta visita al jefe. Quien pondría el cuello sería él y procuraría tener su cogote entero luego de la charla con su superior.

Su amiga se comportaba algo extraño desde esa noche, aunque mucha importancia no cargó sobre el hecho principalmente por estar enterrado hasta las cejas con papeles; también se encontraba en una encrucijada familiar sobre una de las tierras pertenecientes a su abuela quien decidió repartirlas antes de fallecer. La anciana con noventa y nueve años en su haber deseaba brindar a su descendencia con lo justo para todos si partía sin avisar. Su queridísima Marion estaba histérica, caminando por las paredes y gritando al teléfono cada vez en donde le hablaba a sus tres hijos; Lorna se mensajeaba con él cuando apenas ponía el teléfono en su base al acabar la llamada, preguntándole si podría volver aunque fuera un fin de semana a poner el orden en la cabeza materna antes de ser asistente a un funeral. La mujer esposa de Brandon era "complicada" cuando las cosas se iban al traste y no podía controlarlo.

«Al menos esta vez no está alrededor mío sino de la abuela. Por suerte no andará dándome directivas sobre cómo vivir mi vida.»

Firme de carácter y a veces rozando lo puramente intransigente, Marion Winters se manejaba como si fuera un CEO malhumorado quien despreciaba a sus subordinados, aunque lo hacía desde el lado bueno de su corazón usualmente preocupada por la familia. Estaba atravesando estrés por tener a su suegra pensando en una muerte cercana, peor ver a su marido bastante tranquilo con su decisión sin siquiera opinar. Su padre a veces pecaba en exceso por ser agua de estanque, pero tenía razón en la idea de no meterse en lo más mínimo en decisiones maternales. Le daba un poco en el estomago saber a su madre preparando las cosas para su funeral y póstuma herencia, pero debería alegrarles ese momento lucido en donde estaba pensando en sus nietos junto con sus bisnietos.

Por eso tenía un fin de semana totalmente programado para marcharse a Taylor y encargarse con gusto de su progenitora, probablemente volver a ver a su único hijo varón le traería mejor cara al igual que actitud. Salvo que comenzara a hablar sobre cuándo tendría niños, presionándolo por ese lado y finalmente hastiándolo a él también. Podía tener paciencia para ella cuando fuera necesario, no si comenzaba a darle lata sobre descendencia. ¿Aún no superaba su divorcio? Su "pequeño querubín" hizo las cosas prohibidas al menos seis veces, quien daba de comer a la alta esfera social de Taylor para su vergüenza.

Su mamita podría esperar, decidió aún leyendo la línea dentro del texto entregado hacía poco más de quince minutos: ahora tocaba el estado total de los servidores como también la encriptación informática de todos los casos habidos y por haber dentro del complejo, junto con la red interna entre todas las ramas mundiales. Demasiada confianza le tenían a la rama norteamericana como para salvar casos provenientes de China, Australia o Sudáfrica; ni hablar Sudamérica. «Todo en orden, listo para la muestra.» concluyó mentalmente al tiempo en donde suspiraba cansado, guardando todo en una carpeta verde de ancho considerable.

Era una suerte tener la mayor parte de su vida en orden por al menos unos días, eso incluía a Rosalie con su desprecio casi obvio hacia él. La semana anterior se presentó en el comedor con un hambre asquerosa, clamando a los cuatro vientos por esa pasta con fideos de espinaca y salsa cuatro quesos, siendo protagonista de una pequeña escena por parte de la pelirroja. En todo el rato donde se vio abordado, con su bandeja en mano y el olor a comida penetrando sus fosas nasales, se quejó de lo mal tratada que se sintió; lo sumó al final, ordenándole darle una disculpa casi pública por la vergüenza ejercida en su contra. ¿Él disculparse? ¿Por qué exactamente? Quien deseó abofetearlo fue Rosalie, no a la inversa. La que golpeó en el rostro a su amiga fue ella, después de mencionar a su padre difunto en modo de chiste desubicado.

Escuchó eso enteramente, dándole asco por su forma vil de mencionar a un fallecido. Ni siquiera pensaría en usar un familiar fallecido o lo que fuera contra su peor enemigo, no era una escoria tan baja.

Le dijo exactamente eso: nosotros no te debemos nada, tú le debes una disculpa por burlarte de los muertos. La muchacha se ofendió seis veces más, girando sobre sus talones para marcharse a su mesa compartida caminando rápidamente, mientras mascullaba cosas sobre su persona. Seguramente oiría con el tiempo cuan basura era o lo mal que lo hacía; lo fácil para desacreditar a un inocente, pero confiaba en el edificio ya que siempre se mostró tajantemente alejado. «No puedes confiar a ciegas en las personas, querido. Siempre lo hiciste y terminaste con el culo herido o peor.»

Ah, el viejo Ethan "confianzudo" Winters; a veces se amaba por ser un zopenco sin remedio.

Una cosa llevó a otra y volvió a pensar en la castaña con la sensación corporal movilizándose en su estomago. Por suerte no estuvo perdidamente ebrio esa noche y recordaba vívidamente todo lo bueno como lo malo; prefería rememorar el beso (TAN HERMOSO BESO) antes que verse agredido por el idiota, quien hizo llorar a Chelsea. Algunas personas no superaban a las antiguas parejas (él se encontraba en la lista casi en primer puesto) pasaran dos meses o un año. Le dio la impresión de tener la huella del tipo muy presente en su corazón y no le gustó nada, algo muy escabroso habrá acontecido en la pareja que los obligó a separarse en tan malos términos.

Peor era verla llorar por ese sinvergüenza o las actitudes de este contra los demás, quedó impresionado por la habilidad "patea culos" de Dennis como también la forma en la que Andrew logró reducir al otro idiota con cabello negro. ¿Quién se pensaba que era para gritar eso a su amiga? Él estuvo algo atontado durante ese tiempo donde Andrew enseñó una lección a la otra basura blanca; no estaba bien prejuzgar a la gente pero esa actitud dejaba mucho que desear, y lo hacía plantearse mejor cómo era ese chico. Si podía gritarle eso a su ex amiga/novia era oficialmente un imbécil.

Al día siguiente de haberse enfrentado a Joe le dolió la cara al menos medio día, aplicó gel antiinflamatorio con pestilencia a menta en conjunto con hielo en un paño de cocina. Se tomó un par de ibuprofenos, finalmente estando como una rosa florecida hacia el final de la noche; durmió mal por culpa de sus sentimientos encontrados como también algunas pesadillas cada vez menos frecuentes, sintiéndose como una mierda a la mañana siguiente. Chelsea lo mensajeó al menos cien veces preguntándole cómo estaba o si se encontraba bien, pidió disculpas otro centenar más para cesar comunicación alrededor de las diez pasado meridiano. No le prestó mucha importancia al gesto porque la supuso dormida a esa hora, se preocupó un poco al día siguiente por ser las doce treinta del medio día sin tener una mísera línea suya, terminó otra jornada sin haber recibido nada.

Se sintió extraño al llegar al trabajo el lunes, como estaba medianamente ocupado no prestó tanta atención al hecho de no verla en prácticamente toda la marcha. Salió un momento cuando correspondía la hora del almuerzo a respirar un poco de aire, viéndola en la distancia con un grupo de personas haciendo flexiones de brazos en series.

Después… nada.

Lo que no sabía era el malestar interno dentro de la mente femenina; el domingo posterior a la salida grupal no paró de sentirse mal por él como también demasiado extraña al dirigirle los mensajes. Quedó despierta hasta las tres de la mañana del lunes tratando silenciar las cientos de voces, una en particular no se cayó ni siquiera cuando se fue a dormir. Soñó cosas horribles ella también, aunque variaban un poco en estilo: su padre vestido como Benny, empuñando un arma directo hacia ella pronunciando la frase: " _Esta era tu última oportunidad, hija... Siento haberte metido en este berenjenal.._.". Le disparó después en la cabeza y presenció en tercera persona como mataba a Ethan sin apenas pestañar. Despertó sudorosa esa mañana, con el corazón a mil por hora y pensando en si su colega estaba bien o sufrió en el mundo físico una herida difícil.

El evitar cruzárselo fue deliberado: no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte emocionalmente como para hablar cara a cara. El beso rondó su cabeza al menos cinco días después de ocurrido, no fue exactamente un contacto común como los tenía con Dennis. Se obligó a pensar en la falta sentimental hacia ellos para no volverse loca, porque significaba una cosa: hizo ese ósculo a propósito ya que su subconsciente comenzaba a manifestarse en su cabeza en vigilia. Lo hizo zafar de Rosalie pero a ella la envolvió como una enredadera difícil de matar.

¿Por qué se asemejaba a los primeros dibujos que hizo sobre su depresión? Otra razón por la cual no deseaba hablar con él, sin entender bien porqué.

Se puso de pie, olvidando su abrigo por deseos aventureros contra las temperaturas frescas diurnas, cogiendo su móvil para luego salir con paso decidido hacia la oficina de Standall. Todo estaba listo, esperaba recibir un visto bueno del caballero en cuestión. «Soy un gran empleado, merezco diez ascensos y que incrementen mi sueldo unas cien veces más.» ¿Exagerar? Podía hacerlo. Recorrió todo el edificio cuatro, atravesó el patio interno oliendo la llegada primaveral hacía pocos días y subió los seis pisos del principal. Caminó por el pasillo decidiendo qué hacer luego de salir a su casa, probablemente completar otro pequeño hito en su proyecto o comer aros de cebolla.

Probablemente lo segundo poniéndole mostaza a estos.

Paró frente a la puerta oscura la cual estaba entreabierta, golpeando con sus nudillos en forma tranquila para no parecer un lunático desesperado por irse. La voz masculina permitió su entrada y se adentró en la espaciosa estancia que servía como oficina a quien desempeñaba un trabajo formidable. Standall observó de reojo a quien ingresaba, sonriendo cordial mientras se desprendía de su bolígrafo como también del trabajo supervisado hasta ese momento. Su empleado más nuevo aunque con un nivel de experiencia formidable, le gustaba su forma franca de dirigirse hacia él como también la manera en la cual abordaba los problemas. Le tenía cierta estima a Ethan, el cual le recordaba un poco a su hijo mayor; en realidad todos sus empleados rememoraban a sus retoños ya crecidos, por eso los trataba tan bien como podía.

El rubio fue indicado para sentarse, accedió sin oponerse al tiempo que tendía todo el informe de los acontecimientos recientes sobre la seguridad informática. Comunicó eso mismo cuando fue interrogado gentilmente sobre el motivo de la visita; el hombre musculoso cogió lo entregado para darle una lectura tranquila a las palabras redactadas por varios de sus subordinados, quienes informaban la reparación de todos los desperfectos habidos y por haber de los sistemas informáticos. Sonrió con complacencia, soltando algunos "¡ajá!" alentadores para quien tenía en frente.

Diez minutos después cerró a mitad de la octava pagina, en la cual acababa el resumen escrito; poseía un rictus pacifico como también muy a gusto por todas las novedades detalladas en forma minuciosa. Quedaba más tranquilo y con deseos de informar a los grados más altos sobre el desempeño fenomenalmente logrado. Longhorn dejaría de chamuscarle la oreja al teléfono interno cuando escuchara todas las novedades, dormiría como un bebé esa noche.

—Fantástico, muchacho. Hoy quiero que te tomes una cerveza en nombre del trabajo impecable realizado. Sabía que no fallarían en nada —se acercó confidente a la superficie oscura—, y entre nosotros: gracias por ahorrarme más dolores de cabeza con los jefes. Te debo una birra.

—Gracias señor, es muy reconfortante escuchar esas palabras.

—Perfecto, señor Winters. Ahora puede retirarse a su puesto, asegúrese de no estresarse demasiado esta tarde.

Sonrió feliz mientras se ponía de pie para estrechar la mano alzada, marchándose segundos después con paso tranquilo. Una buena en su haber: podría descargar malas vibras haciendo cualquier cosa sin tener que atormentarse por el trabajo… Al menos esa noche. Recorrió todo el camino de vuelta pensando seriamente en esos aros de cebolla con mostaza. ¡Qué caray! Cuando terminara su hora laborar iría directo a cualquier local de comidas y se compraría una bandeja enorme junto con un pote repleto del aderezo de al menos medio kilo. Compraría a los demás si le pidieran por ese buen trabajo, estaba en un humor esplendido esa tarde creyéndose inmune a cualquier cosa.

Dormiría como bebé, podría darse esa cerveza como un buen trabajador.

Mientras cruzaba la mitad del patio interno, justo a la altura del árbol central, recibió la vibración en su pierna proveniente del móvil. Se detuvo unos segundos para meter la mano en su bolsillo izquierdo y extraer el aparato delgado con pantalla casi infinita; al percibir el movimiento la pantalla se iluminó, no esperaba ese estilo de mensaje y tampoco el numero. Mandaba imágenes, muchas si podía admitir al tiempo que sentía la vibración proveniente de más material para él; una corriente eléctrica atravesó su columna en forma colosal, nauseas comenzaron a manifestarse al abrir el mensaje recibido y comprobar el contenido.

Estaba pasándole otra vez sin siquiera quererlo; su buen humor se fue por el desagüe al contemplar los panoramas retratados en las fotografías. Otra vez él era el centro de atención mientras daba un paseo, compraba los víveres para rematarlo con las fotos del sábado terroríficamente hermoso. Una en particular le revolvió el estomago ya que marcaba con un circulo generado por computadora a su amiga, en el preciso instante donde evaluaba la bofetada de Rosalie. El epígrafe en esa en particular decía lo siguiente: "muy bonito andar protegiendo a tu novia después de semejante golpe. Todo un caballero".

Bloqueó su teléfono instantáneamente en cuanto comenzó a sentir sus articulaciones fallar, poniéndose en marcha inmediatamente en una sola dirección posible. Era hora de hablarlo, contar los terrores a los cuales se enfrentaba colmado por los miedos más profundos; ¿Podría ayudarlo? ¿Reconfortarlo siquiera? No lo sabía hasta no intentarlo. Casi trotaba en el tiempo en que logró alcanzar el ascensor, caminar no servía más que para crisparle los nervios. Presionó el botón numero dos sintiendo instantes después el suave movimiento del aparato. Tenía los testículos en la garganta y le costaba respirar al abrirse las puertas, pensó que desmayaría dentro de ese espacio tan reducido.

Recorrió la distancia con paso veloz, mano buena aferrándose al dispositivo como si su vida dependiera de eso mismo.

Entró sin siquiera pedir permiso o molestarse en pensar si estaba manteniendo una conversación con algún compañero o su jefe. Llevaba prisa, malestar como también miedo por su persona; finalmente lograron darle el susto de su vida con esas fotos. Ya no podía ignorar el hecho de encontrarse bajo continuo escrutinio por parte de una persona u organización no identificada, quienes solo deseaba joderle la vida mandándole su actividad personal por mensaje en un numero cualquiera. Chelsea levantó la vista enfurruñada por unos papeles, bolígrafo azul en su boca, dirigiéndosela a él mientras se encaminaba hacia su escritorio mirando el móvil para finalmente mostrarle todas las evidencias.

—Necesitamos hablar, yo diría que _ahora_ me parece excelente.

Chelsea estaba por replicar sarcástica hasta que vislumbró en la distancia lo que parecía la entrada al club Forbidden Apple y una espera colmada de personas. Escupió el bolígrafo, el cual cayó al suelo y dio unos rebotes hasta terminar lejos, cogió el teléfono a continuación después de soltar su trabajo.

—Pásalas, tienen material nuestro de sobra —ordenó con un temblor perceptible en su voz.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia los suyos, seria como también extremadamente confundida. Hizo lo comandado quedándose cada vez más anonadada a medida que contemplaba, analizaba y luego interpretaba el contenido en su mente. Aparecía en la mayoría, cosa que daba más mala espina. Su cabeza movía los engranajes en máxima velocidad comprendiendo la triste verdad: no solo la seguían a ella sin descanso, sino que metió a Ethan dentro de la misma bolsa llena de mierda.

Todo gracias a su "deseo" por justicia.

—Oh, amigo…

—Lo sé, ¿crees que tendremos tiempo de conversar sobre esto?

Ambas miradas se volvieron a encontrar, una más preocupada que la otra. Asintió decidida mientras devolvía el móvil, pidiéndole que se sentara con un gesto manual.

—Mierda, no lo puedo creer. Enserio: creí que solo me pasaría a mi todo este asunto —murmuró, reprendiéndose por haber sido lo suficientemente estúpida como para involucrar a un ser querido en sus locuras—. Hay algo que tengo que decirte y seguramente no te va a hacer mucha gracia: creo que están relacionadas por mi culpa.

Se acercó hacia el escritorio aferrándose a los apoyabrazos del sillón negro.

—Dímelo de una vez.

Suspiró temerosa, desviando su vista de los ojos verdes completamente atormentados.

—No me mates, por favor —rogó al tiempo que entrelazaba sus manos—. Porque esto es muy difícil.

Comenzó a desembuchar lo más directo posible, anonadándolo en un extremo tortuoso de procesar con facilidad.


	17. Capitulo 17

—Ya déjalo así, no sigas —dijo el de cabellos azabache en un arrebato de furia contra su llorosa novia; hasta cortar lazos con ella era sinceramente un dolor en el culo—. Es precisamente esta razón por la cual no quiero estar más contigo, me aburres cada vez que lloras por cosas que pasaron hace casi veinte años. Quizá esto es para mejor, separarse puede ayudarnos a los dos como personas a encontrarnos finalmente con una respuesta. Pero no sirve si lloras por cosas fuera de control.

Lo hacía por teléfono porque daba miedo la idea de su insistencia casi insoportable en persona, esa intensidad succionadora molesta la cual le incomodaba mucho. ¿Siempre fue así? No recordaba eso del tiempo en el cual fueron amigos, eso que desde el momento de nacer estaban juntos. Quizá no lo descubrió por el tipo de relación mantenida anteriormente; Chelsea no necesitaba de la misma manera a sus amigos como podría necesitar a un novio.

— ¡Tú no lo entiendes, Li! Esto me da en el pecho cada vez en donde pienso sobre eso. Ojalá pudiera evitarlo pero no funciono así. ¿Qué hubiera pasado de haber sido diferente? ¿No te pones a pensar en eso? No tienes porqué cortar conmigo solo por esta nimiedad.

—No Chelsea, ni me interesa. "El pasado, pisado" suele decir mi madre y le creo firmemente. Es realmente estúpido culparse por cosas que ni siquiera pudiste haber hecho porque eras un maldito bebé. Tu papá murió porque así estaba en su destino, el mío igual aunque duela admitirlo. Pero otra muy distinta es jugar al maldito juego de mierda donde te echas la culpa por algo hecho por Umbrella. Sinceramente no puedo estar así todo el tiempo, tampoco si vas a estar en plan inestable.

La chica abrazó sus piernas y hundió su rostro entre las rodillas al tiempo en que intentaba huir desesperadamente de esa situación tan traumática. La pantalla táctil en su móvil estaba cubierta por una capa acuosa producto de las lagrimas. Liam no entendía la batalla entre ese lado racional en su cabeza contra el maldito sentimental, apoyado por el jodido monstruo con forma gaseosa quien la perseguía desde hacía un par de años.

Precisamente él era una persona la cual debería estar entendiendo qué demonios pasaba con su cabeza, ayudarla cuando fuera necesario porque era _su novia_ ; al contrario, solo sabía echar por su cara cual refregón la idea de que estaba completamente maraja y lloraba por gente muerta en vano. Estaba bien llorar cuando no se sentía completa del todo; más bien nunca sintió colmada y podía rastrear sus orígenes justamente a unas semanas después de nacer. Un rompecabezas sin resolución, una cabeza despojada, corazón agrietado por el paso del tiempo. ¿Su padre fue una persona en vano? ¿Quién dio la mitad de su ADN fue inútil? ¿Eso planteaba quien se llevó ese pedazo íntimo para siempre? Juraba por todos los cielos necesitar una puta máquina del tiempo para volver hacia atrás e impedirle llevarse lo único importante que jamás devolvería.

Liam personalmente no quería saber más nada sobre estar juntos, le dolía porque sabía el mucho amor necesario en la vida de Chelsea pero él no sería capaz de otorgárselo. Vivir arrastrando semejante carga en conjunto simplemente no era una posibilidad, en palabras de sus amigos dentro del equipo de fútbol como también fútbol americano: merecía alguien mejor. Quizá esa otra parte podría aparecer pronto o no, no tenía idea, pero _no_ podía permanecer a su lado ni un minuto más. La castaña lo hundiría quitándole la mitad del potencial en ligue, podría hasta dejarlo marcado para futuras relaciones si no se iba lo suficientemente rápido. ¿Cómo se vería su historial manchado por Chelsea Vickers? Mierda, la quería como amiga pero juntarse en una relación fue exactamente desastroso; le importaba una mierda lo dicho por su madre gracias a la vieja amistad con Emily, Chelsea no era para él.

Asimismo: ¿Por qué lamentarse por algo tanto tiempo atrás sucedido? Sin dudas dejaba de ser práctico para convertirse en algo probablemente heredado, y había ciertas cosas las cuales no necesitaban ser heredadas en su casta. Si, lo entendía: su dolor era justificable ya que él también le pasaba algo similar con su padre, sin embargo no hicieron nada por orquestar esas muertes por lo cual podría considerarlo inútil. Ni siquiera estaba completamente desarrollado en el vientre materno para cuando su papá ya no estuvo más en el plano físico; adjudicárselo era ridículo.

Merecía _más_ , _menos_ drama.

—Li: te juro por dios que intento todo lo mejor de mí para evitarlo todo, no puedo y no sé por qué. Lamento todo lo que pasó entre nosotros y si hay algo que pueda hacer para remediarlo necesito saberlo ya. Yo te amo muchísimo, Liam. No quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Eres especial, mi primer novio formal y hasta lo hicimos juntos por primera vez. ¡Compartimos demasiadas cosas!

—Podrías haberlo hecho por primera vez con cualquiera, Chelsea. No me da un titulo especial como "desvirgador de Chelseas" o como sea. A veces funcionamos mejor separados, ¿No crees? Realmente te quiero y siento que eres una chica fenomenal, pero nuestra relación ya no da para más. Ambos debemos ser conscientes de esto y enfrentarlo. Hay cosas que jamás solucionarás y no sé si estoy preparado para amarrarme así a alguien.

Oh, empeoró todo en cuestión de dos palabras. Al otro lado no logró ahogar los sollozos para finalmente soltarlos en forma traumática tal como si le hubieran dicho "Jill no volverá" otra vez.

Joe tenía razón: escucharla llorar por teléfono te hacía sentir como la peor escoria en el puto universo. Le impresionaba concordar con esa idea proveniente de su amigo, el mismo que siempre estaba molesto o parecía no importarle nadie más que su culo. Liam se encontraba ajeno a las verdaderas intenciones en la mente de su amigo rubio, quien parecía estar triunfando a costa suya en un lúgubre intento por saciar su cabeza maquiavélica. La chica sollozó angustiosamente enterrando su mano en el cabello para luego tironearlo intentando apartar el dolor sentimental. Ni siquiera haberse arrancado el cuero cabelludo hubiese funcionado.

No solo la abandonaban las personas a lo largo de su vida sino que quien amaba con locura estaba queriendo soltar su mano. ¿Cómo la hacía sentir? Tal como si fuera un puto pedazo de mierda. También sumaba el hecho de pensar ser la culpable de esos alejamientos, como si estuviera hechizada para apartar a cualquier ser humano a kilómetros suyo. Moriría, estaba segura, ya que a él sí lo adoraba como nunca. ¿Quién más se fijaba en ella como lo hizo Liam? Todos los estudiantes en el colegio la miraban raro, divirtiéndose por ser una persona completamente enferma desde los pies hasta la cabeza, no tener padre biológico y ser "la depre". ¿Cuántos chistes desagradables oía estando en el baño de la escuela? ¿En el pasillo a sus espaldas? Estaba agotada por escuchar tantos cuchicheos desinformados sobre su propia persona.

Los adolescentes podrían ser muy crueles contra sus pares estudiantiles cuando se lo proponían, en especial en situaciones donde encontraban el blanco perfecto y tembloroso como podía serlo la castaña. Quienes eran peores sin duda eran los pares de su mismo sexo, mirándola hacia arriba y abajo por las marcas constantes en la piel, sus glúteos medio anchos por genética familiar como también las múltiples faltas por necesitar intervención en un pasillo psiquiátrico. Que si no tienes el ultimo teléfono más caro del mercado, o la ropa costosa bonita la cual daba "clase". La secundaria podría ser catalogada como el peor antro jamás construido, destructor de autoestima así mismo esperanza. Nido de víboras capaces de comerse al más débil para sentirse superior ante la vista ajena.

La gente la llamaba puta a sus espaldas, no la respetaban bajo ningún concepto y a la mitad del alumnado ni siquiera conocía; el malestar sentido en el colegio sobrepasaba con creces cualquier intento por evitar sentirse terrible. Era como si se tratara de una inundación y estuviera intentando parar el agua con maderas mal colocadas, clavadas por cualquier lado en una formación completamente irregular. Se filtraba por todos lados, comenzaba a llenar la habitación donde se encontraba hasta ahogarla en cuanto todo estuviese bajo la merced acuosa. ¿Liam entendería eso? Sus otros dos amigos parecían simplemente no hacerlo; Samantha siempre soltaba algún comentario desafortunado para a continuación disculparse, Joe parecía más ocupado en el equipo de futbol americano que en ayudarla con tanto drama posible de superar.

Su otro grupo quienes siempre estarían ahí para ella trataba de comprenderlo; si ella decía "no deseo hablar sobre eso" no se hablaba, evitaban cualquier comentario cercano al tópico a ignorar e intentaban lo mejor de sí mismos en cuanto alegrarle el día se tratase. Con ambos grupos podía pasar momentos agradables aunque mirando con cierto análisis crítico se daba cuenta sobre las diferencias fundamentales. Day no respondía descaradamente "ay, Chelsea. Otras personas lo tienen peor que tú". Dennis sinceramente no se preocupaba por una carrera deportiva, solo por aprobar las asignaturas correspondientes para mantener contentos a sus padres. Andy paseaba a su lado sin decirle "no me hables porque allí pueden venir mis amigos", haciendo clara referencia al grupo privado quienes jugaban beisbol.

—Es por tus amigos, ¿Verdad? Para que no te vean salir con una perdedora como yo.

¿Por qué siempre daba en el clavo? El de cabello azabache mordió su lengua evitando así darle la completa razón. Como forma de ocultar la verdad decidió usar la mejor arma posible: el enojo. Deseaba juntarse con ellos a comer algo sin tener que estar oyendo chistes sobre todas las chicas del colegio, sin tragarse las palabrotas respecto a Chelsea cuando alguno se pasaba de listo. Peor era escucharlos decir "es un bombón, pero está loca" como si nada.

—No, Chelsea. Es decisión íntimamente mía terminar esto.

—Claro Li, porque nací ayer. Dilo de una vez, defiéndelos como siempre haces.

— ¿Sabes? Debo irme. Tengo entrenamiento y si queremos llegar a algo más que un campeonato local debo formarme para ello.

Cortando temas… Siempre lo hacía al estar acorralado. Maldito cabrón mentiroso, destructor de santidad femenina, descorazonador profesional. ¿Los rumores serían ciertos? Si cortaba con ella por ir con Samantha se moriría en rabia. Podía conseguir hacerles la vida imposible si se lo planteaba o si realmente poseía la fuerza mental como para no desmoronarse. Lo último no parecía ser cierto. Solo el tiempo lo diría…

—Te quiero Li, siempre lo haré.

—Adiós, Chelsea.

Colgó rápidamente para no seguir con la jodida charla psicótica; al otro lado arremetió en un ataque de furia más parecido a una rabieta infantil, arrojando su móvil al otro extremo de la habitación para luego enterrar la cara en sus almohadones rosados. Se desahogaría en lágrimas hasta la vuelta de sus padres a casa ya que lo necesitaba desesperadamente. O utilizaría su fiel amiga para apartar ese sufrimiento lejos… Lo primero que considerara mejor.

* * *

Las palpitaciones en el centro del cráneo estaban por matarlo si no se iba a tomar aire fresco o a golpear cualquier pared; por respeto a la dama frente suyo se quedó en el mismo lugar con rostro colérico y porque la quería. Nada más. Sin embargo si se lo permitía comenzaría una retahíla de insultos incapaz de contenerse. ¡Le mintió parte del tiempo! No, mejor aún: ocultó la verdad para ¿protegerlo? Chelsea tenía un concepto sobre la palabra _protección_ muy ajena al suyo. «O sea: ¿Qué carajo? ¿Se metió en el lodo todo por un tonto deseo justiciero?» La castaña se notaba a la legua era joven e inexperta en algunos sentidos, en especial respecto a lo que salud y auto cuidado se refería. Él lo aprendió por las malas por lo cual estaba lo suficientemente capacitado como para gritarle sobre todo lo mal que podría salir si continuaba; la chica parecía la clase de personas que escuchaba solo lo que convenía cuando era ineludible.

En un momento para el otro su estomago se anudó en tal forma dolorosa donde apenas si podía respirar por ese puto malestar. Francamente explotaría en cualquier segundo si no se calmaba o escuchaba una respuesta razonable proveniente de esa sensual boca.

—A ver si comprendí, _querida_ —usaba esa palabra cuando estaba lo suficientemente furioso con la otra parte; si se tratara de uno de sus amigos con años a su lado podría decir cosas peores—: trabajaste en esos casos, todo bien con ese asunto por ahora. Luego te corren por alguna razón ajena a ti y en vez de aceptarlo y continuar con tu vida decides escabullirte, robar una tarjeta con acceso a documentos muy por encima de ti, investigar en asuntos que no te entrometen para nada y permanecer en silencio como si fuera ir a por una golosina a algún kiosco. ¿Verdad?

La joven tenía un nudo en la garganta por el cual le costaba respirar y formar palabras para explicarle sus buenas intenciones se le antojaba tarea titánica. ¿Ethan la condenaría de por vida solo por intentar obrar como buena persona? Maldita sea, necesitaba echarse a llorar en posición fetal sobre el puto suelo.

—Algo así. —logró expulsar por su cavidad oral. Frente suyo gruñeron como animal al borde de saltar sobre su presa.

— ¿Es chiste? ¿Por qué no tienes un puto pasatiempo normal como todo el mundo? ¿No ves que estarán dispuestos a matarte porque metiste la nariz donde _no_ debías?

Elevó su tono a niveles desagradables para los recuerdos en la de orbes ámbar. Levantó la mano pidiéndole clemencia.

—No me grites, detesto cuando lo hacen.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa si te incomoda? ¡Jesús! —Exclamó con sus brazos en el aire—. ¡Eres demasiado ilusa, Chelsea! La vida no es un puto videojuego en el cual puedes volver a empezar si se te agota la barra de vida. ¡Lo que hiciste no es cosa solamente del _Fallout_!

Ahora su lado irreverente iracundo se despertó en un intento defensivo.

—Disculpe usted, señor "yo me voy a Luisiana y me meto en una casa abandonada sin llamar a un puto policía". ¿Te das cuenta que intentas aleccionarme como si nada con tu claro historial irresponsable? Suena a puta broma.

— ¡Si te lo digo es porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo! ¡Carajo, terca tenías que ser!

— ¿Desde cuándo te importo tanto? ¿Eh? Explícate ya o te envío de una patada en el trasero devuelta a tu oficina, hasta que no te disculpes estás vetado de entrar.

— ¡Desde el momento donde eres joven y mereces tener una vida plena sin peligros!

— ¿Y cuando yo insinué que quiero seguir viviendo en la forma en la cual lo hago? ¿O no te das cuenta sobre la mitad de los problemas en tus narices?

¿Qué demonios? La conversación se fue a niveles insospechados por el rubio, quien no entendía nada sobre las palabras dichas. Era claro como el agua, sin dudas Chelsea llevaba el as ganador en su mano: Ethan no estaba viendo la desesperada verdad relatada. A veces es difícil manejar el dolor, peor si tienes un demonio interno quien comienza a envolverte como si fuera una enredadera, hundiéndote en las profundidades más oscuras posibles solo por su mero entretenimiento. ¿Cuántas veces en su vida pidió ayuda? Creía sentirse lo suficientemente cómoda con él como para comenzar a demostrar el requerimiento imperioso de ayuda.

Aunque por ese momento parecía estar más preocupado por su accionar que por interpretar aquel signo enviado.

—Lo que me doy cuenta es que me involucran a mí en algo en lo cual no tengo absolutamente nada que ver. Sobre eso _sí_ estoy despierto.

—No, estúpido. Si te acosan a fotos es porque estás en su lista desde el instante donde pusiste pie en la zona infectada.

— ¿Acaso me llamaste…? —se vio interrumpido por una repentina visita probablemente no muy feliz.

Emily ingresaba con algunos papeles en mano hábil mientras que con su diestra consultaba algunas noticias en las redes sociales, levantando la vista para ver a quien consideraba (solo para su dentro) a un tipo algo "incomodo" con lenguaje corporal tenso frente a su hija, la cual también estaba en similar emoción. Sin dudas no deseaba entrometerse pero sentía la urgencia por saber qué demonios pasaba; se le antojaba como una pelea entre una pareja por algo muy fuerte. Probablemente Chelsea volvió a ser ella con otros al punto donde estos se molestaban. La pobre estaba teniendo un momento muy feo y requería estar en paz y tranquilidad, si ese Winters se pasaba o generaba un malestar a su bebé se las vería con quien fue bautizada como Emily Whiteland. Podía tener más años encima sin embargo sus puños todavía funcionaban a la perfección; sumaría una patada en los huevos por mero entretenimiento.

Desde la ocasión donde se mostró ciertamente desagradable veía tentadora la opción de patearle la cara hasta el punto donde precisaría una cirugía reconstructiva para devolverla a su posición original. En su cabeza apareció el análisis sobre desfigurarlo aunque el pobre ya tenía bastante con su rostro actualmente. Lograrían llevarse bien en contadas ocasiones, sin embargo si su instinto maternal se destapaba podría despellejarlo si así se requiriera.

La pareja se mantuvo en un silencio incomodo repleto hasta la coronilla en tensión brutal, del mismo tipo que se podría cortar con tan solo pasar el dedo. La rubia se posicionó al costado del escritorio, guardando su móvil en el bolsillo delantero de la chaqueta azul mientras pasaba sus ojos entre uno y el otro. Finalizó mirándolo fijo con la mirada conocida como "ojos diabólicamente malos" esperando intimidar al masculino, este percibió las pequeñas puñaladas en su aura pero siguió mirando a su amiga furibundo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —« ¡Excelente pregunta! ¿Por qué no empiezas por la parte donde _tu_ hija se cree lo suficientemente impune como para robarte un acceso importantísimo por capricho?»

—Nada, ya me iba a mi puesto —replicó en voz baja, mirando fijamente con sus dagas verdosas; Chelsea deseaba empujar fuera a su madre para intentar convencer a Ethan sobre la verdadera intención bajo semejante embrollo, ese día debería quedarse fuera de cuestión—. Hablaremos más tarde.

—Eso espero. Termina bien todo.

— _Eso espero_ —repitió entre dientes, levantándose para luego girar sobre sus talones y marcharse.

Para Emily ese fue el espectáculo más extravagante visto en la semana, después de hablar con Leon sobre algunos temas concernientes al trabajo en conjunto con el gobierno estadounidense, sin entrar en detalles sobre una cena programada por ambas parejas para celebrar la vida de Connor sin sus padres en el medio. Aparentemente el rubio llevaría el tequila para luego agregar que "no lo tomaría porque le haría mal al estomago" y "se despertaría con dolor en la barriga al día siguiente". A veces se preguntaba como Noiholt podría quererlo pero para el amor no había _peros_ que valiera. Parker podría pensar algo parecido respecto a ella por lo cual siempre procuraba no ser muy dura con las elecciones ajenas, ya que no era exactamente una mujer fácil de tratar.

Una vez la entidad masculina fuera, Emily tomó su lugar frente a la hija para luego arrojar los ítems requeridos de ser presentados por Chelsea a los jefes correspondientes. A esta claramente no le gustaba esa forma en la cual los roles se invertían y su madre jugaba a ser listilla cuando (y por edad) le correspondía. No dijo nada, ya que se sentía muy mal consigo misma después de haber contado todo a su amigo y este no se sintió muy feliz con las novedades. Para ser honesta tampoco se hubiera puesto a saltar en una pierna vitoreando la decisión; en el fondo lo hacía por un bien común al país y a más ciudadanos inocentes, tratando de salvarlos de ser víctimas en futuros ataques biológicos.

Raccoon City se repitió demasiadas veces a su gusto en el transcurso de veinte años, llegaba un punto en donde cualquiera se planteaba cortar de raíz al árbol putrefacto.

Posó sus ojos apenas segundos por su trabajo para luego apoyar los brazos sobre la mesa y hundir la cabeza en los mismos. Estaba exhausta, necesitaba irse a la cama para quedarse allí toda la noche e intentar recobrar las energías absorbidas injustamente por el maldito. ¿Hacía ya una semana del inicio? No recordaba exactamente cuando todo empezó a irse por el drenaje, se encontraba demasiado extenuada como para hacerlo. Apenas llegaba de clases o su trabajo e iba directo a la cama, se cubría hasta la cabeza e intentaba por todos los medios apagar las voces. Al no poder se dedicaba a perder el tiempo imaginándose escenarios imposibles o simplemente se sentía lo suficientemente mal como para echarse a llorar. Pasaba de recibir llamadas, contestar mensajes entrantes o perder el tiempo en algún juego para móvil. No podía hacerlo, requería estar sola por el mayor tiempo posible.

Por eso mismo debía gritar por ayuda.

Emily se aproximó al escritorio para acariciar suavemente la cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre el cabello castaño sedoso y brilloso; olía a coco, Chelsea siempre prefirió los aromas más veraniegos a la hora de perfumarse o cuidar su cuerpo. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que fuera capaz de levantar la cabeza e iniciar una conversación. Recordaba las lecciones impartidas por el terapeuta familiar a cómo tratar con su enfermedad, preguntaría si ya visitó a su psiquiatra. Después de lo sucedido creyó útil recordarle visitar al doctor Black.

Chelsea pasó así alrededor de diez minutos hasta levantar la mirada a su madre y enderezarse en el asiento. A veces era lo suficientemente mala como para arruinar hasta una relación con alguien nuevo, sin infectarse por toda la mierda pasada. La rubia hizo lo propio para mirarla con atención.

—Ya, dime qué es esto antes de arrojarme por la ventana.

—Trabajo, más trabajo con una pizca de trabajo encima —replicó acariciando su rodilla izquierda—. ¿Vas a contarme qué demonios pasó antes?

—Nada, discusiones amistosas.

— ¿Soy yo o no le vi nada de amistoso en la cara de Ethan?

—El siempre parece enojado, o mal dormido.

«O drogado…»

—Si bueno, no me gustó mucho la forma. Llámame sobreprotectora o lo que quieras pero si te está molestando puedo encargarme de hacerlo desaparecer.

—Uf, si. Porque arrojar su cuerpo en una zanja será una fantástica idea.

—No, tontita —enarcó una ceja, algo descolocada—. Yo decía de enviarlo con unas cuantas patadas en el culo a Texas. Nadie jode con mi hija.

—Claro, Rambo. Lo que digas…

Si le daban la opción optaría por finalizar la conversación allí, sin embargo la madre deseaba saciar su curiosidad típica yendo a por más.

— ¿Ustedes dos salen? Personalmente preferiría otro partido para ti, alguien "distinto", si puedo agregar.

—Ya quisiste meterte en mi educación universitaria, no intentes hacerlo con mis elecciones en términos masculinos.

—Solo digo que otro hombre puede irte como anillo al dedo, alguien más de tu edad.

«Me lo dice alguien quien se enamoró, casó y decidió formar una familia con un hombre ocho años mayor. Y después la hipócrita soy yo.»

No necesitaba ser un genio superdotado para ver a las claras que su madre deseaba decir "Dennis me cae mejor. Cásate con él y dale descendencia a la familia". ¿Acaso su madre no veía la mitad de fotos subidas por este con Ryan? Seguro pensaría que el susodicho era solo un amigo nuevo, no el nuevo interés romántico del señor Atkins. Además: ¿Cuál era el problema si decidía salir con él? ¿Pondría el grito en el cielo? ¿Otra vez? Cambió el tópico a las claras de que su hija no deseaba hablar sobre él por la postura corporal adoptada.

—A Parker le gustaría que vinieras el próximo fin de semana a almorzar o cenar, dice que cualquiera le va bien. Dawson se pasará por casa y P aprovechará a hacer las fajitas que te gustan.

—Tu colaborarás haciendo galletas o algo, ¿No?

—Sí, manteniéndome lejos de la cocina para no incendiar la casa. Esa será mi colaboración estelar.

Se le escapó una media sonrisa ante semejante verdad. Su madre jamás fue amiga de las hornillas o el fantástico proceso culinario, la pobre se las arregló bien por el tiempo en donde Sherry debía mantenerse lejos de la cocina por edad, aunque ese preciso tramo entre su nacimiento hasta los tres años de vida la cena o almuerzo siempre iba con algún extremo quemado o hasta a veces cancelado. Desde el crecimiento de su hermana mayor o la llegada de Parker a sus vidas la mujer se mantuvo ciento por ciento alejada, insistiendo sobre ser mejor comensal. Nadie negaba la veracidad, ocasionalmente era víctima de burlas maliciosas sobre su pésimo desempeño a la hora de cocinar.

Ansiaba preguntar si ya comenzó a pensar en la idea sobre ir a ver a su psiquiatra o al menos evaluar las opciones de retomar el tratamiento en forma intensiva, sin embargo mantuvo la boca cerrada por temor a empeorar esa media sonrisa. Su hija la volvía a pasar mal, eso estaba claro, tan solo esperaba contar en la lista de personas indicadas para hablar si era necesario. Los años de terapia en Chelsea fueron transformándola poco a poco: de guardarse todos sus problemas pasó a dejar ver tan solo una minúscula parte, para llegar al punto actual en el cual dejaba ver cuando comenzaba a caer. Eso era mejor que nada claramente, pero a la madre le gustaría ser un pilar más "útil" en la vida de su descendiente.

Emily realmente no sabía ciertos resentimientos aún latentes o la mitad de las conversaciones con su psicóloga, los problemas para ayudarla y más.

En el corazón juvenil todavía existía ese odio personal al encierro obligado por los miedos a perderla, las incontables ocasiones donde ella no podía salir a jugar como cualquier niño normal o hasta las veces en donde Chris intentaba sacarla a caminar al parque para ser repelido por su progenitora. «Chris, hombre adulto con un metro ochenta. En esa época no estaba tan musculado pero sabía defenderse y defender al resto. Mi estimada no lo veía así. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta que trataba a su amigo como un inútil?»

Acordó verlos a todos el domingo siguiente esperando lograr juntar toda la energía necesaria como para impulsar su cuerpo; deseaba ver a su hermanastro otra vez e intentaría estar lo mejor posible para Dawson. El pobre parecía decidir volver a Estados Unidos cada vez en donde se sentía mal o pasaba por un periodo de internación psiquiátrica para estabilizarse. Algunas veces deseaba ser otra persona y no la chica con problemas.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que su madre ojeó el reloj en su muñeca derecha para luego anunciar su pronta partida. Debería terminar algunas cosas en su propio despacho así poder ir a casa y cambiarse para una noche romántica. La castaña solamente pidió no recibir alguna noticia concerniente a un nuevo hermano o algo, su madre la miró raro a sabiendas de que su hija conocía la verdad entre la pareja y un hijo sería muy poco probable. Podían adoptar, claro estaba, aunque a su hija muy en gracia esa idea no le iba. A veces se pasaba en celos sobre la idea de ser la única descendiente, Sherry siempre decía que eran problemas sobre ser hijos únicos.

La despidió con un beso en la mejilla, antes de verla desaparecer por el pasillo pidió por el uso de un profiláctico.

—Descuida, no los necesito. —Dijo mirando por sobre su hombro, se marchó con tranquilidad a continuación.

Nuevamente en soledad comenzó a darle vueltas al asunto: cómo se lo tomó su amigo y lo mal que le hizo sentir esa negativa. No sabía porqué pero deseaba haber tenido un poco mejor reacción por su parte, aunque fuera menos tono molesto o repetir sus palabras entre dientes. Eso dolía, recordando ciertas actitudes pertenecientes a gente en su pasado (quienes intentaban perpetuar su existencia en el presente). Liam solía hacerlo durante la mitad de su relación, después de descubrir sus problemas con la comida ocasionados por la obsesión ante la idea de perderlo.

Él insistió respecto a perder unos kilos para verse más atractiva, agregando sobre no sentirse "particularmente atraído" por esos rollos a la hora de divertirse en la cama. Lastimó su autoestima al decirle entre líneas "gorda" pese a estar en los parámetros normales para su edad según varios médicos. Recurrió a comer normal frente a otros para luego purgarse en soledad dentro de un baño. Sus ojos llorosos por las arcadas silenciadas frente al espejo se presentaron como una visión horrorosa, tuvo un escalofrío al recordar cuando ya no dio para más. En su peor etapa se purgaba al menos cuatro veces diarias, sufría hambre constante sin lograr saciarla.

El sexo al final no valió tanto la pena con menos kilogramos más que nada por la baja en nutrientes notificada por su cerebro; al final Liam se quejó por verle tanto las costillas. O se desmayaba en pleno acto. Decía que se veía igual o peor que una modelo famosa, mantuvo guardada la respuesta de mandarlo al diablo porque lo quería horrores.

Cuando su estado bucal empeoró drásticamente, siendo notado por los adultos al asistir a las consultas odontológicas, y el reflujo era constante un "clic" hizo en su cabeza la necesidad por parar.

Psicológicamente hablando la muerte paterna creó un trauma importante, el temor a ser abandonada por cualquier masculino presente en su vida se vio agudizado. Por eso cada vez en la cual Parker o Chris se iban en una misión muy importante, por consiguiente arriesgada, lloraba a mares intentando aferrarse a sus cuerpos como si eso pudiera impedir su marcha. Cuando tuvo más confianza con quien ahora llamaba "papá" se enganchó a su pierna histéricamente rogándole quedarse. Mientras estuvieran fuera dejaba de comer y lloraba sin descanso, volviendo loca a la progenitora.

En el caso del noviazgo Liam fue quien se llevó su inocencia, el muchacho quien la hizo mujer en una noche que deseaba cambiar por varios factores. Eso desencadenó una reacción casi obsesiva en ella, temía perderlo como también odiaba la idea de verlo con otra chica. Él se cobró esa inocencia en el terreno sexual y deseaba tenerlo a cambio. Nunca devolvería ese estado pre relación sexual como tampoco las ilusiones sobre casarse con él y tener muchos hijos bonitos. Desvaríos adolescentes, razonaba ahora, pero en el momento dolían por lo real. Lo amo hasta los huesos y la forma descarada en la cual rompió con ella resonaba en su memoria cuando pensaba en la idea de dejar sus fantasmas atrás para iniciar algo nuevo. Eso sumado a toda la montaña rusa emocional durante la relación con Joe.

«Soy lo suficientemente inútil como para no soltar eso que tanto daño me hace. Parece a propósito: quien peor dolor hace soy yo contra mí misma.»

Honestamente no era el mejor momento como para plantearse esos inconvenientes, pero Ethan dejó un sabor agrio en la boca imposible de borrar. La idea de perderlo se le antojaba más allá de lo violento, le recordaba la posibilidad de permanecer sola como hongo por el resto de su vida teniendo los mismos cuatro amigos y ya. ¿Quería eso? A veces eran mejor la calidad en vez de la cantidad, sin embargo sentía el requerimiento de expandir su listado luego de la traición sobre quienes pensaba eran amigos con calidad. Deseaba alguien con quien compartir más momentos en la vida, alguien con quien recostarse en el sofá a ver series o comer nachos con queso. Exclusividad sexual, amor de novio. En realidad el monstruo amenazaba con echarle en cara lo mala persona que era y cómo la gente prefería huir en vez de acercársele. Si fuera "normal" se alejaría de alguien tan inestable sincerándose un poco.

¿Para qué seguir al lado de un ancla capaz de hundirte a las profundidades?

Se le creó un nudo junto con un revoltijo estomacal difícil de aguantar, las ganas intensas de ir al baño a potar instalaron sus raíces hasta pasada la hora de marcharse a casa. Esperaba con todas sus fuerzas recibir alguna palabra o mensaje proveniente de su amigo o francamente estaría condenada.

Porque de pronto él sí le importaba.

* * *

«Hasta en mis tiempos libres podría haberme buscado otra cosa a hacer, no meterme en los archivos pertenecientes a uno de mis padres, por Dios. ¿Qué ganó? Nada bueno.» No sentía necesario agregar que gracias a ella ahora él también estaba involucrado. En realidad la cuestión se trataba de una totalmente distinta a la imaginada, pero en momentos iracundos uno parecía no ver con absoluta claridad. Eso le pasaba mientras intentaba concentrar su vista en el trabajo pendiente, completamente cabreado por el accionar iluso de su querida amiga/ encaprichamiento.

Ethan claramente no veía más allá del tema de las fotos, creyéndose involucrado por estar cerca a Chelsea; todo iba mucho más profundo: no solo estuvo en Dulvey, sino que salió vivo del campo de pruebas. Esa era _una_ razón por la cual lo estaban buscando, la otra era su nueva adquisición vírica gracias a la doctora Vickers. La castaña podría tener un poco de culpa por recibir las fotos sin embargo quien se metió de lleno en la Finca Baker fue él como un puto lelo. En el fondo la práctica respuesta de "te metiste sin llamar a la policía" era verdad, podía excusarse diciendo "no tenía cobertura" como sucedió debido a que la antena más cercana era también objetivo de Lucas para la obtención de más carne humana.

A veces sentaba mejor echar los trapos sucios a otro así no se veían los propios.

Igualmente sentía la traición en su nuca mientras intentaba meterse de lleno en el resto del trabajo destinado a la jornada. No podía sacarse la confesión o los ojos tristes de encima. ¿Fue muy injusto? ¿Se pasó al hablarle? Estaba enojado, toda persona cabreada reaccionaba mal. ¿Ya no se habían peleado fuerte en el pasado? Sí, pero al menos eran por celos y no por todo lo enterado. Debía reconocer las agallas por haberse escabullido a sustraer la tarjeta, luego analizar las cosas por su cuenta (las cuales se tornaban muy escabrosas en cierto punto) y comenzar a formar más detalles en la investigación. Él no podría haberlo hecho ya que 1) contemplaba mucho la privacidad en cada ser vivo, y 2) vomitaría con tan solo ver otra referencia más a su calvario.

Seguía martillándose el cerebro pensando qué pasó por su cabeza cuando se le ocurrió robar la puta tarjeta. ¿No se daba cuenta que la justicia por mano propia no servía? Bajo ninguna circunstancia podría funcionar aunque parecía obvio que Chelsea no lo sabía, o era seguidora de los movimientos anti biológicos con el lema "nosotros haremos lo que el gobierno no pudo". No admiraba ni mucho menos a esa gente porque prefería dejar al mismo Estado traidor hacer las cosas, aún si no las hacían. ¿Para qué estaban entonces? Si: algunos miembros del senado se rascaban el culo o recibían sobornos, como el viejo representante de Wyoming quien fue encerrado por seis cargos al recibirlos. Otros sufrieron pérdidas importantes en los primeros incidentes biológicos, esos sí tenían una determinación férrea a detener a los terroristas.

¿Cómo explicaba las implicancias en los incidentes en China y Edonia en el pasado? Simmons no fue un loquito más del montón, sino que trabajaba codo con codo junto a los agentes gubernamentales. Ethan no sabía mucho sobre ese incidente debido a que fue cubierto en su mayor parte, seguiría con su "dejen los problemas a los muchachos de más arriba" tal cual su lado conformista dictaba.

La pregunta más importante que su lado enamorado le hacía era la siguiente: ¿Hablaría con ella más tarde? ¿Cumpliría la promesa hecha? Lo deseaba aunque también preferiría dejarla lejos por unos días hasta calmar sus aguas. Hablar como seres civilizados podría ser lo correcto. ¿Se le pasaría si no la tenía cerca? Claramente no. ¿Entonces?

¿Todo fue por su difunto padre? La idea del progenitor muerto se le vino a la cabeza de repente, siendo un probable indicio sobre las verdaderas determinaciones en la castaña. Si él perdiera a un miembro familiar no estaría muy feliz o conforme, querría sangre al por mayor por sus vidas injustamente perdidas. ¿No había otra forma? Al parecer la chica no encontró ninguna. Y era verdad: veinte años pasaron desde la muerte del señor Vickers y poco más de encontrar a Umbrella culpable se hizo. Se achacó al fundador Oswell E. Spencer por el desastre ocasionado y algunos casos comprobados de homicidio (como el asesinato de su viejo colega Edward Ashford al encontrarse pruebas), pero mucho se dejaba de lado.

Cómo, por ejemplo, el saber gubernamental sobre la situación y la forma en la cual se accionó después. Una semana tardaron en formar un análisis completo junto con una decisión.

Sin embargo seguía dando vueltas al asunto sobre si no había otra forma en la cual proceder, una más legal. « ¿La hay?» Siempre había una mejor forma hacia el fin esperado. «Igualmente no soy quién para decir cómo debe actuar. Yo no fui quien perdió a un padre o más familiares.» Ahora que lo pensaba sabía poco y nada sobre el padre biológico, recordando las veces en las cuales hablaron sobre su pasado y como reveló los detalles, seguramente necesitaría ganar más confianza como para enterarse quién junto con cómo murió su padre. «Suena algo… Sádico y malintencionado pensar eso. Aunque así podría atar algunos cabos.»

Trató nuevamente en volver el foco hacia su pantalla, se fue a su casa resignado sin saber qué demonios hacer. Estaba mosqueado, sumándole el bajo rendimiento al final del día pese a tener un buen rato antes de las jodidas fotos. Se olvidó de comprar aros, su estomago se revolvió lo suficiente como para sugerirle otra cosa; llegó al departamento e intentó jugar media hora a su franquicia favorita, así como encendió la consola volvió a apagarla; trató realizar ejercicios de respiración para volver a ver sus ojos tristes cuando cerraba los suyos; su proyecto no vio la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para ser continuado; al final se sentó en el medio del sofá con el móvil entre las manos, marcando su número para luego llevarlo a la oreja y esperar respuesta.

Atendió al tercer pitido, en el cual ya estaba pensando en colgar.

—No sabía que intentarías llamarme. Creí que tus palabras entre dientes significaban "vete al demonio" o algo —saludó aún frente al volante, atrapada en una intersección muy concurrida en una avenida clave—. Por cierto: hola.

—Yo tampoco tenía idea si quería hablar contigo o no. No cambio mi postura sobre lo dicho.

—Nunca te dije el porqué, ahora me doy cuenta. Puede que así sí me entiendas un poco.

—Lo dudo. Buscaría otro pasatiempo para mi tiempo libre.

—Yo ya tengo uno, Ethan. Esto no es un jodido entretenimiento para mí, es demasiado importante—replicó exasperada, rascándose la frente y sintiéndose mil veces más cansada—. Escucha: dudo que pueda decirte muchas cosas por teléfono. De seguro están oyendo la conversación o algo.

— ¿Sientes como un chasquido muy leve? —Al otro lado dieron una negativa—. Bueno, puede que no por ahora.

—Lo que sea, no confío ya en nada. Igualmente te debo una disculpa. Para mi estás en medio por otros factores aunque mis acciones pueden haberte incluido. Aparezco en las fotos del paparazzi como si fueran una primera plana así que…

—Puedo volver a enojarme contigo en frente, si quieres reunirte conmigo.

—Me caes bien, por favor intenta mantener la cabeza un poquito más abierta. Te diré algo: sábado a la noche, pediré una pizza porque no me encuentro en ganas por cocinar.

— ¿Sucede algo? A mí me da igual si las compras como si las haces.

Suspiró larga y pausadamente. No captó nada, diría "típico de hombres" pero se le antojaba demasiado sexista. Seguro tendría razón de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué las mujeres siempre cogían todo en el aire?

—No me estoy sintiendo bien desde hace un tiempo y hoy fue otra estaca más en mi corazón de vampira.

Estaba bromeando, quizá intentaba sacarle peso a la cuestión.

— ¿Algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

—Si: no me grites en mi casa este sábado o se me cae lo que me queda vivo al suelo. Gracias por adelantado. Igual ya estoy con autorización médica para consumir deliciosas drogas, probable sea que en poco tiempo esté mejor.

Esperaba estarlo. A veces tardaban cuatro a seis semanas en comenzar a trabajar para nivelar sus neurotransmisores. En la última consulta parecía haberle dado remedios para caballos de lo fuertes que eran; claramente distaba mucho de ser una persona en cercanías a una recuperación por su trastorno mayor.

—Oye, si no estás en las mejores será para otro día.

—Ni lo sueñes —cortó—. Puede que otro día ni siquiera salga de mi cama. Conmigo vas a tener que aprovechar ocasiones así porque nunca sabes cómo va a terminar el cuento.

Ojalá no terminara mal, aunque conociéndose probablemente estaría al borde del abismo. El caballero ojos verdes quedó descolocado, aceptó para dedicarle unas palabras más y finalmente colgó.

* * *

Se levantó de la cama pensando en lo inútil que era hacerlo, ya que de cualquier forma no podría hacer otras cosas por sentirse así de cansada. La noche anterior durmió desde que llegó a su casa hasta el mediodía siguiente, oyendo en su cabeza como la puta voz seguía repitiendo en su interior "tu no vales nada, todo lo que intentaste hacer hoy fue a peor y siempre será así". ¿Cuál fue el punto de levantarse? ¿Comer? Hacía ya unos días donde apenas si probaba bocado porque no veía el fin. Se moriría en cualquier momento, la matarían o algo, ¿Por qué seguir? ¿Pretender que todo estaba bien cuando claramente nada lo estaba? Solo sabía hacer dos cosas bien: cagar sus buenas intenciones y alejar a la gente cuando creía estar haciendo algo bueno. No los culpaba, tampoco estaría cerca de una puta bomba de tiempo.

Eso era: un explosivo al borde de estallar.

Se olvidó que ese día se suponía anfitriona, quien seguro la despreciaba por haber pensado en algo para obtener justicia lo cual al final no sirvió. O no funcionaba debido principalmente a estar recolectando información minuciosamente, así lograr formar un buen caso para presentarlo a quien correspondía. Podía hacer nuevas relaciones pero siempre terminaba haciendo una mísera cosa mal y lo arruinaba. ¿Por qué? Porque así era, funcionaba de esa manera; a base de decepciones ajenas, dañar al otro e intentar obtener justicia por alguien quien yacía muerto mucho tiempo. Promesas rotas siempre a su paso, cual tornado destructor en una ciudad medio poblada.

¿Cuántas veces estuvo así? ¿Sin poder levantarse de la cama o comer como un adulto normal demandaba? Desgraciadamente perdió la cuenta, reconoció envolviéndose en la manta color gris muy gruesa mientras hundía su cara en las rodillas, sentada en el sofá de tres cuerpos con todo equipo electrónico apagado. No disfrutaba de dibujar, usar su teléfono, leer un libro o escribir su ficción basada en su saga favorita bajo ningún concepto; no tendría mucho sentido tampoco. Honesta consigo misma: no quería ver a nadie. Nadie merecía verla en su condición tan decaída, donde nada podría despegarla del estado de desesperación en la cual se recostó hacia ya unas semanas y se quedó estancada. Las píldoras tardaban en hacer efecto en palabras de su confiable psiquiatra, ese preciso tiempo comprendido era un calvario.

No quería afrontar nada. Podría dejarlo todo a medias, siempre lo hacía y nadie parecía ya molestarse; la loquita depresiva siempre tenía esos altibajos duraderos donde creía poder decir "estoy enloqueciendo" y fantasear con despegarse del mundo físico. Otra cosa debía ser mejor que el pesar psicológico experimentado ese tiempo en donde prefería quedarse echada. En el cual todo sería mejor si desapareciera del mundo, no molestara más con su presencia.

El doctor Black siempre le repetía todas las cosas buenas por las cuales vivir, en las cuales interesarse para luego alcanzar. Ella solo recordaba (o se reiteraba) lo mucho que lastimaba a su familia y amigos. Siempre volvía a su cabeza la pobre vida de su madre, siempre sufriendo hasta cuando poseía una hija a la cual cuidar. Seguramente nunca vio venir la maldita roca que debía cargar por el resto de sus días, si fuera por su persona cambiaría la roca que solo atrasaba por otra niña mejor: _más_ buena, _menos_ triste. ¿Una vez intentaron tener más hijos? Sus padres biológicos desearon una familia numerosa, múltiples baches en el camino los detuvo en el intento por alcanzar ese sueño (sin contar la muerte de Brad). Luego llegó Parker; si o eso creía, al principio de la formalización, antes de enterarse sobre otras cosas inoportunas las cuales terminaron con el sueño de convertir a Parker y Emily en padres conjuntos de otra criatura.

¿Para qué culparlos? Era mejor deshacerse de la pesada herencia de un hombre fallecido con otro bebé feliz y sonrosado. Sherry, quien hasta ese momento vivía en la casa, intentaba sacarle esos fantasmas originados sin lograr rememorar con exactitud; exorcizar la cabeza fue imposible a medida que sucedieron otras cosas terribles involucrando un hospital y mucha sangre. Una vez, una desgracia; la segunda, pesada herencia; la tercera sin completarse. Las visitas maternas a las salas de urgencia le hacían sentir mal indirectamente. La añoranza por otra quien no molestara la llevaba a eso, a estar complicadísima en términos de salud.

Ahí (juraba por todos los santos) se dio cuenta sobre el pobre papel hecho hasta ese momento. La venda imaginativa en sus ojos no le permitía ver la otra realidad, la cual sí se ejecutó y decía todo lo contrario a lo creído.

Parker venía de un tiempo conflictivo, con hijos trastocados por una relación finalizada un tiempo atrás sumándole un resentimiento en sus retoños hacia ambas partes por deshacer el sagrado enlace. Creía que él merecía una mejor hijastra, alguien quien pudiera levantarse ininterrumpidamente de la cama sin sentir la necesidad de acabarlo todo. ¿Qué hacía, por otra parte? Asustarlo, preocuparlo, generarle problemas innecesarios que si no hubiera nacido así no estaría causándole. Ella se encargaría de sacarse a sí misma del medio para no estorbarlos. Fue muy joven cuando lo intentó sin éxito; inmadura para recibir las primeras dosis.

Pobres padres… Nunca hizo nada bueno por ellos.

A vistas maternales solamente fue una letra, una C o B+. Nunca una A o A+; ocupaba la mediocridad a su disgusto. Mediocre ¿Cómo podía permitirle tener una cría así? La presión la absorbió, eso sumado al nuevo mundo adolescente quien trajo peores problemas. Arrastraba el ancla viejo y oxidado con sangre sobre el final, sumándole más oxido por su incapacidad mental para hacer las cosas conformes a los planes maternos.

Sumaba a la mezcla su diagnostico definitivo. Una persona fallada de fábrica, con el cerebro descompuesto quien siempre veía todo en negro.

No podía despertarse así como así, ojala fuera sencillo; solo podía arrastrarse llorando a un lecho determinado, dejando de lado al resto para protegerlo. ¿Protegía de su persona? ¿Servía para eso?

«No, nunca serví ni para proteger a los demás. Toda esta mierda lo demuestra.»

Cogió su móvil después de arañar sus mejillas un buen rato dejando sendas marcas rojas, mensajeando a su amigo diciéndole escuetamente "no me siento bien, déjalo para otra ocasión"; se preguntaba si habría otra. En su mente había un atisbo lumínico positivo muy pequeño (minúsculo si podía admitir) el cual pedía el quedarse un poco más. Sí valía, sí podía hacer las cosas bien, no era una carga. Sin embargo no crecía, no llegaba a despejar la niebla negra muy espesa nublando el camino hacia un buen vivir. Otra vez: _no era suficiente_. Ethan replicó una pregunta la cual no era capaz de responder, vio la notificación para luego bloquear el móvil y arrojarlo sobre la mesa de café.

Al no recibir una réplica volvió a la carga, nuevamente sin obtener nada del otro lado.

Le hubiera hecho un favor si no lo conocía, si lo trataba como el resto y lo dejaba quedarse con su grupo de amigos fantoches. Ella no podría hacer nada, lo hundiría como dijo Liam hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Ethan no merecía hundirse, él requería prosperidad después del terrible incidente el año anterior. Chelsea Vickers solo lo conduciría a un remolino autodestructivo del cual podría no salir vivo, lo apreciaba tanto como para no deseárselo.

¿Por qué lo quería? Más importante: ¿Realmente la consideraba una amiga? Oyó muchas personas llamarla así para luego romperle el corazón. La gente solía ser así de mierda, creían ser dueños del mazo destructor y de ella ser solamente una "depre insegura" con quien podrían meterse.

Claramente lo hicieron, salió muy malherida. La luz esperanzadora le decía "¡Claro que eres su amiga! Volvió después de pelearse contigo, te aprecia y escucha cuando hablas como si fueras una maravilla natural. Él _sí_ te quiere". Lastima ser solo una chispa minúscula comparada con el monstruo enorme.

Rascó su cuero cabelludo picoso por no poder siquiera ir a enjuagárselo. Odiaba estar así aunque no veía la capacidad física ni mental como para meterse bajo la ducha a sacarse toda la porquería. Dolían sus huesos por estar todo el tiempo en la misma posición, estar sentada también gracias al pobre nervio ciático quien constantemente se vio aplastado. Gritaba su alma infeliz en el cascarón surcado por distintas heridas ya cicatrizadas, decorado con tatuajes que intentaban servir de cobertura a las veces tristes donde no vio salida.

Si lo intentaba de nuevo… ¿Vería buen final? ¿Sería capaz de matarse sin tener que pasar por terribles dolores o internaciones complicadas? Por suerte no perdió peso como en las anteriores… Todavía. Al menos no probó en pesarse.

Aferró sus brazos a las piernas entumecidas hasta decidirse por nublar la vista. Si iba a pasar un mal trago debería bajarlo con uno bueno, ¿no? Con la manta aún rodeando su cuerpo se levantó directo donde sabía estaba la manera más rápida. La semana anterior también desmayó sus problemas bebiendo, como no tuvo la entereza suficiente a salir se quedó sin un whisky delicioso añejo algo de veinte años. Quedaba Vodka, Gin y algo de Ron comprado por sus padres en un viaje soñado. Llegó a un punto donde apenas si podía levantar la cabeza, quedando dormida en el sofá y derramando el poco líquido restante. Obviamente a la mañana siguiente se arrepintió por la asquerosa resaca junto con el deber de limpiar el suelo sucio, logró tomarse un antiácido y limpiar levemente volviéndose a acostar hasta empezar la jornada posterior como podía.

Cogiendo el extremo anudado sobre su pecho, acercó su mano libre al lugar especial para sus botellas; primero fue el vodka saborizado con manzana, luego el Gin puro para rematar con un vaso medio lleno con ron. De la botella semi llena terminó quedando un cuarto o menos, lo mismo ocurrió con el Gin.

Sentada allí, yaciendo como una vagabunda sin motivos por los cuales vivir, comenzó a pensar. Todo lo malo en su vida, lo que pensaría su padre allá donde estuviese… Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta lo mal que estaba. ¿Qué haría ella si viera a otro haciendo eso? Sentiría asco, desprecio por esa vida arruinándose a base de alcohol puro y duro. Expelería insultos, negándole el derecho a opinar para refregar lo mal que estaba haciendo a su cuerpo. Ahora podría aguantar, pero si seguía así en veinte años podría sufrir problemas como la cirrosis; volaría sus pulmones al punto de desarrollar un tumor maligno o se quitaría la vida antes para no sufrir los pormenores. ¿Sería capaz de parar?

Su padre… ¡Oh, el señor Vickers! Todavía recordaba los videos mostrados por su madre, primero en VHS transformándose en archivo MP4 pudiéndose ver en cualquier lado a cualquier hora. Ese hombre estuvo extasiado por tener un hijo, fue peor cuando descubrió el sexo definido dictando ser padre de una niña. "Mi princesita" dijo para a continuación besar el vientre abultado de su madre, quien intentaba leer un libro sentada en el sofá después de un día difícil en la oficina. Ese hombre se encargó de mostrar algunos momentos durante el embarazo, la felicidad por el hecho de ser un futuro padre como también la excitación al comprar cosas nuevas para el cuarto infantil. Recordar todo eso rompió aún más la mente de cristal.

Así pagaba a sus progenitores: siendo una carga. Devolvía el favor matándose con alcohol, cigarrillos y ocasionalmente drogas; no funcionaba como un miembro útil para la sociedad, solamente era una roca medio muerta mentalmente quien no progresaba. Deshonrosa por donde la mirase, eso era. Pobre Brad, no merecía mirar ese calvario rebosante de mierda; probablemente perdió la fe en su princesa, preguntándose si no era más un castigo que una bendición. Sufrió en vida y ahora lo hacía sufrir en muerte…

Le faltaba el aire al rememorar los sentimientos encontrados al analizar la cuestión completa. ¿Qué podía hacer para evitarlo? Deshacerse de las botellas, esperar al funcionamiento de la nueva dosis para luego volver a ser una persona sana; cortar el consumo de nicotina para siempre, devolver el aire puro a sus pulmones marchitos por la mierda química. Ser otra, intentar enterrar los fantasmas malignos dentro suyo logrando poner fin a la tristeza. Deseaba hacerlo desde el fondo de su corazón, el dolor corporal junto con el mareo no se lo permitían.

«No. Voy a hacerlo cueste lo que me cueste.»

Podía ser que la luz creció hasta convertirse en una ola esperanzadora intentando empapar todo con positividad, amor propio y autoestima. ¿Estaría librando una guerra posible de ganar? ¿Saldría victoriosa? Lo intentaría, estaba viva para hacer muchísimas cosas que se propusiera; no tendría que recurrir a hacerle caso al maldito por primera vez, lo dejaría en un rincón trasero a la espera de otro momento en el cual pudiera atacarla. Esa noche Chelsea Vickers levantaría los puños como la ganadora, la luchadora por su liberación y como la concursante en la carrera a salir viva, recordando los movimientos civiles. Lo haría tan segura como firme.

Impulsada por su nueva voluntad despegó las nalgas, cogiendo las botellas con su mano libre dispuesta a llevarlas al fregadero para arrojar todo el contenido; parecía portar un vestido larguísimo tal como jugaba cuando niña ingresando en la habitación de Sherry, fingiendo ser la princesa hablada. Ingresó a la estancia tambaleante pensando en el subidón positivo generado por vaya a saber quién o qué. Arrojó el aparente vestido a un lado quedando colgado en el respaldo de una silla medio corrida en un leve intento de cenar. «Ahora un poco más estable.» pensó. Veía borroso gracias al hermoso rasgo heredado materno como también el grado etílico en sangre, sus perros dormían a gusto sobre una manta algo gruesa y acolchonada en el suelo. Contemplaron otra vez a su tambaleante dueña quien…

Polly-Sue comenzó a emitir un leve gruñido en dirección al living seguida por Rosie y Dallas, quien solía enojarse en rara ocasión. ¿Por qué lo hacían? Estaría sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, idéntico a las ocasiones en las cuales algo malo podía suceder. El can Bóxer comenzó a emitir ladridos cortos, profundos, pésima señal; se levantó al cabo de unos segundos moviendo las orejas para alcanzar mejor los sonidos, desapareció tras el umbral quedando en posición de ataque contra la puerta. Dallas fue el siguiente seguido por la perra color albaricoque, valiente can se quedó firme a pasos del umbral mirando como los otros dos arriesgaban su cuerpo por Chelsea.

La chica no entendía nada, costaba hacerlo cuando tenías varios centímetros cúbicos etílicos en sangre. Sentía temor cuando sus brazos erizaron sus vellos, respiraba entrecortadamente para aferrarse con la zurda una de las botellas. Terrible señal escuchar a sus perros tan enervados… De golpe un sonido atenuado escapó proveniente de una de las paredes externas, como si estuvieran golpeándolas con fuerza. Dio un saltito mientras intentaba no atragantarse con su propia saliva, dos envases cayeron al suelo haciéndose añicos al tocar la superficie y esparciendo sus trozos por doquier; insultó a mansalva diciéndose sobre después quitar todo escombro del medio, corriendo luego en dirección a la fuente auditiva. ¡Qué nervios!

Encaró a la puerta con el corazón en la garganta y el recipiente transparente en la hábil, si era lo único con lo cual defenderse lo haría bien. Esperó expectante por si algún otro sonido más ocurría, echó una ojeada rápida por la mesa de café donde su móvil reposaba tranquilamente sin recibir otra notificación más. «Carajo, mierda y que me cago encima. ¡No puede ser esto posible, no hoy ni ahora!» Lucidez. ¿Corría peligro? ¿Estarían aún allí o solo fue una alucinación auditiva? Sentía pánico por responder a alguna pregunta formulada.

Ahora fue víctima la abertura con un golpe seco seguido por otro, soltó un grito al verla temblar. Se llevó la mano al musculo quien latía desbocado por el terror más puro, corrió en dirección del móvil. Debía llamar a alguien, quien fuera, para saber si el exterior era seguro o si moriría. El pánico visceral se instaló en su cuerpo sin intenciones de irse. ¡El arma! ¡Dejó el revólver en el último cajón de su cocina! Podría tener alcohol encima sin embargo sabía desempeñar sus conocimientos sobre defensa personal o uso de armas.

Corrió sin darse cuenta del enchastre generado anteriormente, resbalando con el líquido y pequeñas astillas clavándose sobre la suela de su pantufla estilo bota hasta el tobillo, rosada a lunares.

Primero fueron sus brazos quienes tocaron el suelo, luego su espalda para finalizar con sus piernas. El teléfono voló por los aires separándose y aún oyendo los golpes a lo lejos; aterrizó a unos metros. Astillas medianamente grandes se alojaron en su piel en ambos brazos, gritó al sentir la penetración vidriosa en su cuerpo; su espalda recibió una menor carga aunque no menos dolorosa; la pierna derecha, en cambio, fue la más castigada recibiendo los trozos grandes. Uno en particular parecía una punta de flecha (con un extremo inferior el cual perteneció al fondo), quedó parado hasta ser alojado en la parte inferior femenina. Casi se desmaya al sentir la perforación profunda, la conmoción nerviosa palpitaba tal cual el día en donde una bala se alojó en su pulmón izquierdo.

Intentó moverse pero el dolor junto con la profusa pérdida de sangre la detuvo por completo; no sabía cuan dañado estaba su cuerpo ni tampoco deseaba averiguarlo. El cabello ya algo sucio ahora se remojaba en alcohol sumándole el líquido rojo. Intentó incorporarse sintiendo una nueva oleada punzante proveniente de los lugares lesionados, prefirió quedarse quieta aunque era presa del pánico. Después del segundo grito los golpes cesaron, sus perros corrieron directo a la dueña herida quien lloraba histérica intentando no ejecutar movimientos complicados.

¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo salía de esa? Su pierna estallaba a cada movimiento o intento de contracción muscular, debía dejarla inmóvil para no ocasionar peor daño. ¿Atravesó alguna vena o arteria importante, siendo esta la causante de semejante sangrado? ¿La isquiática estaba bien? ¿Moriría en ocho minutos o menos? Esa vez _no_ deseaba averiguarlo. Necesitaba urgente asistencia médica pero no llevaba el móvil encima, giró la cabeza como pudo sintiendo los cristales raspar el cuero cabelludo hasta ubicarlo en diagonal a su cuerpo. Tenía el asistente virtual activado después de desestimar esos titulares tan terroríficos como "la nueva brecha en el asistente virtual" en los teléfonos más costosos. Aunque el suyo fuera un modelo ya tres años viejo podía ser muy confiable o eso creía.

Gritó desesperada por su vecino por si este la oía esperando unos minutos, Tyler no oyó nada por el estilo mientras miraba la televisión con su prometida, burlándose sobre una famosa serie médica con muchos errores. Vociferó el nombre masculino obteniendo la misma respuesta. Probó suerte invocando a la mujer virtual en su celular, oyendo de fondo cómo notificaba su actividad.

— ¡Llama al último contacto marcado! —gritó a voz en cuello, esperando ser captada como correspondía por el asistente… Oyendo la confirmación llevó un soplo esperanzador.

No podía activar el "manos libres" por lo que debería gritar al tope de sus pulmones para ser entendida. ¿Quién llamó último? ¿Sería su madre? Oh, sí era ella tendría demasiado por explicar a la mujer rubia. ¿Su padre? Mismo resultado una vez atendida por un médico. ¿Algún amigo? No se mantuvo en contacto con su reducida lista por cierto tiempo, ni siquiera recordaba la última vez donde llamó a alguien. Solo quedaba esperar…

Dejó de oír el pitido por el auricular, suerte dejarlo siempre con el máximo volumen al no lograr escuchar nada caminando por la calle o en el gimnasio.

— ¡Ayuda! —Soltó al tope de sus pulmones, descolocando al receptor— ¡Necesito que vengan a mi casa!

La voz al otro lado balbuceaba algo inentendible a esa distancia, repitió el mismo mensaje agregando "¡estoy herida!". Después de eso la comunicación se cortó al instante. Ahora debería aguardar por el rescate quien quiera que fuera, solo requería a alguien quien no hiciera preguntas o cuestionara el porqué de su estado. La gravedad no acompañaría.

* * *

Su noche no iba a bien cuando su queridísima amiga decidió cancelar la reunión en su casa por cualquier razón. Tenía hambre ya que aguardaba comer una deliciosa pizza con la compañía agradable (por decir lo menos) de la castaña; al verse plantado por esta debía figurar una idea en su cerebro sobre qué hacer o si pedir algo. se le antojaba una pizza con anchoas, también era partidario de una pasta a un restaurante cercano a su departamento junto con una dosis poco saludable en queso parmesano, la última opción era quedarse con un filete de carne medio cocido con jugo de limón y agregarle papas fritas como guarnición. Si comía requería hacerlo como Dios mandaba: hasta la nuca de colesterol. Eso último podría sumarle una gaseosa regular o volcarse con una lata dietética porque "la figura es lo primero".

Lastima tener un metabolismo rápido necesitando engordar algunos kilos, no perderlos. Ni siquiera comiendo todos los días de McDonald lograría conservar los gramos extra. Ser él a veces era una maldición eterna, también podía ser un dolor de cabeza para los nutricionistas visitados después de una evaluación con su médico clínico de confianza.

No tenía mayores planes; después del incidente en el club con Rosalie decidió hablarlo todo con Edwin aunque su respuesta no cayó en gracia. Le molestó mucho saber su verdad contada, no necesitaba ser una puta victima ahora en bocas ajenas; Ed no lo vio así y no se dignó a disculparse, jactándose en la idea propia sobre "debes contárselo a todos para que vean que cualquiera puede ser una víctima más del bioterrorismo". «Si, claro. Y yo mañana asumo como el presidente de una puta isla en medio del Caribe.» Seguramente habló frente a Rosalie cuando esta lo acorraló a preguntas, respondió por la presión generada o simplemente porque se sintió lo suficientemente confiado como para no ver sus "chismes" revelados por todos lados. Sentía pudor si mucha gente conocía la historia, prefería dejárselo a los científicos quienes lo trataron y a Chelsea.

El resto podían irse a comer mierda.

Esa semana no se vio en gana para tratar con él, prefirió mantener contacto profesional sin hablar sobre banalidades; Orlando sí se mostró algo sorprendido por la actitud, le comentó una pequeña parte para recibir la razón a medias. La parte sobre "deja de lloriquear tanto" porque "en algo tiene razón" lo mosqueó. Si: la gente común todavía se creía inmune a los accidentes biológicos, pero él no merecía ser ejemplo de nada ni nadie. ¿Para qué? Podían aprenderlo leyendo los diarios, siguiendo portales informativos en las redes o mirando la puta televisión. Ethan Winters no era ningún deportista o figura famosa como para andar haciendo publicidad sobre las campañas de vacunaciones a nivel global para erradicar los distintos virus nuevos. Solo era un tipo de Texas, divorciado con un creciente número de arrugas en el rostro (no eran demasiadas pero la idea de envejecer comenzaba a hacerse presente), entradas cada vez más grandes y una madre quejumbrosa y obsesiva en su ciudad natal.

Cogió la bolsa con las papas pre cocidas del congelador superior, cortando una tira por la línea punteada para luego tomar una sartén y llenarla hasta cierto punto con aceite vegetal. Pensar en ese tema en la semana irritaba, peor si ponía en la cabeza el asunto no resuelto con su amiga a unas cuantas calles de distancia. Sí, la oyó extrañamente apagada al teléfono y en los últimos dos fines de semana parecía que se la tragara la tierra ya que no aparecía en ninguna red, atribuía eso a una vida ajetreada o exámenes en puerta. No se trataba de alguien muy… ¿Cómo decirlo? Muy despierto para notar las sutilezas del comportamiento ajeno. Aunque el malestar en Chelsea era obvio a otros ojos, los verdes suyos permanecían cubiertos por una gruesa venda.

¡Las putas fotos! Requería una explicación urgente sobre eso antes de enojarse sólo como conocían sus amigos o hermanas, su privacidad se vulneraba por un tercero y no tener respuestas… Lo volvía loco. «Sigo sin entender la verdadera motivación en todo esto o cómo puedo yo ser víctima de este puto acoso. Ya suficiente tuve con Rosalie hasta hace unas semanas.» Encendió la hornilla eléctrica depositando cuidadosamente la sartén llena, esperando sentir el aroma característico para comenzar. Fue luego por el filete, en una bolsa plástica con la pegatina informante de precio en ella, roja como podía estarlo parte de una res recientemente cortada. La parrilla bien rugosa siguió, con la habilidad para dejar los filetes increíblemente deliciosos. No le apetecía comer en la mesa, podría usar la isla ya que para algo compró los taburetes.

«Buena idea.» Y dispuso los utensilios acorde a la comida nocturna.

Tomó de la heladera una lata con gaseosa dietética pensando en la diferencia en sabor con la versión regular, a él le daba lo mismo pero conocía gente a la cual no. Marlene no podía parar con la Pepsi regular, ya asustaba ver su consumo tan poco natural. Solían bromear con su otra hermana sobre eso día y noche, la aludida ni siquiera se mosqueaba reconociendo abiertamente su problema. "Mis análisis de sangre siguen dando bien, mientras tanto me iré a tomar una Pepsi." Las extrañaba bastante, requería admitirlo al tiempo en donde depositaba un poco de mantequilla sobre la parilla; colocó el filete unos minutos después al comprobar el calor óptimo, haciendo lo mismo con las papas.

Su casa olería a carne y a frituras después a veces ciertos olores no lo eran tanto. Al menos no era fragancia a porquería del baño como cuando se quedaba sin desodorante ambiental.

Su estomago dio un crujido leve, lo calmó comiendo un pedacito de baguette comprada más temprano y tenía semillas de todo tipo. Quedó apoyado por su cadera en la isla mirando cada cierto tiempo la comida, revisando el número misterioso de nuevo como también las fotos. Molestaba mucho ser víctima de acoso, porque ya eso simplemente era lo dicho: acoso. Seguramente así se sentían los damnificados por esa misma práctica fuera cualquiera la ocasión, de paso su cabeza giraba en torno a cómo obtuvieron el maldito número y si debía cambiarlo. Personalmente se le antojaba un poco molesto eso de tener que pasar su número otra vez, corriendo el riesgo así de ser abordado por quien estuviese persiguiéndolo. Además se lo sabía de memoria, aprenderse otra combinación resultaba fastidioso.

Ahora: solo daba el teléfono a quienes correspondieran en su entorno. Sus amigos, familia y los nuevos compinches formados en Washington lo merecían en su punto de vista; algunas compañías como sus tarjetas o los servicios en Texas tenían una forma de localizarlo o informarle sobre una boleta a pagar. Las empresas suponían tener un sistema especializado para evitar intrusiones o la propagación de datos sobre sus clientes. ¿Amigos y familia? No veía quién podría pasarlo. ¿Quién quería ver fotos ajenas o conversaciones privadas si no eran suyas? Lo más escabroso sería la cantidad de videos porno compartidos por sus amigos. Su teléfono parecía el más seguro del mercado, pecaba de confianzudo con la compañía en cuestión.

«Todo es vulnerable hoy en día. No hay un solo dispositivo que no tenga alguna entrada trasera o un hueco en la seguridad explotable. ¿Habrán simplemente hurgado en uno?»

La mentira respecto a la seguridad informática crecía acorde a las distintas campañas publicitarias de las compañías vendedoras, aseguraban tener lo mejor de lo mejor. Probablemente encontraron la forma para obtener direcciones o lo que fuera. Cerró sesión en toda red o cuenta para cambiar su contraseña, escribiendo otra combinación distinta y muy larga en cada una. El problema sería recordarlas todas, pero siempre ayudaba a su cerebro escogiendo las letras acordes al abecedario. Ahora iba por la H siguiendo a partir de la misma.

Volteó el filete, sazonándolo con un poco de pimienta, jugo de limón para cubrirlo todo con mostaza. Comprobó las sensuales papas francesas, poco a poco comenzaban a tomar un color sabroso. Madre, comería como rey…

Una vez cocinadas las papas colocó en un plato hondo dos cuadrados de papel blanco, luego su guarnición a morir con colesterol. Cogió el plato en color gris oscuro anteriormente depositado en el lugar a ocupar, filete listo para comer. ¿Diría unas plegarias? ¿Se comería todo automáticamente sus nalgas reposaran sobre el taburete? Sentó su trasero, su boca juntaba una gran cantidad de saliva mientras echaba sal. Cortó la carne viendo como una espectacular cantidad de jugo salía, remojó una papa en esto llevándola a su boca con ansias. ¡Madre! ¡Qué orgasmo culinario! Comió como debía, recordando a la mitad el faltante en bebida. Cogió una lata común junto a una botella pequeña de agua por si se le antojaba limpiar la boca al final.

Saboreó, se felicitó alrededor de diez veces mientras miraba por su teléfono la mejor serie animada del mundo, pensó seriamente en cocinar nuevas papas para al final sentirse satisfecho acabada la ultima dorada hermosa en el plato. ¿Postre? ¿Entraría en su estomago algo más? ¿Qué haría después? Blake envió un video espectacular con una mujer sensual, tatuajes cubriendo varias partes del cuerpo y un cabello rojizo fascinante. Estaba con ganas de entretenerse. Siguió mirando otro capítulo al acabar percatándose de la hora cuando entró una notificación vibrante: nueve treinta y cinco. Comió algo tarde esa velada sin embargo la espera valió la pena. Replicó a una pregunta proveniente de Vicky, pareja de su amigo, para luego ir a por un mondadientes así sacaba ese maldito trocito de carne incrustado entre sus muelas.

Llevaba un rato intentando infructuosamente y hubo acabado el episodio en cuestión cuando la pantalla se puso en una mezcla borrosa de colores con dos botones en la misma. ¿Quién llamaba? Quien cancelaba una cena con pizza. Podría agradecerle por hacerlo más tarde, al final dio su cuota semanal con las frituras. Cogió el móvil para luego deslizar el botón verde con un teléfono en el interior, llevándose el dispositivo a la oreja preguntando a continuación qué tal estaba.

Al escuchar el grito desde el fondo supo lo mal que podía caerle la cena esa noche, no pudo articular otra cosa que su nombre y si estaba bien. El llanto desesperado por socorro lo impulsó a coger su billetera junto con las llaves del coche, saliendo disparado como rayo hacia la casa de su amiga con el auricular aún pegado en la oreja diciéndole "mantente dónde estás, voy en camino". Colgó para correr en dirección al ascensor, no podía pensar en otra cosa diferente a sus gritos desesperados.

Maldita sea… ¿Por qué no estuvo allí antes?

Daba vueltas a qué o quién podría estar allí mientras descendía del aparato en el garaje subterráneo para entrar rápidamente en el coche, girando la llave y saliendo apurado. En el camino no lograba rememorar si dejó a Skit con algo para comer, beber o siquiera mear. La gata podría ponerse en malas y orinar sobre sus cosas si no veía su caja con arena, la orina gatuna podía apestar a rayos, no quería su bolso morral del trabajo empapado por la ira mascotil.

Apagó el estéreo quien reproducía la "hora del recuerdo" con _Morning Glory_ de _Oasis_ en la misma, no podía conducir ni prestarle atención al tráfico si la música sonaba. Debía ser rápido, poseer reflejos aún más veloces y llegar a esa casa antes que fuera demasiado tarde. No se dio cuenta pero temblaban sus parpados como también manos aferradas al volante negro, aceleró cuando no veía a nadie en la calle y hasta pasó semáforos cuando se encontraba solo.

Llegó en cuestión de diez minutos en un camino el cual ocupaba entre veinte a treinta. Si llegaba una multa por exceso de velocidad o no respetar las luces podría pasársela por el culo un par de veces, su amiga/capricho amoroso importaba más. Si: podría haber matado a alguien por conducir como un animal, pero no vio gente ponerse frente a su auto ni tampoco haber conducido por la acera…

Bajó a trompicones corriendo a continuación en dirección a la puerta, presionando en el acto el botón para activar el cierre centralizado; no llevaba una chaqueta y fuera estaba muy fresco como para andar con un chaleco fino rojo de algodón. Golpeó con puño cerrado la puerta, intentando girar la manilla un par de veces sin éxito. Volvió a golpear ahora gritando su nombre, probablemente alertando a medio vecindario con su terror. Logró hacer salir a un muchacho joven, probablemente la misma edad que él y cabello castaño, quien empuñaba un control remoto al tiempo en donde preguntaba quién era o qué hacía allí.

Chelsea gritó sobre estar cerrada desde dentro y no poder acercarse a abrirla. Lloraba, mucho. Dolía su pecho. Ahora se disponía a derribar la puerta sin importarle si lastimaba su cuerpo o no; gritó al muchacho entrometido que la castaña estaba en apuros, seguramente necesitando atención medica. Evaluó rápidamente a su rival abiótico quien se abría hacia dentro, una en su haber. ¿Madera? Solida, debería aplicar una fuerza media. El cerrojo se veía como el punto débil, bajo el picaporte iría dirigido el golpe. Una, dos respiraciones, levantó su pierna buena (intentando hacer reaccionar una vez su pierna dañada) procurando dar con el tacón contra la madera; intentó dos veces hasta ver cómo esta se separaba y golpeando contra la pared bruscamente.

Entró como un rayo gritando su nombre a voz en cuello. Oyó llanto humano junto con gemidos perrunos en la cocina, al entrar casi muere al ver la terrible imagen.

Los perros rodeaban a la dueña quien yacía en el piso, la chica poseía un charco con sangre junto con líquido a determinar; trozos de vidrio se esparcían por doquier y algunos parecían incrustados en su cuerpo. Intentaba mover su rostro para comprobar quién llegó a rescatarla aunque volvía la cabeza hacia el otro lado, el rubio supuso un terrible dolor por toda la extensión física. Chelsea intentó levantar un brazo hacia arriba deteniéndolo a la mitad, bajó su movimiento a la posición anterior ahogando la tos. Apartó los cristales para arrodillarse a su lado.

Por delante parecía bien, un poco mojada al absorber lo derramado, las partes heridas conformaban los brazos; por la cantidad de sangre derramada podía estar peor. Contempló en derredor intentando comprender la situación un poco mejor, la manta medio colgada de la silla, su teléfono en otro extremo y lo que parecían mascotas muy nerviosas a su alrededor. La perra Bóxer miraba fijamente al muchacho intimidándolo un poco, cuando intentó mover su extremidad la castaña lanzó un gemido doloroso logrando una advertencia por el can con un gruñido profundo y gutural. La calmó diciéndole que estaba allí para ayudar y no para lastimar a su dueña.

Si la mascota entendió o no realmente no tenía idea pero pareció surgir efecto, viéndola distender un poco su lenguaje corporal agresivo para pasar a estar atenta con la vista clavada en la joven.

—Carajo… ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó limpiando su mano derecha, la cual poseía un anillo con una perla en el centro sobre el dedo mayor—. ¿Dónde más estás herida?

—Me asuste… Alguien golpeaba la puerta muy fuerte y me entró pánico. No sé quién o qué quería. Puede ser mi espalda, la pierna derecha no puedo usarla. Duele como un balazo.

«Pierna y espalda. Habrá que sumar la cabeza si esta está sobre alguna astilla o algo así.» Se trababan algunas palabras a la hora de salir. ¿Estuvo bebiendo antes del accidente?

— ¿Estos vidrios?

—Iba a volcar unos tragos en el fregadero, quería sentirme bien. Al escuchar los golpes se me cayeron y luego me resbalé cuando venía por el revólver.

«Quería sentirse bien.»

—Voy a intentar alzarte así dejas de estar sobre cristales. —Sería mejor hacerlo despacio ya que si no podía moverse bien algún intento mal ejecutado lastimaría más—. Tenme paciencia.

No respondió debido a no sentirse lo suficientemente entera como para hacerlo, en su cabeza la voz socarrona terminó con un "toda la que quieras, campeón. Los vidrios me hacen cosquillas, ni los siento." Ethan pasó su brazo izquierdo debajo de la nuca, intentando sentarla un poco hasta conseguir llegar a sus rodillas. En un momento determinado la chica soltó un alarido horrible lo cual lo devolvió al principio; justo cuando intentaba levantar las rodillas para hacerlo a la inversa apareció el mismo vecino entrometido a trompicones por el living gritando el nombre femenino. Otra voz más dulce se alzó al fondo, los encontró en la cocina cuando dejó su cuerpo quieto.

Tyler casi se infarta del susto al verla, Elizabeth no se quedó atrás portando el maletín de herramientas negro con tapa amarilla en su zurda. A tono imperativo le dijo de soltarla, dejarla quieta y apartarse, debían evaluar todos los daños posibles _para luego_ moverla. El rubio obedeció siendo llevado a un aparte no muy lejos por el vecino castaño junto con orbes azuladas. Se presentó rápidamente para pasar a las preguntas importantes: cómo demonios supo que algo pasó, agregando sobre si le dijo qué había sucedido. Informó debidamente lo más honesto que pudo ya que solo conocía las palabras dichas por su amiga.

El de ojos azulados no sabía qué decir ni hacer. La cosa estaba muy jodida y su deber era llamar inmediatamente a los padres. Una lesión física significativa requería ser informada para mantenerlos al tanto. Emily… Mierda, no respondería muy bien. Seguramente se aproximaría a la residencia con sed de sangre por no haber sabido evitarlo. Menos a las diez de la noche un sábado.

Ethan volvió donde Chelsea estaba siendo examinada por la mujer, quien se colocó guantes de látex color violáceo y con una pinza en la mano extraía del brazo derecho varios cristales, después de cortar con tijeras especiales el suéter crema. Se mareó un poco al ver un cuadrado algo deforme salir cubierto con sangre, hizo algunas preguntas sobre el estado recibiendo respuestas escuetas. Dejó a la mujer trabajar tranquila para volver con Tyler. Este se comunicó con la casa familiar a unas cuantas calles de distancia anunciando su ida inmediata apenas Parker terminara con su actividad anterior, el de ojos verdes lamentó un poco la situación familiar tan compleja pensando en su propio núcleo e intentando dilucidar qué reacción tendrían sus progenitores.

No deseaba continuar imaginando el estado histérico de su madre. Marion solía elevar los asuntos desmedidamente.

Quien era vecino fue a intercambiar algunas palabras sobre lo sucedido para obtener más detalles, volviendo al cabo de unos minutos hacia él para pedirle si podía ayudarlo a observar fuera. Fueron armados con las linternas de los celulares, detenidamente analizando toda la extensión externa en búsqueda de pistas. Cerca de la pared donde primero se oyeron los golpes se extendió Ethan y su otro ayudante fue directo por la puerta principal. En el área se encontraba el cubo de basura externo color verde oscuro, con dos ruedas enormes en la parte trasera junto con la tapa gigantesca accionada por un pedal en la base. Minuciosamente iluminó y se cercioró de recorrer todo centímetro posible, encontrando lo que parecía ser una huella en la parte superior como también un ligero roce con algo por la zona lateral izquierda.

Lo último podía ser efecto del uso por parte del servicio municipal, lo primero dejaba dudas en su mente.

Alrededor había varias huellas sin embargo estas no coincidían con la suela proveniente de su calzado, el cual formaba círculos debido a las líneas formando figuras en la misma. Suerte llevaba el calzado viejo… Las restantes parecían ser de un zapato o bota estilo policía, con suela propicia para un alto agarre al correr o moverse por terrenos escabrosos. Las dentadas propias recorrían desde el cubo hasta la entrada por donde vino, comenzó a formular cuestionamientos sobre cómo realmente llegaron hasta allí sin marcarlas anteriormente. ¿Habrían esperado pacientemente en el techo? La ruta hacia el patio trasero en esa posición se encontraba bloqueada por una valla algo alta de madera barnizada, con una puerta cerrada desde dentro con un candado grueso.

Informó sobre los descubrimientos a la otra parte quien se desvió un poco y miraba por entre unos arbustos descuidados lo que parecía una colilla. Chelsea podría fumar pero detestaba arrojar los residuos viciosos a cualquier lado, la joven siempre recalcaba sobre su idea de cuidar el planeta arrojando todo a la basura separado según su origen o material. Se arrodillaron cerca obteniendo una vista más clara; el residuo no formaba parte de la colección personal siendo este el filtro de otra marca un poco más barata, lamentablemente no les serviría para un análisis sobre restos salivares ya que quien lo consumió arrojó el pequeño trozo completamente blanco.

«Quien o quienes estuvieron en este lugar esperaron sobre el tejado y escondidos entre arbustos. Sin descontar sobre un fumador quien prefería otro filtro usando uno propio o consumiéndolo solo.»

Él fue fumador en cierta época, no recordaba a nadie conocido suyo el cual haya consumido tabaco y haya desechado esa parte. Además los cigarrillos ahora no eran exactamente iguales a los fumados por su abuelo, hace ya más de sesenta años. Las cosas cambiaban, las formulas evolucionaban como también las técnicas para lograr un disfrute mucho mayor. Estaba por inspeccionar el patio trasero cuando un par de luces se direccionaron hacia ellos y luego doblar, subiendo por la rampa personal para finalmente cesar el motor. Emily salió disparada hacia el interior desencajada, con ropa muy vieja en su haber junto con el cabello recogido en una coleta a medio anudar. Parker fue detrás con la misma desesperación.

Castaño y rubio soltaron un sonoro suspiro para seguir su marcha, Ethan fue el último en ingresar intentando cerrar la puerta tras de sí, recordando cómo destrozó la puerta y la cerradura. Debía al menos un par de dólares al futuro arreglo. ¿Importaba eso ahora?

En vez ser una ayuda grata o bienvenida para la enfermera Emily estaba causando un jaleo mayor vociferando cómo hacer otro trabajo, Parker apartó a su pareja hacia la sala procurando evitar un ataque nervioso en la pobre mujer. ¿Quién no estaría así? Su hija corrió peligro (o corría) por lo cual estaba más que permitido estar al borde de un ataque. El hombre cogió su rostro con las manos logrando centrar la vista en la suya, repitiendo en voz baja cómo saldría la situación al igual que la resolución como familia a tomar. Sintió en un momento determinado cierto malestar hacia su persona, probablemente por estar mirando como poste como un hombre calmaba a su mujer.

Fue a la cocina antes de ser observado con cierto recelo.

Al ingresar ambos brazos fueron vendados con blancas tiras esterilizadas, poco a poco se cubrían de sangre. « ¿Tardará mucho rato en hacer efecto el virus?» No mucho, salvo si eran muy profundas cosa que probablemente sería así. Tyler ayudaba a Elizabeth a colocar sobre su costado izquierdo el cuerpo juvenil, la espalda obligó a una corriente eléctrica descender por su cuerpo como si hubiera visto la peor imagen en siglos. Al menos diez cristales se incrustaron en ella, el muslo derecho se llevó la peor parte con uno enorme sobresaliendo atrozmente; ¿habría causado mucho daño? Por las lecciones en práctica brindadas por su hermana cuando comenzaba a estudiar anatomía tres cosas fundamentales _no_ podían ser dañadas en la pierna: nervio isquiático y la arteria junto con la vena femoral.

Honesto consigo mismo no lograba visualizar en su cabeza el afiche con los dibujos hechos por otros compañeros, rezaba para no oír pésimas noticias.

Lizzie soltó un suspiro exhausto al comenzar rápidamente con la mayor área afectada mientras maldecía en voz baja por la pierna, orando también por no encontrar las principales vías sanguíneas siquiera rozadas o el nervio destrozado. Movía el pie cuando extraía los fragmentos en la zona lumbar por el dolor disparado hacia la columna, cerebro, volviendo por el mismo canal hasta situarse donde los fragmentos, una buena señal. Apenas un roce podría dejarle inmóvil la extremidad. Por ahora lograba apañárselas. Igualmente llevarían a la joven al hospital aprobado por el gobierno para casos especiales como los ella, su madre y el amigo chismoso.

Ethan perdió el color al ver cómo limpiaban la zona, justo fue vislumbrado por la enfermera quien pasó un poco de solución por la herida para luego cubrirla con gasa.

—Si vas a desmayarte lo único que pido es que te quedes cerca de una pared, si te caes al menos no te golpearás la cabeza y no tendré que lidiar con mas heridos —dijo esta en tono serio.

—Disculpa. —se acercó a una pared fuera de la estancia por si se le ocurría desvanecerse. Salió para mejor.

Emily, ya más calmada y centrada en lo que debía hacer o decir, pidió su atención cuando sus fuerzas volvieron al cuerpo. Obedeció a la mujer quien miraba fijamente al caballero contemplando su móvil. Se la veía cansada sin su pulcritud a la hora de presentarse en público y cubrir sus imperfecciones faciales con maquillaje; también pudo apreciar incipientes arrugas sobre la línea de los ojos como también en el contorno adyacente a los labios, aunque estas no se desarrollarían por unos años más. No recordaba si alguna vez alguien dijo su edad en cercanías suyo pero lucía como si tuviera treinta recién cumplidos.

Su amiga dijo algo sobre él siguiendo los mismos pasos con retraso en el envejecimiento. Igualmente descontando la edad de Chelsea podría predecir que a la edad en la cual su hija nació se veía como si tuviera dieciocho o unos dos años más. «Este es el mundo en el cual vivimos: tenemos virus que retrasan el envejecimiento y gente como mi madre quien compra las cremas especiales súper costosas, que prometen disminuir las arrugas sin resultados.»

—Ethan, me alegra que estés aquí —al decir "me alegra" sonaba exactamente todo lo contrario—, deseo saber cómo te enteraste sobre el incidente.

—Llamó a mi número segundos después de haberse caído, al escuchar los gritos de auxilio no lo dudé y salí pitando.

La rubia parecía analizar la cuestión en conjunto con las heridas en su hija, cuestionando cuanta veracidad había en sus palabras y cómo su descendiente podía llamar a alguien cuando su teléfono apareció lejos de su cuerpo. Ethan detestaba la mirada incrédula como si estuviese fabulándolo todo. En realidad le irritaba la superioridad claramente manifiesta en los ojos celestes.

Quizá le molestara lisa y llanamente la persona llamada Emily.

—No pudo haber marcado tu teléfono.

—Habrá activado el comando de voz —entrometió Parker su palabra comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía; ¿Ahora quien la encontró podría haberla lastimado?—, Chelsea siempre lo hace. Es lo suficientemente perezosa como para abrir la aplicación correspondiente.

Su pareja lo miró pidiéndole en código detenerse mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—Ya, eso es verdad. Pero el otro día ustedes discutieron y el ambiente parecía lo suficientemente tenso como para…

—No —cortó indignado—: soy un hombre, no un animal.

—Emily, _estarías_ pasándote un poco —aseveró el castaño aún más cabreado.

—Parker estoy analizando todas las putas posibilidades aquí y ahora. No sé qué carajo la obligó a dejar caer botellas al suelo, resbalarse y tener las heridas que tiene.

— ¡Lo estás acusando de algo horrible!

— ¡Son opciones, Parker!

—Me importan un bledo tus putas opciones o conjeturas, Emily. Te pasas de la raya con alguien quien impidió que tu hija se desangrara ¿y así le estás pagando?

—Haz y di lo que se te de la regalada gana, Parker. —se marchó hacia el patio para intentar calmarse.

Si: estaba ofendido. Dolido también ya que era un hombre, no un macho asqueroso capaz de atormentarla con violencia por poderes. Jamás lo haría, su estomago no estaba programado como para aguantar una puta situación violenta contra alguien del sexo opuesto. ¿Qué no defendió a su mejor amiga cuando su relación anterior fue tormentosa? ¿Destrozó la nariz de su ex pareja cuando ingresaron a su casa y lo encontraron dándole un puñetazo? Quizá el ex novio podía ser posesivo hasta un punto completamente absurdo pero él no: no todos los hombres eran iguales hacia Chelsea. Probablemente tenía miedo por la vida de su hija e intentaba comprenderlo como decía estar haciéndolo, sin embargo no tragaría sus embistes si lo involucraba infringiendo daño a una inocente.

El de orbes oscuros soltó una palabrota para después frotarse la cara indignada contra su propia mujer. Estarían teniendo momentos estresantes en sus vidas otra vez pero nada le daba el derecho a insinuar _eso_. El gobierno podría volver a presionarle con respecto a algunos asuntos, estaría harta; tratar a otros mal para desquitarse no estaba bien.

—Mierda, discúlpala en mi nombre. Puede que esté hasta aquí —señaló con su mano sobre la cabeza— de estrés pero no tiene el menor derecho en hacerte eso.

—Ya está, lo dijo y al menos sé que lo pensó. No tienes porqué disculparte.

—Venga hombre, te acusó de ser violento con Chelsea.

—En fin.

—Ethan: no te estaría pidiendo perdón por ella si no creyera que eres un buen tipo con intenciones buenas. Puede estar algo disgustada por si los dos salen y eso, acusarte así a la ligera está peor que mal.

«Ojalá saliera con Chelsea, así le da un infarto.»

—No, no salimos. Es mi amiga y realmente me llamó. La escuchaba lejana, gritaba para ser entendida. Dijo algo sobre oír golpes en las paredes de fuera y que pasaron a la puerta de entrada, podría haberse asustado lo suficiente como para haber dejado caer lo que tenía en la mano y al girarse por algo para defenderse se cayó.

— ¿Vieron algo?

Relató lo visto en su totalidad dejando al otro caballero más preocupado.

—No me gusta un carajo… ¡Maldita sea!

Rememoró todas las ocasiones donde el asunto comenzaba muy extraño elevando la dificultad hasta extremos insufribles. ¿Su seguridad estaba en riesgo? ¿Tendría relación con el ataque no tan reciente? Si así era ¿Quiénes estaban tras los incidentes? ¿Seguirían hasta qué punto? Tenía miedo por la seguridad a quien quería con el alma. Si algo llegaba a pasarle por culpa de quienes perpetuaron el intento de robo…

—Habrá que informar a la policía sobre esto para que hagan algo. —sentenció el adulto con canas en su cabello.

—La pregunta es cuándo volverán, si es que lo hacen.

—O qué quieren. Dudo si hizo algo contra estos tipos, últimamente la veo centrada en su trabajo cuando tiene buen día.

«Sus padres no lo saben y no seré _yo_ quien diga algo. No voy a involucrarme en eso para que vengan luego a gritarme en cara otras cosas.»

—Es una buena chica.

—Concuerdo, sin embargo si se le mete algo en la cabeza es lo suficientemente terca como para seguir pese a las advertencias.

«Dímelo a mí.»

La conversación se interrumpió un instante debido a algunos mensajes del equipo de laboratorios quien continuaba aterrorizando al castaño, este respondió _todas_ las inquietudes (hasta las más idiotas) debido a que él se estaba haciendo cargo de parte del trabajo correspondiente a su mujer. En los últimos días debió asistir a varios encuentros con el personal gubernamental en compañía del viejo amigo Leon, la Casa Blanca clamaba por quien ayudó a esparcir la vacuna contra el T con los análisis obtenidos en otras regiones. El trabajo en conjunto con esos tipos nunca le cayó precisamente bien, pese a poseer sus ventajas más allá de lo económico. Por su cuenta también prestaba ayuda a varias seccionales sudamericanas respecto a distintos temas, una vez retirado del trabajo de campo. Su trabajo sin dudas era reconfortante cuando todo salía a la perfección, después podía ser un jodido infierno dispuesto a exprimirte los testículos hasta con las cosas más nimias.

—Pese a que Emily deba estar molesta contigo, creo en realidad que está agradecida. Le cuesta aceptar ciertas decisiones de Chelsea pero poco a poco aprende a aceptarlo. En dos días hasta puede disculparse contigo.

—Chelsea es adulto y no necesito sus disculpas.

«En realidad podría hacerme un ensayo de cien hojas diciendo lo buen hombre que soy, lo adorable con las mujeres y como ella está completamente errada. Sumando un final donde me entrega al menos diez mil grandes en compensación por lastimar mis emociones. »

—Por supuesto, pero si estuviste toda la vida intentando protegerla contra todo mal no importa cuántos años tenga encima, siempre la va a ver como una bebé pequeña. Probablemente lo entiendas cuando seas padre.

«En fin, parece mi propio padre hablando. Tampoco necesito que me recuerden el "paso del reloj biológico" otra vez.»

Recibió una orden de presentarse en la cocina, al ingresar la enfermera pidió amablemente que ayudara a Tyler a llevar a la herida directo a su cama para mejorar descansando un buen rato. Chelsea se encontraba vendada por su espalda, brazos y pierna, con el tiempo las curas se fueron empapando con la sangre aún saliendo por los orificios de entrada, sin embargo estos se cerrarían tarde o temprano. Mareada por la borrachera balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, a veces se discernía una queja sobre el dolor en el cuerpo. Cogió a la joven desde debajo de los brazos alzándola con fuerza (sin dudas debería recurrir a un gimnasio pronto porque estaba constando levantar a alguien delgado) llevándola bajo supervisión a su habitación. La depositaron sobre la cama, al otro lado corrieron las sabanas donde descansaría y la castaña rodó sobre sí misma para quedar lista a dormir.

Emily apareció entonces con una cubeta semi transparente de plástico verdoso junto con una botella de agua, un vaso y las píldoras a tomar la mañana siguiente. Arropó a su hija luego de apartar a las tres personas, sentándose a su lado para terminar acariciando su cabello enmarañado. La almohada absorbió algo de la mezcla en su cabello, podría lavarse otro día si era necesario. Chelsea tardó unos minutos en caer rendida al sueño, indicándolo con una respiración rítmica y pausada. Madre quedó mirando a su hija conciliar el sueño con un nudo en la garganta y muchos cuestionamientos. Sin duda alguna inspeccionaba constantemente en qué trabajaba o con quienes, metía mano si la cosa se complicaba tan solo por ayudarle; esta ocasión no entendía nada en absoluto, no comprendía cómo _algo_ podría haberse escapado a su control de forma imperceptible.

Si alguien buscaba a su niña sin habérselo hecho saber debía estar más alerta que cualquier gato convencional. Una mamá osa defiende a sus oseznos bajo la circunstancia que fuera, más si la sangre dentro del descendiente significaba mucho más que un simple 0+.

Esa misma razón le dictaba la urgencia respecto a alguna persona cercana para quedarse con Chelsea durante la noche. Así lesionada no podría defenderse ante un eventual ataque o si decidían volver a meterse con la salud psicológica. El último en llegar fue Parker, quien acarició dulcemente la nuca de Chelsea para luego compartir unas palabras con Lizzie acerca de la profundidad en cada herida. Carraspeó con la garganta cuando los vio cesar la charla tratando de obtener la atención en su totalidad.

—Esta vez tengo que pedirles algo con toda seriedad posible gracias a este nuevo incidente —comenzó con su mano aún reposando sobre la espalda juvenil—, Chelsea es obvio que no puede quedarse sola. Seguro se figuran "¿Y por qué no se queda ella?". La respuesta es sencilla: tengo una junta en Canadá y mañana sale mi vuelo. Parker me acompaña si les interesa agregar.

—Me encantaría quedarme con ella pero esta noche no puedo, mañana entro al trabajo bien temprano para suplantar a una compañera en vacaciones —dijo Elizabeth desprendiéndose de los guantes.

Miró a la pareja.

— ¿Tyler?

—Tengo trabajo para resolver. Los reclutas me están matando.

Dentro de Emily se preguntaba si todo el mundo dejaba el trabajo para el fin de semana así no se quedaban con su hija. Ella tampoco podía porque se iría a Canadá a una reunión la cual duraría una semana a representación del gobierno, al encontrarse con una compañía acusada por generar ciertos componentes a otras farmacéuticas sin avisar a los organismos reguladores. El caso tenía feos tintes por lo cual su asistencia era indispensable. En su opinión personal no pensaba dejar a ese Winters cerca, aunque no le quedara opción.

Le caía ciertamente fatal…

— ¿Ethan? —soltó su nombre casi entre dientes, el aludido miró su rostro para levantar sus hombros rápidamente indicando su disponibilidad. Tenía suerte por haber sido felicitado.

—No pensaba hacer mucho mañana. Me deshice del trabajo en la semana.

Oficial: no le caía bien la opción de dejar a _su_ hija a su cargo y el rostro indicaba eso junto con otras cosas. El hombre fuerte con brazos musculosos le miró fijamente soltando una respiración molesta para con Emily. La rubia desvió sus ojos directo a la hija durmiente, mordió su labio inferior pensando en dejarlo estar por esa única ocasión. Esperaba que Chelsea se despertara durante la noche tan solo para molestarlo a su nombre.

—Bueno, está bien. —Desvió sus ojos directo a los orbes verdes—. Tiene que beber agua al despertar, mucha. Desayunar cosas livianas previamente cocidas, tomarse esos tres frascos después de comer y si puedes convéncela para moverse un poco. Necesita reponerse física como mentalmente, tanto esté cerca o no. Me avisarás por mensaje cualquier inconveniente o cambio en su situación general, si comienza a tener fiebre llámanos urgente que vendremos sea la hora que sea.

Al rubio casi se le escapa un "sí, mi general" pero se contuvo lo suficiente como para no hacer el ridículo frente a los demás. Los otros tres presentes veían a las claras la reticencia dentro de Emily como para dejar a Winters quedarse; pese a habérselo dicho unas seis veces, la madre parecía no entender las palabras defensoras de Tyler sobre cómo llegó junto con la actitud tomada a la hora de ingresar.

—Nuestro vuelo despega a las diez cincuenta, Ethan —soltó Parker al otro lado—. Podremos atrasarnos un poco por venir, no te cortes.

—Lo haré, no se preocupen. —dirigió sus palabras directo al caballero castaño, quien asintió enérgicamente para luego coger dulcemente el brazo tenso a su esposa.

—Digo lo mismo —dijo Tyler—, estaré aquí pase lo que pase.

—Gracias.

Bueno… al menos sería niñera de alguien a quien sí le gustaría cuidar pasara lo que pasase. Emily salió rápidamente de la habitación con rostro aún más indignada por haberse dirigido a Parker, el resto le imitó al tiempo en donde Lizzie chequeaba una última vez a su paciente para luego besar su cabeza y dejarle descansar. Esperó pacientemente en el living al resto alistarse para salir, asegurándole a Parker en el proceso sobre llamar a un cerrajero apenas elevara el sol. Este comprendió perfectamente todo dándole una palmada en su hombro izquierdo, sonriéndole levemente ante su mujer. La rubia podría haber hecho un escándalo aunque se reservaba las fuerzas para advertirle un par de cosas.

Tyler saludó a todo el mundo cargando el equipo médico, siendo imitado por su prometida quien abrazó unos segundos a la mujer ojos celestes intentando infundirle un poco de calma. Chelsea pasaría bien todo lo acontecido, no necesitaba estar carcomiéndose la cabeza a varios kilómetros de distancia. El castaño saludó cordialmente al muchacho para salir a arrancar el coche, quedando Emily frente a él con su pomposidad a ojos de Ethan.

—Te lo advierto, _querido_ : le llega a pasar algo a esa chica y no voy a descansar hasta encontrarte y hacerte pagar en la forma más dolorosa posible.

Lo pinchó con su dedo índice izquierdo con un anillo dorado en el pecho, uñas con el estilo francés en punta en blanco. Pese a ser unos cuantos centímetros más baja no se amedrentaba al poner una posición tensada su cuerpo como también irradiar odio por los ojos. ¿Quién se creía que era? Ethan no sabía si reírse por ese intento patético por demostrarse valiente como para enfrentarse a alguien con un metro ochenta, o sentir lástima por la madre traumada.

Al rubio le faltaba mucha data sobre la señora Vickers.

—Soy medio responsable, gracias por la confianza.

Sacó aún más a la mujer de sus casillas.

—No te pases de listo, amigo. Sé demasiado sobre tu familia como para que te me quieras pasar en gracioso.

— ¿Estás amenazándome? —inaudito, pasmoso, inconcebible, desagradable, indignante—. Escúchame bien, _**querida**_ : Solo porque me hayas salvado la puta vida no te hace más importante o temible. Fíjate bien como tratas a las personas porque no me sorprende el resentimiento que tiene tu hija en tu contra.

Insultada como dolida gruñó audiblemente para darse media vuelta y salir disparada al auto; cerró con un portazo para gritarle a su pareja que pusiera en movimiento el puto cacharro, saliendo de la subida privada rápidamente.

Ese Winters… ¿Cómo sabía?

* * *

Al marcharse todos Ethan decidió correr un sofá delante de la puerta rota para evitar ingresos indeseados, programó la alarma no sin antes consultar sobre el código (confiaba sobre el hecho futuro de ser cambiado) y rezó cualquier cantidad de cosas sin sentido para tener una noche tranquila. Tyler dejó su número en un papel sobre la mesa de la cocina, una vez agendado en su móvil se dispuso a limpiar un poco el suelo con parsimonia. Fregó varias veces la sangre seca, pisoteó otros rincones más donde no se esperaba tener restos alcohólicos y dejó salir a los perros fuera mientras pululaba por la casa sin saber qué hacer. ¿Ordenaba los platos usados en la cena? ¿Miraba algo en la tele? ¿Usaba su móvil para perder el tiempo?

Chelsea dormía profundamente boca abajo con su rostro cerca del borde y un poco en caída por si necesitaba vomitar al despertarse, estaría bien por un rato sin embargo debía permanecer alerta ante cualquier molestia o movimiento inoportuno. Su pierna todavía estaba muy sensible al movimiento por lo cual era su máxima prioridad evitar que se levantara hasta la mañana siguiente.

Guardó platos (no sin antes volverse loco al no tener idea donde iba cada cosa) con la tele encendida sin sonido, replicó algunos mensajes más deseando buenas noches y se quedó sin hacer nada otra vez. «A pasear otra vez por la casa.» se dijo poniendo las piernas en actividad.

Recorrió la habitación funcionando como depósitos maravillándose por la clase de lienzos pintados, pese a encontrar el mismo rostro una y otra vez retratado. «O sea yo adoro ciertos personajes pero esto me parece una exageración. ¡Enserio!» No podía juzgar al artista: no todos tenían el mismo concepto de musa. Encontró en una estantería no muy alta en la pared frente a la entrada varios cuadernos gastados por el uso, en los cuales había muchos bocetos u obras terminadas. La portada de uno en particular (con un bello dibujo de un hombre besando a una niña pegado en la misma) llamó su atención, disponiéndose a abrirlo para husmear un poco; las caricaturas representaban siempre al mismo hombre haciendo distintas acciones: comiendo, leyendo el diario, frente a un escritorio con rostro aburrido por lo mostrado en la pantalla, cogiendo la mano de una mujer rubia en un día otoñal, finalmente llegando a uno en donde había una foto depositada allí.

La cogió sin pensar mucho.

En la misma se retrataba al antes retratado con un bebé recién nacido en brazos, detrás de este una cortina hospitalaria abierta dejando entrar sol a raudales por la abertura. El caballero llevaba ropa casual: camiseta blanca junto con unos pantalones vaqueros celestes, reloj bastante importante en su muñeca derecha. Brazos musculosos producto de intenso ejercicio militar con un cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás, ojos oscuros posados sobre quien era su descendiente. La criatura se encontraba envuelta en una manta rosada con ositos en la misma, cabeza cubierta con un gorro fino rosado y sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados. Estos últimos hinchados por salir recientemente del útero materno en misma similitud con las mejillas rosadas. Lo que más llamó su atención fue la paz retratada en ambos rostros, nadie sonreía ni creía ser necesario.

Paz, calidez, amor incondicional. Sintió algo a sus espaldas, como una presencia humana; volteó creyendo encontrar a Chelsea a sus espaldas, nadie parado debajo del umbral. «Okey…»

Retratada en la página del cuaderno con el estilo característico de Chelsea, se le pasaron cientos de cosas en la cabeza al momento de voltear y leer la leyenda escrita. _El mejor papá del mundo, el día donde nació la mejor hija del mundo. Diez de septiembre, 1998._ Ahora ya sabía su cumpleaños (si es que realmente era esa la fecha en la cual nació). «Mierda, las implicancias en esta foto son enormes y yo mirando cual vecina metiche.» ¡Eh! ¡Estaba aburrido! Sintió ciertamente un escalofrió al comprender quién era el personaje retratado en la fotografía, lo instó a dejar eso en su lugar e irse hacia otro lado pese a ser una foto muy bonita.

Dejó todo en su lugar creyendo firmemente ver un estilo caricaturesco con líneas gráciles, ojos femeninos agradables en forma de gotas y un buen manejo a la hora de colorearlos. Dejó entrar a las mascotas mirando luego cada comedero, llenando los tres con un poco de balanceado encontrado bajo la mesada. Al volver al living apagando el televisor comenzó a cuestionarse cómo fue tratado por la madre y la confianza depositada en él por parte de Parker. Lo amenazó, se creyó con el tupé de intimidarlo cuando él salvó una vida. «Soy un héroe que merece un desfile en la avenida principal. Y encima trabajé sin esperar nada a cambio. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si justo Parker entraba y la oía hablarme así?» Le caía muy bien el hombretón con su misma altura, él sí tenía su aprecio ganado.

Ahora sincerándose un poco: ¿Cómo se sentía al verla así? Igual a un pedazo de mierda mojado por la lluvia; disuelta su alma al sentir la piel tibia a fría en sus dedos. Madre santa… ¿Se habría desangrado de no haber llegado a tiempo? Perderla hubiera sido terrible, peor si estaba en sus brazos. «Pero está bien ahora, duerme tranquila auto reparando sus heridas y probablemente en la mañana sea otra la historia.» Un punto a favor por suerte, debería dejar de ser tan pesimista o negativo. Pensamientos hacia abajo solo traían desdicha.

Fue directo a la habitación para comprobar su estado y al llegar vio que intentaba incorporarse con rostro asqueado, se acercó veloz impidiéndole el accionar preguntando si necesitaba algo en particular. La respuesta lo dejó todo en claro: vomitar. Cogió la cubeta plástica mientras ella se arrastraba un poco hacia el borde, recogió su cabello formando una coleta con sus manos masculinas para luego apartar la cara cuando las arcadas se hicieron presentes. Obviamente trató por todos los cielos no vomitar él también, la chica potó bastante finalizando con un suspiro largo y chasqueando su lengua al sentir el pésimo sabor. Adultos previsores colocaron una botella pequeña anaranjada con tapa especial para deporte, se la tendió al entender esa sensación repleta de ardor en su paladar, la castaña enjuagó su boca un par de veces para luego echarse a dormir nuevamente.

La cubrió con las sabanas hasta casi la nuca prestando especial atención cómo tenía la cabeza o si corría riesgo de ahogarse con su propio vomito mientras dormía. La cosa parecía normal, Chelsea podría no volver a vomitar hasta la mañana o no hacerlo más. Además: tampoco era un bebé pequeño y frágil.

Cumplida su parte del trabajo envió un mensaje a la mujer relatando todo hasta ese preciso momento y esperando no encontrarse frente a un cambio de condiciones. Se sentó con la espalda sobre el espejo frio del ropero incorporado en la pared, puertas corredizas blancas contrastando enormemente con las paredes rojas carmesí. Por suerte la lámpara con luz cálida poseía una pantalla bastante opaca la cual otorgaba una iluminación suave sobre todo cuerpo allí colocado, incluyendo su cuerpo biológico bastante exhausto. Rodillas hacia arriba, entretuvo su persona con varias cosas: videos online, videos en YouTube, redes sociales, juegos casuales como también revisar diez veces su cuenta bancaria por si los gastos ese mes se pasaban de la raya. Suerte para él ya que fue lo suficientemente precavido como para no hacer compras gigantescas, tal como los momentos en donde debió equipar su departamento.

No debía dormirse, su deber consistía en permanecer despierto varias horas en vigilia por si su amiga sufría o lo que fuera. Esta dormía a pierna suelta, ocasionalmente soltando un ronquido corto para luego cambiar la posición en la cual descansaba. Dichosa Chelsea podía estar sobre una superficie cómoda, a él pasada la hora en la misma posición comenzó a sentir hormigueo en las piernas como también entumecimiento en su culo. Levantado, fue hasta la cocina para comprobar si el Gatorade de manzana estaba enfriándose en la nevera o si poseía en su poder algún analgésico sumándole un antiácido para contrarrestar los efectos post borrachera.

Lo primero estaba a la orden del día, lo otro no se hallaba por ningún lugar por lo que debió inmiscuirse en su botiquín, encontrando una cantidad grande con medicamentos prescritos a su nombre, todos en sus respectivos frascos anaranjados. La mitad no tenía idea para qué servían, otros si ya que él también los utilizaba como parte del tratamiento para mantener "contento" al virus, los otros… Si, antidepresivos. No pensó más allá (al menos intentó no hacerlo) una vez encontrado lo buscado. Depositó todo en la mesa de la cocina en conjunto con un vaso transparente con lunares hechos dentro del vidrio, volvió a su puesto de vigía intentando no pensar si en cualquier instante comenzaba a tener hambre.

Pasó del suelo a la cama a los pies de Chelsea, luego sentado en el suelo usando el lado donde descansaba su amiga como respaldo; recostado sobre la dura superficie de madera a sus pies. A eso de las tres ya no podía mantenerse sin estar cabeceando intentando caer rendido a Morfeo, cogió prestado el cargador para móvil dejándolo sobre la mesa de noche (cerró la botella una infinidad de veces por si esta caía y se derramaba sobre el costoso aparato) e intentando dormirse en posición fetal mirando directamente al cuerpo femenino, quien volvía a soltar un ronquido cambiando su posición a continuación.

Durmió mal, lo bastante incomodo como para tener un dolor horrendo en el cuello y una pierna dormida por la mala circulación, también gracias a los pensamientos sobre si algo pasaba con ella mientras estaba inconsciente.

No pasaría nada pero uno nunca sabe…

* * *

 **En un apartado distinto, quisiera agregar como nota de humor algo respecto al encuentro de Ethan con la foto. Ahí va:**

"— **Deja las cosas donde estaban, puto chismoso de mierda —dijo Brad ingresando en la estancia, logrando que su presencia fuera advertida por el caballero en cuestión. No podría verlo pero sí darle escalofríos al posar un dedo en su espalda—. ¿Qué tus padres no te enseñaron a no hurgar en cosas ajenas?**

— **Ya déjalo tranquilo, hombre. Ni siquiera te ve —quien iba a ser padrino de la adulto durmiente se cruzó de brazos, rostro serio con brazos cruzados frente al pecho recostado sobre la pared de la puerta—. Todavía que quiere a tu hija y lo tratas así…**

— **Corrección: se masturba pensando en ella. —Cece se limaba sus uñas fantasmales tratando de contener la risa. Brad enfureció seis veces más. Joseph exhaló un suspiro creyendo que la mujer robó sus pensamientos."**

 **Listo, lo hice. Juro por Dios que me imaginaba esta escena mientras relataba al señor Winters mirando el libro. ¡Tengan unas buenas noches/días/tardes!**


	18. Capitulo 18

Brad inició un proyecto al enterarse las buenas noticias sobre Emily gestando, una actividad tan interesante que hasta sus compañeros de trabajo pedían si podía terminarlo "lo más rápido posible". Nadie lo culpaba porque estaba extasiado, tanto terror pasado previamente con las otras ocasiones ahora no podía evitar mostrarse constantemente buen humorado. La rubia intentaba por todos los medios una reserva casi estricta sobre su gestación pero el marido parecía tener un letrero luminoso, apuntando directo a su abdomen, diciendo "¡voy a ser padre, hijos de puta!". ¿Quién no estaba emocionado por una de las dos mujeres del equipo en estado? Joseph también parecía un niño solo en una dulcería aunque conocía demasiado bien a su mejor amiga como para esconder las ansias un poco mejor, no quería a la rubia pateándole los huevos por no haber escondido su felicidad; Brad, fiel compañero hasta que un divorcio o la muerte los separara ignoraba todo con la nueva cámara de video.

El tiempo pasó, el invierno duro quedó atrás y la primavera benevolente besó las cabezas a todos. Chelsea tendría alrededor de cinco meses gestándose en la matriz materna y no sabría descifrar las buenas nuevas respecto a su persona, Brad creía que sí al hablarle todas las noches antes de dormirse. Si la niña pudiese haber expresado opinión alguna o algo, según su madre, le hubiera pedido al padre un poco de calma. Emily al menos expresaba eso antes de arroparse a sí misma e intentar no ahogarse por la presión a los pulmones generado por su abdomen.

La gestante estaba sintiendo cierto agobio por parte paterna en especial cuando a trabajo se cerniera, o salidas con amigos a tomar una soda o Ginger Ale a un bar... O pintarse las uñas en un salón, cortarse el pelo un poco, ir por un helado y hasta ir a por Sherry cuando sus padres pedían si podían acogerla un fin de semana (cosa que sucedía a menudo) a la escuela. El turno en el equipo variaba de persona a persona, a veces podía salir junto con Joseph y Forest quienes le escoltaban hasta la parada adecuada del metro, paraban los empujones cuando estaba demasiado lleno con sus cuerpos, repelían a cualquier imbécil queriéndose propasar con la bonita rubia. Al castaño solía generársele una acidez importante por verla marchar "sin él" pidiendo por favor llevarla a la casa en coche; los chicos conocían bien a su amiga y aseguraban al hombre todo, volviendo tranquilos en el transporte público charlando como si nada.

Discutían como antes, si, pero Brad controlaba el tono a duras penas porque "Chelsea se puede molestar o incomodarse en la tripa". La futura madre entonces aprovechaba a despacharse con su marido diciéndole "controlador de mierda" y "me va a terminar pasando algo por _tu_ culpa".

El de ojos cafés inclusive compró una cámara filmadora para "documentar" toda la travesía hasta el nacimiento, así poder ver con añoranza a los momentos donde solamente eran dos adultos en una casa. Quien poseía ojos celestes ya prácticamente lo ignoraba o procuraba hacerlo. Filmaba todo: las nauseas, los antojos asquerosos con pepinos cubiertos por mantequilla de maní, cuando vomitaba en el trabajo en un cesto especial puesto por Enrico (padre de dos casi experto en la materia) con doble bolsa, a la hora de almorzar una ensalada gigante por la "acidez" o cuando Joseph hacía chistes con un almohadón traído por Kenneth por sus problemas con la espalda. Hasta Chris Redfield, con sus "temitas" en la relación con la gestante, le daba la razón al decirle a su compañero "creo que deberías bajarle la efervescencia a la espuma".

Cómo no esa noche volvió a coger la filmadora pese a que Emily se sentía algo floja por la presión sanguínea medio baja. A la tarde mientras los chicos entrenaban se desmayó en las gradas teniendo que ser asistida por un golpe leve en la muñeca izquierda, el marido casi se desmaya del susto. El chiste del día fue tener que atender a una embarazada por justa causa y a su marido "lunático" desmayándose porque su esposa perdió la conciencia. El castaño debió aguantarse todo y más esa tarde.

La rubia gustaba por leer todo tipo de enciclopedias buscando un ejercicio mental apropiado que leer todos los días casos de crímenes, eligiendo un hermoso tomo sobre las células eucariotas de aproximadamente setecientas cincuenta paginas. Iba por el primer cuarto gracias a una ávida lectura en la vuelta por el metro acompañada por Joseph y Forest quien descendía dos estaciones antes. Su marido creía que la mujer fue conducida por el castaño hasta la casa, quedaría así hasta mucho tiempo después.

Quien provenía de Delucia encendió la filmadora luego de comprobar cómo iba con la cinta y si debería cambiarla pronto. Las funciones las conocía casi de memoria, bromeando en algunos de los cortes con las funciones especiales a hacer.

—Aquí vemos a la mejor esposa del mundo, llevando a la mejor hija del mundo en su vientre —exclamó Brad emocionado tras la filmadora, todavía no entendía como filmar sin moverse para todos lados; Emily no levantó la cabeza de su libro—. ¡Saluda a la cámara, cielo!

Ya no se podía concentrar cuando su queridísimo marido apuntaba a su cara con ese aparato de mierda; perder el foco en la lectura le crispaba más de lo comprensible por cualquier otro mortal.

—Brad: debe ser la quinta cinta de la semana. Relájate un poco o te demandaré por diez millones.

El castaño no perdió la ilusión al acercar utilizando el zoom directo a la barriga cada vez más notoria. Emily bajó el tomo enorme cubriéndose. Su esposo quitó el acercamiento a la velocidad permitida por las filmadoras disponibles en esos años, medio frustrado.

—Esto es una forma de documentar este increíble viaje para Chelsea cuando sea mayor. No te pongas en malas. Tu hija merece saber cómo era cuando no nació.

—Si hay algo en lo que creo que podré atinarle sería algo así: a tu hija le valdrá un infinito de madres verse dentro de un estomago. ¡Ni siquiera aparece! Solo es mi piel estirándose y cubriéndose con estrías. ¿Puedo volver a lo que estaba haciendo?

Enfocó a la bella cara sin arrugas, líneas sensuales con mentón marcado, mejillas delgadas con pómulos no muy pronunciados, nariz respingada y ojos celestes impresionantes.

—No sabes cómo será. Puede que _sí_ muestre interés sobre querer ver cómo vivíamos antes de tenerla.

—Perfecto. —miró directo al lente con rostro serio—. Chelsea: vivimos como cualquier pareja de trabajadores de mediana clase en el estado de Misuri. Trabajamos en una puta oficina con otras diez personas más y nuestro jefe de policía es un imbécil corrupto. Seguramente pagar tu educación universitaria sea un dolor en el culo y no nos alcance ni para la primera cuota. Tu papá tiene serios problemas con filmar con esa estúpida videocámara nueva —señaló con su zurda directo al dispositivo—, y se gasta lo que podría destinarse para una educación escolar privada. Ah: gracias por exprimir mi vejiga cuando se te da en gana. Muy amable por tu parte. Me las cobraré cuando tengas quince y presentes pareja.

El hombre resopló ante tanta "buena predisposición". Cogió el aparato por debajo enfocándose a sí mismo, esperando aparecer en el centro y no en el costado como la cinta anterior. Rostro joven surcado por arrugas con expresión repleta con un sentimiento de disculpas.

—Lo siento, preciosa. Tu mamá no es la mejor para hablar frente a una cámara. Ella lo achaca a las hormonas...

— ¿No soy la mejor, Brad Vickers? —replicó ofendida, depositando el libro a un costado e impulsándose con ambas extremidades en un puño hacia una posición más "derecha"—. ¿Yo? ¿La mujer más linda que te cruzaste en tu vida? ¿La única a la que le importas más que un pimiento? Me das lastima. Encima que soporto toda tu afición por joderme cuando me siento ligera de la cabeza me tratas así.

La enfocó nuevamente esperando protagonizar una discusión divertida a futuro. Sería grato volver en el tiempo con este plan tan disparatado y reírse en familia.

—La mujer más bella, maravillosa, compasiva, admirable y que no sabe cómo hacer un plato de pasta sin obligarme a llamar a los bomberos.

Emily ahora sí se cruzó de brazos repleta en enojo hacia él. Lo que más detestaba en su marido era la sarta de chistes descalificadores sobre ella por no ser tan amiga con las hornillas. Ser mujer no era ser una excelente chef familiar; en cambio ella era una bióloga experta, militar recibida con honores y alguien quien podría detener una epidemia usando solo su cerebro. O cortar a alguien en la vía pública para realizarle una traqueotomía si sufría un accidente, necesitando esta intervención.

— ¿Vas a decir esos chistecitos de mierda a mi hija? No te olvides que puedo pedir el puto divorcio cuando se me antoje y reclamar la jodida custodia.

—El vocabulario...

—Vocabulario un carajo, Brad. No alimentes a tu familia a base de chistes descalificadores. No nacieron para oírte hablar así de nadie. Tendrás una hija mujer, la cual no tiene la obligación por saber cocinar ya que no tiene que satisfacer a nadie más que ella.

—Y allí tenemos a la típica Emily: enojona quien no se puede aguantar un chistecito.

Apagó la cámara cuando su esposa se levantó con un cojín en la mano y se lo arrojó directo a la cabeza, acertando en su blanco con creces. Tenía razón: jugar en ese plan dañaba a las futuras generaciones irremediablemente, alojando a su hija en el puesto de "si no eres cocinera para tus hijos no sirves como mujer". Brad parecía no entender ni un ápice sobre las advertencias dichas, en cambio le resultaba gracioso hacerla rabiar. Caía sin remedio en sus juegos incómodos pese a siempre intentar alejarse de los mismos. No solo estaba cansada de tener que aguantar sus bromitas sino que tenía los pies hinchados como el triple de tamaño, otra vez necesitaba orinar y le dieron antojos nuevos de comer salchichas recalentadas al microondas con crema... Otra vez.

Levantó su cuerpo como pudo intentando no mosquearse nuevamente por la hinchazón, intentando obviar el sentimiento de querer su cuerpo otra vez para ella; tener "pececillos" moviéndose en su interior podía ser pintoresco, salvo si ese "pececillo" era su hija y deseaba propinarle un puñetazo al estomago cuando comía ocasionándole acidez, o se ponía lo suficientemente activa como para no dejarle dormir a las cuatro treinta de la mañana, mientras Brad dormía como tronco en calzoncillos. A veces deseaba ver a su marido con la futura barrigota en su poder, si se reía al confesarle estar exhausta o con deseos de caer en un "coma" apenas llegaba a su casa.

El caballero volvió a la carga justo al sacar las salchichas todas chamuscadas y olorosas, sentándose en su respectivo lugar bajo las luces blancas en la casa y untándole una buena cucharada al platillo. Un hilo de baba cayó por su comisura izquierda en forma cómica, el castaño preguntó a la gestante si necesitaba un babero. La mujer, ya fuera de sus ataduras propias, lo miró con furia en sus orbes celestes mientras levantaba la mano izquierda y alzaba el dedo medio directo a la cámara.

—Bésame el culo, Brad Vickers —repitió al menos dos veces en las que el aludido hacía un zoom a la cara con leves manchas blancas—. Enserio, búscate una actividad como pegar estampillas o me encargaré que las tengas en la puta cara.

—Ay, mi cielo, no sé qué haría sin tu _hermosa persona_ —afirmó enamoradísimo de su mujer; la rubia cogió la segunda salchicha colocándole el doble en crema. Combinó la asquerosidad en forma alimenticia con un poco de Coca-Cola light porque "la figura tiene que quedarme bien después de parir".

* * *

Ethan despertó a eso de las cinco cuarenta con un dolor espantoso en el cuello sobre el lado derecho, habiendo babeado un poco y teniendo la comisura de dicho lado salpicada por su propia saliva. Chelsea continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente sobre su barriga sin prestarle atención al polizonte en su cama, tan contento de tener los pies bajo las sabanas contra su rostro. Levantó su cuerpo pesado haciendo un enorme esfuerzo al igual que juntando toda la voluntad posible; enderezó su articulación sintiendo el estallido doloroso al cambiar la posición, se dio cuenta lo mucho que extrañaba su almohada especial para el cuello cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo. Era temprano, muchísimo para ser domingo. Durmió al menos dos horas después de haberse levantado a las diez treinta para ordenar; se sentía extenuado habiendo despertado segundos atrás.

Refregó sus ojos varias veces intentando esclarecer sus ideas como también recordándose la razón por la cual estaba allí: debía ser un niñero como la gente, su amiga le necesitaba más que nunca. «Un niñero de una pobre muchacha herida. Muchacha linda, por cierto.» Desvió sus ojos directo a la aludida mentalmente, ésta soltó otro ronquido para seguir plácidamente el sueño. Casi le escupe lo envidioso que se sentía al observarla dormir con tanta paz. Fue directo por su móvil comprobando la carga al ciento por ciento, activó la red inalámbrica de internet recibiendo cuatro escuetas notificaciones.

«Lo único que hice el último tiempo antes de dormir fue revisarlo todo. Bastante con tener cuatro nuevas.» Dos provenientes de Facebook, un mensaje (¿Quién enviaba SMS en el dos mil dieciocho?) para rematarlo con un WhatsApp de su hermana preguntándole hacía ya rato si podía pasar a recoger unos zapatos para su esposo. El SMS provenía de la dictadora suprema, no quería decir nombres debido a las múltiples muertes achacadas al mismo. Tampoco deseaba irse al infierno adjudicándoles motes feos a las personas. En el secundario hicieron ese mismo trabajo en su contra, fue conocido por mucho tiempo como "anguila Winters". Tuvo suerte de no ahuyentar del todo a las féminas, pero su bully particular pareció pegarse aún más.

 _Dime ya el estado de mi hija. No puedo dormir pensando en ella._

¿Se podía culpar a un padre preocupado? No. ¿Podría enviarla al diablo por ser quien era? Si. ¿Lo haría? No tenía los huevos. Detalló exactamente cómo dormía la castaña, colocó su mano en la frente comprobando la inexistencia febril para luego examinar su brazo izquierdo, al cual debió quitar un poco de las vendas comprobando una buena cicatrización. Envió el mensaje intentando decidirse qué hacer ahora, tenía una picazón estomacal achacable al hambre. Fue directo a la cocina (no sin antes activar una llamada mediante su teléfono, llevándose el de Chelsea consigo a la otra habitación a modo de Walkie-Talkie. Se sorprendió al vislumbrar su nombre como "Texas en camisa"), rebuscando por la heladera y formulando en la mente sobre qué podía encontrar. Halló en el fondo un tupper con una carne cubierta con salsa, al abrirlo sus fosas nasales recibieron una oleada preciosa del producto cárnico frio. Le provocó aún más hambre al depositarlo dentro del microondas con puerta negra y darle aproximadamente cinco minutos para lograr un calor uniforme.

Quemaría su paladar por fuera, degustaría el verdadero sabor al alcanzar las profundidades. Fue al baño a echar la meada más importante del día, volvió a mirar estirando su cabeza por el umbral a su amiga, retornó al oír los pitidos agudos informando la detención y la finalización del aparato. Esperado por todas las células en su cuerpo, recibió una humareda importante al abrir la puerta, oía el repiqueteo de los jugos; sus dedos recibieron un shock térmico obligándolo a soltar el recipiente plástico en forma brusca sobre la mesada. Quizá fue demasiado tiempo, seguramente sí; rebuscó hasta dar con el cajón exacto de los cubiertos cogiendo el par. Sazonó con bastante sal y al dar el primer bocado supo el gusto de Chelsea por la comida muy picante.

¿Le picaría el ano al día siguiente? Le sangraría el ano al día siguiente gracias a la diarrea.

Al terminar el tupper bebió al menos un litro y medio de pura agua intentando bajar el dragón asesino. Debió pensar un poco más. La joven continuaba profundamente dormida por lo cual cortó la llamada. Se recostó al final en el sofá planeando el siguiente movimiento a dar cerrando los ojos, dio las seis cuando se quedó profundamente dormido. Pasaron dos horas completas hasta que se despertó sobresaltado al soñar como un hombre lo veía feo mientras yacía sentado cómodamente en el sofá. «Estoy en mi derecho constitucional de acostarme a dormir donde se me plazca.» En el sueño vio cómo ese hombre se le hacía familiar de alguna manera.

Enderezó su cuerpo sentándolo, encarando a la televisión pantalla plana apagada sintiendo un rayo de sol dándole directo en el ojo derecho. Cubrió dicho órgano con su extremidad, virando el otro orbe verdoso en derredor. Seguía en casa de Chelsea, se volvió a quedar dormido en su trabajo. Daba asco como niñero.

Oyó cómo se accionaba el váter en el baño como si fuera un balde helado cayéndole por la cabeza, saltó desesperado corriendo en dirección al sonido. Golpeó varias veces percibiendo el fregadero usarse, Chelsea abrió al finalizar con ojos hinchados y un gesto de pocos amigos.

Estaba dormida como también resacosa, al abrir la puerta no se esperó ver a Ethan allí de pie.

Este tenía las bolsas bajo los ojos aún más que de costumbre, piel pálida y el cabello alborotado.

— ¿Qué mierda? ¿Cómo es que sigues aquí? ¿Te quedaste desahuciado o algo? Busca un puente donde dormir la próxima.

No podía decir que su humor era exactamente lo necesario para despertarse.

— ¡Dios! ¿Por qué te has levantado?

La castaña desvió la vista a un costado creyendo ver a Winters enloquecer.

—Necesitaba orinar, como un ser humano cualquiera... ¿Tú eres marciano que no meas?

— ¿Tu pierna está bien? ¿Te duele la espalda?

Exceso de preocupación obligaban a Chelsea volverse un ser más hostil. Parecía su madre cuando corría por un parque y caía como cualquier crio pequeño. Posó su zurda sobre su abdomen obligándolo a correrse, cojeaba un poco pero podía ir y venir si necesitaba hacerlo. Ethan le siguió casi pegado. Volvió a recostarse en su cama para luego cubrirse hasta el cuello, quedando boca arriba mirando el techo.

—Si mamá, estoy bien —mintió—. ¿Podrías decirme quién dijo de quedarte?

—Tu madre.

Sin duda alguna estaba esperando recibir esa respuesta, más obvio que el sol saliendo por el este y se oculta por el contrario. No emitió respuesta ya que no se sentía lo suficientemente bien como para mantener una conversación mucho más tiempo; la cabeza le estallaba como si fuera el maldito Cuatro de Julio en plena celebración dentro.

— ¿Te traigo algo? ¿Estás bien?

Corrió un poco las capas de tela apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—Oro Nazi y que te largues. Quiero estar sola.

Descolocado era poco, la vio acostarse medio furiosa con él dándole la espalda. La luz diurna se filtraba por las hendijas en el momento donde apagó el velador dejando la habitación en penumbra. No se marcharía hasta no recibir una orden por parte materna para hacerlo, tampoco se sentía bien si se iba así sin más. ¿Qué no le aconsejaron sobre prepararle un desayuno? Debía hacerle comer por las buenas, obligarla parecía exactamente lo contrario a hacer con alguien enfermo. «Si yo estuviera sintiéndome como lo hace ella no me gustaría nada ser presionado para comer. Tengo que ingeniármelas para llevarla a la mesa.»

Consultó su reloj en muñeca izquierda, ocho quince.

«Algo sano como huevos revueltos sin mucho sazonamiento, cereales o incluso avena.» Alimentarla como si fuera un maldito animal domestico no le parecía muy práctico, se le daba bien hacer pancakes o waffles, el tocino dulcemente crujiente como para morirse ahogado en saliva. Si no quería volver a recibir palabras horrendas por parte de Emily debía acatar sus normas.

Encaminó su cuerpo directo a la cocina buscando cualquier comida medio saludable apta para un desayuno. Encontró dos tipos distintos de arroz, fideos importados de Italia (o Chelsea tenía un paladar fino o se los enviaron) junto con galletas dulces, saladas y frituras a más no poder. Bebidas azucaradas, energéticas junto con algunas botellas de jugo de naranja. Un cajón tenía una dotación casi vitalicia de _M &M_ en versión extra grande, atrás un par de cajas con paletas y _Tic Tacs_ anaranjados. Le hizo rememorar sus cajones en la primera casa a donde se trasladó post graduación. Abrió otro encontrando una bolsa con avena, frutos secos y tostadas bajas en grasas en una bolsa plástica; cogió una cacerola mediana donde podían caber al menos tres litros, un tazón grande para ir mezclándolo todo, leche del refrigerador, sal dejada por él sobre la mesada. Volcó todo en el cuenco mediano para volverse maraja rebuscando por una procesadora de alimentos. La encontró al lado de otras ollas, bajo la mesada cercana a la puerta al patio.

Procesó todo hasta encontrar una consistencia apetecible, vertiéndolo en la cacerola de acero inoxidable con algunos condimentos como canela y nuez moscada sin parar de batir. Fuego medio hasta ver como bullía frente a su rostro, también reduciéndose su volumen total. Bien: algo listo para su amiga. Bebida podría ir bien un poco de té con jugo de naranja (¿Esa combinación no daba flojera intestinal? A su intestino delicado al menos le pasaba eso), abrió una alacena superior en búsqueda de las tazas, cogiendo una rosada con una margarita en caricatura sonriente. Tetera eléctrica en mano llenándola con agua, depositó en la base para luego seleccionar el botón óptimo al calor deseado para un reconfortante té. Del refrigerador volvió por la botella medio llena con el correspondiente jugo, echándolo en un vaso transparente con líneas rojas.

Depositó todo sobre el lado cercano a la abertura al living, cogió luego un juego de utensilios disponiéndolos en la superficie dejando el lugar para el plato. Sus oídos captaron el ruido correspondiente a una persona sintiéndose mal en un baño, se acercó para oírla devolver algo de contenido estomacal; inquirió si se encontraba bien para recibir como adorable respuesta un gruñido, volvió a su actividad dominical. Una vez el agua estuvo en su temperatura justa el aparato pitó, derramándolo dentro de la taza. Dejó la misma al lado del jugo, tomó un juego de tés distintos por si no le apetecía el cual iba a seleccionar. Un platito se dispuso bajo el recipiente humeante para no marcar la mesa.

Ahora fue a por huevos, mantequilla, una sartén y lavó por completo el tazón anteriormente utilizado. Mezcló la leche con los huevos, cubrió la superficie de la sartén con el derivado lácteo y cuando estuvo en su temperatura ideal fue revolviendo la mezcla hasta lograr su platillo preferido. Terminó por una pizca de sal sin agregarle nada de pimienta. Sirvió en un plato celeste recordándole a un sol por sus bordes curvilíneos. Fue por la avena vertiéndola en una taza alta y profunda color bordó. «Todo listo y en su posición perfecta. Ahora a convencerla.»

No hizo falta llamarla o instarla a comer una sola cucharada de huevos, el olor emanado por las preparaciones despertó el interés en la muchacha quien se acercó con un par de frascos en ambas manos. Su rostro parecía curioso bajo un manto oscuro repleto de malestar. Miró la mesa dispuesta para ella con una ceja enarcada mientras la otra iba directo hacia abajo, volvió sus ojos directo al amigo expectante de una respuesta. Podía jurar que si oía una queja se sentiría mal.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Ahora tengo un chef? —exclamó sorprendida; depositó toda su medicación al lado de los platillos.

—Creo que la mejor forma en sacarse una resaca es tomando un delicioso desayuno —dijo convencido; se sentó frente al lugar a ocupar por la dueña de casa—. Dime si hay algo que no te guste o quieres agregar.

—Suenas a quienes venden hamburguesas en _Burger King_ o cualquier cadena. —tomó asiento con ojos cansados—. Hace días no me preparo algo tan elaborado.

«Uf, debe ser duro estar en sus zapatos. No puedo estar sin comer como cerdo ni una hora, realmente no quiero imaginarme no tener fuerzas ni para una tostada caliente.»

Chelsea comenzó el ritual de preparar todas las píldoras a tomar frente al plato, comenzando por las más pequeñas hasta una enorme. Ansiaba preguntar qué efecto comprendía cada una aunque se contuvo; no era de su incumbencia. Primero fue las píldoras antiácido y antiinflamatorias, luego las recetadas por su psiquiatra. Unas controlaban a la nube negra y otras ahuyentaban a sus sabuesos ansiosos. Poseía vitaminas como también algunas especiales para calmar al E, dejándole vivir un tiempo más sin necesidad de inyectarse suero o correr riesgos innecesarios. Las ayudó a descender con el jugo anaranjado sin evitar lanzar un leve eructo al aire al acabarse el vaso.

El rubio soltó una risita ahogada al oírla emanar desde las profundidades.

Dio un sorbo a la taza con la avena, depositándola al costado para mirar fijamente los huevos.

—Le falta pimienta —se quejó sin cambiar su tono monótono.

—No le agregué por si tu estomago estaba sensible.

Debía darle un punto por preocuparse tanto. Cesó el quejo para probar qué tal estaban... Normales, tristones. Pidió un poco de fruta seca para ver como su amigo se levantaba solícito a por la bolsa repleta con variedad; una vez entregada comió un poco de pasas y algo de nuez.

—Por si te interesa para cuando me cocines de nuevo: soy alérgica a las avellanas. A menos que quieras hacerme sufrir "un accidente".

Lo anotó en un rincón imposible de olvidar.

—Gracias por la información. Te iba a decir que me salen fantásticos los pancakes con pasta de avellana.

—Moriría por comerlos pero... No quiero que mi glotis se cierre. Ni visitar un hospital otra vez.

Otra cosa fuera del alcance para el rubio era comprender el grado de pánico ocasionado por los hospitales. Pese a salvarle la vida en varias ocasiones desarrolló una aversión casi enfermiza por permanecer en uno; desgraciadamente debía tratar sus demonios internos en esos edificios estériles, apestando a lejía y con una fragancia ambiental espantosa a enfermedad. Dos meses pasó en coma en el lugar donde se atendía por su problema vírico, despertando de la peor manera posible pese a tener a Sherry como a Emily rodeándola para ese momento crucial. Detestaba también al personal pese a conocer a varios y habiéndose tratado con esas personas amables dispuestos a ayudar al otro. Odiaba lo representado, la cercanía a la muerte con cada visita.

Trató de poner empeño bajo los ojos verdes expectantes, alcanzando a darle unas cucharadas a los huevos como también un sorbo medio grande a un té verde. Se sentía mal por verlo allí sentado, cansado con deseos probables de irse a la mierda, observándole probar poco y nada de la comida. Por eso prefería vivir sola: nadie podía decirle nada si no comía en absoluto o si dejaba una tostada entera con un pequeño mordisco a una esquina. Sus padres se frustraban con cada intento fallido por hacerle deglutir algo haciéndole peor a su mente enferma.

Algo importante para una persona depresiva era acompañarlos sin juzgar o meter presión, sus padres presas de un pánico por la delgadez cada vez más acentuada salteaban como campeones esa norma vital.

Intentó de comer un poco más hasta llegar un punto en donde no podía seguir fingiendo, recostando su cabeza sobre un brazo previamente colocado en la mesa. Ethan entendía, deseaba acabarse la comida por ella pero dejaría todo en distintos recipientes plásticos por si deseaba darle otra oportunidad. No se sentía mal por su esfuerzo no tan bien apreciado, entendía el empeño por parte de la castaña en al menos darle probadas.

Eso significaba mucho más que comerse hasta el plato para él.

— ¿Puedo usar tu cafetera? —inquirió sintiendo un enorme deseo por acariciarle la cabeza en forma comprensiva—. Este es el momento donde debo confesar mi afán por tomarme una taza para despabilarme.

—Adelante —replicó esta con voz amortiguada—, hay tres tipos de café por si te apetece alguno. Los tengo en una caja, al lado del refri.

Su voz parecía quebrada; prefería no oírla llorar para no abrazarla y consolarla. Revisó en el lugar indicado encontrando los pequeños paquetes con un sabroso olor, eligiendo preparar un expreso con el más común para levantar un poco su humor. Llenó el depósito con agua al natural, cogió una taza mediana para darse un buen subidón y una vez colocado el pequeño paquete apretó el botón, oyendo el agua comenzar a hervir, pasando luego por el paquete plástico y cayendo dentro de la taza. El delicioso aroma se dejó correr por sus fosas haciéndole sentir automáticamente bien. Chelsea indicó donde podía encontrar paquetitos con crema junto con endulzante artificial, el mismo lado donde sacó los tipos de infusión anteriormente pero al fondo. Mezcló todo volviéndose directo a donde se encontraba minutos atrás, mirando directo a quien tenía en frente.

¿Debería sacar tema para conversar de su galera mágica con tópicos? ¿La castaña querría comunicarse con él? Quizá la distendería un poco...

—Me gustaría comenzar con tu regalo gratuito para cuando me sienta un poco mejor, no pude hacer nada porque... Ya sabes. —rascó su cabeza con el cabello enmarañado—. Me gustaría empezar cuando tuviera un tiempo.

—No te preocupes, tomate tú tiempo. Tampoco es una asignatura para aprobar mi aprecio.

La chica cogió una nuez de la bolsa y se la llevó a la boca. Masticó lentamente obteniendo el máximo provecho. A Ethan le sentó como una bocanada de aire fresco, nada mejor que verla comer aunque fuera una nuez por hora.

—Me gustaría haberlo empezado antes del descalabro. Supongo que las cosas buenas siempre vienen lento.

—Nunca te lo dije pero creo que tienes mucho talento. Probablemente vendas cuadros por millones.

—Gracias. —sonrió levemente—. Personalmente me gusta representar formas físicas más allá de un frutero. Las personas son interesantes por todo lo que pueden guardar en ellas. A la gente le gustan manchas en un lienzo, mi arte probablemente sea más duro de vender.

—Yo te compraría uno aunque valga diez millones. Tiene más sentido y originalidad.

— Deja de adularme un poco, hombre. No lo digas por mero compromiso conmigo.

—Tranquila, si fuera por compromiso diría que tengo una reunión con los vecinos en el edificio para zafar. —oculta a su vista no pudo reprimir media sonrisa—. Las personas somos interesantes, mucho más que unas líneas sin sentido. Los paisajes reflejan la belleza de nuestro planeta mejor que cualquier pintura costosa en blanco. Y por lo visto en tu sala se te da muy bien hacer retratos de la naturaleza.

A decir verdad sus favoritos eran las personas, los paisajes también le parecían atractivos de representar salvo que se tomaba un tiempo muy extenso a la hora de crearlos. Las maravillas naturales lo merecían, requerían una representación digna por la belleza creada por la madre Tierra. Los disfrutaba como también se tomaba demasiado enserio el traspasar lo real a un lienzo. Una obra hecha gracias a los viajes al monumento en memoria a las víctimas de Raccoon le dio una perspectiva de las montañas Arklay a lo lejos. Pidió a sus padres acercarse un poco para al menos coger un instante con una fotografía al paisaje, lo transfirió con sumo cuidado a forma de homenaje a todas las vidas allí perdidas. Si alguien preguntaba cada hebra en un árbol, cada insecto saltando por allí, podía simbolizar una vida perdida. Lo vendió y donó todo lo recaudado (fue una suma bastante generosa) a la fundación correspondiente contra los desastres biológicos.

— ¿Tienes ojo para el arte?

—No lo sé, creo pensar que los artistas clásicos que se ven en los museos eran creadores maestros. —Dio un generoso sorbo a su café—. Aprecio las pinturas pero no mucho más.

—Algunos buscan encontrar sensaciones al ver las obras, otros prefieren admirar cada minúsculo detalle. ¿Te sientes así cuando ves una?

«No tengo idea. ¿Me da una emoción en particular ver una obra en el Louvre por internet?»

—Prefiero no contestar.

En la cabeza de la castaña no se esperaba una respuesta diferente. Ella podía sentir una conexión especial con las obras, algo llamado inspiración al ver los trazos, la mezcla de colores sobre el lienzo, las formas perfectas. Adoraba las manos pintadas por los artistas en los periodos Renacentista con su representación humana y el entorno, con componentes racionales armónicos y proporcionados; el Barroco removía otra fibra sensible en su lado artístico. Su división favorita comprendía el pleno barroco con sus obras inmensas plasmadas en asombrosos frescos en capillas italianas, visitadas con su familia en un prometido viaje a Italia años atrás. En ese momento recién comenzaba a darse cuenta del valor del dibujo en su vida, esas majestuosas obras despertaron el fuego creativo que jamás esperó encontrar.

—No pasa nada, el arte es muy subjetivo, igual que las opiniones. —cogió una pasa esa vez; un tiempo después levantó su cabeza un poco dándole una minúscula probada a los huevos ya casi fríos.

Al rubio un poco se revolvió su estomago al verle comer un plato falto en calor, hizo una mueca de desagrado para sorpresa frente suyo.

—Fríos no están tan mal. Dame crédito por al menos darle otra oportunidad.

—Te lo agradezco pero por favor déjame calentarlo al menos, me da dolor de estomago pensar toda la mezcla fria.

Su amiga soltó aire producto de la gracia; ¿la gente con la edad se ponía tan quisquillosa?

* * *

Un rato después de las diez Ethan se marchó más recompuesto. Anunció que al llegar dormiría como tronco o al menos daría una cabeceada en el sofá; le dio pena saberlo sin descanso apropiado, debería al menos haberse echado en su cama. El rubio no mencionó haberse quedado dormido a los pies ni lo haría aunque lo estuvieran amenazando con una pistola, probablemente se sentiría incomoda o mal por saberlo así. Caballero como era llamó a un cerrajero quien anunció su visita al día siguiente a eso de la mañana temprano, no tendría una puerta segura por otras veinticuatro horas; se disculpó por hacerla trizas aunque su amiga comprendía el porqué y no lo lamentaba.

Al fin y al cabo si no hubiera entrado por la fuerza podría haber ocurrido una tragedia.

Empujó con toda la fuerza disponible en su cuerpo el sofá, entró a los perros para luego echarse un rato en el sofá. Debería asearse para el trabajo al día siguiente, primero recuperaría sus energías depositadas en tan minúscula acción para luego probar suerte con la fantástica ducha. Olía salado producto del sudor, su cabello estaba pegajoso, enredado y apestaba a sangre; ese día al menos se sentiría un poco más cómoda. Recordó el deber de desenredar toda la mata oscura anudada en un moño, más energía para gastar. Observó de costado como su perra bóxer olfateaba el área circundante a la puerta como si dijera "oye, aquí hay algo que no cuadra" para luego sentar su trasero en el suelo en posición de guardia. Sus adorables caniches saltaron para alojarse cómodamente sobre sus piernas, Rosie solía exasperarse por el movimiento de los pies mordiéndolos. Jugueteó dos minutos hasta quedarse profundamente dormida, sin soñar nada en particular por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Despertó a las tres cuarenta en la tarde, Polly-Sue ahora yacía panza abajo con su maciza cabeza dando hacia la puerta, roncando; Rosie y Dallas dormían entre sus piernas panza arriba con las patas en el aire dobladas por las rodillas. ¿Habrá juntado la proporción exacta a gastar en fuerzas? Debía asearse. Sintió hambre cuando enderezó su postura encarando a su tele, encendida unos minutos después de abrir los ojos. El canal con videos musicales quedó sintonizado desde el viernes o antes, no recordaba el último día donde vio la televisión por más de cinco minutos. Canciones nuevas a la orden del día, intentaba no prestar atención a las letras por si encontraba alguna en particular capaz de despertar sus sentimientos más oscuros.

Le gustaba una en particular de un rapero nuevo la cual relataba sus momentos cargados con infelicidad en la letra, en especial cuando mencionaba cómo pedía desesperado al medicamento "por favor aléjalo, haz que se vaya". No recordaba un momento en su vida después del terrible incidente con dos balazos donde no estuviera bajo una marea con distintos tipos de medicamentos. La lucidez del cuerpo sano sin interrupción médica dejó de existir mucho tiempo atrás para Chelsea, quería sentirse bien sin tener que recurrir a ellos; algunas personas aprovechaban la meditación para tratar los bajones anímicos salvo que ella debía hacerlo con fármacos. ¿Qué sería vivir sin drogas? ¿Sin virus? Probablemente un paraíso.

Adoraba esa canción con nombre tan complicado pero rezaba por no oírla por la tele. No estaría en condiciones de obtener un baño si aparecía en pantalla.

Pasó un tiempo mirando las personas transcurrir por los distintos videos musicales hasta encontrado todo resto de fuerza a ser utilizado. Se levantó sintiendo un ligero tirón en su espalda, probablemente tendría alguna que otra costra en la piel aún sin caer. Sentía la presión cutánea por las vendas, quedó mirando sus brazos por un rato una vez ingresada al baño. Sentó su cuerpo infinitamente cansado en el váter para deshacerse con parsimonia de las vendas, mirando su piel marcada por la agitación anterior. «Eso es lo que puedo hacerme sin querer, y queriendo también.» Su culpa no fue porque no golpeó las paredes ocasionando el susto originador del soltar repentino de las botellas, pero sí llevaba la cuenta al beber hasta casi perder la conciencia.

« ¿Quién o qué habrá golpeado la puerta?» Algo que se escapó de su lista a preguntar a su amigo rubio era si descubrió algo sobre eso, lo haría en unos días si se sentía lo suficientemente lista por las píldoras. ¿Los enemigos? ¿Habrán querido asustarla otra vez? No lo sabía aunque podría hacerse buena idea; antes de comenzar a caer lenta pero constantemente hacia el valle negro recopiló información aún más interesante sobre la compañía Tentsu. Los tipos además de ser una empresa enorme instalada en Japón con una confianza pública media, poseían una cierta obsesión por pedir a los organismos especializados muestras de virus, hacía ya unos años pidieron un poco de tejido obtenido de un pobre tipo infectado por otro brote en Holanda para analizar "con la mejor de las intenciones" los componentes en el agente. Ese mismo podría haber sido la base para el proyecto Evelin, le parecía irónico tener una madre quien nombraba a su maldición eterna de la misma manera.

¿Habrán obtenido un puntapié inicial a su investigación? El caso en Holanda aconteció en los primeros años de la década del dos mil, ahora no recordaba con exactitud. Liberó su brazo izquierdo mientras cerraba y abría el puño con lentitud, algo dormida la extremidad por la fuerza con la cual envolvieron. Su piel estaba marcada por los relieves en la tela ahora manchada por el liquido seco. La BSAA comenzó a ejecutar una investigación en contra de esa compañía hacía ya un tiempo pero todo se frenó cuando el territorio estadounidense fue atacado una y otra vez por un nuevo tipo biológico. ¿Coincidencia?

«No lo creo.»

Mantenía la cabeza en funcionamiento al liberar su espalda y abdomen del aprisionamiento, movió sus brazos hacia un lado y al otro como ejercicio de estiramiento cutáneo averiguando si su piel aguantaría. Picaba un poco, lo demás todo bien. De pie quitó todo rastro sangriento para quedar solo con la ropa interior encima; desnuda pudo comprobar el mal estado en su sostén, las tiras traseras cubiertas de sangre al igual que la braga sobre la misma área. Debería dejar las dos prendas en remojo con mucho quitador de manchas esperando lo mejor, el conjunto en total no era muy barato y se lo regaló su madrecita cuando creyó verlos salir con Dennis. ¿Qué madre regalaba ropa interior a una hija con claros tintes eróticos? D podía alzar su arma natural sin necesidad de un sostén costoso.

Abrió la ducha dejando correr agua hasta sentirla a la temperatura ideal, miró su rostro demacrado al espejo, poseía la mejilla izquierda con pintas sanguinolentas; ¿Tan severo fue? Por suerte cuando extraían los trozos se encontraba lo suficientemente adormecida como para no haber sentido tanto dolor. Pobres quienes le ayudaron anoche. Ethan habrá muerto en vida para volver a nacer justo en el tiempo para ayudarle a salir. Que buen hombre...

«Se quedó en mi casa toda la noche, durmió peor que mal para luego prepararme el puto desayuno. ¿Qué amigo en toda mi vida hizo eso aparte de mis tres mosqueteros? Ninguno.» Ni siquiera Joe cuando se instalaba por un fin de semana sin permiso en su casa dignaba su tiempo en prepararle comida; lo inverso acontecía ya que fue y es lo suficientemente egoísta para solamente ocuparse por su culo. Se podía descomponer por el virus, enfermar por causas naturales o atravesar otro valle oscuro y el muy hijo de puta ni siquiera se molestaría _un poco_. Quería toda la atención como cuando niño, donde la madre solamente ponía el esfuerzo en darle los mejores juguetes o las prendas más bonitas.

Joe fue un mimado asqueroso, creció creyendo ser el rey sobre todo el mundo y sufría terribles embates de ira gracias al saberse huérfano por una parte. ¿Tuvo la culpa por algo en su vida? No, ¿entonces por qué se fastidiaba tanto por cualquier cosa que hiciera? Un misterio más grande que el origen del Big Bang. Enjuagó su rostro con jabón especial para imperfecciones junto con grasa facial procurando no atinarle por accidente a sus ojos. Secó con una toalla al lado del fregadero en color rosa para meterse bajo el chorro caliente necesario aunque agotador.

A veces cuando se cansaba solía sentarse en el suelo de la bañera a intentar recuperar el aliento; cogió el pote de champú aplicando una cantidad enorme por toda la extensión capilar. Frotó lo más que pudo ciertas aéreas cercanas a la piel y otras donde sintió el alcohol impregnársele, aún con su amigo en los pensamientos. ¿Habrá tenido una mala experiencia con ella medio perdida por el alcohol, lastimada por un error defensivo? La pregunta más importante: ¿habrá roncado? Cuando se encontraba extenuada por una jornada muy difícil o estudios intensivos solía roncar acorde a las palabras de sus amigos, y Dennis quien se quedaba a veces después del acto. Podría sentirse muy avergonzada pese a ser natural en cualquier ser humano.

El agua caía por su espalda decorada con tinta y las heridas recientes, mismo camino seguía el champú con olor a coco bueno para evitar caídas. Una vez la espuma fue lo suficientemente voluminosa se zambulló bajo la corriente descendente, mirando al suelo blanco con alfombras pequeñas en formas de estrellas marinas. Su cortina con barcos y veleros en azul no combinaba mucho con la elección en toallas pero le gustaba ese estilo de desorden, podía usar todo sin importarle opiniones maternas. En baño de su antigua casa si no combinaban las toallas, los accesorios y los toallones la sala _no estaba bien hecha_. Los mechones empapados caían al costado justo al sentir un leve mareo, arrodillándose a continuación evitando una posible caída. Ya pasó por una así y no deseaba repetirlo por nada del mundo.

Enjabonó la esponja con el jabón líquido floral asegurándose por hacer un óptimo trabajo en toda la piel, poniendo especial empeño junto con delicadeza por sus zonas sensibles. Cogió el acondicionador mientras se desprendían los restos, al colocarlo desde la mitad hacia abajo sintió otro mareo. Tenía hambre junto con una necesidad imperiosa por más nutrientes, su cuerpo comenzaba a despertarse y necesitaba calmar a la bestia estomacal. Era algo bueno, por suerte esa vez no viajaría en un tren del miedo directo a un pabellón psiquiátrico donde meterían un tubo medico por su nariz para alimentarla; una bomba empujaría la mezcla aprobada por su equipo médico, dolería el paso alimenticio por su fosa nasal como mil demonios obligándole a estar en cama para intentar soportar el dolor...

Era un buen indicio al fin y al cabo.

Se quedó sentada unos minutos más esperando purificar su piel como mente con un poco de líquido fundamental para la vida. Las lecciones maternas a veces servían para algo además de brindarle fundamentos para una futura discusión; abrazó sus piernas sintiendo el cálido abrazo acuoso hasta recomponer su visión un poco distorsionada. Al salir el baño estaba nublado por un vapor intenso, secó el cuerpo comprendiendo lo bien que sentaba hacerlo. Vistió ropa cómoda y holgada pulcramente doblada de la anterior vez en donde hizo la colada hasta plancharla; pantalón grande de algodón abrigado, medias con lunares, camiseta gris como su estado ese día junto con un suéter negro con botones brillantes.

Al mirar viejas fotos recordaba cuando transitaba esos bajos en el camino por la ropa usada, prefería prendas grandes y muy gastadas antes de arreglarse con jeans o zapatos, camisas o chaquetas. La ropa podía insinuar mucho más que simples palabras, las cuales serían ignoradas por otros o entraban por un oído para salir por el otro.

Comió el desayuno colocado pulcramente en distintos recipientes con un poco más de entusiasmo, agradeció al chef particular por su presencia y la comida. Ese tipo merecía el cielo si se lo preguntaban. Tipeó un mensaje al encontrar su móvil contra una esquina sobre la mesada: _Gracias por la comida y por quedarte. Lamento si estuviste incomodo._ Hubiera agregado algo como "fuiste uno de los pocos que se quedó hasta el final" o por el estilo pero daba vergüenza importante. Se abstuvo sobre agregar algo más, enviándolo y dejando salir a sus mascotas por un momento al patio mientras dejaba todo en el lavavajillas a programar el día siguiente. Una vez sus perros urgieron en ganas por entrar se dirigieron los cuatro hasta la cama, habiendo cerrado puertas y ventanas, durmió hasta el día siguiente levantándose solamente para ir a trabajar.

Al menos tenía una pizca energética más ese lunes.

* * *

La muy jodida no paraba, sin dudas no bastaba con interrumpir lo que parecía una noche tranquila en su casa asquerosa donde probablemente estaba mirando la tele o algo por el estilo. Esa imbécil necesitaba aprender un poco más de modales y dejar de jugar a ser un superhéroe para vengar a alguien muerto o lo que fuera, no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y aún así mostraba señales de seguir. Ahora resultaba que sus jefes máximos descubrieron una nueva intromisión acerca de un caso ocurrido en Holanda hacía ya años, cliqueando en distintos archivos correspondientes con quienes le daban de comer a ella como también amenazando su estilo de vida.

A quien obedecía no le estaría gustando mucho su tardanza pero perdonó la primera falla, juró por todos los cielos que _no dejaría_ que algo así se repitiera y este se vio complacido por sus palabras, concediéndole una nueva oportunidad sin ir más lejos que una leve advertencia. Era una buena empleada, siempre se caracterizó por ser alguien eficiente en su trabajo, varios casos anteriores respaldaban sus palabras. Y ahora la zorra esa con tendencias suicidas parecía querer más dolor, se ve que su principal fuente de alimento era una buena cucharada dolorosa.

Creyó que asustándola podría lograr algo importante, golpeando su puerta con un agente bastante bueno como para camuflarse bien con un tejado y haciendo ruidos extraños cuando se suponía dormida lograrían frenarla. ¡Jesús! Estuvo alrededor de dos horas esperando al amaine del tráfico como también la hora de la cena en todo el vecindario para poder moverse a sus anchas, inclusive volvió al puto vicio dejado hacía tiempo tan solo por hacer la espera más solidaria con su paciencia. Lastima no haberse dado cuenta sobre el puto filtro perdido, creyó haberlo depositado en su bolsillo en el pantalón negro pero se le saltó sin siquiera notarlo. Suerte haber portado guantes ni haberlo usado; su vicio consistía en usar una boquilla larga, detestaba el olor en sus manos cesada la consumición del cilindro.

Se aseguraron no dejar muchas huellas más que las propias a un calzado, sin embargo este era comercial y apostaba a que más de medio millón de ciudadanos tenía calzado similar. Hoy en día hasta los raperos más famosos, estrellas del trap como también cantantes pop usaban ese tipo de botas estilo militarista en color cuero; si se ponían quisquillosos con quien quiera que iniciara una búsqueda por ellos deberían recorrer al menos cien millones de individuos distintos.

Esa vez no fallaría en dejarle un buen susto en la boca, lo tenía todo planeado: compraría un arma mucho más potente a la ya poseída. Tendría que investigar horarios de entrada y salida para lograr formular un buen accionar, un memorable susto para la maldita puta. Ahora debería pasar por un momento de espera largo para infundirle calma hasta devolverle la sensación de tranquilidad al salir. Así funcionaban con sus enemigos en auge, los dejaban confiarse sobre una aparente seguridad al moverse por sus calles o vecindarios hasta que un día volvían a atacar.

Si no entendían por las buenas sería por las malas; si el susto leve no funcionaba escalaban en nivel hasta ya amenazar su vida por completo, o intentar un secuestro con probables amputaciones. Cortar falanges se le hacía divertido porque las victimas hacían expresiones, peticiones ridículas, a cambio de conservar un cachito de dedo.

Recordaba la última vez donde intentaron investigarlos hasta la escalada de su jefe a donde estaba ahora; una mujer con su familia fueron masacrados al no haber concebido la importancia de sus vidas en ningún momento, ella solamente dio la orden a que sus lacayos dispararan. El hombre en cuestión llegó a la residencia descubriendo los cadáveres colgando de las paredes, enganchados por sus cuellos con sogas gruesas luego de colocar un buen clavo grueso casi de vía en una pared. La escena en sí fue _muy_ grotesca, el pobre tipo no pudo soportar la vista justo cuando volvieron a verse cara a cara. Lo ayudó a ponerse el arma en la sien para luego apretar el gatillo.

La residencia ardió en un incendio programado por "una tubería del termo tanque funcionando mal" y con ella toda evidencia. Así es como se eliminaba el peligro, todo en un fin de semana medio agitado para luego volver a figurar al otro imbécil que su trabajo como niñera finalizó.

Si quería lograr una calidad superior a la media en sustos debería hacer una pequeña "subida en calidad" de varias armas en su arsenal. No es que fueran malas o estuvieran tan gastadas por viejas encomiendas que ya no servían, nada por el estilo, solamente deseaba sentir el hermoso peso de un nuevo rifle de francotirador en sus manos justo cuando estuviera por cumplir el trabajo. Su adorado M40 debería ver a un hermano un poco más nuevo como su contrincante, la versión M40A5 suponía sería lo mejor; podría agregarle un hermoso silenciador para lograr un mejor uso de este. ¿O debería probar un Barrett M82? Demasiadas opciones le daban unas mariposas indecibles en su estomago.

Su estrategia para lograr una buena y creíble treta contra la metiche debía ser precisa, usar algo muy doloroso para obligarla a cesar su intromisión. ¿Usar uno de sus amigos? Si probaba suerte con quienes tenía contacto de muchos años requeriría trabajar en convencerlos sobre estar bajo un peligro inminente. Detestaba hacerlo pero ese Winters podría ser la única persona a usar. Los veía demasiado juntos como para considerarse mutuamente amigos, si no se acostaban a la altura actual del partido... Al elevar el reporte debería subrayar la idea sobre no herirlo porque sus jefes se volverían locos si no podían extraer hasta la última gota de información, o sería corrida de su empleo y hasta perseguida. _Su_ vida no correría riesgos por la ajena.

«Es buena carnada. Andan como chicle, seguro que funcionará a la perfección.»

Probablemente azuzar los fantasmas sobre perder a alguien podría funcionar de maravilla. Gracias a la internet como al estudio de psicólogos y psiquiatras con una seguridad mediocre. Comenzar a mostrar indicios de peligro, señales sobre una inminente tragedia en Winters para despertar en la zorra los demonios; luego, al encontrarse demasiado histérica podrían proceder con un especialista en psicología para "convencerla" sobre acabar su entrometimiento. Así se ahorrarían un baño de sangre innecesario con el objetivo numero dos para la compañía.

Eso haría, decidió mientras apagaba el cigarrillo con la suela de su bota abrigada hasta casi las rodillas, mirando fijamente todas las salidas posibles del edificio cuando la ciudad ya dormía. Tenían al menos cuatro formas de huir, dos daban hacia la calle por lo cual sería un buen lugar a atacar. Iluminada por una farola cercana su peluca rojiza lucía casi como fuego bullente, suerte por haber gastado mucho más en una cantidad creíble de cabello falso logrando pasar aún más desapercibida. «Todo saldrá bien y no tendremos porqué preocuparnos a futuro. Se podrá continuar trabajando sin interrupciones en la próxima arma definitiva.» Pues para eso trabajaban, ¿no?

El mundo claramente necesitaba más Chelsea Vickers y menos Loretta Travis; por suerte ya existía una como para llorar por buen tiempo. Finalizada su inspección preliminar para comenzar a hacer un borrador bien preciso sobre su futuro accionar, movilizó sus piernas calle arriba, pasearía un poco hasta encontrar un bar donde refugiarse momentáneamente con una buena medida de Whisky y quizá hasta robarle las pertenencias a un pobre incauto. ¿Cuánto tiempo aconteció desde la última cartera robada? ¿El ultimo apartamento revuelto?

Comenzó a robar dinero de sus compañeros en la escuela siendo detectada varias veces por los mismos, tuvieron que trasladarla a otros centros educativos por las constantes expulsiones por hurto. Pero fue mejorando a medida que transcurrían los años, llegó hasta robar un estéreo perteneciente al director en su tercera escuela; luego cambió su enfoque al cumplir los quince. Se le dio bien con muchos incautos pervertidos en búsqueda de una jovencita "inexperta" o "inocente" a la cual llevarse a la cama. Le ofrecían un trago para relajar el ambiente, ella lo aceptaba para luego pedir otra cosa; los tipos siempre caían en su truco sobre juguetes sexuales o lo que fuera, predecible hasta la medula. Vertía polvos mágicos en los otros recipientes y cuando volvían brindaban alegres por un sexo atrevido sin ataduras. Media hora pasaba, los idiotas caían rendidos a una terrible somnolencia; dos horas tenía para hurgar, decidir y ejecutar. A veces salía con treinta minutos extra para escabullirse por las calles cambiando sus prendas velozmente así no era reconocida.

Su mayor logro fue en uno de los mejores clubes en la ciudad donde nació con un viejo imbécil con más de cincuenta años, se creyó muy macho al arrastrarla hasta la habitación del cabello e intentar abusarla. Ella fue mejor al darle una buena paliza y llevarse parte de una caja fuerte en un bolso aparte. Se encargó con el tiempo en localizarlo para luego neutralizarlo. Se creyó lo suficientemente impune como para comenzar una cacería contra la chica que se llevó más de diez mil grandes, fue más lista al ejecutarlo luego de que pidiera perdón sobre sus rodillas llorando a mares. Patearle la espalda para obligarlo a recostar y dar ese disparo silencioso fue divertido.

Dejó de recordar los momentos buenos cuando no estaba tan hasta el cuello con sus empleadores actuales y no tuviera la mitad de sus nombres siendo buscados por la policía. Ingresó en un bar bastante cutre con solo cinco personas como clientes, sentándose en una mesa solitaria apta para dos personas. Pidió su bebida favorita con algo para rebajar el efecto en su estomago, las papas con queso cheddar sin dudas tenían potencial. Sacó una libreta del interior de su gabardina color hueso, comenzando a garabatear varias ideas; pros y contras, lados buenos y malos sobre un movimiento u otro. A lo lejos un tío medio joven le echaba el ojo tan obvio que no evitó guardar la libreta e indicarle al mesero sobre un trago dedicado al mirón por su cuenta.

Tendría una víctima esa noche muy atractiva. Esperaba encontrar cosas de valor en su casa. Sentó su delgado trasero en la misma mesa invocando sus poderes carismáticos y logrando hacerlo caer poco a poco en su tela de araña.

«Pobre incauto. Cae tan fácil como todos. »

* * *

Con suerte para todos los involucrados Chelsea fue recuperando poco a poco la salud mental, aún se mostraba un poco distante o triste en ciertas ocasiones pero lograba manejarlo mejor. Trataba salir una vez al día aunque fuera a dar una caminata alrededor de su manzana para no perder la costumbre de ser activa, en varias ocasiones Ethan se mostró interesado en acompañarle. El clima fue amainando su crudeza por la proximidad al veintiuno de marzo, la primavera llegó con un impactante olor a flores en plena explosión, trayendo un poco más de alegría a quien odiaba el clima frio. Ahora su amiga podía pasar un par de horas más fuera de la cama intentando recuperar su vida, sin embargo siempre estaba mensajeando pidiéndole si evitaba presionarse. Estaba logrando mucho en el tiempo esperado con su medicación, excederse sería quemar parte del proceso adquirido demasiado rápido y daba cierto temor no saber qué podría acontecer después.

Le gustaba su compañía, la risa discreta retornando, pasar charlando un buen rato sobre temas variados, siempre obteniendo una respuesta con tintes sarcásticos. También le agradaba la idea sobre ser una fuente de seguridad (lo dijo su amiga obligándolo a derretirse por dentro) si algo malo volvía a suceder. Chelsea deseaba devolverle el favor en cualquier manera posible ya que su amigo lo merecía, pensaba en adquirirle una camiseta con cuello redondo o una de punto en colores suaves para el próximo verano. Con una camisa ganaría el favor pero detestaba esa prenda, lástima que cuando usaba una negra con el cuello medio abierto se veía _demasiado_ atractivo.

Su amiga fue trabajando con su equipo profesional acerca de su alimentación como salud mental, con la psicóloga fue tratando muchos puntos acerca del "caballero con camisa brillante" quien le salvó esa fatídica velada. La doctora Black volvía a recalcar la importancia sobre trabajar en los fantasmas tan presentes por las viejas relaciones vividas, cómo no todos los hombres se comportaban así de mal; hasta llegó a preguntarle qué _sentía_ exactamente recibiendo un "no tengo idea y me asusta descubrirlo" por su paciente. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque realmente podía ser querida en la forma correcta, no utilizada o maltratada para obtener ego; costaba trabajo hacerse la idea sobre ser válida para el amor masculino más allá de una relación amistosa. La licenciada volvía sobre los raíles ya recorridos recordándole que primero debería conseguir estar en paz con su pasado para poder disfrutar el presente y futuro.

¿Cómo hacerlo cuando tu ex parece volver a tu vida cuando estabas descubriendo sentimientos hacia otro hombre? Misteriosos "me gusta" en sus fotos más recientes, se lo "encontraba por casualidad" caminando por el centro cuando se le apetecía un helado, lo veía rondar el pasillo donde trabajaba con frecuencia. No podía excusarse diciendo que iría a ver a su madre ya que Sandy trabajaba en otro edificio, otra planta.

La vida podía jugarle pasadas horrendas, decidió al tomarse un café con su amigo quien súbitamente pidió una ensalada a las cuatro de la tarde, percatándose cómo todo podría volver a comenzar. ¿Estaba preparada para abrir sus sentimientos a un tercero? No solo se burló por comer pollo tan tarde cuando podría ser considerado "horario de una merienda o tentempié" sino que recibió con buena gana comentarios no despectivos o hasta incitando a reírse aún más. Ethan encontró un pequeño trozo de cartílago en el pollo al dar un mordisco enorme, soltando el cubierto para cogerse el lado facial dolido; la cara fue tan graciosa que casi se atraganta con su taza blanca con un delicioso capuchino, no solo no se enojó sino que hasta volvió a fingir comerse uno para entretenerla.

¿Qué más señal necesitaba? Quizá la señal al verse en el espejo y poder decirse a sí misma "yo confío en mis decisiones, puedo hacerlo y merezco hacerlo".

Aún recordaba sentirse terriblemente atrapada por la relación anterior, no lograba olvidar ese sentimiento desesperanzador al verse atorada sin lograr cortar el maleficio generado por quien parloteaba "amarla". ¿Acaso encerrarla en una habitación para que no vaya a una fiesta con sus amigos era amor? ¿Gritarle si algo salía mal por la culpa ajena algo correcto? ¿Romper un par de platos porque deseaba tener un tiempo a solas? Tiempos oscuros con sexo no disfrutado porque "si no lo hacía su pareja se ofendía o amenazaba con romper". Joe la tuvo cogida por el cuello mucho tiempo conociendo sus peores miedos; quizá la usaba como forma de expiar sus propios pecados o dolor interno. Algún día se vería lo suficientemente cómoda como para contar el sufrimiento completo a su amigo, mientras tanto este trataba lo imposible por levantar el ánimo.

Ethan detestaba los miércoles después del almuerzo cuando algún subordinado suyo se aparecía con más trabajo del necesario, o con dos discos extraíbles de treinta y dos gigabytes en información para corregir o resolver. Todo marchaba bien en términos de seguridad pero el papeleo a llenar por todos los huecos posibles molestaba. Era como una picadura de mosquito: al principio la podías ver y sentirte medio incomodo, luego comenzaba el infierno al intentar pasar por esa transición hasta el punto donde la roncha desaparecía. Quizá la analogía no era la correcta como para describir su situación pero la noche anterior descubrió la vuelta de los mosquitos en su cuarto al verse picado por uno en el dorso de la mano izquierda. Se rascaba incontrolablemente, irritado porque ahora se estaría lastimando de más.

Trataba de no mirar mucho la maldita roncha porque recordaba a los insectos asesinos de Marguerite, quienes lo picaron hasta casi matarlo con el dolor subsiguiente; de no haber sido por un conocimiento mediocre en curaciones y haber dispuesto con todos los elementos necesarios hubiera muerto. La forma en que se desarrollaba la protuberancia en la mano era idéntica aunque con un tamaño más reducido; no importaba porque lo devolvía hasta ese preciso instante donde desconocía si viviría para ver un nuevo amanecer.

«Chelsea tuvo razón cuando lo dijo, fui un idiota por haberme metido sin más.» En su defensa no tenía un punto de señal para invocar a las autoridades, también deseaba saber desesperadamente si _ella_ seguía con vida... Desgraciadamente sí y arruinó la suya. Casi pierde una mano, una pierna y su vida, todo por meterse como un imbécil creyéndose superhéroe a rescatar una "princesa" malagradecida. «No más mancillarme por esto; ya pasó, queda atrás en un triste capitulo de mi vida y ahora estoy en otra cosa. Trabajando, por ejemplo.»

Esa mañana se despertó algo confundido, somnoliento en demasía junto con un malestar gástrico intenso. No parecía ser nada grave pero la jornada no acabó aún por lo que debería estar atento a cualquier cambio. ¿Ya se rascó la comezón originada por semejante abultamiento en la piel? ¿Podía estar haciéndose cada vez más grande sin su consentimiento? «Mierda, creo que me estoy perdiendo.» Perdiendo probablemente no, sino otra cosa aún peor.

¿Cuánto temor desarrolló a repetir esos aterradores momentos? Ciertamente vivía pendiente por si otra vez debía echarse en el suelo en posición fetal a intentar volver al mundo lucido. Su equipo psiquiátrico luego del desastre en Luisiana le recomendaron afrontarlo sin temor, pero a ellos claramente no se les cerraba la garganta o tenían el corazón acelerado como si estuviera corriendo la carrera más importante. Seguro lo decían por su bien, sin embargo él también tomaba excesivas precauciones para no volver a experimentar otro ataque de ansiedad, pánico o como quisieran llamarle. Los odiaba, cortaban un día común y corriente por la mitad para introducirse como un maldito agente biológico dispuesto a cagarlo todo.

Debería dejar esos pensamientos a un lado para volver a centrarse con suma prioridad en la maldita pantalla, pero la comezón no se marchaba. Volvió a rascarse, al volver la mirada ahora sentía cómo la habitación disminuyó un poco la luz. ¿Estaba psicótico? No, la habitación bajó en luminosidad, eso era verdad; fuera el día estaba parcialmente nublado y probablemente eso fue lo que aconteció: una nube se puso en la trayectoria solar justo sobre el edificio opacando la luz diurna y haciéndolo sentir como si las paredes estuvieran contrayéndose.

¿Las paredes se acercaban a su silla? ¿Acaso el aire se volvió más denso e imposible por respirar? Estaba empezando a sudar a mares, la frente comenzó a formar gotas saladas que caerían. Debía calmarse, continuar con su vida como siempre hacía y se prometió hacer. ¿Hacía más calor? ¿Más frio? ¿Algo aprisionaba su pecho? Mierda, ahora el corazón comenzó a jugarle una mala pasada; su vista poco a poco se oscureció más y no se percató estar balbuceando cosas sin sentido al dejarse caer de su silla para sorpresa de sus compañeros, quienes no sabían qué carajos hacer o lo que estaba pasando.

«Me voy a morir. ¡Me voy a morir!» Irracional porque se encontraba en una oficina segura rodeada por dos personas casi con seguridad poseían conocimientos sobre cómo defenderse; no importaba: su vida aparentaba estar en riesgo. Un ataque al corazón, sus vías respiratorias estrangulándose por sí solas, una fuerza invisible intentando alejarlo del mundo de los vivos por cualquier razón válida. Sus manos comenzaron a perder fuerza mientras comenzaba a sentir un hormigueo horrible, le daba vueltas el mundo.

Se hiperventilaba tratando de obtener alguna bocanada nueva para llevar a su cerebro, las sensaciones se asemejaban mucho a cuando estuvo al punto máximo en descargas de adrenalina en la casa Baker. Levantó sus rodillas sin percatarse siquiera, rascaba con las uñas el suelo en madera clara como un animal asustado; Orlando se arrodilló inmediatamente a su lado viendo a un jefe con el rostro rojizo, ojos llorosos y sudando a mares, Edwin entró en un estado desesperante por no saber cómo ayudarlo propiamente. Deberían pedir asistencia a alguien más, quien fuera y conociera la manera perfecta en la cual ayudarlo. ¿Quién estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la oficina que hubiera sufrido algún episodio similar? Todo el edificio uno ya que allí los altos cargos combatieron a capa y espada durante muchos años, viendo cosas terribles que quitaban el aliento o podían matarlos con tan solo tocarlos.

¿Y del cuarto edificio? Gente con empleo oficinista que rara vez salían al campo a luchar como los veteranos. No más tiempo para decidir, se dijo, Edwin salió disparado en una sola dirección sin siquiera comenzar a preguntarse si la persona en cuestión se encontraba allí o estaba libre como para asistir a Ethan; sabiendo la historia entre esos dos seguramente volaría a la velocidad de la luz por resolver cualquier inconveniente con su "amigo". Ed viró en la esquina introduciéndose a la mini oficina como un rayo, la chica miraba atentamente a la pantalla para cambiar su foco de atención en el desesperado joven. Su ceño miraba hacia abajo con una mano cubriéndole la boca, parecía no entender o intentar deshuesar un problema muy grande visto en la pantalla.

El hombre hablaba rápido sin lograr ser entendido por la otra parte, Chelsea creía que perdió la chaveta irremediablemente o algo _grave_ estaba pasando.

—Habla despacio que estoy trabajando y mi cerebro está frito, carajo —pidió disgustada por semejante locura—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Ethan creo que está sufriendo un ataque de pánico. Necesita ayuda y nosotros no tenemos idea cómo actuar.

Sin dudas no era tan difícil asistir a una persona con ejercicios de respiración controlada o algo, otra posibilidad podía ser estar allí hasta que la crisis fuera perdiendo fuerza. Siempre le pasaba e intentaba ayudarse por su cuenta, pero al menos debería haber un conocimiento general en las distintas formas en las cuales se podría concentrar las personas ajenas para ayudar a quien lo padecía. Una deuda pendiente sin duda alguna era la salud mental en varios frentes, no solo en su trabajo.

Se levantó olvidando cualquier relación mental anterior, los inútiles en ese piso no podrían ayudar a su amigo. Juzgaba muy ardua pero así se le formulaba en el cerebro. Salió veloz con Edwin pisándole los talones, entrando de lleno en la oficina en la cual Orlando hacía un pésimo trabajo pidiéndole "que se calmara". Pedirle a una persona sintiéndose como si lo fueran a matar en segundos _que se calmara_ era como echar gasolina a un incendio "intentando apagarlo". Lo echó hacia un costado arrodillándose frente a su amigo quien no podía mantener la mirada fija en un solo lado. Al muchacho del cabello azabache le irritó a sobremanera el brusco apartón por parte de la zorrita Vickers, reclamando a viva voz sobre su trabajo mal hecho.

—Tu idea solo aviva las cosas, idiota —replicó furiosa.

— ¿Y tú que sabes?

—Sé cómo tratar con esto porque lidio con ello, imbécil. Si tienes una mejor idea que no sea decirle "cálmate" dímela ahora para que la aplique, o una píldora mágica.

Estaba por replicar cuando Ed lo interrumpió aún más molesto, pidiéndole dejarle hacer las cosas. Él lo reconocía: jamás tuvo que lidiar con eso sin embargo se sintió más dolido por la forma poco amigable para ayudar al hombre en pleno proceso de derrumbe. Esa estúpida no podía andar corriendo por la vida empujando al resto solo porque "sabía más". Idéntica a su madre por donde intentaras mirarlo. Obviamente la castaña actuó pésimo pero en esas situaciones la rapidez era clave para aliviar el malestar sufrido por el padeciente.

—Carajo, compañero —murmuró acomodándose en su lugar; cogió sus manos en forma dulce. ¿Así se veía ella cuando Jill ayudó a soportar sus ataques? Nunca preguntó al respecto—. Bien: escúchame Ethan. Es hora de respirar para que esto acabe. Lo que sientes es atemorizante, pero no es peligroso. Estás a salvo en un lugar custodiado agentes responsables.

Aferró su agarre a las manos delicadas con uñas pintadas en negro, lucía fresca con un poco de base y arreglos a algunas imperfecciones. Chelsea canalizaba su energía positiva en verlo a los ojos e intentando infundirle valor.

—Sigue mi voz, no estás donde crees estar. Ahora inhala y exhala. —respiración rítmica, funcionaba en muchos niveles—. Vamos de nuevo...

Lo intentaba, su cabeza todavía parecía hackeada por esa terrible sensación a estar cerca al deceso. La presión en su caja torácica aumentaba en vez de disminuir. Odiaba ser víctima así, caer como mosca a las garras enormes pertenecientes a su monstruo particular; la debilidad, irracionalidad, todo mezclado en un coctel peligroso que solo transcurría en su mente. Sentía nauseas como si hubiese ingerido un alimento caduco, el terror a perecer se acrecentaba a ritmos más desesperados que su propio corazón, quien latía tan fuerte pareciendo salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento. «Inhala, exhala. Otra vez: inhala, exhala...»

—Lo haces fantástico. Sigue mi voz: inhala, exhala. Tranquilo, no muy profundo.

El sudor corría por sus sienes, las palmas aferradas a su amiga se asemejaban a una piscina; debería estar dándole asco pero allí se quedaba: arrodillada con mirada preocupada en sus ojos ámbar. Temblaba como una hoja mecida por la brisa otoñal. Frente suyo se mantuvieron firmes en su labor.

—No pasa nada, estás a salvo. Concéntrate en tu respiración. Mantente en el presente.

Decir o pensar frases cortas no era en particular su estilo, pero funcionaba con ella como también era lo especificado por los especialistas en cuanto ayuda a un tercero. Mantuvo los brazos en su dirección pese a sentir el cansancio por no tener una superficie estable en la cual apoyarlos, pasado un tiempo el agarre estremecedor por lo fuerte fue disminuyendo su intensidad. Continuó respirando al unísono reduciendo lo estresante, el control en semejante situación alarmante para el padeciente resultaba fundamental. La castaña se preguntaba si su amigo fue recetado con algo para tratar este asunto, si lo era y decidía salteársela por iniciativa propia patearía su culo cuando se recuperara (o pasaran unos días desde el acontecimiento).

Detestaba vivir tomando píldoras o siguiendo de cerca las recetas médicas, si ayudaba con si vida no las dejaría. ¿Era tan común en el sexo masculino hacer todo lo contrario?

También requería saber qué pudo haber sido el disparador en este nuevo ataque, y si en la oficina podía encontrar una forma para no volver a repetirlo. Sus compañeros seguían con atención la escena mientras oían con alegría la calma que poco a poco se asentaba. Esos dos deberían aprender un poco en opinión de Chelsea.

La cresta terrorífica pasó para dejar una sensación incomoda en su estomago mientras repetía las ordenes calmas vocalizadas por su amiga, sosteniéndole la mirada hasta volver a sentirse incomodo con tan solo dirigir sus ojos a los de ella. Supo estar ya en calma cuando volvió a rondarle un sentimiento especial al encontrarse en compañía suya, dio tres apretones suaves para indicarle un agradecimiento al tiempo que suspiraba para enderezarse en el suelo. Dolían varios músculos por la posición incómoda, nada que un par de ibuprofenos no pudieran tratar. Ya completamente calmado la castaña se incorporó con una sonrisa alegre para luego tenderle las manos, él aceptó el ofrecimiento y Chelsea endureció la postura en sus pies para funcionar como traba. Con un impulso Ethan pudo levantarse, sacudiéndose luego el trasero quitándose cualquier residuo o trocito de papel pegado.

Sus compañeros se aproximaron con cautela al ser reprendidos por Chelsea justo cuando desearon abalanzarse a preguntar si todo estaba en orden. La mano discreta en alto pidiendo prudencia junto con el ceño fruncido dio a entender sobre el requerimiento de calma. Nadie deseaba volver a experimentar el pánico anterior...

—Gracias. —Tosió un par de veces hasta lograr sacarse el último resto ansioso, dirigiéndose a su amiga para pasar a sus colegas—. A ustedes también por intentarlo.

—Mierda hombre, va a ser mejor que aprendamos a ayudarte.

—Bueno... Eso no es lo mejor para decir en este instante —reprendió con sutileza la joven—. Y de nada. Cualquier cosa estoy a tu disposición. Volveré a mi puesto, si me necesitan no duden en volver a por mí.

—Lo haré —replicó Ed, viéndola marchar para centrar su atención en el jefe—. Lo siento, no sabía qué hacer y entré en pánico.

—Creo que los dos estábamos igual —asintió Or corriéndose parte del cabello sobre su lado izquierdo—. Tiene razón, debería haber sabido cómo manejar la situación.

—No es su culpa, yo tampoco esperaba tener todo esto esta tarde. —se sujetaba gracias a la mesa, si pudiera se recostaría un buen rato—. Son cosas que suceden, no se sientan culpables.

— ¿Sucede a menudo? —preguntó Ed.

—Ya no es tanto como al principio, aunque vuelven cuando menos lo espero.

— ¿Te medican por eso? —dijo Orlando.

«Si pero no quiero tomar las píldoras por... ¿iniciativa personal? » Duro como una roca, no entraría en razón ni porque sus padres lo reprendieran idéntico a cuando niño.

—Sí, lo hacen. —Pausa donde aprovechó a sentarse, rascando sin mirar las picaduras—. No hablemos más sobre esto, necesito volver al ritmo de una vez.

Ambos caballeros restantes asintieron comprensivos dejándolo tranquilo aunque con la mirada constante puesta sobre el por cualquier otro inconveniente. Ethan estuvo un rato sentado sin poder continuar con su trabajo, dejó pasar una hora hasta sentir aquella sensación tan irritante en el estomago esfumarse, retornando a su labor en silencio. Esa tarde solo deseó tener su cama allí con él para dormir.

* * *

Para ser honesta consigo misma verlo así en el suelo removió cosas. La sensación era indescriptible, solo experimentadas cuando logró... ¿Qué logró? Ah, su cabeza era un amasijo de sentimientos encontrados por tantas mierdas acontecidas, ya ni siquiera podía hacer una descripción medio detallada para referirse a lo transcurrido en su cabeza. Comer con él le resultaba agradable, lograba confirmar que si almorzaban separados experimentaba cierto malestar por la lejanía. Uf... ¿Otra vez? Hablaban prácticamente a diario, se mensajeaban cuando ambos trabajaban pese a estar un par de metros separados y si llegaba a cortarse el ritmo se preguntaba constantemente si algo sucedía.

Dos sábados posteriores al evento fueron a pasear por el parque cuando lo propuso, creyó que estaría ocupado o fuera del estado pero al responder su llamado dijo "estaba despatarrado en el sofá. Me pongo ropa decente y saldré en camino". No tardó en esperarlo, fue la inversa: estuvo allí cinco minutos antes; reconoció su retraso porque sus perros deseaban salir para luego entrar a cagar su puta habitación, los corrió fuera para luego limpiar el desastre. Rosie estaba rebelde por su tiempo fuera de casa, probablemente el can olía otra fragancia en su dueña y deseaba demostrar su malestar defecando sobre el jodido piso. O estaba imaginando todo para poner otra excusa en el comportamiento indecente en su perra, todo por negligencia suya.

Al llegar lo vio de pie en la acera registrando su móvil, llamó su atención a unos metros de distancia y lo vio sonreír. ¿Sintió un retorcimiento feliz? Sus entrañas hablaron por la sonrisa dedicada, sin dudas podía significar algunas cosas; debería explicarse a sí misma o al menos plantearse ciertos interrogantes por la cercanía a su amigo. Compartieron un rato agradable caminando entre las familias con niños correteando por su alrededor, perros jugando entre ellos o con sus amos y deportistas quienes aprovechaban una tarde soleada con temperaturas agradables.

Fue especial para su corazón porque amaba la primavera y su significado, pasear entre plantas florecidas liberando su perfume adorable para ser captado por sus fosas nasales, en compañía con una persona con la cual se sentía cómoda como si lo conociera de años. «El renacer de la vida.»

Se enteró algunos detalles familiares como la existencia de sobrinos, vio fotos de ellos cuando bebés y recientes también, obligándola a pensar en lo afortunado que era por tener hermanos. Aprendió también sobre su abuela súper longeva junto con el negocio materno con los caballos, las fotos como el señalamiento de la página web galardonada por varios sitios ecuestres famosos detallaba el buen trabajo realizado por la señora Winters. Le preguntó si sabía montar uno, recibiendo como respuesta "si no lo hiciera creo que me descontaría de su herencia". Acogió más información sobre el señor Winters padre junto con la actividad desempeñada en Austin y Taylor. Ethan recalcó lo insoportable que era tener un padre así, tan estructurado, pero el hombre lo apoyaba en sus proyectos después de años con un hijo amante por la informática. Ganó por cansancio, según reconoció.

Su acompañante habló sobre su casa a unas manzanas de la de sus padres, un solo piso con dos habitaciones disponibles; un jardín confortable y un patio enorme para ver a sus sobrinos empujarse o correr. ¿No se deshizo de la propiedad? El rubio dijo que le era difícil desprenderse de esos recuerdos en donde creía ser una persona distinta, además sobre tener millones más; su diploma, varias fotografías con sus compañeros y amigos, trofeos de la escuela en informática; confesó el gusto sobre tener un lugar al cual volver que no fuera la casa paternal. Desde su independencia no le apetecía en lo mas mínimo retornar a donde creció e instalarse allí.

Su madre deseó su vuelta a la casa una vez divorciado, haberlo hecho hubiera sido una derrota a su capacidad independentista al igual que adultez. Rechazó la oferta amablemente, Marion no lo tomó en la mejor forma, y la oferta laboral fue el mejor salvavidas jamás arrojado.

Su amigo hizo una leve mención a sus sentimientos encontrados por el tema con su ex pareja, ahora en cualquier lado del globo aunque demasiado cerca. Rememoró verbalmente el profundo amor tenido a esa mujer, los tiempos en los cuales creyó ser correspondido para hablar sobre la superficie de la boda. Según sus palabras sus amigos se encontraban profundamente reacios a aparecer por las diferencias obvias entre estos con su ex, se presentaron allí porque al fin y al cabo era su amigo quien se casaba, él estuvo en muchas para los otros cuatro y estos no quisieron herirlo. Fue notificado sobre esto en una pelea con quien se llamaba Blake y otro amigo llamado Raymond.

—No los culpo —admitió con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero negro mirando hacia la puesta del sol—, hubiera hecho lo mismo si alguno de ellos estuviera al borde de arruinar su vida con una mujer o hombre desmerecedor, ciego como estuve. Duele admitirlo pero es así. —Miró con sus ojos verdes a los suyos, cubiertos por un brillo especial—. Soy terrible como amistad aunque intento aprender con sus palabras.

—A mi forma de ver las cosas y hacer un balance sobre cómo nos llevamos te informo que es todo lo contrario, eres una persona de oro, ojalá te hubiese conocido cuando estaba todavía en el antro asqueroso. —El de ojos verdes miró extrañado—. La secundaria, así la llamo yo. Te quieren mucho, es normal semejante preocupación por ti. Tú estabas enamorado y es normal haber renunciado a oírlos pese a que decían la verdad.

«Nos pasó a todos en algún momento.»

—Los conozco desde que entré en primer grado, a Montgomery le faltaban unos dientes cuando se acercó y me preguntó si deseaba ser su amigo. Nos cubrimos cuando armábamos jaleo en algún lado o si uno deseaba irse de parranda sin autorización. —Suspiró cansado—. Quisieron protegerme ante toda esta mierda, sin embargo yo me metí de lleno aún más por esa mujer.

—Mira el lado bueno: no estarías en una ciudad tan bonita o hubieras tenido tantas aventuras de no haber sido por eso.

En realidad le hubiese gustado confesar que si atendía ese llamado de atención no se habrían conocido. _Eso_ habría sido algo terrible.

— ¿Aventuras? ¿Quieres que mi vida sea un programa para la tele?

—Harías un _hermoso_ trabajo como consultor de modas o sobre cómo poner paños fríos cuando la información critica en un lugar está en peligro. ¿Se te ocurre otra cosa?

Trabajo de modas... Ethan se la quedó mirando con ojos entrecerrados, media sonrisa hacia la derecha.

— ¿Enserio uso tantas camisas?

—Más de las necesarias. No te sientan mal, pero hombre, hay como tres prendas más en los catálogos masculinos para usar.

Soltó una risotada; le invitó a comer un algodón helado, rechazó el ofrecimiento por sus preferencias hacia una manzana verde acaramelada. Le devolvió el dinero después de discutirle como seis minutos seguidos frente al vendedor con su carrito colorido, emanando un sabroso olor a palomitas recién hechas, que sí se lo debía y no lo hacía menos hombre aceptarlo. Ganó, no le gustaba perder en algo tan justo. Se despidieron cuando el sol ya estaba bajo, claridad diurna disolviéndose en un cielo despejado oscuro, y Chelsea en la puerta de su casa. Fue Ethan quien discutió otros seis minutos por acompañarla, recalcándole sobre "no disminuir su independencia" si se cercioraba de que su amiga llegaba bien a la residencia en cuestión.

Ya en la cama tapada con toda la ropa de cama y una manta extra por si le daba "fresquito", sus mascotas a sus pies refregando su espalda en la mullida superficie, reflexionaba pacientemente sobre lo acontecido ese día. Tableta electrónica en mano junto con su lápiz especial para dibujo digital en la extremidad hábil, componiendo trazo a trazo el regalo especial para el rubio.

¿Le gustaba? Ethan tenía encanto, sus modales tan "anticuados" podían ser considerados un punto a considerar. Era rubio con ojos verdes, una combinación acorde a sus gustos respecto a los caballeros; siempre tuvo cierta predilección por los ojos claros o el cabello en cuestión, seguramente lo desarrolló cuando Liam cortó con ella como forma de obtener venganza por su terrible actitud. Su ex poseía los rasgos indicados y Dennis gozaba compartir el placer sexual con Chelsea porque cumplía los requisitos, sin contar con ser otro soporte fundamental y soltero.

Una noche mientras buscaba en la web una fotografía de su amigo con el rostro levemente inclinado hacia la izquierda, se encontró en el perfil de Ana una muy _peculiar_ , veraniega como pocas en donde Ethan llevaba el torso al descubierto riéndose de algo fuera del rango capturado. Nunca lo vio lucir tan natural posando con otras personas, ni hablar sobre la figura tan esbelta. Le gustó lo visto, mucho; hizo captura de pantalla a la foto para mantenerla como referencia facial a la hora de continuar con su arte, quizá algo más.

Gracias a esa sonrisa cálida ante el comentario o broma ajena pudo dormir a gusto.

Paró su desvarío de repente porque francamente necesitaba concentrarse en su trabajo, junto con atender algunos trabajos prácticos y teóricos para entregar en el transcurso de la semana. Si seguía así, como todos los días desde que Ethan le cocinó un desayuno, mancillándose a la trata de analizar sus sentimientos o lo que fuere respecto a su amigo, reprobaría todo o sería corrida de su trabajo. «Y no podemos dejar ganar a la vieja Emily, ¿no Chelsea?» Darle el gusto estaba completamente fuera de discusión por más intentos en reconstruir la relación. Algo obtenido de la vieja científica era los imparables deseos por tener la razón o ganar a toda costa _en lo que fuera_.

Respecto a algunas cosas involucradas al trabajo (porque volver a desvariar era su fuerte, permanecer concentrado estaba demasiado sobrevalorado) descubrió cosas interesantes en cuanto a los casos a investigar por privado; ¿cuántas mutaciones víricas podía apreciar allí? Las correspondientes a los casos investigados, igualmente todos tenían una condición en común y todo gracias a los investigadores víricos en las distintas bases donde se analizaron las muestras. Originalmente partían de una cepa aislada modificada genéticamente para producir ciertas mutaciones; no sabía si adrede fueron modificadas ciertas bases nitrogenadas en la mono hélice del ARN por un tercero o desarrollaban mutaciones cada cierto margen temporal, ya que tenían la habilidad propia para hacerlo cuando se les viniera en gana.

Allí se apreciaban, según los expertos en la materia, un simple cambio como una doble repetición o cambiar cierta base por otra, formando otra molécula completamente distinta que inyectada en el cuerpo de un individuo sano podía producir cosas monstruosas. Ver gente con ocho extremidades, ojos salidos cual caracol o una trillonada de pelos como si fueran una tarántula entraban en su categoría de "okey, esto se va más allá de lo raro". «Si estos tipos de virus, como el T, generan este tipo de mutaciones quiere decir una cosa: los desarrollan en un nivel base, esparcen por medio de algún tipo de mecanismo para luego estudiar los resultados.» En el caso anterior a Luisiana pudo apreciar un organismo agresivo muy similar a las masas deformes negras con colmillos gigantes y garras afiladísimas.

Estos no tenían las mismas proporciones casi armónicas en sus cuerpos con extremidades en similitud de tamaños, todo lo contrario. Recordaba haber visto algo similar (al menos oído) por parte de Claire, mejor amiga de su hermana, quien relató una vez en una cena como unos monstruos provenientes de la rama Tyrant tenían un brazo enorme contra uno excesivamente deforme y pequeño. Siendo joven pero con una capacidad imaginativa enorme los vio en su mente, pensando lo feo que debería haber sido enfrentarse a uno. Las formas en las cuales se movían le erizaron todos los vellos posibles. Tenía cierto pudor por ese ser quien no debió existir, dándole un escalofrío que recorrió toda la extensión de su cuerpo sentado intentando volver a escribir.

Todo lo analizado la noche anterior le dio una leve esperanza a relacionar las cosas, junto con una incertidumbre por saber cómo continuaría a partir de ese punto. Si todos esos agentes tenían una relación en común podía asegurar nuevamente tener una proliferación "no accidental", en contraparte con las palabras elevadas en el informe escrito, por quien lo desarrolló para probar sus efectos dentro de comunidades reducidas en todos los estados donde ocurrió. « ¿Chris no había comentado sobre él mismo haber sido parte de un experimento?» Si, lo hizo cuando cumplió cierta edad gracias a que él sí mantenía la palabra a la hora de hacer promesas. Según lo dicho él fue conejillo de indias en la mansión donde descubrió lo podrido que podía estar el mundo, sus capacidades para sobrevivir fueron puestas a prueba contra monstruos inimaginables tan solo para recopilar información.

«Si ya hay un antecedente en una compañía determinada nadie impide a otra hacer lo mismo.»

Era norma en el círculo científico eso de experimentar y comprobar los efectos. ¿Qué la medicina no se basaba en ese principio? Cualquier producto era probado en "sujetos de prueba" fuera lo que fuera, luego si se veía una reacción desfavorable se descontinuaba la rama o intentaban mejorarlo para ser apto para consumo humano. « ¿En este caso para consumo de quién? ¿Quién puede haber pedido esto?» El cuestionamiento correcto era "¿quién no lo hizo así?"

Suspiró frustrada por perder finalmente el único cabo conector con su labor, cogiendo luego de su bolso (en un bolsillo pequeño en donde depositaba su móvil) una memoria extraíble; conectó el USB en el puerto correspondiente abriendo un documento, leyendo nuevamente sus propias hipótesis sobre todo lo recopilado intentando llegar a otra posible conclusión. Progresó bastante respecto a las dos primeras hojas preliminares: ahora contaba con al menos setenta y dos en puras especulaciones con muchos puntos repetidos con distintas palabras, otros contradiciéndose entre sí para finalmente llegar a los que estaban escritos en color azul, quienes quedarían marcados como la más aceptable.

Tenía trabajo para hacer junto con tarea universitaria en espera, la condenada investigación aparte iba más adelantada. « ¿Por qué no puedo depositar mi inspiración en lo que verdaderamente importa? Bueno, esto sí vale la pena darle una olfateada pero mierda, debería prestarle atención a otras cosas por igual.» En la memoria, abierta en la carpeta detrás del documento de texto, poseía una lista de las cosas a comprar para llenar su despensa; la última vez en la cual puso un pie en un supermercado databa de varias semanas antes a caer en su valle, ahora escaseaba en su casa hasta los cubos de azúcar.

Iba por la segunda línea a la cual estaría por colocarle el color azul cuando su móvil comenzó a emitir la musiquilla feliz notificando una llamada entrante. No conocía el remitente por lo cual albergaba ciertos reparos a la hora de hablar. ¿Por qué? Probablemente fuera una jodida encuesta o una llamada para pasarse a otro proveedor de servicios celulares; detestaba los últimos porque la compañía que siempre estaba llamándola era particularmente insistente para luego transformarse en atrevidos. Presionó el botón verde colocándoselo en la oreja mientras extraía la memoria en forma brusca (su padre le hubiera gritado "¿¡Qué haces, animal de Dios!?" por no haberle indicado al sistema expulsarlo antes), depositándola de vuelta en su bolso.

— ¿Aló? —nunca respondía una llamada así, solo formalmente con quienes podían molestarla. La compañía telefónica como ejemplo.

Una risa se dejó oír, ondas sonoras conformando el tono inconfundible a una mujer; ¿qué carajo le pasaba al mundo un martes en la tarde? Su sexto sentido entró en alerta al oír esas ondas pidiéndole mucha cautela al mantener una conversación. Quien estuviera parecía ser no muy amistoso.

— ¿Qué tal, pequeña chismosa? ¿Ya te cansaste de meter las manos donde no te corresponde?

Oh si, vio todo el movimiento en la computadora gracias a un programa espía indetectable por cualquier antivirus o amante de la informática como ese desagradable estúpido. ¿Él no siempre refregaba conocer mucho sobre todo lo referente a las computadoras? Eso no lo vio venir ni tampoco sabía sobre su existencia. Jaque mate.

— ¿Con quien desea hablar? —una corriente eléctrica descendió por su columna al oír la sorna en la voz. Esta se rió como si hubiera contado la mejor broma posible.

—Con nadie más que tu, estúpida. No me hagas perder más mí tiempo y vayamos a lo que nos compete, ¿quieres?

«Carajo. Carajo, mierda y me cago en mi suerte.»

—No si no sé con quién mierda tengo el gusto. ¿No tienes mejores cosas para hacer?

Iba a colgar pero un impulso irracional no le permitió mover el brazo, quedándose con el móvil pegado a la oreja oyendo a la otra mujer. Ese tono sonaba demasiado familiar en su humilde opinión...

—Oh, sí. Las tengo y lo peor es que estoy mirándolas desde un sitio muy elevado. Tengo una duda que me urge preguntarte: ¿ya te lo tiraste? Tienes carita de ser braga fácil.

Frunció el ceño más confundida que antes. Un sitio muy elevado podía ser una azotea en cualquier edificio de la ciudad; se alejó de la ventana pese a conocer que detrás del lugar donde trabajaba no había más que tierra abierta por pertenecer al campo de entrenamiento. ¿Se tiró a quien exactamente? Tenía sexo con una persona fija en el último tiempo pero... « ¿Habla de quien creó?» ¿Y por qué preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a vivir su sexualidad como se le diera la regalada gana?

— ¿Me tiré a quien? Habla más claro que estoy trabajando.

—No te hagas la idiota, querida. Tú sabes bien por qué tengo el disgusto de hablar contigo y sobre _quién_ hablo. El otro día en el parque se veían tan lindos los dos caminando a la par, se miraban como si se amaran desde la eternidad anterior.

«Carajo, me están persiguiendo demasiado...»

—Claramente no es de tu incumbencia saber algo así privado. Ve al grano.

Tentar a quien tenía al teléfono para enojarse no sería una gran idea porque no sabía dónde o qué planeaba. Sin dudas evitarlo no podía porque si no se delataría todo el nerviosismo en auge, y lo que menos ansiaba era mostrarse miedosa contra su enemiga al teléfono.

—Ay cariño, no te pongas tan mal. Solamente estoy aquí al teléfono para recomendarte algo. —Rió mirando a su objetivo por la mirilla de su nuevo rifle. Los colores oscuros le sentaban bastante bien, debía reconocerlo pese a no querer saber más nada con él—. Escúchame con atención, maldita zorra: deja de hurgar donde no tienes que hacerlo porque tú y todos tus conocidos se van a morir. ¿Queda claro? ¿O lo repito en algún idioma distinto?

—Tienen mucho para ocultar, de eso no hay duda. Quieren silenciar al único ser humano valiente quien quiere ponerlos tras las rejas. Les conviene mantenerme con miedo para poder limpiarse las manos manchadas de sangre.

—Sí, obviamente. No necesitamos justicieros anónimos quienes vengan a fastidiar todo el trabajo duro de _años_. ¿Crees que perdonaremos tu patética vida solo porque tienes veintitantos años? Matamos niños más jóvenes que tú, nada nos impide ir a por nuestro objetivo.

¿Matar niños? ¡Solo un autentico hijo de puta podía hacer una cosa semejante! La imagen de sus primos pequeños o Connor cayeron en su mente como una cascada, cubiertos de sangre por las amenazas cumplidas... Su sangre se congeló.

— ¡Son unos bastardos malnacidos de mierda! ¡Se creen muy impunes pero juro por dios hacer lo imposible por detenerlos!

La mujer amenazante suspiró fingiendo cansancio. Claramente no entendería ni porque le pusieran un lanzacohetes en la puta cabeza; tendría que tomar medidas mucho más drásticas ahora.

—Ah, realmente no voy a lamentar lo que voy a hacer ahora. Tú te lo buscaste, buena suerte reparando todo el puto caos.

Colgó dejándole con las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Maldita sea... ¡Ahora hasta la llamaban! ¡Maldita mujer, maldita su suerte y que jodieran la hora en la cual decidió meterse en esa causa! La justicia podía ser satisfactoria para quienes necesitaban un poco de esperanza en cuanto a un crimen, pero costaba mucho y en demasiadas ocasiones tardaba más de la cuenta. Quedó con los ojos clavados en la pantalla, desapareció la interface para llamadas devolviéndole a los iconos en el inicio, con su foto personal con Connor en brazos el día en que nació. Seguía sin poder creerlo aunque debía comenzar a guardar sus cosas e irse con cuidado. Esa vez nadie llamaría a su oficina cuando solo faltaban unos minutos para irse porque...

Una notificación en forma de tira apareció de otro número desconocido, adjunto a esto informaba la recepción de una fotografía. Abrió esta actividad para ver una vista previa borrosa de algo que parecían palitos en colores oscuros, al descargarla su corazón salió corriendo al tiempo en el que ahogaba un grito. Ethan parecía charlar con Parker tranquilamente en el estacionamiento, a metros de su auto y con el bolso laboral colgado de su hombro. Hacía segundos nada más recibió esa toma por lo cual deberían seguir allí charlando como si nada, totalmente ajenos al peligro en alturas. No esperó ningún segundo más echándose a la carrera por el pasillo con el móvil en la mano, los tacones cuadrados sin dudas no funcionaban para correr pero no tenía otra opción; si no se movía rápido dos inocentes personas serían victimas de su inconsciencia, su avaricia por tener finalmente algo con lo cual cerrar un dolor personal.

Chocó con algunas personas en el pasillo quienes gritaban "¡Fíjate!" en alusión a su embestida con el hombro; desvió su rumbo cuando analizó en cuestión de milésimas sobre el elevador siendo muy lento como para salvarlos, bajando a trompicones por las escaleras intentando no caerse. Los pulmones no daban abasto pero se esforzó más aún desesperada por no quedarse sin tiempo, al llegar a la planta baja volvió a correr sin fijarse siquiera en su respiración jadeante y la quemazón interna; volvió a tropezar con empleados quienes ya se marchaban sin tener en cuenta la posibilidad de ser alcanzados por quien estaba en una azotea mirando como enferma.

Empujó la puerta doble hacia fuera atravesado el patio lo más rápido que sus piernas podían, alcanzó a guardar su inseparable amigo en el bolsillo interno de la camisa para tener sus extremidades disponibles ante cualquier eventualidad; al llegar a la entrada del primer edificio pidió a los gritos a un caballero con cabello negro no cerrarla, agradeció rápidamente desapareciendo por el pasillo endiablada por llegar a la puta entrada. No tenía tarjeta de acceso a las instalaciones, reflexionó cuando viró por las entrañas en la edificación al borde de entrar al corredor principal conectado con la calle; su madre la vio correr hacia la puerta sin saber qué pensar o decir, llamó su atención en vano porque la joven no prestaba más que a la distancia faltante como también en la presunción respecto a sus más apreciados seres siendo heridos por su culpa.

No podría aguantar verlos sangrar hasta morir, con un agujero en la cabeza o heridos en cualquier grado. Debía ir más rápido, defenderlos hasta quedarse sin fuerzas para socorrerlos. Dar su vida por ellos si fuera completamente necesario.

Al llegar a la entrada con los correspondientes molinetes posó sus manos sobre los pilares donde sostenían el dispositivo del paso, ejerciendo una fuerza hacia arriba logrando sostener su peso, levantando las piernas y con agilidad saltar hacia el otro lado; las mujeres allí sentadas la miraron boca abierta por la prisa junto con la forma en la cual evadió todo control. Cogió el pomo empujándolo hacia fuera, una vez abierta permitiéndole el paso salió veloz a la vida citadina en plena vuelta a casa; estaba cerca... Podía sentir la presión en las entrañas por la proximidad.

Corrió por la acera rodeando la pared del estacionamiento, ingresando a este mismo desencajada por la incertidumbre viendo como aquellos dos soltaban carcajadas por algún comentario o chiste entre ellos. ¿Cuándo se volvieron tan buenos amigos?

La presión sobre sus hombros se elevó al verlos bien, alcanzó la posición de los caballeros prácticamente sin aire; le miraron confundidos por semejante prisa o agotamiento. Nunca estuvo tan agradecida con cualquier deidad conocida por la humanidad como en ese momento. Alcanzó al rubio cogiéndolo por los brazos preguntándole si estaba bien, este replicó sobre estar perfecto aunque dudó sobre si ella lo estaba. Le costaba hablar por la falta de aire gracias a la carrera, sus pies gritaban por tener el calzado incorrecto a la hora de desplazarse a velocidad, sus músculos en general requerirían una buena dosis de oxigeno y estiramientos para evitar unos cuantos calambres.

Quería abrazarlos por encontrarlos tan sanos, felices y a salvo.

— ¿Realmente todo está tan bien como dices? —cuestionó el castaño bastante desconcertado—. Cielo, parece que diste una carrera desde la zona de entrenamiento hasta aquí.

— ¡Mierda! Algo así... No pude evitarlo, tuve una leve sensación que algo podría pasar y... —intentó ahogar la incipiente tos—. Enserio: me alegro muchísimo verlos bien.

Les sonrió como pudo. Ethan miró a Parker con los mismos ojos escépticos ante sus palabras. Chelsea jamás haría algo así por mero capricho. Si estaba _así_ de exhausta por alguna razón era.

—Chelsea, ¿qué tal si nos dices la verdad? —Recomendó el de ojos verdes—. ¿Sucede algo tan grave?

—Oh, no es nada... Tan solo —su voz se vio cortada por un impacto en el suelo haciendo saltar el polvo junto con fragmentos duros.

Los tres se pusieron en alerta máxima, Parker desenfundando su arma personal como método para defenderse. Ethan miró en todas direcciones tratando de discernir la fuente emisora con ojos entrecerrados, la luz solar se filtraba por entre las edificaciones gracias a un día soleado. Chelsea sintió como toda alarma interna se disparaba a mirar hacia el costado derecho, directo a la azotea de los edificios. Sudaba profusamente gracias a la ola nerviosa golpeando contra el muelle corporal; levantó la vista hacia un edificio el cual alojaba una panadería, lavandería como también una tienda que vendía chucherías a quienes paseaban de otros estados o turistas internacionales.

El sonido de los disparos no estaba presente en el aire luego del primero, la gente continuaba su paseo tranquilo por la acera estando completamente ajenos a la detonación del rifle; al llegar la vista hacia la parte final de la edificación pudo ver un pequeño bulto con apariencia a persona virando el arma hacia otra dirección un poco desviada, su sentido femenino le dijo inmediatamente "va a por él". Su estomago se cerró por el terror, juntó toda la energía en su cuerpo desviándola hacia su parte superior, tuvo suerte de empujarlo con toda la fuerza posible haciéndole caer en el suelo duro sobre su trasero, impidiendo que la bala recientemente liberada impactara de lleno en su torso; quedó en el suelo al tiempo en el cual Parker apuntaba en la dirección correcta.

Se echó hacia atrás buscando aire como un pez fuera del agua, su cuerpo cambió la dirección.

No tuvo más tiempo para reaccionar cuando ahora un balazo dio con su estomago, atravesando parte de la musculatura y depositándose en el fondo, dañando una extensa parte y ocasionando una perdida grande de sangre. Al sentir como el dolor la atravesaba estando aún incrédula mentalmente, emitió un paso hacia atrás mirando hacia abajo, como la sangre empapaba su ropa con velocidad cayendo al piso; una mujer en la vereda contigua a la suya contempló el macabro espectáculo lanzando un grito y alertando al resto. Otra detonación más fue directo a su pecho, justo en la zona donde poseía la primera marca brutal por el fuego enemigo de Wesker; su celular detuvo el impacto contra el pulmón resistiendo el proyectil como un campeón, pese a ser muy fino en comparación con un chaleco antibalas.

Saltaron trozos metálicos raspando y clavándose en la carne humana, la batería no estalló en una bola de fuego por milagro o casualidad (como fue atravesada por el centro toda forma de ignición se detuvo al no hacer contacto un electrón con otro); el impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para lanzarla contra el suelo cual muñeca de trapo, los dos caballeros se desesperaron al ver la velocidad en la cual perdía liquido vital. Parker contraatacó al lugar del cual observó los destellos al dispararse el rifle, pero Loretta fue lo suficientemente rápida para apartarse y salvarse de un tiro certero a la cabeza, sintiendo una satisfacción incomparable por darle a la mocosa metiche.

Esa zorra podría curarse gracias a la intervención materna, no se moriría o eso creía. Podría dispararle unos meses después y volvería a regenerar su cuerpo. Al fin y al cabo conocía la forma en la cual el virus actuaba, no distaba mucho a lo documentado en cualquier infectado con el T disuelto por la vacuna correspondiente, el G y más agentes. Estaría bien por un tiempo hasta que decidiera volver a por ella.

Chelsea no lloraba, boqueaba por tener aire mientras intentaba aplicar presión a la zona abierta emanando sangre a borbotones; requería con urgencia que le extirparan la bala para poder regenerarse, de lo contrario moriría desangrada. Ethan entró en acción, abalanzándose sobre el cuerpo intentando apartarle las manos a conciencia de lo hecho por la joven, su padre fue por el otro lado levantando su cabeza para hacerle reposar sobre su chaqueta gruesa. Cogió el móvil marcando a emergencias completamente fuera de sí recibiendo como respuesta que en diez minutos podían llegar, con suerte si el trafico en dirección al lugar se comportaba mejor; su hija probablemente no contaba con ese valioso tiempo por lo que ordenó a Ethan coger sus piernas mientras desbloqueaba su coche a la distancia y la introducían en el asiento trasero.

Hombre con canas al volante, manos ensangrentadas con la misma sangre otra vez, gritaba ordenes consciente de que quien acompañaría en ese viaje desesperado aún trataba de acomodar a su hija; Ethan se sentó tras el asiento del acompañante apretando con fuerza la herida, procurando no sentir la sangre escapándose por entre sus dedos. Chelsea balbuceaba cosas, tosía y escupía sangre al suelo del automotor. Viró su vista enfocándola directamente a su amigo quien inconscientemente acariciaba la sien derecha infundiéndole valor. ¿Valor? Ella no necesitaba nada de eso, ya sintió ese dolor en el pasado, solo quería llegar al maldito hospital.

Depositó su mano temblorosa sobre la que se aferraba firme a su carne como muestra del profundo aprecio hacia su persona. El coche viraba bruscamente en una dirección y en la otra, usando el claxon en forma recurrente, pañuelo blanco indicando prisa por la ventanilla del conductor pidiendo paso.

«Al menos Ethan está bien...», pensó justo en el momento donde algunos puntos negros se presentaron en su campo de visión.

El acompañante vio como sus ojos comenzaban a flaquear, sus parpados temblaban hacia abajo en búsqueda de unirse con el otro par. ¡No! ¡No debía dormirse! Comunicó a Parker asustado ante esa reacción, este gritó a su hija que se mantuviera despierta, no dejara ganar al "cansancio" por la falta de sangre oxigenada al cerebro. Ésta pareció no hacerle caso cuando parpadeó dejando sus ojos cerrados milésimas de segundo, abriéndolos mirando directo a las orbes verdes.

— ¡Chelsea no te duermas! —imploró su amigo tratando de mantener firme la voz; ¿y si se moría en sus brazos? La posibilidad destrozaba su corazón—. ¡Mantente conmigo!

—Ella... Nos mira. —Dijo con todas las fuerzas acumuladas restantes—. Ten mucho cuidado, irá por ti también.

Volvió a flaquear, Ethan apretó con más fuerza la herida. ¿Quién exactamente?

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! —Rogó tratando de mantener las lágrimas en sus ojos; debía lanzarse por si era su última oportunidad, la última vez donde hablar—. ¡Te quiero!

* * *

 **— ¡Atrevido! ¡Revisando refrigerador ajeno como si nada! —Exclamó Brad sonando demasiado dramático para el gusto de Forest—. ¡Me voy a encargar de darle una diarrea bíblica mañana!**

 **—Cálmate ya, carajo. No me obligues a pegarte un balazo en la cabeza —exclamó hastiado su viejo compañero castaño; Cece meneó la cabeza ante semejante hastío de persona.**

 **—Ya estoy muerto, cabrón —dijo devolviéndole una mirada fría—. No ganarás nada.**

 **— ¿Siempre fue así de insoportable? —Acotó desde atrás la mujer— ¡Jesús! ¡De haber estado vivo Chelsea hubiera pedido dos años antes la emancipación!**

 **Forest trató de reprimir una sonrisa enorme ante el comentario tan verdadero, fue peor cuando el aludido hizo la típica cara ofendida Vickers. No aguantó más y soltó una carcajada fantasmal. Brad lo dejó pasar esa vez, honestamente ese tema ya no lo mosqueaba como antes. Fue difícil aceptar como su familia se fue al demonio pero lo hizo, al final las cosas mejoraron para todos con tal difícil decisión. Cece se sentó sobre el borde en la mesa mirando a quien metía la carne directo al microondas, desviando su mirada hacia las posaderas poco pomposas.**

 **—Tiene poco culo. Chelsea no tiene un gusto tan refinado. Dennis las tiene mejores.**

 **—Ese Atkins tiene unas nalgas preciosas —convino el muchacho con un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo. Brad lo miró extrañado—. Hombre, uno puede mirar lo que se le antoje.**

 **— ¿Sabían que por lo que leí en su expediente le gusta jugar con los clítoris ajenos? Quizá nuestra niña no salga perdiendo después de todo.**

 **— ¿Te refieres que si Chelsea finalmente le corresponde a Winters va a masturbarla como se debe? ¡Brad va a estar feliz porque alguien sí hace lo que Chelsea merece! ¡Esa es nuestra heroína Cece!**

 **Brad cubrió sus oídos para diversión del otro par, quien no podía parar de reírse por esa acción tan infantil.**


	19. Capitulo 19

Despertó sintiendo un terrible dolor punzante en la zona comprendida entre el epigastrio y el hipocondrio izquierdo, sintiendo una viscosidad producida por su propia sangre. Oyó gritos, sirenas parecidas a las de los equipos sanitarios, ordenes autoritarias para a continuación sentir el repiqueteo del suelo hospitalario bajo su cuerpo. Primero percibió un tirón por sus brazos al sacarla del coche en el cual la transportaron, luego su padre gritando "¡Le dispararon a mi hija!" obligando a toda una congregación enorme medica moverse tras ella, trayendo consigo una camilla junto con otros equipamientos especiales; a continuación perdió la conciencia levemente hasta encontrarse en un quirófano siendo despojada de sus ropas con rapidez, colocándole un intravenoso en su brazo izquierdo, el cual era el bueno para cualquier análisis o vía sanguínea, un respirador siendo preparado.

Odiaba ese aparato por las claras rememoraciones a los traumas antiguos, en las cuales tenía esa mierda plástica atravesándole la boca hasta situarse en algún punto de la garganta. Al momento en que se lo quiso quitar raspó toda la capa interna dejándole un dolor insoportable por varios días. Aunque le salvara la vida otra vez desearía poder disponer otro tipo de oxigenación a su cuerpo durante la intervención quirúrgica. La mascarilla con el gas poseía un olor extraño, como si fuera dulzón, pasando a transformarse en algo particularmente desagradable; conocía el procedimiento tan bien por todas las ocasiones donde entró por emergencia de vida.

Seguro fuera había cientos de personas con cualquier enfermedad respiratoria, gástrica o lo que fuere, pero ella era sin duda alguna un caso considerado como "código rojo" porque trataba de mover las manos femeninas con los ojos cubiertos portando una balanza, sin éxito. Un cirujano especializado a quien conocía gracias a otras intervenciones hablaba con el equipo hematológico, pidiéndole con prisa traer paquetes del grupo 0+ para la paciente. ¿Era una suerte haberse atendido allí desde nacimiento? ¿O que el cirujano se contactara con sus especialistas en términos del puto E? Podía ser.

Una mujer enfundada en un traje especial para cirugía mencionó que la madre estaba esperando fuera con "la cura", el jefe en el lugar indicó dejarle pasar a la sala de preparación.

Quiso incorporarse apenas unos centímetros, el dolor sumándole pares de manos ajenas le impidieron hacerlo. El cuerpo entero se quejaba, sentía la cabeza liviana, intentaba recordar qué sucedió antes pero le era imposible. Todo se encontraba sumergido en una niebla espesa sin esperanzas a disiparse. « ¿Me puedo morir?» pensó al ver la prisa en el personal especializado, años tratando casos de vida o muerte. Si fuera código negro ya podría comenzar a realizar las plegarias, por suerte todavía tenían chances. Una vez la vía intravenosa colocada le instalaron un aparato en el dedo capaz de medir la frecuencia cardíaca junto con la concentración de oxigeno. Conectaron a su entrada una bolsa de plasma junto con otra de suero, sedantes fueron a continuación en su brazo contrario. Al acabar sumaron un litro sanguíneo en el correspondiente grupo, algunas almas generosas cedieron su sangre brindándole una segunda oportunidad.

Dispusieron una bata azulada cubriendo su desnudes, sintiendo frio en ese ambiente estéril.

Trató de comunicarse pero sus ojos comenzaron a ver como el mundo bailaba a su alrededor, las luces brillantes en la sala se le asemejaron a un sol cuando la anestesia comenzó a patear con fuerza, perdió el sentido al escuchar la voz femenina tan presente en su vida pidiendo un espacio especial para depositar el dispositivo refrigerante requerido por las muestras virales.

— ¿Mamá? —balbuceó buscándole, sus orbes se movían casi poseídos hacia todos lados sin encontrar un punto estable.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerle, abrieron su boca con cuidado introduciendo el plástico aséptico transparente.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos celestes maternos rojizos por el llanto, su boca tapada por un barbijo blanco, cabello cubierto en una cofia verdosa y utilizando el equipo entregado minutos atrás. Acarició su frente con dulzura, Chelsea cayó inconsciente farmacológicamente hablando, con la vida pendiendo de un hilo.

* * *

En el instante preciso en el cual Chelsea cayó inconsciente a bordo del vehículo gritó algo a Parker, aunque no podía recordar a ciencia cierta qué demonios fue. Este replicó algo, acelerando la marcha sin perder el uso del claxon contra otros conductores; el menos tiempo del permitido (fueron asistidos por una patrulla al ser detenidos por apenas segundos gracias al exceso de velocidad) aparcaron en la zona especial para emergencias medicas. Ethan fue ayudado por un amable policía con una barriga en crecimiento, este se notificó como oficial Fitzgerald al pedirle si podía sujetar las piernas al subirla a la camilla.

Corrió con el resto del equipo dentro de la sala de urgencias hasta que le impidieron el paso empujando su torso con una mano, dando unos pasos hacia atrás por el impacto entre los dos espacios físicos y viendo como se alejaban a la carrera a los quirófanos.

Parker llegó un poco más lejos, le apartaron antes de llegar a la mitad del recorrido. El hombre permaneció tieso viéndolos alejarse sintiéndose derrotado, como si su labor hubiera sido la peor en toda la historia. No era su culpa, ellos simplemente no supieron ver a futuro ningún incidente.

Para Winters fue muy duro, sentía como una puñalada tras otra en el pecho, el cuerpo humedecido por el líquido carmesí cubriendo sus brazos y parte del atuendo oficinistico.

La gente en la sala lo miraba extraño, observando perdido en dirección donde se habría ido la chica, parado allí con rostro incrédulo, sin paz en su corazón. Los oficiales intercambiaron algunas palabras con el equipo que quedó detrás, atendiendo al resto, donde les notificaron que sería intervenida quirúrgicamente buscando remover el proyectil. Ambos agentes de la ley intentaron aproximársele a hablar pero al verlo en semejante estado tan solo le dieron una palmada en el hombro, alejándose hacia la entrada para notificar a su comisaría sobre retomar sus actividades en la patrulla. Hubiera sido bueno permanecer con él intentando calmarlo, algo en su estado les dio a entender un aislamiento debido.

Sentía como si el mundo a su alrededor fuera una masa difusa compuesta por cientos de objetos físicos, ruidos lejanos y olores sin perfume. Le daba vueltas la cabeza, el olor a hierro lo estaba mareando al punto de sentir enormes deseos por devolver todo lo consumido. Debía ser fuerte por Chelsea, ¿no? Sin embargo no podía en ese instante, le costaría horrores reincorporarse al mundo civilizado _así._ ¿Pudo haberlo evitado? Él fue uno de los objetivos, porque de no haber sido apartado los roles se hubieran invertido. ¿No prefería ser quien estuviera en esa camilla, dolorido y ensangrentado? Daría su vida a cambio de su seguridad. ¿Necesitaría sangre? Mierda, si supiera el grupo sanguíneo requerido daría sin chistar hasta la mitad de su volumen total. Era sangre A, al fin y al cabo.

Quedó de pie luchando por poner en orden sus pensamientos, fallando sin remedio hasta que vio como una figura parecida a una mole se aproximaba desde la distancia con paso apurado, sin poder denotar las emociones en su rostro. Todo se asemejaba a una nebulosa. Parker se aproximó analizando su rostro desencajado, pudo oírlo alto y claro, entendía y compartía sus emociones. Ahora sí entraba en jaque si su hija permanecía soltera como gritaba ser o si finalmente encontró al masculino ideal.

Si eran pareja sería un gusto tenerlo en la familia, lastima tener que comenzar a aplanar el terreno escabroso llamado Emily.

—Ethan —llamó con un nudo en la garganta; el muchacho lo miró sin comprender, posó sus manos sobre ambas extremidades—. Ethan, ¿me escuchas? —Parecía estar hablando con un robot en _stand-by_ , repitió la operación una vez más para luego sacudirlo—. Vuelve muchacho, no te pierdas allí ahora.

Demandó abofetearlo frente a curiosos, enfermeros yendo y viniendo, los médicos de emergencias llamando a pacientes con diversas dolencias. Finalmentecorrespondió su vista _observándolo_. Lanzó un soplo rápido cargado de ansiedad volviendo a hablar como un ser humano normal.

—Mierda, ¿estará bien? —dijo en total consternación.

—No lo sé, solo conozco que un colega de Emily intervendrá. Es un buen cirujano, la operó a ella hace unos cinco años atrás —replicó intentando obviar la sangre en sus ropas—. Tengo entendido que llamarán a los especialistas en matera vírica para aportar un plus al asunto.

—Trato de entenderlo todo pero no puedo, ¿quién hizo algo así? ¿Qué motivo tendría para intentar matarla? —cuestionó triste—. ¡Es una locura!

« ¿Serán los mismos de la ultima vez?» misma pregunta se formulaba en Parker.

—Desconozco, pero Chelsea va a tener que desembucharlo todo cuando despierte. Tiene que haber una relación entre porqué llegó con semejante apuro a nosotros y el ataque. —Lo miró interrogando prácticamente su alma—. ¿Tú sabes algo?

«Uf, se demasiado. Pero no sobre esto, Parker. No me cortes a Ethan Junior.»

—Se lo mismo que tú —mintió—, igual me gustaría saberlo todo.

El señor Luciani asintió dubitativo; los dos eran cercanos, seguramente sabía sin embargo por respeto a su hija guardaba silencio. Odiaba cuando los amigos de Chelsea se mantenían reacios a compartir información vital, como si fuera una especie de pacto ancestral. Le recordaba al incomodo silencio al cuestionar a Maysie, Andrew o Dennis sobre qué sucedió entre Joe y Chelsea, años atrás. Nadie respondió en cuanto inquirió porqué ese chico se seguía pasando por su casa, aparecía por el trabajo a charlar con ellos intentando convencerlos de hablar con la joven, haciendo regalos a la familia cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

—Entonces, Ethan, vamos a tener que buscarlas en unos días.

Una corriente eléctrica descendió por su columna, intentó por todos los medios no delatarse con un temblor incontrolable; decidió pensar en otra cosa pero al estrujar sus palmas entre ellas sintió su piel pegajosa. Necesitaba al menos lavárselas, en especial la izquierda con la cual sostuvo la herida como torniquete… «Carajo, ¿y si tenía una bacteria de esas come carne en mi piel sin saberlo? ¿Le habré pasado algo? » Solo tuvo el típico papeleo hasta antes de irse a casa, o al hospital en una urgencia, previo a salir sintió la necesidad de desinfectarse con sanitizante comercial las manos "refrescando la piel".

Además la probabilidad de haber entrado en contacto con una bacteria poderosísima con franqueza era baja; estaba extenuado gracias al estrés, por ende su mente solía comenzar a divagar.

—Mierda —masculló al tiempo en el cual miraba su cuerpo—. No me había dado cuenta mi estado.

Luciani le dio la razón. La sangre manchando ropa le traía aterradores recuerdos.

— ¿Quieres ir a cambiarte? Yo te llamo.

—Mejor no —decidió dudoso—. Más me vale quedarme por si hay novedades.

—Al menos ve al fregadero para sacártelo de la piel. Hasta dentro de… —miró su muñeca izquierda, el enorme reloj analógico devolvió el tiempo preciso— unas tres horas no creo que digan nada. Comerte la cabeza es lo peor para hacer.

— ¿Y tú? —indagó cogiendo un pañuelo descartable junto con el sanitizante, volcando un poco en este y luego refregándose la piel.

Agarró al castaño con las manos en la masa. ¿Qué haría en vez de quemarse la cabeza? A Ethan le parecía verlo muy calmado. Quizá afrontaba en esa forma el incidente, todos tienen diversas maneras para afrontar una situación tan traumática. A él por ejemplo le estaban dando retorcijones y deseos por gritarle a alguien. Desconocía el entrenamiento psicológico con el cual le instruyeron para mantenerse frio en semejante momento.

—Esperar a mi esposa. Está en camino para "asistir", no debe tardar mucho.

Entendió a la perfección. Al terminar la frase se hizo otro alboroto en la recepción tras ellos, una voz femenina muy familiar gritaba a viva voz dónde estaba su hija. Como si fuera poco para las personas allí presentes con el desastre anterior, ahora tenían una loca rubia desesperada, portando en apariencia una maleta metálica con luces intermitentes. La ciencia ficción resultaba un grano de arena allí. Emily deseaba pasar sin siquiera pedir permiso y la recepcionista impedía el paso ya que no asociaba el caso anterior con los motivos en la mujer. Fue ese instante preciso en donde le vio explotar furiosa mostrándole una credencial especial. La joven no conocía esa precisa tarjeta en su vida por lo cual no creía en su autenticidad, contestando sardónica que trabajaba ella trabajaba bajo mando de un superhéroe.

Intervino un guardia conocido dejándole pasar reprendiendo luego por su indiscreción a la recepcionista, recordándole la existencia de un manual entregado antes de trabajar allí donde se explayaban todos los tipos de credenciales existentes. Parker le llamó mientras la mujer metía una mano en el bolsillo blanco de su atuendo investigador y proseguía su camino arrastrando el dispositivo refrigerante tras de sí. Lucía un rostro desencajado por la furia sumándole ojos rojos ante los llantos anteriores, amenazó con elevar un reporte contra la mujer morena.

Parker explicaba dónde estaba según palabra medica, cómo estaba y qué le harían. Ethan no esperaba recibir ni un saludo aunque siguió tras ellos, boca cerrada a cal y canto. La pareja movilizaba sus piernas en forma veloz pasillo arriba, Emily deseó saber exactamente cómo sucedió todo. El hombre explicó el inicio sobre como charlaban en el parking hasta el instante en el cual abordaron el coche, conduciendo frenético por las calles, los policías y como se ofrecieron estos a ayudar.

Indagó los nombres, llamaría a sus contactos policiales demandando brindarles un aumento por desempeño excepcional. Quien respondió fue el polizonte trasero, la mujer no se detuvo ni un momento, solo miró sobre su hombro. Ese momento exacto el de orbes verdes pensó que podría hasta elevarle la voz a quien salvó su vida si seguía mirándolo cual garrapata. ¡Estaba a morir de la preocupación! ¡Merecía estar allí!

—Márchate a casa —ordenó creyendo ser lo suficientemente tajante como para obligarlo; el marido mantuvo silencio.

—Ni lo sueñes —protestó—, merezco estar aquí tanto como ustedes dos.

— ¿Ah, sí? —dijo fingiendo sorpresa; las respuestas excesivamente actuadas lo sacaban de quicio—. Si no fuera por tú intromisión en nuestras vidas…

— ¡Tu hija se hubiera desangrado en ese estacionamiento! —gritó exasperado—. ¡Yo no le hice nada! ¡Jamás lo haré! ¡La cuidé cuando ustedes no podían y lo hice bien, lo sabes tan bien como yo!

La mujer rubia ya sabía pero no pensó más allá, era una orden y por ende su deber; si no lo hubiera hecho estaría patas en la calle. No lo quería íntimamente ligado a su hija jamás. Podía darles un puto aumento a oficiales pero jamás le daría ni un "gracias" a ese atrevido bueno para nada. No se lo merecía, si se comportaba así con ella podría ser peor si se descuidaban. Como padre uno siempre debía asumir ciertos riesgos o malestares intercediendo en sus relaciones, les gustara o no.

—Déjalo tranquilo —indicó el castaño cuando su esposa estuvo al borde de responderle—, hizo algo maravilloso y lo repitió. Ya se hablará luego.

Le gustaría decirle la sinceridad con la cual expresó ese "te quiero" desesperado, la de orbes celestes lo anularía terminantemente. Devolvió la mirada al hombre de su vida _número dos_ sin decir nada. Estaba lo suficientemente loca por dentro como para importarle un rábano si Winters se quedaba o no, a quien le dolería la espalda por esperar en esas sillas plásticas sería a él. Su deber radicaba en entrar a la sala, asistiendo al descendiente utilizando la única cosa que le mantendría con vida, esperar como culminación.

Pediría un monitoreo constante sobre su actividad cercana a su hija. No se le escaparía nada _otra vez_.

Parker deseó saber el plan a seguir en el quirófano y la rubia replicó todo en código, básicamente extraerían el proyectil dejándolo luego a examinación por especialistas, inyectarían el virus en el cuello como método más rápido para regenerar el tejido dañado, coserían la herida ayudando al agente. La joven estaría muy adolorida en los próximos días por lo cual sedarla por uno le vendría como anillo al dedo; deberían reducir la actividad neuronal el mayor tiempo posible evitando futuros daños, ese día fuera de combate sería crucial.

Anunció permitir visitas por una hora, reduciendo el número de personas a las más cercanas: directos, cinco amigos como máximo. Ethan se preguntó si estaría incluido en la lista, esperaba que sí. «Un día inconsciente. Si ya no puedo pensar en otra cosa voy a estar un día totalmente perdido.» Quizá pecaba en "insoportablemente meloso" pero cuando uno ama a alguien experimentaba ese sentimiento constante, el dolor espantoso por saberse lejano a la otra parte. Punzaba mucho el pecho, solo deseaba estar cerca de Chelsea.

Dejaron detrás consultorios, personal médico y recepciones abarrotadas; viraron varias veces para luego descender.

Llegaron a la abertura directa a los ocho quirófanos disponibles en el hospital. Emily lo miró pidiéndole alejarse unos metros, como no deseaba discutir aceptó el pedido; los vio intercambiar unas palabras por lo bajo. Años escuchando música por los auriculares en niveles malsanos sí destruían los cilios. Contempló un abrazo cálido y amoroso, luego Parker besó fugazmente a su mujer, esta colocó un código especial en la cerradura electrónica al costado derecho e ingresó. Lo último percibido fueron los pasos enfundados en los zapatos laborales alejarse por el pasillo, luego se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos.

Debía ser positivo, siempre intentaba alegrar a los demás con pensamientos cálidos en momentos delicados. Las punzadas leves se transformaron en autenticas puñaladas una vez su espalda hizo contacto con la blanca pared, iluminado por las luces LED en colores fríos siendo reflejadas por un pulcro suelo bien limpio. «Mantente positivo, es una chica muy fuerte capaz de patearle el culo a Jack en su máxima transformación. Vamos, campeón: confía en el equipo pero sobre todo en ella.»

El otro hombre lo vio al borde de descomponerse o desmayarse contra la pared (le recordaba en el nacimiento de su hija Cara, en el cual se desmayó tal cual le indicaron las enfermeras) si nadie le infundía un poco de valor. Si ese tipo salía con su hija estaría demostrando una autentica congoja, y si no lo hacía le tenía el suficiente aprecio como para sentirse profundamente herido por las circunstancias. ¿Acaso alguien podía fingir así?

Su bolsillo vibraba constantemente entre mensajes entrantes o llamadas perdidas, respondería al cabo de unas horas cuando todo estuviera más calmo. Aproximó su cuerpo cogiéndolo por sus hombros, intentó enderezarse infructuosamente.

—Arriba muchacho, Chels nació para pasar todas estas cosas lo mejor posible. —deseaba agregar "si Wesker intentó matarla y falló, los hijos de puta que le agredieron no tienen oportunidad"—. Es fuerte: pasó cosas más difíciles a esto, será otra victoria en su haber hoy.

El rubio rehuía a su mirada, le causó más ternura.

—No me tengas miedo, tendré brazos tipo camiones pero soy buena gente. Emily no lo decía en serio, está así porque no aguanta la preocupación. Desgraciadamente cuando es Chelsea se pone muy desagradable. —No lograba infundirle confianza, seguía mirando en otra dirección con ojos acuosos—. Ethan: te hablaré como le hablo a mi hijo mayor porque sé que tienes buenas intenciones y me rememoras a él: estás preocupado, tienes miedo por ella, eso está bien. Saldrá, es testaruda como para irse sin "fastidiarnos lo que nos resta de vida".

Le hizo sonreír porque se la imaginaba diciendo algo similar. El padre recordó la vez donde le gritó a su mujer "¿acaso yo te pedí nacer?" luego de una discusión por ver qué universidad de arte iría bien; preguntas y respuestas desbarrancadoras eran su fuerte.

—Gracias. Honestamente lo necesito —admitió un poco mejor.

Se dieron un abrazo de caballeros comprendiendo palmadas en ambas espaldas para luego ser conducidos por una enfermera pasante por allí hacia la sala de espera. El asunto recién empezaba, deberían estar cómodos mientras aguardaban.

* * *

La sala de espera no estaba mal, las sillas eran idénticas en todos los hospitales en términos de incomodidad y las teles emitiendo la programación deportiva entretenían. Se acercó a una máquina expendedora para pagar por una botella grande de agua saborizada, la manzana siempre fue su debilidad (si se pasaba en listillo podía terminar flojo intestinalmente hablando) y al encontrarla no dudó. Compartió, Parker retornó a su asiento luego de ir por la misma enfermera que le apartó para saber cómo estaban las cosas, dándole un buen trago. La mujer no sabía nada sin embargo intentó reconfortar al preocupado padre.

Ninguno tenía hambre, solo tenían una boca seca producto del nerviosismo galopante. Pasó media hora, luego una completa y el tiempo seguía su inexorable paso.

El de orbes verdes leyó cualquier panfleto, afiche; oyó conversaciones ajenas sobre el curso nacional en los temas más candentes, le sorprendió oír varias sandeces. Caminó ya acostumbrado a la mirada "discreta" por verlo cubierto de sangre, calmó a un muchacho proveniente de emergencias quien se preocupó por si estaba herido.

«Yo no lo estoy gracias a mi amiga querida. Le debo una cena en algún restaurant costoso o algo.» Ya vería como pagarle el favor, por ahora necesitaba mantener la cabeza concentrada en algo.

No vio quien fue el atacante, solo percibió un destello en el rabillo ocular al ser empujado hacia atrás. Dolería al día siguiente si alcanzaba a dormir. Giró su muñeca, el reloj inteligente le devolvió ser las ocho quince. Se cruzó de brazos en la segunda caminata procurando ocultar las manchas lo mayor posible, fue inútil porque hasta sus pantalones azules tenían manchones oscuros. Debería recurrir a la ayuda femenina comprendida por sus dos hermanas sobre cómo remover manchas sanguinolentas, se divertirían a lo grande con su pregunta. « ¿Cómo le explicas a tu familia sobre ayudar a llevar a tu encaprichamiento quien recibió un disparo en el abdomen, por cosas que nadie más sabe? » Touché, pregunta inteligente.

Retornó nervioso al cabo de ir al baño. Volcó la atención al móvil, en su cuenta de Facebook observó como los portales de Washington comenzaban a hacer eco de un tiroteo donde una mujer joven resultó herida en el estacionamiento de la BSAA; cuestión de tiempo para hacerse noticia nacional, ¿eh, medios comunicacionales? Testigos no pudieron dar mayores detalles sobre el tirador, no le extrañaba, lo más probable era oír él mismo sobre ellos.

El padre dedicó su tiempo a responder todos los mensajes recibidos, llamados desesperados como también algunos mails (Joshua recibió un mail proveniente de Sherry sobre lo acontecido ese día y escribió otro, ya que sumergió su propio teléfono en acido solo porque estaba aburrido y el siguiente llegaría en unos días).

Solo indicó a un par de personas el verdadero estado físico, al resto le agradeció en forma honesta la preocupación para luego decirles si tenía novedades avisaría. En un momento dado el hombre exhala fastidiado ante un mensaje en particular, sin darse cuenta lanza una maldición contra el individuo. Ethan levantó la cabeza justo cuando el castaño le llama, su gesto contrariado fue visto pocas veces.

Cuestionó sobre si responderle al ex; la joven siempre indicó desestimar cualquier mensaje o llamado proveniente de él por toda la malaria entre ellos. Parker jamás cuestionaba la lealtad a su familia y pese a haberlo considerado un "yerno" en el pasado no podía evitar pensar que si respondía podía estar cometiendo una falta. Adentraron ambos en un debate sobre qué hacer. Ethan lo detestaba, si fuera por él lo ignoraría y al salir iría a golpearlo, mantuvo esos pensamientos en su cabeza porque _no correspondían_. Aconsejó hacer lo que su juicio considerase como lo mejor, el hombre decidió replicar. Una vez hecho eso el irreverente muchacho preguntó si podía acercarse a hacerle compañía, allí mismo cesó la comunicación.

¡Desfachatez elevada a la decima! ¿Presentarse así como así? El caballero con ojos oscuros suspiró meneando la cabeza cuando este otro envió preguntando si necesitaba algo para beber o lo que fuera. Ethan creyó que si ese tipo estaba _tan preocupado_ como hacía figurar debió molestarse mucho tiempo atrás… Quizá tratándola mejor.

Pasaron dos horas y media en total hasta la salida del cirujano, quien se acomodaba el ambo aguamarina junto a la cofia cubriéndole una mata oscura. Se lo veía buen tipo, su rostro estaba atravesado por el cansancio junto con el estrés de salvar vidas constantemente (más si esas vidas eran peligrosamente infecciosas). Llamó a los familiares de la señorita Vickers en tono diligente, llevándolos a una sala aparte con sillones. Los tres se sentaron hasta la aparición de Emily quien estaba más cansada que cualquier persona allí dentro. Prefirió permanecer de pie para cuando comenzara el relato sobre todo lo acontecido.

Se presentó para quien no lo conocía como Nicholas Hartz estrechándole con firmeza la mano, pasando a lo importante: la bala destrozó parte del estomago y una porción pequeña del páncreas. Cuando se hizo una mayor incisión al orificio de entrada se pudo observar el comienzo de la _cicatrización avanzada_ (como lo llamaban los especialistas y la mujer rubia) en el tejido, debieron cortar eso mientras rebuscaban el proyectil, tardaron cierto tiempo para localizarlo mientras el reloj corría en contra. Perdió _mucha_ sangre y recibió varias transfusiones para suplir la pérdida, recalcando el hecho de casi entrar en un shock hipovolémico; cuando parecían perder la esperanza sintió una masa dura no biológica incrustada en el fondo, intentando no dañar otros órganos o conductos logró extraerla.

La situación más amenazadora fue normalizada con éxito. Tocaba las heridas en las capas cutáneas.

Debieron retirar algunas esquirlas provenientes del móvil, un trozo mediano de cristal con cableado y aluminio se clavó sobre la clavícula. Eso sería lo primero en desaparecer. Ciertos pedacitos del cuerpo externo impactaron de lleno en el hombro, al terminar con la limpieza corporal esas heridas ya estaban completamente cerradas.

El hecho de necesitar comprarse otro móvil sería un dato menor ante la perspectiva de haber perdido la vida. Las fotografías, videos, canciones y algunos trabajos enviados parecían juegos para niños.

Inyectaron una dosis mayor al paciente (preguntando en código si el muchacho conocía sobre "eso" siendo afirmado por Emily con un "es igual a nosotras, Nick") del E por la nueva incorporación sanguínea, sumando al hecho que podría tardar un poco más en cicatrizar por vías no naturales gracias al nuevo suministro sanguíneo. Si todo salía bien recién al segundo día de internación podrían sacarle la intensa sedación junto con la aparatología más compleja como el respirador artificial. Suplementarían la alimentación los primeros días con paquetes de solución salina por vía intravenosa, pasando a dieta líquida y si se toleraba a una semi solida.

El padre abrazó con cariño al cirujano agradeciéndole desde lo más profundo del corazón toda la ayuda brindada a su hija. Ethan no podía hablar por el nudo en la garganta pero le asintió comprensivamente para estrechar su mano a continuación. Nicholas nunca había visto a ese muchacho antes y se preguntaba por ese gesto tan afectado si no era el novio. La vida personal de los pacientes no era exactamente su incumbencia pero la forma al actuar… Denotaba.

Parker abrazó a su esposa con amor, se murmuraban cosas fuera de su intención oír por lo cual prefirió dejarlos solos. No se dieron cuenta respecto a su familia al ensimismarse en ellos, Emily lo prefirió así: ahora que conocía el estado de su hija podía marcharse. No quería verlo allí porque 1) perdería el tiempo esperando a su despertar, y 2) no tenía ninguna atadura por la cual quedarse.

Llegó a casa sin abrir la boca o expeler palabras, recogería el coche al día siguiente cuando volviera a trabajar. Necesitaba una ducha urgente, quizá intentar dormir al menos una hora para remover esa pesadumbre. No tenía hambre ni ganas de dialogar con nadie. Soltó su morral por el camino al baño al tiempo en que se quitaba las prendas impregnadas en un olor férrico potente, al ingresar cerró tras de sí mientras dedicaba su tiempo en la ducha a pensar.

Los restos sanguinolentos se fueron con el jabón blanco y el gel masculino para ducha, todavía se preguntaba si se podía adjudicar la fechoría a quienes aterrorizaron a su amiga la última vez. Resultaba un poco extremo el paso a una amenaza presencial en una vivienda a un intento de asesinato. ¿Habrá descubierto más cosas? « ¿Ahora sí tengo la razón sobre ser muy peligroso? ¡Mierda!» Gustaría estar al corriente si su amiga sentaba cabeza acerca el terrible hecho y desistía. Ahora entró en juego su lado racional en búsqueda de justicia, diciéndose a sí mismo que todo ese embrollo era ocasionado por verdades que pugnaban por salir a la luz pero otros no lo deseaban. Si supiera qué ocasionó todo este macabro incidente tendría un veredicto más formado.

«Chelsea no suelta esto, ni creo que lo haga si intentaron silenciarla.» Parker dijo sobre ser testaruda, ¿podría confirmarlo con su experiencia cercana?

Enjuagó el cabello varias veces, pasó a mirarse las manos creyendo irreal la visión pulcra. Al cerrar los ojos podía repetir cuadro a cuadro todo lo sucedido. «Basta, déjalo ya.» Rodeó su cintura con una toalla al terminar de secarse, al rascar la barbilla por un impulso sintió el crecimiento del vello señalándole necesitar afeitarse a la brevedad. Desestimó la idea sobre hacerlo ahora, saliendo de la estancia con aire sombrío. Su estomago no crujía, le daba una sensación bastante extraña en el cuerpo.

A punto estuvo de dirigirse a su habitación a colocarse algo de ropa cuando percibió el sonido notificando una llamada entrante. Encaminó su marcha tranquila hacia donde quedó el morral, cogiéndolo por la correa y levantando la tapa marrón oscura. Tenía manchas de sangre sobre un costado, ¿algo suyo no se empapó? « ¿Será un peligro biológico caminar con todo eso encima?» Emily no envió inmediatamente a un escuadrón de limpieza, quizá el virus no viera su vida posible sin un organismo huésped. Cierre abierto, rebuscó en un compartimiento interno, encontró el aparato en color blanco y al echar un vistazo sobre el numero no reconoció el remitente. Prefirió dejarlo sonar, volviendo con él en mano hasta su habitación corriendo el interruptor para dejarlo en modo vibración.

Alcanzó a colocarse un slip con tréboles de la suerte justo cuando su móvil volvió a la carga notificándole la llamada del mismo número anterior. ¿Quién era y por qué tanta insistencia? Dudó en replicar aunque al final pulsó el botón virtual.

— ¿Diga? —saludó cansado.

—Que feo no me atiendas y me estés hablando así, con ese tono abatido —dijo Loretta burlándose—. Ni que haya matado a esa bola asquerosa de pelos que tú llamas "mascota".

Esa inconfundible voz. ¿Cuántas veces oyó esa voz semi nasal responderle las llamadas? ¿En todas le habría mentido descarada? Juraba nunca desear volver a oírla, sin embargo allí estaba: comunicándose con él utilizando un número cualquiera.

— ¿A qué me llamas? ¿Vienes a regodearte como cuando me pediste el divorcio frente a otros? ¿Es solo eso? ¿O a hacer chistes sardónicos en referencia a una inocente herida?

—Lo siento mucho, Ethan, pero tu novia no me dejó elección —dijo fingiendo apenarse por la situación; esa forma desagradable a la hora de hablar lo crispó—, le dije varias veces "mantente lejos o algo malo ocurrirá" pero es testaruda. Me hace acordar a alguien, seguro tú me puedes ayudar. ¿"No me busques" no significa nada para ti?

—Lastimaste a una buena persona, _querida_ —dijo indignado, sentía bullir el desprecio en su interior—. Siempre lastimas a personas con buenas intenciones, familias enteras se murieron por tu culpa. Gente como tú están completamente enfermos y deberían extinguirse.

—Campeón: mientras tú rezas para que nosotros nos marchemos, seguimos aumentando el número. Hago mi trabajo Ethan, y _mi trabajo_ es frenar a desquiciados como tu amiguita quienes se creen lo suficientemente valientes como para meterse donde no los llaman.

—Eres una escoria, espero lo sepas —masculló sin saber qué nombre pronunciar—. ¿Cuántos más tienen que perecer por el bioterrorismo? ¿Cómo puedes vivir sabiendo la desdicha que causas? ¡Pudiste haberla matado! ¡Romper otra familia más!

Los Baker no fueron los únicos en probar el trabajo de la morena, sin embargo Ethan no lo sabía y tardaría mucho en descubrirlo. A la mujer le pareció divertido estar en un coche a unos metros de distancia del edificio, viendo la luz en el piso correspondiente encendida. Lo vio entrar como desquiciado a la sala de urgencias gracias a un disfraz muy bueno con apariencia a una mujer anciana, sumado a una historieta sobre "una acidez asesina" contada a la recepcionista en el tiempo justo. La forma tipo zombi en la cual se quedó de pie al ser repelido por los especialistas… ¡Podría haber soltado un grito triunfal en ese instante! Pobre tonto, era un generador andante de espectáculos patéticos.

— Mi intención difirió, advertirla era mejor opción. Las cosas se dispersaron un poco al encontrarlos en el estacionamiento, tuve que improvisar —admitió—. Mi primera medida hubiera sido ir a por sus neumáticos, pero usar mi bebé nuevo al verlos allí fue más entretenido. ¿Sabes una cosa? Es un pequeño paso en la dirección de preservar intacto el culo que te llamen y te adviertan sobre qué pasará si sigues merodeando información privada. Lástima que tu amiga no entienda lo que "preservar mi culo" signifique. Siempre jugando a ser una heroína… ¡Menudos complejos debe tener!

—Supongo que tendrá mejor moral a la tuya. Arriesgar tanto por la justicia debe sentirse bien, ¿no crees? Jugar tu jueguecillo al final te costará muy caro, Loretta.

—Me enternece saber que conoces mi verdadero nombre, en vez de ese alias que tanto gritaste en Luisiana —rió—. ¡Mia! ¡Mia, dime la verdad! ¡No más mierda, Mía, quiero respuestas! ¡Un puto espectáculo, Ethan! —Gritó triunfal acabando un cigarrillo, apagándolo en el cenicero del coche—. Ahora, ya que estoy te lo digo a ti también: ten mucho cuidado donde se van a meter. No se olviden que la próxima bala puede ir directo al cerebro si me cabrean lo suficiente.

— ¡Estás loca! —gritó indignado—. ¡Déjanos en paz! Intimida a otros tontos, no podrás salirte con la tuya.

—Eso quisieras, pero solo hago mi trabajo. Sigo ordenes y si quienes las dan se sienten presionados o disconformes con ciertas actitudes yo actúo. Simple como eso. —Colocó las llaves en la ignición dándole un leve movimiento hasta sentir como la batería proporcionaba energía a las luces y el estéreo—. En caso de que quieras hacerte la estrella tú también: espero sepas que sé donde viven tus familiares, los muy estúpidos no tienen tanta lucidez como para mudarse cuando venga en gana. Sé donde están los imbéciles de tus amigos, cuántos hijos tienen los que son padres y cuándo se casarán los comprometidos. Hazme el favor y ahórrame tener que derramar más sangre. ¡Imagina el vestido de Ana empapado por su sangre! ¿Le harías eso a Franklin? Sé el hombre que jamás podrás ser y defiende a "otros inocentes".

Colgó sin darle derecho a réplica. Quedó temblando de pie, en ropa interior, mirando fijo a un punto ventana. Las luces del exterior parpadeaban según la lejanía, el viento moderado hacía vibrar su ventana. El tránsito vehicular transcurría en la ciudad. « ¡Menuda psicópata! ¿Con quién carajos me casé?» Con alguien sin escrúpulos para conseguir un buen billete en el bolsillo, podría decirse una capitalista ávida a la hora de mantener sus reservas monetarias en un nivel alto bajo cualquier costo; una mujer horrible con corazón podrido, porque otra cosa no encajaba para describirla. Una enfermedad la corrompió en cierto momento en su vida transformándola en el monstruo capaz a todo cuando le viniera en gana.

Si pensaba en comer algo para no irse a dormir con el estomago vacío se fue volando por la ventana. Vistió la camiseta gastada usada como pijama con su pantalón negro largo y liso, pies desnudos rozando el suelo frio de madera. Se sentó a los pies de su cama completamente resignado por el día tan trágico; volver a oír su voz… No fue exactamente la experiencia imaginada desde el último día donde le vio. Imaginó constantemente durante cómo sería decirle todo en su pecho, nunca esperó recibir ese llamado a esa hora o siquiera _ese_ contenido. Nauseas fueron instaladas en el órgano gástrico, apagó toda luz en su residencia para echarse en la cama a intentar dormirse.

No tuvo éxito en ninguna hora cursada. A eso de las dos AM debió levantarse a deglutir cualquier cosa en su camino, a ver si el hambre era el causal directo para su insomnio; claramente se encontraba estresado por todos los acontecimientos, nervioso por Chelsea aunque sabía su estado actual: sedada hasta la coronilla para evitar daños. Si sentía dolor su cerebro no percibía al no estar en un estado vigilia, ¿verdad? Por ende estaría bien en la habitación asignada. ¿Sería el piso ese donde estuvo? Recordaba haber vislumbrado guardias tras un mostrador, estaría bien cuidada por el equipo médico como de seguridad.

¿ _Ella_ sabría donde estaba su amiga? ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Se cubriría para evitar el reconocimiento? «Basta, no te haces ningún favor volviéndote idiota con tanto pensamiento triste. ¡Está bien, carajo! ¡Se recuperará!»

Le daba mucho miedo perderla: una cosa buena en esa ciudad era la castaña, no se marchaba de vuelta a Taylor por su presencia tan intensa. Acercó su cuerpo al espacio abierto comprendiendo un living comedor y cocina, siendo estas dos habitaciones divididas por una isla en mármol gris oscuro. Viró hacia la derecha introduciéndose en la cocina, abriendo el refrigerador rebuscando un yogurt firme con colchón de cereales para deglutir. Se tragaría eso y volvería a su cama sin rechistar, necesitaba al menos media hora para intentar arrancar sus motores al día siguiente.

Cogió una cuchara del cajón cerrándolo con su cadera, sentó el trasero en el taburete y mientras gruñía por el estado extenuado experimentado cuestionó qué impulsó a su ex mujer a llamarle. ¿Burlarse del dolor? ¿Advertirle? ¿Regodearse _y_ advertirle? Un misterio enorme, lo mismo ocurría con la vida actual. ¿Quién era realmente? Incógnita mientras abría el yogurt y lamía la tapa plateada, volcando los copos; revolvió al tiempo donde intentaba atisbar un indicio o algo cuando estuvieron unidos en sagrado matrimonio. Nada además de sus trabajos constantes "como niñera" o fuera del estado. « ¿Todo por dinero?» ¿Cuánto podría caerle si enfrentaba una condena? Intento de homicidio, irrupción de morada… ¿Habrá cometido un asesinato alguna vez? La pregunta siguiente iba dirigida hacia él: ¿quería saberlo?

«No, solo quiero que todo esto termine.»

Las cosas malas acaban, eso era lo bueno. El sol siempre salía tras una tormenta, el arcoíris brillaba luego de un huracán y muchas otras frases similares. Era optimista sobre el futuro a largo plazo, corto plazo no sabía a qué atenerse.

* * *

Despertarse significó un calvario sobre la tierra, en especial cuando se removió inquieta gracias a las corrientes frías en la habitación. Sumado al terrible escozor dado por la cinta especial con la cual sujetaban su intravenoso y cómo tironeaba este los vellos en sus extremidades. La enfermera que la atendió después explicó que estaba siendo introducido magnesio, potasio y un par de sustancias más, sería muy normal experimentar ardor o molestias en el área. Sintió el tubo plástico atravesando su garganta como esa primera ocasión, las terribles sensaciones volvieron en una ola gigantesca arrastrando todo a su paso. Quiso gritar pero solo alcanzó a lanzar un gemido lastimero como cachorro buscando a la madre para mamar vitalidad; la primera vez quería mover todo el cuerpo pero las piernas no respondieron al llamado cerebral por haber perdido masa muscular durante dos meses ininterrumpidos, los brazos estaban atados como método preventivo ante los espasmos originados por el virus haciendo las suyas en sus músculos.

Lo peor fue haber "soñado" con las canciones de fondo en aquella habitación, Sherry tuvo una idea muy amena para pasar el tiempo y estimularle poniendo las últimas canciones en la radio o utilizando los discos de Emily con _Coldplay_ en ellos para animarla a despertar. Siempre sintió una predilección por aquella banda inglesa y su hermana supuso excelente impulso a volver a la vigilia con Chris Martin entonando el segundo álbum. Al contrario: el caballero le aterrorizó al cantar la triste melodía de _The Scientist_. Se le asemejó a una película de terror con el sonido poco a poco siendo comprendido, el eco distante prontamente se hizo bien cercano. Intentó por todos los medios no llorar, sin embargo las lagrimas saltaban solas y caían por las mejillas al intentar abrir los ojos, infructuoso intento gracias a la cinta adhesiva utilizada para evitar una "apertura accidental" de ojos que no podían interpretar el entorno.

O porque era algo realmente atemorizante ver unos ojos "muertos" a un humano tan pequeño en edad.

Esa vez pudo sacar varios factores aterrorizantes pero preferiría despertarse con Chris de fondo, no el sonido mecánico del respirador inyectando aire a su cuerpo o los pitidos constantes del monitor cardíaco. A veces lo que nos aterroriza de niños nos hace felices de adultos. Quiso ver a su hermana sentada al fondo de la habitación, leyendo una revista de moda por aquellos años con rostro ausente e infeliz, no una habitación deshumanizada. ¡Carajo!

Las luces ingresando por debajo de la abertura le hicieron creer ver a alguien parado en el otro extremo de la habitación, juraría haber visto un bulto con altura humana mirándole fijo disfrutando su desdicha; si no era Wesker riéndose por la desgracia de Emily daba en el palo del arco futbolístico. El instinto "huida o lucha" se activó junto con sus latidos cardíacos obligando a la maquinaria a volverse loca. Esta envió una señal a la habitación donde todo el personal se reunía. Comenzó a gritar "¡auxilio!" con todas sus fuerzas aunque el tubo se metió en medio haciéndole expresar una mezcla acústica poco definida. Todo chillaba en el instante en el cual un enfermero ingresó seguido por una mujer mayor, alegrándose por la vida recuperada como también pidiéndole calma mientras le quitaban todo.

Cuando despegaron la última cinta adherida y movió sus piernas buscando aliviar el entumecimiento se dio cuenta que no llevaba bragas. Automáticamente procedió a sellar su parte inferior dejándolas en tensión constante. ¡Vergüenza impúdica! Solo si el enfermero fuera uno de sus dos amigos la historia sería distinta…

Hubiera deseado despertar con algún rostro familiar para no sentirse tan solitaria. Deseaba saber cómo estaba su padre junto con Ethan. Descubrió un lado suyo pidiéndole venir a verla, o haber abierto los ojos para ver los suyos. Sintió subliminalmente la necesidad por tenerlo cerca, protegerlo en forma constante. « ¿Qué demonios pasa? ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado?» Ahora se sentía incomoda por tener semejantes conexiones neuronales. «Quizá es un _hermoso_ momento para volver con mi preciada doctora Black. Si la cosa sigue igual o empeora será urgente.» Para Chelsea decir "la cosa empeora" es sinónimo a "me está gustando alguien quien despierta emociones agradables pero me recuerda toda la precaución a tener respecto a hombres."

Una vez preparada con tan solo un tubo nasal entregándole oxigeno los dos encargados indicaron que se comunicarían con su madre para notificar las noticias. Aceptó ya que deseaba saber qué más ocurrió. Antes de verlos desaparecer tras la puerta rogó si podían dejarle al menos las lámparas tras su cama móvil encendidas, así lo hicieron. Emily apareció cuarenta minutos después, entró casi corriendo a la estancia pobremente iluminada. Besó al menos seis veces cada mejilla para luego intentar abrazarle lo más suave posible; ese espectáculo "tan cariñoso" materno le daba cierto recelo, al sentir demasiado larga la duración le empujó suave con la mano hábil.

Después de una bienvenida al mundo consciente un poco subida en azúcar pidió saber absolutamente todo lo ocurrido, qué le hicieron y cuanto tiempo debería permanecer en el subsuelo hospitalario sin comer o comiendo comida para bebés. La madre comprendió esa necesidad tan tosca por información por lo cual decidió ser lo más honesta posible.

—Te salvaste por un pelín de rana calva —dijo intentando restarle seriedad al hecho de casi perderla—. Perdiste mucha sangre, pero si no fuera por tu amigo y tu padre hoy la historia sería abismal en distinta. La única desgracia menor es que necesitas comprarte un nuevo móvil, el tuyo quedó destrozado. Si quieres puedo pedir que traigan los trozos.

« ¡Mi primer bebé hermoso! ¡No!»

—Tengo suerte porque el día anterior hice una copia de seguridad en mi plan mensual. Si los tienen quisiera ver cómo quedó, así puedo enterrarlo en un cajón como el anterior.

—Digna hija de Brad eres, corazón. —Cogió su mano con dulzura—. Si quieres puedo traerte una portátil o puedo encargarte uno desde casa.

— ¿Y dejarte escoger todos los detalles? Ni lo sueñes, mujer —exclamó al tiempo donde intentaba enderezarse un poco en la incómoda cama; era una verdad universal sobre los colchones hospitalarios siendo los causantes de dolores lumbares. Emily ofreció una ayuda sujetándole desde la espalda mientras la joven se aferraba al cuerpo materno cual bebé—. ¿Dejarán entrar una portátil? La última vez me obligaron a dejarla fuera.

—El personal aquí tienen ordenadores especiales aptos para este tipo de seguridad, y te traigo las tarjetas ya que estoy.

—De acuerdo —asintió dando un largo bostezo—. Mierda, otra vez soy muy afortunada. ¿Recogieron mis cosas? ¿Mi coche?

—Todo está en casa. Parker lo subió directo al jardín contra la ventana, me preocupa cómo quedará el césped pero no importa. —La hija entrecerró los ojos colocando los labios en una fina línea, cargada de reproche—. Oye, me esmeré mucho mezclando distintos fertilizantes como para dejar que se arruine.

—Lo que sea. ¿Cuándo puedo volver a comer? —Emily dio el parte hospitalario en forma detallada—. Oh, fantástico. O sea hasta dentro de dos días no pruebo una puta gota. ¿Y después tengo que ser una babosa comiendo liviano? —Al ver a su madre asentir soltó un bufido—. Cuando me recupere me aseguraré de encontrar a quien me disparó y hacerle comer toda esa basura dietética.

—Chelsea es solo por precaución y una semana. No te vuelvas como tu padre cuando le extrajeron la vesícula.

Parker comía pesado, lo equilibraba haciendo mucho ejercicio pero las enormes cantidades lipídicas seguían presentes en su dieta. Cuando le encontraron dos cálculos medianos en el órgano excretor creyó morir porque significaba una cosa: comer verduras, poco frito y tener muy en cuenta la cantidad de cólicos por mes. Se quejó el primer tiempo al hacerse una ensalada o comer carne magra, acostumbró al plan dietario hasta el día de la operación. Pasado el tiempo de precaución inauguró una nueva etapa comiendo en KFC con la familia.

—Déjame en paz, tengo derecho por estar en cama. Al término de todo esto quiero celebrar en _KFC_ con todos nosotros, idéntico a papá. —Rieron; Chelsea supuso su estadía algo interminable sin un móvil al cual derivar su atención en tiempos muertos—. Por cierto: ¿cómo es el régimen de visitas?

—Como máximo un par de amigos y luego nosotros dos y Sherry.

— ¿Puedo escogerlos o ya lo hiciste por mi? —Emily hizo un gesto con su zurda dándole pie a proseguir—. Que venga D y Ethan. Moira también, sumemos a Jake para no dejarlo por allí tirado cual trapo.

Al oír ese nombre Emily no tuvo una reacción facial favorable. La joven lo notó e intuyó que seguramente no lo contó en absoluto. ¿Y si ella quería verlo todos los días? ¿O que fuera su enfermero particular? ¿O esclavo al cual pedirle cientos de cosas con el favor por estar operada?

—Dijimos "un par"… —soltó un suspiro—. De acuerdo. Daré sus nombres a la lista para tu habitación.

— ¡Oh! Por si el hijito de tu "mejor amiga" quiere aparecer: vétalo definitivamente. —Emily hizo una mueca extraña por la mención, recordó a P parlotear al cenar una sopa de fideos instantánea a la vuelta del hospital; asintió sin entender bien qué sucedía—. No puede venir, está mal, mi religión no lo permite, es mierda.

—Ya —cortó soltando una risita—. Entendí cuando dijiste "vétalo".

—Así me gusta.

Quedaron unos minutos más charlando hasta que le entró un sueño atroz y no paraba de bostezar a cada oración expresada. Emily sonrió con ternura recordándole cuando era un bebé pequeño sin dientes, baboseando por todos lados, defecando el pañal en momentos inoportunos. Le cubrió con el juego blanco hospitalario que olía a desinfectante, tela dura por la forma en la cual lavaban, hasta el cuello. Arropó a la joven quien cerró los ojos, en menos de veinte minutos quedó rendida a merced de un sueño pesado. La madre lo atribuyó como algo muy normal por haber despertado de la fuerte anestesia, requería descansar con tranquilidad hasta el horario de visitas. Pidió a quien correspondía si podían entregar un ordenador portátil al día siguiente.

Al salir notificó a cada uno el permiso a asistir a ver a su hija, marchándose al trabajo mucho más calmada que cuando entró.

Chels durmió aproximadamente cuatro horas más sin verse interrumpida. Los enfermeros entraron a monitorear en un determinado horario pero la castaña no tuvo noción alguna sobre los movimientos allí. Tuvo un sueño bastante extraño en el cual esperaba a sus amigos en la estación del subterráneo Rosslyn, estos tardaron mucho tiempo en aparecer hasta que recibió un mensaje holográfico mediante un foco en su oreja derecha diciendo "al final no podremos ir porque a Maysie le falta su tortuga". Por demás extraño hasta recordar en el sueño que May sí perdió a su tortuga y fue muy traumático para la pobre, la encontraron a una manzana de distancia unos días después algo aplastada por el tráfico. No pensó más allá del hecho aguardando paciente tras la línea amarilla al transporte en arribar la estación.

Ethan entonces llegó de la salida a su derecha envuelto en una gabardina negra con un sombrero de ala y gafas cuadradas, con rostro serio quedando a su lado mirando a una publicidad en el andén de vuelta. Chelsea quiso abrazarlo cordialmente pero se apartó ligeramente dándole a entender no desear el contacto físico. Preguntó porqué ese tipo de vestimenta en público sin recibir una respuesta, el señor Winters espía continuó su taciturno existir extrayendo de su bolsillo izquierdo el relicario heredado gracias a su abuela, en el cual aparecía una miniatura de la foto oficial tomada a su padre cuando terminó su entrenamiento en el ejercito.

Su padre fue un hombre muy apuesto cuando joven, en opinión de su hija y esposa más que sus hermanos. Le resultaba extraño verlo en posesión del objeto, sin embargo atribuyó ese estrafalario momento a ser simplemente un sueño.

Lo abrió con la uña pasando luego a admirar la fotografía. Verse en tercera persona a veces resultaba chocante. El caballero asintió unas veces hasta decidir tendérselo con tranquilidad, la joven lo aceptó no sin antes cuestionarse el motivo. Le indicó para abrirlo una vez en su poder, obedeciendo la orden ejecutó la misma acción, en el interior aparecía su rostro con el atuendo de gala de la BSAA. ¿Estaría vaticinando algo? ¿Qué carajos? El tren arribó a la estación en forma ruidosa, las demás personas allí presentes se acercaron aguardando la apertura de puertas. Un pitido intermitente indicó el inicio de la apertura; se metieron dentro para luego perderse en el subterráneo hasta llegar al National Mall.

Despertó justo al vislumbrar la presencia femenina en el exterior, Loretta se presentó en su uniforme laboral y le empujó a las vías. La formación desapareció de repente, entrando otra en la misma dirección recorrida sin embargo logró aferrarse a alguien. No pudo ver quien era gracias al sacudón involuntario experimentado quien le despertó, su mano sí estaba sujetando a algo o alguien. Emanaba calor, al abrir lentamente los ojos apreció una silueta a su lado sentado en una silla y la cabeza apoyada sobre un costado de la cama.

Al intentar incorporarse sintió un tirón en la zona dañada obligándole a soltar un gemido lastimero despertando acompañante, revelando su identidad como Ethan Winters. Los dos sufrieron un susto gracioso telenovelesco. Pese a haber recobrado la consciencia no se soltó porque sentir el contacto físico con otro ser humano le hacía sentir bien, perteneciente a la realidad estéril con enfermeros medianamente amables y no cercana al "otro lado".

O a un sueño donde sus amigos no iban porque una puta tortuga fue aplastada por un coche.

¡Qué agradable coincidencia! ¡Ella deseaba recibir visitas y tenía una como para matar el tiempo! Bostezó soltando un ligero chillido típico de niño pequeño, el rubio refregó su rostro un par de veces.

— ¿Qué tal la siesta? —Comenzó él intentando apartar el sueño—. ¿Te sientes mejor? Los enfermeros dijeron que estabas un poco molesta entre sueños.

—Mejor, aunque continuo sintiendo el cuerpo extenuado —replicó franca con una sonrisa.

—Suele pasar. Cuando me extirparon las amígdalas sentí como si un camión me hubiese pasado por encima.

—Igual lo mío es similar a que todos los camiones de sindicatos estadounidenses se estacionaron encima y descargaron sus cargas.

Ethan no obvió soltar una carcajada. Chelsea lo vio muy desmejorado: los ojos tenían las venas inflamadas, las ojeras comunes se acentuaron en cantidad y el entrecejo parecía haber adquirido nuevas arrugas en cuestión de… ¿dos días? ¿Tres? Pálido, parecía haber tenido un tiempo difícil para dormir o desarrollar funciones comunes. Le dio un ligero apretón reconfortante intentarlo animarle.

— ¿Qué tal estás tú? ¡Pareces haber visto un fantasma! —lo vio mirar hacia la izquierda y supo gracias a los múltiples foros consultados que mentiría—. Hazme un favor y se honesto. No voy a morderte.

El aludido suspiró.

—No voy a mentirte, Chels: estaba muy preocupado. Me costó enfocarme este tiempo en cosas triviales como el trabajo, pensar que te dispararon en el estacionamiento… No me dejó muy buena espina. Todavía está cercado con cintas policiales, los agujeros en el suelo y todo tienen pinta de estar allí por cierto tiempo.

¿Confesaría la llamada de su ex la misma noche donde la ingresaron? Por el estado físico deplorable prefirió no hacerlo. Su piel poseía un color enfermizo, no era para esperarse otra cosa dado el caso terrible acontecido. Añadirle una preocupación así sería casi de leche podrida.

— ¿Por qué ese "muy preocupado" me huele a eufemismo? —Inquirió ella entregándole una leve sonrisa; la voz grave y grogui le estrujó el corazón—. Sin rodeos, no me voy a sentir mal por la verdad.

—Okey, soy _más_ honesto contigo: tenía un miedo atroz a que te fueras.

Esa verdad le enterneció el corazón en un nivel inesperado. ¡Qué dulce decir algo así! Franca también si se hubiera pasado al lado de los muertos se hubiera enojado porque no terminó su carrera universitaria o vivió unos años más para enloquecer a sus padres. Algunos tenían prioridades más serias pero para Chelsea fastidiar a su madre lo más posible era un placer inconmensurable. ¡No se iría antes a la tumba que Emily!

Le dio un nuevo apretón brindando una cálida sonrisa al ambiente.

—Hierba mala nunca muere, dice el viejo dicho —bromeó, lo vio ponerse tenso al hacer semejante chiste—. Ethan, en serio: salí de cosas peores mucho antes de conocernos. Esta vez tenía una ayuda extra: una eras tú con Parker, otra el coche a mano y la ultima era el virus. Sin contar con que P finalmente pisó el acelerador como Dios manda, eso igual lo dejamos para otra ocasión.

—No importa. ¿Y si el trafico nos hubiera detenido en alguna intersección? ¿Los policías se hubieran emperrado en no dejarnos avanzar?

— ¿Policías? —exclamó sorprendida—. ¡Vaya! ¡No hay ocasión donde no involucre a alguna fuerza de la ley!

« ¡Cómo olvidar cuando me arrestaron por participar en una pelea callejera! ¡Ah, esos eran momentos!» Ahora trabajaba y debía comportarse para mantener el ingreso… Salvo en las ocasiones donde se enfrentaba con otros reclutas desagradables con opiniones feas hacia su persona y las "preferencias" en su grupo.

—Si, por suerte se comportaron excepcional con nosotros. Disculpa esa negatividad cuando usualmente suelo ser más positivo en la vida pero esas variables mariposa me atormentan desde que pasó todo.

—Llegamos todos a destino, ¿no es verdad? Entonces deja esos fantasmas de lado. Tengo un amigo confiable que empieza con E y termina con "voy a cagarte la vida aunque serás siempre joven físicamente". Fue pan comido.

—Quiero saber porqué lo tienes—demandó mientras separaba un poco el contacto de manos; al darse cuenta se sintió algo incomodo—. No me sirve saber que ahora estás bien y esto fue fácil si no sé a qué compararlo.

—Dame un margen para recuperarme del dolor físico y emocional para revelar ese embrollo, ¿sí? Probablemente para uno no falte tanto, el otro va a estar mucho tiempo en mí.

—Todo el que necesites, no me vas a ver marchar por lo pronto.

— ¡Demonios! —soltó intentando mover abruptamente su brazo izquierdo, al hacerlo sintió un tirón en el abdomen y otro en la extremidad gracias al intravenoso. Ethan se puso pálido—. Carajo, me olvido que por un tiempo estoy débil. Era chiste por si no lo captas.

—Ya me acostumbré a lo que consideras "un chistecito" —admitió más calmo.

Devolvió el gesto con naturalidad, casi como si no le costara en absoluto sonreír a su presencia.

— ¿Sabes? Voy a requerir tu ayuda en algo súper mundano como comprarme un nuevo celular. El mío fue atravesado por un balazo y el pobre no se va a recuperar como yo.

—Lo mantendré en mis plegarias y escribiré "amén" si lo compartes por las redes sociales. —la castaña no evitó soltar una risotada; ¡putos músculos abdominales!—. ¿Buscas precio, calidad o mantener el sistema operativo?

—Oh, me olvidé sobre necesitar lo mismo en sistema porque tengo mi vida allí. Eso y al menos ocho gigabytes de puro porno.

Chelsea conocía como aligerar el ambiente y también volverlo extrañamente preocupante para su amigo, quien no pudo reprimir ciertas imágenes mentales sobre su amiga prestándole atención a esa clase de entretenimiento. Otra risotada más en el ambiente abiótico, el humor recién despierto en la joven se elevó. Ojalá todos quienes le visitaran le hicieran sentir así de especial con charlas triviales o comentarios tomados desde el interior de una galera.

—Entonces te puedo asesorar un poco mejor en una sola marca en especifico —dijo fingiendo secarse una lagrimilla—. Me hiciste acordar a mis amigos y su obsesión por mandar videos triple x al grupo donde estamos.

— ¿Cosas de hombres? —inquirió divertida.

—De machos con mucho vello en el pecho —asintió él—. ¿Te traerán un ordenador pronto o puede dejarse a otro día?

Le comentó lo acordado con su madre unas horas antes cuando le fue a ver. Ethan se levantó y analizó fino con la mirada sobre toda superficie plana en búsqueda finalmente infructuosa. Volvió a ocupar su lugar cruzándose de brazos.

—Probable lo traigan mañana con mis tarjetas. ¿Vendrás?

Hizo cara tristona como perrillo regañado, sacando su labio inferior hacia delante y elevando las cejas bien arregladas. Ethan no podía rechazar esa propuesta con semejante mirada lastimera, fingió resistirse brevemente hasta ceder a los encantos. ¿Por qué jodía así con su "resistometro"? ¡Era débil a los encantos de una bonita mujer!

—Si me lo pides así… —se paró con intenciones a marcharse; acomodó la ropa albina con cariño en la zona de los pies. Chels soltó un chiste sobre ser muy inquieta cuando descansaba— Reposa bien para oírme balbucear sobre especificaciones sobre todo tipo mañana. Mis amigos suelen decir que soy un incordio si me lo propongo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias —replicó intentando no hacer ninguna broma medio ofensiva.

Su amigo le dio un abrazo cálido para después irse con tranquilidad a terminar su trabajo; pidió ser cubierto por sus subordinados quienes no cuestionaron sus motivos. En la BSAA se corrió la información sobre algo muy feo acontecido en el estacionamiento, en realidad las manchas sanguinolentas medianas a grandes no dejaban mucho lugar a una especulación general. La doctora Vickers permaneció más circunspecta que lo común y sus subordinados se mantuvieron reservados a la hora de responder preguntas sobre qué sucedió a la hija. Era difícil cuando todas las voces se concentraban en un solo tema durante los dos últimos días; más al enterarse por caminar al lado de las mesas para llevar su almuerzo que muchos vinculaban en términos cercanos a una relación romántica al "semi nuevo" Winters y a la chica "braga fácil".

Ethan tampoco dejó mucho lugar al presentarse demacrado, triste y sumamente irritable a la mañana siguiente del suceso. Lo más duro fue al oír a su perseguidora hablar mal y tergiversando _toda_ la historia haciéndole creer a quienes les oía que todo fue una treta para tener mayor atención. Si no hubiera sido por Orlando ese día se hubiera abalanzado a golpear a todo aquel que concordaba con esa absurda teoría. Su amigo con cabello azabache pensaba ya de manera oficial todo rumor apuntando a una relación amorosa, lo lamentaba porque creía que estaba arruinando su vida con alguien así. ¿No había un dicho sobre el amor ser ciego? En la cabeza de Orlando se formulaban otras palabras como "estúpido", "sordo" y quizá "embaucado".

La joven con orbes ámbar se recostó sobre su lado derecho procurando mover lo menos posible su torso; fue difícil en un principio ya que intentó generar una fuerza con la zurda aferrándose a uno de los barrotes marfil, al sentir una punzada violenta desistió para luego volver a intentarlo un rato después. Una vez posicionada cerró los ojos e intentó imaginarse estar presente en otra situación menos compleja; se durmió al imaginarse aburrida entrenando con sus amigos, pasando luego a una serie de "actividades fogosas" en la ducha de los baños inferiores con su buen amigo.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras con Chelsea se sintió mejor como ser humano, todo el mundo cercano lo notó apenas puso un pie en las instalaciones pese a tener que revisar otra vez las millones de líneas porque se descubrió una posible falla. Al pasar por la línea mil sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza por lo que su rostro "pocos amigos" apareció tras la tercera puntada asesina en el centro cerebral.

Trabajó tranquilo sin una soga al cuello que apretaba cuando su amiga aparecía en sus pensamientos; cerca del mediodía se marchó sin responder a las preguntas sobre a dónde se dirigía, apareció en el subsuelo del hospital con un ramo enorme de rosas en distintos tonos. Quien se encargaba de la seguridad en el piso llamó la atención e inspeccionó un manual en materia segura sobre qué podían ingresar los visitantes, las flores estaban exentas a cualquier contramedida. Revisó igual el regalo dejando a ambos más tranquilos. Entró y la forma en la cual el rostro pareció iluminarse por el presente le hizo el año completo.

A la castaña le encantó el gesto pese a repetirle múltiples veces "debe haberte costado un dineral, Ethan. La próxima me conformo con una tarjeta de gasolinera «Chels preferiría un plato enorme con papas fritas y hamburguesa casera con al menos doscientos cincuenta gramos en pura ternera. Eso queda para otro día.» Se lo merecía, le tuvo en vilo al menos dos días con el corazón en la boca sin poder pegar un ojo por temor a perder una llamada crucial, debería llamar a su amiga Ally para preguntarle si no se estaría propasando, o si estaba tan jodido por ella como presumía.

La mujer madre de tres hermosas criaturas le diría "cálmate un poco, viejo. ¡Ni siquiera te dijo algo para darte ilusiones!" Quien impartía consultorios de psicología exhibiendo el título logrado post apartar a un ex agresivo, al igual que yoga, meditación y reiki como terapias alternativas, lo conocía al dedillo después de soportarlo al menos veinte años; su mejor amiga contaba con su máximo aprecio y su opinión significaba una ley a obedecer. «Me dijo que _ella,_ alias Mía, no le traía buenas vibraciones. Me aconsejó cuidado, yo le desoí. Vaya si tenía razón la muy maldita…» Caía rendido a los pies del amor tal como chasquido de dedos, su grupo al completo concordaba respectivamente a esa afirmación.

Le vio más animada, le indicó sobre sentir un ligero malestar pasando al nivel de si los músculos estuviesen contracturados por exceso físico. En una endoscopía hecha esa misma mañana observaron como el tejido se regeneró en un ochenta por ciento, según las buenas nuevas podría incorporar alimentos líquidos al día siguiente en forma de un delicioso caldo, luego un semi solido y finalmente comer dieta variada sin excederse. Le confesó estar ansiosa por comerse una hamburguesa triple con ración extra grande en papas junto con una gaseosa regular, era eso o una lasaña hecha por Parker con mucho queso parmesano. Animó el humor positivo invitándole a comer fuera cuando estuviera en condiciones para hacerlo, la chica no dudó en aceptar la propuesta sin poder esperar a que ese día se hiciera realidad.

Volvió a saltearse el dialogar sobre la llamada; estaba internada en un hospital para recuperarse, habría tiempo de sobra después

Parker le telefoneó esa misma noche preguntándole si sabía algo sobre lo sucedido a su hija, teniendo que mentirle a semejante bonachón en manera descarada. Sí sabía sin embargo si Chels no emitía palabra él no lo haría. Quizá era una primera regla en la amistad eso de guardar espaldas o esperaba que la joven tuviese la fuerza necesaria como para pedir ayuda a alguien más. «Obviamente estaré si así lo requiere.» Lo tranquilizó diciéndole que hablaría para ver si podía "sonsacarle algo". El castaño opinó sobre realizar lo mismo y pasaron a hablar respecto a lo bien que se recuperaba como también los resultados deportivos. El señor Luciani le caía bien, podía sentir como el aprecio era reciproco. Honestidad en mesa, Parker respetaba a quien parecía brindarle afecto romántico a su hijastra pese a escuchar la retahíla de objeciones en boca de Emily.

En su cabeza podía comenzar a percibir la necesidad de cesar control en alguien quien trabajaba, estudiaba y vivía sola a una cuantas calles. Como madre solo auguraba buena fortuna a su descendiente, eso significara querer decidir una pareja o amistades. Trabajo y estudio estaba condenada a verla hacer lo que se le antojara, ello incluía trabajar en la misma organización junto con haberse reclutado a la misma, a riesgo de írsele. Pujó desesperada intentando evitarlo, no resulto acorde a sus planes.

Gracias a Dios, Zeus, Alá no volvió a recibir una llamada. Mujer mala si las había… ¡Todavía tuvo el descaro de reírsele en la cara! Lo conocía por haber convivido juntos por ende utilizaría el sentimiento más puro si le venía en gana para hacerle daño; las personas manipuladoras y mentirosas sabían cómo darte con el dedo en la herida o abrir las del pasado. Loretta poseía el don nato para conducir a las personas contra su propia voluntad a hacer algo acorde a sus fines, si las cosas no funcionaban conocía las maneras en marcarles la falta en forma de castigo. A Ethan le dolió la terapia de silencio impuesta por la persona a quien amó desmesurado, si hablaba mal en torno a su familia y sobrinos como también amigos.

La mujer con cabellos negros supuso fácil descubrirlo enamorado de esa zorra; el pobre estúpido era excepcional al demostrar obviedades. Igualmente se preguntaba si la chica Vickers demostraba el mismo amor o se mantenía distante. Por lo que pudo hurgar en sus datos electrónicos descubrió cosas demasiado interesantes, además de videos donde vomitaba el césped al pasarse con el alcohol en alguna fiesta, fotos en las cuales portaba una peluca masculina con el cabello hacia atrás, bigote falso y lentes tipo aviador; ¿podría utilizar en contra a otras personas? Parecía ser que ambos saldrían heridos si decidían hacer algo en defensa hacia la mujer con cabello negro.

Al volver al día siguiente la encontró sentada aún mejor, rostro neutro tendiendo a formar una expresión emocionada mientras navegaba en la portátil plateada, con una franja negra sobre la base de la tapa y el nombre de la empresa en letras brillantes. Recordaba ese modelo muy bien porque le resultó fatal como ordenador personal, no mencionaba haberle derramado dos veces gaseosas cola mezclada con varias bebidas altas en porcentaje alcohólico estando "fuera de sus cabales". _Samsung_ no tenía la culpa si era un desastre como borracho. Por eso ya no hacía fiestas o al menos procuraba no animarlas poniendo su selección musical personal. Le saludó con sonrisa amigable mientras le daba un abrazo especial, cada contacto le devolvía la tranquilidad y lo aceleraba a mil.

La charla referente a la convaleciente ya estaba molestándole, la de orbes ámbar quería saber cómo estaba él, si todo en el trabajo marchaba acorde a los planes, si estaba constipado por comer demasiada comida chatarra… Lo más probable era descartar lo último. Basta de Chelsea, mayor necesidad por la vida de los demás para no sentirse incomoda al hablar. Dennis, quien siempre juró hacerle bien o intuir que sucedía, estaba en el mismo plan preguntador; debió llegar al punto de reprenderlo (como buenos amigos se insultaban en formas brutales) por estar excesivamente pendiente. ¡Quería más información referente a Ryan! Lástima que Dennis se quedase estancado en plan "no diré nada hasta no vernos fuera de este lugar".

Ethan cogió una silla para quedarse un largo rato a su lado, esta le pidió ayuda a la hora de escoger un móvil cuestionando las ventajas y desventajas respecto a los distintos modelos disponibles. Tenía en mente varias cosas pero gastarse mil dólares en un puñetero teléfono le parecía una estafa. Pantalla súper especial con oro incrustado o lo que fuere _era un robo_. Se lo dejó saber señalando el modelo en particular con un almacenamiento mayor al ya tenido, por 254GB no se quejaba tanto (más lugar para banalidades) aunque una parte en su cerebro lo consideraba excesivo. Los colores eran tristes, ni hablar de los accesorios y la necesidad de comprar adaptadores para todo. ¿Qué pasaba a los Estados Unidos corporativos?

Nada fuera de lo común, deseaban recaudar más dinero vendiendo otras cosas.

¡Ah! ¡Entró a su campo favorito! Habló cual loro dando su opinión a todo modelo habido por haber e inclusive se fue por las ramas hablando de otras compañías menos costosas a la elegida. Chelsea lo frenó un momento al mencionar una compañía china teniendo un amplio mercado en las Américas, con un gran número de dispositivos muy buenos a la hora de usar. Todo muy lindo pero su vida estaba condenada a un ecosistema funcional. ¿Cómo haría si su contenido pornográfico no se podía ver en la tableta transmitida por el móvil?

—A ver Chelsea a los dieciséis hablando sobre cualquier mierda emocionante: despacio y volvamos a esta página —dijo señalando la pantalla LCD retornando a la primera pestaña—. Debo inclinarme a esto porque para transmitir el entretenimiento para adultos me viene bien.

Soltó una risotada. No quiso imaginársela entreteniéndose en círculos en su habitación pero la imagen fue demasiado tentadora como para apartarla. Esperaba no entusiasmarse en su imaginación y delatarse en el físico. Ya tendría tiempo en su casa al buscar matar el tiempo.

—Entonces quieres empeñar el riñón u obtenerlo con un plan de financiación con alguna de las compañías, ¿verdad? —Llevó su índice a los labios pensando otras alternativas—. Ya sé que decirte esto va acarrear un "¡Quiero un teléfono ahora!" pero seguramente sacarán otro modelo nuevo este año. ¿No prefieres uno usado o esos reformados?

— ¿Y que vengan con una batería degradada o partes no originales? ¡Prefiero cortarme una mano! —Se retractó automáticamente al ver un ligero cambio en las facciones del rubio, llevándose la zurda a la boca—. ¡Mierda, lo siento! Tómalo como que quiero ser tú.

—Ya, da igual. Tu punto es válido, aunque si le echas una ojeada podrías encontrar un buen trato. No te quejes porque supuestamente "atraviesan muchos controles de calidad" hasta terminar a la venta, eso dicen y mucha gente se lo cree.

—No soy una oveja, cuestiono porqué un teléfono mugroso puede costar arriba de mil dólares.

Desestimó su comentario con un movimiento de su mano mala.

—Ay, deja de usar la lógica en una corporación. —Cruzó sus piernas—. No sirve analizarlo como cualquier ser humano mediano en pensamiento. Únete o márchate a otro lado. Igual: si te unes tendrás una nave interesante como teléfono.

Analizó todo punto y contrapunto, sus opciones y si su cuenta no se vería "muy" afectada por semejante compra… Después se acordó cuantas estupideces compraba por internet, decidiendo que por fin hacer una compra inteligente no le condenaría a comer zanahoria hasta el día en donde se muera. Soltó un suspiro derrotado al acabar su debate interno moviendo la diestra en dirección a una mesa tras suyo con la billetera, la cual parecía estallar por todas las cosas en ella. ¿Por qué Emily se molestaba en darle tantas extensiones? Tenía su propio juego bancario a su nombre, la madre continuaba insistiéndole de usarlo si lo necesitaba. Al fin y al cabo todo el trabajo hecho en el pasado estaba por si acontecía una emergencia, ¿no?

—Esclavo, pásame mi billetera. —Ethan enarcó una ceja—. Me puedo parar en contadas ocasiones, no me obligues a que te echen los de seguridad.

—Lo que quieras, Iósif.

Esa respuesta le hizo reír más de la cuenta; días pasaron desde la última vez en la cual tuvo semejante ataque. Concretó la transacción en un instante utilizando a su adorable compañía telefónica como método para abaratar los costos… O adquirirlo en varios pagos. Mas le valía a AT&T no pasarse en listillos con su plan. Tendría que desviar parte de su pago mensual por trabajar a su madre, aunque esta dijera "no es necesario, mi deber como madre es aguantar tus gastos sean grandes o pequeños". Igualmente quien se enojó porque gastó dinero en otros ítems coleccionables de la franquicia fue ella, pero así eran las cosas viviendo con Emily.

Charlaron otro rato largo hasta el momento en el cual su enfermero ingresó con los medicamentos prescritos, pidiéndole amablemente al acompañante si podía retirarse. Ethan prometió volver al día siguiente y así lo hizo, romper su palabra para con ella se le antojaba desagradable.

* * *

Haberse visto libre del hospital al final le sentó mejor que nunca, y tener un nuevo móvil al cual acostumbrar sus ojos, manos y cerebro fue la escapada al estrés post traumático de haberse visto herida por sus enemigos. Esa mujer no le dejaría en paz ni a ella ni sus seres queridos, debería comenzar a moverse con mucha precaución si quería seguir envejeciendo. ¿Podían cercenarle la libertad de movimiento? Si, ese era el objetivo para toda esa gente desagradable con motivaciones oscuras. Comenzarían a acosarla en forma pasiva, dejando autos extraños sin placa identificadora en la esquina o a unas manzanas de su casa; algunos agentes encubiertos caminarían muy cerca suyo por detrás para alertarla o dejarle como una loca frente a los demás transeúntes; llamarían a su casa todos los días obligándole a levantar el auricular, una vez dicho el primer "¿diga?" oiría ruidos como si hubiera estática al otro lado de la línea hasta que colgaran.

Le sacarían de sus casillas una y otra vez, no le dejarían respirar; la tortura psicológica obligándole quedarse encerrada en su propia casa a veces era el arma más efectiva para evitar una continuación en las investigaciones. Su madre sobrevivió a eso, Sherry también, Parker hasta hacía poco logró librarse de algunos antiguos enemigos del FBC, Joshua al otro lado del charco logró vencer a unos persecutores por sus incansables esfuerzos por perfeccionar vacunas. Todos sus seres queridos afrontaron situaciones límites como esas y salieron vivos, Chelsea Vickers no sería la excepción.

Mientras continuaba su trabajo pensando en qué comer ese almuerzo se le ocurrió revisar algunas funciones nuevas. ¿Era realmente infalible esa nueva forma en la cual se desbloqueaban los móviles? Se acostumbró tanto a usar sus dos pulgares como huellas a desbloquear el anterior que el cambio fue un poco infernal. «Todo está infernal con este dispositivo. Mil cien dólares agregándole accesorios, pantalla protectora y una funda resistente a tres metros. Si se rompe ese vidrio asqueroso juro por Dios incendiar la tienda más próxima.» El color oro rosa fue su favorito a la hora de comprarse un móvil y verlo desaparecer desintegrado por un balazo dolió más de lo esperado.

Antes de salir los enfermeros le entregaron la bala por pedido materno en búsqueda de iniciar una causa penal contra los agresores. No sabían ni siquiera quienes podían efectuar semejante ataque y deseaba llevarlos a la justicia… Solo a Emily podía ocurrírsele algo tan sensato. Junto a ese pedazo tecnológico sobrevivió los últimos años en la secundaria, comenzó una nueva vida lejos de mucha gente poco sana, arrancó el futuro en la universidad oyendo las mejores canciones (en su opinión) en los últimos treinta años. La carga emocional era enorme, debería cesar su encariñamiento con cosas inanimadas.

«Una suerte enorme eso que no funcionara porque si supieran como desbloquearlo y ver mi galería la gente se espantaría. Dennis en calzones es una obra de arte que pocos saben apreciar.» Recordaba la sesión fotográfica post acostarse, tenía pendiente un lienzo con su cuerpo tallado por el ejercicio físico más intenso posible.

Buenos momentos que vivirían para siempre en su memoria, al menos tenía una buena en su haber. A veces intentaba alejar el pesimismo propio ocasionado por los traumas más variados en la vida, sin embargo fracasaba de manera impresionante. Quizá era algo nato familiar andar por la vida sufriendo cosas feas, su madre y su padre tuvieron bastantes acontecimientos tristes en el pasado involucrándolos o dejándolos a un lado. Siendo protagonistas o tercera persona. Su abuela paterna parecía vivir regida por un pesimismo omnipresente, no era para menos ya que se trasladó desde Palermo hasta la costa este estadounidense contando con poco más de quince años. Dejó parientes muy cercanos a varios kilómetros de distancia, como para vivir feliz por la vida pensando en gente a la cual no volvió a ver jamás.

« ¿Acaso yo debo regirme por esos mismos principios?» No necesariamente pero las influencias quedan. Sus tíos eran diversos en ese aspecto: Donnovan sin dudas seguía al pie de la letra la mala predisposición, Dominique cambió radicalmente al abrirse como homosexual y haberse casado con el mejor tío posible, Lisa se balanceaba como su abuelo mucho antes en terreno neutral. ¿Brad? Su madre solo decía lo insoportable e increíblemente neurótico en el último tiempo vivo. «Las cosas buenas vienen y van. No puedo dejar ganar al puto monstruo, dejaría de llamarme Chelsea "rompe culos de monstruos depresivos" Vickers si cedo a la presión.» A veces se dejaba arrastrar muy fácil.

Volvió a revisar algunos videos explicativos sobre las ventajas al tener un nuevo teléfono con "pantalla infinita" y un nuevo procesador más potente. Acostumbrarse a esa porquería en forma de gestos se le hacía incomodo, con el tiempo superaría esa pequeña piedra. Llevaba por la mitad cuando su hermoso amigo adicto al crack (solo por portación de cara) ingresó con paso tranquilo dándole una ojeada a su teléfono; levantó la cabeza justo para verlo sentarse frente suyo (o más bien dejarse caer cual bolsa de papas) dejando caer los brazos por los costados del asiento.

Ethan fue pensando en esa idea tan descabellada sobre invitarla a almorzar para pedirle a continuación si podían ir a tomar algo como un café sumándole un paso más a la relación entre ellos. Deseaba pedirle una cita en forma desesperada a costas de ser rechazado. Si no lo intentaba jamás sabría el verdadero desenlace, hipotetizar a veces no era lo mejor.

Le miró como si estuviera viendo un extraterrestre sentado al otro lado del mueble, le sonrió abiertamente cuando le sacó la lengua en forma amistosa. Dejó el móvil a un lado, su amigo pronto se percató que finalmente tenía en su poder el tan ansiado y discutido trozo tecnológico. Se enderezó hasta colocar sus codos sobre las rodillas entrelazando las manos ocupadas por su celular.

— ¿Qué tal la prueba de fuego? —preguntó sonriente.

—Eh, todavía no me entraron ganas de arrojarlo por la ventana, si a eso te refieres. Descubrí a la comunidad de YouTube como el manual para el usuario que ya no viene en las cajas, información muy útil puedo sacar de donde encuentro chismes o videos graciosos.

—Siglo XXI, el siglo donde el entretenimiento se sube a una plataforma aún gratuita —replicó asintiendo ante su propia idea; tragó la poca saliva en la boca seca—. ¿Tienes planes a la hora de almorzar?

—Si: comer algo porque moriré por inanición. ¿Te conté alguna vez mi fetiche por matar a mis creaciones en _The Sims_ por hambre?

El rubio no evitó reírse; para él era ahogarlos o nada.

—Interesante, ya sé que no dejarte hacer con mis partidas. ¿Quieres salir conmigo a comer?

La castaña fingió sopesar la idea cruzándose de brazos, echando el cuerpo hacia el respaldo y colocarse la mano hábil cogiendo su barbilla mirando hacia el techo con clara necesidad de ser pintado. Soltó un eructo corto antes de emitir su respuesta final, alivianando la tensión en su amigo.

—Acepto, vayamos tranquilos con la comida porque ayer vinieron a mi casa amigos para hacer un trabajo práctico y comimos dos pizzas enteras con extra en todo.

— ¿Te están afectando los treinta en los veinte? Eso es nuevo. ¿No se supone que eres el futuro de la humanidad y todas esas sandeces?

La joven asintió con gesto suficiente.

—La mejor oportunidad para este planeta soy yo, gracias por recordármelo. —Echó su cabello con un movimiento rápido utilizando la zurda, cual chica presumida en cualquier película o serie—. Mi piel se mantendrá tersa como culito de bebé por años pero los órganos… ¡Amigo! ¡Están casi muertos! Si mi hígado hablara diría todos los retos con cerveza, vodka o whisky en los últimos tres años y las posibilidades cada vez más altas de morirse a mitad del camino.

— ¡Oh! ¿Reventones de fin de curso e iniciación universitaria? —inquirió emocionado—. Si habré vomitado pesado al acabar la noche. No ligaba mucho apestando a acido estomacal pero la pasaba fenomenal.

Chelsea no reprimió una mueca asqueada. Recordó cuando su ex se había pasado en tal nivel que le era imposible ponerse de pie por sus propios medios; entre Liam, Samantha y ella lo llevaron a su casa intentando evitar una irrupción de Sandy repentina. Los otros dos piraron lejos al dejarlo en su habitación, por ser su novia debió bañarlo y resistir a los múltiples intentos por hacerlo con él en ese estado. Ella tampoco estaba "muy espabilada" esa noche, por ese entonces no tomaba la píldora y traer un bebé con ese neandertal como padre sería una condena más a la madre Tierra. Bastante tenía ya la pobre con la basura en cualquier lado, los incidentes bioterroristas y la emisión constante de agentes contaminantes.

—Salteemos esa partecita y volvamos a la comida. ¿Te apetece ir a un bodegón que conozco? Saldrás vivo, la gente es muy amable y cocinan como los dioses.

— ¿Es muy lejos?

—No, a unas cuatro calles a pie. —captó en el aire una preocupación nueva para con él; entendible después de tanta mierda—. Es zona céntrica, si eso te preocupa. Siempre hay apostada una patrulla en la esquina.

—Entonces no se discutirá más —afirmó entusiasmado—. ¿En media hora en la puerta principal?

— ¡Por su pollo! —soltó divertida.

Sería interesante acabar todo lo faltante marchándose luego con él. Le maravillo eso de pasar un tiempo entre amigos comiendo deliciosa comida, charlando sobre sandeces sin tener que preocuparse por otras cosas. Siendo honesta el encuentro abría una puerta firmemente sellada mucho tiempo atrás por los terrores a volver a caer presa de una persona abusiva, perjudicial para todos como también el victimario. ¿Por qué se sentía ahora repentinamente cómoda? Podría comenzar hablando sobre todos los gestos hechos por el señor Winters desde que se conocían (o al menos poseían un nivel de relación mucho mejor a "simples conocidos"), su predisposición casi eterna. Algunos lo verían como sumisión ante una mujer, otros como debilidad por falta de "hombría", Chelsea lo sentía como una muestra fundamental cargada con aprecio.

Gracias a sus traumas esas muestras significaban un mundo completamente distinto a cualquier ser humano actuando como tercero. En el otro buscaba un apoyo casi incondicional y en los últimos días su amigo lo brindó con creces. Rechazarle la idea hubiera sido nefasto consigo misma ya que se lo debía por haber soportado hablar en un subsuelo hospitalario, atravesando cientos de controles o escrutinio de sus pertenencias. ¿Con qué objetivo? Ver si estaba bien. «No puedo olvidar el hecho en que estuvo, o al menos lo hizo simular excelente, sumamente preocupado por mí.» Dennis también, su padre igual y el resto de los conocidos quienes le querían profundamente se portaron similares.

Quizá las orugas del "gustarse", sentirse atraída por alguien más sin temor a nada, estuvieran ya en un capullo aguardando a ser libres en forma de mariposa. Podía sentir como gusanillos al pensar en una perspectiva agradable, le gustaba volver a sentir las entrañas vivas más que para vociferar por el dolor estomacal. ¿Perdería algo por intentarlo? Sonrió radiante al ver como cogía las riendas de la vida mucho tiempo después, soltarlas no estuvo en sus planes pero le obligaron. Joe le obligó a guardarlas lejos por sus celos desmedidos ante la idea sobre su ex pareja siguiendo feliz el curso natural de los días sin él, sin su control dominante. Joe tuvo el mejor momento cuando supo muchos miedos internos, y en especial al poder tomar el poder de ese temor abrasador por perder a las personas en su vida.

Para mejor: justo en el momento donde comenzaban la relación Emily y Parker pasaban por un terremoto, Chelsea lloraba lejos por la perspectiva a perder al único hombre a quien llamaba "papá" por justa causa. El dominio fue tal que logró socavar en profundidad, allí fue el preciso periodo en el cual poco a poco le despojó de toda autodominación, libertad sobre sí misma. Primero elegir las vestimentas, luego pasar al plano físico diciéndole que "si quería seguir siendo su novia debía comer como él le decía" o tener sexo solo a su antojo (sin estimularla, quitándole el placer sexual a su vida), después los amigos quienes costaron; control mental al fin. Al menos la castaña logró devolverle los puñetazos al ego y su alma negra yendo al baile de graduación del brazo de Dennis, viajando con sus otros dos amigos a Florida en temporada vacacional, acostándose con él con alta frecuencia.

Sin embargo la relación no fue más allá con puntos de exclusividad, seguían siendo buenos colegas pese a revolcarse cuando les viniera en gana. ¿Quién no tuvo la fuerza suficiente en sobreponerse a relaciones difíciles?

Al cabo de media hora finalizó uno de los informes en los cuales trabajaba hasta verse gratamente interrumpida, cogió todas sus pertenencias necesarias para salir y echó a caminar por el pasillo a paso tranquilo. Otras personas se encaminaban al área cafetería a comer los platillos seleccionados por los mejores cocineros para una organización, otros compraban comida fuera y volvían con sus colegas, ellos dos saldrían a disfrutar como tantos otros a unas calles de distancia. Con cada paso dado podía sentir un deseo por aumentar el paso, con el cosquilleo producido por los insectos moviéndose. Montó el elevador con tranquilidad viendo a un par de conocidos compañeros allí, charlaban sobre cosas varias en las cuales no vio necesidad por involucrarse.

Recibió una notificación del rubio indicándole su presencia en el punto de encuentro, estaba por replicar al sentir el cese del movimiento en el aparato, los demás rodeándole se pusieron en posición lista a salir; las puertas se hicieron a un lado revelando el pasillo hacia las oficinas de menor rango, iluminado por la luz natural amarillenta por ser un día despejado con posibilidad de tormentas hacia la noche. Guardó ambas manos en el abrigo negro con botones brillantes en símil color, percibiendo el calor corporal entibiar un poco la piel. Los demás salieron como si nada bloqueándole por un breve instante la visión, desearía haber marchado con ellos en manada hacia la izquierda porque en el otro extremo del pasillo avanzaba la criatura más horrenda posible.

Joe caminaba con las manos cerradas en puños, mirando hacia delante con rostro serio muy cercano al mismo con el cual le observaba cuando cometía una falta en público. Al verla en la distancia sus facciones no evitaron soltar una expresión sorpresa, volviendo a contraerse en un rictus intenso clavando sus ojos en los orbes ámbar. Las piernas le temblaron, en ese momento deseó haber dicho de marchar desde su oficina hasta llegar al bodegón. Ahora sentía miedo, no emoción por una posible salida a su Cuaresma sentimental. «De todas las cosas malas sucedidas este mes, ¿él tenía que ser otra?» Maldijo entre dientes virando rápidamente hacia la dirección del resto y moviendo sus piernas con premura.

No le alcanzaría, no dialogarían, pero principalmente _no volvería a ser suya._

Vio a unos metros al pequeño grupo charlatán intercambiando comentarios entre risas, podía sentir a su espalda la mala energía acercándose a la carrera; con esas mugres llamadas zapatos laborales echó un pequeño trote alcanzando a los demás e inclusive sobrepasándolos por unos metros. Aferró su bolso al costado izquierdo, cogió el amigo electrónico en su diestra con mucha fuerza al punto en creer poder hacerlo estallar y cortarle. Logró llegar hasta la entrada al edificio cuatro, una buena en su haber, quedaba cruzarlo evitando ser alcanzada y luego atravesar el primero hasta llegar a Ethan. ¡Parecía una distancia titánica!

Las puertas se abrieron y el murmullo siguió el recorrido indicado hasta sus oídos, cuando se encontraba por la mitad pudo percibir protestas en las voces ante el empujón provisto por el matón enorme con uno ochenta y dos en altura, al menos noventa y cinco kilogramos en peso. Su pequeña complexión física compadecía ante él, si quedaban solos podría moverse a sus anchas sin problemas. Apresuró su caminata rápida hasta casi volver a trotar, el juego del gato contra el ratón le cansaba sin embargo mucho no podía hacer. Pequeña contra un poder masculino superior, astuto en cómo hacer quedar a la victima similar al victimario.

Si miraba hacia atrás corría el riesgo de perder valiosos milisegundos que podrían separarla de un momento desagradable. Una parte suya deseaba hacerlo así lograba obtener una información apropiada sobre las distancias entre ambos, la otra solo quería llegar a destino. « ¡Podría escribirle a Ethan así aparece más cerca y me evita tener que hablar con este neandertal! Pero escribirle me sacaría campo visual, además cerré la aplicación y no se controlar ahora a mi increíble asistente.»

«Chelsea: hazte un favor a ti misma y continua sin perder la concentración.»

Últimamente si no corría por evitar un peligro no vivía; se le hacía fundamental como respirar aire o beber líquido evitando morir por deshidratación. Algunos seres humanos no lograban concebir un mundo sin tal o cual objeto, función o persona, ella en cambio no podía subsistir sin estar metida en aprietos por un ex con problemas para controlar la ira y provocando corporaciones enormes. Cada cual con sus prioridades, ¿no?

Justo entonces cuando estaba por ingresar al edificio aparece una Sandy tranquila buscando a quien era su primogénito, esta le ve con una cara idéntica a las demostradas por las actrices en las películas de terror antiguas e intenta comprender la situación con exactitud. Su hijo parece frustrado, molesto por no poder alcanzarla a la castaña para "hablar". Su intención como madre distaba mucho a eso de andar metiéndose en relaciones ajenas, detestaba si lo hacían con la suya y un buen amigo de su difunto esposo, pero entendía y escuchaba a su hijo lloriquear en más de una ocasión por la única chica a la cual "amaba más que a sí mismo" y esta no deseaba hablar con él por cuestiones fuera de su conocimiento. ¿Cuánto trabajo mental hizo en su madre? Mucha probabilidad iba a la idea de que como madre deseaba lo mejor, pese a estar equivocada o no viendo la verdadera cuestión.

Le saludó con una sonrisa modesta idéntico a la mayor parte de las veces en donde se cruzaban por el complejo o fuera, replicó el buen gesto con una sonrisa idéntica pasando a su lado sin dar mayores explicaciones. La mujer rubia mostaza entonces procedió a llamar a su hijo un instante, quien soltó con voz gruesa y profunda desear hablar con la chica; Chelsea entonces tuvo un fantástico plan sobre ponerse audífonos en cada oreja pese a no ir la ficha de entrada con su móvil, serviría para hacer ver al resto estar distraída con un poco de droga musical. Derecho en posición, izquierda "esperando" reproducir una tonada; Sandy llamó su nombre mientras miraba hacia abajo al aparente teléfono seleccionando una canción, se perdió al virar por el pasillo hacia la derecha, echando una mini carrera hasta el pasillo a la salida.

Podía oír el murmullo de voces charlando apaciblemente en la distancia, tanto femenina como masculina mantenían un intercambio de tópicos ameno con opiniones cruzadas, alguna que otra risa pasando luego a aceptar la idea del otro en buena gana. Ethan oyó los pasos acercarse en el pasillo aunque le extrañó la prisa, miró en dirección viendo a su amiga caminar con facciones idénticas a si hubiera vislumbrado un fantasma, alguien muy malo como su ex, un arma bio orgánica. Estaba al otro lado de los molinetes y si pasaba notificaría su retorno aún sin bocado en su estomago, sus jefes cuestionarían ese movimiento poco usual a esa hora y no deseaba dar explicaciones. Llevaba su flamante amigo electrónico nuevo en la diestra, auriculares colgando sin haberse conectado previamente a este último. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

El tramo final hasta la salida se le hizo cuesta arriba tal como si fuera una nueva adición en distancia de diez kilómetros, cogió su tarjeta colgando por la hebilla del pantalón y marcó su marcha a almorzar. Lucía descompuesta sin poder evitarlo, respiraba entrecortada para luego coger su brazo con fuerza y procurar recuperar el aliento. Su amigo inquirió si todo estaba bien, esta negó con un movimiento suave en negación; Ethan dirigió sus ojos directo a donde venían ambos, una mole apareció al final entendiendo todo. Corría desesperado, le dio más asco recibir a modo de saludo odio emanado por cada poro en su enorme cuerpo.

Fue más inteligente a sabiendas lo mucho que molestaría el siguiente acto, su amiga también posó sus ojos en idéntica dirección permitiendo el contacto. El señor Winters decidió pasar un brazo por sus hombros atrayéndola contra si sin importarle los rumores a levantar por las recepcionistas, ojos cargados en suficiencia directo al imponente caballero. Hasta se animó a levantar una ceja de tal forma como si le estuviera diciendo "¿has visto con quien estoy, colega?"; Joe expresó el nombre femenino justo en el instante donde la pareja atravesó el umbral con paso tranquilo, Chelsea no miró hacia atrás ni una sola vez prefiriendo coger la cintura masculina con su zurda.

Se alejaron a paso apurado, el de orbes verdes dio un tiempo sin expresar nada para dejarle calmarse. Costaría un poco pero sería lo suficientemente fuerte para lograrlo. Los mensajes le volverían loca pero ¡qué caray! Se sintió bien devolverle el golpe otra vez más. Suerte la suya tener un buen colega como Ethan para respaldarle cuando hiciera falta. ¿Esperaba tener otra confirmación sobre lo buen tipo que era? ¿La pureza en sus actos?

¿Se dejaría de andar con idioteces por la vida y finalmente prestarle atención al buen muchacho? Podía ser. En la vida cualquier cosa podía acontecer.

* * *

Al llegar el rubio no evitó ver los ojos tristes, quien se dejó caer en una mesa para dos luego de que el recepcionista se hubiera marchado a atender otros clientes. Detestaba vivir así, huyendo de la otra persona por acto defensivo contra quien no paraba, alguien quien ni siquiera pensaba dejarle tranquila; hasta teniendo novia (con quien se quedó post ruptura) seguía obsesionado, apareciéndose por su casa a cualquier hora clamando contra la puerta y alertando a los vecinos. Amenazarlo con la policía servía igual a nada, siempre cambiaba a la perfección el libreto con total impunidad. Ethan sentó sus posaderas en el asiento oscuro con un almohadón color albaricoque, el aroma floral en el ambiente le sentó bien.

Poseía un aura íntimamente familiar, con fotografías presumiblemente del dueño con sus descendientes y otras generaciones más; hermosos arreglos florales acompañaban a la época, se quedó mirando unos platos colgados contra las paredes recordándole la casa paternal y la de sus abuelos. Debían ser la misma serie ya que tenían los mismos en Texas. Colores oscuros inundaban el lugar con una luz exterior predominante, ventanales sirviendo bien su propósito; las paredes poseían la mitad cubierta por paneles de madera y sobre ésta una pintura en color ocre yendo más hacia un amarillo amostazado. Mesas solidas cuadradas y rectangulares, sillas con patas cuadradas combinando en oscuridad con el ambiente, piso de linóleo cuadrado en blanco y negro. Cual centro de mesa un bonito arreglo floral con distintos tipos de rosas emergiendo a los costados de una vela blanca en el centro. Desprendían un delicioso aroma.

Pasó una mano por sobre la mesa cogiéndole un brazo e intentando animarle un poco, había cruzado sus extremidades sobre la mesa apoyando su cabeza en los mismos. Hizo algo fuera de lugar para con quien tenía frente suyo, al sentir el contacto cogió la mano con su zurda y cerró los dedos suavemente alrededor. Reconfortante para ambas almas: una atormentada, la otra pensando que si volvía a cruzarse a aquel monstruo conocería al "otro yo" enojado. Se recompuso enseguida llegó la mesera con una apetecible canasta con varios tipos de panecillos calientes y un platito con mantequilla. Ambos estómagos rugían hambrientos, al recibir la carta con los platillos y la mesera fuera de vista atacaron la canasta hecha de mimbre todo trenzado en color avena.

Ethan no era un fanático en particular de los panecillos chorizo de Cantimpalos, pero _ese_ caliente cubierto por una capa amarillenta bien fría fue un plato sabroso. Se comió cuatro en total, su compañera lo superó por uno. Mientras deglutían con placer escudriñaban la cartilla en distintos sectores, el de orbes verdes no evitó irse automáticamente a las hamburguesas caseras con exóticos agregados; Chelsea fue un poco distinta decantándose por las pastas, se le antojaban unos buenos tallarines con boloñesa quizá con un extra queso. Raíces italianas bien marcadas al mencionar algunos detalles en las fotografías promocionales.

—Lamento todo lo visto, no me lo esperaba. Bajaba tranquila por el hermoso ascensor hasta que me encontré a un ogro al otro lado. —se disculpó—. ¡Lo peor fue cuando su propia madre se interpuso en mi camino y me llamaba! Allí mismo me di cuenta sobre cuán meada por un elefante puedo estar.

—De haberlo sabido te hubiera esperado en tu oficina. Ahora hay que comer hasta ver nuestros problemas desaparecer.

— ¿Por qué esa frase me parece absolutamente genial? —Remarcó al pensarla varias veces—. Hombre: voy a robártela.

—Adelante, yo se la arrebaté a mi abuelo al romper con mi primera novia —comentó sonriente—. No voy a admitirlo muchas veces pero los brownies ese día desaparecieron.

— ¿Tu abuelo cocinaba? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Se le daba bien la repostería, y cuando nos aparecíamos con mis hermanas siempre tenía cientos de cosas para darnos "a degustar". Las magdalenas rellenas con manjar y cubiertas con glaseado súper dulce después de la escuela son uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo. —Chelsea pudo percibir un destello tristón fugaz—. Lo extraño todos los días un poquito más.

—Oh, siento escuchar eso.

—No lo hagas, es el ciclo natural de la vida. Hoy estás aquí, mañana en un cajón.

La castaña no evitó reírse ante semejante "apreciación positiva".

—Déjame esas frasecitas a mí, maldita sea. ¡No cuajan con tu persona!

Camarera presente a su lado con un anotador azulado en mano, birome en la otra, inquirió si ya sabían con seguridad qué desearían comer y beber. Chelsea manifestó el buen deseo por hincarle el diente a unos tallarines con extra boloñesa y extra queso, una gaseosa regular cola para calmar la sed; Ethan desvió su pedido original de una hamburguesa casera común a una hamburguesa de cerdo cubierta por salsa barbacoa y tiras crujientes de tocino, papas combinándolas con batata frita y una salsa especial como agregado extra, un agua sin gas porque presentía que el tocino le daría mucha sed. «Si me voy a morir comiendo quiero que sea por todo ese delicioso colesterol.» Anotado todo con velocidad, la chica con cabello fucsia preguntó si deseaban una cesta nueva con pan, ninguno vio inconveniente para con eso.

—Dime: ¿tus abuelos qué tal? —deseaba conocer más de su familia, solo sabía de una en dosis muy bajas.

—Tres están muertos, quien me queda es mi nana Constanza por parte de mi papá. Madre y padre maternos fallecieron con muchos años de diferencia, mi abuelo paterno un año antes de nacer yo. —No supo cuánto quería revelar a quien compartía mesa hasta que fue tarde—. Igual no me siento mal por mi abuelo materno porque era un hijo de puta abandónico, sarnoso adultero de mierda y a quien espero ver en el infierno para torturarlo por toda la eternidad.

—Vaya, no debió haber sido muy buena persona por lo que cuentas.

En el calor del momento reveló una pequeña parte de historia materna, o al menos la que Emily dejó saber a los demás. Mucho moriría con ella el día en el cual Emily Whiteland de Vickers muriese: solo una porción reducida quedaría para la posteridad. Tampoco que Ernesto hubiese hecho muchas buenas acciones por los demás. Ethan no pudo evitar quedar sumido en una impresión fatal hacia semejante persona e historia. ¿Podía ser ese un motivo por el cual Emily resultaba tan exasperante? Debió manejar mejor su temperamento pese a saber que muchas veces la mujer se propasaba hasta límites desagradables. «Al menos ahora sé qué le pasó. Una pequeña explicación a su personalidad "pintoresca".»

—En cambio, quien sí considero una abuela no sanguínea es a la persona que se encargó de formar a mi mamá hasta ser una adulta. O al menos tener dieciocho y enlistarse en el ejercito —reformuló su pensamiento meneando el índice derecho como regañándose a sí misma—. Si algún día visitas Londres al mismo tiempo que yo recuérdame darte una clase extensa sobre historia de los Ashford.

— ¿Te refieres a _esos_ Ashford? —exclamó asombrado.

Los Ashford por siglos fueron personas muy reconocidas en el mundo "civilizado" por ser principalmente personas eruditas quienes ayudaron a forjar el impero británico aportando sus ladrillos y personas al gobierno. Ahora el legítimo descendiente del antiguo cabeza Alexander era una personalidad global gracias a varios adelantos tecnológicos, como también ayuda en la construcción del nuevo calendario de vacunación que toda persona nacida debía seguir. Un genio humilde con una fortuna incalculable, el pobre aparecía en las primeras planas por los peores motivos. Una persona decente siendo amenazada por las principales organizaciones terroristas, su familia numerosa en descendientes no vivía sin tener cuidado especial por el servicio británico.

—Ya te dije: mi familia tiene muchos nombres importantes en la lista de conocidos. —fingió suficiencia echando hacia atrás un molesto mechón de cabello.

Le obligó a soltar una risotada. A veces veía ciertos patrones egocéntricos o malcriados, igual en la mayoría de las ocasiones se comportaba como cualquier chico de su edad. Trabajaba, eso era fundamental, no era un parasito chupa fortunas o nombres para solventar sus gastos. «Hasta sopesó la idea de no comprar su nuevo móvil por ser _elevado_ el costo.» Ninguna persona con media neurona diría "eso me parece razonable" a pedir más de mil dólares por un teléfono celular.

Pasaron el resto del tiempo charlando sobre otras cosas variadas como series de televisión, películas o qué harían con sus vacaciones de verano. El muchacho habló sobre ir a Texas a pasar tiempo con su familia, quizá reformando las habitaciones o cambiando muebles viejos. No lo podía hacer por el apego a tiempos mejores donde todavía era humano, o al menos vivía en una burbuja complaciente sobre quien fue su mujer. Si: en el fondo seguía buscando respuestas y creía hallarlas en un sillón viejo o la cama matrimonial, prefería utilizar el término "Ethan es un imbécil y sigue atándose al mismísimo yunque aún cayendo al agua." Con quien quería comenzar una nueva vida estaba frente a él platicándole sobre sandeces varias, estaba loquito por esa chica tan hermosa, sin embargo un uno por ciento hablaba respecto a quien figuró como Mía. La cabeza a veces era un mar inmenso con profundidades jamás exploradas, así era cuando uno daba lo mejor de sí para otro.

Chelsea soltó por su parte sobre ir a Misuri a visitar el monumento a las víctimas de Raccoon como promesa hecha el año anterior, se la debía a su padre por sobre todas las cosas. Luego pasaría el tiempo pululando por la ciudad sin una idea definitiva en cuanta actividad para realizar. Le gustaría marchar a California como el verano del dos mil quince con toda su familia (padres, hermanastros y Sherry), pero todos tenían sus obligaciones y ya no tenían tanto tiempo o interés en ordenar las vacaciones familiares en conjunto. Crecer e ir a la universidad le hizo darse cuenta el nivel en el cual extrañaría esos momentos, sentados en una playa hermosa viendo el atardecer bebiendo licuados de banana, yendo luego a caminar por las peatonales con sus comercios abiertos. Peor era pensar en el fantástico tiempo hasta la coronilla con comida chatarra, alcohol, sexo desenfrenado, drogas y amigos que fue Florida.

Ser universitarios y trabajadores los estaba pasando por encima.

La comida apareció en una bandeja acarreada por la joven muy linda, Chelsea adoraba como le quedaba el cabello en ese color fucsia. Si tuviera la valentía le imitaría. Las órdenes aparecieron humeantes desprendiendo una aroma deliciosa a comida bien hecha. Tardaron varios minutos en hacerlo pero valió la espera. Ambos sentían un rio baboso en sus bocas, el pan de pizza gratinado emanando ese olor tan característico los volvió locos. Ambos se lanzaron al ataque saboreando los bocados a medida que los platos se iban vaciando, cuando se vio con la boca vacía le agradeció a su amiga por haber sugerido un lugar tan agradable y comida espectacular.

Las cosas feas del principio quedaron desterradas de sus mentes, la comida _realmente_ podía curar a las personas.

Aunque una duda existencial presionaba en el cerebro del rubio, tan fuerte que cuando volvió en cuenta porqué pidió ese encuentro la comida se le vio atorada en la garganta. Frente suyo vieron un leve cambio en la actitud, parecía sudar más: su frente se cubrió con un brillo especial no visto antes. Le extrañó aunque prefirió guardarse las preguntas para sí evitando incomodarlo, quizá la comida estaba tan buena que sudaba por el placer. Uno jamás sabía cómo actuaban las glándulas sudoríparas de un tercero. Una batata pareció hablarle infundiéndole ánimos, la papa a continuación (con su color dorado y la sal brillante iluminada por la luz natural) dijo lo bueno que era y validos sus sentimientos. Si rechazaba la propuesta podría retirar sus intenciones, perseveraría hasta el final porque así hacían los Winters… Salvo que te vieras obligado por no querer volver a perder una mano o una pierna.

Tragó e inspiró hondo sutil. Habló separando con el tenedor las papas del jugo cárnico asombroso.

— ¿Sabes? Me gustaría salir contigo a tomar un café de nuevo este sábado —dijo mirando hacia abajo.

La castaña supo inmediatamente hacia qué puerto intentaba llegar la insinuación. Le daría el gusto nada más porque le daba curiosidad verlo desenvolverse en una cita, sin obviar la ayuda infinita orquestada. Aunque no podía evitar pensar en que _debía_ darle la oportunidad, a él y a sí misma para salir con otro hombre. Las últimas veces donde pasaron malos ratos quedaron atrás gracias a mucha ayuda e intentos de arreglarse como dos adultos civilizados, sumado a que le parecía atractivo en una medida inusual; suponía ese gusto especial por ser tan caballeroso para con ella, además de por haber propuesto la actividad podía ser debido a ciertos motivos particulares.

¿Perdería algo? Lo conocía bien, no era un pervertido del club con quien bailó un rato restregando su trasero. «Bueno, sí le restregué mi cuerpo pero todo fue en son de la actuación contra Rosalie, la cual salió muy bien.» No abandonaría su genio por ahora: las cosas debían desenvolverse primero. Formuló una frase no muy tramposa, si su amigo respondía en ciertas maneras determinaría sobre estar interesado en su persona.

«Se franca contigo misma, Chelsea: te interesa saber si sigue soltero o si ya encontró lo que él aproxima a media naranja. ¿La gente habla sobre frutas cuando se enamoran? A Liam le decía _cuchurrumín_ , no _mi toronja hermosa_.»

—Mira, voy a ser honesta contigo. —al otro lado tragaron la comida, ésta amenazó con caer muy mal dependiendo la respuesta—. Solo hay tres formas en las cuales tomarme esa frase: la primera sobre querer ir en manera amistosa, la segunda tiene tintes románticos y la tercera ya entra en el plano sexual. ¿Cuál es tu intención?

«Si va a la tercera creo yo sería interesante. Si me acosté antes con mis amigos, ¿por qué con él no?» pensó la joven.

«Ojala fuera la tercera. Un sueño más a cumplir con ésta mujer hermosa.», imaginó él.

—Veinte por ciento la primera, ochenta la segunda. —cruzó sus manos sobre la mesa luego de apartar un poco el plato a medio comer, cruzando sus brazos sobre la superficie.

Esa respuesta le gustó más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. La iniciativa ajena entraba en las listas predilectas. Entraría en un estado casi psicótico sobre cómo vestirse, qué perfume usar y si un bolso grande sería más cómodo a uno bandolero. ¿Casual? ¿Sensual? Sería solo un café, ni que estuvieran yendo a un club a restregarse el uno contra el otro (le recordó a una extraña sensación la primera vez donde lo besó). La pregunta más importante sería si Ethan deseaba pasar a una segunda base incluyendo cogerle la mano, un beso discreto o contentarse con uno en la mejilla. Sintió un vuelco en el estomago el cual tendía hacia una emoción positiva. ¿No estaría idealizando todo demasiado? ¡Aún era la semana!

—Esa, mi estimado, es una buena replica. ¿A qué hora? ¿Dónde?

Ese día fue inolvidable para el señor Winters quien se sintió estupendo consigo mismo. Desempolvaría otra ropa, usaría un perfume súper costoso y evitaría hacer las mismas malas acciones hechas en pasadas primeras citas.

* * *

Se emocionó lo suficiente ese sábado como para despertar ocho treinta sin quejarse por la suerte echada, habló cordialmente con cualquier ser humano en el camino (salvo si era su ex pareja) y procuró observar en distintas redes sociales tipos de atuendos acorde a lo ya existente en su guardarropa. Después de almorzar algo liviano gracias a comenzar a sentir una presión sobre el estomago, dedicó el resto del día a coger prendas, analizarlas para luego soltarlas directo en la cama en tres pilas distintas. Una comprendiendo un "sí" a medias, otra con un "muy poco probable", finalizando con la ultima que iría directo a caridad. El próximo fin de semana llevaría todo eso a la parroquia más cercana evitando decirle algo así a su madre, quien detestaba la religión como si fuera su peor enemigo ya muerto, todo por algo que jamás reveló.

«Ojalá en mi familia hubiera menos secretos, así seríamos todos más felices entre nosotros.» Soñar no cuesta nada.

Cómo no, reveló un minúsculo detalle a su infalible mejor amigo quien le dijo "si no vas con la tanga cara mejor quédate en casa". ¿Dennis acaso insinuaba que si no vestía esa porquería no tendría confianza? Ropa interior bonita alegraba el día a cualquiera, pero tampoco que pasaran ya al apartamento del rubio o su casa a darle duro como conejos. Le hizo caso igual apartando el conjunto que casi llega a las tres cifras junto con un pantalón tipo vestir negro y unos zapatos cerrados en color rosa viejo con tacón bien alto. ¿Y la parte superior? ¡Gran pregunta! Deseaba darle una probadita a la blusa sin mangas en tono carmesí, dudaba por el clima fresco. No estaban en mayo, lo peor de todo era tener un día muy ventoso. Deseaba su blazer negro, la combinación luciría más de oficina que para una cita con un hombre apuesto.

« ¡Qué demonios! ¡Está buenísimo, como nuggets de pollo con mayonesa!»

En el transcurso de los días analizó su decisión dándose cuenta lo bien que estuvo, habló con su terapeuta y hermana Moira por el hecho, ambas se mostraron complacidas. Moira apareció al día siguiente a charlar directo en su puerta con una caja especial de preservativos con juguetes sexuales, no se murió de la risa porque una entidad superior fue lo suficientemente gentil como para no dejarle. «Seguro quieren verme con alguien, los muy malditos.» Y mientras charlaban café de por medio su hermana le hizo notar las veces bobas en que lo describía con mucho detalle, pese a ya conocerlo por fotografías juntos o imágenes en broma hechas el uno para el otro. A la señorita Burton le encantaba saber que por fin saldría con un masculino, sin embargo sentía una especie de necesidad por aclarar las cosas con el susodicho al encontrar un tiempo para hacerlo.

Su hermana no volvería a sufrir por un puto hombre, le cortaría el pene si así fuera requerido y se lo arrojaría a una jauría salvaje. Después, claro, desollaría al señor Winters sin pizca piadosa. Esperaba no tener que llegar a ninguno.

La doctora Black fue más tranquila que su Burton favorita, le aconsejó no desaprovechar esa oportunidad nueva para con un caballero e inclusive le felicitó por no haberse echado atrás como en anteriores ocasiones. Al acabar el tiempo de la consulta la mujer con cabello negro le deseó una tarde agradable y esperaba oír en la próxima sesión datos emocionantes respecto a la primera cita. Chelsea no evitaría hablar por nada, principalmente haría foco en sus emociones.

Al final pasó a una camisa color marfil, botones imitando a los usados en antiguas prendas, con manga tres cuartos acabando en un dobladillo cosido y bordeado negro. Utilizaría una chaqueta de cuero roja la cual fue un regalo hecho por Claire debido a las veces en las cuales quedaba en casa de Chris a cuidado de este y aparecía su hermana luciendo esas bonitas chaquetas, le decía cumplidos mencionando el buen gusto y cómo quisiera tener uno cuando llegase a su edad. La pelirroja al final se encariñó lo suficiente por las múltiples veces donde compartieron espacio con Sherry o su hermano, decidió regalarle su propia "chaqueta de Claire" a los diecisiete, esperando que no continuara creciendo pudiéndola usar hasta que se cayera a trozos. La menor Redfield era un modelo a seguir para todas las mujeres del planeta, todos lo sabían. Además le traía seguridad al imaginarse ser la menor de los Redfield.

«Perfecto, querida Chelsea. Ahora a darte una ducha relajante que nos infunda más ansias. Perfume francés para rematarlo.» Apartando el conjunto a los pies de la cama, las pilas enteras por el contrario, se dirigió al baño con su móvil nuevo y un parlante inalámbrico para rumbear dentro de la ducha. Desvistió su cuerpo tranquila procurando no fijarse insistente al reloj, saboreando el contacto cálido del agua contra su piel. La música le relajaba, ese día optó por algo más de su generación perdiéndose con melodías femeninas protagonizadas por _Taylor Swift_ , el cuarto álbum le sentaba bien al corazón. Rojo como el amor, las más hermosas rosas, un labial sensual, mejillas sonrosadas.

Con dos toallones cubriendo cabeza y cuerpo volvió al cuarto, aún cantando las tonadas pegajosas súper acarameladas para entrar en sintonía. Sus perros subieron al lecho estirando sus cuerpos directo en la ropa a guardar, se mosqueó ordenándoles descender. La muy obstinada Rosie se ofendió ante ser echada, moviendo su trasero en forma suficiente fue directo a la cocina a derramar un poco de orina en las patas de las sillas; Dallas optó por algo menos arriesgado, directo al sofá y Polly-Sue secundó la moción acostándose al otro lado. Sarah permanecía recostada hecha un ovillo negro debajo la ventana del cuarto sin apenas inmutarse. Vistió el conjunto interior, deshizo el turbante sobre su cabeza peinando firme el cabello, cogió todo el maquillaje disponible en búsqueda de arreglar sus imperfecciones.

Sombras en tonos grises sin irse a algo muy oscuro, deseaba tener un poco más "natural" el rostro utilizando solo un poco. Acabó bien para ser una ocasión especial, siempre tardaba el doble por encontrarle múltiples defectos al trabajo; se colocó las prendas pasando a admirarse a las puertas espejo del ropero, girando varias veces a los lados y dándose un visto bueno. Cabello al natural, secándose poco a poco, labial rojo con un brillo leve infaltable y llevando finalmente el calzado. ¿Bolso? Lo cómodo: uno mediano sin correa larga, dispuesta a portarlo colgando del brazo, en color negro.

Cogió el perfume regalado por su hermana Cara al volver de Londres el año anterior, uno delicioso que duraba en la piel muchas horas en botella peculiar en forma de zapato. Lo adoraba, sorpresivamente ese _sí_ duraba una eternidad. Algo le impulsó a coger una pulsera utilizada por la señora Ashford regalada a los dieciséis por su madre, quien la vio suficientemente formada como mujer para portarlo orgullosa. Agregó al brazalete dorado el relicario suertudo paterno, esa joyería ayudó durante varias ocasiones peliagudas o exámenes cruciales en la universidad.

Giró su muñeca encarando la pantalla dictando la hora, llevaba cuarenta minutos extra para presentarse en el lugar indicado con su amigo. «Perfecto, al fin Chelsea no aparece con lo justo y necesario.» Procedió a enviar los canes fuera y al atravesar la cocina percibió el olor agrio perteneciente a…

— ¡Rosie! —chilló dejando salir el mejor tono agudo posible—. ¡Juro que te castraré!

El puto charco era exactamente idéntico a los múltiples vislumbrados con anterioridad, la jodida perra siempre echaba un meo similar y para peor su forma sumisa en la cual le miró dio a entender sin lugar a rodeos su culpabilidad. Fue afuera bajo una lluvia de amenazas, la chica cerró todo a cal y canto cogiendo luego un diario viejo y depositándolo sobre la orina. Cogió sus llaves mascullando por lo bajo sobre sacar un puto turno en la veterinaria para la perra, salió a un agradable día parcialmente soleado con viento.

Sus vecinos cortaban el césped luego de una tormenta intensa el día anterior, gracias a las constantes caídas acuosas los jardines lucían descuidados. A Chelsea le tocaría el día siguiente, así remataba el domingo haciendo algo exhaustivo. Cogió los lentes de sol tipo aviador evitando ser encandilada, el rayo amarillento daba directo al frente de la propiedad. Saludó a quien vivía en frente: un divorciado con dos hijas mujeres de menos de diez años cada una, el hombre se preguntó qué ocasión especial tendría la joven para lucir tan guapa. Abordó el viejo coche gris perla y salió.

Tuvo un embotellamiento un jodido sábado, ¿por qué no era al día siguiente? ¿O solo días de semana? Al ver como los minutos pasaban y solo llevaba la mitad hecha tomó el móvil enviando un audio.

—Ethan, no quiero asustarte pero ¡hay un puto embotellamiento en mi camino! —Gritó elevando el tono—. Seguro en veinte me libero, reza por la vieja Chelsea.

Fueron quince con suerte luego de acariciar el brazalete y pedirle a Cece si podía liberarle el paso. Siguió pensando en si era casualidad o ayuda divina al pasar las calles con más libertad en tráfico. Al pasar por una intersección comprobó un pequeño accidente entre una moto y un automóvil, ambos conductores se enzarzaban en discusiones sobre quien tenía la culpa. Oficiales de tránsito ayudaban a descomprimir las calles. Arribó a un área estacionaria pública, siempre procurando no llevarse como regalo un poco de pintura del coche frente al suyo.

Un oficial de tránsito marcó su tique, cruzó la calle por la línea peatonal con prisa contemplando en la distancia un hombre aguardando fuera. Caminó evitando apurarse demasiado o yendo muy lento, contoneando las caderas (ganando miradas masculinas ajenas a quien quería impresionar) ya que si iba a una cita debía ser una "perra sensual". Caminar con tacones merecía tener un andar especial, al menos su madre solía decir eso mismo desde que comenzó a demostrar interés por zapatos más "adultos"… O su hija tuvo el mismo problema de enamorarse perdidamente de un calzado debiendo comprarlo.

Al aproximarse un poco más pudo detenerse a escudriñar bien a su acompañante, el cual portaba una chaqueta de cuero con un color amarronado precioso y el cierre a medio camino; bajo esta portaba una camisa polo negra con el cuello sin abotonar; pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatos de vestir combinando junto a la chaqueta. « ¿Por qué debo admitir sobre verlo más lindo con camisa? ¡Maldita sea, mujer! ¡Tanto te burlaste y efectivamente le van súper bien!» Lo saludó efusivamente meneando la mano hábil, se recordó a si misma sobre calmarse para no parecer una psicópata. El otro lado cerebral desestimó esa opinión aludiendo a conocerlo más de seis meses.

El tiempo volaba y las personas llegaban a conocerse cuando congeniaban pese a todos los malentendidos en medio. Al final llegar hasta su posición no evitó formular comentarios mentales positivos sobre el otro.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Nadie me dijo que saldría con una estrella de cine! —exclamó emocionado al verle tan bonita. Sus predicciones a la hora de vestirse fueron exactas, dio unas palmaditas mentales en su hombro.

—A mí nadie me avisó sobre encontrarme con un adulador serial —bromeó dándole un abrazo cariñoso—. Gracias por notar mi vestimenta, descubrí un poco de ropa a donar muy interesante mientras escogía. —«Eres el primero en hacerlo, mejor dicho.»— ¿Aguardaste mucho rato?

El hombre echó un vistazo a su reloj.

—No, llegaste a la hora pactada. ¡Bien puntual! Te daré crédito extra por eso.

—Gracias, espero que se traslade a mis notas universitarias —rió.

— ¿Qué te parece si pasamos? Muero por un buen café.

Al dirigirse hacia la puerta, Ethan se adelantó sosteniendo la misma y permitiéndole el paso como todo un galán. La castaña no evitó hacer comentarios jocosos sobre esa acción aunque en el fondo le gustó. ¿Qué le decía su abuela? Algo sobre buscar un gavilán quien abriese las puertas al ingresar a cualquier sitio, un punto a su favor.

La cafetería escogida por reseñas en Google como espacio para organizar un encuentro entre amigos o parejas lucía hermosa y muy moderna, con una barra especial al fondo derecho con taburetes en el lado contrario a una enorme máquina de hacer cafés. Tras esto una abertura con puertas vaivén hacia la cocina donde confeccionaban pasteles y otros tipos de comidas dulces. La pared este lucía ladrillos oscuros, un cuadro abstracto en el centro con líneas y puntos en una amplia gama de colores. El resto lucía pintada en un color beis claro, decorada con cientos de cuadros tipo vintage, luces navideñas blancas y fotografías polaroid representando varios estadios hasta formar la cafetería completa. Hacia la calle daban dos ventanales cuadrados por donde ingresaba la luz del día, la puerta dividida en pequeños cuadrados vidriosos tenía una campanilla para notificar un nuevo ingreso o egreso.

El amplio salón poseía una zona superior dividida por dos escalones hacia el lado izquierdo, el cual parecía un área más relajada al ajetreo "para llevar" contrario. Ambos acordaron ver mejor una mesa allí para divertirse en privado.

Se aproximaron al ventanal, la intersección se veía agitada a las cuatro; mucha gente pasaba caminando por la acera y el murmullo interior generado por varias voces daba una sensación especial. El muchacho no aguardó para hacer eco nuevamente de su galantería corriéndole la silla, Chelsea simplemente no pudo guardar ningún chiste sarcástico pasando desde un "gracias, Romeo.", "¿acaso no puedo hacerlo yo sola?", "¿en Texas lo hacen luego de guardar los revólveres?". Ethan ya se dejaba llevar por su sentido del humor acompañando el estado jocoso con más chascarrillos. Al final hasta él podía divertirse con esa personalidad ácida. Procedió a desprenderse de su chaqueta, depositándola en el respaldo colgando por los hombros; comenzaron a charlar sobre nimiedades hechas en ese día, le hizo gracia la pregunta sobre si conocía una clínica veterinaria que hiciese castraciones para perras malas.

Ahora él hizo un chiste gracias a verlo repiquetear entre ellos, la castaña aplaudió la broma en buena gana reconociendo el ingenio. En el centro de la pequeña mesa cuadrada había depositado un menú pequeño detallando algunas promociones, bajo esto dos cubos sin la cara superior quienes albergaban sobres con azúcar, edulcorante y servilletas. Ethan leyó en voz alta, recibiendo la respuesta sobre dejar los cruasanes solo en la semana. Al menos dos durante cinco días seguidos eran suficientes para no querer comer ni uno un sábado, aunque estos venían rellenos con fetas a escoger de pavo, jamón y queso.

Un muchacho con unos veintitantos en su haber se les aproximó con la cartilla, poseía una cara estresada por tanto cliente y su forma a la hora de dirigirse no fue la mejor. Le dejarían pasar esa indiscreción gracias a la piel pálida, cabello alborotado. La joven fue instantáneamente a las porciones de pasteles escogiendo una selva negra gracias a la foto promocional al lado del precio, combinándolo con un capuchino moca. Si tendría una cita con un sujeto agradable debería darle un toque bien dulce a la ocasión. Notificó haber tomado una decisión, Ethan le imitó minutos después.

Ordenaron, entregándose a una nueva charla referente a las razones de semejante encuentro.

—No voy a esconder lo feliz que me siento por estar aquí contigo hoy —confesó sonriente, la chica le imitó el gesto—. Honesto voy a ser diciendo que tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

— ¿Tanta cara de bruja amargada tengo? —Quejó dramática—. ¡Debe ser hereditario! Además, ¿por qué no aceptaría? Estoy en mi derecho constitucional a verme con quien se me antoje.

—Lo sé, no te contradeciré sobre tu libre albedrio, pero sinceramente pensé que no te interesaría.

—Eres el tío más bueno que conocí en los últimos seis a ocho meses, insisto con la misma pregunta.

No pudo ocultar la siguiente frase.

—Chelsea: me gustas mucho, mi miedo era ser rechazado por una mujer tan hermosa como tú. —la revelación tuvo un efecto sorpresivo pasando luego a una satisfacción agradable; se sonrojó levemente—. Si: al principio ambos nos arrancábamos las pestañas y nos soportábamos a medias, sin embargo fuiste muy humana conmigo y hasta demostraste tener razón en muchas cosas. Una es sobre lo estúpido que fui metiéndome de lleno en Luisiana sin llevar siquiera un arma.

—Oh, déjame disculparme por haberte dicho eso. Será un poco tarde pero me lleva comiendo la forma agresiva que te lo dije —dijo apenada—. Igual es extraño que un texano no haya llevado siquiera una navaja.

—Seré oriundo de Taylor, TX pero no soy muy dicho con las armas y eso que son fáciles de conseguir en este país. Disculpas aceptadas, habrás sido brusca aunque muy justa.

—Además te lo echó en cara alguien quien está lo suficientemente loca como para meterse a hacer cosas donde no le llaman. Hipocresía en su máximo esplendor.

—Para mi eres una chica valiente, quizá un poco impulsiva pero valiente en fin. —Los pedidos arribaron a la mesa traídos todo en un solo brazo; Chels siempre dijo que quienes trabajaban como camareros poseían un don especial para llevar al menos cinco platos sin arrojarlos al suelo—. Ya quisieran más personas tener esos ovarios de hierro.

Cogió edulcorante, entregándole unos sobrecitos azucareros mirándolo directo a esos despampanantes ojos verdes. Se sentía bien mirarlo fijo, como si estuviera abriendo la puerta a una inmensidad bondadosa. Daba gracias a la loca asesina tras ella por haberlo abandonado en manera humillante, o al menos haberlo conducido a Luisiana; no sabría qué hubiese pasado si no aparecía en su existir. Revolvió con calma disolviendo los pequeños cristales para luego coger la punta a su porción chocolate usando un tenedor, al comerlo con deseo sintió una explosión dulce en todas sus papilas gustativas. « ¡Puta madre esto está orgásmico!»

No evitó soltar un gemido sugestivo. Ambos llevaban sumidos en sus pedidos hasta que volvió a retomar la conversación.

—Me pareces un tipo muy atractivo, si eso es lo que esperabas como respuesta a tus halagos. —Ethan elevó la mirada de su porción enorme pastel de queso, recibir semejante cumplido le revolucionó—. Además no vi nada en contra de vernos hoy aquí. Lo mereces por soportarme todo el tiempo… —interrumpió su parloteo al ver una migaja traviesa en su comisura izquierda; hizo la seña correspondiente—. Eh, fíjate ahí.

El aludido comenzó a pasarse las servilletas de papel por los labios siempre obviando la zona dicha, Chelsea soltó una risotada al acordarles a todos sus tíos al comer fuera lo que fuera. Cogió la suya pasando su cuerpo sobre la mesa para hacer el trabajo por él. En una reacción inesperada para ambos el rubio cogió su mano con dulzura a sentir el contacto piel a piel, la joven se ruborizó aún más. « ¡Vaya! Eso sí no lo vi venir.» Quedó su torso sobre la mesa mirándolo fijo sin percatarse por campanilla sonando, su corazón detuvo la marcha por un instante al encontrar ambos pares oculares hacia ella. ¿Acaso esas eran las mariposas ya eclosionadas? Podía ser, y la corriente eléctrica bajando por las caderas hasta _esas_ partes le confirmó.

Quien terminó ingresando no podía creer la escena vislumbrada ni el amor en los ojos expresados por quien era suya. ¡Esa zorra! Lástima que decidió darle una oportunidad a la loca esa buscona quien ni su madre soportaba. Daba buenas mamadas, eso seguro, pero estaba loca preguntando por _su chica_ buscando algo en particular. La ira bulló al depositar sus orbes azules en la mano masculina tocando la delicada extremidad con un anillo sencillo, quería interceder inmediatamente arrancándole cada diente en su haber a puñetazos limpios. Su acompañante entonces dirigió la mirada hacia donde quedó estancado Joe, sintiendo un impulso histérico por comerse el corazón femenino.

Chelsea sintió el hechizo romperse al conceder a los músculos encargados con el movimiento ocular la habilidad para mover su punto de referencia, encontrándose parados atrás de Ethan a su ex y a la asquerosa Rosalie mirando la escena. « ¡Qué casualidad! Quiero comenzar una puta vida nueva y aparece este chimpancé con la asquerosa cacatúa de acompañante. Es oficial: tanto Ethan como yo estamos meados por una manada de elefantes.» Evitaría bajo cualquier termino verse afectada por esas dos entidades desagradables, se lo debía a quien le acompañaba.

—Mierda —volvió los ojos hacia él sentándose con tranquilidad.

— ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió confundido.

—Están aquí —masculló entre dientes sonriéndole falsa—, no mires hacia atrás.

¿Acaso cuál fue la mejor idea para su cerebro? Girar la cabeza idéntico a un poseso por el diablo. Entendió a la perfección el súbito cambio en la actitud. La de orbes ámbar quería comerse su hígado por tan poca discreción, se llevó una mano a la frente meneando en forma negativa.

—Caramba, mala suerte la nuestra. ¿Nos vamos?

—Ni lo sueñes —siguió los ojos asesinos de su ex con idéntica expresión—, estoy pagando por esta cita y ningún psicópata me va a apartar de mi comida o un buen rato.

Si no hubieran estado en semejante predicamento hasta se hubiese alegrado por la frase. Procuraron continuar la tarde lo más distendidos posibles, charlando respecto a los sobrinos de Ethan en un nuevo video enviado por su hermana Lorna cuando se encontraron las dos hermanas y los niños. Intentó no reírse cuando la niña Candy se metió en la casa del perro Beagle, ladrando igual al can, fue imposible no reírse al escuchar a la madre regañándola sobre darle "una buena en el trasero". Después el niño llamado Abraham arrojó una bolsa de basura a su hermano directo al rostro, allí temió correrse el maquillaje por las lagrimas. ¡Semejantes salvajes!

Rematando la hermana mayor debió correr a su hijo quien portaba una pala de punta y corría con ella riéndose a carcajadas. Lucían idénticos a los videos graciosos en la red.

Intentó calmarse en vano ya que recordaba el "¡No!" histérico materno al ver la bolsa volar por los aires, volviendo a tener un ataque de risa. El acompañante intentaba disimular la gracia sin éxito. A dos mesas de distancia los miraban con envidia manifiesta, Joe queriendo arrancarle las tripas al asqueroso tipo ese y Rosalie desesperada por beber la sangre femenina. Ninguno deseaba la felicidad para el otro, correspondían a ellos _sin excepción_. Quien valientemente se levantó para ejecutar el amargado plan fue Joe, sus enormes manos cerradas en par de puños blancos por la fuerza ejercida en cada uno; al llegar a la mesa en cuestión apoyó sus manos violentamente en la superficie, haciendo vibrar la vajilla allí depositada. La pareja soltó un suspiro nervioso echándose hacia atrás. Miró a cada uno estancándose con Chelsea; la castaña se cruzó en forma lenta de brazos imitando esa expresión intimidante.

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó furibundo.

—Viviendo la vida, ¿acaso no te enseñaron eso en casa? —replicó suficiente. Ethan le dio una señal positiva elevando su ceja izquierda ante la respuesta.

—A mi me parece lo contrario. Dime en este instante qué artimaña usó en ti para obligarte a verlo.

— ¿Demostrarle cordialidad y ser una buena persona? —El aludido se adelantó en responder con evidente ofendimiento—. Algunos sí somos capaces a eso.

— ¡Cierra la boca, maldito pedófilo! —Acercó su enorme contextura al muchacho—. Eso es lo que eres: un jodido roba cunas, un asqueroso tipejo que busca más jovencitas.

—Joe: ¿acaso quieres que llame al camarero y de aviso a la policía? —Defendió a su amigo—. Tú no eres nadie para juzgarlo. Primero mira tus propios errores antes de andar adjudicando otros a quienes no conoces ni en broma.

Hizo caso omiso a sus palabras. El de orbes verdes entonces se puso de pie aún más amenazante. Tenían una estatura similar, sentada la joven no pudo encontrar una diferencia considerable entre ambos.

—Piérdete, amigo —advirtió Winters.

—Oblígame —desafió Dewey.

Gracias a sus plegarias apareció milagrosamente el camarero alertado por las posturas corporales en los caballeros, indagó si todo estaba en orden. Ethan entonces alegó positivamente recordando a quien quería un duelo con él sobre volver a su mesa dejándoles tranquilos. Dewey soltó un gruñido gutural mirándolo y pasando luego a la joven, intentando la misma maniobra de siempre: intimidarle en relación a lo que vendría después. Esta solo se dignó a menear con suavidad la cabeza en desaprobación ya sin creer a sus amenazas por mensajes o lo que fuera. Era valiente, una mujer hecha y derecha, Joseph Dewey no volvería a tener el mismo efecto en ella… ¿O sí?

El ambiente entre el par de mesas ya estaba caldeado en demasía, pidieron la cuenta al acabar la merienda para echarse un paseo por la zona. Deseaba dar otra caminata, quizá comprobar qué tan disponible tenía la opción para besarle. Requería hacerlo con semejante sensación en el pecho, pese a lo malo tenía todavía la confirmación en relación a la aprobación femenina. Sería lo suficientemente educado para preguntar antes. Se dividieron el total pagando cada uno lo correspondiente pese a las insistencias de Ethan; este se vistió su abrigo una vez recibido el tique notificando el pago. La joven se levantó sin mirar a esos dos energúmenos, sentía cuatro potentes dagas sobre su lado izquierdo; ignorarlos sin duda alguna era la mejor arma.

El señor Winters entonces le ofreció su brazo para conducirla fuera. Chelsea no vio ninguna razón para rechazarlo, enlazando ambas extremidades dirigiéndole la vista feliz.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Sesenta y cuatro paginas después, más de 34k palabras y más de dos meses escribiendo y corrigiendo puedo asegurar una sola cosa: amo profundamente este fic y pretendo terminarlo, me cueste dos años más o diez. Gracias a todas las personas que siempre están ahí cuando los necesito sea con una palabra, caricia o meme enviado. El día en que lo termine les voy a dedicar la historia entera (ya saben quienes son, no se hagan los _modositos_ xd)**

* * *

Chris cargaba a Chelsea mientras esta dormía aferrada a su cuello volviendo en el transporte público, de vez en cuando suspiraba dramática en sueños para luego removerse en sus brazos y apuntar su rostro hacia otra dirección. El vagón subterráneo estaba repleto por ser las seis treinta en un día laboral, tuvieron suerte al coger el metro apenas bajaron a la estación obteniendo un paso más rápido por tener a la pequeña durmiendo a pierna suelta. Igual no le extrañaba su cansancio ya que hizo lo que cualquier crio a su edad haría: pasarlo en grande al aire libre. Le gustaba verle correr, rememoraba ser un hermano mayor en medio de una plaza cerca de su casa en Nueva York vigilando a Claire jugar con otros niños; volver a esos momentos, en los cuales todavía poseían a sus padres hasta el maldito accidente, le traía una paz indescriptible.

Le causó gracia el estado de los juegos públicos quienes estaban todos escritos por vándalos adolescentes (volvió al tiempo en donde él junto con Forest y Joseph escribían "Santa Claus no existe" siendo hombres ya formados), en el cual Chelsea formó una alianza con otra niña afro descendiente con unas trenzas monísimas turnándose para descender el tobogán. Sentado a unos metros de distancia aprovechó a darse un gustillo fumando un delicioso cigarrillo mentolado. Debía dejarlo por su mismo bien, todos se lo decían, pero creía tener cierto tiempo hasta enfermarse en demasía. A eso de las cinco cincuenta llamó a la niña quien se notaba cansada en un límite sin embargo sus piernas se movían como poseídas por el mismísimo Diablo. Efectuó una rabieta discutiéndole sobre no querer marcharse e incluso atinó a comenzar a llorar, puso la firmeza necesaria igual a cuando Claire hacía lo mismo aunque esta última solía discutirle menos, terminando por alzarla en sus brazos y comenzando la marcha hacia la estación del subterráneo.

En el trayecto de unas manzanas quien tanto defendió su postura sobre "no estar cansada" cayó rendida al sueño con el rostro directo sobre su cuello; el aire exhalado le daba cosquillas gracias a movilizar la chaqueta negra y esta dar contra su piel. «Puedo comprobar sin lugar a dudas que es digna hija de Emily. Discute por cosas obvias hasta obtener lo que quiere. Lástima que el sueño le ganó y a mí me ayudó a evitar dolores de cabeza. »

Se había acostumbrado a cuidar a la niña casi como si fuera padre, Emily tomó servicio activo en la _BSAA_ como agente y recurría a él o Jill para ser niñeros. Sherry pasaba tiempo con su hermana en Newark en donde ellos vivieron hasta crecer cada uno en distinto lugar. Heredaron la casa de sus abuelos al morir el señor Redfield a los ochenta y nueve años un largo tiempo atrás; él viajó mucho gracias a sus esfuerzos por acabar con Umbrella y Claire retornó a su curso universitario después de insistirle, la casa con dos plantas quedó sola hasta la graduación de su hermanita. Hacía ya unos meses que se instaló allí y ambas mujeres podían pasar un tiempo agradable entre ellas contándose confidencias. «Cosa que a mí no me van ni siquiera porque me estuvieran apuntando a la cabeza. Chicos y otras banalidades femeninas quedan a cargo de mi hermana.»

Cuidando una niña de seis le era suficiente, además no conocía a Sherry en un nivel confianzudo como su hermana por ende la convivencia por una semana podría tornarse cuesta arriba. Seis años intentando derribar muchos pilares descriptivos respecto a las personas no bastaban. La adolescente tenía ciertas reservas rozando el límite de lo absurdo contra él.

Igualmente le gustaba tener esa compañía pequeña y con carácter fuerte, era sencilla a la hora de entretenerla en el apartamento alquilado. Chelsea le gustaba mucho dibujar, por lo cual se vio obligado a comprar lápices infantiles en doce colores más una resma en blanco para explayar su arte, lo hacía bastante bien conformándolo en cuerpo de lata pasando a dibujarlo como palito cabezón. No era Da Vinci aún, pero llegaría.

La pequeña Vickers a veces ponía rostro idéntico a su padre cuando se cabreaba o pensaba algo detenidamente, se reía por lo bajo al recordar las anécdotas oficinisticas reflejadas en la pequeñaja. Era versátil a la hora de hacerle la cena aunque a veces le superaba el cariño y acababa comprándole unas papas con forma de caritas si se lo pedía, o un platón de tallarines con salsa y luego un helado de chocolate. Eso sí: jugo de naranja al desayuno y no soportaba tomarlo al cenar. Debía ser manzana o una gaseosa.

Se sentaban a ver la televisión en un sofá viejo y gastado adquirido en una feria de garaje, quedaba profundamente dormida contra su costado izquierdo obligándole a llevarla en brazos hasta la cama. No deseaba reconocerlo pero sentía un cariño sin igual para con Chelsea, conocía a los hijos de sus viejos compañeros pero ella era _otra cosa_. ¿Podía ser por la propia insistencia auto impuesta buscando llevarse bien con la madre que le generaba eso? Su relación era mucho mejor que cuando terminó 1998 o el principio de 1999. Emily era terrible en ocasiones sin embargo comprendía mejor sus actitudes adultas achacándoselo a una vida bastante complicada. También podría sumar el factor lastima (detestaba pensar así) hacia la niña por no tener el padre quien tanto le esperó.

«Algo será», pensaba siempre al fumarse un cigarrillo en soledad. «Puede ser ese cariño entrañable que emana, no lo sé.» Quizá el deseo de volver a tiempos sencillos con su hermana pequeña y padres, canalizados al intentar apartar a la niña de todo mal exterior; ¿ser padrino influiría? Simplemente _no lo sabía_.

Un hombre mayor a cincuenta años, con bigote cano y nariz ancha le entregó su asiento al verlo luchar por no caerse con quien pensó era la hija, le agradeció entregándole luego una sonrisa. Chelsea entonces soltó un quejido entre sueños abriendo los ojos apenas unos centímetros, mirándolo con su ceño fruncido y restregándose los ojos; preguntó si ya habían regresado, volvió a cerrarlos y a ganar peso al estar en estado de relajación. Acomodó el cuerpo infantil logrando rodearle mejor con sus brazos musculosos, dejando la mejilla tocar la parte superior del cráneo mientras volvía a divagar.

A veces lamentaba no haber sabido apreciar mejor a la familia (o lo que quedaba) de Brad, no haber estado allí para el primer cumpleaños o cuando hablaban por teléfono en código y lograba discernir a lo lejos una Chelsea infante desarrollando su habla. Todavía se encontraba disconforme con la madre intentando apartar todos los juicios en su contra, hasta se había molestado en cuanto esta le pidió ser el padrino en un bautismo forzado al ser "en memoria de Brad". Ella odiaba esa clase de basura y él no tenía ni el más remoto entusiasmo en ir. Lo hizo porque Barry volvió a cogerle por los huevos mientras hablaban cada uno en un teléfono público, si su mejor amigo lo decía e incluso le amenazaba pues él lo hacía.

Asistió, e intentaba cambiar el curso de las cosas al repetirse a sí mismo que algunas oportunidades a sanar entre ambos adultos podrían no volver a presentarse. Ese día fue una estupenda ocasión sabiendo aprovecharla con ayuda de sus amigos. Descubrió en el fondo sentirse muy afortunado al ser seleccionado "a ojos de Dios" para velar por la seguridad infantil, además la modesta fiesta posterior a la celebración en la iglesia sirvió como método de reencuentro entre los restantes miembros STARS.

Volvió a poner un pie en esa casa de una sola planta, conoció a los tres hermanos Vickers e incluso hasta se emocionó al recordar aquel hombre insoportable. La cereza en el postre fue Chelsea corriendo hacia su encuentro echándole los brazos para ser alzada y Emily diciéndole que estaba bien si le hacía monerías… Hasta cierto punto. Esa noche, luego de la marcha de los invitados más allegados, tuvieron tiempo para hablar así limaban ciertas asperezas. Además las sobras del pastel infantil rosado sabían aún mejor que recién cortada. Emily también pisó el freno disculpándose por sus malos dichos o tratos llamándolo _ignorante_ junto a _pésimo hermano_. Jill, la muy diablilla, los animó a sellar las disculpas con un abrazo fraternal. Lo ejecutaron más por empuje de Barry quien puso sus manos enormes tras las dos espaldas, mascullando entre dientes "abrácense ya, maldita sea".

Incomodo, pero gratificante.

El resto era historia: al ser Chels ya más grande su madre se encaminó a otro trabajo: esa vez en la nueva organización la cual ayudó a fundar, y él se vio cuidando a una niña buena con tendencias a usar su carisma para obtener beneficios. Le besó la frente, la pequeña ojos ámbar siempre resaltaba el hecho de que su barba en crecimiento _pinchaba mucho_. Sonrió mientras el traqueteo del subterráneo lo mecía, provocándole somnolencia. Procuró desviar sus esfuerzos a permanecer en vigilia, casi se pasan de la estación a tres calles del pequeño apartamento. Varias personas descendieron en dicha parada por ende maldijo para sus dentros. Al salir al bullicio superficial le sacudió un poco logrando despertarle, retornaron a la vivienda con una niña malhumorada por haber sido cortado su descanso en la tarde.

Al mirar el reloj pulsera mientras aguardaban para cruzar la acera se alegró de haberlo hecho o a la noche tendría una Chelsea correteando incansable en el reducido espacio. La niña Vickers siempre despertaba portando una cara larga, se trataba de una persona difícil en las mañanas con tendencias a solo decir monosílabos hasta terminar el desayuno. Iban bien juntos gracias a la preferencia Redfiliana a despertares tranquilos.

Caminaban de la mano en calma, Chelsea aún tenía su entrecejo arrugado. Tenía hambre, sed y creía necesitar un baño; arrastraba los pies contra la acera soltando aire enojada, quien era el adulto responsable ya se imaginaba teniendo que calmarla por una rabieta en medio del espacio público. Y le daba vergüenza.

—¿Qué deseas cenar? —inquirió intentando entablar un amistoso dialogo—. Podemos pedir pizza napolitana como te gusta, o un buen plato de arroz y carne.

—No sé. No quiero carne ni pizza.

¡Ah! ¡Los niños! Poniendo a prueba la paciencia adulta desde que el tiempo comenzó a correr. Permanecería impertérrito tal cual Barry le entrenó para esas situaciones.

—¿Pollo con puré? Le podemos agregar arvejas si lo quieres.

—Pollo si, puré no. —replicó ejerciendo una fuerza hacia atrás, en protesta por el caminar tan veloz.

«Conserva la calma, amigo. Dale más opciones y menos probabilidades de verte disconforme. Los niños son como las impresoras: huelen las emociones.»

—¿Qué sugieres agregarle entonces? ¿Le agregamos cebolla cruda? ¡Igual a como nos gusta!

—Bueno —sentenció.

Se paró en seco en el bordillo transitado, tras de ellos transcurrían otras personas quienes se vieron incomodadas por la irrupción en el tráfico peatonal normal. Faltaban aproximadamente una cuadra y media, el señor Redfield debía echarse una meada más que nunca gracias a haber comprado una bebida para ambos. Utilizando el mayor tacto posible depositó una rodilla en el suelo frente a ella, cogiéndole ambas manitas suavemente.

¿Claire hizo lo mismo alguna vez? No, ella prefería jugar a las carreras con él a toda costa.

—¿Qué sucede, Chels?

La aludida negó enérgicamente.

—Nada, cárgame —demandó.

—Por ahora vayamos de a pie, ¿sí? Vamos, nos espera " _Clifford, el gran perro rojo_ " en la tele. —Misma respuesta; le quedaban pocas tácticas persuasivas—. Bien, tú ganas esta vez. Pero voy a contarle a mamá cuando regrese.

Sin quererlo tocó una fibra sensible. Arrojó sus brazos directo al cuello intentando ser una niña fuerte para con su madre, en ese momento en destino desconocido para Chelsea; eso le molestaba, le daba cierto temor no verla más tal cual pasaba a otras personas. Ya siendo una renacuaja sentía una presión en su cuerpo al imaginarse un mundo sin su madre, un pesar que ningún niño de seis años debería experimentar en sus vidas. El castaño le alzó oyendo una respiración asociable al llorar. ¿Ahora qué hizo?

—Lo siento: no fue mi intención. No llores, por favor.

—¿Crees que mi mamá va a volver? Siempre dice que papá no volvió a nosotras al quedarse trabajando, ¿y si le sucede lo mismo?

—Oh no, cariño… —palmeó su espalda compresivo. ¿Acaso debía formular una pregunta tan gorda? Se le formó un nudo en la parte superior de la garganta—. Tu mamá si volverá, no es un empleo complicado. Solo fue a una reunión en México junto a especialistas en su trabajo.

«No hay forma en la cual le pueda explicar lo peligroso que es este viaje ni tampoco las implicancias mundiales en el tema. Pobrecilla: vivir en conjunto a una sombra tan fea siendo tan joven…» Emily estaría ya por la zona central de México combatiendo una nueva amenaza en Durango; el pequeño equipo reclutado, donde varios locales asesoraban respecto a la fauna y flora, junto con la rubia estaría en línea de fuego contra abominaciones soltadas por viejos empleados de Umbrella. Contaría con la colaboración de un agente el cual poseía gran estima por parte de Chris, el soldado inglés sin duda alguna propiciaría un apoyo ejemplar aunque a su amiga claramente le molestara.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Segurísimo. Tenle mucha confianza, tu mami es una mujer de palabra inquebrantable.

Caminaron en un silencio tenso hasta llegar al destino. Como pudo cogió las llaves dentro del bolsillo derecho, el encargado lo vio llegar a la entrada ocupado, dejando la enceradora contra un rincón para no molestar y conduciéndose directo a la puerta. Al ingresar le agradeció la ayuda, al saludarlo el hombre observó a la pequeña castaña enterrar el rostro en el cuello masculino, fue hasta su minúscula oficina en el recibidor cogiendo un caramelo sabor fresa de una cesta gastada. Le entregó el mismo en buena fe a la niña quien se mantuvo en silencio mirándolo atenta, Chris le _ayudó_ a agradecer el regalo.

Ya en el ascensor los brazos exhaustos pidieron un respiro e indicó a Chelsea deber bajarla, esta no se mosqueó aunque se aferró a su pierna mientras ascendían al octavo piso. Acarició utilizando la mayor de las dulzuras el cabello, la sensación difícil en el pequeño cuerpo volvió a salir a la luz en forma de lágrimas. Algunos niños sin duda eran insoportables llorando, otros daban una congoja fuerte; Chels le removió el hilo empático. Al abrir la vieja y marcada puerta le permitió ingresar primera, se movió arrastrando los pies enfundados en rosadas zapatillas hasta el sofá. Abrazó un almohadón cilíndrico decorado con borlas en los extremos, al cerrar y echarle un ojo a la heladera aproximó su adulta complexión hasta el lecho.

Se arrodilló a su lado, al mirar los ojitos ámbar supo una cosa: era mejor no hacerle preguntas, esperar a que por su cuenta se viera lista a liberar las presiones o angustias. Sería una norma eterna en ella, esperaba ser una fuente inagotable de confianza a futuro.

—Me da miedo que le pase algo. Siempre ocurre algo a algún amigo en la familia, el trabajo es demasiado peligroso y si se va con papá… ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo? ¿Quedaré sola?

—Es una persona fuerte e inteligente. Conocí pocas personas capaces de sobrepasarlo todo y más. Tranquila: va a volver sana y salva. —una cuestión en particular quedaba flotando entre los dos.

Chris no deseaba admitirlo sin embargo las órdenes maternas eran explicitas en ese sentido: si algo le pasaba quedaría a cargo suyo, con la ayuda obvia de Jill si así lo requería la situación. El peso en aquel dicho en papel lo asfixiaba al enterarse sobre verla marchar a otro trabajo. ¿Podría cuidar niños ajenos? La cuestión iba más hacia la pequeña que él, si la joven Vickers lograría aceptarlo en su nuevo rol.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Por supuesto. Tienes mi palabra absoluta de que tu mamá volverá _siempre_. —acarició la mejilla con suavidad. Ahora tocaba entretenerla buscando alejar a esos demonios lo más lejos posible.

Le dejó pasar un buen rato echada recuperándose, revisando su estado con frecuencia e invitándole a ver la televisión, jugar utilizando algunos juguetes en su casa o dibujar. Al cabo de quince minutos tras el último chequeo se le aproximó a la cocina mientras cortaba la cebolla, pidió un poco de jugo para luego sentarse en un taburete viejo y arañado por el gato del antiguo propietario, observando atenta sus movimientos.

Entonces (una vez cogido la tranquilidad tan buscada) pidió si podía prestarle los viejos mapaches coleccionables del zoo de Raccoon. Chris los envió fuera de la ciudad al entregárselos a su hermana como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, y al verse cuidando niños Claire los cedió amable para entretener a la castañita. Limpiándose las manos en un viejo trapo, fue a su habitación seguido por su acompañante: los bajó de la cima del armario sacudiendo la enorme caja cubierta por polvo. Chelsea recibió el paquete arrodillándose, leve sonrisa al abrir el paquete.

Cogió un mapache vestido con una capa y antifaz, el cual posaba apoyándose únicamente por su extremidad izquierda idéntico a estar esquivando cualquier proyectil. Lo siguiente fue el clásico animal en jarras portando su enterito azul sonriéndole a los críos. El adulto recordó entonces cuánto costó ese jodido conjunto de seis unidades en el puto zoológico al sentarse un instante sobre la esquina a los pies de la cama, estirando su cuerpo. Fue un robo tener que pagar cuarenta y cinco dólares, no importara cuanto "salvaran" los animales en ese lugar; suerte para él tener una hermana cuidadosa, si hubiera sido por él los hubiera destinado a las prácticas de tiro con sus amigos. A decir verdad lo hicieron malgastando el dinero de Forest, a quien le importó poco perder 45 pavos.

Al rebuscar la figura especial alimentando a un ciervo la niña cogió algo brillante en el fondo, dado vuelta cara hacia el suelo de madera. Intrigada lo cogió y al extraerlo pudo vislumbrar cierta insignia conocida, le mostró el descubrimiento y allí Chris recordó donde demonios le había puesto. «No puedo creer que busqué ese condenado cacharro por dos semanas ininterrumpidas y estaba en la caja con los jodidos mapaches. ¿Por qué guardé eso allí?» Desventuras de un ser desordenado. Le permitió jugar con eso también, pondría el objeto en exposición cualquier otro día si no olvidaba dónde dejaba las cosas.

Retornó a su labor culinaria dejándole pasar el rato alejada del ajetreo insensible del bioterrorismo, prefirió no cambiar al noticiario que le obligaría a amargarse ante tanta mierda. Llamaría a Jill al acabar de trocear las pechugas y saltearlas en una sartén con "la salsa especial" sin picante, creyendo estar muy seguro sobre la seguridad infantil. Emily retornaría si llamaba indicando un código numérico por teléfono al acabar ansiosa por ver a su _pequeño solcito de chocolate_.

Lo que nadie decía era los sucesos próximos sobre la niña, orquestados desde las sombras más oscuras posibles buscando una venganza contra la madre.

* * *

Por suerte el sol se ocultaba cada vez más tarde por la cercanía al solsticio de verano, la ciudad seguía en un movimiento frenético y los coches pretendían mover al que tenían delante presionando el claxon al menos seis veces en una retahíla iracunda. Chelsea inclusive comentó sarcástica contra un conductor empecinado cuan inútil era a esa precisa hora, no vivió casi toda su vida allí como para hablar sin merito alguno. Seguían cogidos del brazo idéntico al salir de la tienda, los pequeños gestos eran el fuerte de Ethan. Y este lo sabía, también conocía el gusto suyo por hacer sentir especial al otro. ¿Por qué no? Ella lo merecía, más si se trataba de momentos posteriores a ver al imbécil toro sin huevos llamado Joe.

«Espero haberlo puesto momentáneamente en su lugar. Seguro en la semana se aparece para golpearme igual a un matón escolar, pero sé defenderme.»

Si no le hubiera pedido algunas lecciones a su adorable mole llamado Blake sería un lelo más, un idiota que siempre detestó el ejercicio y nunca se dignó a practicarlo con regularidad por ser _demasiado esfuerzo_. Las computadoras fueron sus amigas toda la vida, el deporte su _archi_ _rival_.

Sentir el calor humano resultaba reconfortante, sumado a los aromas de los jazmines de lluvia despertaba en su interior emociones positivas. ¡Cómo le gustaba la jodida primavera! Pese a las alergias, las lluvias constantes y las abejas, le parecía una bonita estación. Acrecentaba su importancia si podía mejorar su relación con _ella_. Prefirieron permanecer en silencio: las bocas cerradas les permitían disfrutar la compañía aún mejor. La castaña entonces desvió la vista del público dentro de los automóviles hacia su brazo malo, cogiéndolo con su zurda por la zona donde le amputaron la mano y pasando sus dedos suavemente por la manga. A esta siempre le resultó curioso ver de cerca la herida, las marcas podían decir muchas cosas de las personas; además, ¿no le habían puesto grapas? ¡Esas sí eran formas para unir amputaciones!

—Va a sonar terrible en raro pero me arriesgaré —soltó honesta—: ¿puedo ver?

«Se me ocurren al menos dos chistes verdes en este instante. La casa se los reserva hasta nuevo aviso.»

—¿El brazo? No es _tan_ interesante —respondió, corriendo las telas.

La castaña analizó cada milímetro la línea rosada, piel nueva aún se generaba.

—Siempre te vi desde lejos, la línea se aprecia pero los detalles en la piel no. Marcas de una guerra, un momento feo. Y grapas, muchas grapas.

—Sí, soy una librería portátil —dijo imitando su humor—. ¿Vas por el lado si me hace sentir afortunado tenerla? Lo hago, simboliza una nueva etapa en mi vida. Una cachetada de realidad para mi yo anterior dormido en los laureles.

La joven soltó un suspiro triste.

—Me gustaría tener esa onda positiva al decir lo mismo sobre las mías, pero eso no sucede. Son… —formuló la palabra correcta en su cabeza por unos instantes— _difíciles_.

—¿Es _tan_ serio? —la joven lo miró transmitiéndole muchas cosas con sus ojos. Allí mismo Ethan se sintió insignificante.

Chelsea soltó un suspiro agotado.

—Me devuelve a cuando era una niñita indefensa corriendo a oscuras entre seres monstruosos, todo con una de porquería que un tipo medio muerto me entregó. A los momentos en donde salir al parque para mi mamá era sinónimo de verme muerta dándole una razón para encerrarme en casa, a verla sola ahuyentando al resto usándome como excusa. Es una mujer melancólica por naturaleza y en ese tiempo parecía haberse zambullido en una eterna tristeza, sumado a un miedo imposible a perderme.

—Vaya —logró articular luego de procesarlo todo—. Retiro si era serio porque lo fue y es.

No evitó soltar una sonrisa al tiempo en donde seguían el camino de gravilla hasta una glorieta de madera blanca con hiedra crecida en sus pilares. Dentro había una pequeña exposición de niños exploradores vendiendo galletas, los reconoció como el grupo en el cual participó Joe hasta ser echado por mala conducta. Sería tiempo destinado a ahorrar para un futuro viaje veraniego entre los pequeños Scouts. Le dio unas palmaditas tranquilizadoras.

—No hombre: está bien preguntar. Tampoco lo sabías, ¿no? Es legal en seis países preguntármelo. Después es pena de muerte.

«No creo cansarme ya de esos comentarios extraños para alivianar la situación. Al menos consiguió hacerme sentir un poco menos desubicado.»

—¿Acaso eso se relaciona a cómo te infectaron?

—Si —contestó sin rodeos—. Está directamente relacionado a eso, y cual agregado digo también a conocer a Parker y haberlo detestado. —Lo observó titubear sobre si preguntar algo más o mantenerse en silencio; se le adelantó procurando zanjar la cuestión—. No pienso hablar ahora de algo tan triste y traumático en medio de una cita, con probabilidad de que alguno termine comprando galletas a esos críos. Es idéntico a preguntarte cómo se sintió estar sin una mano o que te hayan cortado la pierna.

Se adelantó a replicarle.

—Un buen punto, crédito extra en tu próximo examen. Igualmente fue superior a jodido, fue tal el shock que… —una palmada suave le impidió continuar—. ¡Uf! De acuerdo, pero debo finalizar todo esta charla con mis dedos chuecos.

Chels entonces procedió a elevarle el brazo demandando a su acompañante extender su mano. Los escudriñó unos minutos hasta llegar a la glorieta donde los niños, al verlos cerca, les ofrecieron galletas en unas cajas muy monas creadas utilizando materiales reciclados. Se vieron inútiles todos los esfuerzos contra la idea de comprarles, más si un niño sin las dos paletas superiores les sonreía. Al haber adquirido el producto dándoles un extra "por un gran trabajo" en tono cariñoso al grupo, bajaron los escalones dejando atrás a los transeúntes curiosos.

—Son bastante normalitos el quinteto izquierdo. —Ethan le miró como si estuviera loca sin poder evitar sonreír—. ¡Yo al menos los veo así!

—Es un complejo que tengo desde niño. El mayor con el anular forman un pequeño espacio por donde puedo ver a través. Impresionaba mucho a las niñas en los últimos grados del primario con eso.

—Uf, me imagino. Seguro te llamaban algo como Ethan "manos chuecas pero sensuales" Winters, ¿no? Joder.

—No lo niego ni lo afirmo. Todos tenemos un _sex_ _appeal_ distinto. —Miró hacia un costado en un parque infantil con juegos en distintos colores recientemente pintados por las autoridades—. Era eso o colgarme del arco escalador.

—Oh, ¿deportista?

—Intenté hacer algo productivo por mi cuerpo durante doce años de educación primaria y secundaria, casi repruebo ochenta del ciento por ciento.

Chelsea no evitó reírse a carcajadas _bien audibles_ llamando la atención a otras personas, hasta tuvo que detenerse un momento al imaginarse a su acompañante corriendo y comenzando a toser violentamente y quedando tendido en el suelo medio muerto. Otra evocación fue imaginárselo intentando tragarse sus pulmones al acabar un juego de beisbol, en la base número cuatro mientras todo el equipo empacaba para marcharse a sus casas luego de un juego tranquilo. Entonces le rememoró a su madre parloteando sobre el tiempo en donde se enlistó ingenuamente al ejército y toda la desdicha física para alguien quien predominantemente utilizaba el cerebro, no los músculos. Intentaba recobrar el aire soltando entre medio de la tos algunas risitas, Ethan quería ser tragado por la tierra al tiempo donde intentaba no mirar a los lados.

El público lo devolvió a los partidos fallidos del equipo en el secundario. Quería impresionar a una chica sentada en las gradas anotando un triple como todo un profesional, pero al lanzar el balón este rebotó en el arco cayendo en manos contrarias y permitiéndoles la instancia de anotar ellos el tan ansiado triple puntaje. Fue un error que todo el mundo podía cometer, sin embargo sus compañeros sabían lo pésimo que era en dicha actividad, reclamaron la pelota varias veces antes del lanzamiento y posterior a esto reprocharon en malos términos su pésima decisión. Al final evitaron perder contra la escuela del pueblo aledaño, aunque él se quedó con las burlas por su actitud "fuera de lugar" para con su equipo y la chica se rió llamándole perdedor.

Fue allí cuando volcó todo su enfoque en las computadoras; el desastre deportivo no corría en la familia sin embargo no deseaba generar una nueva moda. Y le fue bastante bien proyectando sus esfuerzos en su verdadera pasión, sin olvidar las amistades duraderas que consiguió arreglando desastres.

—¡Guau, compañero! —Enderezó la espalda no sin antes secarse la zona del lagrimal—. Eres increíble, debo reconocerlo.

— Sí, bueno: ¿Tanto por casi haber reprobado en deportes? —intentaba por todos los medios no parecer incomodo aunque sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

Chelsea rectificó su comportamiento al verlo afectado.

—Porque me recuerdas a otro cerebrito sedentario amante de las letras y números como mi mamá. Eso es todo.

Prosiguieron a dar una vuelta más dejando detrás el ser objeto de atención, disfrutando del contacto cordial y romántico en una medida justa. El viento comenzó a soplar un poco más fuerte, pese a ya estar cerca de abril donde el clima suele templarse continuaba el tiempo fresco. La castaña encogió sus hombros un poco al sentir cómo una ráfaga daba de lleno contra su cuerpo, confió demasiado en su atuendo hasta hacía un rato sin embargo ahora que el sol se ocultaba dejó lugar al reproche por no haberse abrigado.

No necesitaba ser muy observador para percatarse el estado de la joven, pasó el brazo por su espalda atrayéndola contra su cuerpo, frotando el costado izquierdo buscando brindar calor.

Entonces fue él quien aprovechó la oportunidad para bromear haciéndole reír por ser tan despistada. Ni siquiera una chaqueta tipo "Claire" le salvaría. El gesto le sentó bien y mientras daban la última vuelta se dijo a sí misma la buena idea al aprovechar la oportunidad. Al fin no se echaba hacia atrás en el último momento gracias a las voces inseguras quienes creían tener la palabra final acerca de lo que podía suceder, en vez de llevar su cuerpo a donde debía reunirse y disfrutar para luego mirar en retrospectiva. La falta de confianza le pasó factura muchas veces haciéndole quedar como una persona fría y o petulante ante otros ojos, esa misma razón le cedió semejante _popularidad_ con quienes compartía el trabajo.

Además otra gente podía no caerle muy bien sus chistes sarcásticos, idéntico sucedía con los comentarios. Ethan al menos aprendió a soportarle; al final intentaba resolver diferencias como dos personas civilizadas sin caer en la venenosa trampa del resentimiento o los rumores falsos. No podía creer algo que como fuente tenía a Rosalie, una mujer bastante complicada y resentida, hablando sobre su amigo en términos privados.

Fue el rubio quien propuso dar como finalizada esa tarde al ver las farolas encenderse debido a la creciente oscuridad, además en la plaza rodeada por altos edificios la gente comenzaba a marcharse. Chelsea sintió un leve pinchazo tristón al acabar una tarde magnifica; _todo lo bueno suele terminar bastante pronto_. Estuvo al borde de marcharse sola hacia su coche e incluso lo dijo en voz alta, su amigo prefirió no correr riesgos y acompañarle a dicha posición.

Al pasar por la cafetería no encontraron a los dos inútiles sentados, probablemente se hubieran marchado hace ya tiempo cada uno a sus casas. Ambos no podían evitar pensar en la clara asociación directa a ellos sobre esa nueva pareja; Chelsea sentía lastima por su ex novio metiéndose con semejante loca (eso que ella no era exactamente una persona "muy cuerda" según las palabras de Joe), Ethan deseaba comprobar hasta qué punto aguantaría ese gusano apestoso al lado de Rosalie.

Solo un completo tonto saldría con esa mujer, igual cuestión iba a quienes podrían negar las obvias alusiones a lastimarlos a ambos saliendo entre ellos.

¿Se sentía mal? Al contrario: lo dejaba más tranquilo en su búsqueda de conquistar a quien acompañaba. Ya bastante tenían con otras personas desquiciadas intentando matarla o siguiéndolo como para desear perder más tiempo en interferencias molestas. «Por cierto: deberías hablar sobre _eso_ que ocurrió el mismo funesto día, campeón. Si ya nos amenazó a ambos entonces tenemos las mismas chances de correr peligro.» Sin contar con la idea de encauzarla al camino en el cual pedir ayuda. Se tornaba ya cada vez más escabroso continuar una vida fingida de paz y serenidad mientras que en las sombras intentaban cortarte el cuello.

Al alcanzar el destino se despidieron a duras penas, consiguió al menos obtener un abrazo muy cariñoso utilizando una presión extra al termino "abrazo amistoso"; casi se cae de culo al recibir un beso en la mejilla. El contacto trajo consigo sensaciones familiares sumándole corrientes eléctricas en su cuerpo. Sintió el aleteo feliz en las tripas mediante el movimiento de la colonia de mariposas en su interior. Sentimientos positivos más que nada, muy bienvenidos después de tanta mierda. Prometió mensajearle una vez llegada a su casa, aprovechó para hacer uso de su galantería extra al cerrar la puerta del conductor aguardando a la puesta en marcha. Un bocinazo corto para despedirse, se alejó a paso prudente calle arriba hasta virar a la izquierda en una intersección señalizada.

«Una buena tarde, sí señor», pensó mientras marchaba dejando su cabeza en alto, orgulloso. ¿Cómo describir el suave contacto de los labios femeninos y su piel? ¡Ah! La lengua inglesa no inventó una palabra perfecta aún. Uf, si hubiera sucedido en otro sector facial estaría rodeado por paramédicos intentando reanimarlo; ya se imaginaba la cara bobalicona al encontrarse tirado inconsciente en el suelo al borde de un paro cardíaco. Tocó la zona donde aún percibía la sensación física del contacto, seguro quedó algo de labial en su piel. ¿Podría dejar de lavarse esa mejilla?

«Solo hay un paso para comenzar a ser un mugroso, Ethan. No seas así.» Se recordó obligando a su mano izquierda introducirse dentro del bolsillo, cogiendo los pañuelos descartables y pasando delicado en el área pintada. Se puso en marcha hacia donde dejó su transporte cogiendo el móvil y marcando a su buena amiga Ally. Deseaba compartirlo con alguien además de Franklin, la chica de cabello mota y sonrisa sincera sería la indicada. «Además fue quien te pidió que si comenzabas a moverte por el terreno de citas le dijeras, así nos evitamos otro chasco monumental.»

«No vas a pensar en ella, ni lo sueñes amigo. Acabas de tener una tarde hermosa con quien _tú_ querías, no la arruines.»

Desvió el resto de energía mental enfocada en _esa persona_ a prestarle atención al entorno por si algún pillo deseaba luchar para conseguir su puto móvil. Pulsó sobre el nombre en cuestión, colocándoselo en la oreja oyendo los pitidos. Al otro lado quien siempre contaría con su aprecio incondicional replicó en un ambiente en intenso griterío. «Ah, hijos. A veces no me imagino en una situación así.»

—Adivina qué pasó hoy —saludó luego de oírla llamar a sus tres niños por el completo nombre y apellido—, y de paso: adivina quien está prendido por una mujer.

—Ay, realmente eres especialito, colega. Cuéntamelo todo en lujo de detalles sin obviar lo _prendido_.

—¡A la orden! —comenzó a relatar todo su plan y posterior cita.

* * *

—¡Puta madre! —Gritó la castaña al sentir la corriente eléctrica próxima al orgasmo, los dedos de Dennis eran hermosos para penetrarla—. ¡No te detengas!

El respaldo del sofá estaba presionando justo el área donde el coxis existía, a veces corría el riesgo de caerse hacia atrás por disfrutar demasiado sin embargo el delicioso cuerpo masculino estaba allí expresamente para sostenerla cuantas veces fuera necesario, sea sexual o sentimental. Uñas aferradas en la carne masculina, extremidades inferiores abiertas cual flor solo para él. Fue útil haberlo llamado para charlar un poco en privado, más útil decirle lo estresada que estaba en su vida, tremendo mencionar la necesidad de un poco de masturbación mutua post internación.

El sexo estaba _muy sobrevalorado_ entre ellos, debían volver a las raíces acariciando las zonas erógenas manualmente.

Después de la fantástica tarde en compañía de Winters tuvo una semana por demás desagradable en el trabajo, sin olvidarnos de la carrera universitaria en curso. No le faltaba mucho para acabar pero faltó a las últimas dos clases gracias a desear "descansar" en donde debió esforzar su cabeza al máximo quedando al día en ciertos textos, gracias a la semana entera en donde estuvo internada. No entendía nada al presenciar las asignaturas y eso era en exceso frustrante; cuando uno se encontraba compenetrado en los monólogos docentes explicando temas acordados en el cronograma, era una pasada, de lo contrario era un martirio divino. Así consiguió escuchar en el teléfono a la señora Vickers gritándole lo irresponsable que era y cómo debería darle vergüenza no hacer cosas productivas en el trabajo.

Ese _nada_ también incluía a su carrera en cuestión ya que su propia madrecita la veía como una hippie oportunista fumadora de hierba empedernida. Lo remató en forma más o menos hiriente mencionando a su padre agregando "lo triste que estaría por verle desperdiciar la vida así".

1) No sabía cómo diantres se enteró, y 2) usar a su padre _en su contra_ para hacerle mover el culo era más desagradable que motivacional. Cómo le gritó que "se metiera con sus putos asuntos de mierda y le dejara en paz" consiguiendo básicamente lo que Emily deseaba, colgando frustrada y deseando no haber nacido nunca.

En el trabajo se mostraron bastante poco amables luego de haber conseguido mantener todo a raya, le presentaron el triple de papeleo gracias a una posible amenaza en la zona pacifica sur. ¿Por qué California? El mejor puto estado del mundo después de Alabama tenía problemas, quería arrojar todo e ir a buscar a quienes estaban jodiendo la zona. Todavía se mantenía en alerta amarilla, la BSAA nacional lo trataba con suma precaución; a veces era mejor exagerar que desestimarlo para posteriormente lamentarlo. A ese triple papeleo se le sumó el trabajo ya atrasado, su jefe estaba disconforme aunque decía _entender_ su situación.

Entender no entendía ni mierda porque le llamó esa misma tarde para criticar la tardanza, volvía sobre sus pies al recordar los incidentes recientes, retornaba el camino del reproche constante.

Entonces llamó a Dennis, este se presentó y ambos estaban deshaciendo sus malestares producto del estrés jugando con el sexo del otro. Él ya se llevó una buena felación, sumándole la presencia estelar del uso de garganta profunda; no logró contenerse lo suficiente al recibir los cariños directo en su glande y se vio inundado por la sensación agradable del orgasmo. Pobre Chelsea se llevó una sorpresa bastante cómica; ahora la atención centrada en el cuerpo femenino. Mientras introducía sus dedos veloces aprovechaba su otra extremidad para cogerle un seno sin sostén y con la camisa a medio camino de sus brazos. El tacto cálido en su pezón usando el jodido pulgar rasposo, producto del intenso trabajo entrenando, revolucionó sus sentidos a mil; no pudo evitar soltar un grito, sentía toda su entrepierna derramar lubricación natural en todas direcciones al igual que el acrecentamiento del cosquilleo placentero en su zona erógena.

Su espalda se fue echando hacia atrás al tiempo en el cual intentaba recobrar el oxigeno dando pequeñas bocanadas, estaba al jodido borde del precipicio y sabía consciente cómo saltaría en cuestión de segundos. Subían sus ansias al tiempo en que imploraba por más, su amigo podría estar acalambrándose el brazo pero así lo hizo: todo por hacerle bien, cumplir su trabajo en aquella casa de un solo piso. Chelsea le apuñaló sus uñas coloreadas en bermellón brillante en la espalda, al pobre joven le quedaría unas marcas bastante sospechosas.

Percibió la necesidad al contraerse sus músculos internos, podía sentir sus propias paredes sensibilizarse al máximo frente a la demandante corriente eléctrica. Estalló en un grito, quedó sin aire cerrando sus ojos y luego recobró todos los sentidos respirando entrecortadamente.

Su entrepierna era un jodido rio viscoso y transparente cayendo por sus curvas corporales. ¡Madre santa! ¡Esos eran orgasmos! D resopló alejando un mechón rebelde corriéndose hacia sus ojos, frente humedecida del movimiento continuo pasional. A la castaña le temblaban las piernas al posicionarse sobre sus pies, flotando y sintiendo un cosquilleo delicioso en su entrepierna. Exhaló dramática dirigiéndose en un tambaleo gracioso al baño, le siguió su fiel amigo pasando el dorso izquierdo sobre la frente y removiendo el sudor. Chels quitó la camisa siendo lo único que portaba en ese momento, dejándola reposar dentro del cesto plástico blanco a juego con el váter; abrió la canilla caliente al tempo en que recibía a su colega palmeándole el antebrazo musculoso.

—Buen trabajo, compañero —felicitó, sus ojos poseían un brillo pícaro—. Otra ocasión donde te doy un diploma especial: el _taxi boy_ mejor dotado manualmente.

—Contigo gritando mi nombre me basta —devolvió el gesto cerrando la puerta tras de sí; desvistió la camiseta negra con cuello redondo, bajando la tapa perlada del inodoro depositándola allí, el resto de la piel al desnudo. —. ¿Ahora estás más tranquila y me puedo comer tus bocadillos?

—¿Colaste tus dedos en mi para comerte mis papas fritas? ¡Auch! Podrías haberme mentido un poquito diciendo: "lo hice porque soy tu defensor eterno y te lo merecías al ser la chica más sexy de todo DC".

El ambiente se llenó progresivamente con un vapor cálido, le invitó a pasar tras la cortina plástica bellamente decorada por cuadritos violetas en distintos tamaños. Accionó la perilla central percibiendo el contacto de una apacible agua caliente.

—No, señorita. —Dificultosamente intercambiaron los puestos; Chels cogió el jabón líquido junto a la esponja mientras que el señor Atkins remojaba el cabello bajo la lluvia directa—. Eso lo hice a gusto, las papas son un plus. Siempre tienes porquerías en la alacena para comer y no pienso desaprovechar mi visita aquí yéndome con el estomago vacío. Piensa en este pobre esclavo del sistema de entrenamientos en la BSAA. —señaló su pecho utilizando el pulgar—. El hijo de puta tiene hambre.

La chica soltó una risilla por lo bajo al tiempo donde estrujaba la esponja, limpió su cuerpo a continuación utilizando toda parsimonia, advirtiendo a su cuerpo quien volvía a la normalidad. Solo pedía a Dios (si es que este existía) tener un futuro amante igual o superior a su preciada amistad. Conversaron respecto a las clases en cada uno, Chelsea manifestó sentirse algo agobiada por la pesadez en Estética a la hora de comprender los textos especificados como lectura obligatoria. Dennis hizo lo propio mientras pasaba la esponja por su torso musculado refiriéndose al estudio técnico sobre los distintos tipos de riesgos, todo obligatorio para quienes querían ingresar a las filas en la BSAA. Un soldado mal instruido era un soldado en riesgo. También deseaba seguir los consejos paternos inscribiéndose a medio tiempo en algún curso universitario no muy extenso, estaba algo inquieto por no saber qué hacer.

Juró haberle entendido. Esa clase de dudas siempre existían en los primeros momentos al elegir qué hacer por el resto de tu juventud, sin contar el hecho de dedicarte a eso en tu adultez. Lo tranquilizó recordándole la existencia de programas en el ayuntamiento local al tiempo en que frotaba su espalda impregnándola con el agradable aroma al jabón. Tocó su turno, el muchacho le dio la razón declarando al menos tener un pequeño punto de partida.

—Además puedes estudiar cualquiera sea tu edad. No debería frenarte eso. —Otra vez el baile apretujado al cambiar las posiciones—. Tengo una compañera que dobla mi edad y allí anda: leyendo y resumiendo mejor que cualquier chaval de veinte.

Cerró la cálida, tendió una toalla rosada sin quererlo a su acompañante. Este soltó una broma referenciando a su elección personal secándose el cabello, la joven procedió a lo mismo en su cuerpo utilizando una violeta. Dennis marchó fuera directo al living a coger sus prendas y su amiga al cuarto a colocarse el conjunto de entrecasa. Una vez arreglada fue a la cocina chancleteando sus pantuflas decoradas con pelo falso, lo vio aún en el living abrochándose el vaquero.

Lo prometido era deuda: sacó una bolsa mediana de papas fritas saborizadas depositándolas en la mesa; abrió la cortina decorada con frutas en un cuenco a modo de guarda permitiendo la luminosidad exterior llenar el ambiente. Guardó algunos utensilios dejados a secar en una fuente especial con divisiones en color rojo, su amigo ingresó completamente vestido tendiendo la toalla húmeda.

—Déjalo en la silla blanca. —volteó utilizando la "cara de Emily"—. Bien estirado, por favor.

Bufó fingiendo fastidio haciéndole caso. Dejó pasar a los canes quienes estaban algo nerviosos aún por el griterío acontecido minutos atrás, olfatearon las piernas delgadas femeninas buscando algún rastro herido sin éxito. Entonces se pusieron a jugar entre ellos: Polly-Sue mordiendo el pelaje medio a largo en Dallas y este los mofletes marrones. Rosie los ignoró yendo tras Dennis quien le alzó brindándole un amistoso beso en la cabeza.

—Exijo saber cómo fue ese encuentro en la tarde del sábado pasado —increpó ingresando al ambiente perra en brazos; Chelsea lo miró inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado colocándole la tapa a una cacerola, depositándola en una alacena superior utilizando la punta de sus pies para llegar—. No te salvarás de esto, jovencita.

—Tengo dos cosas para decirte respecto a esa cita: una es lo bien que la pasé, y la segunda es que _alguien_ se metió en el mismo lugar que nosotros e intentó intimidarlo. Le doy un fuerte aplauso de pie por haberlo repelido. Le dijo "piérdete, amigo" y yo sentada al otro lado con ganas de gritar "¡dale en la cabeza!" o filmarlo todo y subirlo a _YouTube_.

Dejó al can albaricoque en el suelo cerrando la puerta corrediza tras de sí; Dennis se cogió la cabeza húmeda al tiempo en donde deseaba haber estado ahí tan solo para romperle la cara a ese hijo de puta. En ese instante sintió un aprecio creciente hacia quien no se amedrentó por la contextura física como también sus andares de matón. Pesara lo que pesase, midiera lo que midiese, ese tipo era un peligro no solo para los demás sino él mismo.

—Carajo, mierda y que lo jodan. —Tomó asiento sin levantar la silla, esta emitió un chirrido al rozar sus patas con el suelo siendo reprendido por su amiga—. Lo siento, señora V, no me di cuenta. Okey, volvamos a lo importante: ¿se la chupaste?

—¿Qué? —Soltó una carcajada sonora la cual reverberó en la estancia—. ¡No! Recién está intentando moverse hacia mí, no es algo longevo. Además yo a ti no te hice eso la primera vez donde nos conocimos.

—Pues claro que no, a los trece me daba vergüenza este muchachito hermoso. —Dio unas palmaditas a la zona genital—. Ahora es un semental digno de mirar y probar. Mi orgullo, mi bebé más preciado.

—Okey _penisaurio rex,_ demasiado aprecio a solo una parte del cuerpo. ¿Así le hablas a, no sé, tus orejas?

—No, esas están perfectas sin recibir halagos. Deberías hablarle así a tu amiga allí abajo: se lo merece. Es buena conmigo, si pudiera le daría algo más que este trozo… —volteó justo cuando la joven se cubrió el rostro fingiendo vergüenza, meneando la cabeza; abrió el refrigerador y cogió una soda enlatada. Lo miró atento verificando una y otra vez que era _dietética_ —. ¿Desde cuándo esto en tu casa? ¿Acaso la gran Comandante ahora busca cero calorías?

—Tuve antojos tipo embarazo. No podía dormirme la otra noche por las enormes ganas de beberme una. —Dennis le miró generando una expresión incrédula, se encogió de hombros elevando sus brazos buscando disculparse a sí misma—. Mi cuerpo quería joderme, no lo sé.

—¿Acaso yo te embaracé? Joder, mira que me gustaría tener niños en un futuro y si es con mi mejor amiga pues es un plus, pero no ahora. Apenas si gano como para mantenerme a mí mismo y mis constantes citas con Ryan, la cartera todavía no se estira en nivel _padre joven_.

—Entonces deja de gastar idéntico a si fueras el CEO de _Google_ , D. ¿Me pasas una? —antes de dar siquiera el primer sorbo se la tendió completa—. Eres un encanto. Un encanto el cual no se va a salvar de desembuchar absolutamente _todo_ sobre Ryan.

El rubio tomó otra sentándose frente a quien adoraba más que a su propio gato. La castaña abrió el paquete de frituras que emanó un delicioso aroma a cebolla, ambos no esperaron ni un segundo en coger algunas.

—Nada serio aún. Me gusta mucho pero está en una encrucijada. Ya sabes: qué hacer después, cómo sustentarlo y desear vivir lejos de casa. Sus padres no tienen idea qué inclinaciones sexuales busca ni piensa decírselo, al menos yo le dije que soy bi y si no está seguro podemos dejarlo estar.

—Oh, bebito tierno de mi corazoncito —exclamó mordiéndose el labio inferior ante la perspectiva. Se lo imaginaba arduo el desear un amor con el mismo género y sus padres lo opuesto—. Debe ser muy duro para él estar así. La próxima vez en donde lo veas dale mis recuerdos incondicionales.

—Es un trato. Me pidió contarle la historia sobre cómo le dije a mis padres, le dije que fue muy difícil de aceptar aunque al final se quedaron con la idea de "si te hace feliz a ti, también a nosotros". —Cogió una patata abriendo luego su bebida—. Dice que sus padres son demasiado anticuados y a ojos de su Fe les daría asco tener un hijo gay, si lo descubren teniendo esos "deseos pecaminosos" —gesticuló las comillas al costado de su cabeza— lo repudiarán hasta el día de su muerte.

—Si son tan devotos deberían saber que su dios particular predica amor hacia todo ser, no importa su preferencia sexual. Mientras no haga daño a nadie puede tranquilamente amar a quien se le ocurra. ¿Lo ves? Más razones para no creer en esa basura religiosa, mamá a veces _sí_ tiene razón.

—Okey, allí debo frenarte —dijo señalándole con el índice izquierdo—. Lo que tiene la señora V es un odio acérrimo a cualquier religión, y _eso_ no es lo mejor. Es exactamente el otro extremo, por ende es igual de malo. —Dio un sorbo largo, el cual generó un eructo incontenible el cual fue expulsado pulcramente colocándose una mano sobre la boca—. Volviendo a lo que nos compete ahora, le dije si en algún momento necesita un lugar donde estar puede venir a mi casa. Mis padres no se mosquearán si les aviso si se queda a cenar o dormir.

Chelsea no evitó hacer un gesto extraño ante tanta ternura, cubriéndose la boca con las manos cerradas y haciendo ruiditos infantiles.

—Siempre tan bueno usted, Don _Glúteos Hermosos_. Ahora bien: ten cuidado en meterte así, podrían ustedes tener problemas pese a las buenas intenciones. Si esos fanáticos desquiciados lo quieren pueden elevar una queja al trabajo de tu papá o acusarlos de secuestro. Son así: desquiciados hasta la tumba.

—Solo hago lo que mi sentido moral me dice ser correcto. Además papá trabaja en el gobierno, sabe perfectamente por cual testículo coger al tipo y retorcérselo hasta arrancarlo. —Le miró con ojos cargados en franqueza—. Este chico me gusta de veras, Chels. Te juro por todos los espermatozoides en el semen de antes que me gustaría salir como pareja oficial.

—Podrías haberlo jurado con la bola peluda que tienes por gato —recordó, ceja derecha arqueada y labio superior hacia arriba—. Haberte hecho una mamada no significa que hables así. —Lo cortó al verlo intentar acotar algo respecto al acto anterior—. No cuenta haber tragado un poco.

Ahora Dennis reía a carcajadas al recordar no haber podido avisarle del inminente orgasmo. Creía considerarse una víctima ya que la reacción corporal fue idónea al momento. Sin importar si su adorada amiga no era partidaria de esas cosas; lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—¡Oh, la guarrita se puritanizó! ¡Eso es nuevo! —Se llevó un puñado de papas mientras veía a la joven carraspear la garganta pretendiendo cambiar el tópico—. Considéralo una señal del buen trabajo, hermosa amiga mía. Hicimos cosas peores, no te asustes.

—Como sea, D. —si el apartamento en Florida hablara… Seguro aún olía a porro—. ¿Puedo confesarte algo yo también? Ethan me parece un tío muy agradable, lo aprecio mucho y honestamente no podría dejarlo de lado. Pero siento cierto temor a dejar que mis emociones me controlen de nuevo llevándome así otro chasco. —El ojiazul estiró la mano, entrelazándola con la zurda femenina—. Estuvo conmigo en el hospital todos los días, es adorable haciendo pequeños presentes y un galán de cine. ¿Y si eso es una fachada? No aguantaré dos Joe en mi vida.

—Las veces donde lo vi me pareció un tipo sano. Además la forma en la cual cuentas las cosas me deja ver eso mismo, a alguien con muy buen corazón intentando conquistarte. —sus orbes se endurecieron—. No lo dejes ganar a él, Chels. Ya no eres su juguete, eres una mujer independiente con tres años en una carrera. Tú lo vales, mereces mejor.

Apretó tres veces su gran mano mientras le sonreía inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha. Sinceramente no le faltaba razón bajo ningún término. Sin embargo allí estaba el fantasma complicado. Debería retornar a su hermosa especialista en psicología otra vez, desgraciadamente incumplió el trato sobre volver a verla después de la cita. ¡El jodido trabajo!

Puto empleo el cual aportaba un salario con el cual vivir. Ojalá viviera en un bosque rodeada de ardillas hermosas, pájaros cantarines y mucho verde a dibujar.

—Me parece guapo. Tiene algo especial, más allá de sus obvios atributos tipo nariz. —Dennis entonces formuló la pregunta más importante en la historia de ellos dos como amigos, utilizando su cabeza para asentir en manera corta dándole pie a hablar—. Puede ser, en un caso _muy_ hipotético, que me guste.

Su amigo no podía dejar pasar las señales más obvias tipo generar pequeños movimientos oculares desviando la mirada, rascarse la nuca utilizando la diestra o sus ojos brillosos. Chelsea podría negarlo categóricamente gracias a ser una persona terca, retorcerse intentando desestimar las cosas más obvias, D la conocía en cualquier aspecto imaginable. Esa chica castaña, sonrisa esquiva desde hacía ya unos años, sentía algo más que una simple amistad por el hombre llamado Ethan Winters. Eso mismo le daba buenos augurios al verla encausar su vida en el ámbito romántico sin temor al hijo de puta desagradable, seguido de cerca por aquel par repulsivo cual hienas.

Una deuda pendiente consigo misma sin dudas, no importaba las veces en las cuales restara importancia a los cuestionamientos sobre su soltería; alegar desear concentrarse en la universidad (le iba satisfactorio poniendo empeño en rendir bien las asignaturas) o trabajar para poder adquirir bienes y servicios ya no cuajaba.

Le entregó una sonrisa apacible brindándole fuerza en ese instante colmado de descubrimientos personales. Soltaron el agarre para continuar comiendo, el móvil del muchacho quedó sin batería indicando su estado mediante una notificación de alerta desde el living. Su amiga le prestó el cable con la ficha indicada, dejó el dispositivo recargando las energías al menos en un treinta por ciento.

Prosiguieron hablando en relación del grupo amistoso y sobre las buenas nuevas en torno a Maysie. Había aprobado una asignatura muy complicada anual por lo cual deseaba brindar un relajo necesario invitando a sus amigos a su casa el fin de semana donde sus padres marcharían a un congreso a otra ciudad, eso equivaldría a un descontrol moderado bebiendo alcohol en alta graduación sumando a algún que otro "cigarrillo verde". El de orbes azules platicó la fecha, Chelsea analizó en su calendario mental cuan cerca estaban los exámenes propios en Estética e Historia del Arte Precolombino.

«Es mi adorada mejor amiga/ hermana. Si me dice hasta de salir a desollar gente lo haré sin dudarlo.» Además entraba en el justo periodo de descanso, al siguiente volviendo a crear resúmenes buscando el control total sobre la asignatura correspondiente. Acordaron ir juntos; May aclaró que si deseaban invitar alguien aparte no habría problemas, solo deberían avisarle con antelación para comprar según el numero estipulado de visitantes. D mencionó preguntarle a Ryan qué le parecería acompañarlo "como amigo" e instó a la castaña a hacer lo mismo con Ethan. Así se conocerían entre todos en profundidad y entre Dennis, Andrew y Maysie podrían hacer un análisis en torno al acompañante, pronosticado a futuro (quizá no según la señorita Vickers) como posible pretendiente.

Chels dudó mucho creyendo no ser correcto, además podría querer salir ese mismo fin de semana en el grupo compartido con sus "muchachotes" de Sistemas.

—Solo puedes saberlo si se lo preguntas, genio —protestó habiendo tragado otro puñado salado; Chelsea soltó un suspiro—. No seas tonta: pregúntale. Ya nos conoce y sabe lo bien que peleamos todos juntos. Seguro querrá venir con nosotros a quedarse estancado en una salida con "compañeros de trabajo".

Al decir eso fingió tener un escalofrío arrancándole una risotada a la joven; no todos los colegas laborales eran viles arañas o imbéciles quienes escuchaban los más variados rumores, al menos su buen amigo texano los veía bien. Asintió comprensiva unos minutos después al analizar las palabras.

—Está bien, le diré si desea ir. Conste que si dice no yo al menos lo intenté.

—Nadie va a echarte en cara nada, eso es seguro. —Continuaron platicando un buen rato respecto a los padres en cada familia; Chelsea recalcó el hecho de que su madre estaba loca de remate últimamente—. ¿Volverías a salir con él?

La muchacha ojos ámbar quedó ligeramente sorprendida por la manera a retornar al viejo tópico.

—¿Qué no entramos en el pantanoso mundo de nuestros padres? —este le miró igual a cuando ella deseaba eludir un asunto importante, le señaló con su dedo acusador firme—. No estoy dando vueltas, Dennis. Creí que ese tema se acabó.

—Estos temas entre los dos _nunca_ terminarán, querida. ¡Es como mis deseos de que Jazmín tenga gatitos!

—Tú y esa gata idiota… —se llevó las extremidades a la frente echándose el cabello hacia atrás—. Si, volvería a juntarme si lo propone. Mientras tanto me mantendré al margen. No quiero agobiarlo siendo muy insistente, no es mi estilo.

—¿Es broma? ¡Proponerle salir a tomar algo no es ser agobiante! ¡Es mostrar interés! ¡Imagínate qué pasaría si estuviera igual a ti ahora! ¡Preguntándose si hablarte o no!

—Bájale a la felicidad, D. Mi páncreas tuvo diabetes ante tanta dulzura.

Desestimó sus palabras alzando la zurda y efectuando un movimiento hacia los lados. ¿Realmente debería intervenir a favor suyo? Dennis _no quería_ hacerlo aunque admitía que su lado más diablillo _si deseaba_. Meneó la cabeza procurando hacerle creer el tema estaba ya zanjado. La entretuvo un momento volviendo al tema de Maysie al tiempo en que alzaba a Sarah, la gata se restregó contra la pierna izquierda ronroneando. Amaba a los gatos tanto como a sus amigos, sin embargo todavía intentaba comprender cómo es que Chels terminó cuidando uno. Desde que tenía memoria de haberse reunido en su casa su madre fue quien imponía la ley, por ende decidía qué mascota ingresaba o no a sus vidas. Perros grandes solamente, cedió un poco unos meses después del segundo intento suicida adoptando a Dallas.

Supuso una mejoría en la transición hasta la sanidad mental pero la mujer intransigente continuaba refiriéndose al perro "esa rata negra". Y _esa rata negra_ durmió abrazada a la mujer, varias fotos secretas lo demostraron así.

La mujer después repitió la historia para complacer a la hija por haber apostado que, si obtenía al menos un ocho en todas las asignaturas, deberían adoptar a una perrita. Emily renegó mucho al enterarse vencida y selló la apuesta visitando el hogar donde estaba Rosie. Los caniches no eran para todo el mundo; muchos poseían la mala fama al ser mascotas súper consentidas y por ende transformándose en auténticos seres insoportables, ladrando ante cualquier cosa, chillando si permanecían mucho tiempo sin sus amos, etc. Esos dos eran una extraña excepción.

Creyó a su amiga seguir un ritmo similar al materno en torno a los gatos, ver las fotos en que la gatita dormía sobre su abdomen le hacían cuestionarse su visión. Bien por ella, claramente; mejor ya que así tendría más motivos para visitarle.

Propuso entonces hablar con quien trabajaba en la veterinaria a modo de prácticas sobre conseguirle una chapa identificadora con el nombre animal. También, a modo convincente, dijo de grabarle el puto emblema de la Hermandad de Acero. Diciendo lo primero no logró convencerla, al mencionar lo segundo vio una súbita iluminación en sus ojos. Daba saltitos en la silla al pensar en lo adorable que se vería el animal.

Confirmación dada fue "a por su móvil", salir de la estancia gritó a su amiga sobre necesitar el suyo para enviar el mensaje ya que "¡todavía no tengo ni treinta por ciento!". La castaña le sorprendió diciéndole si quería coger el suyo, agregando haberlo dejado en la mesita de las llaves contigua a la puerta; tenía un muy buen día a comparación de la última vez en la cual cogió el viejo aparato. Viró sobre sus talones en la sala dirigiendo sus pasos en la dirección correcta, allí estaba el precioso costoso pedazo tecnológico. No estaba ni remotamente familiarizado al reconocimiento facial, al regresar llamó su atención para luego apuntar la pantalla directo a su rostro.

Desbloqueado requirió tener doble autorización para enviar el mensaje prometiendo no inmiscuirse en otras conversaciones. Diabólico el rubio primero fue a quien creyó ser Ethan debido a su nombre particular. Y si no lo era sería demasiado gracioso.

Fingiendo ser su amiga lo mejor que podía escribió diciendo lo bien que se lo pasó juntos e incitándolo a verse otra vez más. Maysie recibió unos mensajes cortos en la manera típica de Dennis y esta informó el precio, pagaría lo que fuera así que aceptó toda la información más rápido que de costumbre. Si al menos así podía mover a su amiga… El texano se alegró al otro lado proponiendo encontrarse nuevamente ese mismo sábado, faltaban apenas tres días con un puñado de horas en medio. Aceptó finalizando la conversación, entregando el teléfono a su respectiva dueña.

Esta no pensó mucho más hasta recibir una notificación proveniente del señor Winters, mientras charlaban inocentes miró para quedarse atónita ante el mensaje diciendo "tengo muchas ganas de verte". Casi se muere de un paro cardíaco, ahogó las palabras y su coloración cutánea se asemejaba al crudo invierno. Leyó entonces la conversación completa sin poder dar crédito a la situación; le arrojó un par de papas en forma violenta a quien tenía frente suyo, encolerizada por la vergüenza sumado al uso inapropiado del dispositivo.

« ¡Cabrón hijo de un camión repleto de putas! ¡Me engañó igual a una niña tonta!»

—¡Voy a arrancarte el jodido bigote roñoso y te lo meteré por el culo, Dennis! —gritó arrojándole la lata. Gruñó apretando los dientes, soltando luego todo el gas de imposible digestión en forma de eructo en tono grave—. ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡No serás más mi mejor amigo si sigues así!

El muchacho no podía parar de reírse ante la reacción, la amenaza lanzada y el gas. ¡Su amiga resultaba ser el ser más gracioso en la extensión universal!

—¡Ja! Me lo agradecerás en un futuro. Recuerda una sola cosa: _hoy por ti, mañana por mí_. —rememoró la vieja frase usada íntimamente por adultos mayores. Eso exasperó aún más a su amiga quien gruñó histérica apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y cogiéndose el cabello.

—¡Jamás mandaría un mensaje actuando como si fuera tu! ¡Gusano miserable!

—Solo debes saber una cosa, querida —se acercó conspirador—: le tengo fe. Si lo hago es porque creo en que pueden lograr grandes cosas. Si no estaría haciéndolo comer tierra en el patio de entrenamiento.

—¡Tu le guardas fe a cualquiera!

—Claro que no —objetó meneando el dedo índice derecho—. A muchas personas en tu entorno pasado les miraba mal porque intuía, en cierto sentido, que eran leche pasada. Y no me equivoqué. Este tipo parece ser más bueno que el agua cariño, sin obviar lo atento a ti. No pierdes absolutamente nada en ir a cenar, hasta puedes emocionarte por eso.

—Lo dudo mucho… —aseveró.

Quedaría como una tonta los días venideros al sentir una presión estomacal distinta sumado a un cosquilleo en el corazón emocionante.

* * *

Los próximos días al recibir la invitación estuvo rebuscando en cientos de sitios por internet evaluando cuán especial eran destinados a "la primera cita nocturna"; bombardeó a sus colegas más cercanos a mensajes: algunos eran audios donde gritaba "¡tengo una cita, pendejos!", otros fingía voz femenina haciendo comentarios sobre la emoción que eso le generaba. Sus amigos consideraron esos días como "bastante movedizo" en especial con el bombardeo informático en sus móviles; Franklin lo felicitó por privado deseándole tener una agradable velada junto a la chica especial. Agregó desear conocerla algún día (si es que deseaba viajar con él a Taylor) así le echaba su granito de arena hablando del gran partido llamado Ethan. El entusiasmo en general rondaba el setenta y cinco por ciento, siendo los detractores Blake junto a su mujer Ellie, en menor medida Montgomery y Reynald, por muy extraño que pareciese.

El hombretón pelado salido del ejército se mostraba disconforme ante el avance "tan veloz", su mujer lo secundaba preguntándose a sí misma cuáles serían las verdaderas intenciones. No auguraban ningún mal a la compañera femenina, solo deseaban protegerlo ante cualquier desilusión. Ethan solía ser un muchacho con tendencias a volcarse totalmente a la otra parte, y así fue como lo perdieron al encontrar a Mia. No deseaban repetir jamás el asunto, pidieron al menos el perfil en alguna red social así escrutaban a la elegida. Ellie definió al ver algunas fotos demasiado producidas lo vanidosa y egoísta que resultaba al público, quizá prejuzgar le pasaría factura en algún momento.

El muchacho no tenía idea del _plan maestro_ generado por Dennis, solo deseaba el arribo del día estipulado y verla de nuevo. En el trabajo no quiso decir nada sin embargo los cotillas dejaron correr la información sobre haberlos visto juntos el anterior fin de semana; cabreaba un poco tan poca privacidad pero ocurría en cualquier sitio.

En su anterior empleo volaron chismeríos sobre estar engañando a su ex novia, luego al separarse y confirmar la relación junto a _ella_ , llegando finalmente a su boda dos días después de haberse comprometido; podía atribuirlo a que la mayoría no tenía un gramo de vida para preocuparse ya que vivían pendientes de los demás. También porque entre los hombres y mujeres del piso existían dos personas en particular especializadas en espiar y ser cotillas. Así debió reconocerlo frente a todos en el almuerzo, lo mismo sucedió en Washington aguantando los chistes y las miradas largas en Orlando advirtiéndole ser sumamente cauto.

Se tragó la hamburguesa combinada con pepino y lechuga aguantando las ganas de probarlo equivocado, un choque intencional de la pierna de Ed a la suya le dio a entender la necesidad respecto a permanecer en silencio.

¿Para qué demonios contarle esa clase de cosas a Orlando si siempre soltaba comentarios negativos? Lo crispó innecesariamente arruinando la pequeña sonrisa dedicada a la joven al verla pasar bandeja en mano, yendo directo al lugar donde le esperaba su equipo; se vieron poco durante las horas laborales debido al incremento de trabajo como también cuestiones informáticas a resolver. Debió supervisar a otros muchachos en el edificio número tres, regañarlos, volver directo a su oficina al presentarse un imprevisto, todo en un rango de veinte minutos. Los días faltantes se los pasó encerrado, el viernes debió saltearse el almuerzo mascullando furioso debido a imprudencias en el plantel del edificio dos.

« ¿Qué no se supone que cuanto más pequeño el numero edilicio, más importancia lleva? No puede ser el error garrafal en el número dos, ¡es ridículo!». Se fue a dormir ese día sintiendo una jaqueca asquerosa. Se despertó a las tres de la mañana producto de unas enormes ganas de echarse una meada gloriosa.

El tan ansiado día llegó con él durmiendo y su gata entrando en otro celo, la muy hija de puta maullaba gracias a tener otro gato en el piso, quien desesperado estaba al olfatear las hormonas gatunas. Skittles no paraba de restregarse contra toda superficie cercana, orinaba muy fuerte dejando una fragancia desagradable en el ambiente y vomitó una bola de pelo sobre el sofá mientras desayunaba. Lo peor fue la segunda tanda vomitiva dejando restos de comida a medio digerir porque la _muy_ _buena_ se le antojó comer apresurada, el punto más asqueroso llegó al entrar al baño a oscuras y pisar aquel charco rancio.

No llegó a vomitar aunque al almorzar se sintió flojo del estomago. Era la sensación aún palpable en la piel, o la mejor posibilidad: estaba nervioso ante la cita nocturna.

Quedaron en un restaurante en la zona noroeste, una casona vieja pintada de blanco brillante donde servían una res espectacular según una crítica en _Google_ , le pareció lo más agradable al pensar "voy a tener mi cita con quien me he enamorado". Sentía esa vibra: la romanticona. Llamó al menos tres horas antes de las seis a reservar el lugar, mesa para dos eligiendo el rincón más apartado de la puerta. No quería repetir la desagradable intromisión del sábado anterior. Duchado ya, peinó su cabello hacia los costados varias veces arreglando imperfecciones utilizando gel; insultó las entradas familiares al mirarse varias veces al espejo, también lograba volver a ver las fallas en su nariz tal como si tuviese quince años.

Vistió un vaquero azul oscuro, camisa negra abotonada casi hasta el cuello, un suéter de hilo gris cuello redondo, zapatos formales en color suela y planta en negro, estos traían la punta decorada utilizando pequeños agujeros en una capa superior del cuero formando finos patrones. Se miró en el espejo de pie al costado de la cómoda: lucía una formalidad casual, considerándolo apto para una ocasión trascendental. Lavó sus dientes, dejó comida extra a su gata a modo de precaución y papel extra donde estaba la caja de piedras sanitarias. Roció su cuerpo utilizando el perfume favorito fragancia dulce, regalo navideño de su cuñado Harry.

Móvil encima, billetera en el bolsillo delantero, cogió la misma chaqueta usada la ocasión anterior colgada de un perchero negro nuevo, sumando las llaves del coche.

Salió tarareando viejas canciones, oídas en lugares donde visitaba con sus padres para comer al salir de la escuela o en los fines de semana al visitar a sus abuelos; buenos momentos en los cuales no tenía preocupaciones mayores a divertirse junto a sus amigos, aunque en esos "buenos tiempos" no conocía a una joven tan apuesta como Chelsea ni se estaba encaminando a verla. «Tan buenos tiempos no eran.» Dejaría la evaluación del pasado para más tarde, abordó el elevador yendo directo al estacionamiento subterráneo y posterior abordando su vehículo.

Por alguna extraña razón oyó un sonido extraño al arrancar el automóvil, algo no escuchado anteriormente al darle inicio al motor. ¿Qué demonios pitaba así? Bajó la ventanilla solo oyendo el motor en marcha, se le asemejó a un pitido repetido tres veces más hasta perderlo completamente del campo auditivo. Extraño no haberse percatado antes, quizá iba tan hasta las cejas en cosas que no prestó la mínima atención al jodido sonido… « ¿Y si solamente lo hizo ahora? Me es raro no haberlo escuchado antes.»

La verdad era que el dispositivo rastreador fue reemplazado por quien lo colocó, mientras una mujer mayor ingresaba al edificio aprovechó para colarse y reemplazar el mecanismo explosivo. De paso se hizo en mano una copia para abrir la puerta de la entrada, sumando a pasearse las veces requeridas a obtener información visual e informativa sobre quien vivía allí. Loretta observaba atenta las cámaras de seguridad sentada bebiéndose una gaseosa pequeña, el guardia de seguridad en la seccional proveedora inconsciente maniatado y amordazado. La botella del jugo sumado a unas cuantas gotas somníferas lo tendría fuera de combate varias horas, suficiente como para verlo marchar e inmiscuirse en su apartamento.

Si saldría con esa golfa asquerosa debería saber algo, haber dejado algún papel en específico en el apartamento. Requería encontrar una buena razón como para matarla, o si se proponía algo menos drástico dejarle inconsciente tras una golpiza. Iluminado su rostro tras el brillo azulado subió sus piernas enfundadas en un vaquero ceñido a sus delgadas piernas, percibiendo el pitido del dispositivo rastreador en su bolsillo al percibir movimiento. El otro coche ya marchó al punto de encuentro hacía cinco minutos.

¿Habrá estirado la pata un fusible y por eso bipaba? Muy extraño… Revisaría al día siguiente y si no encontraba nada pues entonces enviaría el coche a un taller. Otra posibilidad recaía en él escuchando sonidos inexistentes pero distaba su diagnostico oficial tener esquizofrenia. ¿No ocurrían ocasiones en las cuales percibía ruiditos agudos? Podía ser, todo podía ser.

Las calles estaban tranquilas siendo un sueño al conducir, arribó al lugar veinte minutos después y mirándose el cabello en el espejo retrovisor. Lucía bien, olía bien y ya, sin embargo seguía acicalándose queriendo parecer más perfecto que de costumbre. «Basta, ya hasta desacomodaste un par de cabellos siendo ridículo. Baja ya del coche pelmazo, mueve tus piernas larguísimas hasta el restaurante y goza la jodida velada.» Ni siquiera su hermana mayor pudo haber sido tan crítica… Respiró hondo al salir, alegrándose por haber llevado una chaqueta encima. El día fue templado llegando hasta los veintitrés pero parecía que la noche sería fresca, al ponerse en marcha verificó su celular estar en a dieciséis grados sin viento.

Viró hacia la derecha al alcanzar a la esquina, percibiendo a mitad de la manzana un arreglo de luces blancas colgantes yendo desde unas paredes hasta un enrejado colocado entre el cordón amarillo y el resto de la acera, allí iluminada esperaba paciente la joven más bonita en todo Washington. Luciendo un vestido largo negro saludó a quien recibía nuevos clientes en la entrada invitándolos a leer un menú sobre un pedestal de hierro. Acercó a si misma a mirar, su cabello iba arreglado con dos trenzas saliendo de cada lado y juntándose formando un pequeño moño en el lado posterior, el resto caía sobre su espalda formando en la punta unas sensuales ondas. Sus hombros permanecían cubiertos por un Montgomery beige el cual combinaba con sus botas hasta los tobillos, tacón aguja y plataforma, elevándola unos centímetros más.

« ¿Cómo decía papá al hablar sobre las veces en las cuales salía con mamá al cine o teatro en Austin? ¿Anonadado? Si, esa era la palabra: anonadado. La aplicaré conmigo mismo: Ethan está anonadado por semejante belleza.» Esplendida, sensual, magnifica, "para comérsela", guapa y más. Si algún otro transeúnte allí caminando lo hubiera visto podría decir con seguridad que se olvidó como existir, deslumbrado ante su acompañante. ¿Quién podría hablar mal de ella? ¿Rechazarla? ¿Herirla?

Los últimos metros los aprovechó para contemplarle, conversó al muchacho utilizando una cuota de gracia heredada, lucía pendientes compuestos por una línea plateada acabando en dos gotas imitación de diamante; al oírlo aproximarse volteó en su dirección y no evitó hacerla sonrojar soltando un silbido halagador al tenerle enfrente. Ojos ahumados combinando una sombra gris brillante y labios en color natural. Percató entonces un tajo en la falda sobre la pierna derecha, detalles de encaje en la parte superior.

—Puta madre estás increíble —soltó honesto, la joven soltó una risotada ante semejante cumplido—. Cómo me alegro de habernos visto hoy.

—Ay, no exageres. —intentó restarle importancia empujándolo suave hacia atrás—. Así es como me visto y arreglo para mirar películas en un sofá.

—Entonces quiero hacer una maratón cinéfila contigo.

Fue allí donde Chelsea creyó haber entendido una sutil referencia a la popular frase "Netflix y relajémonos" en la cual habitaba un claro contenido sexual. No rechazaría una propuesta así salvo que viniese de Liam y su pene pequeño o Joe a amotinarse en su jodida casa.

Aceptaron estudiar el menú, de golpe un sexto sentido le indicó que algo se sentía raro en el ambiente… ¿Ochenta dólares un trozo de carne? Ag, eso era, habiendo tenido amplias posibilidades en su vida esa cantidad no simbolizaba ni la mitad gastada en otros lares, sin embargo ahora creció y el dinero le importaba en demasía. Decidieron qué comer, Chelsea manifestó querer "mucho colesterol en las venas" eligiendo lomo acompañado por una crema de champiñones y una porción enorme de papas fritas; Ethan fue algo más casual prefiriendo solomillo de cerdo junto a una ensalada de garbanzos y quizá una combinación entre zanahoria, huevo y queso.

Ofreció su brazo el cual fue aceptado, ingresaron al moderno y tranquilo lugar; música jazz se dejaba oír en el ambiente, perfecta para la ocasión. Las mesas eran de vidrio decoradas con un camino de tela y un juego de velas sobre un espejo circular, varias piedrecillas brillantes acompañaban, sillas mullidas cubiertas en tela blanca adornadas utilizando un listón caramelo. Paredes oscuras, frente a la posicionada hacia el este de la entrada una pecera enorme repleta con seres tropicales nadando en las aguar burbujeantes, el resto adornadas por apliques lumínicos y cuadros abstractos. La castaña no pudo evitar posar sus ojos en las obras durante un buen rato, analizando las composiciones pese a no ser su gota de agua. Encontraron la mesa la cual estaba marcada "reservada", volvió a usar su galantería acomodando la silla una vez se sentara su acompañante.

Ese gesto le agradaba cada vez más haciéndole sentir especial e importante, se quitó el Montgomery descubriendo una espalda desnuda y adornada por tatuajes _muy_ _especiales_. Uno lo conocía, el otro… Al voltear para depositar el abrigo en el respaldo le vio observando su cuerpo interesado, fue rápido a su lugar algo avergonzado. La castaña entonces se imaginó qué clase de pensamientos podría estar generando su cerebro, la mayoría podrían ser marcados en la descripción "obsesiva". Algunas personas tienen ciertas cuestiones ficticias a modo de vida: Chelsea adoraba tanto la franquicia y la interpretaba igual a un motor el cual brindaba felicidad indecible a su triste vida. No podía imaginar una circunstancia o universo paralelo en donde le gustase otra cosa.

—¿Tengo que explicarte el porqué, verdad? —Soltó de repente al verlo dejar su chaqueta en el respaldo; Ethan movió su cabeza hacia un costado pidiendo una explicación—. Sobre mis tatuajes, digo. Al menos los que nunca viste.

—Es tu videojuego favorito, yo me hice en la paleta izquierda al _Mecha Hitler_ por muy extraño que parezca. Supongo que cada uno desea recordar lo que marcó su vida, ¿no?

—Algo por el estilo. En realidad va más allá. El primer tatuaje hecho jamás fue la insignia de la Hermandad por amor a la franquicia y volver loca a mamá. Junté el dinero usando mi mesada, llevé a mi hermanastra mayor interpretando el papel de la autorización. Casi se muere al enterarse cómo la use y los problemas que tendría con mi mamá si se enteraba, aunque si llevaba a mi hermana Sherry ella le contaría en modo orgulloso. Al final Emily se enteró cuatro meses después, amenazó durante tres pagarme el tratamiento para quitármelo. —El rubio acercó su cuerpo a la mesa apartando el plato brillante un poco más lejos, colocando sus brazos en la superficie a modo de apoyo—. La pobre creyó que gritando e increpándome sobre "ser un dolor de cabeza constante" le estaba afectando a la salud. Al final se calmó.

—¿Puedo decirlo? Tu mamá es _demasiado_ rigurosa en algunas cosas.

—Así la crió quien la cuidó. Uno siempre dice que detestaría parecerse a sus papás aunque terminas repitiendo sus actitudes. No sabe una manera menos desagradable de vivir la vida y tanta "liberalidad" en una hija le sienta como una patada en el estomago. Soy la bendición más traicionera en la historia de las bendiciones.

—¿Puedes creer que es cierto? A veces me avergüenzo al darme cuenta las actitudes que tomé por parte de mi madre.

—Oh, pero eso es muy normal. —A veces ella también se volvía neurótica o tajante. Moverla del casillero en donde quedaba resultaba tortuoso, Parker siempre lo repetía al verse agobiado en una discusión madre-hija—. Reconocerlo es un gran paso.

Sin embargo a ella _le costaba_ , dicho a modo de eufemismo.

—Lo sé, aunque a veces uno termina repitiendo el ciclo una y otra vez sin remedio.

Asintió comprensiva; intercambiaron miradas en silencio, sin quererlo terminó sonriéndole inocente al ver ambos pares oculares encontrar el rumbo hacia el otro. Allí sintió una descarga enorme en su espalda e intentó disimular lo más que pudo el escalofrío generado. Vaya… ¡Esas cosas parecían dormidas bajo un kilometro de piedra y tierra! Probablemente Dennis tuvo razón en tener la jodida idea de mandarle un mensaje así. A veces el efecto mariposa funcionaba muy bien. ¡Pensar que deseó echarse atrás la noche anterior producto de los nervios! ¡Hasta le dio diarrea y acidez!

Cada cual apartó los ojos en distinta dirección: Ethan a la camarera y Chelsea al cuadro en la pared a su lado. Ese era más lindo, tenía estilo…

—¡Carajo! —exclamó emocionada—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Hijos de puta!

Trabajadora y cita quedaron mirando su actitud al coger el móvil, tomándole una fotografía emocionadísima igual a haber visto un unicornio. El rubio entonces carraspeó su garganta quitándola de su nube excitadísima obligándole a generar un pedido. Sacudió la cabeza volviendo al plano pidiendo su elección, luego la pareja estuvo de acuerdo en pedir la cartilla con los vinos. Esa noche pasarían del líquido sin alcohol, merecían darse el gusto y al ver marchar a la mujer debatieron acerca de vinos. La castaña adoraba los blancos, al de orbes verdes le daba exactamente lo mismo. Además de querer darle el gusto deseaba tomarse uno, los días bebiendo cervezas debían ser cortados mediante una variación.

Cartilla en mano examinaron las opciones eligiendo un dulce californiano. Chelsea esperaba no arruinarlo todo pasándose en copas. Encargaron la bebida, la espera transcurrió charlando sobre temas varios.

—No bromeaba al decir que moría en ganas de verte, Chels. Es increíble haber llegado hasta este punto —reconoció emocionado, su amiga se sintió avergonzada—. Fue muy lindo recibir esa propuesta tuya, admito no haber dudado ni un segundo en decir que sí.

—No te orines encima, Eth. Gracias por las palabras bonitas. —se cubrió medio rostro con la nívea servilleta, corriéndola un segundo para observarlo utilizando su ojo derecho y luego ocultándose—. Fue un momento de debilidad y encima estaba en compañía de mi amigo del alma, me invitó a hacerlo.

A veces se le daba bien mentir, ya que si decía la completa verdad corría el riesgo de hacerle sentir mal. No era difícil notar ciertos celos en Ethan respecto a Dennis, al oír sus sentimientos tomando un café determinados patrones en su conducta se hicieron más claros. ¿Cómo se tomaría ella al saber que otra persona le mandó el mensaje ya que quien decía ser el emisor no movió un dedo? No muy bien si podía o quería reconocerlo.

—Pues entonces me alegra mucho su ayuda. —le miró con franqueza hasta ser interrumpido por la bebida arribando; una vez abierto sirvieron en dos copas altas menos de un cuarto, ambos dieron el visto bueno (a Chelsea le encantó dándole un largo trago) viendo luego a la camarera alejarse—. Voy a volver a ser muy franco sobre lo que siento por ti ya habiéndolo dicho antes: me gustas, mucho. ¡Parece una locura! Un año atrás ni siquiera te conocía y ahora estamos aquí los dos.

—Entonces hace un año vivías en paz. ¡Ah! ¡La paz! —Ethan rió—. Al principio eran mensajes en Facebook hablando en código sobre la infección —convino dándole otro sorbo a la copa—. ¿Hace cuanto ya?

—Casi nueve meses.

—¿Enserio? —silbó asombrada—. ¡Casi el desarrollo de un bebé!

—¡Podemos ponerle un tono poético o medico a la relación diciendo que se gestó igual a un feto!

—Oh, eso sonó tan a mi madre… Le gustan las comparaciones directas a la biología, a mi me hacen gracia —rió—. Nueve meses, ni más ni menos. ¿Quién lo diría? Más de una vez me dieron ganas de ahorcarte. No hace falta que respondas a eso, yo reconozco haber sido un incordio. Me pasé, te juzgué e incluso me puse celosa varias veces sin razón. Igual saliste bien parado porque no te rompí una silla plegable como a otras personas, más sobre eso en algún momento.

¡Ah! ¡Qué pasada en alcohol estuvo ese día! La anécdota de la silla contra el mariscal principal del equipo era demasiado graciosa como para una cita romántica, incluyendo vomito, drogas y nachos. Apenas se dio cuenta respecto al lodo en el cual se metió al mencionar sus celos tuvo la mejor táctica: recordar cosas graciosas logrando restarle importancia. La copa quedó vacía luego de tragarse el resto del contenido siendo analizada. Sirvió otra cantidad pequeña cruzando sus piernas bajo la mesa y tamborileando los dedos contra la mesa, rascándose la sien igual a todas las veces en las cuales caía en un sutil estado nervioso.

« ¿Celosita? ¡Ay, pero qué maravilla!» pensó alegre mirando la canasta repleta con tostaditas de pan y ajo, cogiendo un grisín y mojando la punta en queso crema y cilantro.

—Yo igual. Fue duro verte tan cerca de otras personas o incluso siendo atosigada por tu ex. Son cosas difíciles aunque me alegro haber servido ayuda.

—Te contrataré como guardaespaldas para la próxima, podemos usar a Whitney de fondo si pagamos derechos de autor. A ti te hice pasar más cosas en el menor tiempo posible que a mis propios amigos del secundario, imposible no mencionar eso. Los bastardos se sentirán traicionados si les dices, mantén el secreto —cambió el tema veloz, cogiendo una tostadita generando así un antojo enorme a comerse la canastilla completa—. El día de la botella… Madre mía. No me alcanzaría la billetera o la vida para agradecer tu ayuda.

Reflejo inconsciente: pasó la mano por encima de la mesa abriendo la palma, la joven aceptó el gesto sintiendo el calor corporal en manera reconfortante. Le dio un apretón suave posando sus ojos cargados de aprecio e intensa bondad.

—Un Ferrari dorado es mi única petición. —le sonrió.

—Claro: que esté estacionado en frente al _Burj Khalifa_ rodeado por mujeres exóticas, ¿no?

—¡Hablamos el mismo idioma! —Terminado su grisín cogió una tostadita—. Ya, hablando en serio: me sirvió para no estar toda la noche aterrado. Lástima que tu suelo no es tan cómodo y dormir a tus pies fue algo "interesante". —la castaña abrió la boca aunque fue interrumpida—. Sí: me dormí allí. Reconozco haber recibido algunas patadas o mascotas caminando por encima de mí. Tu perro negro me pisó los testículos un par de ocasiones y Rosie me mordisqueaba el cabello. De haber querido iba a por tu gata aunque la vi muy cómoda durmiendo cerca tuyo.

Soltó una carcajada al oír contenido relacionado a sus patadas; Jill también se quejó al cuidarla cuando niña de su actividad nocturna pateándole. La pobre mujer amanecía hecha un ovillo hacia un costado por estar ocupándole toda la cama o mostraba unos días después pequeños hematomas. ¡Nunca lo hizo a propósito sin embargo las evidencias allí estaban! Chris se quejó igual, Sherry siempre se lo refregaba y su madre le vetó de dormir juntas a partir de los nueve porque cuanto más crecía más fuerza adquiría.

—¡Puta madre! —Golpeó suavemente con el puño cerrado la mesa—. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Veinte años después y sigo haciendo lo mismo! Lo lamento mucho, si no hubiera estado así de mal te hubiese inflado el jodido colchón hinchable. Andará en alguna caja metido, honestamente hace mucho que no lo veo pero sé que está allí. ¡Lo presiento!

Rieron. Llevaron la comida; a Chelsea se le hizo agua la boca al ver el platón con los bastones dorados y sobre estos unos cristales de cloruro de sodio brillando a la luz. Calculando por los días del mes estaría desesperada antojando cualquier cosa: ese día eran las papas fritas. Lucían hermosas, probablemente sabían excepcional y le importaba muy poco ganar peso... ¿A quién engañaba? Unos días estaría tranquila, luego estaría trepando por las paredes gritándole a quien estuviera al alcance. Chocaron copas suavemente brindando por la velada, pidiendo tener otras más, disfrutando de la mutua compañía.

Ingirieron todo conversando temas varios desde el trabajo hasta llegar al tópico musical. La castaña reconoció tener cierta herencia materna, en menor medida los discos legados por su padre, reconoció haber escuchado mucha música europea a lo largo de veintiún años existiendo en el planeta. Recordó el tiempo en el cual su madre se bañó con música estadounidense allá por los ochenta y posteriormente noventa, contagiándolo todo a quienes convivieron varios años en la misma casa. Los buenos momentos entre ellas los pasaron yendo a ver bandas muy distintas entre sí: desde _Green Day_ hasta _Taylor Swift,_ Sherry siempre se sumaba. Prometió enviarle algunos videos del recital allá por el dos mil doce, recalcando el hecho de que sus pulmones funcionaban al tope de su capacidad y que si los reproducía fuera sin auriculares. Al ya ser más grande le llevó a Inglaterra a ver a _Blur_ por nombrar a quien oía con más frecuencia, la sensación entre ambas fue impagable.

Luego creció, desarrolló su propio pensamiento crítico y su madre se agarraba del cabello protestando ante tanto desafío. Comenzaron a moverse en distintos círculos musicales junto a cuestiones de todo tipo, el contacto tan cercano se fue diluyendo gracias al tiempo en su paso inexorable e indetenible.

Ethan reconoció entonces una cuestión fundamental para él que corría en su familia, pidiéndole por favor que no se riera; al confesar que odiaba la música _Country_ la joven no pudo contener la risa ante semejante contradicción, la ironía resultaba brillante y hasta se ahogó un instante. Una vez calmada el rubio reconoció el odio hacia ese género debido principalmente a que su padre, hermana mayor, madre y abuelos oían mucho. Desde niño le generó una aversión por tanto de lo mismo; le agradecía a Lorna y su fanatismo por _Madonna_. Posteriormente encontró sobre el dos mil por una radio a quien le dieron un espacio a _Coldplay_ , luego a _Keane._ Aceptó el hecho de que escuchaba distintos tipos de géneros sin lamentar, le apasionaba descubrir nuevas tonadas y ritmos. La música cambiaba año tras año y eso le hacía feliz.

Entre la charla, la comida y el ambiente romántico se terminaron la primera botella. La de orbes ámbar entonces propuso pedir otra más, el caballero aceptó gustoso ya que ese _jodido vino estaba espectacular_. Terminaron la cena ya con media botella tomada pidiendo postre, él decantó por un tiramisú, ella por una copa helada con un poco de Whisky, nueces y manjar. Estómagos repletos, accedieron a pagar cada uno su parte correspondiente para luego marcharse a paso tranquilo; en el comercio comenzaban a menguar los clientes y al encontrarse solos en un aparte se reían más fuerte que si estuvieran en otro sector.

El alcohol ayudaba a estar jocosos al hacerse chistes.

Al entregar la cuenta con el dinero justo esperaron el recibo, la castaña fue a retocarse el maquillaje mientras Ethan le daba los últimos sorbos a su copa. ¡Si que la había pasado bien! ¡Años sin una cita y todo aconteció bien! Alegre, romanticón, "embarazado por la carne" y más podría decir. A veces la vida le deparaba cosas distintas a las imaginadas, siempre una vuelta más darías al encontrarte en el inmenso juego de las posibilidades. Imaginó que en ese punto ya casado sumándole a la ecuación un par de niños, en cambio estaba soltero ligando con quien estaba retocando su maquillaje y recuperándose de una horrible ruptura. Si: eso le sentaba fuerte. ¿Acaso armó un plan sobre el cual basar su vida? No, pero así era la norma familiar.

Encontrar a alguien, casarse, tener un par de hijos, vivir cómodamente en una casa de dos pisos aguardando la escuela, posteriormente el secundario y la universidad. Rompió varios moldes familiares desde el año anterior e intentaba sentirse cómodo en su piel, a veces flaqueaba un poco. Olvidar acciones, palabras, entredichos y más le sentaría bien. Entregaron el recibo deseándole buenas noches al tiempo en donde retiraban las copas y servilletas usadas, Chelsea apareció proponiendo salir, siguió su recomendación tendiéndole su mano mala en el proceso. Jugó la mejor carta ese preciso instante, quedó sorprendido al aceptarlo fundiendo así sus delgados dedos. Sintió una profunda calma al empujar la puerta encontrándose de caras con el fresco exterior.

En dirección contraria a la necesaria, dieron un par de pasos hacia la derecha examinando un complejo edilicio en construcción. Las ventanas ya estaban en su sitio, pintadas con cruces blancas para así identificar su existencia a los obreros; restaba colocar el acabado en pintura al recibidor inferior y al resto del lugar. Chelsea lo miró fijo varios minutos oyendo por sobre las palabras a su colega parloteando.

—¿Sabes? —Cortó ensoñadora—. Mi plan de vida era irme a vivir a un edificio. Debido a que soy una pésima vecina quien pone música hasta el tope a cualquier hora, mueve muebles sin que le importe una mierda y demás ahora me doy cuenta lo poco que pensé esa opción. ¿Cómo puedes aguantarlo?

—Ignoro al resto que vive cerca y procuro seguir mi vida haciendo lo que se me plazca. Es sencillo al final del día —replicó acariciando el dorso femenino con el pulgar—. La gente siempre habla, es lo único bueno de sus vidas. Comentar lo que el otro hace, reírse por sus elecciones, creer que son superiores. Básicamente ser mi madre.

—Mi mamá y la tuya se llevarían muy bien, ahora que lo pienso. —cogió un cigarrillo, encendió el mismo usando el mechero zippo que Chris le regaló mucho tiempo atrás—. Siempre queriendo dirigir al resto, ¡puaj! ¡Me enferma!

Le entregó uno sin esperar más que una aceptación, así lo hizo y en vez de tenderle el mechero le encendió ella el cilindro cancerígeno. Al hacerlo ambos ojos se encontraron una vez más, poseedores de un brillo distinto. La castaña sintió una profunda aceleración en todos sus sentidos, asociándolo a varias cosas más que el simple hecho de haber tomado casi una botella. Una corriente eléctrica descendente hacia… ¡Uf!

—¿Quién no hace eso? A veces es por amor, otras ocasiones es simple seguridad. Suelo hacerle eso a quienes me importan, ¿te enfermaría igual? —cuestionó hablando por lo bajo, balanceando el cigarrillo entre sus labios al hablar.

—Contigo es distinto.

—¿Ah si? —Le vio bajar el encendedor—. ¿Te importaría explicarme cómo?

—Pereza post tomar vino. —le sonrió ladinamente, parpadeando lento—. Mis respuestas deberían darte miedo.

—Ya quisieras, lo que menos me das es temor.

—Podría hundirte conmigo en cualquier instante. Soy una bomba de tiempo. Puedo ser el iceberg en tu viaje inaugural.

—Mentira: de tiempo no, sexual sí. —la castaña elevó entonces sus cejas agradecida por semejante cumplido, besando al aire en manera triunfal. Ethan se aproximó más a su cuerpo arrebatando el cilindro de sus labios, ella hizo lo mismo—. Me vuelves loco, ¿en qué idioma debo decírtelo?

—Hablo español, italiano y a veces alemán si te interesa. —Batió sus pestañas—. Todo gracias a mamá y sus extrañas maneras de mantenerme ocupada en los veranos.

—Oh, poliglota ¿eh? ¿Podrías enseñarme cómo decir "más razones para no dejarte ir" en italiano?

Cogió su mano izquierda suavemente, deslizando sus dedos sobre el brazo hasta llegar al hombro dispuesto a ir por su barbilla. Deseaba hacerle saber lo mucho que la quería brindándole un cálido y cariñoso beso, ambos lo merecían en manera abismal. La castaña podía percibir la respiración cerca de su rostro eligiendo alejar el cigarrillo al percibirlo aproximar. ¡Uf! ¡Todas las sensaciones a flor de piel!

—Estoy enferma —pronunció a tan solo centímetro del muchacho—, ¿no deberías pensarlo antes? Podrías terminar mal y yo no quiero hacerle mal al resto.

—Factores o no creo que te elegiré igual aunque tuvieras un puñal en el bolsillo, no hay nada más grato que saberme en el lugar perfecto contigo.

En forma juguetona se alejó sin mirar hacia atrás, clavando sus ojos en los suyos mientras daba una pitada al cigarrillo; Ethan alcanzó su mano al tiempo donde ambos brazos se alejaban, sosteniendo sus dedos firmemente para luego darle un empujón hacia sí mismo, invitándole a quedarse para siempre cerca a él. Le obligó a reírse igual a cuando tenía once años y andaba feliz de la vida por recuperar muchas cosas perdidas las primaveras anteriores. Quizá podría ser honesto al decir todas esas cosas bonitas, puede que estuviera pintando todo rosa obligándola a atarse a otra desabrida relación; ¿con cuál alternativa prefería quedarse? Por una vez en su existencia prefirió oír al positivismo en el área contraria a sus pensamientos.

Aceptó el accionar exhalando el humo hacia un costado al tiempo en donde él pasaba su mano mala hacia atrás, acariciando la espalda enfundada en el abrigo; rodeó su cuello y pegó sus labios a él sin siquiera importarle el resto de la ciudad latente, esperando arrancar nuevamente sus actividades la próximo mañana. Algún día se darían cariño así sin estar bajo los efectos de ningún vino o trago, aunque decidió haber sido una buena idea echarle unas cuantas probaditas a la bebida aligerando así su propio corazón. El musculo desarrolló una dura capa acorde al paso del tiempo, tantos desengaños amorosos vividos y varios sinsabores en otros ámbitos. Intentaba picarla, destruirla, mas la muy obstinada se arraigaba firme. ¿Podría ser ese el principio del fin? ¿Haber encontrado la manera para despedazarla liberándole?

Esperaba que si, rezaba a todos los santos de todas las religiones encontrar la respuesta afirmativa.

* * *

Intensa sería la paliza que podría propinarle al imbécil por hacerle perder tiempo hurgando su apartamento, aunque se desquitó sintiendo cierta satisfacción pateando a la asquerosa gata negra que bufaba histérica al verle. ¡Creía haberle dado un buen tiempo junto a ella! Si: claramente odiaba a ese felino y ningún tiempo en proximidad a ese ser vivo fue grato, pero podía considerar algo bueno no haberle arrojado a la calle en el medio de Austin para ser arrollada por un coche o algo. Maldita bolsa de pulgas malagradecida; patearle fue muy tranquilizador. No odiaba a los animales, odiaba lisa y llanamente a toda posesión crédula en manos del tipo Winters porque recordaba cuanto esfuerzo debió "aplicar" a la convivencia, sin contar a deber soportar a todo allegado suyo quienes siempre sospecharon cosas malas respecto a ella.

¿Podía culparlos? La respuesta era negativa. Nunca debieron bajar la guardia dejándole entrar, ahora "por desgracia" no podía dejarlos tranquilos. Ethan empezó algo y el muy sin huevos debería soportar las decisiones. Él se acostó con ella estando ya en pareja junto a una mujer medio pelo, él propuso casamiento obligándole a unirse definitivamente (aunque muy buena tapadera para sus actividades ilícitas según palabras del jefe); él arruinó todo en Luisiana apareciéndose igual a un puto príncipe en una brillante armadura… En realidad lo que más hizo fue salvar a inocentes ya que el proyecto Evelin terminaría arruinando todo el sur estadounidense, pero en la cabeza de Loretta el asunto en completo recaía en otros, no en su propia persona.

Odiaba absolutamente a todo ser vivo posible esa noche, agradecía no tener ni siquiera un amigo al cual confiarle. ¿Para qué? ¿Qué era la amistad, mejor dicho? Una unión invisible entre dos personas con intereses similares quienes alcanzaron intercambiar un par de meses de conversaciones. Nada más; no valían la pena. Cualquier similitud a lo que otros consideraban una amistad simplemente se le antojaba un eufemismo idiota, no sentía ninguna clase de nexo bajo ningún aspecto. Quizá los obligó a diluirse, quizá el tiempo simplemente metió su puta mano en el medio arrancándole la posibilidad de confraternizar. De cualquier forma le importaba un bledo. Al final quienes fueron sus amigos terminaron trabajando en su contra por lo que debió visitarlos y posteriormente ejecutarlos. No derramó ni una lagrima a posteriori ni tampoco sintió vacilación alguna al apuntarles en la nuca.

No valían la pena ya que ser una persona solitaria quien cambia constantemente el nombre dictaba eso. «Ojalá quien haya inventado esa estupidez de "tus amigos son la familia que tú eliges" sufra mucho. Tantas estupideces en el mundo lo afectan a sobremanera.» Tantas estupideces causaron veinte años atrás el desastre en Raccoon el cual originó más deseos entre las compañías farmacéuticas a meter mano en el putrefacto pastel, y gente como ella se vio acompañada por un buen empleo sumado a la posibilidad de liberar frustraciones disparándole a quien se le pusiera en frente.

Lo merecían, la raza humana deseaba ser lo más grande obteniendo solamente lo peor. ¡Ah! ¡Estaba tan enojada! Si tuviera a ese imbécil en cara le dispararía sin mediar una puta palabra, un balazo entre ceja y ceja arrancándole la posibilidad de sobrevivir. Ver la sangre ser escupida por el orificio mientras el cuerpo caía igual a una muñeca de trapo hacia atrás, alcanzando el suelo llenándolo de sangre caliente. Luego, por supuesto, iría por la zorra castaña. A ella le haría la vida imposible durante varios días, le gustaba torturar a la gente, arrancar uñas, romper rodillas o huesos en otros rincones del cuerpo, cortar falanges… Se le daba bien.

Gastó una hora y media de su preciadísimo tiempo revisando cada rincón imaginable, dejando todo en su sitio hasta no dar más de la furia e iniciando un arrebato furioso contra todo mueble. Arrojó todo en cualquier dirección al no encontrar información sustraída, solo asquerosas notas laborales, papelerío viejo y muchísimas fotos familiares. Odiaba a los mocosos a quienes le colocaron el titulo de sobrinos, a las madres y ex cuñadas suyas, a la puta de su ex suegra… ¡A todos! Antes de marcharse propinó otra patada aún más fuerte al animal quien se deslizó por el brillante suelo de madera para luego toser violentamente intentando recobrar el aire, hubiera dado otra más pero le dejó vivir. Ya se moriría con el tiempo, si inocular el cáncer fuera posible le hubiera inyectado algo así sufría hasta el final; Ethan por consiguiente igual.

Ni siquiera ir directo a donde el dispositivo de rastreo marcaba su coche alivió su malestar, los deseos asesinos internos en conflicto directo con las necesidades de su jefe. Si dependiera solo de sus deseos… La única cosa buena posible fue haber confirmado el jodido romance estilo "cuento de hadas" entre ambos, desde la esquina más alejada y binoculares en mano los observó hablarse muy cerca, fumar y posteriormente besarse apasionadamente. Tanto amor heterosexual le asqueaba idéntico a cualquier representación posible de la idea "amor". «El amor nunca resuelve nada, todos nos movemos por intereses internos. Una madre cría a sus hijos así resultan seres productivos para la sociedad, no para verlos felices de la vida casándose y trayendo más problemas al mundo.» Hizo varias fotos mientras se besaban, se volvían a hablar bien cerquita el uno del otro, retornaban al intercambio salivar. ¡Asco!

«¿Se dará cuenta el error al involucrarse en una relación con semejante loca? Seguro el imbécil este desea pegarse un tiro junto al amor de su vida si esta recae y quiere suicidarse. Mmm, me encantaría verlo.»

La próxima ocasión revisaría otra vez la casa de la Vickers esa, llevaría hasta un mazo para aplastar la cabeza de los animales si no encontraba ni un puto indicio o papel. La pobrecita no comprendía la gravedad de sus acciones ni tampoco cómo afectaría al resto, a aquellos a quienes quería. Empezaría por sus padres si no lograba hallar nada, luego los amigos familiares más cercanos, sus propios amigos y posteriormente al resto. Esa Birkin era muy cercana, el hijo del secretario presidencial Atkins aún más. Si se lo proponía generaría un jodido baño de sangre. Y lo generaría si le daban la autorización.

Ingresó al coche sin lograr calmar su rabia, arrojando la cámara al asiento del acompañante y acomodándose la peluca castaño claro con corte hasta la barbilla. Las mangas del jersey térmico bajo el suéter carmesí le hacían hervir los brazos, arremangó violentamente los mismos. Su vaquero negro junto a los borcegos sin tacón se le antojaba insoportable. Lo más cercano a la realidad era simplemente que gracias a la ira todo fuera desagradable, debería darse una buena relajada utilizando alguna droga sintética y durmiendo la mona. O matar vagabundos, cualquiera le fuera mejor a sus necesidades.

Aceleró virando hacia la derecha en dirección a la cariñosa pareja, la furia más extrema retornó a su cuerpo el cual lo transformó en adquirir mayor velocidad, el motor rugiendo, al tiempo en que pasaba al lado suyo sin delatarse. Fue simplemente un coche más avanzando peligroso en las calles, no la posible causa del deceso de Chelsea Vickers.

* * *

Intenso fue el beso subsiguiente al primero; le confirmó ser un buen besador para luego ser él quien plantara el acuchón más glorioso sentido en mucho tiempo por alguien no llamado Dennis. « ¡Madre! ¡No sé si será exclusivamente el vino o qué pero estoy cachonda!» No se dio cuenta de haber arrojado su cigarrillo a la acera ni tampoco estar siendo objeto fotográfico a la distancia, solo se percató el requerir aún mayor de su acompañante. Hundió sus dedos en el cabello mientras este abrazaba su zona lumbar haciéndole desear estar sintiendo sus extremidades en las nalgas, la fresca noche de golpe se transformó en el verano mismo en donde al bajar el sol continuaban sintiendo un fuego abrasador. Inclinó su cabeza hacia el costado izquierdo disfrutando el contacto muscular, el canje baboso y el cariño avasallador.

Fue espectacular, hasta podía oír en su cabeza fuegos artificiales imaginarios (corriendo el riesgo de creerse actriz hollywoodense) estallar sobre sus cuerpos iluminándolo todo mediante hermosos colores cálidos. El Cuatro de Julio era un átomo en comparación a la celebración imaginaria. Deseaba, requería, esperaba más de él; ser levantada en el aire así enredar sus piernas alrededor de su estrecha cadera masculina; recibirlo en el lecho después de probar su masculinidad. ¡Jesús se le pasaba muchas cosas en los sesos!

Separarse fue una tortura pero sentó bien; el par anhelaban mucho más aunque todavía no eran nada serio. Ethan no avanzaría más de la cuenta para no incomodar y Chelsea quería, por una vez en su triste vida, no ahogarse en los placeres lujuriosos. Ya bastante tenía consigo misma fumando, bebiendo y drogándose para callar los recuerdos de…

Un coche gris oscuro, brilloso, marca _Ford_ del año dos mil y tantos pasó haciendo rugir el motor. Logró ver dentro muy a duras penas una persona quien parecía tensionado a la hora de agarrar el volante. Seguro al pobre diablo le pasaba algo feo e intentaba por todos los medios llegar a destino. Deseó buena suerte al conductor y poder solucionar sus problemas, se encontraba en un estado estupefacto meciéndose en un mar de codicia sexual. « ¿Eso solo sientes? ¿Deseos de revolcarte con él? ¡Te expresó sus sentimientos más profundos! ¿Así le pagarás?» Dijo una; «Tremenda ingrata resultas, querida. ¿Enserio solo piensas en sexo cuanto te abre el corazón? Das asco.» agregó otra voz; «Hazle un favor y mantente distante. Nada bueno puedes darle.»

Una dolorosa punzada impactó en su pecho al tiempo que daba un paso hacia atrás procurando mantener la cabeza gacha e intentando no mostrar sus ojos húmedos. Fue fantástico sin embargo sus demonios atacaban cuando sentía por fin algo bueno entorno a alguien más. ¿Acaso estaba condenada mentalmente a permanecer sola? ¿Alejar al resto sería lo mejor? Le apetecía un abrazo cariñoso de alguien quien pudiese darle el autoestima suficiente así no se desmoronaba. Su propio guía espiritual blandiendo una filosa espada cortando en dos a esas sombras desagradables, sus constantes perseguidores.

El muchacho no era estúpido e intuyó algo no estaba bien… ¿Seguirían siendo amigos? Vaya, esperaba avanzar. Esta encendió otro cigarrillo procurando evitar delatar sus emociones en ese instante, otra vez se sentía como una tonta. La rueda volvía al punto de salida habiendo hecho lo imposible para no retornar al mismo casillero. Una vez encendido le dio varias caladas nerviosas hasta casi pasar la mitad en apenas segundos, Ethan acabó el suyo disfrutando el sabor sin quitarle los ojos a la joven.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió una vez juntado valor. Otros clientes en el restaurante salían y se dirigían en su dirección; los dejó pasar hasta volver a preguntar—. ¿Hice algo mal?

—No, no eres tú. A decir verdad estuviste perfecto. —Le miró ahora sin poder ocultar el drama interno; le temblaba la voz al expresarle su malestar—. Soy yo el problema. Ya me iba del camino pensando cosas, creyendo idioteces hasta que empecé a darme cuenta lo básico de mi pensamiento.

De haber podido se hubiera golpeado el pecho con el puño cerrado intentando aplacar el pinchazo insoportable en el corazón; estaba con él quien jamás vio sus técnicas autodestructivas, sumado a los extraños en la calle. Debía permanecer oculto igual a la ocasión en la que Joe…

—¿Qué pensaste? Dímelo, podría estar pecando igual.

—No eres un juguete sexual, ya hasta me creía capaz de arrastrarte y… ¡Ah, Jesús bendito! —Tironeó un mechón en ademán fuerte—. ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy básica!

Él mismo quería llevarla a su casa, a su cama, demostrarle la clase de hombre que podía ser en ciertos ámbitos. Se contenía a duras penas sin embargo su imaginación corría la maratón de su vida.

—¿Acaso hay algún inconveniente en _eso_? —Ella lo miró clavándole sus ojos—. No eres básica ni nada por el estilo, eres un ser humano. ¿No es que hay una canción que dice "tu mente se ensucia aún más al llegar a cierta edad"?. No puedo mentirte: yo también lo pensé y lo vengo haciendo desde hace tiempo. —volvió a desviar la vista, le cogió la zurda libre—. Chelsea no sé que más te pasa pero sea lo que sea no me va a hacer daño. Creo que pasé las cosas más increíbles y asesinas en los últimos doce meses, nada de lo que digas, pienses o hagas me lastimará.

—Es que… —se aferró a él utilizando toda la intensidad posible—. Es _nuestra historia_ la que está en juego aquí, y mi historia particular me habla, grita, que mientras me dices estas cosas tan lindas yo no lo siento, creo que hasta podrías estar mintiéndome descarado solo para darme falsas esperanzas. —suspiró derrotada—. No te merezco ni tú te mereces alguien tan mierda como yo.

 _El dolor transforma a las personas_ dice el viejo dicho, Ethan pudo verlo en primera persona e incluso experimentar en sus carnes los efectos en terceros. ¿Por qué era tan desconfiada? Sentía que en vez de hacerle mal podría incrementar los deseos de continuar en este mundo, darle la alegría suficiente todos los días hasta morirse; ser la compañera ideal para un muchacho como él, hacerle reír, rabiar, entristecerse… ¡Todo! Le abrazó sin percibir resistencia. Acarició su cabello al acabarse el cigarro arrojándolo lejos, besó su cabeza igual a un padre calmando a los niños luego de una pesadilla.

Un rato después decidieron poner fin al encuentro marchándose cada uno por su lado. Ethan acompañó a la castaña hasta su coche quien le despidió dándole un corto beso prometiendo llamarle al día siguiente; intentando liberar la tensión un instante recordó que aunque no se comunicaran se podrían ver en el trabajo de cualquier manera. Esta soltó una carcajada mientras meneaba la cabeza hacia los lados; esperó hasta verle marchar y regresó a su vehículo.

* * *

En el camino encendió otro cigarrillo pensando lo estúpida que fue al soltar esa retahíla emocional innecesaria. A la gente podría no importarle si se sentía miserable o no, si no confiaba en ellos lo suficiente. Le sucedía absolutamente con todos: nadie estaba exento de esa asquerosa inseguridad. Al relajarse utilizando la nicotina volvió en cuentas al deber solicitar un nuevo turno con quien se atendía; consumió el cilindro decidiendo encender otro, debía comprar más al día siguiente en algún almacén cercano o marchar directo a las grandes cadenas.

¿Cuántos fumó esa semana? Bueno, el día anterior fueron casi siete de veinte, el anterior al ayer cinco sumando un total de doce consumidos en dos días. Ese mismo sábado fumó alrededor de tres, convidó uno y se había decantado por otros tres más. Uno más en la plástica caja recordándose a sí misma haberlos comprado el miércoles cuando acabó la caja anterior. «No me están durando ni siquiera un segundo ya, estoy volviéndome igual a lo que me comentó Chris que le sucedía hace mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso no le prometí consumir cada vez menos?» Si, lo hizo. Pero como todas las cosas prometidas al hombre: ya estaba roto, igual al consumo excesivo alcohólico o fumarse más mariguana de la cuenta.

Falta tras falta, promesas incumplidas esparcidas cual vidrio estallado por doquier. ¿Así quería formar una nueva relación? «Estas cosas son mucho más que ponerle empeño. Ya soy fumadora y no tengo precisamente treinta años, bebo igual a un camionero y me drogo como hippie en los sesenta. ¿Llegaré a los treinta?» El círculo autodestructivo siempre podría más si no encontraba la forma en la cual dormir a sus crueles fantasmas; a veces las cosas se salían de control y solo encontraba la forma fácil a salir. Esa clase de pensamientos tan críticos consigo misma eran los causantes de todos los males, decidió al tiempo en donde prefirió saltarse un semáforo llegando en menos tiempo a su residencia, era imperioso el eliminarlos de raíz sin embargo todavía restaba mucho camino a recorrer.

Era joven: las cosas podrían solucionarse en muchos años viviendo una adultez y posterior vejez sin tocar esos vicios… La cuestión radicaba en conseguir enterrarlos para siempre logrando el tan esperado nirvana. Podría, si, el camino no sería recto sino sinuoso y repleto de baches con varias protestas gremiales en el medio y accidentes de todo tipo.

Aparcó en la calzada sobre su jardín apagando el cilindro consumido y dejándolo en el cenicero plástico color negro. Al día siguiente apestaría a rayos el vehículo pero ahora deseaba quitarse el vestido junto a los tacones; no podría decir que se vio libre de la maldición maternal por enamorarse perdidamente de prendas o calzado, lastimaban mucho aunque los atesoraba como lo hacía con las botas regaladas por su hermana o la chaqueta motoquera de Claire. Bajó rápido, pulsó el botón en el juego de llaves y cogió las del hogar ingresando al cálido entorno. Las mascotas comenzaron a ladrar desesperadas ante el retorno pidiendo ingresar, posando sus patas perrunas en el vidrio corredizo al patio; Sarah dormía plácidamente en su sitio favorito del sofá (contra el costado izquierdo visto desde atrás el cual daba hacia el pasillo directo a su habitación) sin percatarse la llegada.

Abrió a los canes acariciándolos y besándolos, yendo disparada a su habitación colocándose la ropa de entrecasa. La camiseta rosada con corazones que usaba para dormir luego de haberse quitado el sostén (¡libertad para sus senos!), una sudadera gris proveniente de la universidad donde Cara se especializó y la cual era usada al sentirse mal anímicamente, ahora la vestía por la cómoda conveniencia. Pantalones florales franela dejando los pies descalzos unos instantes hasta su posterior abrigo. Estiró un poco utilizando los ejercicios aprendidos en las clases de yoga sintiendo tronar su columna, brazos y tobillos. Listo: ahora podría sentarse a jugar un buen rato o perderse con el trabajo universitario a terminar.

Le apetecía una lata tónica por lo cual fue a su refrigerador tranquila, quitando horquillas del cabello desarmando un poco el peinado. Su maquillaje lucía tan bien que le daba pereza limpiarlo en totalidad. «Ah, antes de dormir le diré adiós. Semejante buen juego con las sombras debe ser llevado hasta casi tener el osito a mano.» Lata en mano volvió al living acompañando al cuarteto animal limpiándose sus partes íntimas, encendió la tele buscando algo para ver y posando sus piernas sobre la mesa de café. Sarah le miró al sentir su lomo ser acariciado con rostro de pocos amigos. Los ojos amarillentos casi idénticos a películas de brujas le hizo sonreír; Rosie entonces subió sobre su regazo sin invitación, lamiéndole la barbilla y posteriormente refregando su lomo contra el pecho. ¿Quién quería parecerse al gato?

Debió darle _cariñitos_ a la caniche por igual, sumándose luego Dallas posteriormente Polly-Sue.

Llevaba medio refresco al percibir su bolso vibrar emanando al mismo tiempo la melodía seleccionada, estiró su delgado cuerpo hasta alcanzarlo y coger el dispositivo. Vio el número sintiéndose extrañada ante la prontitud del llamado.

—¿Ya me extrañas tanto? —dijo sonriendo.

El tono nervioso en el caballero le causó estupor.

—Necesito que vengas a mi casa, alguien entró y destrozó todo. —Aguardó unos instantes tragando saliva a duras penas—. Todo está patas para arriba...

Sobresaltada soltó el resto de la gaseosa en la mesa, apartando a los perros e ingresando a su habitación calzándose unas medias térmicas junto con las botas _Uggs_.

—No toques nada, llama inmediatamente a la policía que serviré de testigo. —Avanzó a la carrera cogiendo el bolso, dos manojos de llaves en su zurda, mirando igual a una amenaza a Dallas quien solía jugar con las cosas depositadas sobre la mesita; el perro se escondió bajo la misma—. Estoy en camino.

—Gracias. —Titubeó unos instantes más al tiempo en el cual la castaña ya estaba en su coche dándole ignición al motor—. Eh, te espero.

Colgó, marchándose de su casa veloz y esperando _muy humildemente_ a que sus mascotas no hicieran desastres en su ausencia. Una meada podría pasar, ahora si se metían con el cesto de basura o la colada estarían en gravísimos problemas.

Arribó al departamento diez minutos después habiendo pasado por alto semáforos importantes o cruces peatonales sin siquiera mirar. Por suerte ese sábado no había un intenso movimiento y se sintió muy agradecida al no verse detenida por un oficial cumpliendo su deber; bajó desesperada haciendo malabares entre el bolso y los dos manojos enormes repletos de llaveros, presionando el portero eléctrico directo en el piso correspondiente y recibiendo el permiso a subir, oyendo el sistema chillar al abrir la cerradura. Los policías no habían arribado al lugar aún pero supuso que sería en cuestión de minutos; abordó el elevador finalmente poniendo orden a sus manos mientras pedía al aparato ir más deprisa.

Recibió el feo pasillo virando hacia la izquierda y al llegar a la puerta golpeó esta misma usando sus nudillos, al verse cara a cara con su amigo lo vio destrozado. Había llorado, de eso no podía caber duda, portaba en la diestra un portátil magullado y sin la tapa posterior donde reposaban los componentes necesarios. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrazó con fuerza intentando infundirle el mayor coraje posible ante esa situación, acariciando su espalda formando círculos cariñosos repitiéndole "saldrás de esta en un periquete", su voz atenuada gracias al contacto contra su suéter.

Se adentró mientras el rubio cerraba, posando su frente en la madera respirando lento. Al avanzar hasta la primera sala, el espectáculo fue igual de desolador al visto en su propia casa: los sofá cortados con saña, volteados sobre los asientos; la televisión pantalla plana incrustado contra la mesita de café de vidrio, rota sin remedio; la decoración de las paredes fue arrojada hacia la contraria abriendo pequeñas marcas en el yeso; fotografías familiares en el suelo hechas añicos. La cocina espacio tipo abierto lindera al living tenía las alacenas abiertas par a par, algunas de sus puertas desprendidas arrojadas contra el suelo y el contenido esparcido; platos, vasos, cubiertos, tazas, todo despedazado contra la mesada de antiguo granito negro; no tenía autorización para adentrarse a su habitación aunque percibía un aura similar.

Era Sarajevo representado en un espacio reducido. Percibió un nudo formarse en su garganta ante la impotencia ocasionada. Ethan se unió a ella aún blandiendo el ordenador en su diestra. Ninguno encontró palabras en ese momento, tampoco es que las necesitaran urgente; cogió la extremidad mala suavemente encarándolo e intentando hacerle mirar a los ojos. Negaba en silencio, destrozado.

—Llamé a la policía inmediatamente después de a ti —articuló dejando el dispositivo portátil sobre la isla, separaba el ambiente culinario de la sala recreativa—. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento.

Temía hablar y arruinarlo todo; eso era inmediata referencia a sus propias actividades. Prefirió guardar silencio acariciando su rostro, no aguantó verlo quebrar su semblante volviendo a llorar. Solo había un responsable directo sobre este incidente y creía tener las respuestas, mas no podía aseverar rotunda quién de toda la organización ingresó al apartamento. Si tuviera al perpetrador en sus narices no le quedarían huesos sanos…

Secó sus lágrimas utilizando el pulgar izquierdo, el tacto rasposo con sus mejillas se sentía extraño. «Oh, mi queridísimo Ethan. Lamento todo este absurdo desastre. Tú te mereces tener una mansión carísima, no un apartamento patas para arriba.» Quería besarlo aunque ese no era el momento oportuno; se dignó a acariciarlo sujetando su mano izquierda en el proceso; el portero cantó alegre la llegada del cuerpo policial. Le pidió que se quedara allí mientras ella abría y atendía, lo menos para hacerle el favor. Un par de agentes ingresó al apartamento sujetando sus cinturones negros sorprendidos ante el destrozo ocasionado en un allanamiento ilegal a su morada. Pidieron pasar a la habitación siempre acompañados por alguien externo a las fuerzas de la ley, Ethan fue quien se encaminó a su cuarto el cual estaba (apenas) en mejores condiciones.

Entonces solicitaron refuerzos al departamento de investigación especializado en escenas de crimen a recolectar huellas dactilares, era ya la una y cuarto al oír el llamado desde la recepción exterior. Mientras el nuevo equipo investigaba minucioso recolectando huellas pertenecientes al dueño augurando encontrar otra, el muchacho relataba todos los hechos a un oficial y Chelsea al otro. Ambas historias coincidían hasta que luego se bifurcaban al volver cada uno a su hogar, Ethan contó sus reacciones iniciales al encontrar su vida privada revuelta mientras que la castaña relató sus actividades en la casa desde el cambiarse de ropa hasta recibir el llamado. Anotaron cada detalle en sus tabletas electrónicas, llamando luego a central para así abrir un expediente.

Los casos correspondientes a cada uno encontraban similitudes en el modus operandi aunque todavía no tenían información sobre el perpetrador. Ni tampoco podían relacionarlo en la misma forma en la cual la joven lo hacía. Mantener el secreto le estaba quemando por dentro, y al intercambiar miradas fugaces supo entonces que Ethan ahora relacionaba lo acontecido a _ciertos temas_. Allí sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho, si deseaba culparla por todo no tendría problema en reconocer su responsabilidad. Al tiempo en donde se recogían muestras de tejido no concordante con las prendas vestidas por el caballero, fotografías en cada rincón posible y seguían registrando a por más indicios, la pareja se alejó unos instantes al pasillo lindero a las habitaciones y baño.

—No pienso achacarte toda la culpa primero y principal a que no entraste en mi apartamento a hacer toda esta mierda —comenzó de brazos cruzados, un poco más tranquilo—, pero esto es igual a lo que te pasó. Por lo poco que me contaste encuentro muchas similitudes.

—Es terrible que se hayan metido contigo si no somos íntimos en algo. Seguro pensaron que te incluí en algo de todo esto y por eso se metieron.

—La pregunta aquí es esta: si aparentemente soy su nuevo foco de atención, ¿cómo concluyeron que te ayudo? A parte de espiar un teléfono o una computadora, ¿qué indicio les dio a creer que yo estoy metido en lo mismo?

—Me paso por tu casa —respondió sintiendo un súbito despertar en su cabeza—, hablamos frecuente y salimos juntos. Todas estas cosas las sabrían si nos siguen permanentemente y creo, muy firme, que lo hacen. Al menos yo me seguiría si quiero averiguar ciertas cuestiones. —Meneó la cabeza—. Todo esto está muy jodido, hombre. Demasiado jodido.

—Me parece que ya es hora de pedir ayuda _más profesional_ , ¿no crees? —Regañó frunciendo el ceño; debió desviar la mirada al sentir la intensidad verdosa sobre su piel—. Revolver una casa es una puta broma al lado de dispararte. Si ya llegaron a ese punto nada los va a parar hasta eliminarte del medio. Tus intenciones son buenas y si hablas con tus padres pidiéndoles ayuda quizá todo se resuelva mucho más rápido. —Estaba al borde de mentirle diciendo que lo había hecho, siendo frenada apenas abrió la boca—. Y no vengas con el cuento de que ya lo hiciste porque es obvio que no ni lo harás aunque te lo pida de rodillas. Sé muy bien las ganas por justicia que tienes en esto y no pienso discutir tus motivaciones ahora, esto está sobrepasando todas tus capacidades.

De haber cedido a sus histerias personales ya se hubiera alejado a otro rincón a fingir estar ayudando al resto, algo le mantenía en posición firme frente a él elevando la barbilla para prestarle atención. ¡Cómo odiaba sentirse una especie de estatua!

»Chelsea yo te adoro más de lo que puedo expresarte, y por eso mismo necesito que pidas ayuda a quien sea. Las cosas no se hacen a solas, mientras más conformen tu equipo mejores serán los resultados. ¿No escuchaste la expresión "dos cerebros piensan mejor que uno"? ¡No quiero perderte!

—Ya sé… ¡Uf! Tu no lo entiendes —articuló procurando que su voz no se quebrara al pensar en la señora V.

—¿No entiendo qué? —Dijo exasperado elevando el tono—. ¿Te da miedo hablarle a tu mamá o algo?

Le observó desviar la vista hacia la izquierda bajando la mirada, su lenguaje corporal le dio a entender dar en el clavo. Suspiró meneando la cabeza y apoyándose contra la pared a su lado. «Si hablo con mamá… ¡Me matará! Robé información sensible de la BSAA usando su puta tarjeta de acceso, me dedico a jugar al detective en mi casa y me juego el pellejo todos los días al salir a la calle. ¿Le quedarán motivos suficientemente fuertes como para no ahorcarme en la plaza? ¿Para seguir considerándome una _bendición_ en vez de una _maldición?_ » Ethan tenía razón mas no podía seguir sus consejos así a la ligera. Eso significaría morir a manos de su madre quien se cabrearía como nunca antes, Emily Whiteland de Vickers no soportaba la estupidez o que su hija robara cosas suyas igual a las veces en donde se llevaba dinero de su cartera.

—Habla con ella. Si es necesario te acompañaré y le pediremos a Parker que interceda.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Parker querrá estrangularme igual que mamá!

—No estrangularía a Parker porque me cae bien, sí los frenaría si me lo dejas como tarea. Es más racional que tu madre y te ama, estará muy cabreado obviamente pero querrá ayudarte.

Chelsea exhaló exasperada intentando calmarse; sentía un temblor general desde los pies hasta el último cabello. Si podía solucionar las cosas mantendría todo en el secreto más guardado que el asesinato de Kennedy o las supuestas conspiraciones para derrocar gobiernos en países extranjeros. Incluir a su madre en la ecuación le dejaba un sabor tan amargo, Emily Vickers se caracterizaba por ser excesivamente intransigente si se lo proponía. Aparentemente eso fue heredado del carácter de quien la cuidó, el tipo ese llamado Alexander a quien, si lo tuviera en frente, estaría haciéndole llorar por cada actitud excesiva impuesta sobre su madre. Rascó con fuerza su rostro dejando líneas rojizas en el mismo, intentaba ordenar la totalidad de pensamientos mientras procuraba lucir tranquila frente a los investigadores.

—Ya veré qué hacer. Ahora hay otras cosas que nos deberían quitar el sueño.

¿Debería enfrentarse a ese carácter si comenzaban a salir oficialmente como pareja? De seguro. Besó su frente cariñosamente dejándole descolocada al tiempo que percibía una presión fuerte en su estomago; adoraba ese tipo de besos tan amorosos, le reafirmaban la mente y el alma. Le recordaba a las múltiples ocasiones en las cuales los adultos le decían cuando niña que todo estaría bien, que los monstruos ya se fueron a su universo. Retornaron a sus puestos mientras un oficial encargado de recolectar huellas informaba tener una en específico, posada en la tapa superior del portátil destrozado. «Un buen principio. Igual si yo fuera a romper algo en casa ajena utilizaría guantes hasta para respirar. No tiene sentido pero me cercioraría de _no dejar huellas_.»

El polvo especial marcaba medio registro dactilar, quien lo recolectaba utilizando una cinta especial admitió ser mejor a nada. Podrían intentar obtener una coincidencia en la base nacional de criminales pese a llevarles un poquito más de tiempo. Eso calmó al rubio aunque le dejó inquieto. Tendrían huellas y un posible culpable: ¿deseaba saber quién fue? Los oficiales entonces llamaron a Chelsea hacia un rincón, esta sintió su sexto sentido alerta debido al tono utilizado. El oficial medio calvo y joven miraba hacia el televisor hecho añicos, al aproximarse comenzó a cuestionar si no presentía algo feo entre su caso y el acontecido horas atrás.

«Oh si, esto está que arde. Verá: la cosa es que estoy usando información confidencial como si fuera un librito de cuento para niños por razones personales de venganza y justicia. Me huele a que si a mí me dispararon a Ethan le pueden hacer algo peor, pero no voy a decírselo porque puedo terminar en la cárcel gracias a las nuevas leyes contra el robo informático, sumado al uso indebido de información crítica en casos biológicos. ¿Opina usted que mi culo está prendido fuego?»

Fingió (al menos intentó) no saber nada agregando una treta sobre estar asustada. Estaba aterrada obviamente pero delatarse no sería _ideal_. El agente entonces habló sobre unir ambos casos ya que una corazonada le decía que podrían estar vinculados, dejándoselo al investigador Moore y su equipo. Al oír ese nombre sintió un escalofrío generado por la proximidad con su familia. Edgar podría ayudarle gracias a ser un viejo conocido de sus padres, precisamente del señor Vickers; investigó sus dos secuestros sumado a otros descalabros en la tranquila vida familiar. Lo apreciaba pero prefería tenerlo lejos. Ese hombre con buen corazón siempre estaba metido en los momentos más trágicos y le traía cierta grima…

Prosiguieron la charla unos minutos más hasta finalizarla, volviendo al lado de su amigo quien veía al equipo especial finalizar sus tareas. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y todo el mundo estaba cansado. Fue un sábado muy emotivo, el domingo comenzaba con el pie izquierdo pese a haber transcurrido feliz al principio del fin de semana. «Si tenemos más citas deben terminar bien si o si, ya es imposible seguir este ritmo de tener acontecimientos feos en medio de una salida romántica. » solo llevaban dos citas… El personal se marchó quince minutos después, dejando a la pareja en un entorno deshecho maliciosamente. ¿Acaso todos los ex siempre resultaban el mismísimo Lucifer?

Ethan erigió el único taburete sano sentándose en él teniendo sus hombros caídos, ojos en blanco, sus manos abrazándose la una a la otra. Verlo así desolado rompió su oscuro corazón, se paró frente suyo acariciando su brazo. «Si alguna vez llego a tener a quien hizo esto juro por Dios que lo va a pagar.» No consiguió cambiarle el humor, decidió al menos preparar una parte de la casa así se recostaba a descansar. Lo menos que podría hacer sería asistirlo en un proceso tan delicado como podía ser acomodarlo todo.

Sin pedir permiso le dejó solo mientras conducía su cuerpo hasta la habitación, oyendo gruñidos felinos bajo la cama y un bufido al aproximarse.

Las camisas (tenía una trillonada) esparcidas sobre el lecho, pantalones de distintos materiales igual; papeles personales del estado texano sumado a cosas médicas privadas en el suelo. Cojines cortados a la mitad, las sabanas descorridas; almohadas en el otro extremo arrojadas en la esquina lindera a la calle; el lumínico par apoyado en las mesitas de noche caídos sobre la superficie y en el suelo. Recordó lo feo que se sintió ver sus pertenencias movidas fuera de su sitio por un extraño, ¿sería el mismo? Probabilidad enorme. Oyó otro bufido al pisar cerca a la cama, agachó su cuerpo mirando por debajo y encontrando a Skittles asustada hasta las orejas, mirándole fijo creyendo ser la misma amenaza anterior.

—Oh, así que allí estas. —alargó la mano intentando hacerle salir del refugio y recibiendo un rasguño; soltó groserías al retirar rápidamente la extremidad y mirar la herida, ni siquiera era profundo pero ardía como mil demonios—. Soy aliado, gata estúpida.

Incorporó irritada quedando sobre sus rodillas juntando ecografías, radiografías, análisis de sangre y recomendaciones psicológicas. Depositó todo en una pila cerca a la antigua cómoda algo dañada en sus esquinas, prosiguió juntando las almohadas colocándolas apartando luego los cojines dañados. Examinó ambos pares creyendo ser sencillo arreglándolos utilizando la fiel aguja junto con un hilo, sabía hacerlo gracias a su abuela Constanza (prefería coser sin dedal, el puto pedazo metálico incomodaba más que proteger) empecinada en obligarla a hablar italiano e inculcarle un "verdadero oficio femenino". Pediría permiso al dueño. Lámparas acomodadas iluminando respetuosamente la estancia en colores cálidos.

Tendió las sabanas luego de haber colgado _todas_ las camisas: ¡ese hombre tenía más cantidad que ella zapatos! Hubo doblado pantalones juntándolos en pilas sin percatarse estar siendo observada desde el umbral. Ethan carraspeó la garganta sobresaltándola, casi se le salen las tripas al oírlo y le lanzó un dedo medio al verlo ingresar a su propia habitación. El muchacho miró por debajo de su cama cogiendo a la felina; temblaba y lloriqueaban sus ojos amarillos.

—Le hicieron daño —murmuró acariciando su cabeza; la de orbes ámbar lo supuso al borde de llorar otra vez—. Está asustada y tiembla al tocarle la barriga.

—De haberme dejado la hubiera cogido antes, los siento —replicó sin apartar sus ojos, terminando la cuarta pila solo de bermudas.

—Lastimaron a mi bebé… —cambió a semblante furioso—. ¿Qué clase de ser repleto de mierda hace cosas como estas? ¡Es una gata indefensa!

«¿Con esas garras? Muy indefensa no es si hablamos en serio. Me debes una mano si consideras que _esas_ no son garras.» Ni siquiera pensó en decir aquello.

—Lo siento mucho, Eth. —posó una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo—. Esto en general es una situación de mierda y hasta tu gata se ve afectada. Demasiado buen tipo eres para recibir este destrato.

El de orbes verdes depositó cuidadosamente a la felina sobre la mullida superficie, esta descendió segundos después dirigiéndose al baño donde estaban sus piedras sanitarias. La pobre se orinó bajo la cama al esconderse y llevaba cierto tiempo allí, tenía hambre junto a una sed desesperante. Chelsea dejó reposar su cabeza pegada al delgado brazo masculino, quien le tomó la diestra entre su zurda dejando sus ojos perdidos recorrer cualquier camino deseado. Estar en silencio fue reparador, solo oían las respiraciones del otro percibiendo una calma tensa teñida al rojo más candente posible.

Bajó sus defensas al sentirse sumida en una pausa serena junto a alguien tan bueno, amistoso y puro. No conocía los detalles del resto de su vida, solo los necesarios siendo poco a poco la revelación en ambos. Le contó cosas muy preciadas en torno a su lazo familiar por ende debería esforzarse un poco más en dejarse conocer; ¿cómo sabía que no lo usaría en su contra? Sabía su condición fundamental, aquella que amenazaba constante idéntico a un monstruo aterrador durante una noche oscura y solitaria. Su infección igual, compartían el pesado secreto heredado de Umbrella. La protegía, velaba por su seguridad constantemente, servía a la par si requería una ayuda respecto a su ex pareja. La quería: él mismo lo dijo. No, mejor aún: le adoraba. ¿Pero no fue Joe quien también se aprovecho?

«¡Jesús, cállate ya!» retó a su dualidad negativa. En la sala de control cerebral las palancas definitivas se vieron averiadas nublándole el juicio igual a una fría noche invernal, todo siendo posible únicamente contando los segundos. Así funcionaban las cosas en su cabeza: por tiempo determinado.

Decidió mentalmente concretar una nueva cita con la doctora posterior a esto para volver a charlar todas sus inseguridades respecto a los hombres; al menos hablaría positivamente sobre Ethan en una situación estresante y lo caballero que era. También agregaría su lado romántico intentando hacer una reaparición triunfal como los mejores artistas hollywoodenses del pasado, al menos los que terminaban poseyendo otra vez la aceptación pública. Agregaría el hecho de ser perfecto en su tabla de valores respecto a qué muchacho podría gustarle para…

En un cambio de perspectiva él dirigió su rostro al femenino uniéndose en un beso cargado de ansiedad, amor y necesidad. ¡Dios estaba en una habitación! ¡Terreno prohibido! Se despertarían los encargados del pensamiento sexual, insistiéndole arrebatarse la ropa así gozar de una velada trágica junto a otra persona igual de rota. Le hablaba una vocecilla lejana diciéndole lo incorrecto que era y cómo se arrepentiría en apenas unas horas: se desconectó deslizando sus delicadas manos por la espalda en manera ascendente y descendente; él pasó sus largos dedos por la nuca hasta depositarlos en la zona lumbar, acabando por pegarla contra sí desesperado; Chelsea sabía bien que esa situación no podía acabar en la forma que deseaba pero anhelaba saber hasta qué limite podrían cruzar.

 _Sintió_ la carne ajena unida a su cuerpo, su abdomen respirando irregular al introducir su lengua. Se dejó poseer ante su masculinidad, envolviéndolo utilizando sus brazos y respirando entrecortada hasta que ambos cuerpos cayeron sobre el lecho. Introdujo las extremidades bajo la camisa, se desacomodó un poco al arañarle la tela sintiendo un cosquilleo íntimo. Seguro ya era un río allí abajo y poco le importó: sería más fácil si llegaban a esa instancia.

Ethan codiciaba conocer el cuerpo femenino hasta saciarse una y otra vez, sentir la poderosa presencia llamada Chelsea Vickers inundar su alma; hacerla suya hasta oírla gritar, temblar, volverse loca. La quería _a ella_ , esperó toda su vida por una mujer así sin importarle las imperfecciones. La fuerza mística del deseo amoroso actuaba sobre él sin ofrecer misericordia obligándole a quitarse la sudadera, no encontró resistencia apreciando una ajustada camiseta acorazonada. Bajó su rostro hacia el busto, la marca explicita de unos pezones erectos lo empujó más allá de cualquier limite. Mordió suave el izquierdo, percibió el cuerpo tensarse y su torso elevarse un poco igual a estar pidiendo _más_. La joven enredó sus dedos en el cabello, estrujándolo al sentir ese cosquilleo asesino en su seno derecho. Temblaba su entrepierna ante el contacto casi sexual.

Acarició sus curvas en la cintura, su ancha cadera; pegó su pelvis a la femenina al tiempo en que ascendía directo a su rostro, pegando sus labios y lengua desesperada. Recorrió su cuello besando la extensión cutánea perfumada utilizando una sensual fragancia, estaba tan caliente que solo pensaba una cosa: si le quedaban los adorables condones en el cajón. Su lado racional le repetía una y otra vez detenerse, mas su lado pecaminoso simplemente calló esas voces obligándole a introducir las manos bajo las prendas y sentir la cálida piel de la cintura. Elevó la camiseta unos centímetros dejando al descubierto el abdomen, cogió un pecho colocándole un pulgar sobre el pezón al tiempo en que movía su dedo en círculos.

Deslizaría aún más lejos si presentaba el consentimiento necesario. Imploraba no obtenerlo tan rápido: debía ser especial su primera vez juntos. Dejarse caer por el deseo animal no era bueno, así comenzó antes y no quería repetir los mismos errores. Chelsea merecía más: más cariño, amor, paciencia, buena vibra.

La joven deseaba arrancarle las prendas a sabiendas lo malo que podía ser; debería proceder con precaución o corría el riesgo de quemarse viva otra vez, romper su frágil corazón en un trillón de pedazos igual que en el pasado. Sin embargo se lo pedía: pedía a Ethan Winters. Apretó las delgadas nalgas inmiscuyéndose en la piel de sus glúteos, gimiendo y tensándose al sentir esas descargas directas a su corazón; desvió sus dedos hacia el frente justo al borde de... Vaya, encontró cada vez más presión allí abajo: queriéndolo separó sus piernas. « ¡Detente compañera! ¡Rescata ese poco de decencia personal para las siguientes citas!» Dijo una; « ¡Al carajo! ¡Que me lleve hasta donde quiere! ¡Hacerme suya!» contestó otra.

Sus manos enormes y venosas le hacían cosquillas al contacto, transmitían pequeñas descargas eléctricas desde los dedos en los pies hasta su cabeza. Se sentía muy bien tener esa clase de tratos.

Soltó un gemido al sentir la separación en su busto, pero él fue hacia otros lados. Se coló entre el feo pantalón de cadera elástica sintiendo las tiras de una tanga de encaje, creía tener a Junior al borde de estallar en su pantalón. Masajeó su glúteo izquierdo, acariciando su pierna, la gastada prenda inferior se bajaba cada vez más; estaba excitada en el sentido de necesitar urgente echarse sobre su cuerpo y montarlo hasta dejar de tener piernas. Ethan no encontraba la forma de mantenerse conforme: ansiaba cada milímetro cutáneo; posó nuevamente su mano sobre las costillas tanteándolas, haciéndole sentir un cosquilleo en dicha zona arrancándole una sonrisa; elevó centímetro a centímetro la tela, descubriendo el pliegue unificador del pecho al torso. Besó su abdomen cuantas veces quiso, sus manos traviesas se deslizaron hacia la zona pélvica rozando el pubis. Bordeó el límite de la insania al sujetar las tiras de la tanga y pensar en bajarlas, deseoso por probar el postre más satisfactorio en toda su vida.

Detuvo súbito la marcha echándose hacia atrás como si algo estuviera mal. Al rubio le costó afianzar su confianza en la decisión sabiendo a Junior espabilado como nunca: definitivamente Chelsea merecía algo superior al sexo calenturiento y su casa no estaba en condiciones para permitirse un encuentro sexual. La primera vez juntos tendría que ser especial para ambos. Casi como la tan llamada "primera vez". Serían quinceañeros retornando en el tiempo al unirse. _Debían ir lento._

Se arrodilló frente a ella elevando la vista hasta el blanco techo controlando la respiración; la castaña _sintió_ la razón y supuso que de haberse invertido los roles estuviera haciendo lo mismo. «Vaya, la próxima vez vendré con ropa más sensual que el jodido pantalón pijama. Definitivamente sabe tocar pezones. » Empujó su cuerpo con ayuda de sus manos hacia atrás mirándolo fijo sin poder calmarse. ¿Acaso en la sala la temperatura se elevó? ¡Uf! Bajó su camiseta al tiempo en que se echaba hacia atrás y elevaba los pantalones, el área inferior era un río embravecido a esas alturas… Vistió la sudadera, acomodó un mechón marcado en líneas curvilíneas tras la oreja, carraspeando la garganta y bajando los pies del edredón.

No había ocasión en donde su madre no estuviese gritándole desde lejos "¡Baja los pies!".

—Guau —exclamó por lo bajo mirando al cielo; temía posar sus ojos sobre ella y despertar el toro embravecido otra vez—. Eh, siento haberme pasado así. No voy a decir que no lo disfruté.

—No voy a levantar cargos en tu contra por esto, si ese es tu miedo —aclaró abrazando sus rodillas—. Fue _impresionante_. Tienes una habilidad para tocar pezones, lo reconozco.

—Dios, si no me hubiera frenado cuando lo hice esto habría terminado mal. —Frotó sus ojos, bajó la cabeza clavando sus ojos verdosos en su acompañante—. Me refiero a que hubiese terminado mal porque me estaba perdiendo y… ¡Uf! Em, me emocioné un _poquitín_. —cubrió su área genital con las manos.

—Ya, no le des más vueltas ni te tapes. —Apoyó sus palmas en la superficie dándose un envión hacia el borde, poniéndose de pie segundos después—. Que conste que ahora estoy un poco "calurosa".

—No me digas eso, por el amor de Dios —imploró efectuando una cómica mirada de perrito mojado—. Costó lo suficiente no desvestirte y hacer porquerías contigo.

—¿Le dices _porquería_ al sexo? ¿Tienes catorce años? —rió—. Eres un pan de Dios, Ethan. Enserio te mereces el puto cielo. —le besó la punta de la nariz—. ¿Me abres? Prometo volver mañana si me necesitas para ordenar con mi traje de mucama sensual.

—Claro. —Ya de pie no evitó sentir la mirada en ciertas partes íntimas; marcharon hasta la salida sintiéndose atontado al retornar—. Y no lo traigas. Vente vestida como monja de clausura o me estallarán las bolas.

—Bombas de esperma, eso es nuevo para mí. ¡Fantástico! Las prefiero a que me vuelvan a agujerear a balazos. —Su amigo le dirigió una mirada incrédula, sacó su lengua a modo de respuesta—. Supongo que algún día no voy a tolerar esas palabras. —cogió el bolso sobre la isla de la cocina, rodeando la misma y saliendo por la abertura entre el pilar cuadrado y las encimeras de la cocina—. No me importaría mancharme las manos de vez en cuando, ¿sabes?

Allí mismo lo notó nervioso al haberle escuchado pronunciar esa oración. El pequeño Ethan espabiló y no se podía ocultar tras pantalones ajustados. «Que suerte que al ser mujer las cosas se pueden ocultar un poco mejor. Igual mis bragas son océanos ahora.»

—Te veré mañana.

—Es un trato. —caminó hacia el elevador sin oír el ruido de la puerta; volvió al trote encontrándolo allí de pie mirando hacia abajo abatido. Subió sobre las puntas del pie besándolo cálidamente en sus finos labios—. Para que no me extrañes.

* * *

Honesto consigo mismo no pudo quitarse esa noche de la cabeza en al menos dos semanas, aunque como buen muchacho intentó ocultarlo todo al día siguiente al deber ordenar. Debió adormecer sus pensamientos al rememorar la gloriosa corrida después de masturbarse pensando en lo que podría haber sucedido, al igual que vació el cesto del baño quien cargaba los pañuelos descartables y el pote de lubricante vacío. La conveniencia de ver su televisión estallada e inservible, deber comprar varios muebles nuevos e informar a quien era dueña del apartamento lo acontecido fue muy buena; del calentón pasó a estar frustrado junto a sentirse inseguro en su propio hogar. Mejoró su situación aún más gracias a sentirse culpable al deber forzar su cuenta bancaria, aunque podía pagar en cuotas en los centros comerciales o esperar unos días más a tener los descuentos promocionales de las tarjetas.

«Dios bendiga a este país impulsando el consumo.» La reacción a tomar por la mujer dueña le resultaba acojonante, una señora adusta arrugada con apariencia a degollar a quien le hiciera algo a su propiedad; al final se lo tomó bastante "bien" al oír que pagaría por los arreglos, estaba bien de salud y el caso se encontraba bajo investigación policial.

Fue una bocanada fresca si podía afirmarlo. Además no fue él quien lo hizo, jamás se le hubiese cruzado por la cabeza hacer algo semejante a un lugar que _no era suyo_.

Al juntarlo todo en bolsas para basura sintió varias punzadas, pegar con cinta fotografías importantísimas con sus amigos de la infancia "intentando pescar" o en juergas ya diez años viejas. Chelsea preparó café, barrió los cristales, volteó el sofá y cosió los almohadones en buena predisposición; la raya diagonal sentaba extraño, llevó pegatinas en forma de ojos haciendo creer que tuvieron una cirugía a corazón abierto. Rió lo suficiente como para despejarse, el café le fue genial y hasta preparó galletas con las pocas cosas sanas en las alacenas. Restablecieron la cantidad de utensilios perdidos gracias a una oferta del supermercado; la castaña hizo una pequeña escena al insistir en pagar las cosas ya que se sentía íntimamente responsable por lo sucedido, casi se enoja igual a las ocasiones en las cuales sus sobrinos se pasaban en capricho.

Chelsea se cabreó soltando "su responsabilidad" y más retahílas palabreras. Al final le dejó hacerlo ya que veía la situación no ir a ningún lado. «Admito haber encontrado similitudes en su forma de mosquearse a su madre. Es gracioso porque a ella la adoro pero no tolero a la doctora.»

Aconteció el tiempo encontrándose ya a finales de abril deseando entrar de cabeza al mes de mayo. El clima comenzó su transición al caluroso verano en el cual Chelsea se sentía viva. Ese mismo miércoles ya percibían al menos veintiséis grados en una de las prontas semanas calurosas, su cuerpo destemplado por el fresco de días pasados le dejó una leve alergia. Debió quedarse en cama una tarde en la cual iban a salir a pasear por el centro, su amiga se presentó a su apartamento con algunos saquitos de té descongestivo, pañuelos descartables y biscochos dulces. Fue el peor día para encontrarse ya que se sentía fatal, le lloriqueaban los ojos, su nariz estaba bloqueada y las mejillas sonrosadas. Levantó un poco de fiebre haciéndole doler el cuerpo. Su amiga al principio se rió ante sus quejas de "me duele la espalda" y "ay, mi cuerpo", luego pasó al nivel de leve aceptación y acabó diciéndole "te vas a acostar o te asesino en ese taburete de mierda".

Los hombres sintiéndose mal solían ser insoportables y comprobó en primera mano lo irritante en Ethan, tuvo varias experiencias cuidando amigos y familiares. Por suerte su padrastro era de quienes se quedaban en cama calladitos, bebiendo té e interesándose por _no joder a nadie._

Se recuperó obsequiándole una hermosa rosa roja una semana después, la tarjeta entregada junto al presente le pedía disculpas al haber sido un incordio. Prometió pedirle mantenerse distante al saberlo enfermo en el futuro, recibiendo un mensaje en respuesta mediante el subtitulo en una foto a su tarjeta: "solo si te mantienes callado y no me haces enojar te visitaré". Al visitar a la joven en un tiempo muerto la vio con la ventana abierta fumando ilegalmente en el interior, en camisa mangas cortas utilizando la falda tubo reglamentaria. Prefirió quedarse sin sus zapatos deslizando los pies desnudos por el suelo de madera. Lo saludó arrojándole una margarita falsa directo al pecho gritando "¡Soy el hada mágica de la primavera!" riéndose a lo grande al verlo confundido. La colocó sobre su oreja mientras daba la última calada y apagaba el cilindro.

Para desconcertarlo aún más le entregó un "regalo primaveral" siendo algo muy importante. La bolsa de madera traducía a las claras haber sido comprado en un negocio de ropa formal masculina e intuyó qué sería. Lo reprendió al mirar dentro levantándose y golpeando su diestra usando una regla, pese a estar abrochados ambos extremos con grapas.

—Solo ábrelo fuera de mi vista —demandó apuntándole ahora a la cabeza—. Y me dirás después. No me obligues a clavarte más grapas en tu cuerpo o hacerte tragar esta regla. Ahora no tengo tiempo, debo repartir más felicidad en forma de polen. ¡A volar, Winters!

Volvió a trabajar sin intercambiar más palabras; al volver a su puesto abrió el regalo comprobando ser una camisa celeste con pequeños lunares azules en la tela, bajo esta una nota pequeña y otro sobre tamaño A4 escrito algo en una caligrafía excelente. Apreció el gesto extrayendo la nota y soltando una risotada ante sus compañeros, quienes pispiaban por el rabillo el nuevo ítem. " _Admito que abuso de los chistes sobre cómo usas camisas, pero son para ti. Espero que uses ésta en nuestras futuras citas porque no te imagino vistiendo otra cosa. ¡Maldito seas, Texano en Camisa! Gracias por todo y perdón por tan poco, Chelsea."_ Sonrió bobalicón apartando la nota hacia un costado, cogiendo el sobre a continuación leyendo "para Ethan" escrito utilizando muchas curvas al escribir. «Que en el futuro escriba "lámeme toda, cielito" usando ésta caligrafía.»

Al extraer el contenido encontró un dibujo digital impreso en una hoja mate proveniente de alguna casa fotográfica de la ciudad, en el mismo se ilustraba él como el propio protagonista de su saga favorita protagonizando una matanza nazi, utilizando la misma chaqueta que "Terror Billy" en las imágenes promocionales y en la caja. Le fascinó el detalle en los cuerpos agujereados por las balas en su rifle junto con la pose fiera de su rostro. ¡Era excelente! En la esquina inferior derecha se veía como si la cámara hubiera sido salpicada por la sangre de los enemigos, en la otra una bota fuera de enfoque.

Quería gritar _bien agudo_ lo hermoso que se veía y la felicidad consigo gracias a semejante gesto. Habrá costado mucho tiempo a la artista y debería recompensárselo.

Se sintió profundamente conmovido; extrajo el otro papel mate del fondo observando una postal algo extraña: su amiga portando un uniforme de oficial del ejército estadounidense, bigote y lentes de sol tipo aviador. Se notaba a las claras haber sido un trabajo regular utilizando _Photoshop,_ más que nada por las inconsistencias en los tonos de la composición general, volviéndola aún más graciosa. No evitó entrar en un ataque de risa intentando no irse en volumen. Sus amigos hacían cosas extraordinarias a la hora de hacer bromas o imágenes graciosas, pero Chelsea les ganó a todos con su pose oficial frunciendo los labios y posando su rostro en tres cuartos de giro. Una flechita de papel pegada en la esquina izquierda indicaba voltear.

Tras la imagen más peculiar jamás vista había escrito otra dedicatoria: " _ahora que ya te hice un buen trabajo grafico, conoce al Comandante McBochorno quien es una parte fundamental en nuestra organización_. _Ya te explicaré todo cuando me acuerde o me den ganas._ "

«Creo que alcancé un nivel de confianza altísimo para ver esta clase de cosas. Enserio: no me lo esperaba.»

Lo guardaría igual a si fuera un gran tesoro en su billetera. Esperaba no confundirlo entre los billetes y pagar por error utilizando esa "obra de arte". Meneaba la cabeza sonriendo. Recordó deber retirar los taburetes a quien le envió los mismos para repararlos, un simpático anciano poseedor de una tienda de muebles confeccionados por él mismo. A la salida pasaría ya que quedaba en la misma línea al volver, por ende no tendría ninguna excusa para no presentarse. Pasó el almuerzo en donde invitó a la joven a tomar algo fuera en algún local de comidas rápidas recibiendo como respuesta que preferiría ir a un negocio donde vendieran ensaladas; aparentemente fue dos días atrás con su hermana a comer a un _Burger King_ ya que Sherry tuvo un antojo grasoso sumado a no verse en mucho tiempo, habiendo comido una hamburguesa triple y sentirse "medio culpable".

Aceptó la propuesta creyendo ser idóneo marchar juntos a un lugar así, presionándose a sí mismo a ser un futuro cliente en los días más pesados del calor veraniego, una ensaladilla deliciosa con jugo de limón y aceite de oliva podía transformar tu mundo en solo bocados.

Se encontraron en la puerta de la "caja de zapatos" así no tendrían problemas con el desagradable Joe. Le estaba por saludar utilizando un abrazo siendo atraído por el cuello de la camisa directo a sus carnosos labios; no admitiría haberle rodeado el rostro como respuesta, redoblando la apuesta girando su cabeza dejándose llevar en el profundo mar de sensaciones. Soltó una exclamación positiva al finalizar, dándole pie a explicar su peculiar saludo viéndola encoger sus hombros, mencionando que su psicóloga le ordenó escuchar a la voz favorable en el otro costado de su cabeza y esta le decía saludarlo como se debía: besándolo.

Si: las cosas comenzaban a escalar en un ritmo vertiginoso aunque ninguno de los dos planteaba todavía estar en una relación, sería muy agradable tener ese saborcillo indiscutible de la exclusividad aunque debía elaborar mejor el método en el cual proponérselo, sumado a darle un respiro ya que hacía poco tiempo reveló sus sentimientos. Quizá a Chelsea le pareciera algo "violento" formalizar una relación tan rápido y no precisaba ser rechazado. «Mi abuela Sonny siempre decía "todo a su tiempo". Aplicaré ese consejo una vez en mi vida.» Entregó su brazo a la joven mientras volvía del escritorio con su bolso en mano, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos sin mosquearse ante las miradas que se iban acrecentando al verlos así de unidos.

Caminando dentro del patio central, charlando sobre temas variados del trabajo, se encontraron frente a una amenaza potencial con cabello rubio, gafas de marco negro cuadrado idénticos a los que estaban de moda, traje especial de investigación blanco brilloso. «Parece un jodido _Stormtrooper_ pero más gruñón.»Emily parecía haber visto un fantasma conformado por dos seres humanos adultos sintiendo lindas sensaciones entre ellos, no apartó la vista del enlace típico de películas antiguas. Desvió sus ojos clavándolos asesina en los de su hija, fermentando el enojo más puro. Al llegar a su altura no los dejó continuar parándose firme frente suyo.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —recriminó hablando entre dientes.

Le exasperó aún más ver a su hija elevar los hombros restándole importancia. Ethan permaneció al margen mientras deseaba ser neutralizado en millones de pedazos.

—¿Ir a almorzar quizá? Tengo hambre de ensaladas —replicó sin caer en el juego dialectico preferido de Emily—. ¿Quieres que te traiga una galleta al volver? Las de canela están en promoción.

—Ya hablaremos de _esto_. —señaló usando su dedo acusador en los dos, ida y vuelta.

Siguió su camino atravesándolos bruscamente y caminando apresurada, virando hacia el edificio tres donde requerían su asistencia en la sala de los investigadores secundarios.

La castaña no supo cómo pedirle disculpas ante semejante falta de profesionalidad, él prefirió desestimarlo creyendo que solo lo hacía para joderlo a él más que a su hija. Lo desconocido a su mente eran las claras intenciones maternas por enlazarla con otro hombre cual época medieval, y cómo el señor Winters comenzaba a ser un dolor en el culo al verlo pegado a su hija. Era una piedrita en su zapato y siempre que tenía una se las quitaba muy rápido de encima. Se arrepentía haberlo traído a la misma ciudad.

Comieron apaciblemente disfrutando los ventiladores andantes charlando sobre las ganas de empezar la estación cálida, Chels se mostraba exultante por invadir la casa de Chris que una piscina construida en el patio para los días de calor sofocante, sumando a jugar con Malcom y Alice y ganaba otro favor por entretenerlos mientras los padres hacían de las suyas, o se relajaban yendo al supermercado a llenar las alacenas sin tener un par de mellizos corriendo por los pasillos de cereales gritando "¡quiero esto mamá!". El verano también amenazaba recordándole a Ethan deber volver a Texas a visitar a su familia, volviendo a poner paños fríos entre su intransigente madre respecto a su abuela paterna y ser conejillo de sus sobrinos. Sería interesante para ambos, sin duda alguna.

La joven, al acabar el tazón de porcelana con una deliciosa ensalada César, soltó un chillido al sentir una puntada escalofriante en su hombro gracias a la humedad ambiental y un recuento elevado en viriones. Alertó a algunas personas a su alrededor y al camarero quien retiraba los platos, sujetó con fuerza el hombro intentando generar la presión necesaria así superaba al agudo dolor. Ethan entró en un estado ansioso ante el panorama, Chelsea intentó tranquilizarlo diciéndole que el asunto era más normal de lo que podía creer. Ocurrieron peores dolores en el pasado mientras se recuperaba en kinesiología para volver a caminar, en medio de longevas sesiones hospitalarias testeando distintas drogas.

Trató restarle importancia soltando ingeniosos comentarios, aunque quien tenía frente suyo parecía no estar conforme hasta verla radiante. Debieron marcharse rápidamente al observar el lado izquierdo del rostro tomando instancia flácida sin responder a las órdenes nerviosas. Correspondería inyectarse una dosis especial al llegar a su oficina; el rubio lamentó no haber llevado el coche al verle caminar dificultosamente dirigiendo su mirada hacia abajo, evitando mostrar su rostro al público. Era una vergüenza para la joven denotar su estado de salud a los demás.

Retornó a su puesto sintiendo el pepino y la cebolla al borde ser vomitados sin lograr apartar los acontecimientos. ¿Cómo podía afectar el hemisferio derecho así? Si se dormía el lado izquierdo entonces algo malo sucedía en el derecho. ¿Por qué a él no le pasaba? O peor: ¿podría ocurrirle lo mismo? Sintió temor ante perspectiva de permitir avanzar aquella sintomatología. Chelsea dijo lo normal que podía ser verle colgar un brazo en forma inútil pese volver a la normalidad al día siguiente; bromear frente al resto diciendo "oh, solo está exhausto de sostenerme al escribir"; ocultarse la mayor parte del tiempo evitando miradas.

Lejos de su conocimiento existían varias cepas utilizadas en las personas infectadas: Emily poseía la primera generación funcional en seres vivos, por ende padecía el triple de cosas frente a su hija o el señor Winters; Chelsea conformaba la segunda generación gracias a una colaboración con Joshua quien (teniendo su laboratorio subterráneo terminado y autorizado por el gobierno inglés) encontró varios fallos corregibles en la cadena de ADN, produciendo una estabilidad aún mayor en el portador gracias a una integración biológica entre el sistema inmune y el billón de viriones. En consecuencia padecía una escala mucho menor de síntomas que su madre, aunque si ocurrían podían desencadenar procesos desagradables. Él conformaba la tercera generación mejorada múltiples veces logrando una simbiosis completa con el ser humano teniendo un periodo de descanso (en el cual evitaba el daño neuronal) mucho menor, sumado a una reducción considerable en las manifestaciones físicas gracias a la estabilidad en la unión con la célula huésped y la taza de reproducción.

La biología y la genética se encontraban en una posición muy avanzada en el siglo XXI en consecuencia a los deseos desenfrenados de la anterior centuria. Además se trataba de un magnifico dolor en el culo intentar interpretarlo sin tener conocimiento suficiente.

Llamó varias veces esa noche verificando si todo iba en orden; la muchacha no evitó confesarle haberse quemado una mano en un pequeño accidente domestico preparándose la cena, de no haber sido por su impedimento el suceso nunca se hubiera consumado. Decir _se quiso morir_ era poco. Amenazó con ir a verle si volvía a estar así al día siguiente, consiguiendo un estado anímico negativo hacia él recordándole haber vivido muchas ocasiones así sin que otros lo supieran, Ethan le planteó ser distinta la cosa con él ya que la quería demasiado y si algo malo le sucedía estaría arrepentido _de por vida_.

—Quemarse con el aceite es una idiotez, ¿no? ¿Y si la próxima es algo igual de grave a la noche de la botella? —argumentó convencido.

—Eres peor reina del drama que yo, Ethan. Si algo me llegara a pasar tú y mis padres serían quienes vengan a rescatarme, ¿sí? No me obligues a meterte mi brazo inmóvil por el culo —replicó fastidiada.

Exceso de preocupación no le traían buenos augurios ni recuerdos volviéndola hostil hacia el otro. _Libertad_ : eso necesitaba. Ni siquiera le confesó no poder moverse ya que el asunto se extendió hasta su pierna izquierda, se sentía aletargada junto a apreciar un incremento en un ahogo progresivo gracias a una disminución en el funcionamiento del pulmón. Ya a esa altura comenzó a sentir miedo a que se le parara el corazón.

Sin llegar a ninguna conclusión satisfactoria prometió visitarlo el domingo (sábado tenía otro compromiso visitando a Connor para llenar de besos su carita) y contarle algunas cosas _interesantes_ sobre su vida que creía meritorio. ¿Podía llamar interesante al hecho de cómo se infectó? Más bien se definía como "el día donde arruinaron su vida". Debía saberlo, interpretarlo y finalmente aceptarlo: era lo justo. Punzaba el bicho temeroso recalcándole la idea de "no confiar tanto en las personas", desoyó su palabrerío haciéndole caso a su terapeuta: Ethan significaba confianza, y debería no juzgarlo más.

Recalcó deber hacerlo así despegaba la vida ya que merecía vivirla, un gran paso a tomar sería formar una nueva relación así como lo fue en su momento aprender a conducir o mantenerse firme al decidir dónde y qué estudiar.

Fiel a su naturaleza amorosa esperó dicho día con ansias. Para su suerte ya tendría todo en orden después de mucho tiempo rearmando y comprando cosas. El momento llegó habiendo comprado sus donas favoritas, conversado sobre qué le apetecería beber, si a las cinco le parecía bien. Una hora antes sintió un nudo en sus tripas achacándolo al nerviosismo. No sabía qué esperar. Las palabras tan serias diciendo "debo contarte algo fuerte, estate preparado" le dejaron intrigado junto a una preocupación honesta. Al arribar presionó varias veces el portero eléctrico, le permitió subir para luego recibir un agradable abrazo luego de permitirle ingresar. «Ay, esperaba un ligero besito…» Vestía ropa de entrecasa haciéndole sentir bien al no haberse quitado la ropa cómoda y gastada, principalmente las sandalias negras de una sola tira ancha combinadas a medias blancas.

Ethan se dispuso a calentar agua en la tetera de acero sobre la hornilla al tiempo que escuchaba a su acompañante parlotear sobre varias cosas. Política, economía, lo mucho que _odiaba a los republicanos_ , el clima, su dolor en la muñeca derecha gracias a un mal movimiento y más. No se cansaba, cazándolo todo en el aire igual a un campeón entendiendo a las mujeres. No por algo vivió varios años rodeado por sus hermanas y sus amigas. Entrometía algún comentario al oír un silencio expectante a su palabra, gratificante era oírla otra vez seguir su monologo. Cogió de la alacena superior la caja con donas, abriendo el empaque de cartón rosado y depositándolo sobre la isla. Chelsea ahogó un grito elevando su mano dispuesta a coger su dona favorita; antes de sentir el pegoteo dulce en sus yemas elevó los ojos deseosos a quien tenía en frente, preguntando sin hablar si _podía tomar una_. Le autorizó con un rápido asentimiento volviendo a preparar un sabroso té verde.

Sonrió mientras no era observado, esa reacción tan adorable le recordó a sus hermosos sobrinos cuando le tocaba cuidarlos. Al fondo de todo sarcasmo, dolor, roca y más Chelsea era tierna y simpática idéntica a un crio. La castaña se llevó la deliciosa comida a los labios: disfrutándola, saboreándola y evitando babearse como hacía últimamente. ¿Había algo más bochornoso que expulsar gotas de saliva al comer? Si: que tu madre deseara elegirte pareja, o tu carrera sumado al trabajo para sustentar tu vida.

Alabó el estado actual de los muebles. El arreglo hecho por su cuenta resultó magnifico: nada rechinaba, crujía o tambaleaba al abrir las puertas. Ethan se sintió bien al escuchar el cumplido diciendo que se volvió _zurumbático_ intentando mantener algunas cosas en su lugar mientras ajustaba los tornillos, sin olvidar que su destornillador eléctrico era una porquería. Cargado o a media batería ajustaba lo mismo que hacerlo utilizando sus dedos. Volcó el agua en dos tazas blancas de borde irregular asemejándose a una flor.

Tendió el recipiente mientras rebuscaba el azúcar junto al edulcorante, dos cucharas y posa vasos metálicos en donde dejar los calientes saquitos. Prefirió quedarse de pie al haber estado sentado toda la mañana configurando una portátil nueva a un estado aceptable a su gusto. La tele nueva ocupaba mucho espacio en el rincón donde su antecesora se y debió hacer un plano general de la estancia, calcular a donde iría cada mueble. Desplazó un poco la mesa donde se posaría el televisor, los sillones y demás.

Chelsea mezcló el endulzante artificial mirando atenta su tasa, sonriéndole levemente mientras masticaba otro enorme bocado ultra dulce cubierto con chocolate. Se veía a las claras haber hecho un excelso trabajo, se felicitó a sí mismo dándose una palmadita mental. El calor en el recipiente se irradiaba hacia su extremidad buena al tiempo en el cual se cruzaba de brazos, mirándole atento aprendiendo a contemplar su belleza sin maquillaje, vestida con una sudadera gris oscuro hablando sobre una universidad fuera del país, grises pantalones deportivos y zapatillas blancas muy gastadas. Le gustaba si hubo dedicado horas en embellecerse, de entrecasa con una manchita de chocolate en la comisura izquierda, ojerosa y su cabello domado en una coleta.

«Madre, me encanta esta chica.»

La joven deseaba comenzar a hablar contándole todo de sí, ese suceso traumático aún a flor de piel tras haber pasado más de doce años; sentía un nudo en el estomago mas una necesidad imperiosa de domar todo malestar comiendo, se aferró a la taza caliente sin importarle. Ese psicópata cambió rotundamente su existencia, amenazó con sepultar su familia así sin más; la transformó en un monstruo, al tiempo en el cual lo hizo se rió sardónico gracias a su deseo por destrozar a su madre.

Al final se vio victorioso en todo lo propuesto salvo en una cosa: que Chelsea Vickers era difícil de matar. Igual a todos los protagonistas de Hollywood en sus películas cargadas en acción desenfrenada. Lo único que ella traía algo importante: ser una Vickers, quienes siempre eran muy tercos para todo.

—¿Sabes? A veces me siento incomoda por la idea de tenerte tanta confianza —reconoció evitando restar honestidad a sus palabras—. No sé, se me hace raro sentir eso con alguien a quien no conozco de años.

—No venderé tus secretos al FBI o la CIA, si eso te atemoriza.

—Oh no, eso ya los tienen. ¿No te acuerdas del caso ese donde se descubrió como recopilaban nuestros datos? ¿Allá por el 2013? Seguro los cabrones ven mi historial en línea y se asustan, tanto porno en una mujer debería ser ilegal. —Hizo reír al muchacho quien revolvía suavemente su bebida—. Me cuesta abrirme a la gente, Ethan. Es difícil después de haber soportado veinte años en mi cuerpo. Si hiciéramos cambios de roles puedo garantizarte una cosa: te volverías loco al aguantar lo que yo.

—Todos tenemos nuestros momentos difíciles, Chels.

—Sí, bueno. Eso ya lo sé, pero tú tuviste una infancia completamente distinta a la mía. Creciste rodeado por una familia estable que no busca arrancarle los ojos a la otra parte si ocurre una desgracia, no perdiste a tu papá en una ciudad en medio de Misuri porque el tipo tenía un problema al haber... —soltó aire—. Diría que convivir con conservadores amantes de los revólveres es mucho más atractivo que estar bajo constante amenaza al ser una gran ciudad.

—¿Qué tan malo? —Inquirió luego de darle el primer sorbo, habiéndose quemado el labio superior en la toma. Contuvo el aliento.

—Fue… —cogió el mango utilizando la diestra—. Es duro, eso puedo firmártelo aquí y ahora.

—Sea lo que sea _quiero_ y _debo_ escucharlo. Tú lo vales, y si pretendo que me tengas aún más confianza es mi obligación proporcionarte un hombro en el cual llorar y estar allí para ti siempre.

Lo miró dedicándole una triste sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban ante la luz fría de la estancia, su espalda recibía la luz diurna proveniente de un día soleado. Esos ojos removieron las tripas masculinas deseando abrazarle tan fuerte que le sería imposible irse sin él. Un ser tan delicado merecía un trato amoroso, especial; cauto requería ser ya que demasiado ahora podría ser fatal. Se secaría como una flor sin su presencia, debía ser muy listo.

—Gente como yo no merece personas tan lindas como tú. De eso estoy tan segura como que el sol se ocultará hoy.

—No te desmerezcas, eres increíble.

—Basta, o me obligarás a hacer cosas que todavía no quiero hacer. Como llorar a lágrima gorda en tu presencia —admitió tragándose el horrible nudo en la garganta; le costaba respirar.

—Dame tu mejor disparo, corazón —le retó—. Pretendo ser duro igual a un chaleco antibalas.

—Después de que te cuente todo esto sabrás porqué me da tanto miedo la oscuridad. —Dio un ligero sorbo, comprobando haber endulzado a la perfección—.La mitad de mis traumas también, o porqué a veces el mundo es demasiado para mí.

* * *

Trató de recordarlo todo hasta haberse despertado en aquel suelo duro y pegajoso, partes enteras parecían idas de su memoria. Se encontraba en el trabajo de su mamá tras un día en la escuela primaria, como Sherry debía juntarse con otros compañeros a terminar un trabajo de geografía debió ir si o si al la central de la BSSA en constante ampliación. No le molestaba ya debido a tener la cercanía de todos los conocidos allí, incluyendo esa semana a Rebecca quien le llevó un precioso recuerdo de Chicago, lugar donde residía y perfeccionaba sus habilidades. Jugaba tranquilamente en el alto edificio habiendo bajado a la cafetería a por unas chucherías, tenía hambre y no había comida en la ordenada oficina de su madre. Prometió volver en menos de diez minutos, si no lo hacía saldría a buscarle sin peros; Emily se tomaba muy a pecho la seguridad de su hija. Antes de virar hacia la derecha le llamó la atención el ruido proveniente de los "gritos guerreros" del nuevo pelotón. Jill se encargaba de su atenta supervisión escribiendo algunas notas en una tabla, observando muy de cerca cada movimiento.

Podría saludarla, ¿no? Al menos dos semanas pasaron de la última vez donde la vio y comieron galletitas juntas. La extrañaba ya que se comportaba muy lindo para con ella llevándole a pasear por el parque o comprándole helado de chocolate. Desvió su recorrido accediendo a sus deseos infantiles de saludarle abrazándole las piernas a la alta castaña.

Salió dando brincos alegres sujetando a Reggie (la jirafa eterna) por su patita delantera; un hermoso día a principio de primavera, el calor le recibió dándole su apetecible abrazo directo al cuerpecito aún vestido por las temperaturas frescas en la mañana. El enorme lugar poseía varios grupos juveniles entrenando; a lo lejos logró ver a quien vivía _pegado_ a su mamá en una clara falta de respeto a su difunto papá. Trataba de no tenerle maña a nadie pero el señor castaño, barbudo y con una contextura física enorme no le dejaba opción. Bajó la mirada al verde césped donde encontró unas florecillas silvestres muy bonitas en color violeta, su favorito, esperando ser un regalo muy apetecible para su objetivo. Jill sentía debilidad por la flora fuera cual fuese, en su inocencia buscaba complacer a quien pudiera así no estaban tristes como su mamá la mayor parte del tiempo.

Empezó por las cuatro allí disponibles, luego otras tres un poco más alejadas en dirección a un conjunto de árboles frondosos en el extremo norte del predio, cogió dos más (más pequeñitas) y luego miró en derredor buscando otro conjunto; bajo un viejo árbol programado en desaparecer yacía una enorme cantidad cercano a donde dejaban de cortar el césped. No percibía nada malo en el ambiente más que el desagradable calor en sus pies gracias a las botas infantiles, aptas para el fresco mañanero y no para una tarde como la que estaban viviendo. Acercó en manera alegre al cumulo percibiendo la brisa caliente moverle los cabellos lacios, una cinta violeta funcionaba a modo de diadema apartándoselo del rostro.

Al coger al menos cinco calculó ser ya suficiente como pequeño presente, quien al voltear dirigiéndose en su búsqueda le vio mirándole fijo; el pelotón se levantaba del suelo habiendo hecho la cuota de abdominales y les correspondían las duchas recientemente inauguradas. La mujer entonces les permitió marchar ultimando algunos detalles en el informe semanal, levantando los ojos a cada rato en su dirección. ¿Serían suficientes en agrado? Seguro que sí: contó catorce. Le saludó como pudo siendo correspondido el gesto; el polen en el ambiente generaba picor en los ojos, nariz y garganta debiendo estornudar un par de veces para apalear la insoportable comezón.

El señor barbudo envió a sus reclutas al mismo destino aproximándose luego a quien tenía en mente; Chelsea sintió una punzada desagradable al verlo charlar junto a Jill obligándole a reducir la marcha. ¿Quién se creía que era? Aceptaba que sus golosinas o los huevos _Kinder_ eran sabrosísimos pero nadie podría… ¿sobornarla? ¿Qué significaba eso? No importaba: no lograría convencerle sobre su inocencia. Demasiada cercanía a su mamá, Sherry parecía adorarlo también dejándole como la única mocosa malcriada en todo DC.

¿El mundo se volvió loco?

Bajó la mirada a su regalo al sentirse observada por ambos. Sus leggins le picaban en las piernas, buena elección al escoger la blusa larga blanca y holgada incorporando mangas cortas. «Quiero que se largue, que nos deje en paz. ¿Es mucho pedir?». Si, no comprendía las buenas razones en el corazón del "señor" Luciani con su madre. Un hombre queriendo continuar la partida de otro sin mosquearse, ¿acaso eso estaba mal? Además Parker deseaba agradarle a la hija ya que ella le agradaba a él, le parecía una niña hermosa, sus mejillas sonrosadas le daban deseos de estrujárselas igual que les hacía a sus hijos. Tan solo le faltaba edad madurativa para comprenderlo. Rascó la mejilla sin percatarse del hombre en traje infiltración detrás suyo, portando una máscara negra con varios respiradores a los costados; los adultos sí lo hicieron alertándose y cogiendo sus pistolas reglamentarias buscando defender a la pequeña.

Chelsea no evitó asustarse al verlos así: gritando y blandiendo armas. No le gustaban las mismas, le daban muy mala espina. Su mamá entonces apareció por la puerta al patio, virando su cabeza en múltiples direcciones buscando a su hija, fuera de sí; la localizó gritándole también echando a la carrera. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente ese día? Se le ocurrió voltear a comprobar qué sucedía que generase tanto alboroto: algo a su espalda parecía ser perturbador. Una persona vestida raro se aproximaba corriendo teniendo en su diestra un paño blanco, soltó un grito agudo cargado con el terror más puro sin poder echar a correr en alguna dirección gracias a ser presa del pánico. Sintió su ropa interior humedecerse al expulsar un poco de orina mientras se aferraba a Reggie.

Jill le gritó fuera de sí incitándole a correrse, lo mismo su mamá aún recorriendo la distancia, Parker igual. El soldado entonces cubrió su nariz y boca obligándole a inhalar; intentó empujarlo utilizando todas sus fuerzas aunque el soldado se aferró aún más.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó aguda—. ¡Déjame ir!

Poco a poco perdió la capacidad de generar fuerza y acabó nublándose la vista dejándole fuera de combate. Perfecto para ser raptada en un lindo jueves primaveral.

No sabía si era de noche en el exterior, si la estarían buscando o dónde estaría Reggie. Lloró e imploró a sus captores recibirlo de nuevo, le suministraron más somníferos al ver que sus esfuerzos ordenándole permanecer en silencio no servían. Pateó puertas metálicas varias veces, gritó otros tantos pidiendo por su mamá, resultando todo en más gases sedantes. Pero eso transcurrió varios… ¿días? Ya no sabía cuándo dejaron de ordenarle que se callara, le trajeron comida asquerosa en una bandeja sin limpiar, llevaban a ella un especialista en "no sé qué" examinando sus signos vitales y extrayéndole sangre. Oyó gritos un tiempo atrás, gritos parecidos a los de su mamá cuando caía al suelo presa de dolores en su barriga muy fuertes. Esos sonaban más graves, masculinos: ¿habrán sido gritados por sus captores? ¿Murieron? ¿Se marcharon? Tenía miedo de responder a sus preguntas, tan solo deseaba abrazar a su mamá y que la pesadilla acabara.

Quería salir: en la habitación sellada, paredes cubiertas utilizando paneles de acero, un camastro duro y destartalado, suelo de cemento sucio y cubierto en su orina, apestaba a muerte. Se preguntó si habrían limpiado ese lugar alguna vez. Su mamá se habría vuelto loca limpiando dejándolo apto para su hija, utilizando abrasadores productos en sus manos desnudas ya que los guantes le daban una especie de alergia. La luz se fue unas horas antes luego de percibir una sacudida en el suelo, creyó haber estado en presencia de un terremoto sin haber experimentado uno. Un zumbido incesante se calló con el corte, ahora lograba oír los crujidos metálicos, gritos distantes, percibir el miedo en todo su ser.

Sus ojos acostumbraron a la falta lumínica. No tenía exactamente mucho espacio en el cual moverse tampoco, y sus piernecitas se acalambraban al estar sentada mucho tiempo en posición de loto. Cansada, hambrienta y deseosa de irse a casa. Nunca pasó mucho tiempo lejos de su madre ni tampoco deseó estar así, sentía una ansiedad al encontrarse indefensa frente a otros. Picó su garganta estimulando el reflejo de toser, al acabar sintió una maquinaria volver a funcionar en la distancia y devolviendo la luz en una lenta subida tensionaría. El zumbido retornó aunque ahora la puerta, quien permaneció emitiendo una lucecilla roja en la cerradura, brillaba en blanco; el cerrojo se abrió quedando entreabierta.

Una alegría mezclada al miedo se manifestó en su interior, sin embargo sentía ciertos recelos a la hora de acercarse a la puerta. ¿Y si los malos guardias estaban esperándole? Algo habría pasado. «Si no lo compruebas el especialista ese y el hombre malo que habla por el altavoz volverán.» Esa profunda voz, asesina, fría, burlándose ante su desgracia. Dijo que se alegraba de verla allí con él y eso mismo infundió un severo temor.

No había tiempo que perder si deseaba evitar cruzarse a esos individuos: acercó su menudo cuerpo a la abertura pispiando en el espacio entre el frio metal y el umbral. Nadie al otro lado, solo un apestoso pasillo. Aventuró fuera su cabeza corroborando creer estar en la última celda del pasillo: nadie a la vista. Salió pies de plomo procurando no hacer mucho ruido. Las demás celdas también estaban abiertas aunque dentro la gente parecía dormir…

Llegó hasta el final en el cual un arco magnético separaba el sector especial en donde los guardias se reunían en una pequeña sala antes de vigilar a los prisioneros; en este artefacto se emitían láseres que probablemente lastiman; formaban diversas formas geométricas debajo del arco impidiendo pasar un cuerpo sin activarlo. Una consola se encontraba hacia el lado derecho la cual funcionaba usando una tarjeta. ¡Cielos! ¡No tenía una! Un guardia yacía al otro lado del cerco laser y poseía una enganchada a su cinturón. Debía cogerla: agachó pasando su zurda por un pequeño triangulo libre de luz cercano al soldado caído, estirando su extremidad hasta llegar al límite, apenas rozando con la yema mayor.

« ¡Anda! ¡Un poquito más!» Continuar significaría lastimarse el hombro, aún así lo intentó utilizando todas las fuerzas. Logró moverla logrando cogerla luego de varios intentos. Una vez de pie buscó alguna ranura, solo se encontraban allí botones y una especie de rectángulo negro sobresaliente. « ¿Y si apoyo allí mismo? No perderé nada al intentarlo.» Hizo eso logrando romper la barrera laser. Soltó un gritito alegre mientras corría en dirección al próximo puesto antes de que se activara el campo. Al llegar al otro lado se preguntó hacia dónde ir. Ambos extremos se encontraban iluminados hasta llegar a una puerta doble, la cual disponía de vidrios rectangulares en la parte superior y solo traspasaba oscuridad

Algo le impulsó a moverse hacia la izquierda, pensando que la salida estaría más cercana si movía sus pies en aquella dirección. Trotó los metros divisorios entre la abertura y la bifurcación empujando la misma, empleó todas sus fuerzas logrando abrirse paso hacia el siguiente pasillo un poco más amplio. En ese mismo los tubos fluorescentes intentaban encenderse sin éxito, solo emanaban un ligero resplandor. Un par de puertas dobles junto a otro par simple, sangre se encontraba desparramada por el suelo, las paredes no se encontraban mucho mejor. Goteo sanguinolento caía delante de sus narices proveniente de un ducto de ventilación, no se animó a echar un vistazo decidiendo evitar pasar debajo.

Recorrer ese terrible lugar le dejaba una sensación extraña en el estomago así como también deseos de llorar. Habitaciones completamente a oscuras donde apenas si lograba encontrar la salida, ruidos paranormales junto a respiraciones jadeantes distando mucho de ser un ser humano exhausto al correr o hacer ejercicio. ¿Por qué con tan solo seis años merecía pasar semejante calvario? Solo quería jugar, pasarla bien y crecer para ser una mujer importante asemejándose a su mamá o a Jill misma. Contuvo las lagrimas a duras penas a sabiendas de que si comenzaba no pararía… ¿Le estarían buscando? ¿Se preocuparían por ella? ¿Ese corte anterior en el suministro eléctrico significaba algo? «No lo sé y quisiera saberlo. Igual a que quisiera poder ver tras el mostrador en donde atiende mi doctor.»

En una estancia enorme la cual poseía enormes estanterías metálicas, las cuales se encontraban volcadas, sin su contenido o aún conservándolo, encontró a un sujeto echado en el suelo contra unas cajas. Sangraba mucho y se sujetaba el costado izquierdo al tiempo en que su color cutáneo era blanco como la porcelana más fina. Titubeó si debía acercarse o no, el tipo le vio y llamó chistándole un par de veces. Obedeció llevándose consigo una palanqueta por si acaso.

—Tú debes ser la prisionera UB-67 —susurró, una punzada atravesó su extensión obligándole a detenerse—. Me sorprende que alguien hayas logrado salir tan fácil.

—Un señor murió y dejó esta tarjeta —replicó mostrándole el premio—. ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy?

—No hay tiempo para eso ahora, niña. Tienes que salir de esta habitación y luego del hoyo del demonio que son estas instalaciones. Pasando estas dos próximas hileras de cajas hay una doble puerta cerrada. —señaló elevando la zurda en dirección diagonal, justo a donde las luces no brillaban—. Podrás abrir la mayoría usando esa jodida tarjeta. —metió la mano disponible en un bolsillo del pantalón cogiendo una pequeña linterna negra con un lazo ajustable en su parte posterior—. Está oscuro allí, esos monstruos de mierda están por todos lados. Úsala y asegúrate de permanecer bien callada. No querrás acabar como todos en este maldito lugar.

Reticente aceptó el regalo del caballero; honesta consigo misma podía ser al preferir no querer saber cómo terminaron los otros.

—¿Dónde se encuentra la salida? —consultó mirándolo directo a los ojos. El sujeto se sintió ligeramente presionado ante esa mirada.

—Unos pisos más arriba, dos precisamente. No uses los elevadores: la energía no se restableció completamente en todo el complejo. Ten cuidado en el piso de arriba ya que hay cosas peores o algún otro psicópata todavía vivo respondiendo a las órdenes _del jefe_.

—¿Sabes algo de mi mamá?

El muchacho de cabellos castaños, redondos ojos oscuros, nariz recta y mentón fuerte le miró creyendo haber escuchado una broma pesada; meneó la cabeza lentamente.

—Solo se tu designación y nombre. El resto no tengo ni puta idea ni tampoco nos dijeron mucho al trasladarte. —una nueva oleada lo atravesó obligándolo a fruncir el entrecejo mientras apretaba fuerte los dientes—. Hazte un favor y lárgate… niña. Sobrevive a este infierno y vuelve a tu casa. Lamento que te hayan traído a este horrible lugar, deberías estar tr… Tranquila jugando con muñecas.

Una contracción involuntaria después y cayó inconsciente ante el sufrimiento causado por un ataque directo contra el hígado. Tendría pocas chances si no recibía atención medica cosa que no pasaría ni porque rezara todas las religiones conocidas. Chelsea retrocedió un paso al verlo caer en un estado adormecido gracias a su cerebro resguardando su integridad del dolor. «Si: debería estar comiendo un helado pero un señor vestido como tú no quiso.» Sin restarle importancia al tipo ese malo que hablaba mediante los altavoces…

Se puso en movimiento después de agradecerle dedicándole un pulgar hacia arriba el "regalo", oyendo la respiración dificultosa proveniente de un ser alto, brazos larguísimos acabando en pinchos, boca vertical ocupando la mayor parte del cráneo y un color grisáceo oscuro desagradable. Emanaba un fuerte olor a podrido el cual revolvía su estomago; servía para marcar su posición. Recorrió los espacios restantes esquivando las criaturas nauseabundas, viendo cuerpos despedazados gracias a sus escalofriantes capacidades; luchó a oscuras por avanzar hasta ver el letrero informando estar en planta baja. Acabó exhausta al terminar el recorrido en las escaleras, siempre mirando a todos lados procurando no encontrarse con algún obstáculo mortal. Le ardía la garganta al haber potado un par de veces un piso más abajo y deseaba ingerir algo más que su propia saliva y ácido estomacal.

Se movía según instinto: al no tener algo concreto a lo cual sujetarse el asunto elevaba su dificultad en un trescientos por ciento. Siempre deseó aprender a defenderse como los mayores llevando armas, seguro sería mil veces más sencillo que andar corriendo portando una linterna. ¿Barry no se volvió muy tajante con su madre sobre enseñarle a defenderse? Oyó que Polly tuvo un altercado, ocasionado al no haber enseñado a sus hijas a utilizar armamento como correspondían, pero su mamá se mostró aún más obstinada en evitarle cualquier acercamiento a una. Era innecesario en una niña de seis años, podría defenderla cuantas veces ocurriera un acontecimiento… Bueno, salvo esa ocasión. Además los niños jugaban, podría dispararle a otro crío por accidente sin darse cuenta y la cosa terminaría con un funeral innecesario al haberse atrevido a introducir un objeto así en la vida de su hija.

Deseaba alejarla del mundo en donde se movía, argumentando que ya bastaba haber perdido a un marido agradeciéndole al caos como para desear perder una hija. Dos perdidas así serían inaguantables.

Izquierda, luego derecha, esquivar criaturas junto a sus aromas particulares, moverse a oscuras temiendo los rincones en los cuales el rayo lumínico no llegaba a esclarecer las sombras. Cualquier movimiento percibido en su rabillo le hacía saltar las alarmas, la omnipotente oscuridad era igual de amenazante que esas criaturas asesinas. Aunque… En los últimos tramos recorridos juraba estar percibiendo pasos humanos, resultaba extraño ya que al voltear con el corazón en un puño no había nadie allí. ¿Estaba loca? ¿Oía fantasmas? ¿Alguien más se encontraba en el sitio? Prosiguió hasta alcanzar un pequeño lugar donde los escritorios primaban, seguramente realizaban trabajos oficinisticos. El techo poseía claraboyas medianas a grandes; el sol se filtraba mágicamente iluminándolo todo. Se sintió tan aliviada que hasta dejó escapar un suspiro dejando correr toda ansiedad traída consigo.

No le daba miedo la oscuridad previo al secuestro, ahora el asunto cambiaría radicalmente al comprender que las sombras siempre serían el lugar ideal en donde los monstruos se esconderían. La gente mala también, cualquier implicación a la maldad echaría en cuenta la oscuridad.

Quedó de pie al lado de un cesto volcado, su contenido esparcido por el suelo junto a varios papeles más; probablemente quienes ocuparon la estancia se fueron en un apuro, decidió, ya que las sillas en su mayoría se encontraban echadas sobre el suelo, algunos monitores caídos en sus escritorios y un descuido generalizado en la ubicación de los muebles. Quedó mirando un envoltorio en particular recordando cuanto le encantaban los _Snickers_ , en especial si traía extra caramelo. Sonrió hasta percibir una risa a su espalda, lejana y macabra.

Volteó aterrada alumbrando con su linterna a todos los rincones posibles, las manos perdieron temperatura y su corazón se aceleró idéntico al traqueteo de un tren en marcha. ¡Cielos! ¡Creía volverse loca!

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó elevando un poco más el tono, llevándose la zurda al pecho estrujando la blanca tela.

Nada…

Percibió un cambio en el entorno tan palpable como perturbador; de golpe pasó a sentirse observada en una manera poco feliz, extrañando estar rodeada la muerte inminente o infinita soledad. La temperatura pareció descender unos cinco grados en un chasquido de dedos, o quizá significaba que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo las oleadas de pánico profundo jamás experimentadas. Sea lo que fuere no le gustaba un pelo; apreció los deseos desesperados a echarse a llorar.

Desvió los ojos a la izquierda al percibir un movimiento en dicha dirección, encendió automáticamente la linterna alumbrando a los muebles desolados, despoblados. Otro aconteció hacia la derecha, antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar una imponente figura masculina apareció a su lado; la diferencia en centímetros era notable. Diminuta, insignificante, poca cosa. Atinó a mover su cabeza enfrentando al masculino sin éxito, este le cogió por el cuello elevando su cuerpecito varios centímetros en el aire. Pataleó inútilmente sintiendo el preciado aire escaparse de sus pulmones, arañaba las manos enguantadas intentando ser liberada para volver a respirar. Quería gritarle, implorarle si podía soltarla, alcanzar su abdomen utilizando sus pies en manera violenta, nada ocurriría principalmente ya que se estaba quedando dormida.

La vista comenzó a mostrar puntitos negros primero en las zonas más alejadas al centro, luego se colmó en tal manera que creía irse para siempre a una dimensión desconocida. Sus movimientos fueron escaseando en motivación, el cuerpo comenzó a quedarse flácido al perder poco a poco la conciencia… Y la soltó. Le dejó caer al suelo cual muñeca de trapo mientras tosía violentamente, procurando inhalar un poco de oxigeno así nutrir a su cerebro. En el impacto soltó su único ítem ultra necesario, no tenía idea donde podría haber quedado. Su garganta dolía, escocía en manera desagradable. ¿Quién hizo eso? Elevó los ojos a quien retrocedía sin mirar hacia atrás, manteniendo sus ojos diabólicos enfocados en ella.

Esas orbes… No eran humanas. ¿Qué clase de humano tendría ojos así de brillantes? ¿Rojo mezclado con anaranjado? _No era normal_ bajo ningún punto de vista.

Sin perder tiempo procuró juntar todas sus fuerzas y desviarlas hacia las piernas; tambaleó al iniciar el movimiento directo a la salida, sus extremidades parecían gelatina. Tropezó en dos ocasiones al tiempo en que sus oídos percibían la risa macabra tras de sí; el hombre volvió a la carga haciendo gala de su inhumanidad asestándole un golpe directo en el costado izquierdo, el cual primero pareció mudo hasta experimentar un dolor agudo tan desagradable como insoportable.

—Niña tonta, nadie se puede escapar a mi poder —escupió, cogiéndole el cabello y levantando su cabeza obligando a mirarle—. ¿Te crees que eres muy fuerte moviéndote así? ¿Por tu cuenta?

Le dio un tirón hacia arriba obligándola a chillar ante la presión y el dolor, soltándole los mechones achocolatados, su cabeza fue en dirección contraria mientras sus pequeñas manos se aferraban al área adolorida. ¡Odiaba que le tocaran el cabello sin permiso!

—No eres nadie, morirás antes de ver la luz del sol otra vez. —Adecentó las mangas en su saco negro; colocó sus lentes de sol ocultando parte de su identidad—. Y tu mamá será la siguiente —rió en manera lunática, al verle levantar aún más débil y enojada abrió sus brazos como si estuviera esperando un abrazo—. Te diré una cosilla muy sencilla, querida. Te daré una ventaja de cinco minutos antes de despedazarte. ¿Qué tal? —Bajó su tono para la siguiente frase—. El tiempo comienza ahora, cría estúpida.

Ni siquiera se le cruzó por la cabeza contradecirlo. Echó a correr invocando toda la lucidez en su mareada cabeza, fuerza y los ojos debieron espabilarse destinados a darle una guía en su carrera contrarreloj.

Corrió lo que le pareció una eternidad hasta alcanzar una gran estancia central iluminada mediante una estructura en el centro del techo, una vía de entrada a los rayos solares que quisieran colar sus garras doradas. Las luces en la estancia se encontraban a la mitad de su capacidad emitiendo un brillo rojizo ocasionando sombras demasiado terroríficas en su joven cerebro. Se detuvo sin poder cambiar ya su expresión aterrorizada ante aquellos juegos lumínicos; no sabía ya cómo protegerse, tan solo esperaba que ese hombre alto, rubio y con ojos monstruosos hubiese preferido dejarle tranquila a esperar la muerte. Soltó el primer sollozo aferrándose a la linterna como si la vida se le fuera, esta comenzaba a fallar gracias al uso prolongado junto a la multiplicidad de golpes. Su pecho ardía furioso, su corazón parecía salírsele del pecho o por la boca.

Procuraba calmarse dirigiendo sus ojos ámbar tanto a la entrada como a la salida sin saber qué hacer a continuación. En el entorno se apreciaban cajas, grandes estanterías metálicas como también pallets repletos o vacíos, sumando la maquinaria apropiada para subirlos a la altura necesaria. Lloraría lo que hiciera falta: vio demasiadas cosas aterradoras en ese día como para tener severos traumas el resto de su vida; veía a sí misma constantemente en peligro gracias a abominaciones antinaturales al igual que un sujeto alto quien gritaba a los cuatro vientos odiar a su madre. ¿Y ella qué tenía que ver? No causó las fricciones entre ambos ni tampoco tenía idea de quién era ni qué quería con ella, por ende se descontaba automáticamente.

Secó la mejilla derecha utilizando el dorso correspondiente, la porquería en su piel se adhirió al roce ocasionándole un ligero raspón sobre el cutis infantil. Solo podría ocurrir un milagro, uno tan descabellado que ni siquiera en sus mayores sueños pudiese ser posible…

La puerta contraria se abrió mediante una patada certera contra el punto débil, dos figuras empuñando algo escrutaron el lugar barriéndolo utilizando sus linternas. ¡No más! Corrió automáticamente tras una enorme caja al percibir un as posarse sobre su cuerpo; una barreta echada tras la misma al llegar al refugio temporario, la cogió como medida ultima. Deseaba volver a su casa a jugar con Eddie y Maxine, ir a la escuela a aprender, pasarla bien con sus amigos y bailar horas enteras en compañía de Sherry. Oír la música que su padre supo legarle antes de sepultar su destino, memorizarse las letras para luego pasar las hermosas tonadas a otros. ¿Podría hacerlo? Si ese hombre feo le encontraba o las otras dos figuras le cogían la situación cambiaría a una negatividad terrible. « ¡No más! ¡Por favor!»

El par avanzó veloz en su dirección compartiendo opiniones en murmullo apenas audible; se aferró a sus rodillas al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos luchando por controlar su corazón, luchando al mismo tiempo con su respiración ruidosa producto de la mucosa originada. Las lágrimas caían libres e incluso sintió los deseos más fuertes de orinar sin importarle ya sus ropas o el asco a futuro. Se acercaban, sus manitos estrujaban la barreta lo más fuerte que podía intentando acordarse las ocasiones en donde le enseñaron a defenderse utilizando un bate de beisbol. ¿Era lo mismo? Pesaba menos aunque podría dolerle más a quien estuviese en cacería. ¿Se defendería? ¿Haría ese último acto heroico? Ya no sabía ni quién era.

«Dios: solo quiero volver a ver a mi mamá, a decirle cuanto la quiero y lamento haberme desviado al patio. Si no fuera porque se me antojó salir nada de esto hubiese ocurrido. ¡Es toda mi culpa! Señor: te pido por favor volver a mi casa, acompañada por mi familia.»

Contuvo el aliento al sentir los pasos a tan solo centímetros suyo cerrando violentamente sus ojos y dándole pelea a los deseos de vomitar…

—¿Chelsea? —una voz masculina demasiado familiar llamó su nombre; solo una sola persona podía poseer semejante voz grave—. ¿Estás ahí?

Abrió sus ojos tan pronto como la musculosa figura del señor Redfield asomó su cabeza castaña al escondite improvisado; la tensión en sus músculos infantiles se relajó a tal manera en donde sintió escaparse un poco de _pipí_. Ambos pares oculares se encontraron, soltó inmediatamente la barreta arrojándose a su cuello sin pensárselo dos veces. ¡Se sentía tan bien verlo! Este correspondió el abrazo en manera cálida ahuyentando en absoluto cualquier miedo. Lloraba a moco tendido de alegría: ¡volvería a su casa tan pronto como se pusieran en marcha!

Hundió su rostro en el enorme pecho procurando sentir todo el perfume masculino en sus ropas especiales del equipo. Una mano cariñosa tocó su hombro llamándole la atención, al voltear observó el rostro sonriente de su persona favorita en la vida: Jill. Soltó el cuerpo musculoso hundiéndose en el cariño maternal de la señorita Valentine, quien no evitó soltar toda clase de frases sobre cuanto la extrañó y el terror que sintió al verla desaparecer. La pesadilla estaba llegando a su fin gracias a todas las plegarias en los familiares y amigos cercanos, pronto abordarían un helicóptero directo al hospital en el cual esperaban impacientes a la víctima; luego el lugar más importante en el mundo: su casa.

—Tan preocupada estaba, _tan_ preocupada por ti Chels —reconoció plantándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla sucia—. Me alegro tanto verte bien.

—¿Mamá está aquí? —Inquirió automática—. ¿Está bien?

—Espera por ti en casa —se apresuró el castaño—. Está igual de ansiosa que todos por verte. Va a ser mejor que nos pongamos en contacto con los demás y venga un equipo especial a escoltarte.

Dicho eso se alejó unos centímetros dándoles la espalda a las dos féminas. La mujer entonces le dio otro fuerte abrazo sin importarle cuan sucia o asustada parecía la niña; ¿a quién diablos le importaba el cabello despeinado, la mugre en sus ropas o los raspones? ¡Lo que realmente interesaba allí era haberle encontrado viva! La extrañó demasiado: temió por su vida desde el instante en el cual se perdió de vista e incluso debieron recibir las burlas de Wesker por finalmente haber concretado su promesa. Sin duda alguna se sentía mucho más aliviada al haberle hallado, grato sería darle las buenas nuevas a Emily quien estaba histérica desde ver desaparecer a su hija en un helicóptero negro. No era para menos: el último legado de su esposo se fue sin más en brazos de un sujeto cualquiera quien obedecía al enemigo.

—Jill —le miró consternada—: hay bichos malos más allá. También un señor muy feo, alto y que usa gafas de sol. —Señaló en la dirección de ingreso—.Ten cuidado, son malos y lastiman.

Las alarmas se dispararon en la cabeza de la alta mujer, le asintió con firmeza entregándole un apretón medio a sus hombros y luego le atrajo hacia sí, borrándole el miedo usando sus brazos reconfortantes.

—Estaremos bien, corazón. Nos encargaremos de ellos en un santiamén mientras vuelves con mami, ¿verdad compañero?

Dirigió su mirada a quien indicaba a la otra persona fuera de ingresar con un equipo especial a la sala Omega, detallada en el informe principal. Ambos adultos esperaban que hubiera leído el informe y no repitiera ciertas actitudes torpes. Habló sobre el estado saludable del "sujeto" e insistió sobre sacarla lo antes posible del lugar. Si los reportes eran ciertos la cosa allí era demasiado negra como para permitirle estar siquiera diez minutos más, además del deber evaluar sus constantes vitales sumado al suministro de líquidos y alimentos de alta calidad nutricional. Chris entonces devolvió la mirada a la joven mujer, quien sujetaba la carita infantil entre sus delgadas manos; asintió enérgico acariciando el cabello enredado y sucio.

—Así será. —Miró a su compañera—. Luciani está en camino con el Delta, dos minutos más y nos largaremos dejándoselo a los chicos encargados de limpiar el desastre.

«Ay no, ¿qué hace él aquí?» Le cambió las facciones al escuchar ese nombre en particular. Ambos adultos conocían la aversión "por no ser su papá" que Chelsea sentía hacia Parker. El tipo era genuino con todos, demostraba estar muy interesado en Emily así como en asumir la responsabilidad de compartir la crianza de una niña pequeña _complicada_. Buenísimo como era merecía formar parte, Chelsea no lo veía así y no importara cuantas veces le repitiera lo mismo ella no cedería ante las palabras rosadas. Jill le obligó a volver la atención sobre ella, observando el malestar expresado mediante un entrecejo arrugado.

—No es hora de ponerte en ese plan, cielo. Está aquí porque le pedimos que lo hiciera. Te llevará al helicóptero y luego con mami, ¿sí? Dale una oportunidad.

Jill se incorporó ayudándole amablemente a hacer lo mismo; cogidas de la mano comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida siendo seguidas de cerca por el señor Redfield, quien miraba en todas direcciones sintiendo algo fuera de lugar. Desenfundó el arma para luego hablar en código a su compañera, ésta imitó la acción sin pensárselo dos veces. Justo a tiempo fue ya que alguien malo se presentó al otro lado, riéndose con su voz profunda y seductora.

Chris elevó su arma reglamentaria al tiempo en que Jill utilizó su cuerpo como escudo parándose frente a la niña, instándole a permanecer tras sus piernas sin importar los acontecimientos a suceder. Chelsea aferró sus manos a la zurda trabajada en arduos ejercicios: los mejores debían tener el entrenamiento óptimo. La niña lo miró presa del terror más profundo; el hombre portando sus gafas oscuras imitó el gesto evitando bajar el arma ante su contrincante. Los débiles se enternecían ante una figura infantil sumada a la imponente constitución Redfiliana, él llegaría a ser un dios y como tal no debería contemplar pena ante nadie.

Menos de una roñosa Vickers.

—Tú —escupió el castaño preso de una furia abrasadora—. Hijo de mil millones de putas, ¿secuestrar a una niña? ¿A eso llega tu enfermo cerebro?

—Ay Chris: allí encontramos lo que nos separa. A mí me importan un bledo los críos, por mí que se mueran. Si son de tu ex compañerita mejor.

El lenguaje corporal en su escudo humano cambió a uno tenso, Chelsea pudo notarlo al tiempo en que echaba ojeadas a la situación. «Si no hubieran aparecido esto sería el fin.»

—¿Esa es tu motivación? ¿Hacerle daño a Emily? —fue a la carga la señorita Valentine; el aludido asintió lento, saboreando cada instante de la torpe ira en ambos.

—Se lo merece tanto o más que ustedes. Todos aquellos quienes hayan frustrado mis planes merecen morir o al menos sufrir en vida el equivalente a encontrarse a las puertas de la muerte; nada mejor que arrancarle lo último que le queda de su mugrosa vida junto a su marido. —Su rostro volvió a descender; Chelsea sintió un nudo indescriptible al sentir esos malditos ojos posados en su persona—. Oh niña, tu sí que tuviste suerte hoy. Correr libremente por estas instalaciones después del ataque coordinado sí que fue valiente, lo reconozco. Te quedaste siempre en un frío digno de buenos soldados, supongo que eso salió más de tu madre que padre. Es una pena ver semejante buena fortuna acabarse tan abruptamente.

Jill percibió un pellizco en su piel obligándole a romper con su máxima vital de siempre mantener ambas manos en las armas, acarició su cabeza infundiéndole coraje; Wesker comenzó a dirigirse hacia ellos empuñando en alto su más preciado revolver. Entonces desde la puerta trasera se abrieron paso un grupo de al menos ocho soldados comandados por el señor Parker, quien al enviarle un mensaje por radio a Chris y no recibir respuesta inmediata no dudó en seguir el sentido especial que gritaba "algo está mal". Los soldados se dividieron a cada lado de la puerta en números iguales, el señor Luciani comandaba desde el medio mediante señas en su mano hábil ordenando el avance a discreción sin perder mirada sobre el objetivo.

El sobresalto originado gracias a la apertura tan brusca provocó en la niña un sobresalto alejandose de su escondite hacia un costado, quedando en línea de tiro directo para ser aprovechado por el hijo de puta más grande en la faz de la tierra. Jill no pudo hacer nada ya que fue todo demasiado rápido, ni siquiera Chris quien tenía sus ojos fijos en ese ser despreciable logró discernir sus intenciones. Una risa siniestra obligó a la cría a dirigir sus ojos en la dirección asignada al sonido; sin perder el control accionó el gatillo dos veces dando de lleno en el pulmón izquierdo y otra en el hombro, la bala fue detenida gracias a la clavícula.

El dolor se situó en un nivel superior al mil por ciento sintiendo un estallido rápido el cual acabó convirtiéndose en una quemazón constante; le costaba respirar y al hacerlo sentía un escozor interno al sentir su órgano estar adquiriendo presión positiva, la sangre se agolpaba allí siendo expelida en una tos sin fuerzas y una espuma sanguinolenta se escapaba por el orificio bucal. Parker no lo pensó dos veces y echó a correr en dirección de la niña, la unidad tras él avanzó rápidamente siguiéndolo muy de cerca empuñando sus rifles reglamentarios en alto. Satisfecho consigo mismo saboreando el dolor ajeno volvió sus ojos al viejo colega laboral quien quedó de piedra empuñando su arma; le sonrió a sabiendas el terror ocasionado en todos los presentes.

—Lástima que nuestra pequeña reunión se acabó, Chris —dijo, mostrando su dentadura blanquecina perfecta—. Le enviaré una corona de flores a la madre cuando pueda.

Acto seguido desarrolló una serie de movimientos veloces marchándose del lugar corriendo a una velocidad cercana a las relatadas en historias de ciencia ficción; los ojos castaños aún no se acostumbraban a semejante poder rozando lo sobrenatural, echó a correr torpemente en la última localización en donde percibió un cuerpo masculino. Jill se arrodilló automáticamente al lado del cuerpo pequeño sintiendo una profunda desazón. Todo pareció normal hasta… Diablos: creyó haber efectuado un nuevo trabajo impecable con el extra de devolverle la calma a su inestable amiga, la cual no dormía desde hacía días. Tuvieron la resolución positiva de la situación en sus manos sin embargo esta escapó aún más rápido que el cabrón hijo de puta, seguía impactada al haber comprobado los relatos fantasiosos de su amigo usando sus propios ojos.

Los soldados atravesaron al trío en la persecución desesperada contra el enemigo número uno de la BSSA.

El hombre a quien Chris depositaba toda su confianza intentaba hacer un torniquete sin éxito utilizando trozos de vendas médicas disponibles en su cartuchera trasera, su rostro poseía un rictus preocupado mientras sus manos se manchaban con la sangre caliente infantil. No había ningún tiempo a perder o Chelsea no podría continuar; la castaña depositó una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo ordenándole detenerse y encaminarse a toda prisa al helicóptero sanitario. Tendría una supervivencia mucho mayor de ser asistida inmediatamente por las autoridades médicas. Al haber perdido la mayor parte de los hombres en la persecución de Wesker ella le acompañaría en la desesperada carrera. Sin tiempo a perder se pusieron en marcha.

«Esto es el final —reflexionó procurando no toser, la quemazón aumentaba al mover sus músculos dañados—, al fin de cuentas llegué muy cerca de la línea final… Pero no se puede.» Al menos tuvo el suficiente coraje para no desplomarse en su celda, llorar a moco tendido esperando por un monstruo salido de una mala película a matarla. Moriría bien, o al menos eso creía al ser transportada en anchos brazos masculinos; se sentía cómoda, arrullada mediante las vibraciones en la voz reverberando en su enorme pecho, igual a estar en los brazos de mamá cuando bebé; descansaría sin más problemas cercana a su madre, volvería a encontrarse a su padre luego de tantos años separados. ¿No era eso lo que quería desde que desarrolló su memoria, su raciocinio infantil? Sí, paz al fin. Si quien le donó la mitad de si estaba allí se zambulliría por completo. _Ya no quería esperar a ser una ancianita frágil para reunirse con él._

¿Acaso su propia hermana no insistía que entregarse tan abiertamente a la muerte misma sería terrible decisión? Obviamente la respuesta era afirmativa pero la tentación a sumirse en una futura vida idílica en un lugar donde las cosas malas no pueden alcanzarte sonaba fantástico, más si estarías rodeada por tus abuelos y padre. Sentir los brazos masculinos rodearle como cuando bebé en el hospital ya arrasado por un gobierno desesperado, la voz profunda y tranquilizadora hablarle cosas hermosas al tiempo que esperarían por su madre el tiempo necesario. Podría conocer todas las verdades, comprender lo incomprensible para el mortal allí en la Tierra; ver las estrellas y hasta pasearse entre ellas.

Trascendería al siguiente nivel acompañada por los miembros que ya no estaban con ella, ¿eso no sería genial?

Perdió la conciencia en el breve trayecto recorrido a velocidad, volviendo a recuperarla justo antes de ser subida al helicóptero donde los enfermeros y médicos enviados ahogaron sus palabras al ver la indignante situación. ¿Quiénes siempre sufrían en demasía? Los niños. Recostaron su cuerpo sobre una camilla mientras cortaban sus prendas empapadas a la carrera al tiempo en que Jill le daba un beso de despedida en su diestra, bajándose después tratando a duras penas de contener las lágrimas. Parker extrañamente se quedó o le obligaron a quedarse, esa parte no logró discernirla en su totalidad; intravenoso en un lado, sangre compatible a su grupo por el otro, mascarilla de oxigeno con reservorio.

Le costaba mantenerse despierta ya que le entró un sueño desesperante, de esos los cuales siempre acontecían luego de pasarse toda una mañana jugando, corriendo o persiguiendo a las mascotas. El mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor, las caras se mezclaban entre nubarrones negros que comenzaron a inundar su campo visual; Parker aproximó su redondo rostro a la pequeña quien percibía los movimientos del despegue junto al ascenso en la altura. Lo miró directo a los ojos sin saber porqué, ya que no le caía precisamente bien; ¿lloraría? Parecía estar a punto gracias a la acumulación acuosa en su parpado inferior.

—Tengo mucho sueño —murmuró dificultosamente—. ¿Me pondré bien?

—Sí, corazón. Pero no te dejes caer rendida, ¿sí? —dijo procurando no dejar traslucir su temor —. Tu mamá te espera.

Su madre… Cómo la extrañaba. Se quedó dormida sin lograr vencer ese infernal cansancio.

* * *

Lloraba desconsolada cubriéndose el rostro utilizando ambas manos, el corazón se le partió en un trillón de pedazos otra vez al intentar calmarla sin éxito. La historia en si daba escalofríos, peor saber que ocurrió cuando tan solo era una niña inocente, sin conocer los acontecimientos del pasado entre su madre y el monstruo ese. ¡Qué terrible! Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás cogería una pistola y le dispararía a ese hijo de puta por la espalda idéntico a _Caracortada_ , aunque el final sería mucho más feliz para el universo en general. « ¿Cómo es que puede haberle disparado así sin más? ¡Era una niña pequeña! Hay que estar muy enfermo para hacer eso, así sin vacilarlo.» La frase final fue impactante así como las emociones relatadas por la joven.

Ésta tosió un par de veces atragantándose con la saliva, sorbiendo por la nariz mirando hacia el mármol de la isla, temblando ante el recuerdo feroz vuelto a resurgir logrando ponerlo a corriente de al menos una parte de su historia. Se aproximó lento, depositando la taza a medio beber (no logró terminarla al oír sobre aquellas monstruosidades mata personas) a un costado cogiendo luego su mano izquierda con suavidad. Desearía tener sus ojos enfocados en los suyos sin embargo se encontraba distante, enterrando los acontecimientos de antaño en las profundidades del inconsciente. Besó sus dedos varias veces, su cabeza al tiempo en que acariciaba su brazo derecho; se sentía impotente ante su desesperación. «Algún día será más fácil para ella… ¿A quién engaño? Si es un horror pensar en lo que yo viví, lo de ella es exactamente lo mismo o peor.»

—Me hizo pagar los pecados de otros, Ethan. Todo lo que hizo fue tan solo por vengarse de quienes adoro con la vida. No le importaba nada más, ni que yo fuera una niña pequeña indefensa. —Rascó su frente con brusquedad—. Seguro creyó que era buena carne para sus abominaciones, igual que sus subordinados.

—Era un autentico hijo de puta y me alegro que esté muerto —logró hilvanar ejecutando círculos en su dorso utilizando el pulgar—. Un peligro para la humanidad menos.

Intentó replicarle viéndose impedida ante una irrupción de tos tras intentar tragar. Sus manos estaban empapadas hasta el punto en el cual se formaban pequeños cúmulos en las mismas, le dolía el cuello junto a la espalda ante la postura chueca hacia delante intentando protegerse a sí misma del pasado. Igual a las veces en que confiaba en el alcohol o en el tabaco.

—Yo era su objetivo desde que nací, lo aprendí con los años después de haber mancillado a preguntas a todo aquel que se pusiera frente mío —articuló luego de cesar su ataque de tos—. ¿Sabes cuantas veces le di vueltas a esto en terapia? Llevo más de diez años sin poder calmarme. Si no hubiera salido al patio sería una persona común y corriente, si hubiera seguido los consejos de mamá sobre no irme del trayecto pactado ella nunca hubiera cambiado en la forma que es ahora. Maté no solo a una niña humana: maté a mi mamá, a la Emily quien estaba aprendiendo a reír otra vez después de lo de Raccoon. A mi familia paterna, a los amigos de años, ¡a todos!

—No, no vale que te culpes por eso. Tus acciones no podrían haber salido de otra forma porque solo contabas con _seis años._ —recordó remarcando sus palabras utilizando su índice—. Tus preocupaciones en ese momento diferían mucho y no te contaban tanto del mundo para no asustarte. Solo tenías seis, Chels, jamás vas a ser culpable de nada. Tienes tanta culpabilidad como Wesker inocencia. — ¿tenía una manera eficaz en la cual hablar de Emily sin quedar él como un insensible hijo de puta?—. Era una persona mala y delirante que solo quería hacer sufrir a tu mamá a toda costa, nada lo hubiera detenido. Además ella continua sonriendo día a día, entrega su voluntad absoluta al vivir gracias a ti. Se nota que te quiere a morir y entregaría cualquier cosa por tu seguridad.

—Lo que más me duele es la forma en la que me entregué a morirme —reconoció elevando sus ojos, encontrándose con la verde pureza—: sentía muy presente la idea de que algún día iría y conocería a mi papá donde quiera que esté, pero cuando P me subió al helicóptero sanitario y escuché las palabras del personal supe que sería lo último que oiría jamás. Sabía muy bien que estaba perdida, nadie podría salvarme ni por tener una varita mágica o una lámpara especial. ¡Iba a conocer a quien me dio la vida al fin y yo simplemente abracé la idea igual a como abrazaba a esa asquerosa jirafa!

Prefirió mantenerse callado.

»Ese día me convenció de que todo lo "lindo" del mundo se acaba inevitablemente. Seis años tenía, ¿sabes lo terrible que es para alguien así de joven abrazar la idea con esa profundidad? No hay un día en que no pueda decir que prefiero haber vivido, ni uno solo en toda mi vida, Ethan. Me desperté del puto coma inducido sintiéndome igual a una mierda, no podía mover las piernas porque estuve dos meses en una jodida cama hospitalaria, conectada a un trillón de tubos plásticos haciendo sufrir a quienes yo amaba. Atada, para rematar la situación, ya que me movía tanto que se desconectaban los intravenosos llenándolo todo de sangre infectada. Al intentar abrir los ojos los tenía pegados ya que me pasó igual que a ti: los abrí en medio del proceso mientras gritaba porque ese virus de mierda me hacía quemar el pecho.

»Mi mamá apenas si dormía, se pasaba diez horas de veinticuatro allí dentro esperando a que volviera a llamarle. Sherry perdió clases valiosísimas ya que no deseaba asistir, solo quería quedarse en la habitación conmigo haciéndome escuchar música, albergando la posibilidad de que eso me hiciera reaccionar más rápido. Mis tíos y abuela culpaban a mi mamá sin asco llamándola una desgracia, amenazando con que si despertaba ellos se encargarían mejor de mí; pusieron a mi papá en el medio haciéndole decir cosas que jamás podría haber dicho gritándole lo pésima madre que fue. A una viuda que intentaba rehacer su vida le dijeron eso, ¡mi propia sangre habló así! Solo tía Lisa la apoyaba ciegamente insistiendo en su inocencia; dividí a una familia unida gracias a que busqué un puñado de flores para Jill, ¿qué tal? ¡Más a mi favor para haber deseado morirme!

Intentaba por todos los medios no llorar pero era imposible. Ese dolor tan profundo, latente, carcomiendo su conciencia desde… Chelsea era una caja de sorpresas muy profundas y devastadoras, necesitaba desesperadamente tener a la persona idónea quien pudiese ayudarle a sanar. ¿Él era el indicado? ¿Podría con todo? ¿Estaría a la altura de las circunstancias? ¿Tendría lo que _necesitaba_ tener?

Lo intentaría, juraba por Dios hacer todo en su poder para enterrar esos esqueletos danzantes a su alrededor de una vez y para siempre. Se lo debía por haber depositado la confianza en su persona habiéndole contado una indignante tragedia. Le haría cambiar de parecer sobre sentirse desdichada al haber despertado del sueño inducido por fármacos. Sería una mujer afortunada otra vez, cambiando su perspectiva tan contraria al haber sido concedida la oportunidad a vivir una segunda ocasión. Originaría la felicidad tan requerida en su vida, la cual tantas personas fallaron en procurarle.

Ethan Winters pondría su alma en empeño ante semejante objetivo y no le importaba: lo haría porque le importaba, porque sentía su corazón latir por el de ella. _Porque la amaba sobre todas las cosas._ Besó su coronilla las veces que le parecieron apropiadas murmurando directo a su oído la inocencia de su persona, lo afortunado que era el mundo de tenerla consigo y cuanto se alegraba de tenerla en su vida.


End file.
